SECRET
by aicchan
Summary: Segala sakit yang terasa akan menjadi alasan untuk terus melangkah maju, karena kau tahu... kalau kau tidak pernah sendiri. LAST CHAPTER. Thank you and enjoy the fic D
1. Chapter 1

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated: T—maybe… M? Ga' ga'!! T aja duluuuuuu!!!!!**TT_TT**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**If music be the food of love, play on**_

_**- William Shakespeare -**_

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kelopak sakura masih menjadi santapan lezat bagi setiap pasang mata yang memandang. Warna lembut yang indah itu menghiasi sepanjang jalan menuju ke sebuah kampus terkemuka di Tokyo. Jalanan itu kini dipenuhi beragam jenis mahasiswa yang datang dengan berbagai tujuan. Ada yang serius mengejar masa depan mereka, ada pula yang hanya sekedar datang untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka.

Diantara para mahasiswa itu, tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya—sudah dalam kategori yang bisa membuat seorang wanita bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat; kalau dilihat dari otaknya, selama 1 tahun dia kuliah nilainya tidak pernah turun dari peringkat pertama, dan ditambah penampilannya dengan rambut coklat panjang yang diikat seadanya, pemuda itu telak menjadi incaran mahasiswi yang sedang jomblo.

Hyuuga Neji adalah nama milik pemuda itu. Dari namanya saja seluruh kampus tahu kalau dia adalah putra dari keluarga pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga yang sudah punya nama di dunia. Itu jadi nilai plus-plus untuk para cewek matre. Tapi dasarnya mahkluk tampan yang satu ini memiliki sifat yang super cuek pada cewek, sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa menaklukkan hatinya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun," seorang gadis bercepol dua mendekatinya, dia adalah Ten Ten, satu dari sedikit gadis yang bisa dia ajak bicara dengan santai. Teman satu kampus di jurusan Ekonomi dan Politik, bidang yang saat ini Neji tekuni untuk kelak meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Ten Ten.

"Setidaknya bisa membuatku lupa dengan tugas-tugas yang menanti kita minggu ini," Neji membenahi tas ranselnya.

Ten Ten tertawa, "masa iya sih, si jenius ini takut dengan tugas?"

"—Bukannya takut, tapi terkadang rasa malas itu datang juga 'kan? Jenuh apalagi."

Gadis bercepol itu mengangguk, "ya juga sih—padahal dulu waktu baru jadi mahasiswa baru, pikiran yang ada cuma berkisar kehidupan kampus yang menyenangkan. Tapi—sudah tingkat 2 begini… baru nyadar kalau kuliah itu ga gampang."

Mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung di kawasan universitas itu, gedung bertingkat 4 dengan gaya Eropa kuno yang menjadi rumah induk bagi para mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi dan Politik seperti mereka.

"Aku ke kantor dosen dulu. Ada yang harus aku serahkan," Ten Ten pun memisahkan diri dari Neji di tangga.

Sendiri, Neji pun menaiki tangga batu itu dan terus sampai ke depan kelas yang akan digunakan untuk mata kuliah yang pertama. Karena masih ada banyak waktu, Neji duduk di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Karena cuaca cerah, Neji pun membuka kaca jendela itu lebar. Dari sana dia bisa melihat halaman kampus yang penuh dengan aktivitas para mahasiswa.

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati sakura yang tertiup angin, Neji terusik oleh lantunan sebuah nada gitar yang merdu. Mata lavendernya mencari darimana asal suara itu. Lalu dia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ada 4 orang disana, 3 orang remaja putra dan seorang gadis. Tapi pandangan Neji terpaku pada sosok yang memainkan gitar dengan piawai.

Pemuda itu berambut merah bata, bertubuh sedang dan dikeningnya ada sebuah tato merah bertuliskan 'Ai', cinta. Jemari pemuda itu dengan lihainya mengalirkan nada demi nada dari senar gitar, dan begitu suaranya terdengar, Neji seolah melupakan keberadaan semua orang disana.

Alunan lagu The Day After Tomorrow dari Saybia, yang kebetulan adalah salah satu lagu favorit Neji, melantun dengan begitu merdu,

"_Please tell me why do birds_

_Sing when you're near me?_

_Sing when you're close to me?_

_They say that I'm a fool_

_For loving you deeply_

_Loving you secretly"_

Neji benar-benar terpesona dengan suara pemuda itu. Belum pernah dia mendengar seseorang bisa bernyanyi dengan indah seperti itu. Jadilah Neji menikmati lagu tersebut sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kisi jendela….

"OHAYOU!!!"

Sebuah sapaan penuh semangat plus sebuah tepukan maut mendarat di punggung Neji, membuat dunia indah yang sejak tadi dilamunkannya jadi buyar. Neji memandang sedikit sebal pada orang yang menyapanya, Rock Lee, orang yang terlalu banyak energi dengan dandanannya yang super norak. Neji belum habis pikir bagaimana temannya yang ajaib itu bisa dengan PDnya datang ke kampus dengan kaus super ketat dan celana panjang, yang juga ketat, berwarna hijau cerah. Belum lagi potongan rambut aneh ala The Beatles yang bisa membuat illfill siapapun yang melihatnya.

Lee nyengir pada Neji tanpa dosa, "apa yang kau lamunkan? Masa mudamu masih panjang, bung!!" serunya lantang.

Neji menghela nafas, "bukan urusanmu," sekilas dia melihat pada sekelompok remaja tadi. Tapi rupanya mereka juga sudah bubar. Ga heran sih, sebentar lagi kuliah jam pertama akan dimulai…. Neji pun duduk dengan benar dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya, bersiap untuk menerima mata kuliahnya yang pertama……….

Sepanjang karirnya sebagai mahasiswa… baru kali ini Neji tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam kuliahnya. Sepanjang mata kuliah Hukum Perekonomian, alunan nada yang dia dengar tadi terus terngiang di telinganya. Dan itu terjadi hingga mata kuliahnya yang ke tiga….

"Haaah—" Neji menghela nafas panjang. Itu menarik perhatian Lee yang sedang jalan dengannya menuju kantin.

"Kau kenapa, Neji? Sakit? Aku lihat dari tadi kamu ga semangat gitu."

"Aku ga apa," Neji memakai topinya.

Lee memandang tidak percaya pada temannya itu, "hari ini kau aneh deh. Seharian ga konsen sama kuliah. Padahal biasanya kau ini serius banget."

"—Entahlah. Mungkin lagi ga mood aja," kata Neji asal.

"Hee—rupanya kau ini bisa jenuh juga ya?" Lee memandang takjub, "—gimana kalo ikut aku jalan ke Shibuya? Lumayan buat ngilangin stress."

Neji berpikir sebentar. Memang dia jarang sekali jalan bareng teman-teman kampusnya. Tapi— Neji melirik Lee— kalau dengan dia, lewat deh… "sori, aku mau langsung pulang."

"Gitu ya? Ya sudah ga masalah," kata Lee tetap ceria.

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke kantin dan memesan makanan. Terkurung seharian di kampus cukup membuat suasana hati Neji semakin buruk. Satu-satunya hal bagus yang terjadi hari ini adalah lantunan lagu yang dia dengar pagi ini.

Selesai makan, Neji pun pamit duluan pada Lee yang masih menikmati porsi makanannya yang kedua. Mengacuhkan segala tatapan lapar dari para mahasiswi yang memandangnya, Neji keluar dari kantin dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dipagari oleh deretan pepohonan sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Saat Neji hampir sampai di gerbang kampus, sekali lagi telinganya menangkap suara yang dia dengar tadi pagi. Dia tidak akan salah, karena suara itu sudah terekam sempurna dalam ingatannya. Langkah Neji pun mengikuti arah suara itu berasal, dan tibalah dia di depan air mancur yang ada di sisi taman sebelah kiri. Disana dia melihat pemuda yang sama sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan banyak orang yang bergerombol di dekatnya.

Kali ini lagu All the Same dari Sick Puppies-lah yang mengalun merdu. Pemuda itu dengan fasihnya menyanyikan lagu berbahasa inggris itu,

"_I don't mind where you come from As long as you come to me_

_I don't like illusions I can't see Them clearly_

_I don't care no I wouldn't dare To fix the twist in you_

_You've shown me eventually What you'll do_

_I don't mind... I don't care... As long as you're here"_

Tak ada seorangpun yang bicara saat pemuda itu bernyanyi. Semua terhanyut dalam petikan gitar dan merdunya suara yang mengisi pertengahan musim semi itu. Tepuk tangan menggema saat nada terakhir dimainkan.

"Gaara memang hebat," pekik salah seorang penonton perempuan.

"Suaranya merdu, permainan gitarnya juga OK. Sayang dia tidak mau ikut dengan band-ku," kata seorang mahasiswa senior yang berdiri dekat dengan Neji.

"_Hmm—jadi namanya Gaara?_" batin Neji. Lalu dia melihat Gaara ngobrol dengan seorang temannya yang berambut pirang, "_dia punya selera musik yang mirip denganku_."

Saat itu Neji lihat Gaara sepertinya sedang menolak permohonan temannya, tapi akhirnya dia mengabulkannya. Kembali Gaara menyiapkan gitarnya, dan dia pun melantunkan satu lagu yang lagi-lagi adalah lagu yang Neji suka, Closer, dari Travis.

"_I've had enough of this parade I'm thinking of the words to say_

_We open up unfinished parts Broken up its so mellow_

_And when I see you then I know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you"_

Neji jadi heran, apa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini? Dia jarang sekali menemukan orang yang suka lagu-lagu macam itu. Bahkan Neji sering diejek aneh oleh teman-teman seangkatannya karena suka tipe musik semi melankolis itu. Neji jadi makin penasaran pada sosok seorang Gaara itu.

.

~#~

.

"Waii—Gaara memang ueeebbbaaad!!!"

Gaara pasrah saat sobat karibnya sejak SMP itu memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!! Kasihan Gaara 'kan?" seorang gadis menahan tangan si pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Percuma," kata seorang cowok cool di sebelah Sakura.

"Ga bisa gitu donk, Sasuke Kun!! Kalau begini terus, tulang punggung Gaara bisa patah mendadak tau!!" Sakura memiting tangan Naruto ke belakang.

"ADUDUDUDUH!! SAKURAA CHAAN!! KALO GINI SIH MALAH TANGANKU YANG PATAAAAH!!!" teriak Naruto merana hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskannya. Dia merengut, "Sakura Chan ini kejam banget sih sama aku?" rajuknya.

Gadis berambut pink panjang terurai itu mendelik pada Naruto, "kau saja yang susah diatur. Ga usah hebih begitu kenapa sih? Kau kan juga sudah paham banget kalo Gaara jago nyanyi."

"Yee—muji temen sendiri kan ga dosa," kata Naruto ga mau kalah, "habis—dia udah serasa artis aja. Ga diminta, orang-orang pada ngumpul buat denger dia nyanyi. Mananya yang ga hebat coba?"

"Usuratonkachi—dia yang jago kok kamu yang bangga?" ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Sasuke Temeeee!! Jangan panggil aku Usuratonkachi terus!!!" protes Naruto, "panggil aku begitu lagi, ku hajar kau?" ancamnya.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil pada Naruto, "coba saja kalau kau bisa, Usuratonkachi. Kau akan terus ku panggil Usuratonkachi sampai kau tidak lagi pantas dipanggil Usuratonkachi. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi, Usuratonkachi."

Seperti ada semburan magma panas dari dalam kepala Naruto, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, "SASUKEEEE!!! KU BUNUH KAU!!!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan mata.

Melihat itu Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "ampun deh, dua anak itu. Taruhan 1.000 yen deh, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau mereka itu pacaran. Udah kaya polisi sama buronan aja tingkahnya."

"Tapi tidak jelas mana polisi mana buronan. Mereka itu sama-sama kekanakan," Gaara memandang 2 sahabatnya yang sedang ribut sendiri.

"O ya, Gaara. Minggu depan kau jadi 'kan mengisi acara di pestaku?"

"Ya. Aku sudah janji 'kan?!"

Sakura tersenyum, "cuma mau memastikan. Nanti—lagunya yang special lho!!"

"Iya," jawab Gaara singkat.

Sejak masuk universitas, kegiatan menyanyinya ini jadi rutin Gaara lakukan. Pertama sih atas paksaan Naruto yang memintanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat hari pertama mereka kuliah bulan lalu. Tapi lama kelamaan, jadi kebiasaan buat Gaara. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau akan banyak orang yang mendengarkannya.

Nada dering berbunyi nyaring dari ponsel yang Gaara simpan di sakunya. Dia pun menjawab panggilan itu, rupanya dari kakak tertuanya, Temari,

"_Gaara, kau sudah selesai kuliah?_"

"Ya."

"_Bagus kalau begitu. Jemput aku di RS, ya?!_"

"Periksanya sudah selesai?"

"_Udah di RS sih— tapi pemeriksaannya baru nanti; kamu tunggu ya?!_"

"Baiklah," Gaara menutup pembicaraan dan menyimpan lagi ponselnya, "sori—aku pulang duluan!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin kaki Neesan terkilir lumayan parah, sekarang lagi periksa di RS," jawab Gaara sambil mencari kunci mobilnya. Lalu dia dan Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tenang lagi, "aku duluan," kata Gaara pada 2 pemuda itu.

"Eeeh—kenapa? Katanya mo makan di Shibuya?" Naruto memasang tampang melas.

"Aku harus jemput Neesan di RS. Besok saja, aku traktir kalian," kata Gaara.

Mendengar itu, Naruto sumringah lagi, "Oooh. OK deh—salam ke Temari Nee, yaaa!!!"

Gaara pun meninggalkan 3 temannya dan duluan ke lapangan parkir. Sebenarnya Gaara agak tidak nyaman juga sih harus membawa kendaraan pribadi ke kampus. Tapi apa boleh buat, karena sekarang dia bertindak sebagai kepala keluarga karena ayah dan pamannya bekerja di luar negri sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya kuliah di Hokkaido. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, jadi cuma Gaara yang bisa jadi supir dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini karena dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak perempuannya di Tokyo ini. Jadi—walau dia belum punya SIM, dia nekad saja membawa mobil demi untuk menjemput kakaknya di RS^^.

Gaara menuju mobil Honda Civic Mugen berwarna biru metalik. Saat akan membuka pintu, dia merasa kalau kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Saat dia lihat, ternyata itu adalah sebuah MiniDisk Player. Gaara memungutnya.

"Punya siapa ini?" Gaara memperhatikan MD hitam itu. Tidak ada nama pemiliknya, "—Aku bawa sajalah. Besok bisa dilaporkan di papan pengumuman," Gaara pun membawa MD itu masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum meluncurkan kendaraan itu keluar dari wilayah kampus….

Sesampainya di RS, Gaara masih harus menunggu sekitar 30 menit sebelum check up kakaknyanya selesai. Gaara pun teringat MD yang dia temukan, dia pun menyalakan player itu. Gaara terkejut mendengarkan sebuah lagu dalam MD itu. Lalu—saat dia memutar lagu-lagu yang lain, dia benar-benar kaget. Hampir seluruh isi MD itu adalah lagu yang dia suka. Padahal—jarang sekali Gaara menemukan orang yang memiliki selera musik yang sama dengannya….

"_I, I came here by day, but I left here in darkness_

_And found you, found you on the way_

_Now, it is silver and silent, It is silver and cold_

_You, in somber resplendence, I hold"_

Satu lagu yang menjadi favorit Gaara, Silver & Cold dari AFI. Sampai sekarang, Gaara belum pernah tahu ada orang lain selain dirinya yang suka pada lagu ini. Kebetulan yang aneh ini menyulut rasa penasaran Gaara pada si pemilik MD ini. Siapapun dia—Gaara ingin mengenalnya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya MD?"

Gaara terkejut mendapati sosok kakak perempuannya yang berdiri dengan memakai kruk di depannya, "Neesan!! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" protes Gaara.

Temari tertawa, "maaf—habis kau ini sering melamun ga jelas begitu sih kalau sudah dengar musik."

Gaara berdiri dan menyimpan MD itu di saku jaketnya, "kakinya bagaimana?"

"Tulangku retak, jadi 4-5 hari aku harus pakai kruk ini."

"Kenapa bisa sampai retak? Katanya cuma jatuh saja," dia membantu kakaknya itu berjalan.

Temari cuma tertawa hambar.

Gaara lalu membawa kakak perempuannya ke mobil yang dia parkir tidak jauh dari pintu utama RS itu.

Gaara pun melajukan mobil itu dengan santai. Jalanan lumayan ramai, kalau sudah begini yang Gaara khawatirkan cuma kalau tiba-tiba ada pemeriksaan. Dia pasti bakal kena sangsi karena mengendarai mobil tanpa SIM. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia baru 18 tahun. Masih butuh 2 tahun lagi sebelum dia diizinkan untuk ikut ujian mengambil SIM.

Gaara pun membawa mobil itu menuju ke sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar diwilayah perumahan. Setelah memarkir mobil tanpa halangan, Gaara pun membantu kakaknya turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang hanya ditempati mereka berdua itu.

Setelah memastikan kakaknya nyaman duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, Gaara pun pergi lagi untuk membeli makanan, siang tadi dia tidak sempat makan, makanya sekarang perutnya keroncongan. Jalanan di daerah perumahan itu tidak begitu ramai, karena sore begini biasanya anak-anak dan juga warga sekitar memilih untuk berkumpul di taman. Dan benarlah, begitu melewati taman, arena bermain itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang berlarian ceria, ibu-ibu yang seru ngobrol, atau menggosip tepatnya, juga para penduduk lansia yang berbincang santai di bawah pohon.

Gaara jarang sekali ada di taman, kecuali kalau teman-temannya sedang bermain ke rumahnya mengajak untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah pertokoan dan mencari apa yang bisa dimakan. Saat itu dia teringat kalau MD yang dia temukan tadi ada dalam saku jaketnya, jadilah Gaara mendengarkannya lagi.

Sedang enak-enaknya mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Gaara yang baru akan masuk ke sebuah kedai mie. Benturan tidak terduga itu membuat Gaara menjatuhkan MD yang dia pegang tadi.

"Ah—MD ku!!"

Mendengar itu, Gaara memandang orang yang menabraknya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat. Saat memandang bola mata lavender itu, Gaara merasa ada yang mengusik sudut hatinya yang terdalam.

.

~#~

.

Neji memandang sepasang mata kehijauan yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip padanya. Tidak pernah dia sangka akan bertemu dengan Gaara di tempat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi—Gaara membawa MD miliknya yang sejak tadi tidak jelas keberadaannya.

Gaara mengambil MD itu, "—ini milikmu?" dia menyodorkannya pada Neji.

"Ya. Kau yang menemukannya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Neji mengambil MD itu dari tangan Gaara, "—aku… melihatmu menyanyi di kampus hari ini. Suaramu bagus," katanya, "kebetulan sekali kau yang menemukan MD ini. Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku penasaran padamu, sepertinya selera musik kita lumayan mirip."

"…. Sori, sebenarnya tadi aku sempat mendengarkan isi MD itu."

Neji terkejut, "kau dengar? Pasti jarang ada yang kau suka ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "sebaliknya—yang ada di MD itu… nyaris semua adalah lagu favoritku."

Ada gelitik aneh yang Neji rasakan dalam hatinya saat itu, "ah—keberatan kalau kita ngobrol sebentar? Kau mau makan, kan? Lebih baik pindah tempat saja, kedai ini sedang penuh sesak."

Gaara pun mengiyakan ajakan Neji. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah kedai makan yang lain. Disana mereka pun saling memperkenalkan diri,

"Jadi kau seniorku? Aku harus memanggilmu 'Senpai' kalau begitu," kata Gaara.

"Tidak usahlah. Panggil saja namaku. Dan—aku boleh memanggilmu Gaara saja 'kan?"

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Gaara sudah merasa begitu akrab dengan Neji. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Semakin mereka ngobrol, semakin mereka merasa akrab. Karena masing-masing jarang bertemu orang lain dengan hobi musik yang sama, obrolan itu pun berlangsung lumayan lama….

"Pantas kau masuk ke Jurusan Musik. Berniat jadi profesional?," Neji menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

Gaara menggeleng, "cuma hobi. Ga ada niat buat dijadikan profesi."

Neji melirik jam tangannya, "aku harus pergi. Thanks udah nemani aku ngobrol," dia memanggil pelayan dan meminta bonnya.

"Aku bayar bagianku," Gaara mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi ditahan oleh Neji.

"Aku yang traktir. Anggap saja salam perkenalan," Neji pun membayar apa yang mereka makan, "besok—kau main lagi di kampus?"

Gaara mengangguk, "aku selalu disana."

Neji tersenyum, "aku pasti datang besok. Semoga saja kuliahku tidak padat," katanya sambil menyandang tas ranselnya, "baiklah—sampai jumpa besok," Neji pun keluar dari kedai itu meninggalkan Gaara. Rasa penasarannya sedikit terobati, tapi itu malah membuat Neji makin ingin tahu tentang sosok seorang Gaara yang baru dia kenal hari ini.

Menyusuri jalanan padat itu, Neji menikmati alunan lagu dari MD kesayangannya yang baru saja pulang kembali ke tangannya…….

"Okaeri, Neji Niisan."

"Tadaima," Neji memandang pada adik sepupunya, Hinata. Gadis berparas manis yang kini masuk di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Hari ini Tousan tidak bisa pulang. Tapi besok lusa ia minta Niisan datang ke kantornya."

"Hmm—baiklah," Neji menyimpan sepatunya di rak, dan memakai surippa (slipper, sandal rumah), "dimana Hanabi?"

"Sedang mengerjakan PR di kamarnya," Hinata mengikuti Neji, "Niisan…" panggilnya lirih, "a—apa aku boleh keluar setelah ini?" tanyanya ragu.

Neji memandang gadis itu, dia sudah paham benar kalau Hinata akan pergi dengan Kiba, pemuda yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak SMA.

"Asal kau tidak lupa waktu," kata Neji.

Ada rona merah di pipi Hinata saat gadis itu tersenyum, "terima kasih, Niisan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," dan Hinata pun meninggalkan rumah itu dengan semangat.

Neji pun menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Baru saja dia hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, Hanabi muncul dari balik pintu di kamar sebelah. Gadis belia yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata itu langsung tersenyum cerah melihat Neji sudah pulang,

"Niisan sudah pulaaang!!" dia nemplok ke Neji, "ajari aku matematika…. Pliiis…" pintanya sungguh-sungguh.

Neji menepuk kepala Hanabi yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP itu, "tunggu sebentar. Nanti kita belajar bersama."

"Asiiik!!" mata Hanabi berbinar senang, "aku tunggu lho!! Di bawah yaaaa!!!" Hanabi pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sudah kebal dengan sifat Hanabi yang seperti itu, Neji tidak ambil pusing dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia meletakkan ranselnya di bawah meja dan dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kembali terngiang suara Gaara yang tadi dengan suksesnya membuat dia terpesona. Belum pernah dia mendengar suara semerdu itu. Sejenak Neji kembali terbuai dalam lamunannya. Dia bisa merasa seolah Gaara sedang bernyanyi di sebelahnya…

"…. Aneh—padahal baru bertemu… kenapa aku merasa kalau aku sudah begitu lama mengenal dia, ya?" Neji bergumam sendiri, "haaah—" Neji memiringkan badannya, "aku aneh sekali…."

"NIISAAN!! AYO CEPAAAT!!!"

Lamunan Neji berantakan saat mendengar suara Hanabi, pemuda itu pun duduk sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya. Lalu secepatnya dia ganti baju dan mengambil tugas kuliahnya dari dalam tas, setelahnya dia langsung menyusul Hanabi ke ruang TV, tempat mereka biasa belajar bersama.

#

Sejak perkenalan mereka di kedai, Neji semakin sering bertemu dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu pun mengenalkannya pada 3 sahabatnya. Jadilah Neji kini lumayan sering nongkrong bareng dengan juniornya itu, seperti hari ini….

"Jadi Neji San libur kuliah tiap rabu? Sama, kami juga, kebetulan sekali, ya?" kata Sakura. Mereka bertiga mengambil kuliah di fakultas yang sama. Kesenian. Sakura di jurusan Lukis, sedangkan Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke di jurusan musik.

"Tapi sepertinya Jurusan Ekonomi itu susah banget, ya? Ga seperti jurusan seni yang nyantai," kata Naruto yang sedang menikmati sebungkus yakisoba.

"Kalo kamu yang masuk sih pasti bakal keluar lagi dalam waktu 1 hari, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke berkomentar tajam tanpa mengubah ekspresi mukanya.

Neji melihat kelakuan 2 pemuda itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jujur dia kaget saat Gaara mengatakan kalau kedua sahabatnya itu bukanlah sekedar teman akrab saja, tapi Neji coba untuk mengerti. Lagipula kelakuan Naruto dan Sasuke malah bisa dibilang seperti musuh bebuyutan ketimbang kelakuan sepasang kekasih. Dan Neji pun tidak merasa kalau 2 pemuda itu berbeda.

Lalu dia beralih pada Gaara yang sejak tadi memetik senar gitarnya perlahan dan mengalunkan melodi yang ringan namun indah,

"sejak kapan kau bisa memainkan gitar?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya, "mungkin kelas 5-6 SD. Terlalu banyak waktu luang… tanpa sadar jadi bisa."

"Bo'ong tuh!!" sela Naruto tiba-tiba, "apanya yang tanpa sadar? Gaara itu jenius memainkan alat musik. Gitar, piano, harmonika… kayaknya ga ada yang dia ga bisa," serunya bangga, "suara dia juga bagus banget," Naruto nyengir.

"Itu sih aku juga tahu," Neji menyingkirkan kelopak sakura dari kepalanya, "nah kalian berdua jagonya apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku? Kalo aku sih cuman bisa gitar doank, meski ga sejago Gaara. Nyanyi juga ga jelek. Tapi aku jago bikin irama buat lagu. Sasuke yang jago bikin liriknya," jawab Naruto penuh semangat, sedikit mengingatkan Neji pada Lee, "Jadi kalian punya lagu nih?"

"Ada kok," kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara, "Neji San mau denger?"

Neji mengangguk.

"…. Aku yang kena nih?" Gaara pasrah saat ketiga sohibnya memandang dia penuh harap. Merasa tidak bisa melawan, Gaara pun menyerah. Dia membenahi posisi duduk dan juga posisi gitarnya. Lalu sebuah lagu pun mengalun dengan merdunya,

"_nagareru kisetsu no mannaka de futo hi no nagasa wo kanjimasu_

_sewashiku sugiru hibi no naka ni watashi to anata de yume wo egaku_

_sangatsu no kaze ni omoi wo nosete_

_sakura no tsubomi wa haru e to tsudzukimasu(1)"_

Seperti biasa, orang-orang berkumpul di sekitar Gaara demi mendengarkan lantunan nada itu. Bukan hanya Neji yang terhanyut dalam lagu itu, tapi semua yang mendengar ikut terhanyut dalam cerita pada lagu itu,

"_hitomi wo tojireba anata ga mabuta no ura ni iru koto de_

_dore hodo tsuyoku nareta deshou_

_anata ni totte watashi mo, sou de aritai(2)"_

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut akhir lagu itu. Naruto, yang entah kenapa bertindak seperti manager, membubarkan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

Gaara meletakkan gitar di sebelahnya dan memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Kamu kenapa, Sakura San?" tanya Neji heran.

Sakura menggeleng dan mengeringkan wajahnya, "—maaf…. Aku jadi teringat waktu kelulusan SMA."

Neji beralih memandang Gaara.

"Lagu ini kami ciptakan sebelum hari kelulusan kami," jelas Gaara, "ini kenangan kami bersama Sensei pembimbing kami di kelas 3."

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya duduk di sebelah Gaara, "aku jadi kangen sama Iruka Sensei. Tapi—Kakashi Sensei rese sih, pake ngajak Iruka Sensei belajar ke luar negri segala, 'kan jadi susah kalo mau ketemu."

"Kalian ini—tingkahnya kaya udah pisah tahunan aja," Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "baru juga 2 bulan."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, "dasar manusia es kamu itu."

Melihat polah 2 temannya, Sakura yang tadinya menangis kini sudah bisa tertawa lagi. Dan mereka semua pun berbincang santai hingga hari menjelang sore.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, "GAWAT!! Sudah jam segini!! Aku harus kembali ke asrama!!" dia merapikan barang-barangnya yang berceceran di rumput yang sejak tadi menjadi alas duduk mereka, dan memasukkannya begitu saja dalam tas ransel besar miliknya.

"Kenapa sih? Seperti kebakaran jenggot begitu? Jam malam masih lama, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Bukannya gituuu!!!" Naruto berdiri dan menyandang tas di punggungnya, "hari ini tuh ada perbaikan pipa air. Jadi untuk sementara asrama 1, tempatku, akan bergabung dengan asrama 2. Aku belum nata barang, tau!!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "hal penting kaya gitu kau bisa lupa," dia menyambar tasnya dan ikut berdiri, "aku temani si Usuratonkachi ini dulu. Ayo!!" dia menarik ransel Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi tanpa ampun.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi nyaring, gadis itu pun mengangkatnya, bicara sebentar, dan wajahnya berubah sumringah, "wah—Itachi San sudah menjemputku. Aku duluan, ya?!" gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri, "sampai besok Gaara, Neji San," dan dia pun berlalu sambil bersenandung.

Dan—tinggallah kini Neji berdua saja dengan Gaara.

"Sudah pergi semua. Kita pulang juga, yuk?!" ajak Neji.

"Mau lama-lama di kampus juga percuma," Gaara berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya baru mengambil tas dan gitarnya.

Neji pun ikut berdiri, "aku lapar, mungkin aku mau ke Ichiraku dulu," katanya.

"—Aku ikut. Ku rasa Neesan masih belum bisa masak."

Neji teringat kalau Gaara cuma tinggal berdua dengan kakak perempuannya. Dan sepertinya—Gaara punya cukup banyak masalah di rumahnya, karena itu Neji menghindari topik mengenai keluarga.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan gerbang kampus dan menuju ke kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Selama perjalanan, Neji sekali lagi berpikir tentang teman-teman Gaara. Mereka semua jenis orang yang jarang Neji jumpai.

Sakura, gadis manis yang tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang super galak. Otaknya pintar dan jago melukis. Dia juga adalah tunangan Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke yang kini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan bergengsi.

Sasuke, pemuda super cool yang cuek sama lingkungan sekitarnya. Meski sering bertengkar dengan Naruto, Neji tahu itu adalah ungkapan rasa sayangnya. Neji juga diberitahu kalau kedua orang tua Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya.

Dan Naruto—Neji benar-benar terkejut waktu tahu mengenai pemuda ceria itu. Sejak umur 3 tahun Naruto telah menjadi yatim piatu karena kedua orang tuanya tewas saat terjadi perampokan di rumahnya, dan sejak saat itu dia dibesarkan oleh orang yang dulu mendidik ayahnya sebagai seniman kaligrafi. Sejak masuk kuliah, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama yang memang disediakan sebagai fasilitas untuk mahasiswa yang berdomisili di luar kota, luar pulau bahkan. Tapi—melihat tingkah ceria Naruto, Neji jadi merasa salut dengan pemuda itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke kedai ramen terkenal itu. Untunglah kedai itu tidak seberapa ramai, mereka berdua pun duduk di dekat konter. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka….

"Lusa, benar bisa datang ke acara Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Gaara sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Ya—aku ini termasuk mahasiswa dengan waktu luang yang banyak kok."

Gaara meminum teh yang menjadi welcome drink di kedai itu, "kenapa tidak kerja sambilan saja?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "aku punya tanggungan 2 gadis di rumah. Kalau aku tinggal kerja sambilan, siapa yang ada di rumah? Hiashi Jisan juga jarang bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di New York."

"—Sepertinya repot juga."

Neji hanya tertawa pelan. Obrolan mereka disela pelayan yang membawakan 2 mangkuk ramen pesanan mereka. Setelah menghidangkan mie beraroma sedap itu, si pelayan pun pergi lagi. Neji dan Gaara pun mulai menyantap ramen panas itu.

.

~#~

.

"Kau sudah pulang, Gaara?!" Temari melihat adik bungsunya di bawah tangga.

Gaara menaiki anak tangga itu, "kaki Neesan gimana? Sudah baikan?"

"Lumayanlah, sudah bisa dibuat jalan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Aku cuma mau nonton TV di bawah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti nenek-nenek," kata Temari, "malam nanti kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang masak."

"—Tidak usah. Aku beli di luar saja. Kalau Neesan tidak bisa diam, kakinya tidak akan sembuh," kata Gaara tegas.

Temari tersenyum, "iya iya…" ujarnya ringan sambil menuruni tangga perlahan.

Gaara pasrah saja pada sikap kakak sulungnya yang keras kepala. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Segera dia berganti pakaian dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Diraihnya sebuah buku yang tergeletak di sisi bantalnya, Gaara membalik badannya dan membaca buku itu sambil tengkurap.

Itu adalah buku dimana Gaara mencurahkan ide-idenya. Tulisan acak-acakan yang penuh dengan coretan. Dia memang tidak sejago Sasuke dalam menciptakan syair-syair yang indah, atau Naruto yang bisa dengan cepat menciptakan melodi yang indah. Tapi sebenarnya sejak dulu Gaara ingin menciptakan sebuah lagu…. Sebuah lagu yang hanya miliknya….

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Sedikit malas, dia pun bangun untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih terjebak di suatu tempat di dalam tasnya. Setelah mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya, Gaara pun menemukan ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya setelah membaca nama Naruto tertera di layar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"_Anu—besok kita 'kan mau beli kado buat Sakura Chan, kau sudah punya ide belum?_"

Gaara diam sejenak, "…. Aku tidak ada ide. Lagi pula—bukannya kita sudah siapkan kado istimewa?"

"_Iya sih—tapi emang gitu aja ga apa ya?_"

"Terus maumu gimana lagi?"

Giliran Naruto yang diam.

"Sudahlah—aku yakin kado dari kita bertiga yang paling special. Besok malam latihan di rumahku!"

"_Baiklah—nanti aku bilang ke Sasuke. Bye, Gaara_," dan Naruto mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Lalu dia mengambil selembar kertas yang terselip di bukunya tadi. Lembar yang berisi lirik buatan Sasuke dan juga kunci-kunci nada yang mereka buat bersama. Lagu khusus yang akan menjadi kado spesial untuk acara ulang tahun Sakura. Sebenarnya lirik ini ditulis oleh Sasuke atas permintaan dari kakaknya.

Gaara sedikit berpikir… irama lagu ini cukup cepat, entah dia bisa apa tidak. Naruto sih selalu saja bilang kalau dia bisa, padahal Gaara lumayan tidak PD.

"—Apa aku tanya Neji saja, ya?"Gaara mengambil ponselnya lagi dan duduk. Saat akan menekan keypad ponselnya, Gaara mendadak berpikir, "_kenapa aku jadi ingatnya sama dia?_" sejujurnya Gaara juga tidak menyangka akan bisa akrab dengan Neji itu. Padahal selama ini dia jarang bisa dekat dengan seseorang dalam waktu yang singkat.

Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Neji, tapi—ini juga kali pertama Gaara merasa bimbang dengan lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan. Tidak mungkin juga dia minta pendapat Naruto atau Sasuke. Sakura apalagi.

Menyerah, Gaara pun akhirnya menelepon Neji juga.

… tut…

… tut…

… tut…

Dua kali Gaara mencoba, tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Gaara langsung down saat itu juga. Bingung sendiri. Dia pun melemparkan ponselnya ke kasur.

Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi sepi tanpa suara. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kesunyian itu. Tak seberapa lama, dia mendengar suara dari bawah. Suara pintu terbuka dan suara percakapan. Gaara mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Shikamaru, mantan teman SMAnya dan juga—pacar kakaknya. Pertama Gaara kaget begitu tahu kalau kakak sulungnya jadian dengan pria yang Gaara kenal sebagai mahkluk termalas dimuka bumi. Tapi—Gaara juga tidak berniat untuk menghalangi atau apa, karena—Gaara menemukan sisi kakaknya yang lain setiap dia bersama si rambut nanas itu.

Gaara memiringkan tubuhnya, meraih sebuah bantal yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya dan memeluk bantal itu. Sesekali dia melirik lembaran kertas yang jadi sumber masalahnya akhir-akhir ini. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan menenggelamkan mukanya pada bantal dalam pelukannya.

"_Dorabojimalgo tteonagara, Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara,_"

Sepenggal lagu Korea yang menjadi pertanda ada panggilan masuk pada ponselnya, sedikit membuat Gaara kaget. Dia mengambil gadget berwarna hitam itu, dan begitu membaca nama siapa yang tertera di layaer, Gaara segera mengangkat panggilan itu,

"Moshi moshi…."

"_Kau meneleponku sampai 2 kali. Apa ada masalah?_" tanya Neji di sebrang sana.

Gaara sebenarnya malu juga untuk memberitahu apa masalahnya. Tapi—Neji sudah terlanjur membalas missed call-nya, jadilah dia menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menelepon tadi….

"—Sorry, pasti ini aneh buatmu," kata Gaara setelah dia menceritakan masalah lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan lusa di ultah Sakura.

"_Enggak kok. Siapa bilang aneh? Cuma aku sampai kaget_."

"…. Kenapa?"

"_Tidak aku sangka kau minta masukan dariku_."

Entah kenapa Gaara merasa aneh saat mendengar nada senang yang ketara dalam suara Neji barusan.

"_Ok—tapi, aku tidak bisa berkomentar kalau aku tidak mendengarkannya dulu 'kan?_"

"…. Kau minta aku bernyanyi di telepon? Mana mungkin."

"_Benar_ _juga_," Neji mengambil jeda sebentar, "_bagaimana kalau kita ketemu di taman yang dekat dengan konbini?_"

"Tapi itu jauh sekali dengan rumahmu."

"_Tidak masalah, kalau naik sepeda bisa sampai dalam 15 menit kok_," kata Neji dengan cepat, "_aku berangkat sekarang_."

Tanpa bisa Gaara cegah, Neji keburu menutup teleponnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Gaara harus pergi ke taman yang jaraknya hanya 10 menit jalan kaki. Jelas sekali perbedaan jaraknya.

Gaara memakai jaketnya dan menyambar gitar yang bersandar di sisi lemari bukunya. Sedikit bergegas, dia menuruni anak tangga dan melongok ke ruang keluarga dimana dia lihat kakaknya masih berada bersama Shikamaru.

"Neesan—aku pergi dulu," lalu dia memandang tajam pada Shikamaru, "jangan berbuat masalah selama aku pergi," katanya singkat.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya, "aku belum mau mencari masalah denganmu, Gaara," katanya.

"Bagus," dan Gaara pun meninggalkan tempatnya meski mendengar suara tawa kakaknya. Jarang sekali dia lihat Temari bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Mengambil sepatu pertama yang dia lihat di rak, Gaara pun meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

~#~

.

Neji mengerem sepedanya di pintu masuk taman. Malam itu entah kenapa taman yang biasanya ramai, kini begitu lengang. Dia turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya masuk. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk berbincang di taman itu, Neji pun mencari sosok Gaara,

Akhirnya dia melihat pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi batu yang ada di taman itu. Neji pun segera menghampiri Gaara dan menyapanya.

"Hai, menunggu lama, ya?" Neji memarkir sepedanya di sebelah bangku panjang itu dan duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Tidak juga," kata Gaara, "maaf—kau sampai jauh-jauh kemari."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau untuk mendengarmu bernyanyi sih, aku tidak keberatan," Neji melepas topinya, "nah—memang lagu macam apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" tanya Neji langsung pada inti pertemuan mereka. Dan lagi di memang bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi.

Gaara memberikan secarik kertas padanya, Neji pun membaca isi kertas itu, "—Sasuke yang buat liriknya, melodinya aku dan Naruto," jelas Gaara singkat.

"…. Liriknya bagus… tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" Gaara memandang Neji.

"Boleh aku koreksi? Ada miss spell disana-sini."

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "silahkan saja, kami juga ga begitu jago bahasa inggris."

"Oh ya?" Neji mengeluarkan ballpoint dari saku jaketnya, "tapi kamu fasih bernyanyi lagu barat," Neji mulai mengoreksi lirik di kertas itu.

"Bisa dan mengerti itu 'kan beda. Kalau bernyanyi hanya tinggal menirukan lagu aslinya. Tapi kalau mau mencipta lagu, harus mengerti dasar bahasanya juga."

"Kau benar," Neji memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan, "selagi aku membenahi ini, bisa kau mainkan melodinya? Aku ingin tahu."

Gaara mengangguk dan dia pun memainkan musik dari lagu itu.

Sejenak yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah suara petikan gitar dari Gaara dan suara goresan pena pada kertas. Tapi entah kenapa—mereka berdua merasa nyaman kala itu.

….

"Sudah selesai," Neji menyimpan lagi ballpointnya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Gaara, "memang lagu yang 'agak' lain dari yang biasa kau nyanyikan, tapi aku rasa tidak masalah untukmu."

"Tidak masalah apanya. Aku ini jarang sekali menyanyikan lagu dengan irama cepat. Tapi—di acara ultah seperti ini, ga lucu juga kalau aku nyanyi lagu balada."

Neji memandang wajah Gaara, baru sekali ini dia lihat pemuda itu tampak kebingungan. Biasanya Neji melihat raut wajahnya yang sedingin es dan tidak peduli pada masalah-masalah kecil. Tapi—ternyata dia bisa bingung juga kalau menyangkut teman-temannya.

Tanpa sadar Neji jadi tertawa, dan itu membuat Gaara meliriknya,

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Hmph—maaf maaf…. Habis ternyata kau ini bisa berubah jadi orang yang panikan," Neji kesusahan menahan tawanya. Tapi begitu melihat mata Gaara yang menatap tajam padanya, dia pun berdehem dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi, meski sangat sulit, "baiklah—aku juga tidak jauh-jauh kemari untuk mentertawakanmu kok. 'Gini aja, coba kamu nyanyikan, nanti aku yang kasih komentar, siapa tahu aku bisa kasih masukan juga."

Gaara sepertinya masih kebingungan, tapi dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadilah dia memainkan lagu itu. Sedikit lebih pelan dari volume suaranya yang biasa.

Neji sendiri, dengan sepenuh hati mendengarkannya. Tidak ada pikiran untuk menyelanya. Sampai dia heran sendiri kenapa Gaara masih bingung meski bagi Neji, nyanyian itu sudah sempurna.

"Kau ini aneh. Padahal lagu itu cocok banget sama warna suaramu. Kenapa juga harus bingung?"

Gaara memandang sedikit sangsi pada Neji, tapi dia tidak membalas bicara.

"Sasuke pasti menciptakan lirik ini supaya sesuai denganmu," kata Neji lagi.

"—Kau pikir begitu?"

Neji mengangguk yakin, "sudahlah—kau PD saja nyanyinya," Neji menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara, "aku tidak sabar menunggu kau tampil dengan lagu ini."

"Bukan cuma aku. Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut. Ini kado kami untuk Sakura."

"Sakura pasti senang sekali. Kado macam ini tidak akan ada duanya."

Selaginya mereka sudah mendapat ritme yang enak untuk ngobrol, mendadak seseorang memanggil Neji dan membuat pemuda itu memalingkan mukanya.

"Ten Ten," Neji memandang kaget pada sosok teman satu jurusannya itu, "kenapa kamu disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kamu. Taman ini kan jauh banget dari rumahmu," gadis bercepol dua itu memandang Gaara, "lho—kamu ini Gaara 'kan? Adiknya Temari Senpai?!"

Gantian Gaara yang bingung, "kau kenal kakakku?"

"Aku satu klub dengannya di kampus."

Neji jadi heran sendiri, ternyatakalau dipikir—dunia itu sempit sekali, "terus kenapa kau disini?" Neji bertanya lagi.

"Aku mau ke rumah Lee, tentu saja. Kenapa pakai tanya."

Neji baru sadar kalau rumah Lee memang di sekitar wilayah ini. Dan pastinya itulah alasan kenapa Ten Ten berada di sini.

Gaara memandang Neji yang sepertinya akrab dengan Ten Ten itu. Mendadak dia jadi merasa kesal sendiri, "baiklah—kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," dia mendadak berdiri sambil membawa gitarnya, "sampai besok," Gaara mengambil jeda dan memandang Neji sebelum mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata, "Senpai!"

Neji bengong mendengar nada suara Gaara yang dingin itu. Perasaan selama ini Gaara ga pernah manggil dia Senpai dan hanya menambah 'San' didepan namanya, tapi Neji tidak keberatan dengan itu. Lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba….

Saking terpananya, Neji bahkan tidak sempat mencegah kepergian Gaara yang menghilang di kegelapan taman itu.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Ten Ten bingung.

Neji juga tidak punya alasan yang pasti, jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah kebingungan.

Dan masih sambil bengong keheranan dengan sikap Gaara, Neji pun berpisah dengan Ten Ten di taman itu. Neji mengayuh sepedanya tetap sambil berpikir kira-kira apa yang membuat Gaara jadi bersikap aneh seperti barusan.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Neji. Tapi seketika dia langsung menghentikan pikirannya itu, "ah—jangan terlalu berharap," bisiknya pada hati nuraninya yang terdalam.

.

~#~

.

"GAARAAA!! TANGAN KAMU KENAPA?!!!" Jerit Naruto histeris saat melihat tangan kiri Gaara dibalut perban putih.

Sasuke ikutan kaget saat itu.

"Sorry—tadi malam aku keserempet mobil. Kayanya… ga bakal bisa pegang gitar dulu."

"Iiiih!! Ini sih ga kayanya lagi. Kamu beneran ga bakal bisa pegang gitar besok. Gimana dooonk!!" Naruto panik sendiri.

"Kan masih ada kamu sama Sasuke yang bisa ngiringin aku."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, "tapi petikan gitar Gaara itu beda… kalo cuma aku sama Sasuke, pasti beda!!"

"Kau jangan mendesaknya begitu!" kata Sasuke meski sebenarnya dia setuju dengan Naruto. Pastiakan berbeda sekali tanpa permainan gitar dari Gaara, "kok bisa sih kau keserempet? Bukannya jalan di rumahmu itu lumayan besar?"

Gaara terdiam.

"Iya—tumben-tumbennya kamu bisa kecelakaan kaya gini. Kau ini 'kan orangnya waspadaan banget."

"Lagi sial, mungkin," kata Gaara enteng seolah tidak peduli pada raut pucat di muka kedua sahabatnya itu, "ya sudahlah—kalian saja yang iringi aku. Ga bakal beda banget kok."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu malam ini kita latihan sampai perfect."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Tepat saat mereka berhenti bicara, Sakura datang dan menyapa ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ohayou!!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar mengalahkan mentari, "lho, Gaara!! Tangannya kenapa?" raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat perban di tangan pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Kecelakaan kecil," kata Gaara," bukan cidera serius kok," lanjut Gaara segera sebelum Sakura mulai berceloteh tentang pentingnya pengobatan untuk luka macam apapun.

Sakura memandang lengan Gaara sebentar sebelum memandang Naruto dan Sasuke, "Oya, Sasuke," katanya, "malam ini aku pinjam kakakmu sebentar, ya?! Ada urusan sedikiiit."

"Hn—kau bawa dia terus juga aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke cuek.

Naruto terkikik, "padahal dianya suka ngomel kalau Itachi Nii pulang telat."

"Usuratonkachi!!! DiaM, BAKA!!" warna muka Sasuke berubah merah.

Sakura tertawa bersama Naruto, sementara Gaara tidak bereaksi. Sejak tadi, pandangan matanya terarah ke luar gedung kampusnya.

"Hei—bengong aja," Naruto yang menyadari kebisuan Gaara mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "lihat apa sih?" si pirang itu melongok ke luar jendela, "aa—Neji San. Eh—dia sama siapa tuh?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura ikut melihat ke luar jendela. Disana mereka melihat ada Neji yang sedang bicara dengan Ten Ten, sosok yang mereka tidak kenal. Karena penasaran, tanpa sadar 3 anak muda itu makin mencondongkan tubuh mereka, berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

"Sama cewek tuh," gumam Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka akrab banget," sahut Sakura.

"Hm—pantes kalem, rupanya dia sudah punya pasangan," komentar Sasuke yang lumayan ga nyambung.

Selaginya 3 sohibnya itu asik berspekulasi, Gaara malah menjauh dari tempat itu, suasana hatinya yang sudah buruk makin memburuk melihat Neji bersama Ten Ten.

"Guys, ku rasa aku pulang saja. Percuma masuk kelas kalau tanganku ga bisa dipakai."

"EH?!!" Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Gaara mau pulang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "sampai nanti," dan Gaara pun berlalu.

Sasuke ikut memandang Gaara yang kini berbelok ke arah pintu keluar gedung jurusan kesenian, "anak itu kesambet apa sih? Tingkahnya aneh dari tadi."

"Kamu juga merasa begitu ya, Sasuke?"

Sakura akhirnya tertarik juga, "memang dia kenapa?"

Naruto mmemperhatikan sosok Gaara yang kini menghilang diantara lautan orang di halaman yang tergopoh-gopoh untuk masuk ke kelas mereka, "ya—aneh aja gitu. Ini pertama kalinya dia kecelakaan ampe lumayan parah begitu kan? Gaara yang selalu jalan seperti punya mata di belakang kepalanya itu, bisa keserempet mobil? Nyaris mustahil rasanya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "kau benar juga sih. Kira-kira apa yang membuat dia jadi aneh begitu ya?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, tapi saat itu dia sempat memandang sekilas ke arah Neji tadi yang kini sedang berjalan masuk ke gedung Ekonomi, "_masa sih?_" batinnya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

#

Kini Gaara bengong sendirian di stasiun subway. Pikirannya seperti buntu. Ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat kecelakaan semalam. Sebenarnya Gaara sendiri tidak percaya kalau dia bisa sampai keserempet mobil. Kemarin malam memang murni kesalahan dia. Setelah dia meninggalkan taman itu, dia seperti boneka berjalan. Tidak memikirkan apapun sampai saat dia tersadar; sudah ada mobil yang berhenti di dekatnya yang terduduk di aspal, dengan seorang pria yang mengumpat-umpat padanya dari dalam mobil. Saat itu juga dia baru sadar kalau tangannya terluka dan gitarnya sudah hancur tidak berbentuk. Gaara bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dia jatuh.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, "aku ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Gaara menyentuh perban yang melilit bagian lengannya mulai dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan, "aku sudah buat semua jadi kacau."

Gaara beranjak dari posisinya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada tiang peron saat kereta datang. Kereta cukup lengang, karena jam sibuk sudah lewat. Dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. BT, dia mengeluarkan iPod hitamnya dari dalam tas dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Biasanya cara ini manjur setiap kali dia sedang tidak enak hati atau sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi kali ini—bahkan lagu pun tidak bisa membantu.

#

"_You're every song and I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything"_

"Oke!! Ku rasa sudah sempurna," Sasuke menurunkan gitarnya, "memang ada yang beda, tapi vokalmu bisa menutupi kok," katanya pada Gaara.

"Jadi grogi nih, besok tampil di acaranya Sakura Chan," kata Naruto sambil memeluk gitarnya, "mana besok banyak lagi yang dateng."

"Jelas saja, ibunya Sakura itu orang yang punya nama di dunia bisnis. Koleganya pasti banyak," Sasuke menyambar gelas berisi lemon tea yang tadi disuguhkan Temari untuk mereka.

"Tapi," Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai, "hadiah dari Itachi San pasti tidak akan ada duanya 'kan?"

"Pastinya, siapa lagi yang bisa kasih hadiah macam itu ke Sakura kalau bukan Niisan," Sasuke menghabiskan minumnya. Sekali lagi dia melirik Gaara. Seperti dugaannya, temannya itu sedang berkelana di dunianya sendiri.

Naruto menyadari juga hal itu, dia pun berpandangan dengan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama angkat bahu, tidak mengerti.

"O ya, Gaara!!" celetuk Naruto yang paling anti dengan suasana sepi, "tadi Neji San nanyain kamu lho."

Gaara bereaksi mendengar nama itu, tapi dia tetap tidak bicara.

"Dia tanya kenapa kemarin kamu tiba-tiba pergi gitu aja. Aku kaget lho waktu tahu kamu ketemuan ama Neji San. Ga nyangka kalian bisa cepet akrab."

"Tidak begitu juga," kata Gaara datar.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya meski tidak merasakan gatal sama sekali. Dia memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke ikut bicara juga.

Sasuke mencari topik yang mungkin bisa membuat mood Gaara balik lagi. Meski dia tahu—tidak akan banyak perubahan dalam wajah sahabatnya yang satu itu, "—buat besok…"

Naruto langsung memandang Sasuke penuh terima kasih.

"Baju apa yang kita pakai? Ga lucu juga 'kan kalau kita manggung tapi bajunya ga kompak."

"Itu benar," Naruto menimpali penuh semangat, "kita belum cek kostum nih. Gimana donk?"

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya di kursi belajarnya, "yang simply formal sajalah. Terlalu ribet juga ga pantes," katanya menyahuti.

Merasa sukses, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengajak Gaara dalam perdebatan seru untuk menentukan apa yang mereka pakai besok….

#

#

"Waah—banyak yang datang nih," Naruto drop duluan di dekat panggung. Seumur-umur dia ga pernah pentas di depan banyak orang. Meski biasanya dia adalah mahkluk yang paling bersemangat di muka bumi, kali ini dia benar-benar merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'grogi'.

"Santai saja, dobe!!" Sasuke membenahi kerah kemejanya. Setelah kemarin berdebat sampai larut malam dan berakhir dengan jadinya kamar Gaara sebagai tempat tidur mereka bertiga, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih dengan jas semi formal berwarna hitam. Cukup casual, tapi pantas dipakai ke pesta macam ini.

Gaara sendiri sejak tadi duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya, lalu pandangan berpindah ke pintu masuk. Terus begitu berulang-ulang.

"Nungguin siapa sih? Mukamu sampai tegang begitu," tanya Naruto heran.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Tapi bagi Naruto itu berarti Gaara sudah menjawabnya dengan 'aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun'. Dia sudah terlalu hafal _body language_ yang lebih sering dipakai Gaara daripada suaranya sendiri.

"Dia sudah datang tuh," Sasuke memandang orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta di sebuah hotel yang ternama di Tokyo.

Naruto berdiri dan beranjak ke sebelah Sasuke, "Gaara—sini donk!! Kamu mojok begitu kaya setan tau!!"

Gaara pun akhirnya berdiri juga dan memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang menerima tamu-tamunya, didampingi oleh Itachi. Lalu begitu melihat siapa yang tengah mengobrol dengan Sakura, Gaara langsung membeku.

Sekali lagi dia melihat Neji bersama dengan Ten Ten. Gadis itu mengapit lengan Neji dan mereka tampak begitu akrab.

"Wah—Neji San lagi-lagi sama gadis itu," Naruto berkacak pinggang, "mesra banget sih mereka. Jadi ngiri," Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Ck—Usuratonkachi!!" gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto nyengir senang.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan yang amat langka terjadi di wajah Gaara. Pemuda itu berdiri diam bagai patung di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang asik sendiri.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

TO BE CONTINUED

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Translate :

Sangatsu no Kokonoka (3rd March) by Remioromen *1 Littre of Tears OST*

(1) in the midst of flowing seasons, I suddenly feel the length of the days

in the midst of passing restless days, you and I are painting our dreams

place our feelings in the wind of March

where the sakura blossoms are going towards spring

(2) if i close my eyes, you are always behind my eyelids

isn't that what made me stronger?

I, too, want to be like that for you

A/N : Fic ini saia buat karena terpengaruh sama Fic karya **gHee**, yaitu **SIG** aka **Sasuke** **is** **Gaara**. Kaya'nya seru aja buat fic penuh dengan lagu^^. So—read en review yaaa m(_ _)m

.

PS: Ada yang tau gag, lagu apa yang jadi ringtone ponselnya Gaara? =)


	2. Chapter 2

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated: Ga kuat bikin 'M', jadi sabar dengan 'T' aja!!!!!** v(^.^)v**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**There is only one happiness in life; to love and be loved.**

**~ George Sand ~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke untuk naik ke panggung. Gaara maju ke depan panggung sementara 2 tamannya duduk di belakangnya sambil menyiapkan gitar akustik mereka.

Gaara meraih mic yang ada di depannya dan menyapa seluruh isi ruangan itu, "selamat malam," dengan sepatah kata itu, gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi sibuk bergosip dan mengincar cowok keren langsung menoleh ke arah panggung dan heboh sendiri melihat 3 mahkluk menawan di hadapan mereka.

Meski risih dengan pandangan para gadis yang berdandan menor itu, Gaara meneruskan sapaannya, "lagu ini—kami persembahkan khusus untuk teman kami Sakura."

Di depan panggung, Sakura tersenyum begitu lebarnya. Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun pesta berwarna pink pastel lembut. Cocok sekali bersanding dengan Itachi yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

"Ini juga merupakan kado istimewa atas permintaan dari Itachi San yang membuat adiknya bergadang 3 hari untuk menciptakan liriknya."

Para hadirin tertawa.

Sasuke gondok di belakang Gaara yang bisa-bisanya membongkar rahasia.

Naruto mati-matian supaya tidak kelepasan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura tersipu malu saat melihat Itachi pun tersenyum dengan wajah memerah padanya.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura…."

Maka Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai memainkan musik pengiring kado istimewa untuk sahabat mereka…

"_You're a falling star, _

_You're the get away car _

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day _

_And you're the perfect thing to see_

_And you play your card but it's __kinda cute_ _W__hen you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true _

_Cause you can see it when I look at you"_

"Suaranya bagus banget, ga heran kamu selalu memuji anak itu," kata Ten Ten yang terpana melihat penampilan Gaara cs di panggung.

Dengan iringan lagu itu, beberapa pasangan mengikuti Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa mesra di depan panggung.

"Kau mau dansa?" tawar Ten Ten pada Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula—kalau Lee sampai tahu, bisa-bisa besok aku langsung masuk ICU."

Mendengar nama Lee, Ten Ten langsung gondok, "jangan sebut nama dia! Menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah lama bilang padanya supaya mendampingiku mewakili orang tuaku datang ke pesta ini, dia malah latihan ga jelas dengan Gai Sensei."

Neji cuma tertawa pelan. Dia sudah paham benar kalau bagi Lee, latihan bela diri extrim bersama gurunya itu adalah hal yang paling wajib dia lakukan. Bahkan tega meninggalkan gadis yang sudah dipacarinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Diam-diam Neji salut pada ketabahan hati Ten Ten yang setia menunggu Lee.

Neji kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah panggung, "_aneh—kenapa Gaara tidak main gitar, ya? Hanya menyanyi saja,_" dia memperhatikan penampilan Gaara. Saat itu dia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Gaara tidak menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

Ya—tidak sepenuhnya tidak bergerak sih, hanya saja Gaara terkesan melindungi tangan kirinya itu.

"_Dia itu kenapa sih? Kemarin tidak sempat bertemu. Hari ini juga bisa ketemu disini karena kuliah libur. Tapi—sepertinya dia menghindariku. Padahal aku berdiri di tempat mencolok begini, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak memandangku._"

Lamunan Neji terusik saat Ten Ten memanggilnya, dia pun menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu. Kau tunggu disini, ya?"

Neji mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Saat itu Neji mengambil segelas minuman yang ditawarkan. Dan begitu pandangan Neji kembali ke panggung, pemuda itu tercengang melihat sepasang mata emerald memandang lurus padanya.

Dalam sekejap Neji seakan melupakan dimana dia berada saat itu. Sama seperti saat pertama dia mendengar suara Gaara bernyanyi di kampus. Perasaan ini seolah—hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan yang luas dan penuh sesak itu….

"_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times _

_it's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word,_

_You're everything_

_You're every song and I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything"_

.

#

.

"Hah? Aku dan Ten Ten?!!"

"Lho—bukannya Neji San pacaran sama gadis itu? Waktu pestanya Sakura Chan juga kalian datang berdua," Naruto memasang wajah paling bego yang pernah Neji lihat.

"Mana mungkin!!" sergah Neji seketika, "dia itu kekasih temanku. Lagipula aku dan Ten Ten itu cuma teman waktu SMP saja kok. Waktu SMA kami beda sekolah."

"Pantes," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Pantes? Apanya yang pantes?" Neji ikutan bingung.

"Enggak kok. Bukan apa-apa," elak Sasuke, "_parah—mereka sama saja kaya aku dan si dobe ini dulu,_" batinnya merana.

"Omong-omong…." Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku merasa Gaara akhir-akhir ini menghindariku. Dia kenapa, ya? Waktu di pesta kemarin juga, dia langsung menghilang begitu kalian selesai dengan lagu kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memandang.

"Dia ga nyamperin Neji San?" kata Naruto kaget, "hee—aneh. Waktu mau pulang dia bilang dia sudah bertemu dengan Neji San."

"Gaara sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?"

"Aku juga bingung. Ga bisanya dia begini. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke cuma mengangguk, "lebih baik kau coba saja bicara padanya. Lagi pula sepertinya kondisinya lumayan parah gara-gara kecelakaan tempo hari."

"Kecelakaan?" Neji benar-benar terkejut, "karena itu waktu di pesta dia kelihatan lain di panggung. Tidak main gitar dan… tangan kirinya itu…."

"Makanya—bicara saja sama dia," Sasuke dengan cueknya merangkul pundak Naruto dan mengajak pemuda pirang itu pergi, "biar wajahnya datar begitu—sifatnya mirip sama anak kecil yang tidak suka kalau mainannya direbut orang lain," lalu dia pun meninggalkan Neji yang langsung terdiam, berpikir.

Naruto sesekali masih menoleh ke belakang, memandang Neji, meski langkah kakinya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya, "hei, teme!!"

Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan mendelik pada Naruto, "heh!! Bisa ga sih berhenti panggil aku begitu, Usuratonkachi!!"

Naruto ikutan cemberut, "kamu juga masih suka panggil aku Usuratonkachi!!"

"Cerewet!! Itu panggilan yang paling pantas untukmu!!" Sasuke ga mau kalah.

Alhasil jadilah Naruto gondok setengah mati. Dia menggembungkan pipinya hingga bulat seperti balon. Melihat itu—Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Ditariknya Naruto hingga mereka berdua tersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang cukup besar di dekat pintu gerbang. Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto di batang pohon itu,

"Kalau kau buat aku jengkel lebih dari ini—lihat saja nanti."

Bukannya takut, Naruto malah menantang, "aku ga peduli, TEMEE!!" Naruto sengaja menegaskan kata terakhir sepenuh hatinya.

"Khh—Kau ini benar-benar susah dibilangi!!!"

Naruto menyeringai dan dia pun membiarkan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Kalau sedang kesal, entah kenapa Sasuke malah semakin lembut padanya. Makanya—Naruto dengan senang hati membuat orang yang terpenting untuknya itu gondok setengah mati^^.

"mmm—Sasuke," sela Naruto diantara sentuhan itu, "tadi…. Kau bilang Gaara itu seperti anak kecil…. Maksudnya apa?"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, "kau akan tahu nanti," kembali diciumnya bibir Naruto yang begitu dia suka, "sobatmu yang satu itu…. Tidak sedewasa apa yang kita pikirkan," dan setelahnya, Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk bicara lagi.

Naruto pun membiarkan saja Sasuke terus menciumnya. Tidak peduli meski seandainya satu dari puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang di belakang mereka memergoki apa yang terjadi di balik salah satu pohon sakura itu^^.

#

"Gawat—tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai ke rumahnya…." Neji berdiri diam terpaku di depan gerbang rumah Gaara.

Dia masih ragu apakah dia akan masuk atau pergi saja. Karena sampai sekarangpun dia masih berpikir kenapa Gaara menghindarinya. Atau—jangan-jangan dia punya salah pada Gaara yang tidak dia sadari. Neji jadi pusing sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku masuk saja," Neji meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "kalau aku tunda terus tidak akan selesai," dan akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel rumah itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka juga.

"Selamat malam," sapa Neji sopan pada yang membuka pintu.

Seorang pria berwajah ramah dan berambut pirang membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum, "selamat malam," katanya, "maaf—mencari siapa, ya?"

"Saya—teman Gaara di kampus. Apa…. Dia ada di rumah?"

Pria itu terkejut, "wah—jarang sekali saya bertemu teman Gaara selain Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ayo—masuklah," ia mempersilahkan Neji masuk, "saya akan panggilkan dia. Silahkan menunggu di ruang tamu," katanya sambil mengajak Neji ke salah satu ruangan di rumah itu.

Neji mengikutinya. Ketika itu dia bertanya, "apa anda ayahnya?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "saya pamannya, Yashamaru. Yoroshiku (#1)."

"Saya Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu*," Neji membungkuk hormat.

"Aa—putra Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Neji menggeleng, "saya keponakannya. Tapi beliau adalah wali saya."

"Oh—begitu rupanya," Yashamaru tersenyum lagi dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk, "saya panggilkan Gaara dulu," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Neji di ruang tamu.

Kini Neji sendirian dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ada seperangkat sofa putih dan juga beberapa lemari buku dan bufet yang berisi berbagai macam penghargaan. Karena penasaran, Neji pun melihat-lihat piagam dan piala yang berjajar di bufet kaca itu.

"_Banyak sekali penghargaan atas nama Gaara. Lalu dua nama ini—kedua kakaknya. Mereka ternyata orang-orang yang hebat. Juara 1 olimpiade Matematika, Sains…._" Neji memperhatikan satu-persatu dengan saksama, "_eh!! Apa ini?_" perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah plakat mungil, "_lomba puisi? Waktu SMU…. Puisi apa, ya?_" pikiran Neji terhenti saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Neji berbalik dan dia melihat Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu. Ini kali pertama dia lihat Gaara dengan baju santai. Tapi hanya begitu pun bisa membuat Neji terpana. Gaara yang biasanya selalu mengenakan T-Shirt lengan panjang, kini hanya memakai kaos simple berlengan pendek yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Tumben mampir kemari," Gaara duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Ah—maaf mendadak," Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya, "aku dengar dari Naruto dan Sasuke kalau kamu kecelakaan," Neji memandang perban yang ada di lengan Gaara, "itu?"

"Ya. Tapi sudah mau sembuh."

Ada sedikit rasa bingung di hati Neji. Setelah 2 hari dia merasa dihindari oleh Gaara, kenapa kali ini dia merasa Gaara biasa saja? Tidak ada yang berbeda dalam tingkah laku atau nada suaranya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Gaara, "kau bukan sedang menghadiri pemakaman 'kan?"

Neji tersenyum mendengar itu. Khas Gaara sekali, meski bercanda, raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan saat itu Neji pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang sikap aneh Gaara yang dia rasakan kemarin. Dan keduanya pun ngobrol santai seolah memang tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh diantara mereka.

"Aku kaget bertemu dengan pamanmu. Kau tidak cerita kalau kau tinggal dengan pamanmu," kata Neji sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan Yashamaru barusan.

"Yashamaru tidak tinggal disini. Dia bekerja dengan ayahku di luar negri. Kebetulan ada urusan di Tokyo, jadi sementara dia akan ada di sini."

"Begitu rupanya," Neji meminum tehnya lagi, "omong-omong, yang di pestanya Sakura itu, kamu nyanyinya OK. Apa aku bilang, tidak ada yang kamu tidak bisa."

"Apanya? Waktu itu aku grogi berat tahu. Kau pikir gampang bernyanyi di depan orang-orang penting seperti itu?"

Neji tertawa, "ternyata kamu ini masih punya rasa grogi, ya? Padahal di panggung wajahmu sama sekali tidak berubah."

"—Ini sudah bawaan. Tidak akan bisa dirubah lagi."

Neji meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke meja dan meneruskan obrolan mereka.

.

#

.

Musim kini telah berganti. Setelah dimanja dengan udara musim semi yang menyenangkan, kini seisi Tokyo diributkan dengan perubahan suhu yang sangat drastis di musim panas. Tidak ada lagi hembusan angin yang sejuk atau kelopak sakura yang menghiasi kota. Yang ada kini hanya hawa panas yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat bagi siapapun.

"Pantai?"

Neji mengangguk semangat, "paman punya villa di dekat pantai. Aku dan 2 sepupuku selalu menginap disana setiap liburan musim panas. Tapi—karena setiap tahunnya aku pasti dicuekin sama mereka, jadi tahun ini aku mau mengajak kalian. Bisa?"

"TENTU AJA BISA!!" seru Naruto heboh, "musim panas itu memang harus ke pantai!!!"

"Usuratonkachi!! Pelankan suaramu!!!" Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya yang berdenging karena menerima getaran luar biasa dari volume suara Naruto.

"Kalau kalian ikut, aku akan senang sekali," Neji memandang Gaara.

"—Tawaran yang bagus 'kan? Lagipula kita juga nganggur," Gaara menerima usulan itu.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "ya—mau bagaimana lagi. Biasanya tiap tahun kita selalu jalan bareng sama Sakura en Itachi Nii. Tapi—mereka berdua kan udah married. Ga mungkin diganggu," dia nyengir, "Itachi Nii itu gerak cepat, ya? Padahal lamarannya 'kan waktu ultahnya Sakura, eeh—baru lewat 2 bulan udah direalisasi."

"Aku yang pusing," kata Sasuke, "masa iya aku harus panggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'kakak ipar'? Ga lucu banget."

Naruto ngakak, "terus Sakura Chan panggil kamu 'adik ipar'. Huahahahha—udah kaya di film jaman baheula aja tuh."

Neji berusaha supaya tidak ikut tertawa, "yang namanya pengantin baru pasti butuh privasi 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "makanya itu aku mau nyewa apartemen saja. Masih belum sanggup bertemu dengan aura cinta mereka setiap hari."

"Asal apartemen itu jangan kalian jadikan istana milik berdua saja," kata Gaara enteng sambil memainkan sebuah melodi indah dengan gitar barunya.

Neji sampai harus memalingkan muka saking susahnya menahan tawa melihat wajah 2 pemuda di hadapannya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia berdehem pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya, "jadi bagaimana? Ikut 'kan?" dia kembali pada topik.

"PASTI!!" Naruto menjawab mewakili 2 temannya, "tapi—kita berangkatnya gimana?"

"Naik kereta. Kalian tenang saja, akomodasi itu tanggung jawabku," kata Neji.

"Waiiii—Neji Senpai memang pualiiiiing buaik sedunia," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

#

"Serius tidak masalah kalau kami ikut?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi saat dia dan Neji mampir untuk makan Unagi (belut) di salah satu kedai ternama di wilayah shibuya.

"Iya. Aku juga sudah bilang sama Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka menyambut gembira kok. Villa itu terlalu besar kalau cuma kami bertiga saja yang menempati."

"Apa pamanmu jarang pulang?"

Neji menggeleng, "sebenarnya sih lumayan sering, apalagi kalau ada kerjaan di sini. Tapi—gara-gara proyek pengembangan usahanya di Osaka mengalami hambatan, akhir-akhir ini Jisan lebih sering ada di Osaka ketimbang di Tokyo."

Gaara mengambil sepotong belut bakar dan meletakkannya di mangkuk nasinya, "sampai sekarang—aku belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupumu. Bukannya dia satu kampus denganmu?"

"Ya—dia satu angkatan dengan kalian. Mungkin kakakmu kenal. Hinata masuk ke klub pencinta sastra. Seperti Ten Ten juga."

"Heran—apa menariknya sih ikut klub seperti itu," Gaara memotong belutnya menjadi beberapa bagian dengan sumpit kayunya.

Neji cuma mengangkat bahu mendengar itu, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari klub macam itu.

"Daripada membahas soal itu—lebih baik bahas masalah liburan saja," kata Neji, "karena aku masih harus cari tiket kereta, mungkin kita baru berangkat 3-4 hari lagi. Di musim liburan begini, pasti tiket kereta bakal jadi barang langka. Semoga saja aku bisa dapatkan tiket itu seceoatnya."

Neji melirik jam tangannya, "aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak Hanabi pasti ngamuk-ngamuk lagi dan memaksa aku mengajarinya semua PR liburannya," Neji mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanan itu, "kau mau pulang juga?"

Gaara menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku janjian dengan kakakku. Jadi—kau duluan saja."

"Oh—OK. Kalo gitu aku duluan, ya?! Akan aku kasih kabar kalau sudah dapat tiket," lalu dia pun meninggalkan Gaara di kedai itu.

Udara panas membuat Neji harus berkali-kali menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Tapi Neji tidakmau buang waktu, dia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai hunting tiket kereta. Karena letak villa yang memang ada di daerah wisata, Neji sudah cukup berpengalaman mencari cara mendapatkan tiket kereta. Hanya saja—kali ini jumlahnya cukup banyak… semoga saja bisa.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari sengatan teriknya matahari, Neji pun menyalakan mp3 dari ponselnya dan memakai headset, alunan musik kesukaannya cukup membuatnya merasa lebih 'sejuk'.

Neji menyenandungkan sepenggal lirik yang dia hafal,

_Te wo tsunaidara itte miyou_

_Moeru you na tsuki no kagayaku oka ni_

_Mukae ni yuku kara soko ni ite yo Kakera demo ii_

_Kimi no kimochi shiru made konya boku wa nenai yo (1)_

#

"Akhirnyaaa—dapat juga," Neji merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Setelah 'berburu' tiket sejak sore tadi, dia baru mendapatkan tiket yang dia butuhkan pada jam 1 dini hari.

Dia meletakkan ponselnya yang sudah low bat di sisi bantalnya. Telepon genggam berwarna putih gading itu terasa panas seolah mengeluh kalau dia lelah setelah dipaksa bekerja begitu lama.

Neji menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menguap sesekali. Kantuk baru terasa setelah dia merasa lega sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Tangan Neji meraih remote AC untuk menurunkan sedikit suhu di ruangan itu dan menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut untuk melupakan panasnya udara di luar sana.

Baru saja Neji hendak memejamkan mata, ponselnya berbunyi pelan menandakan ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk. Dia pun membaca pesan itu,

"_Neji San!! Ga bisa tidur niiiih!!! Panaaaaaas!!! AC di tempat Sasuke matiii!!! () Kalo belum tidur bales yaaa!!!"_

Neji tersenyum geli membaca isi E-mail dari Naruto itu. Dipasangnya kabel charge dan mengisi ponselnya. Dia pun membalas E-mail itu, "masa bodo. Di kamarku dingin kok. Salah sendiri ga ngecek AC tiap hari. Selamat berpanas-panas ria, ya!! :)"

Jadilah 1 jam kedepan, Neji harus mati-matian menahan tawanya karena membaca E-mail ga penting dari Naruto. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah karena sudah tidak kuat melek lagi. Setelah say bai bai lewat E-mail, Neji pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan menikmati hari pertama liburan musim panasnya….

.

#

.

Jam weker berdering lumayan keras dan membuat yang punya kamar terbangun seketika. Gaara meraih jam digital itu dan mematikannya. Angka di layar masih menunjukkan pukul 7.15, tapi Gaara sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

Pemuda itu pun bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum menuju ke jendela dan membuka tirai kamar itu. Dia menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan akhirnya beranjak untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Selesai membenahi penampilannya, Gaara pun meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Ada 2 buah E-mail yang belum terbaca.

"_Aku kepanasaaaaan!!!_ _Di tempat si temee ini ACnya matiiii!!!!_"

…. Gaara merasa itu bukan mail yang pantas dibalas, terlebih lagi saat dia melihat jam penerimaannya, jam 1 dini hari…

Pemuda itu pun beralih pada mail berikutnya dan dia kaget—dari Neji…. Di jam yang hampir sama dengan mail dari Naruto,

"_Sudah tidur ya? Sori—cuma mau bilang kalau aku sudah dapat tiketnya untuk lusa. Ternyata lebih susah dari biasanya (T.T). Besok—Err…mungkin lebih tepatnya… nanti, ketemuan di Shibuya yuk?! Ada CD yang ingin aku beli._"

Gaara pun membalas E-mail itu secepat yang dia bisa, "_OK. Aku tunggu di Hachiko jam 11, ya? Kebetulan aku juga mau beli CD,_" dia pun menekan tombol send sedikit kelewat semangat.

Menunggu sebentar—Gaara belum dapat balasan. Dia pun berpikir kalau Neji masih tidur. Maka—dia mengantongi ponselnya dan turun ke bawah untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

"Yo—kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Langkah Gaara terhenti di 3 anak tangga terbawah dan memandang sosok di depannya, "…. Niisan?"

Seorang pemuda lain berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Perawakannya lumayan tinggi besar dan memiliki warna rambut yang mirip dengan Gaara, dialah Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara yang kuliah di Hokkaido.

"Kapan datang?" Gaara meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda tadi.

"Tengah malam tadi. Kau sudah tidur sih, seperti anak kecil saja," Kankurou mengikuti adiknya ke wastafel di depan kamar mandi.

Gaara tidak merespon dan segera menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu dia langsung ke dapur, dan Kankurou—mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aa—ohayou, Gaara," sapa Temari yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Kankurou.

"Lusa…. Aku menginap di villa keluarga Neji. Mungkin sekitar seminggu."

"Oh—baiklah. Tumben ganti tempat. Biasanya kau selalu bersama 3 sobatmu itu," Temari mengangkat penggorengan yang berisi telur mata sapi dan menyajikannya di piring.

"Semua sudah berbeda sekarang. Sakura sudah menikah, mana mungkin bisa liburan sama-sama seperti dulu lagi."

"Benar juga," Temari dengan cekatan menyajikan sarapan pagi untuk 2 adiknya.

Tapi agaknya Kankurou sedikit bingung dengan 1 nama yang tidak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, "—Neji itu siapa?"

Temari duduk di sebelah Gaara, "dia senior Gaara di kampus. Meski beda jurusan."

"He—ternyata kau punya teman lain selain Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura? Sejak kapan?"

"Belum terlalu lama," Gaara menyantap sarapannya, "nanti aku mau keluar," dia mengalihkan topik, "sampai malam," imbuhnya.

Temari membubuhi kecap pada telurnya, "ya—kau 'kan bukan anak SD yang harus pamit jam berapa dia akan pulang 'kan? Asal kau tidak keluyuran ke tempat yang aneh-aneh," katanya, "aku juga ada perlu keluar. Jadi—" dia memandang Kankurou.

Kankurou mengangkat bahunya, "ya aku yang jaga rumah. Niatku pulang cuma mau numpang tidur dan makan kok. Bukannya main-main."

Makan pagi hari itu menyenangkan utuk Gaara. Jarang sekali mereka berkumpul bertiga begini. Biasanya masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan yang berbeda….

#

"Ittekimasu(#2)!!" Gaara memakai sepatunya.

"Itterasshai. Hati-hati di jalan," seru Temari dari tangga.

Sedikit bergegas, Gaara membuka dan menutup kembali pagar rumahnya lalu menyusuri jalanan yang seolah berair karena panasnya matahari yang diluar batas normal. Gaara memakai topinya dan melangkah secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke stasiun.

Setelah dapat E-mail balasan dari Neji tadi, Gaara yang biasanya enggan bermain keluar rumah ditengah udara panas begini, jadi merasa bersemangat. Di stasiun, Gaara sedikit terselamatkan oleh suhu yang lebih ramah di tubuhnya. Juga tidak terlalu banyak orang yang memenuhi tempat pemberhentian subway itu.

Setelah kereta datang, Gaara pun masuk dan duduk di tempat yang kosong. Jarak dari stasiun ini sampai ke shibuya butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit, untuk membunuh waktu, Gaara menyalakan iPod hitamnya dan menikmati alunan musik kesukaanya.

_Kimi ni deatta toki boku wa omoidashitanda_

_Zutto wasureteta dareka wo aisuru koto_

_Kono suteki na kimochi tori modoshita toki kara_

_Mainichi ga totemo azayakana irozuita (2)_

Musik memang ampuh untuk membuat Gaara melupakan waktu. Tanpa dia sadari, kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun Shibuya. Dia pun turun bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Gaara melihat jam tangannya yang kini menunjuk ke arah jam 10 ebih 25 menit. Masih cukup waktu untuk menuju ke patung anjing Hachiko yang jadi tempat favorit orang untuk janjian….

"Hei!!"

Gaara menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Rupanya itu Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun memakai topi dan memasukkan ikatan rambutnya ke sela topinya, "kebetulan malah bertemu disini," katanya, "sudah begini—langsung ke toko CD saja ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun menuju ke sebuah toko CD yang lumayan ternama di Shibuya. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, mereka sama-sama melangkah menuju ke bagian album lawas… dan barengan mengambil sebuah album Pearl Jam. Sejenak mereka saling pandang dengan heran, sampai akhirnya Neji tertawa pelan dan Gaara juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Lagi-lagi…." Kata Neji di sela tawanya, "kenapa beli ini?" tanyanya setengah takjub.

"CD lamaku sudah hancur. Tapi—lagu di album ini keren, pantas dikoleksi."

Neji mengangguk setuju, "kau benar," dia memandang CD di tangannya itu, "aku paling suka lagu Last Kiss," dia melirik Gaara, "jangan bilang kalau kau juga sama."

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi Neji bisa tahu kalau itu memang benar.

"Kita ini klop banget ya? Coba kalau kita ketemu dari dulu," Neji mengajak Gaara ke kasir untuk membayar album itu. Setelah itu mereka pun beranjak keluar toko. Saat itu ponsel Neji berdering pertanda E-mail masuk, Neji pun membacanya segera, "—celaka…."

Gaara memandang heran pada Neji, "ada apa?"

"Aku lupa membayar tagihan teleponku. Kita ke bank dulu, ya?!"

"Ya sudah, daripada teleponmu diputus."

Dan mereka berdua pun menuju ke bank terdekat. Neji dan Gaara masuk dalam bank yang lumayan penuh itu.

"Aku ke ATM dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sana," Neji menunjuk ke deretan kursi di dekat pintu masuk. Neji mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menuju ke mesin ATM. Namun—belum lagi dia mengambil kartu ATM miliknya dari dalam dompet, dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan 4 orang bersenjata dan mengenakan topeng kain.

"DIAM!! JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!!" seru salah seorang dari kawanan itu. Jelas saja situasi membuat bank yang semula tenang itu berubah menjadi panik saat perampok-perampok itu menodongkan senjata ke segala arah.

Neji berdiri diam di depan mesin ATM. Matanya mencari keberadaan Gaara yang dia temukan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tampak tenang meski bahaya jelas terlihat.

Para perampok itu mengeluarkan beberapa buah tas yang lumayan besar dan menyuruh semua yang ada di bank itu menyerahkan uang mereka.

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang rupanya berasal dari gendongan seorang ibu muda yang ada tidak jauh dari Gaara. Kesal, para perampok itu pun membentak sang ibu supaya menyuruh bayinya diam.

Situasi semakin mencekan saat satpam bank itu berhasil menekan tombol darurat yang terhubung dengan pos polisi terdekat.

"Sialan!!" Umpat seorang perampok, "kemari kau!!" dia menarik tangan si ibu muda itu dengan kasar dan memaksanya berdiri.

Akan tetapi saat itu tangannya ditepiskan oleh Gaara yang mendadak berdiri untuk menghalangi si perampok itu, "Lepaskan dia!! Dia hanya seorang wanita!!"

BUAGH!!

Gaara jatuh tersungkur saat senjata laras panjang itu menghantam pipinya. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Gaara!!" Neji hendak menghampirinya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah senapan mengarah padanya.

"Jangan bertingkah sok pahlawan," si perampok tadi menembakkan peluru beberapa kali ke langit-langit yang menimbutkan jeritan ngeri dari para nasabah dan karyawan. Lalu dari luar terdengarlah sirine dari mobil polisi. Itu membuat kawanan perampok semakin kesal. Mereka pun mengancam akan menembak siapapun yang berani bergerak.

Meski dalam posisi berbahaya dalam jangkauan letusan pistol di hadapannya, Neji berusaha tetap tenang dan mengamati kondisi sekeliling. Dia melihat 4 orang itu sedang berdiskusi dengan cara mereka, dari sana, Neji bisa menyimpulkan siapa otak dari perampokan ini.

Kemudian terdengar suara dari luar, Neji menduga itu adalah negosiator, melihat cara bicaranya yang membujuk para perampok untuk bernegosiasi dengan polisi. Sekilas, Neji melihat pada sosok Gaara yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan posisi yang sama dengannya, dihadapkan pada moncong pistol.

Sesaat di dalam ketegangan yang luar biasa begitu si pemimpin perampokan menanggapi usulan dari negosiator kepolisisan, Neji melihat orang yang menodongkan senjatanya sedikit lengah. Dan pemuda berambut panjang itu pun mengambil kesempatan bagus itu untuk merebut senjata yang ditodongkan padanya.

Gerakan Neji yang tidak terduga itu membuat seorang perampok roboh tanpa bisa melawan. Kesempatan itu juga dipakai Gaara dengan baik, dia menjegal kaki orang di hadapannya dan seketika melumpuhkannya. Sementara itu Neji juga berhasil mengatasi 1 orang lain yang berdiri di depan teller bank.

Si pemimpin pun sepertinya kaget karena 3 rekannya bisa dilumpuhkan dengan mudah, tapi nasibnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain. Tubuh besarnya terhempas menabrak pot bunga di sudut ruangan saat sebuah tendangan dari Neji menghantam perutnya dengan telak.

Polisi yang mendengar keributan dari dalam sempat berpikiran buruk, namun seketika mereka menjadi lega begitu orang-orang keluar dari bank itu dengan wajah penuh rasa syukur….

Gaara berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. Saat itu Neji menghampiri dan menyodorinya sebuah sapu tangan. Gaara mengambilnya untuk membersihkan luka di pipinya.

"Kau hebat," kata Neji.

"Hnn—kau yang lebih hebat. Bisa mengatasi perampok seperti itu," Gaara sedikit kesakitan saat dia menekan lukanya, "aku tidak menyangka kau jago bela diri."

"Paman yang mengajariku. Katanya—kita butuh itu untuk menjaga diri. Dan—terbukti berguna 'kan?" Neji tersenyum.

Kemudian si ibu muda tadi sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri 2 pemuda itu. Bayi dalam gendongannya sudah berhenti menangis,

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah menolongku tadi. Dan kalian menyelamatkan kami semua," katanya tulus.

"Sudah kewajiban untuk saling membantu dalam situasi seperti tadi," ujar Neji.

Gaara memandang si bayi yang kini tertawa-tawa senang merasakan belaian sayang dari ibunya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan memberi si bayi sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua serasa menjadi _Heroes of the Day_ dan menerima banyak sekali ucapan terima kasih. Dan begitu polisi meminta mereka berdua ikut ke kantor untuk memberi kesaksian, itu kali pertama mereka merasa kantor polisi adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan^^.

#

"Yak—sudah selesai," seorang polisi wanita mengobati luka di pipi Gaara. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada 2 pemuda tampan di depannya, "kalian berdua hebat sekali. jarang ada anak muda yang bisa bertindak seperti kalian," katanya, "sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Dan aku berharap masih banyak anak muda yang berani seperti kalian."

Gaara dan Neji pun meninggalkan gedung kepolisian itu dan melanjutkan hari mereka.

"Ga nyangka ya—bisa kena kejadian seperti barusan," Neji membenahi posisi topinya, "padahal niatnya mau beli CD, malah keseret kasus."

"Pengalaman pertama di musim panas," Gaara merasa tidak nyaman bicara dengan luka di pipi yang pastinya juga melukai bibir dan gusinya, "cocok untuk dibuat lagu."

Neji melirik ke luka Gaara, "sepertinya sakit," dia menyentuh sisi plester yang tertempel di pipi Gaara, "sampai biru begini."

"Ga terlalu kok," kata Gaara, "tapi sepertinya aku bakal berteman akrab dengan bubur untuk beberapa hari ini."

Neji tertawa pelan, "ya sudah—aku traktir makan bubur di tempat langgananku. Enak kok. Lagipula—sebenarnya perutku keroncongan nih."

"Tawaran yang tidak bisa ditolak," kata Gaara.

Dan menuruti perut mereka yang sudah berteriak menuntut hak, Gaara dan Neji kembali ke daerah Shibuya dan menuju ke sebuah resto yang lumayan besar. Mereka masuk dan langsung merasa nyaman saat dinginnya ruangan itu menyamankan tubuh mereka yang keringatan.

"Disana saja," Neji menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruang yang dekat dengan jendela kaca. Setelah duduk, Neji pun memesan 2 porsi bubur plus minuman dingin, "aku suka sekali makan disini. Masakannya enak semua."

"Hmm—aku jarang makan di Family Resto seperti ini. Apalagi kalau bareng Naruto cs, paling juga cuma makan ramen," Gaara melepas topinya.

"Si Naruto itu memang maniak ramen, ya? Sampai heran," Neji ikut melepas topinya dan membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "O iya, mengenai liburan kita—besok kita berangkat jam 10. Aku tunggu di stasiun, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk, "memang butuh berapa lama untuk sampai ke villa keluargamu?"

"Yah—kira-kira 5-6 jam dengan kereta api. Terus masih harus naik bus sekali. lumayan jauh sih—tapi aku yakin kalian bakal suka tempatnya."

Obrolan mereka terputus sebentar saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Di musim panas, tempat itu bakal ramai sekali. walau aku lebih sering diam di rumah sih dari pada main-main ke pantai," lanjut Neji setelah pelayan itu pergi, "nanti teman Hanabi juga akan ikut menginap. Makanya tahun ini bakal lebih ramai."

"Pasti menyenangkan," Gaara menyendok bubur yang mengeluarkan aroma lezat itu dan meniupnya, "aku sudah bisa membayangkan wajah heboh Naruto. Dia itu suka sekali ke laut. Sudah seperti ikan pulang kampung saja."

Neji tertawa mendengar perumpamaan dari Gaara, "di daerah itu juga ada festival kembang api, jadi—aku yakin kalian suka," dia menyeruput orange juice dinginnya, "—habis ini—kau mau kemana?"

Gaara meniupi bubur di sendoknya, tidak mau tambah pekara dengan menjejalkan bubur panas itu dalam mulutnya, "entahlah—aku suntuk di rumah, jadi aku mungkin bakal muter2 di Shibuya. Kalau bosan paling juga ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga suntuk di rumah. Lagipula ini hari pertama liburan, ga asik banget kalau tetap ada di rumah."

"Iya sih—tapi panasnya ini… keterlaluan," Gaara memandang ke jalanan di balik jendela resto itu, "sepertinya kita bisa memasak tanpa kompor."

Neji mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian, usai makan siang itu, mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Sesekali mereka melihat anak-anak SMA yang baru pulang dari kelas musim panas. Itu membuat Neji dan Gaara jadi bertukar cerita mengenai masa SMA mereka….

"Jadi kau pernah sekali terpaksa ikut kelas musim panas?"

Gaara mengangguk, "gara-gara demam tinggi, aku tidak bisa masuk saat ujian semester. Jadilah—aku merasakan kelas yang paling menyiksa seumur hidupku."

Neji tertawa, "ga kebayang deh. Padahal kau ini 'kan pintar."

"Itu ingatan yang paling ingin aku lupakan. Tapi anehnya—justru itu yang paling aku ingat sampai sekarang," Gaara mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

Mencoba melindungi diri dari kekeringan, Neji pun mengajak Gaara untuk membeli minuman dingin di salah satu gerai minuman di sekitar sana. Ya—setidaknya itu menjaga tenggorokan mereka supaya tetap basah^^.

Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali menyusuri Shibuya meski harus berperang dengan suhu tinggi. Dan saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Gaara mengusulkan supaya mereka ke apartemennya Sasuke saja. Neji pun setuju, makan Gaara menghubungi sohibnya itu dan mengabarkan kalau mereka akan datang.

Dari Shibuya menuju ke apartemen Sasuke cukup ditempuh dengan perjalanan 25 menit dengan subway.

Di tempat Sasuke, mereka berdua disuguhi kericuhan yang biasa terjadi diantara 2 mahkluk ajaib itu. Tapi mereka sudah terbiasa dan malah menganggap itu hiburan untuk mengatasi panasnya udara hari itu….

.

#

.

"Hee—jadi kalian kemarin dapet pengalaman seru ya? Asik bangeeet!!" Seru Naruto heboh saat dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gaara dan Neji di bank, "kenapa ga crita waktu kalian main kemarin?"

"Kami lupa. Lagipula kami main cuma mau menghilangkan stress kok," kata Neji.

"Tapi—Asik apanya? Kau mau di todong senjata beneran di mukamu?" Gaara bersandar di kursinya dan menikmati pemandangan yang melintas cepat di luar kereta.

Neji tertawa pelan, "kalau ingat itu—agak seram juga sih."

Saat itu Hanabi datang menghampiri kakak sepupunya, "Neji Niisan, boleh pinjam MD?"

"Boleh saja," Neji mengeluarkan MD dari dalam tas pinggangnya dan memberikannya pada Hanabi.

Gadis cilik itu mengeluarkan isi MD itu dan mengembalikanya pada Neji, "aku butuh playernya doang kok," dan dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama kakak perempuannya di belakang Neji cs.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "kalian bertiga itu mirip banget, ya? Ga kaya' sepupu, malah beneran kaya' sodara kandung."

"Ya—mungkin karena ayahku dan ayah mereka adalah saudara kembar," kata Neji asal.

"Hee—jadi begitu ya?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti.

Neji melirik jam tangannya, "masih 2 jam lagi, aku mau tidur saja," Neji membenahi posisi duduknya dan bersandar nyaman, "kalian tidak tidur?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "aku sih kuat melek. Ga kaya' si temee ini. Mana bisa dia bangun sampai tempat tujuan," Naruto nyengir melirik Sasuke yang sudah pulas sejak tadi di sebelahnya.

"Ya sudah—aku tidur, ya?!"

"Tidur saja. Aku dan Gaara kuat melek kok," kata Naruto PD.

Neji pun akhirnya mengistirahatkan dirinya. Udara dalam keeta yang sejuk karena pendingin udara membuat Neji dengan cepatnya pulas tanpa mimpi.

#

"Hyahuuu—akhirnya sampai!!!" Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah duduk selama 6 jam dalam kereta.

Sasuke menguap lebar. Dia baru bangun begitu kereta berhenti di stasiun.

Sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengecek barang-barangnya. Saat itu ponselnya berbunyi dan Gaara pun membaca E-mail yang masuk.

"Siapa?" Naruto mengintip layar ponsel Gaara, "Sakura Chan lagi, ya? Dia udah kaya ibu-ibu yang khawatir sama anaknya saja."

Gaara membalas E-mail itu dengan cepat dan menyimpan lagi ponsel dalam saku celananya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Sakura?" tanya Neji heran.

"Selalu gini nih, kalau dia ga ikut dengan kami bertiga. Bawaannya pasti khawatiran. Waktu SMA dulu juga gitu," kata Naruto, "seperti kakak perempuan banget deh."

"Sakura memang lebih dewasa dari kalian bertiga," kata Neji sambil membawa tas di tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi protes Naruto dan menghampiri Hinata, "apa Kiba sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kiba Kun sudah datang sejak kemarin…" ada rona merah di pipinya, "ka—katanya dia mau menjemput disini."

"Hmm—" Neji hanya berkomentar datar, lalu dia beralih pada Hanabi, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Teman-temanku baru datang besok. Jadi hari ini aku mau tidur dulu," katanya.

"Jadi teman-teman Hanabi Chan mau datang juga?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak sudah nemplok di punggung Neji, "wah—bakal ramai donk?!"

Mendapat panggilan 'Chan' membuat Hanabi sedikit kesal, "mereka memang selalu kemari setiap tahun dengan keluarga mereka. Sama seperti aku!!" jawabnya sewot dan lansung pergi ke vending machine di dekat loket.

Neji tertawa geli melihat Hanabi yang selalu saja maunya diperlakukan seperti orang dewasa, "maaf ya, dia memang seperti itu. Sok tua."

Naruto nyengir, "ga masalah. Aku kenal anak yang lebih parah dari Hanabi," dia terkikik mengingat cucu dari orang yang mengasuhnya sejak dulu.

"Ah—Kiba Kun!!"

Neji dan Naruto serempak menoleh saat Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Disamping pemuda itu ada seekor anjing putih yang menggemaskan.

"Hai," sapa Kiba semangat. Anjing di sebelahnya menyalak ak kalah semangat dengan tuannya, "tahun ini tambah anggota, ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Iya—Mereka bertiga ini teman kuliah Niisan," Hinata memperkenalkan Kiba pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kau sendiri, mana Shino dan Sai?" tanya Neji.

"Sai sih—sudah pasti berduaan sama Ino. Pakai tanya lagi. Si Shino juga—pasti sudah asik berburu serangga," Kiba lalu membawakan tas Hinata, "malam nanti jadi BBQ 'kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Pasti," jawab Hanabi, yang baru balik dari vending machine, penuh semangat, "itu acara wajib tahunan 'kan?!"

"Ya sudah—seperti biasa, kumpul jam 8," kata Neji, "kami ke villa duluan. Terserah kalian mau kemana," katanya santai meski membuat muka Hinata merah sempurna.

#

"Hinata Chan itu gadis yang manis, ya? Beda dengan Sakura Chan," kata Naruto saat mereka berempat ngumpul di beranda belakang villa yang langsung menghadap laut.

"Ku adukan ke Sakura baru tahu rasa kau," Sasuke menyeruput es sirupnya.

Naruto cuma nyengir, lalu dia memandang ke pantai yang penuh sesak oleh ratusan orang, "apa tiap tahun selalu ramai begini?"

"Begitulah. Sudah aku bilang, disini daerah wisata. Besok waktu ke laut aku tunjukkan terumbu karang yang istimewa di pantai ini."

"Wiii—bisa nyelaaam!!! Jadi ingat waktu ke okinawa, di sana pantainya juga bagus," Naruto semangat duluan.

"Kalian sudah pernah ke okinawa?"

"Ya—baru kemarin aja sih, setelah ujian masuk universitas. Kami berlima liburan ke sana," Naruto mengambil makanan ringan yang ada di meja, "Neji San udah pernah kemana saja?"

Neji bersandar di kursi bambu itu, "seringnya sih kesini. Tapi—pernah juga ke Izu."

"Pantai disana juga bagus," komentar Naruto. Sambil nyemil, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih memegang minuman dinginnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Gaara, "—kalian berdua ini sakit gigi, ya? Dari tadi diem m'lulu?!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "kau ini yang aneh—panas menyengat begini kok masih bisa-bisanya semangat."

"Bhuu—payah!!" lalu Naruto memandang Gaara, "kalo Gaara sih—emang bakat diem kali ya?! Mana sekarang pipi kamu lebam begitu, pasti males ngomong."

Gaara cuma melemparkan pandangan sebal pada si pirang hyperaktif itu.

Neji melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjuk ke arah jam 6, matahari juga sudah mulai terbenam dan membuat lukisan alam yang mempesona di batas cakrawala. Lalu dia berdiri, "kita siap-siap untuk BBQ yuk? Sebentar lagi yang lain pasti datang."

Yang lain pun mengikuti Neji menuju ke halaman yang luas di sekitar villa itu. Mereka membagi tugas. Naruto dan Sasuke kebagian jatah untuk mengangkuti meja dan kursi untuk di tata di sekitar taman. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara menyiapkan peralatan BBQ yang tersimpan rapi di gudang.

"Pakai yang ini saja," Neji mengambil alas besi untuk memanggang, "yang kotak sudah agak lama," dia menyuruh Gaara meletakkan besi persegi itu di dinding, "terus—" Neji memandang berkeliling, "ah—itu dia arangnya."

"Biar aku saja yang bawa," kata Gaara sambil mendahului Neji mengambil karung berisi arang, "apa lagi?"

"Sudah. Nanti yang lain diar diurus Kiba cs. Biasanya juga begitu," Neji mengajak Gaara keluar dari gudang dan kembali ke taman.

"—Kiba itu sering ikut liburan kemari?"

Neji mengingat sebentar, "ya—kira-kira sejak 2 tahun lalu. Sejak pertama dia mulai dekat dengan Hinata. Sejak itu dia selalu menginap di penginapan yang terdekat dengan villa ini. Sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja disini? Villa ini 'kan besar sekali."

Neji tertawa pelan, "aku belum mau cari perkara dengan paman kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kedua putri kesayangannya."

"Hm—" Gaara membetulkan posisi karung arang di tangannya, "lalu—apa kau sendiri tidak pernah mengajak pacarmu ke sini?"

Saat itu Neji memandang kaget pada Gaara. Tidak menyangka akan mendpat pertanyaan begitu, "aku—sama sekali belum pernah pacaran kok," kata Neji.

"Aku tidak percaya," Gaara menurunkan karung itu di sebelah panggangan BBQ sementara Neji menata alas panggang di atasnya.

"Aku serius. Bahkan—kalian teman pertama yang aku ajak kemari."

"…. Aku tidak percaya."

Neji tersenyum, "ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Biar begini—sebenarnya aku lumayan tertutup lho sama orang lain."

"Kalau begitu—kenapa dengan kami tidak?" Gaara membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran abu arang.

Neji pun sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, "kalian itu berbeda. Dengan kalian—rasanya aku bisa bebas. Makanya—aku merasa sudah kenal lama dengan kalian," dia pun membenahi ikatan rambutnya yang panjang itu, "aa!! Plesternya terbuka tuh," katanya sambil menunjuk balutan di luka Gaara.

"Yang mana?" Gaara berusaha memperbaikinya, tapi gagal.

"Sini!" Neji pun membenahi plester yang merekatkan kasa di pipi Gaara. Dalam remang malam yang diterangi lampu taman, Neji bisa melihat dengan jelas memar yang ada di pipi dan sudut bibir Gaara, "kelihatannya malah makin parah…."

"…. Tidak juga. Memang begini jadinya 'kan kalau terbentur benda tumpul. Sebentar juga sembuh…."

Saat itu, entah didorong oleh apa—Neji menyusuri sisi bibir Gaara dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan kulit wajah Gaara yang halus. Sedikit aneh untuk seorang pemuda—tapi… Neji terpukau oleh wajah itu….

"Ou!! Hinata Chan—kau sudah kembali!!"

Seruan Naruto yang melengking itu mengembalikan Neji ke alam sadarnya. Mendadak dia menjadi kikuk saat memandang bola mata emerald yang ada tepat di depan matanya. Dan entah ilusi atau bukan, dia melihat rona merah di pipi Gaara sesaat sebelum pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya.

….

….

"A—apa-apaan aku ini…." Gumam Neji, "kalau begini terus—bisa kejadian deh…."

….

Mengacuhkan suasana hati dua pemuda itu, pesta BBQ pun berlangsung meriah dengan iringan musik yang pas untuk liburan mereka,

_When you're on a holiday_

_You can't find the words to say All the things that come to you_

_And I wanna feel it too_

_On an island in the sun We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain_

.

#

.

Hari kelima liburan itu, sebuah festival yang meriah menyemarakkan suasana di kota pariwisata itu. Saat malam tiba, mendadak kota seperti terbangun semua dan orang-orang memadati jalanan untuk menikmati suguhan pesta kembang api yang menjadi daya tarik istimewa di kota itu.

"Waiii—ramaaaaiiii!!!" Naruto berseru semangat.

"Tingkahmu ini lebih kekanakan daripada Hanabi," Sasuke mengipaskan uchiwa(#3) di tangannya untuk mengusir panas.

Dua sejoli itu tampak kontras tapi seirama dengan balutan yukata. Naruto mengenakan yukata bercorak garis sedangkan Sasuke memakai yukata bercorak kotak.

Neji juga memakai yukata simpel tanpa corak. Pemuda itu kembali 'nyaris' hilang akal saat melihat sosok Gaara yang terlihat beda saat memakai yukata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sebuah uchiwa terselip di belakang ikatan tali obinya.

"Niisan—aku duluan, ya?!"

Neji agak terkejut mendengar suara Hanabi. Adik sepupunya itu sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dia juga lihat Hinata sudah duluan bersama Kiba. Dan teman Kiba yang lain— Neji bahkan ga tahu kapan mereka pergi.

"Kita ke stan itu, yuk?" Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah stan mie goreng, "aku mau coba semua makanan di sini!!" lalu dia menyeret Sasuke paksa dan mengantri.

Neji menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto, "—kau juga mau?" tawarnya pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kita beli minum saja, yuk. Setelah itu kita coba permainan di sini," ajak Neji.

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Neji.

Sejak kejadian di taman di hari pertama mereka tiba di villa itu, entah mengapa, baik Neji maupun Gaara merasa kalau jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan diantara mereka, tapi masing-masing menyadari—kalau mereka mulai terikat satu sama lain….

Kemudian mereka berempat pun menikmati kemeriahan festival itu. Sesekali mereka berhenti di sebuah stan untuk mencoba permainan. Sesekali menang—sering kali gagal^^. Tapi mereka senang dan terus melanjutkan penjelajahan hingga tibalah waktu pesta kembang api dimulai.

"Kita lihat dari dermaga saja. Jarang orang yang kesana karena ga tahu pemandangan spektakuler yang hanya bisa dilihat di sana," ajak Neji, "pokoknya itu kursi spesial deh."

"Sepertinya asik. Ayo kesanaaa!!!" komando Naruto yang masih tetap semangat. Lagi-lagi Neji jadi seperti melihat wujud lain dari Lee yang sepertinya punya cadangan energi yang berlimpah dalam tubuhnya.

Maka keempat pemuda itu pun menuju ke dermaga yang seperti kata Neji, sepi. Naruto lari duluan ke ujung dermaga diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk di ujung dermaga itu dan menikmati hembusan angin laut yang sejuk.

"Kau mau ke sana juga?" Neji memandang Gaara. Mereka masih ada di bawah dermaga. Dekat tangga.

Gaara menggeleng, "disini saja."

"Hmm—baiklah. Dari sini pun sama bagusnya," Neji mengajak Gaara duduk di pasir pantai, "itu sudah dimulai."

Suara dentuman terdengar samar sebelum seberkas cahaya indah menghias kelamnya malam dengan bentuk yang indah dan penuh warna. Langit malam itu pun menjadi panggung yang sempurna bagi pelita semu itu untuk berpijar sejenak, memamerkan kilau indahnya sebelum akhirnya padam dan jatuh ke laut yang menjadi cermin untuk membiaskan cahaya itu.

Menyaksikan keindahan seni itu, hati Neji tergugah. Dia melirik pada Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut bata itu menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya, tapi bagi Neji—wajah Gaara jauh lebih menarik dari kembang api dimana pun….

Gaara tersentak saat dia merasa ada sentuhan di tangannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kalau kini Neji tengah melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Gaara. Perlahan—sebelum akhirnya Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara seutuhnya.

Ketika Gaara meninggikan pandangannya, dia tertegun melihat betapa dekat kedua mata lavender itu. Mendadak dia merasakan kalau wajahnya menjadi panas. Terlebih saat Neji mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Suara dentuman kembang api tak lagi terdengar di telinga Gaara saat akhirnya dia merasakan sentuhan pertama Neji padanya. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan begitu menggoda di bibirnya….

Sudah sering kali Gaara memergoki Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sebuah ciuman—bisa membuatnya seperti tersihir… tanpa daya untuk melawan.

Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Kini dia yakin kalau dia benar-benar melihat rona merah diwajah Gaara yang biasanya datar itu. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali menikmati pijar bunga cahaya di langit malam. Diam—tanpa suara. Namun genggaman tangan mereka tidak terpisah sedetik pun.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N :

(#1) Yoroshiku – Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu = Mohon bantuannya (Biasanya diucapkan saat baru mengenal seseorang)

(#2) Ittekimasu = Aku pergi; Itterasshai = selamat jalan, hati-hati di jalan, have a nice day

(#3) Uchiwa = Kipas kertas berbentuk bulat khas Jepang. Ini juga adalah asal mula nama keluarga Uchiha. Lambang keluarga Uchiha adalah Uchiwa ini. Dan sepertinya Kishi Chan membuat bahasa slang, karena 'wa' dan 'ha' dalam huruf Jepang bisa ditulis dengan karakter yang sama XD.

**Translate** :

(1) Let's go there, holding hands

To a hill where the moon shines as if it's burning

I'll come back for you, so just wait there

I won't sleep tonight

Until I understand how you feel, even if it's just fragment

(B'z – Kon'ya Tsuki no Mieru Oka ni)

.

(2)When I met you, I remembered

I remembered the long forgotten feelings of loving someone

Since that time that those wonderful feelings were restored,

Every single day has been so bright and colorful

Even if things get in the way, nothing will be lost

Because I vowed to do my best to care for you and love you

(YamaPi – Gomen ne Juliette)

.

Disclaimer tambahan untuk lagu2 yang dipake di FF ini v(^.^)v:

Michael Buble: Everything

Weezer: Island In The Sun


	3. Chapter 3

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated: Masih tetep T…. Pengennya si bilang gitu… tapi ternyataaa… Saia terbuai bujuk rayu dari bisikan2 menggoda yang membuat fic ini jadi M rated!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**True love begins when nothing is looked for in return.**

**~ Antoine De Saint-Exupery ~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji meregangkan badannya dan menguap sekali sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Suasana musim gugur menyapa matanya dengan dedaunan yang mulai mengering. Dia melihat jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hari ini dia kuliah siang, dan cuma 1 kelas saja. Makanya dia bisa sedikit santai.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Neji pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi di bawah untuk mencuci muka juga menyikat gigi. Rumah sudah kosong karena Hinata kuliah pagi, sedangkan Hanabi—jelas sudah berangkat sekolah dari tadi.

Neji mengambil sepotong roti gandum dari lemari makan dan menyiapkan sarapannya. Setelah itu dia pun membaca koran untuk mengikuti berita yang rutin dia baca tiap hari. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah membersihkan alat makannya, Neji pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap berangkat kuliah. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30, dia pun meninggalkan rumah.

#

"Ou, Neji San—ohayou!!"

Neji mencari asal suara itu, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto sedang melambai padanya dari jendela kelas yang ada di lantai 2 gedung musik.

"Ohayou!!" Neji balas menyapa, "sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Gaara ama Sasuke ada tuh. Lagi ngerjain tugas."

"Kamu?"

Naruto nyengir, "males ah—lagian bentar lagi kuliah kelar. Dosennya juga lagi ga di kelas."

Neji tersenyum geli, "ya sudah—aku masuk dulu."

"OK!! Habis kelas langsung ke tempat biasa ya!!"

Neji hanya mengangguk dan dia pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke gedung ekonomi yang terletak bersebelahan dengan gedung musik.

"Ohayou, Neji."

Kali ini Ten Ten yang menyapanya, gadis itu tampak sumringah.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum lebar seperti itu…. Seram tau."

Ten Ten tidak peduli dan tetap tersenyum, "ga salah kan kalau mengawali hari dengan senyum," katanya riang dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran dan dia pun menuju ke kelasnya sendiri. Hari ini—dia tidak satu kelas baik dengan Ten Ten maupun Lee. Karenanya Neji bergegas masuk dan duduk di depan meja dosen. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terganggu oleh ulah wanita-wanita genit yang tidak niat kuliah.

Mata kuliah itu terasa begitu cepat bagi Neji. Dia merasa baru saja duduk, tapi saat dia sadar—sudah saatnya kelas bubar. Neji membereskan kembali buku-bukunya dan segera keluar kelas begitu dosennya mengakhiri kuliah hari itu.

Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Neji pun memacu langkahnya menuju ke halaman yang terdekat dengan tempat parkir kampus. Tempat yang jadi tongkrongan tetapnya sejak musim semi kemarin. Dan seperti biasa pula, disana sudah menunggu 4 orang yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Akhirnya Neji San datang juga," seru Naruto yang sedang memakan ubi bakar, makanan khas musim gugur.

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara yang asik dengan gitarnya.

"Sudah selesai kuliahnya?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya di rumput.

"Sudah beres semua," jawab Naruto, "tapi Sakura Chan ada kelas ya, sore nanti?" dia menoleh pada si nyonya Uchiha yang sedang berkutat serius dihadapan buku sketsanya.

Sakura menoleh sekilas pada Naruto dan melanjutkan lukisannya.

Naruto cemberut karena dicuekin.

"Sebentar lagi ada pameran lukisan sih, ya? Makanya semangat sekali," Neji melepas syal yang melingkar hangat di lehernya, "makanya kau kenal dengan Sai, kalian sering bertemu diacara macam itu rupanya."

"Si Sai itu," kata Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku sketsa, "biar menyebalkan—tapi dia memang jenius di bidang lukis. Aku suka hasil karyanya. Lebih jujur dari orangnya."

"Ya—pertama kenal aku juga sedikit sebal padanya. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak baik kok," Neji mengeluarkan MDnya dan menikmati alunan musik kegemarannya.

Meski sebenarnya kumpul-kumpul begini ga terlalu penting, tapi Neji suka sekali. terutama—karena dia bisa bersama Gaara.

Sampai sekarang dia masih sering tertawa sendiri kalau ingat bagaimana wajah 3 orang di depannya itu saat dia dan Gaara mengumumkan perubahan status mereka. Dan sebenarnya dia sendiri masih sering tidak percaya kalau pada akhirnya dia bisa benar-benar jalan dengan Gaara. Tapi—saat ini perasaan Neji sedang melambung tinggi, dan dia hanya ingin menikmati perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya ini.

Sejenak mereka berlima sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Neji yang duduk anteng mendengarkan musik; Gaara yang antara niat dan tidak, tetap memainkan gitarnya perlahan; lalu Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah mereka; dan pastinya Sakura yang sekarang tampak frustasi dengan mencoret-coret halaman yang sejak tadi menyita konsentrasinya.

Lalu mereka semua berpencar saat Sakura pamit duluan untuk mengikuti kuliah terakhirnya hari ini. Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi duluan karena mau nonton film baru di bioskop. Tinggallah kini Neji dan Gaara berdua.

"Pada pergi tuh," Neji menyimpan MD kembali ke dalam tas, "ayo cari makan. Aku kelaparan," ajak Neji.

Gaara mengangguk dan membereskan barangnya, "kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

Neji kelihatan berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "apapun yang hangat. Udara mulai dingin."

Mereka berdua berdiri dan meninggalkan kampus.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi—aku harus beli mantel baru. Punyaku yang lama sudah tidak layak pakai," kata Neji, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurasa mantelku masih bagus. Lagipula aku tidak bakat beli barang. Rata-rata semua bajuku ini pilihan Neesan," Gaara merapatkan syalnya.

"Begitu," komentar Neji singkat. Dia selalu bingung kalau masuk dalam pembicaraan mengenai keluarga. Dari informasi yang dia dapat melalui Sasuke dan Naruto, dia tahu kalau Gaara punya hubungan buruk dengan ayahnya. Karena itu sampai sekarang, Neji selalu berusaha menghindari topik sensitif ini, "ya sudah—makan ramen saja yuk?! Jalan lebih lama lagi, aku bisa mati beku."

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke kedai Ichiraku langganan mereka dan segera memesan 2 porsi. Sembari menunggu, mereka pun mengobrol santai.

Gaara menghangatkan telapak tangannya pada gelas yang berisi teh hijau panas. Sesekali dia tampak ingin bicara, tapi seketika dia mengurungkannya lagi. Itu menarik perhatian Neji,

"—Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti sedang bingung begitu?" tanya Neji penasaran.

Gaara diam.

"Katakan saja!"

Gaara meminum teh hijaunya sebelum bicara, "—apa hari ini…. Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?"

Neji nyaris tersedak minumannya saat Gaara menanyakan hal itu, alhasil seketika itu juga dia menyemburkan teh yang baru saja masuk dalam mulutnya. Sambil terbatuk dia pun membersihkan cipratan teh di meja kayu itu, "ke—kenapa mendadak begini sih?"

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa."

Neji menggeleng, "bukannya tidak boleh," dia membuang tissu yang basah itu ke asbak, "cuma kaget. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gaara diam lagi.

Neji sepertinya mengerti kalau Gaara sedang tidak ingin cerita, "—kalau itu maumu… ya sudah, menginap saja. Kau sudah bawa pakaian ganti 'kan?"

Gaara memandang Neji dan dia mengangguk.

Neji tersenyum, "terus besok bagaimana? Aku ada kelas sejak pagi."

"Aku juga. Jadi—bisa berangkat sama-sama 'kan?"

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Kemudian mereka pun menikmati santapan yang kini sudah terhidang di meja mereka.

#

"Tadaima!!' Neji membuka pintu rumahnya lebar.

"Okaeri, Niisan," Hanabi menyambut kakak sepupunya itu penuh semangat, "aa—Gaara Nii!!" gadis cilik itu melonjak gembira melihat kedatangan Gaara. Memang sejak liburan di villa kemarin dulu itu, Hanabi entah bagaimana, bisa akrab dengan Gaara.

"Hari ini Gaara menginap disini," kata Neji sambil membuka mantel dan syalnya.

Mata Hanabi membulat dan bercahaya semangat, "kalau begitu ajari aku main gitar lagi yaaa!!!" pintanya penuh harap.

"Hei hei—kalau setiap kali kau memonopoli dia begini, aku tidak akan mengajaknya main lagi," canda Neji.

Hanabi merangkul lengan Gaara dan memaksanya masuk tanpa memperdulikan Neji.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya mengikuti Hanabi yang membawa Gaara ke ruang keluarga, "mana Hinata?"

"Neechan lagi keluar dengan Kiba Kun. Katanya sih mau nonton," jawab Hanabi cuek sambil mendudukkan Gaara di sofa, "nah—ayo ajari aku!!" dia pun merebut gitar dari tangan Gaara.

Neji tertawa melihat Gaara yang kebingungan setiap kali menghadapi Hanabi yang keras sifatnya itu, "ya sudah—bersenang-senang dulu di sini. Aku mau ganti baju dulu," Neji mengambil tas ransel Gaara, "aku bawakan ke kamarku."

"Ahh—thanks," kata Gaara singkat.

Neji pun naik menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan tasnya dan tas Gaara di bawah meja belajar, Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur….

"_Sial—bisa gawat kalau aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri. Sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran…._" Neji berguling, "_kalau sampai kejadian… bisa-bisa dia malah jadi bad mood,_" dia berguling lagi ke sisi yang lain, "_bertahanlah Hyuuga Neji—ini ujian buatmu!!_" serunya salam hati untuk mempertahankan rasionya.

Lagi sibuk berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, Neji dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponselnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan si ponsel dari dalam saku celana panjangnya dan membaca E-mail yang masuk. Dari Naruto,

"_Neji San!! Gaara ada di situ ga? Dari tadi aku telpon dia tapi ga diangkat!!!_"

Neji jadi bingung, perasaan dari tadi dia tidak mendengar suara ponsel Gaara. Lalu dia pun bangkit dan mencari ponsel Gaara di dalam tas. Setelah ketemu, Neji mengecek ponsel itu, dan memang—ada 7 missed call. Dan rupanya ponsel itu diset silent, makanya tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Lalu dia membalas E-mail dari Naruto, "_ya, dia disini. Dan malam ini dia menginap di rumahku_."

Rasanya belum sampai 1 menit, Neji sudah menerima balasan E-mailnya barusan, "_AHAHAHHAHAHA—menginap juga akhirnya =))_."

Dengan geram, Neji membalasnya lagi, "_ini bukan seperti pikiranmu, dasar otak mesum! Aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengannya yang lagi suntuk begitu. Salah-salah malah jadi perkara. _"

Lagi-lagi Neji mendapat balasan dengan cepat, "_ya kalo Gaara lagi suntuk, Neji San tolong hibur dia yaaaa!! Aku mo nonton dulu!!! Bai bai—_"

Neji pun menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di kasur, "hhh—mending aku mandi dan mendinginkan otakku dulu."

#

"Hanabi dan Naruto itu…. Mirip sekali," Gaara tepar dengan suksesnya di kasur Neji.

Yang punya kamar tertawa, "kau kan sudah ada bakat untuk menjinakkan Naruto, jadi—dengan Hanabi juga ga bakal ada masalah," katanya sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, "terus—mana gitarmu?"

"Aku berikan padanya. kalau tidak begitu—aku pasti dipaksa main terus," Gaara memandang langit-langit kamar Neji.

Saat itu Neji pun menyalakan CD yang sudah dia pasang di stereonya, lagu Blurry Eyes dari LARUKU mengalun mengisi sunyi dalam kamar itu,

"_Tooku no kaze o mi ni matou anata ni wa_

_todokanai kotoba narabete mitemo_

_mata shisen wa dokoka mado no mukou_

_Kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuiteiru_

_ano hibi sae kumotte... (1)"_

"Lagu ini…. Sudah lama ga dengar," kata Gaara.

Lalu Neji beralih ke sebelah Gaara yang masih berbaring, "buat aku sih, semua lagu mereka ga pernah ada yang bisa membuatku bosan," ujarnya pelan sambil perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata emerald yang begitu dia suka, "sama sepertimu."

Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi lanjutan dari Gaara, Neji terlanjur merendahkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman. Neji suka aroma khas yang ada pada Gaara, sering kali membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali. Dan Neji suka Gaara saat seperti ini. Mendadak si wajah datar itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan manis….

Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu saat lagu yang terlupakan lantunannya itu nyaris habis. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Gaara sekarang, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya mengusap lembut kepala Gaara yang membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu merasa nyaman.

"Kalau kau lelah—tidurlah…. Aku ada disini…" bisik Neji pelan.

Merasakan sentuhan Neji, Gaara pun mulai merasa mengantuk. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap dalam dunia tanpa mimpi….

Setelah Gaara pulas, Neji beranjak untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gaara. Lalu dia mengambil futon dari dalam oshiire (1#) dan menggelarnya di tatami kamarnya.

Neji membiarkan musik tetap menyala saat dia berbaring. Dia melirik jam wekernya, sudah jam 11 malam, pantas dia mulai mengantuk. Dia menguap kecil dan menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut.

Sebenarnya saat ini dia mati-matian menahan diri. Ini kali pertama Gaara menginap di rumahnya. Meski Gaara sudah sering sekali main sampai malam di sini, tapi—berada dalam 1 kamar dengan Gaara seperti ini…. Neji harus bisa berpikir jernih.

Memang sih—dia dan Gaara sudah bukan sekedar teman. Tapi, Neji tidak ingin menganggap Gaara hanya sebagai objek saja. Neji benar-benar ingin mereka berdua lebih saling memahami satu sama lain sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Terlebih Neji tahu—Gaara masih menyimpan banyak rahasia darinya. Dan sebelum Gaara terbuka padanya, Neji berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa tidak akan menyentuh Gaara lebih dari sebuah ciuman.

.

#

.

Gaara terbangun begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin yang menyentuh keningnya. Dengan paksa dia membuka kelopak matanya yang seolah direkat dengan lem itu, "—Neji?"

Dia melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Gaara merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Semalam kau demam. Lumayan tinggi sampai aku kaget."

Saat itu Gaara baru sadar kalau sesuatu yang dingin tadi adalah kain kompres yang kini mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya.

Neji mengusap-usap rambut Gaara, "tidurlah lagi. Aku sudah telepon Naruto dan bilang kalau kau tidak masuk kuliah."

Gaara memang merasa kepalanya berat sekali.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau istirahat saja!"

Meski hendak menolak—tubuh Gaara tidak menuruti dan dia pun kembali nyenyak dalam tidur. Gaara merasa begitu aman, mengetahui kalau saat ini dia tidak sendiri….

#

"38 derajat. Parah juga demammu," Neji melihat angka di termometer.

Gaara terbaring pasrah di tempat tidur dan membiarkan Neji merawatnya.

"Setelah ini, makan dan minum obat. Tadi Naruto E-mail, katanya dia mau kesini," Neji meletakkan termometer itu di tempat semula dan mengganti kain kompres Gaara.

"…. Maaf, ya—aku jadi merepotkanmu begini."

"Ga masalah. Aku sudah biasa merawat orang sakit," Neji membenahi selimut Gaara, "aku ambilkan bubur dulu. Kau jangan bangun!!" kata Neji tegas sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya—malu. Sudah menginap—pakai acara sakit segala.

Lalu pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Hanabi. Gadis cilik itu mengintip dari ambang pintu yang terbuka sedikit,

"Gaara Nii—sakit, ya?!" dia masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan, "apa gara-gara aku semalam?" dia berdiri agak jauh dari tempat tidur, "kemarin Gaara Nii pasti kecapekan menemani aku, ya?!"

Melihat wajah Hanabi yang tampak sangat merasa bersalah, Gaara pun menggeleng, "bukan salahmu. Memang sebenarnya kondisi badanku sedang droop. Itu saja."

"Sungguh?" Hanabi memandang tidak percaya pada Gaara.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "sungguh. Bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, karena Neji sudah kembali sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan juga segelas air putih.

"Lho, Hanabi? Kenapa disini?" tanya Neji heran seraya meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas yang dia bawa ke meja belajarnya.

"Memang ga boleh? Aku juga cemas sama Gaara Nii. Makanya selesai sekolah aku langsung pulang," Hanabi rada gondok.

Neji tertawa pelan, "maaf maaf—bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya—jarang kamu perhatian sama temanku."

Hanabi duduk di tatami, "kalo maksud Niisan itu si Lee—jangan harap aku mau perhatian sama si mahkluk hijau langka itu."

Gaara nyaris tertawa mendengar julukan Hanabi pada Lee. Dia pernah sekali bertemu dengan teman 1 angkatan Neji itu. Dan dalam hati—Gaara setuju dengan julukan itu.

"Jangan menjelekkan dia. Biar bagaimana dia itu satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa aku percaya," kata Neji. Lalu dia menoleh pada Gaara, "bisa duduk tidak? Kau harus makan sekarang."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Hanabi, tolong tumpukkan bantal dibelakangnya!" pinta Neji.

Hanabi pun melakukannya dengan suka rela. Dia juga membantu Gaara supaya bisa duduk dengan posisi yang pas, "pusing tidak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hanabi tersenyum puas, "ya sudah—kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu. Gaara Nii makan saja dulu, ya?!" dan gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar Neji.

"Kau itu—disayang sekali sama Hanabi. Padahal dia ga pernah seperti itu kalau aku sakit," Neji mengambil mangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Dia mengambil sesendok dan meniupnya, "nah—ayo makan."

Gaara jadi kaget, "a—aku bisa makan sendiri…" Gaara hendak merebut mangkuk dari tangan Neji.

"Tidak!!" kata Neji tegas, "orang sakit itu diam saja!!"

Kaget karena baru tahu kalau Neji ternyata lumayan keras kepala, jadilah—Gaara menurut saat Neji menyuapinya….

#

"Kami dataaang!!!" Naruto langsung menghampiri Gaara yang sekarang sudah tampak lebih mendingan, "gimana kondisimu?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Demamnya sudah turun."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara, "kamu buat kami kageeeeet. Sakura Chan sampai heboh mau bolos kuliah dan menjengukmu. Tapi—sekarang dia malah ga bisa dateng, soalnya ada undangan sama Itachi San."

"Aku… tidak apa-apa kok."

Saat itu Sasuke duduk di kursi belajar Neji, "apa ada masalah?" tanyanya langsung.

Dan itu membuat Naruto memandang Gaara tajam, "jangan-jangan…."

"Tidak ada," sela Gaara cepat, "hanya—hal yang biasa," suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan yang samar.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan sahabat mereka itu.

"…. Kau sudah cerita sama Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara menggeleng, "—aku tidak mau membebaninya…."

Mendadak Sasuke berdiri, membuat 2 lainnya kaget, "kau itu—pikiranmu masih seperti anak kecil. Kalau kau bersikap terlalu tertutup begitu—sama saja artinya dengan kau tidak percaya padanya. Percuma saja kau menjalin hubungan dengan dia kalau sifatmu itu tidak juga berubah."

"Sasuke—Jangan begitu!!" Naruto ikutan berdiri, "Gaara 'kan—"

Pembicaraan itu terputus saat pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah Neji yang membawa 4 gelas cokat panas. Neji bengong di ambang pintu, merasakan atmosfir berat yang ada di antara 3 pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian berantem?"

"Ah—enggak—itu…." Naruto gelagepan.

Sasuke mendadak menghampiri Neji, "sori, aku butuh ke toilet sekarang."

"Eh?!" Neji keheranan, "ya—ada di dekat tangga," jawabnya separuh sadar.

Sasuke pun langsung pergi.

Neji sempat diam sejenak saking herannya. Lalu dia pun masuk setelah berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya seperti semula, "kalian kenapa sih? Tumben melihat kalian begini," dia memberikan 2 cangkir pada Gaara dan Naruto.

Naruto nyengir garing sedangkan Gaara tidak berkomentar. Neji juga jadi tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Dia duduk di tempat Sasuke tadi dan mengambil cangkirnya sendiri.

"AH!!" seru Naruto mendadak, "tadi ketemu Lee," dia mengubek-ubek isi tasnya, "ini!!" dia menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan.

Neji mengambil buku itu, sedikit heran kenapa Lee menitipkan buku itu pada Naruto dan tidak memberikan langsung padanya. Begitu membuka buku itu, secarik kertas terlipat meluncur mulus ke tatami. Neji mengambil dan membacanya, tulisan cakar ayam khas Lee. Untunglah dia sudah terlatih membaca huruf yang mirip sandi rumput itu.

"_My dear friend…_"

"Hah?" Neji mengerutkan alisnya, membuat Naruto dan Gaara bingung.

"_Mulai besok aku dan Gai Sensei akan pergi ke China. Mungkin 1-2 bulan. Selama aku pergi—tolong titip Ten Ten ya!!! Dia udah aku kasih tahu kok. Nah—aku pergiiii!!!_"

Neji langsung meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Lho?! Kok dibuang?" Naruto heran.

"Ga penting!!" Neji meminum lagi coklat panasnya.

Tak seberapa lama, Sasuke pun kembali, "ada Kiba di bawah."

"Biar saja. Paling juga jemput Hinata."

Dan benarlah kata Neji. Belum lagi Sasuke menutup pintu, Hinata sudah muncul di depan kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan terusan berwarna putih dan rambut panjangnya yang diurai dengan hiasan jepit lucu.

"Niisan, a—aku pergi dulu. Hanabi juga mau keluar dengan temannya. Ka—kami berangkat sama-sama."

"Iya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam," kata Neji.

Lalu Hinata pun pamit dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Neji San udah kaya bapak-bapak khawatir sama anak gadisnya," katanya disela tawa.

Neji tidak berkomentar.

Lalu mereka berempat pun ngobrol sampai malam dan kemudian tepat jam 8 malam, Sasuke juga Naruto mengundurkan diri setelah 'menitipkan' Gaara pada Neji.

"Mereka kira aku ini tempat penitipan atau apa? Seenaknya saja," keluh Neji saat dia kembali ke kamar setelah mengantar Sasuke dan Naruto ke pintu depan. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Gaara dan memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu, "—demammu sudah hilang, tapi, kau masih harus istirahat."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Lapar tidak? Sebenarnya dari tadi perutku sudah keroncongan nih. Aku buatkan makanan, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara cuma mengangguk saja.

"Ok. Aku tinggal sebentar," Neji pun keluar lagi dari kamar.

Seteah pintu tertutup, Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bantal dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bersantai. Namun, meski begitu Gaara tengah berpikir—tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi,

"_Percuma saja kau menjalin hubungan dengan dia kalau sifatmu itu tidak juga berubah._"

Gaara menghela nafas. Kali ini dia mengakui kalau Sasuke benar. Dia dan Neji—bukanlah hanya sekedar seorang teman biasa lagi. Gaara sadar itu, tapi—dia belum bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya. Gaara takut—Neji akan menjauhinya…. Tetapi sekali lagi Gaara meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini adalah saat dimana dia harus bersikap jujur. Seperti Neji yang tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun kepadanya.

Tidak adil rasanya, kalau dia membalas kejujuran Neji dengan kebohongan.

"Kau harus bisa, Gaara. Kau-harus-bisa!" Gaara menggumam untuk meneguhkan hatinya.

Dan keteguhan hatinya itu langsung diuji karena Neji sudah masuk lagi ke kamar sambil membawa semangkuk bubur panas dan 1 mie instan kemasan cup.

"Malas masak, jadi makan mie saja. Dan bubur seperti tadi untukmu," Neji menyerahkan mangkuk itu pada Gaara.

"—Tapi aku 'kan sudah sembuh," Gaara protes.

"Bagiku belum. Makan saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" Neji duduk di kursi belajarnya dan menyantap mie cup itu.

Gaara diam dan memakan bubur itu. Sebenarnya—dia kaget juga sih waktu tahu Neji lumayan jago masak. Lha kalau dia? Jangankan masak, disuruh merebus air saja mungkin pancinya bisa gosong.

Selesai makan, Neji membiarkan mangkuk dan cup kosong itu tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Lalu dia pun beralih ke stereo miliknya dan memutar sebuah CD,

"_Say that you stay a little Don't say bye bye tonight_

_Say you'll be mine_

_Just a little of bit of love is worth a moment of your time_

_Knocking on your door just a little_

_So cold outside tonight Let's get the fire burning_

_I know, I keep it burning right"_

Kemudian dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "cobalah untuk tidur. Sepertinya sejak tadi kau gelisah," katanya.

Gaara menghela nafas singkat dan dia pun memandang kedua bola mata lavender milik Neji, "ada—yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu," katanya lirih.

Neji pun duduk dengan posisi senyaman mungkin, dia meraih tangan Gaara dalam genggamannya, "apa kau mau cerita—kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi down begini?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Lalu perlahan, dia menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang hingga sebatas siku. Saat itu Neji terkejut melihat luka memar yang membiru di tangan Gaara. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya bisa memandang Gaara tanpa suara.

"…. Sebenarnya—sekarang ayahku pulang. Dan… seperti biasa—emosinya memuncak jika melihatku."

"Ayahmu…. Memukulmu?"

Ada seulas senyum pahit di bibir Gaara, "baginya—aku hanyalah anak yang tidak pernah dia harap akan terlahir. Bagi ayah—aku adalah penyebab kenapa ibu meninggal," Gaara menggenggam tangan Neji erat, "aku takut—setiap kali ayah pulang… aku takut…."

Neji meraih Gaara dalam sebuah pelukan, dia kembali diam dan hanya berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu dengan sentuhannya.

"Kata Yashamaru…. saat mengandung aku kondisi ibu benar-benar buruk. Namun ibu tetap ingin melahirkan dan itu sangat ditentang oleh ayah. Dan yang terburuk pun terjadi, ibu meninggal setelah melahirkan aku… dan hingga kini—aku tidak pernah melihat ayah memandangku sebagai seorang anak."

Neji mengusap kepala Gaara saat merasakan bagian kaus di pundaknya mulai basah.

"Maaf—aku diam sampai sekarang…."

Neji menggeleng, "bukan pekara mudah menceritakan hal ini 'kan? Tapi—sekarang kau punya aku. Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau," dia mempererat pelukannya, "apa 3 sobatmu tahu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "merekalah yang pertama—yang tetap ada di sisiku ketika tahu kenyataan ini."

Neji menegakkan tubuh Gaara dan mengeringkan wajah pemuda itu, dia tersenyum, "dan sekarang 'pelidung'mu bertambah satu," katanya, "terima kasih kau percaya padaku."

Gaara ikut tersenyum saat itu, sebuah beban seperti terlepas dari pundaknya.

"Nah—sekarang tidurlah. Besok…." Neji terdiam sejenak, "…. Besok kuliah libur, ya?" dia bingung sendiri. Sampai lupa."

Gaara tertawa kecil melihat wajah Neji….

"Jangan tertawa kau!!" Neji nyengir, "ya sudahlah. Hari belum terlalu malam. Mau tidur juga ga enak," tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah ide, "kita nonton DVD di bawah, yuk. Aku kemarin baru beli film baru."

Gaara merasa itu ide yang sangat bagus, makanya dia setuju. Dan keduanya pun turun ke ruang keluarga, Neji pun tidak lupa membawa piring dan gelas kotor dari meja belajarnya.

#

"Jadi sejak 2 hari kemarin kau tinggal di tempatnya Neji San?" mata Naruto membulat saat tahu hal itu. Detik berikutnya, wajahnya terhiasi senyum jahil, "berarti… kalian berdua sudaaaah…"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" sela Gaara, "tidak ada yang berubah diantara kami."

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kelas, "Neji San itu kuat banget ya. Coba kalo si temee itu. Dia pasti ga mau ngelewatin kesempatan," katanya.

"Tapi kaunya juga suka 'kan?" Gaara mengeluarkan buku musiknya, "kalian berdua itu sama saja."

Naruto nyengir dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, "mana si Sasuke, ya? Masa ke toilet aja sampe 1 jam?" Naruto hiperbolis.

"Kesasar mungkin," jawab Gaara asal, "sebentar juga kembali."

Dan kata-kata Gaara tidak meleset, tepat saat bel berbunyi, Sasuke muncul di pintu kelas dan bergabung dengan 2 orang yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Kau ini dari mana saja sih?" tanya Naruto kesal, "memangnya toiletna pindah ke Shibuya? Lama sekali," gerutunya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan merogoh saku celananya, lalu dia mengeluarkan beberapa amplop berwarna pink yang khas 'cewek banget'.

Melihat itu, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuatnya sejenak menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu, "hyahahahaha—kena lagi kau!! Memang enak dicegatin terus sama anak cewek?"

Sasuke memandang tajam pada Naruto dengan isyarat 'diam kau, Usuratonkachi!'.

Kehebohan itu usai saat dosen seni musik modern masuk dalam kelas.

#

"Jadi Sasuke dapat surat cinta lagi?" tanya Neji saat dia dan Gaara pulang bersama dan sedang berada di kereta, "bisa aku bayangkan Naruto yang tertawa."

"Mereka itu tetap saja sama seperti dulu. Tidak bertambah dewasa sama sekali," Gaara memandang ke luar jendela dimana semua tampak berjalan begitu cepat, "hari ini—apa benar tidak masalah kalau aku menginap lagi di rumahmu?"

"Tidak masalah. 'Kan kau dengar sendiri apa kata Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku juga sudah bicara pada paman, dan katanya tidak masalah," Neji memandang wajah Gaara yang menunduk lesu, "kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku di sini."

Gaara balas memandang Neji, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya, "thanks."

Neji ikut tersenyum, "ya sudah—ayo, sebentar lagi kita turun," Neji mengajak Gaara berdiri dan bersiap turun di stasiun berikutnya....

"Malam nanti Hinata menginap di rumah temannya, Hanabi juga pulang malam—jadi.... kita beli makan malam diluar sekalian, ya?!" Neji merapatkan mantelnya saat mereka keluar dari stasiun subway itu, "gimana kalau karaage(2#) saja?"

"Apa saja. Tapi—tambahkan sesuatu yang berkuah juga. Dingin sekali malam ini."

"Kau benar. Baiklah—kita beli sup panas sekalian."

Mereka berdua pun mampir ke kedai yang ada di dekat rumah Neji. Setelah membeli makan malam mereka, 2 pemuda itu pun segera pulang karena udara malam semakin mendingin.

"Dingin sekali.... musim dingin akan tiba sebentar lagi," Neji menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menata makan malam di atas kotatsu yang ada di ruang keluarga. Di musim seperti ini, fungsi meja makan jadi tidak berguna.

Gaara menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sementara merasa nyaman saat aliran udara hangat menyapa kakinya yang ada di dalam kotatsu itu.

"Itadakimasu!!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai makan diiringi lagu yang diputar di televisi,

"_Karami tsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashite iru_

_Wazuka demo mezasu houkou e_

_Azayaka na kioku ga tsuki ugokasu_

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept? Does it have an end?(2)"_

"Suaranya khas, ya? Sesekali cobalah menyanyikan lagu-lagunya," kata Neji, menurutku suaramu pas kok."

Gaara diam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan dari Neji, "—Bagaimana, ya…. Aku suka sih mendengarkannya…. Tapi kalau untuk menyanyikannya—pass deh."

Neji tidak berkomentar dan hanya tertawa. Lalu mereka mengobrol santai sampai suara dering telepon rumah mengejutkan mereka,

"Aku angkat dulu," Neji berdiri dan mengangkat telepon itu, "Hyuuga disini," Neji menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Neji, untunglah kau dirumah_," suara Hiashi menyapa Neji dari seberang sana.

"Paman—ada apa?"

"_Bisa aku minta tolong?! Ada dokumen penting yang tertinggal di laci mejaku. Bisa kau kirimkan padaku lewat fax? Aku butuh data itu segera_."

"Baiklah, akan segera aku kirim," setelah itu Neji pun menutup teleponnya dan bergegas menuju ke ruang kerja pamannya. Selesai mengirim fax, Neji kembali ke meja makan, tapi niat makannya hilang sudah.

"Memang pamanmu sempat pulang?" tanya Gaara heran karena dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok seorang Hyuuga Hiashi di rumah ini.

"Sepertinya sih tadi pagi sempat pulang," Neji membereskan piring dan mangkuknya.

Tak lama, Gaara pun selesai makan, lalu 2 pemuda itu sama-sama membereskan sisa makanan mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar Neji.

"Aku masih ada tugas, kau mandi saja duluan," kata Neji.

"Aku nanti saja. Kebetulan aku juga ada sisa pekerjaan dari kampus," Gaara merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluatkan sebuah buku musik, "kadang jadi bosan juga dengan segala macam urusan musik."

Neji tersenyum dan dan duduk di kursi belajarnya, "ya—sabar saja. Jurusan musik kan cuma 3 tahun."

"Itu lama kalau kau tanya aku," Gaara duduk bersandar di sisi tempat tidur Neji dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang ga jelas di buku musik itu. Sesekali dia meletakkan buku dan pensilnya, mengambil gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah melodi, lalu menulisnya di buku.

Lagi-lagi suasana tenang antara mereka berdua terganggu oleh datangnya sebuah E-mail di ponsel Gaara.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"…. Neesan, tanya apa aku pulang malam ini," jawab Gaara sambil membalas E-mail itu.

"Hmm…." Neji membuka buku kuliahnya, tak lama, ponselnya pun menerima sebuah E-mail, dia pun membacanya, dan setelah selesai membaca isi surat elektrik itu, Neji langsung mengalami perang batin yang seru.

"Siapa?" giliran Gaara yang bertanya.

"…. Hanabi. Karena besok libur…. Katanya dia mau menginap saja di rumah temannya…." Suara Neji jadi lirih dan dia tidak berani meoleh pada Gaara.

Sementara itu, Gaara pun mendadak merasa gugup, "—oh…" komentarnya singkat untuk mengatasi jantungnya yang menjadi tidak terkendali.

Atsmosfir di dalam kamar itu berubah drastis. Sama-sama mereka sadar kalau saat ini…. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di dalam rumah yang besar ini….

#

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, tapi tak satupun dari Neji maupun Gaara yang bisa tidur meski kini mereka terbaring di kasur dan futon, bahkan lampu kamar sudah dipadamkan dan digantikan oleh lampu tidur yang menyala remang.

Ketika itu, CD yang diputar oleh Neji memutar sebuah lagu syahdu yang mengalun lembut,

"_Last night I watched you sleep as you lay there_

_I dropped down to my knees and said a prayer_

_I leaned over softly to kiss your beautiful face_

_But I could not cross the ocean of your grace_

_The moonlight held you aloft a picture of peace_

_The only sound was the soft breeze form the east_

_My heart beat down in my chest To the rhythm of your gentle breath_

_And the whole world calmed down For this moment of rest"_

Neji menelan ludah paksa. Lagu itu benar-benar mengusik sisi dirinya yang setengah mati dia tahan supaya tidak lepas kendali. Namun akhirnya—Neji menyerah kalah….

Perlahan pemuda itu duduk dan menoleh ke tempat Gaara berbaring. Dia memunggungi Neji, tapi—Neji tahu Gaara masih terjaga. Lalu Neji pun berdiri dan beralih duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara.

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai jatuh ke pundak Gaara. Dia menangkap reaksi dari pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Pelan—berusaha tidak memaksa, Neji meminta Gaara untuk membalik tubuh dan memandangnya dan dia tersenyum saat Gaara tidak menolak. Dan di dalam keremangan kamar, Neji masih bisa melihat wajah Gaara yang tersipu.

Kemudian Neji pun memberikan Gaara sebuah ciuman. Jemarinya bertaut dengan milik Gaara, memastikan bahwa mereka ada disini—bersama….

Gaara memejamkan mata saat Neji mengalihkan kecupan dari bibir ke leher dan menyusuri utuh bentuk jenjangnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup di sela hatinya, perasaan yang membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

Neji menyusuri garis wajah Gaara dengan jemarinya, memetakan bentuk halus itu dalam ingatannya. Tak hanya wajah, Neji mengingatnya dengan seksama, setiap sisi—tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Dia merasakan Gaara menggenggam erat tangannya. Neji pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "—aku akan berhenti kalau kau tidak mau…" bisik Neji pelan. Di minimnya cahaya, dia bisa melihat rona merah menghias kulit wajah Gaara yang putih itu.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

Gaara menggeleng perlahan. Meski ada sedikit rasa ragu, tapi dia tidak mau mengingkari isi hatinya yang menginginkan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Neji….

Begitu mendapat 'lampu hijau', Neji pun akhirnya memenuhi keinginannya yang terdalam untuk memiliki Gaara seutuhnya. Mengklaim wujud indah itu sebagai miliknya sendiri.

Jemari Neji membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan Gaara. satu demi satu dengan begitu pelannya seolah yakin jika waktu tidak akan berlari menyusul mereka. Di singkirkannya helai katun itu hingga dia bertemu langsung dengan keelokan tubuh Gaara.

Pundak yang tegap, dada yang bidang, dan otot yang terbentuk halus di bagian yang pas dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu tampak mempesona bagi Neji.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Neji menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sentuhan yang halus tapi begitu menggoda.

"Jangan seperti ini," Neji membuka kedua bibir Gaara dan menciumnya, "kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri," bisiknya masih dengan menikmati Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman, "tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu disini…." Katanya sebelum kembali memetakan seluruh tubuh Gaara, dan kini dia melakukannya dengan bibir.

Gaara mati-matian menahan suaranya—namun pesona Neji begitu memikat yang akhirnya membuat dia tunduk dan mengerang pasrah pada semua sentuhan Neji di kulitnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Melaju seirama tarikan nafasnya yang memburu. Gaara tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Begitu pun dengan Neji, seumur hidupnya—dia belum pernah menginginkan sesuatu… seseorang sampai seperti gila begini….

Suara Gaara yang menggelitik gendang telinganya semakin membuat Neji melupakan pintu logika yang masih sedikit terbuka. Dia pun menutup rapat pintu itu, menguncinya, dan membuang kunci itu entah kemana. Saat ini dia hanya inginkan Gaara… hanya dia….

Tangan Neji kini mengusap lembut daerah perut Gaara yang terbentuk sempurna, menyusuri lekuk pinggangnya, mempesona Gaara dan menjeratnya erat. Rambut panjang Neji tergerai di punggungnya yang kini pun tidak terhalang oleh apapun lagi.

Lengan Gaara tampak melingkar di punggung itu, berusaha menjadi makin dekat dengan Neji. Dia membiarkan Neji berbuat sesuka hati, bahkan saat akhirnya Neji menyingkirkan helai terakhir yang memisahkan mereka berdua….

Neji membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Gaara, meraup segala keintiman yang bisa dia dapat dan bisa dia berikan. Merekam dalam otaknya semua suara Gaara yang terdengar di telinganya, semua gerakan yang tertangkap indranya…. Segala yang ada pada diri pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Gaara…" bisik Neji, "…. Be mine…."

Kedua tangan Gaara memeluk erat tubuh Neji saat dia merasakan ledakan gairah memenuhi seluruh jiwa raganya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis seolah bisa membakar tubuhnya.

"!!!! Aa!!" Gaara memekik pelan saat sedikit rasa tidak nyaman bercampur dalam terpaan sensai memabukkan itu.

Neji memandang wajah Gaara, tersirat sakit di wajah yang tampak sedikit pucat itu. Neji mencium pelipis Gaara, "tidak apa…. Perlahan saja…" bisik Neji untuk menenangkannya.emuda itu tampak mempesona bagi neji. terbentuk halus di setiap bagian yang membuat tubuh

Gaara menarik nafas—berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya sebentar, meski di atahu itu tidak akan banyak membantu nantinya.

Neji mengusap tato di kening Gaara dan mengecupnya, lalu dia pun meneruskan apa yang tadi tertunda. Perlahan—perlahan tapi pasti dia mengukir bukti perasaannya pada Gaara. Mengabaikan laju waktu diantara mereka, mengabaikan kesunyian yang tak pecah oleh suara tak bernada yang melantun indah memantul dalam rongga yang sesak dengan berjuta rasa.

"Ng!! Ne—ji…." Gaara tersengal menerima keutuhan dirinya bersama pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Ada denyut lembut yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Tak berbeda dengan Neji—dia hanya bisa merengkuh Gaara dalam pelukannya ketika akhirnya dia menjadikan Gaara sebagai miliknya dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dalam pesona si rambut bata itu.

Alunan musik yang telah berganti, mengiringi perjalanan keduanya menuju sebuah tempat yang tak dapat terjangkau dalam sadar maupun dalam impian,

"_Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one, Your sins into me _

_As a rapturous voice escapes,_

_I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness_

_Your sins into me, Your sins into me, oh, my beautiful one"_

.

#

.

Gaara merapatkan jaketnya saat dia duduk sendirian di bawah patung Hachiko, udara makin mendingin karena kini musim gugur sudah mencapai puncaknya dan hanya dalam hitungan hari kedepan, musim dingin akan datang.

"Sori, lama antri," Neji muncul sambil membawa seporsi takoyaki. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Gaara, "taman ini jadi sepi ya?"

"Ya—hanya sedikit orang bodoh yang mau bersantai di luar dalam udara seperti ini."

Neji tertawa, "berarti aku dan kau termasuk, donk."

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Ah—itu juga ada orang bodoh," Neji menunjuk ke sisi taman yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Rupanya disana ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sepertinya sih sedang having fun sendiri.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya, "kita kerjain saja," katanya sambil menghubungi nomor ponsel Naruto.

"Bisa cepat ketahuan 'kan?"

"Tenang saja—aku pakai private number," Gaara menunggu sampai Naruto mengangkatnya dan dia langsung mematikan panggilan itu.

Neji tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang kebingungan memandang layar ponselnya. Tapi ternyata Gaara tidak berhenti begitu saja, dan mengerjain Sasuke juga. Berkali-kali… lagi dan lagi…. Sampai membuat 2 orang disana kejengkelan sendiri.

Neji makin kesusahan menahan tawanya, sampai akhirnya tawanya meledak dan membuat Naruto juga Sasuke menyadari siapa yang sedang mengerjai mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA INI ISENG BANGET SIIIIIIHHH!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Neji dan Gaara yang tetap anteng duduk. Alhasil itu membuat mereka jadu pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di taman itu, "IIIKKKHH!!!! NYEBELIIIIN!!! NGERUSAK MOOD AJA!!!"

Neji tertawa melihat muka Naruto yang benar-benar murka itu, "habis—kalian berdua tuh ya, kalau sudah berduaan pasti lupa sama sekitar. Bikin orang jadi pengen ngerjain kalian."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, gondok, "dasar super duper usil!!!"

"Iya, maaf," kata Gaara yang terdengar sama sekali tidak niat minta maaf, "aku traktir Ichiraku deh."

Mendengar nama kedai favoritnya disebut, wajah Naruto langsung sumringah, "2 porsi!!"

Gaara berdiri, "kau habiskan 1 kedai juga teserah," katanya cuek.

"IYEEEEEIIII!!!" Pekik Naruto kegirangan, "kau dengar itu Sasuke? Makan sepuasnya, gratis lagi," Naruto nyengir.

"Dasar rakus. Kau ini selalu saja gampang dibujuk dengan ramen," Sasuke cemberut saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sudah jalan duluan dengan Neji.

#

Sampai di kedai Ichiraku, mereka berempat mengambil duduk yang agak jauh dari pintu masuk. Bukannya apa, hanya saja kedai itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang mencari kehangatan dari udara musim gugur yang dinginnya diluar batas. Mereka pun memesan 4 jenis ramen yang berbeda. Dan sambil menunggu, mereka pun ngobrol santai.

"Jadi kalian habis nonton?" tanya Naruto, "kok ga ngajak sih?"

"Yah—masa kencan berempat?" kelakar Neji.

"Kan double date^^," Naruto ga nyerah.

"Yang namanya pasangan kan butuh privasi. Liat tuh, Sasuke cemberut," Neji tersenyum geli melihat muka Sasuke yang tertekuk.

"Kalo dia sih mo gimana juga ya mukanya cemberut gitu. Udah bawaan," Naruto meminum teh hijau panas yang disuguhkan sebagai welcome drink di kedai itu.

Lalu mereka pun ngobrol masing-masing, Neji dengan Gaara dan Naruto dengan Sasuke….

"Hei Sasuke, kau lihat ada yang beda ga sama mereka?" bisik Naruto sambil melirik pada Neji dan Gaara.

Sasuke memandang 2 sejoli di depannya itu, "apa yang beda? Sama saja kok."

"Aaaah—kau ini ga peka banget sih!!!" geram Naruto, "masa kau ga lihat? Muka Gaara ga pernah sesantai itu sebelumnya. Bahkan waktu bersama kita."

Sasuke mengamati raut wajah Gaara. Memang, sobatnya yang satu itu tampak beitu rileks, seolah beban pikiran yang selama ini menghantui lenyap sudah.

"Ya 'kan?"

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk, mengakui kalau Naruto benar.

"Hai—kalian disini juga rupanya."

Keempat pemuda itu menoleh pada asal suara yang menyapa mereka. Rupanya ada pasangan suami istri Uchiha yang berdiri di dekat mereka dan menyebar aura mesra kemana-mana. Sakura tersenyum super manis sambil memeluk lengan suami tercintanya, sementara Itachi juga tampak sumringah.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Yaa—Sasuke galak sekali. Kami kan kangen sama kamu," kata Sakura, "habis—sejak pindah ke apartemen, kamu ga pernah pulang ke rumah."

Lalu Itachi dengan sigap memindah sebuah meja tunggal dan 2 kursi ke samping meja tempat adiknya duduk, "Sakura benar. Rumah jadi sepi kalau kamu ga ada."

"Ada aku atau tidak, kalian pasti lupa diri kalau sudah berdua. Menyebalkan!!" gerutu Sasuke sewot.

Sakura dan Itachi duduk berhadapan lalu mereka memsan makanan saat pelayan datang mengantar pesanan sebelumnya.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin. Kalian sudah ada rencana?" tanya Itachi.

"Belum sih—memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang memisahkan batang sumpit kayunya jadi 2 bagian yang tidak sama.

Itachi dan Sakura saling berpandangan, "kami sih maunya liburan ke Hokkaido, main ski atau ke onsen."

"Wah—asik tuh. Kita pergi rame-rame yuk!!" Naruto, seperti biasa, heboh sendiri.

"Kalau kalian setuju, aku akan cari tempat yang memadai buat kita semua," kata Itachi, "aku punya kenalan di sana," lalu dia memandang Gaara, "bukannya kakak laki-lakimu kuliah disana, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tapi tahun ini dia berencana liburan di rumah," kata Gaara sambil meniupi ramen panasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tinggal liburan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ga masalah. Kau seperti tidak kenal Kankurou saja. Dia pulang 'kan cuma butuh makan dan tidur. Mau ditinggal sampai liburan usai juga dia ga akan peduli."

Semua tertawa pelan kecuali Neji yang memang belum pernah ketemu dengan kakak-kakaknya Gaara.

Maka 3 pasangan yang akrab itu pun mengisi waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan perbincangan yang santai. Sesekali bersenda gurau atau membicarakan berita terbaru. Pokoknya apapun topik yang ditemukan, mereka bisa jadikan bahan bicara yang asik.

Selesai makan, mereka semua pun berpisah sendiri-sendiri.

Sakura dan Itachi memilih untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka dengan berjalan di daerah Ginza dan cuci mata melihat barang-barang bermerek di Matsuyakaya Mall.

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat karaoke dan menghabiskan waktu disana.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Neji—keduanya sepakat untuk pulang ke rumah Neji saja. Karena mereka berdua—masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua…. Tanpa gangguan……….

#

Gaara melepas sweaternya dan menyampirkannya di badan kursi belajar Neji, "besok aku pulang. Tadi Neesan E-mail aku, katanya ayah sudah kembali ke New York bersama Yashamaru."

"Baiklah—aku antar kau pulang. Tapi—naik sepeda saja ya!? Aku malas bawa motor," Neji pun melepaskan rajutan wol yang menghangatkan badannya sedari tadi.

Gaara mengangguk setuju. Toh sebenarnya naik sepeda lebih menyenangkan, karena berarti—dia punya waktu lebih lama bersama Neji. Dia pun duduk di tempat tidur Neji, meraih MD milik Neji yang tergeletak di sisi bantal. Gaara pun menikmati alunan musik dari player yang lumayan jadul tapi masih jadi favorit itu.

"_itsunomanika wasureta no ka? otona e to ayumu michi no naka de_

_itsunomanika wasureta no ka? raku shite nagare ni mi o makasu jinsei_

_itsunomanika wasureta no ka? otona e to ayumu michi no naka de_

_hikari to yami o samayou kedo dare ni mo mune ni wa michishirube(3)""_

Gaara ikut menyanyikan lagu semi rap itu. Membuat Neji agak kaget juga karena baru sekali dengar Gaara menyanyikan lagu genre itu. Dia pun duduk di dekat Gaara, menikmati lantunan suara merdu itu.

……………….

"—Neji Niisan!!"

Tok tok tok.

"—Neji Niisan?!!"

……….

Neji membuka paksa matanya. Dia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya…. Tunggu…. Bangun? Sejak kapan dia tertidur? Neji lumayan terkejut saat dia mendapati Gaara juga pulas di sebelahnya dan menjadikan lengan Neji sebagai alas kepalanya.

Perlahan dia memindah posisi Gaara, dan dia lega karena pemuda itu tidak terbangun. Neji pun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya yang terketuk. Rupanya sudah ada Hinata yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Ah—…. Neji Niisan sedang tidur? Ma—maaf aku membangunkanmu.." Hinata merasa bersalah sudah mengganggu.

Neji menggeleng, "aku juga tidak sadar kalau tertidur," Neji masih kesusahan menahan kantuknya, "ada apa?"

"A—anu…. Makan malam sudah siap. A—aku ingin panggil kalian berdua untuk makan bersama. Ha—Hanabi sudah menunggu dibawah."

"Makan malam? Memang ini sudah jam berapa?"

Hinata melihat jam tangan mungil yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya yang putih raping itu, "sudah jam 7.15."

"…. Baiklah. Aku bangunkan Gaara dulu. Setelah itu kami menyusul."

Hinata mengangguk dan dia pun meninggalkan kakak sepupunya itu dan menemani Hanabi yang sudah duduk manis dengan tidak sabaran di meja makan….

Neji menutup lagi pintu kamarnya dan membangunkan Gaara. Dia baru menydari kalau malam sudah datang saat melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Gaara—ayo bangun!! Sudah malam," Neji mengguncang pelan tubuh Gaara, tidak ingin mengejutkannya.

Gaara bereaksi dan membuka matanya meski jelas terpaksa.

"Hinata dan Hanabi menunggu untuk makan malam. Ayo!" ajak Neji.

Gaara duduk, masih setengah linglung. Neji tersenyum dan membantu Gaara berdiri,

"Kalau kau malas-malasan begitu…. Nanti malah aku serang loh!!"

Entah kenapa Gaara tanggap dengan ucapan itu. Seketika dia langsung melek dan memandang Neji antara kaget dan tidak percaya.

Senyum usil muncul di bibir Neji, dia pun tertawa pelan, "becanda. Mana mau aku sama kamu yang setengah mengantuk seperti ini."

Gaara cemberut —meski raut wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, seperti Sasuke—.

Lalu mereka berdua pn membenahi penampilan mereka yang nampak semerawut, lalu turun untuk ikut makan malam bersama 2 sepupu kesayangan Neji. Makan malam itu dibumbui cerita dan obrolan hangat. Membuat Gaara merasa enggan meninggalkan rumah ini.

Meski di rumahnya sendiri selalu ada Temari yang menemaninya, tapi—Gaara tidak pernah merasakan senyaman ini selama dia ada di rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang lebih terasa seperti penjara baginya….

.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Neji setelah mereka berdua kembali ke kamar.

Gaara duduk di tatami dan bersandar ke tempat tidur, "tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," dia menyambar gitarnya dan memainkan sebuah melodi indah.

Neji duduk di sebelahnya, setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, "tapi waktu makan tadi, kau diam saja seperti orang bengong begitu," dia melirik Gaara. Karena dia tidak mendapat jawaban, Neji pun tidak bertanya lagi.

"Hei, mainkan lagu itu!" pinta Neji.

"Itu? Yang mana?"

"Yang kau nyanyikan waktu ultah Sakura. Aku suka."

Gaara pun memenuhi request lagu dari Neji dan menyanyikannya,

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything _

_You're every song and I sing along…"_

"Cause you're my everything_…_" Neji ikut melantunkan baris terakhir dari lirik lagu itu. Sejenak, mata lavender itu bertemu dengan kilau emerald yang indah.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya mereka berjebak dalam sebuah _Deep French Kiss_ yang membawa mereka kembali dalam jeratan pesona yang tidak bisa mereka tolak.

Neji menyingkirkan gitar dari tangan Gaara dan merengkuh pinggang pemuda itu. Bibirnya kini menjelajah ke belakang telinga dan jenjang leher Gaara yang menggodanya.

Gaara menikmati aroma yang tercium dari rambut panjang Neji yang terikat rapi. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Neji.

Jemari Neji menyusup ke balik kaos Gaara dan meraba lembut perut dan pinggang Gaara, membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu merinding, bukan karena takut, tapi karena mulai tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk kembali merasakan kedekatannya yang sempurna bersama Neji.

Saat itu, mendadak petir menggelegar keras seolah berada di atas kepala mereka. Jelas itu membuat keduanya kaget, mereka sama-sama melihat ke luar jendela dimana kini hujan turun dengan teramat derasnya.

"Badai akhir musim gugur…. Akhirnya datang…." Gaara memandang kaca jendela yang mencoba menahan deru badai yang mulai mengamuk di luar sana.

Neji tersenyum dan menghadapkan wajah Gaara padanya lalu memberinya ssebuah kecupan, "berarti alam sayang pada kita."

"Eh?"

"Kalau badai—Tidak akan ada yang dengar meski nanti kau berteriak^^."

Wajah Gaara berubah merah dengan suksesnya. Tapi dia tidak kuasa menolak saat Neji merebahkannya di tatami dan kembali mengambil kuasa atas pikiran dan tubuhnya.

….

….

….

….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya saia buat juga adegan M rated –fiuh-. Moga yang pada rikues puas deh sama fic yang makin lama kok perasaan makin panjang aja –sigh-. Ya weizlah…. R&R lho yaa!!!!

.

**Translate** :

(1) Carried on a wind from far away

No matter how many times I try to say

These words their never reach you

Once again, my eyes stare somewhere out the window

This foreboding hasn't changed, I still feel it

Those days are getting blurry...

(Blurry Eyes – LARUKU)

(2) I'm against to the tangling wind

I am looking for the lost season

slightly but my way aims towards your eyes

pushed by a shining memory

How many cuts should I repeat?

How many fates should I accept? Does it have an end?

(Season's Call – HYDE LARUKU)

(3)Did you forget somewhere along the way? On the road to adulthood.

Did you forget somewhere along the way?

A life of going with the flow, taking the easy way

Did you forget somewhere along the way? on the road to adulthood.

we all wander the darkness but there's a sign pointing the way in our hearts

(Orange Range – Michisirube)

Author Notes :

**Oshiire**= lemari dinding. Yup—lemari yang ada di dinding. Inget tempat Doraemon tidur? Itulah yang namanya oshiire. Ini dimaksudkan untuk menghemat tempat dalam rumah daripada rumah penuh sesak dengan lemari.

**Karaage**= daging ayam yang diiris kecil dan digoreng dengan tepung bumbu.

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer buat lagu2 yang saia pakai ^^.

John Legend: Save Room

Wang Lee Hom: Last Night

AFI : Silver & Cold (again^^)

Michael Buble: Everything (again^^)

.

.

Lack of OST nich. Kalo ada yang punya ide, kasih saia lagu yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated: M and M and M and M!!!! o

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**So long as I can breathe or I can see, **

**so long lives your love which gives life to me.**

**~ William Shakespeare**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Salju turun perlahan sore itu dan menutupi jalanan saat Gaara keluar dari rumah. Hari ini dia dan Neji janji ketemuan di Hachiko yang entah sejak kapan jadi markas pertemuan mereka. Meski kalau dipikr—bertemu di taman dekat stasiun malah lebih mudah, Gaara cukup jalan kaki, dan Neji cukup mengayuh sepedanya selama 15 menit. Pemuda itu merapatkan mantel tebal dan juga syalnya. Cuaca memburuk setelah datangnya badai 3 hari berturut-turut kemarin.

Gaara mempercepat laju langkahnya menuju stasiun subway dan masuk ke peron untuk menunggu datangnya sang kereta yang dinanti puluhan orang dalam stasiun itu. Sedang enak antri dan menunggu, seseorang menepuk pundak Gaara dengan semangatnya.

Gaara menoleh dan shock melihat penampakan wujud ajaib bin aneh di hadapannya. Sesosok mahluk dengan potongan rata ala Beatless dan mengenakan setelah berwarna hijau norak yang ketat. Dan yang paling bikin Gaara membantu adalah sepasang alis yang menurut Gaara –dan sebagian besar orang- sangat tidak wajar tebalnya…. Yup—dialah Lee, Rock Lee yang legendaris di kampus mereka dengan julukan 'Si Hijau Gila Bela Diri'. Catet!

"Hai, kau ini teman akrab Neji 'kan? Aku sering melihatmu bersamanya di kampus," seru Lee powerfull.

Gaara hening.

"Yah—aku memang jarang kelihatan bareng si Neji, tapi biar begini aku termasuk teman dekatnya."

Gaara masih tetap hening.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Kyoto. Kau harus ke sana, kota itu adalah ayah dari semua bela diri di negri ini."

Gaara makin hening. Bingung mau komentar apa.

Dan Lee terus saja berceloteh tanpa peduli fakta kalau sebenarnya mereka baru ngobrol sekali ini….

Save By The Train—itu yang Gaara rasakan saat gemuruh suara kedatangan kereta subway itu memenuhi isi stasiun. Sengaja menyeretkan diri dalam dorongan massa, Gaara pun memisahkan diri dari Lee yang kebingungan karena orang yang dia ajak bicara sudah tidak ada di depannya.

…….

"Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu sih?" tanya Neji saat dia bertemu dengan Gaara di bawah patung Hachiko.

Gaara menghela nafas, "ketemu dengan temanmu yang ajaib, tadi di stasiun."

"…. Maksudmu—Lee?"

Gaara mengangguk, "heran. Masih ada ya mahkluk aneh seperti dia di dunia ini. Aku pikir hanya di museum."

Neji tertawa, "kau ini tega banget. Biar gimana dia itu teman yang langka aku punyai."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah resto. Niat mereka ketemuan memang pingin makan bareng. Tadinya sih mau ajak Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi—mereka bilang ga mau diganggu. Ya sudah, jadilah Neji dan Gaara kencan berdua.

Resto tujuan mereka adalah sebuah resto yang cukup digemari di dekat daerah Shibuya, karenanya, mereka tidak kaget mendapati tempat itu penuh sesak.

"Apa bisa dapat tempat?" tanya Gaara.

"—Aku sudah reservasi kok," Neji mengajak Gaara masuk dalam resto itu dan mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan, "aku pesan 1 meja atas nama Hyuuga Neji," katanya pada pelayan itu.

Setelah menyerahkan mantel dan syal mereka pada petugas penjaga pintu, Gaara pun mengikuti Neji yang mengikuti pelayan ke sebuah meja yang dekat dengan perapian. Gaara memandang sekeliling. Dari sana—dia tahu kalau resto ini cukup berkelas. Pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka setelah menuangkan segelas minuman pada tamunya yang kini telah duduk dengan nyaman dalam balutan kehangatan dari perapian.

"Hei—di sini pasti mahal sekali," bisik Gaara.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak masalah. Aku memang ingin mengajakmu makan disini. Lagipula—sesekali ada di tempat begini kan tidak salah."

Gaara memandang Neji dengan heran, "kau ini aneh."

"Hee—memangnya aneh kalau aku mau menghabiskan setiap waktuku bersamamu dengan cara yang istimewa?" Neji tersenyum puas melihat wajah Gaara yang merona merah dan tampak salah tingkah, "kita nikmati saja hari ini, ya?!"

Akhirnya Gaara pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka pun mengobrol santai sembari menunggu makanan mereka datang. Neji rupanya sudah memesan Full Course, lengkap dari sup krim panas sebagai Appertizer, sirloin steak sebagai Main Course, dan sebuah puding sebagai dessert.

Gaara jadi heran, 'kenapa dengan Neji hari ini'. Tapi dia tidak bisa bertanya dan mengikuti Neji menghabiskan semua hidangan itu.

"…. Kau aneh," kata Gaara akhirnya setelah mereka selesai makan."

"Hah? Aneh? Aneh kenapa?"

Gaara diam sejenak, "ya aneh. Ga biasanya ajak aku makan di tempat seperti ini. Biasanya juga di cafe, ramen, KFC atau McD."

Neji tersenyum lebar, "ga ada alasan khusus kok. Suer deh. Aku cuma lagi ngidam steak di sini yang enaknya setengah mampus. Iya 'kan?"

Gaara pun ga bisa mengingkari kalau steak di sini memang luar biasa lezat. Beda seperti yang biasa dia makan. Jadi—Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Nah 'kan? Apa aku bilang. Aku ajak kamu ke sini ya cuma mau ngajak makan steak aja," Neji membenahi kerah kemejanya.

Gaara memandang wujud tampan di hadapannya itu. Bagi Gaara, seperti apapun gaya pakaian Neji, pemuda itu pasti selalu bisa membuat Gaara kehilangan kendali pada degup jantungnya. Seperti kali ini, sekali lagi Neji sukses mempesonakan Gaara dengan mengenakan kemeja berwanra putih gading yang dilengkapi sweater rajutan berwarna senada dengan corak wajik coklat di bagian dadanya. Di padu dengan celana casual berwarna coklat gelap—bagi Gaara kini tak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya berpaling dari sosok seorang Neji.

Neji menyadari pandangan Gaara padanya. Tapi dia tidak berniat menyela. Bahkan—dia melakukan hal yang sama. Memandang Gaara dan menikmati kesempurnaan wujud di depannya kini. Gaara mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang bercorak garis merah di sisi bahunya dengan logo nike di bagian lengannya. Celana jeans santai yang dipakai Gaara tampak serasi dengan kaus yang dia pakai. Bagi Neji pun, Gaara tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun dalam pakaian yang bagaimanapun. Casual seperti ini, Ok—atau resmi seperti waktu ultah Sakura juga…. Bagi Neji Ok baget.

Puas saling menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka masing-masing, Neji dan Gaara pun meninggalkan resto itu. Lalu seperti rencana yang sempat mereka obrolkan saat makan tadi, mereka berdua pun menuju ke karaoke house yang ada lumayan jauh dari resto itu.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk nyaman di dalam salah satu room di karaoke house itu. Neji membuka buku pilihan lagu, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Hei—coba nyanyikan no 290," kata Neji.

Gaara melihat list di bukunya dan langsung mendelik pada Neji, "nyanyi saja sendiri!!" katanya sewot sambil memandang judul lagu di list itu.

"Lho—itu 'kan enka(1#) modern. Yang nyanyi aja orang amerika kulit hitam loh," kata Neji sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ya silahkan kalau kau mau nyanyi itu. Aku siap tertawa kok."

Neji ga berkomenar dan pindah ke list yang lain. Akhirnya dia memilih lagu no 109, setelah sebelumnya mewanti-wanti Gaara, "suaraku ga bagus lho. Jangan sampai pingsan, ya?!"

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "aku siapkan untuk panggil 911."

Neji tertawa dan akhirnya memutar lagu pilihannya, SUPERMAN by 5 For Fighting,

"_I can't stand to fly I'm not that naïve _

_I'm just out to find the better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train And it's not easy to be me_

_I wish that I could cry Fall upon my knees Find a way to lie_

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd But don't be naïve Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream And it's not easy to be me"_

Gaara bertepuk tangan singkat saat Neji usai menyanyi, "siapa bilang tidak enak? Kau bisa jadi sainganku," katanya.

"Jangan basa basi," Neji meletakkan micnya di meja, "dengan suaramu sih aku kalah jauh."

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dalam karaoke house itu dan benar-benar menikmati konser antara mereka yang entah sudah menyanyikan berapa lagu dan menghabiskan entah berapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Haahhh—suaraku sudah habis nih. Pulang yuk!" ajak Neji.

Gaara mengangguk. Lalu dia melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu dan terkejut saat bulatan waktu itu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Berarti—mereka ada di sini hampir 3 jam…. Tidak terasa.

Neji memakai lagi mantel dan syal miliknya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Setelahnya mereka keluar dan Neji membayar biaya sewa ruang karaoke tadi. Lalu keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Shibuya yang makin penuh oleh anak-anak muda yang mencari keceriaan di luar rumah.

"Sebentar lagi tahun baru," Neji melihat hiasan-hiasan bertuliskan Happy New Year 2009 sudah terpasang dan menghiasi wajah kota, "apa rencanamu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Biasanya sih ngumpul dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi—tahun ini pasti beda."

"Memang apa bedanya?" Neji sok ga ngerti meski dia senang melihat perubahan di mimik wajah Gaara, "tahun ini kau tidak berkumpul dengan mereka lagi?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji, dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya menjadi panas dan pastinya berwarna sedikit kemerahan….

Neji tersenyum, "kalau begitu—malam tahun baru nanti… kita ke kuil ya?! Aku tunggu di taman biasa.

Gaara cuma mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke stasiun untuk naik kereta pulang. Tak diduga, sebelum sampai di stasiun mereka bertemu dengan Lee yang kini tampak sedang luar biasa mesra dengan Tenten yang mengapit lengan Lee rapat.

"Hai, kalian berdua," sapa Lee –masih- semangat.

"Malam Neji, Gaara Kun," Tenten tersenyum super manis.

Neji memandang heran pada pasangan di depannya ini. Jarang sekali dia lihat Tenten bisa tersenyum selebar itu saat bersama Lee, "—kalian berdua habis menang undian? Wajah kalian lebih terang dari lampu-lampu disini."

"Memang tidak boleh kami merasa senang?" tanya Tenten tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, "kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi. Bukan begitu, Lee?"

Si pemuda kappa (2#) itu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Pokoknya—BIG NEWS!!" serunya dramatis.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, "mm—baiklah…. Aku tunggu 'big news' itu." Tapi sekarang—kami mau pulang."

"Oo—masih jam segini kalian sudah capek? Dasar payah. Kemana semangat masa muda kalian?!" Lee mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Yeah yeah—terserah kalianlah. Smpai jumpa," dan Neji pun mengajak Gaara pergi sebelum pujaan hatinya itu pingsan saking shocknya.

Sampai di stasiun, mereka baru ngobrol lagi.

"—Heran. Kok bisa kamu tahan sama orang kaya' dia," kata Gaara sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel.

Neji nyengir, "aku sebenarnya juga heran kenapa bisa akrab dengan Lee. Tapi—mungkin karena dulu aku dan dia sering bertemu di dojo milik ayah—jadi… gitu deh."

"Ayahmu punya dojo?"

Neji mengangguk, "dulu. Sejak ayah meninggal, dojo itu dikelola oleh salah satu rekan bisnis paman."

"Tapi dulu kau bilang pamanmu yang mengajarimu."

"Memang iya. Ayah memang pelatih di dojo, tapi karena terlalu banyak murid, aku 'dihibahkan' pada paman," Neji tertawa kecil, "aku masih ingat paman memarahi ayah karena tidak melatihku."

Obrolan mereka putus saat kereta datang. Untung saja tidak terlalu ramai, jadi mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman sampai mereka tiba di tujuan nanti.

"Apa pamanmu juga pelatih di dojo itu?" Gaara menyambung obrolan mereka.

"Bukan. Paman sudah menggeluti bisnis sejak dulu. Dia hanya sesekali ikut latihan di dojo itu."

Gaara besandar di kursi panjang itu, "ayah dan pamanmu kembar 'kan? Apa kau pernah salah mengenali mereka?"

"Ya enggak lah. Meski kembar, watak mereka jauh beda. Ayah orangnya kalem, sedangkan paman lebih tegas. Sebenarnya dulu aku lumayan takut sama paman. Apa lagi kalau dia lagi ada masalah, aku lebih memilih sembunyi di kamar daripada kena hukuman sit up 500 kali."

Gaara tertawa kecil membayangkan Neji kecil yang meringkuk di pojok kamarnya menghindari omelan pamannya, "rupanya kau itu lucu juga ya."

Neji tersenyum.

30 menit setelahnya, mereka pun tiba di stasiun tujuan. Hanya sedikit orang yang turun di stasiun itu.

"Aku antar?" tawar Neji.

"Tidak perlu. Rumahmu lebih jauh," kata Gaara.

"Ok. Tapi besok temani aku ambil foto waktu liburan kemarin ya?!"

"Beres. Di Hachiko lagi?"

Neji mengangguk, "aku tunggu jam 10 ya. Sampai besok," Neji berlalu setelah memberi Gaara sebuah kecupan secepat kilat.

Gaara sempat mematung sejenak. Tidak menyangka Neji akan menciumnya di tempat umum seperti itu. Tapi toh—dia cuek karena dia senang^^.

Setelah itu Gaara bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Udara makin tidak bersahabat dan di atidak mau mati konyol gara-gara kedinginan. Sesampainya di rumah, hanya ada Kankurou yang –seperti biasa- malas-malasan di sofa sambil nonton tv dan ngemil. Bagi Gaara, itulah cara Kankurou untuk menikmati liburan musim dinginnya. Persis seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi.

Sedangkan Temari…. Sudah pasti keluar bersama si bocah nanas itu. Gaara sudah tidak perlu bertanya.

Gaara masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan tiduran di kasurnya. Sudah jam 12 malam. Tapi dia sama sekali belum merasa mengantuk. Dia melirik ke kalender, sekarang sudah tanggal 28… hanya 3 hari lagi sampai tahun ini berganti. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum mengingat janji yang dia buat tadi dengan Neji.

Saat itu ada sebuah E-mail masuk ke ponselnya, Gaara segera membacanya. Dari Neji,

"_Payah—MD ku rusak._"

Gaara membalasnya, "_beli saja yang baru. Nanti aku temani ke Akihabara._"

….

"_Memang masih ada yang jual? Ini kan tipe jadul ga jelas_."

….

"_Kalau gitu beli iPod saja. Beres 'kan_."

….

"_Iya juga sih. Tapi benernya agak ga suka iPod. Tapi—dari pada mati bosan di kampus nanti gara-gara ga bisa dengar musik… ya sudah, aku beli aja_."

Gaara tertawa sendiri, "_dasar banyak alasan!_"

Jadilah—akhirnya dia saling mengirim E-mail sama Neji. Lumayan untuk membunuh waktu dan kebosanannya. Sampai akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan mengirimkan E-mail terakhirnya jam 2 dini hari….

#

Neji menguap kecil saat dia dan Gaara sedang menuju ke kawasan Akihabara, surga elektronik dan juga tempat para otaku berkumpul.

"Kau kurang tidur?" tanya Gaara.

Neji mengangguk dan menguap lagi, "gara-gara Hanabi yang kumat hyperaktifnya dan mengajak aku main PS sampai jam 4. Mentang-mentang liburan…."

Gaara tertawa.

Neji memandangnya sewot, "terus saja tertawa," gerutunya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah toko yang jadi langganan Gaara. Dia pun memilihkan iPod dengan warna yang sesuai dengan imej Neji. Akhirnya tanpa banyak protes, Neji menerima saat Gaara memilih warna putih gading untuknya.

"Akhirnya—sayonara juga dengan MD ku," kata Neji begitu mereka keluar dari toko, "aku sudah pakai MD itu sejak aku SMP."

"Ada awal ada akhir 'kan. MDmu bisa masuk museum sebagai MD terawet. Punyaku saja cuma bertahan 1 tahun dan almarhum dengan suksesnya setelah jatuh dari lantai 2 rumahku."

"Berarti… harus apdet lagu nih. Kau punya lagu yang enak?"

"—Lihat saja di iPod ku nanti. Sekarang aku lagi ga bawa."

"Kalo gitu aku main ke rumahmu, ya!?" kata Neji semangat.

Gaara diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "terserah."

Dan Neji tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka menuju ke Fuji Film, tempat dimana Neji mencetakkan foto liburan mereka ke onsen kemarin.

"Kau cetak berapa kali?" tanya Gaara melihat tumpukan foto yang diberikan petugas cuci cetak.

"Hmm—buat aku, kamu, Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi 4 kali. Naruto sih ga aku hitung, dia kan sudah jadi 'istri'nya si Sasuke. Tinggal di satu apartemen gitu, percuma aku cetakkan untuknya."

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Neji membayar ongkos cetak dan langsung mengajak Gaara pergi, "makan yuk. Tadi aku ga sarapan."

"Kebetulan, aku juga sudah lapar. Tapi—makan biasa aja ya?! Ga pakai acara ke resto mahal seperti kemarin," tuntut Gaara.

"Iya iya, tuan muda. Tapi—tuan muda kok maunya makan di McD?" Neji tertawa, "ya sudah, ayo!! Nanti keburu penuh."

Gaara mengikuti langkah kaki Neji menyusuri trotoar yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, "ah—itu Naruto dan Sasuke," Gaara menunjuk ke lantai atas sebiauh cafe yang berdindingkan kaca. Memang ada 2 orang itu duduk di dekat jendela sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Kebetulan ketemu. Samperin yuk," tanpa menunggu jawaban, Neji menarik Gaara masuk dalam cafe itu. Mereka pun menyusul pasangan ajaib itu di ke lantai dua.

"Lho?! Gaara sama Neji San ngapain disini?" Naruto kaget begit melihat kedatangan 2 orang yang tidak disangka.

"Kebetulan lihat kalian dari bawah sana," Neji langsung menggabungkan sebuah meja lain, "aku baru ambil hasil foto kita kemarin," dia mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kertas dari dalam tas yang disandangnya di pundak.

"Waii—fotonya sudah jadi?!! Lihat dong lihaaat!!!" Naruto dengan brutalnya mengeluarkan seluruh foto dari tempatnya. Jadilah—mereka heboh bernostalgia pada liburan seminggu yang lalu.

"Ini ini—waktu Sasuke kelamaan berendam di onsen," Naruto menunjuk sebuah foto dimana Sasuke tampak duduk lemas di sebuah kursi kayu dengan wajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, "ga percaya sih kalau dibilangin," Naruto ngakak, Sasuke sewot.

"Yang ini—wakti Itachi San lagi berduaan sama Sakura Chan," Naruto lanjut ke foto dimana ada Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang bermesraan ditaman penginapan sambil memakai yukata, "mesranyaaa… jadi iri. Si temee ini malah suka mukulin kepalaku. Me-nye-bal-kan!!"

"Kepalamu itu memang enak untuk di pukul," Sasuke melakukan sesuai ucapannya.

"ADUUH!!! SAKIT, TEMEEE!!!" jerit Naruto.

"Ya—sudah sudah, jangan berkelahi di depan umum, kalian ini…" Neji melerai.

"Percuma," komentar Gaara singkat.

Neji pun menyerah dan membiarkan dua pasangan itu bermesraan dengan cara mereka sendiri, yang mana kalau orang awam lihat, pasti mereka sudah bingung mau hubungi polisi atau ambulance.

Neji dan Gaara pun kembali melihat-lihat foto kenangan itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan 1 foto yang berisi gambar mereka berdua. Sama-sama mengenakan yukata berwarna ungu gelap, berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu onsen. Foto yang diambil Naruto waktu itu.

Neji dan Gaara sama-sama tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke dan Naruto – yang sudah selesai bermesraan – memandang mereka heran,

"Psst—bener 'kan? Mereka berubah," bisik Naruto, "kalau begini pasti dugaan aku bener deh. They must've spending the night together, a.k.a Making Love."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ga bisa bayangin bagaimana bisa Gaara ditaklukan sama Neji (ya ngapain juga dibayangin).

"Yakin deh," Naruto keukeuh.

"…. Mungkin juga sih…."

"Pasti sudah!!!"

"—Entah."

Naruto gondok.

Sasuke cuek.

"Temee!!"

"Usuratonkachi."

Adu mulut mereka tidak sampai di telinga Neji dan Gaara yang malah asik menata foto-foto itu sesuai urutan.

#

"Akhirnya kau tidak bisa pulang 'kan?!" Neji masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa 2 gelas coklat panas. Di dalam kamarnya, Gaara sedang duduk sambil memainkan gitarnya yang memang sengaja ditinggal di kamar ini.

Saat ini badai sedang mengamuk di luar sana. Deru angin dan salju terdengar sedikit mengerikan, seolah bisa merobohkan bangunan apapun.

Neji memberikan segelas pada Gaara, "sudah begini, saluran telepon pasti putus. Kakak-kakamu pasti cemas," Neji duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Paling mereka pikir aku ada di tempat Sasuke atau Naruto."

Neji tertawa.

"Tapi kau jadi batal merampok laguku."

Tawa Neji berhenti, "iya juga… di tengah badai begini—koneksi internet juga pasti super lemot. Payah."

Gaara menghabiskan separuh isi gelasnya dan kembali memainkan nada dari gitarnya,

"_konayuki, mau kisetsu wa itsumo surechigai_

_hitonami ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru no ni_

_kaze ni fukarete nita you ni kogoeru no ni_

_boku wa kimi no subete nado shitte wa inai darou_

_soredemo ichiokunin kara kimi wo mitsuketa yo (1)"_

Sejenak Neji bahkan melupakan suara deru angin kencang yang meraung di luar sana. Kini yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah suara merdu Gaara yang bagi Neji adalah suara terindah yang pernah dia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Neji meletakkan gelasnya di sebelah punya Gaara, lalu dia mendekat pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara saat Neji menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa..." dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menangkap bibir Gaara dalam sebuah kecupan, "hanya saja—kau ini terlalu menarik untuk di lepaskan begitu saja."

Sekali lagi rona merah menghiasi wajah Gaara yang membuat Neji makin terpesona. Lalu Gaara pun menuruti Neji yang memintanya berdiri dan meletakkan gitarnya. Dan dia tidak menolak saat Neji melepaskan jaketnya. Sebelah tangan Neji melingkar di pinggang Gaara dan membawa pemuda itu makin dekat padanya. Sementara tangan yang lain ada di belakang kepala Gaara, mengusap lembut helai rambut di sana.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat Neji menciumnya dengan lembut dan membawanya berbaring nyaman di empuknya spring bed di kamar itu.

"Mm—Neji…." Gaara menahan tangan Neji yang kini ada di pinggangnya, membawa getaran lembut di sepanjang tulang belakangnya, "pintunya…."

Neji mencium Gaara sekilas, "sudah terkunci dengan aman, kok. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu…." Kecupan Neji beralih ke belakang telinga Gaara yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang lirih. Sementara itu, tangannya meraih remote dan menyalakan Tape Sony nya yang langsung melantunkan tembang indah….

Hingga akhirnya Neji menyingkirkan semua kain yang ada di tubuhnya, Gaara tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya keberadaannya bersama Neji, tempat dimana dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

Neji menikmati tubuh polos Gaara, memandang semua yang ada di tubuh itu. Neji tidak lagi terkejut melihat bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Gaara. Bekas luka yang diberikan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tapi—bagi Neji luka-luka itu tidaklah berarti apapun jika dia bisa memiliki Gaara seutuhnya.

Jemari Gaara terjalin antara helai halus rambut Neji kala pemuda itu menciumi bekas luka berwarna pucat di dada dan perutnya……. Dan akhirnya kedua lengan Gaara memeluk punggung Neji seerat yang dia bisa ketika Neji kembali merengkuh seluruh sukmanya dalam keintiman yang lebih dekat lagi.

"_There's only one thing to do three words for you_

'_I love you'_

_There's only one way to say those three words_

_That's what I'll do—'I love you'_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_You're the best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you I love being around you"_

#

"Benar sampai sini saja?"

Gaara mengangguk," tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Kau pulanglah!"

"Uh—oke. Tapi kau harus telepon aku setelah kau sampai rumah nanti!"

Gaara tersenyum, "aku bukan anak bayi yang harus kau jaga 24 jam," katanya, "aku akan kirim E-mail setelah aku sampai nanti," dia akhirnya mengalah pada tatapan Neji yang lurus padanya, "aku pulang dulu."

Neji sebenarnya enggan melepas Gaara. Dia tidak ingin—pemuda itu terluka lagi….

#

"_Di rumah sepi. Untung aku pulang lebih cepat._" Neji membaca E-mail dari Gaara di kamarnya. Dia pun segera membalas,

"_Kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus langsung kembali ke sini. Aku tidak mau tahu!!"_

….

"_Kau ini seperti bodyguard saja. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah!_"

….

"_Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi kau harus ingat ini—sekali saja kau terluka lagi, aku akan merebutmu dari sana. Meski dengan paksa!!_"

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya ponsel Neji berdering nyaring.

"_Kau ini apa-apaan sih!? Bikin merinding tau!!_" suara Gaara terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Memang salah kalau aku mencemaskanmu?"

"_Bukannya salah—tapi ga perlu sama segitunya 'kan? Kalau nanti ribut, akhirnya juga aku pasti ke tempatmu. Memang kemana lagi?_" suara Gaara agak bergetar.

Neji diam sebentar, "oke—_my bad_," katanya sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Gaara menghela nafas, "_aku sudah janji pada Yashamaru. Dan kalau acaranya sudah selesai, aku janji akan segera ke tempatmu._"

"…. Aku tunggu," Neji pun memutus sambungan telepon itu. Sedikit furstasi, dia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega menyuruh Gaara pulang. Tapi pagi tadi pamannya, Yashamaru, menelepon dan memintanya untuk datang ke acara tahunan di kantor utama ayahnya. Neji ingin sekali menahan kepergian Gaara, tapi—karena dia tahu Gaara sangat menyayangi pamannya itu dan tidak mau membuat masalah lagi dengan tidak hadir dalam acara penting itu…

Neji duduk lagi dan memandang jam di dinding, masih jam 11. Tapi suasana di luar sudah seperti jam 4 sore. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali menyuarakan tanda E-mail masuk. Neji pun membacanya…. Dari Naruto.

"_Neji San!! Jangan cemas yaa!! Sasuke ntar juga datang ke pesta itu kok. Jadi—meski itu pesta tertutup antara rekan bisnis—dengan adanya Sasuke, dia pasti ngirim kabar ke —Neji San tenang yaaaa!!!! v(^o^)v!!"_

Mau tidak mau, Neji tersenyum membaca E-mail dari Naruto itu, dia pun segera membalasnya, "thanks, ya! Aku jadi sedikit merasa lega sekarang," dan mengirimnya.

Setelah itu dia mendengar suara mobil dari luar, Neji pun melongok dari jendela, ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam masuk ke garasi rumah itu, "paman?" Neji pun bergegas turun dan menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di kasur.

"Waiiii!!! Tousan pulaaang!! Tousan pulaaaang!!! Suara pekikan senang Hanabi memenuhi lantai bawah rumah itu.

Hinata tampak sedikit bergegas membukakan pintu depan saat Neji tiba di anak tangga terbawah. Saat pintu kayu yang dihiasi ukiran bergaya Eropa itu terbuka, masuklah sosok Hiashi. Ciri fisiknya sama persis dengan semua keluarga Hyuuga, rambut panjang berwarna gelap dan mata berwarna lavender keperakan.

"Okaeri nasai, Otousan," Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Hiashi tersenyum pada putri tertuanya itu, "ayolah, Hinata, apa itu sambutan untuk ayah setelah lama tidak sua?"

Hinata tersipu dan akhirnya dia memberikan ciuman sayang di kedua pipi ayahnya.

"Aku juga!! Aku jugaaa!!!" tuntut Hanabi.

Hiashi tersenyum lalu merendahkan badannya sedikit hingga putri bungsunya itu bisa memberikannya ciuman selamat datang.

Hanabi tersenyum puas, "Tousan libur sampai kapan?" dia membawakan tas kerja Hiashi sedangkan Hinata menggantungkan manel ayahnya, "bisa tahun baruan dengan kami 'kan?"

"Ya—untungnya tahun ini pekerjaan sedikit berbaik hati padaku. Jadi—kita bisa bersenang-senang di sini."

"Yeeeeiiii!!! TOUSAN DI RUMAAAAHH!!!" Hanabi dengan semangat berlari membawa tas Hiashi ke ruang kerja di lantai 2.

Hiashi tertawa kecil, "dia pasti merepotkanmu sekali ya, Neji?" katanya pada Neji yang masih ada di tangga."

"Tidak juga," kata Neji, "justru rumah jadi ramai tanpa harus menyalakan televisi," Hiashi memberi isyarat supaya Neji ikut dia ke ruang keluarga.

"A—aku akan siapkan makan siang. Otousan ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah—kalau kau tawarkan aku Sukiyaki, aku tidak akan keberatan," kata Hiashi segera.

"Baiklah—akan aku siapkan," lalu Hinata berseru pada adiknya, "Hanabi—tolong bantu aku di dapur!!"

Hanabi menjawabnya penuh semangat, "OKE, NEECHAN!!!!" dan Hanabi pun menuruni tangga dengan suara yang lebih berisik dari badai kemarin.

Kemudian Hiashi mengajak Neji ngobrol di ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang, rumah jadi terasa asing bagiku," Hiashi menyandarkan diri di sofa yang empuk, "bagaimana kabarmu? Juga 2 sepupumu itu."

"Kami baik-baik saja. Hinata dan Hanabi pun begitu. Tidak ada yang sakit—tidak ada yang punya masalah berat," jelas Neji singkat.

Hiashi melirik putri sulungnya yang sedang asik di dapur bersama adiknya. Lalu dia kembali memandang Neji, "tentang hubungan Hinata dan pacarnya itu…. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Neji nyaris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pamannya. Tapi mati-matian dia tahan, "Kiba pemuda yang baik. Ya—meski agak kelewat aktif dan semangat, dia selalu menjaga Hinata. Aku lihat Hinata pun nyaman dengan hubungan mereka."

"Begitu ya…." Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya, "tapi—hubungan mereka masih 'normal', 'kan?"

Kali ini Neji benar-benar tertawa melihat perlindungan Hiashi pada putrinya itu, "ya ampun, paman? Apa paman pikir Hinata gadis seperti apa? Lalu—paman pikir aku akan diam saja kalau Kiba berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata?"

Sebentuk senyum tampak di wajah Hiashi, "kau benar. Aku berpikir terlalu jauh. Ya—mau bagaimana lagi. Karena kesibukanku, pertumbuhan kalian jadi luput dalam perhatianku."

"Tidak juga. Paman masih memperhatikan kami di rumah. Masih sering menanyakan kabar meski hanya lewat telepon atau E-mail. Itu susah cukup mewakili perhatian paman."

Hiashi memandang keponakannya itu, "kau—jadi jauh lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kita bertemu, Neji."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, menjadi pengganti paman sebagai kepala keluarga itu lumayan berat. Semoga saja aku tidak mengalami penuaan dini."

Hiashi dan Neji pun sama-sama tertawa. Menarik perhatian dua gadis yang sedang heboh di dapur.

"Tumben Tousan dan Neji Nii tertawa kencang begitu," Hanabi mengaduk kaldu untuk sukiyaki.

"Bagus 'kan? Jadi—ramai sekali…." Hinata menata daging dan sayuran di wadah sukiyaki.

Hanabi mengangguk setuju dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

#

.

Gaara berdiri di depan cermin sambil memandang pantulan dirinya yang asing. Tidak biasanya dia mengenakan setelan resmi seperti sekarang. Sebuah jas berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya di atas sebuah kemeja sutra berwarna bata seperti rambutnya. Celana dan sepatu yang dia pakai pun senada dengan jas pilihan kakak perempuannya.

"Haahh—semoga pesta ini cepat selesai," Gaara menyambar ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku dalam jasnya. Saat itu datanglah Temari ke kamarnya,

"Kau sudah siap? Tamu sudah berdatangan di bawah," ujar Temari yang tampak berbeda dengan balutan busana pesta berwarna kuning pastel yang lebut dan anggun. Dia mendekati Gaara dan membetulkan dasi adiknya, "nah—sudah rapi. Ayo turun!"

Dan mereka pun turun ke Hall Room di salah satu hotel termewah di Tokyo, tempat pesta di selenggarakan. Begitu masuk dalam ruangan dengan interior super mewah itu, Gaara di suguhkan pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak akan pernah dia suka. Di kejauhan, dia melihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Ada juga Yashamaru yang menjamu para tamu dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Aku ke sana dulu, ya?!" Temari meninggalkan Gaara dan berbaur dengan teman-temannya.

Jadilah Gaara sendiri. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah meja yang menyajikan bebagai macam minuman.

"Bosan, tuan muda?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di sebelahnya, "Hnn—tidak sebosan wajahmu."

Sasuke mengambil segelas cocktail dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Mana Itachi San?"

Sasuke mengerling ke arah kiri, dimana kakak dan kakak iparnya sedang bicara dengan sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang memiliki usaha yang konon sudah berdiri selama 70 tahun.

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan meminum isi gelas di tangannya.

"Apa kata Neji kau pulang untuk menghadiri pesta begini?" tanya Sasuke.

"…. Mirip sepertimu yang ga rela melepaskan Naruto yang ikut pelepasan mahasiswa senior di asrama. Lebih parah—mungkin."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "jadi benar kata Naruto…."

"Apa?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menikmati minumannya sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran Gaara, "dia bilang…. Kau dan Neji—already slept together…"

Brush!!! Gaara dengan suksesnya menyemburkan minuman yang tengah dia nikmati. Wajahnya berubah nyaris semerah rambutnya dan dengan pandangan tidak percaya dia melihat ke arah sobatnya.

"Hoo—reaksimu menyenangkan. Berarti Naruto benar."

"Khh!!" Gaara tidak bisa membalas apa-apa dan berusaha mengacuhkan senyum jahil Sasuke dengan cara mengeringkan bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tapi baguslah kalau itu memang benar," kata Sasuke lagi tanpa melihat wajah Gaara yang terkejut memandangnya, "kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi-mukamu itu jadi berbeda."

"…. Beda?"

Sasuke menghabiskan sisa cocktailnya, "seperti kata Naruto, kau jadi lebih rileks. Lebih—hidup."

Gaara kembali memandang keramaian. Memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Memang benar…. Sejak malam dimana dia dan Neji benar-benar menjadi kesatuan yang utuh—Gaara merasa ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Seolah dia mempu menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi. Seakan Neji selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya….

Lalu dia memandang sosok ayahnya. Meski memaksanya datang, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan tentang apakan Gaara ada atau tidak.

Mendadak Gaara jadi merasa jengkel. Dia pun maju ke arah panggung yang menyajikan musik klasik sebagai hiburan malam itu.

"Oi—mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menabuh genderang perang!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan dengan cueknya jalan ke belakang panggung dan mendekati MC yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati makanan.

MC pria itu tampak kaget saat putra dari penyelenggara pesta mendatanginya dan memberinya sebuah tugas mendadak,

"Ta—tapi tuan muda, saya bisa dimarahi kalau…."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab! Sudah naik saja dan kerjakan!!" Gaara menyambar salah satu gitar klasik yang bersandar di panggung.

Akhirnya si MC pun meletakkan piringnya dan naik dengan pasrah ke panggung dan membuat para musisi berhenti mendadak. Si MC meraih mic dan mengumumkan sesuatu,

"Para hadirin yang terhormat. Putra bungsu dari tuan rumah akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Tuan muda Gaara—silahkan," si MC itu pun mempersilahkan Gaara untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi bengong, "—_apa yang dia rencanakan?_" tanyanya dalam hati.

Gaara pun membawa gitar tadi ke panggung dan meminjam salah satu kursi yang ada di panggung. Semua tamu undangan serentak berhenti bicara dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sosok di atas panggung. Tak seorangpun menyangka si 'tuan muda yang jarang nampak di keramaian pesta' itu akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Gaara tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung memetik gitarnya, melantunkan nada yang membius semua tamu di sana. Namun begitu—pandangannya menatap lurus pada sang ayah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Meski tampak tenang, Gaara tahu ayahnya bisa saja menghajarnya sampai mati kalau saat ini mereka ada di rumah. Dia tidak peduli dan mulai menyanyi….

"_Hey dad looks at me Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

'_Cuz it hurt when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright"_

Sasuke memandang sosok sahabatnya yang entah kenapa tampak dimatanya sedang menantang duel jendral yang membawa senapan hanya dengan sebilah bambu. Terlebih dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya. Tidak dimanapun… tapi Sasuke tahu—sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat….

.

#

.

BRAK!!!

Pintu kamar Gaara terbuka dengan kasar. Dan muncullah ayah Gaara dengan wajah neraka memandang putra bungsunya itu. Kilat amarah memancar jelas dari kedua mata hijau yang sebenarnya serupa dengan milik Gaara.

"Kau!! APA MAKSUD KELAKUANMU TADI?!! KAU MAU MEMPERMALUKAN AKU?!" hadrik ayahnya.

Gaara tak bergeming. Dia sudah kebal dengan cacian macam itu.

"APA BELUM PUAS KAU HANCURKAN HIDUPKU? DAN KAU MAU HANCURKAN BISNISKU DENGAN MEMPERDENGARKAN LAGU SIALAN ITU?"

"Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan apapun," kata Gaara tidak gentar.

PLAK!!!

Luapan amarah itu berujung pada sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Gaara yang membuat kulit putih itu berubah merah. Kemudian datanglah Yashamaru ke dalam kamar itu dan berusaha menenangkan kakak iparnya,

"Aniue(3#)!! Cukup!!" pria berwajah kalem itu menahan lengan ayah Gaara, "jangan seperti ini, semua bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik!"

Adu mulut di lantai dua rumah itu membuat Temari dan Kankurou tidak berani ke atas. Kankurou hanya diam di bawah tangga sambil berusaha menenangkan kakak perempuannya yang mulai menangis.

"BICARA?! AKU TIDAK SUDI BICARA DENGANNYA!!"

"AKU PUN TIDAK SUDI BICARA DENGANMU?!!" teriak Gaara tak kalah keras. Itu membuat ayah dan pamannya lumayan terkejut, "AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU SEBAGAI AYAHKU!!! AKU MUAK!!!"

Ayah Gaara sepertinya sudah kehabisan kata untuk meluapkan rasa marah dalam dirinya. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga dia menepis tangan Yashamaru dengan kasar dan meraih gitar yang bersandar di dinding. Kemarahan yang tak terbendung itu membuat pria itu menghantamkan badan gitar itu sekeras yang dia bisa pada tubuh Gaara.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai Yashamaru tidak sempat mencegah apa yang diperbuat kakak iparnya itu, "Aniue!! Aniue, cukup!!!" dia menahan tangan ayah Gaara mati-matian, setidknya berusaha mencegah pria itu memukulkan gitar yang hancur itu sekali lagi pada Gaara yang kini tersungkur di tatami. Darah segar mengalir dari luka di lengan dan pundaknya.

Gaara mencengkram lengan kanannya, mecoba mengatasi nyeri yang luar biasa di sana. Mata hijaunya berkilat liar memandang sosok ayah yang kini tampak bagai monster di hadapannya,

"KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN AKU HIDUP? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BUNUH AKU SAJA SEJAK DULU?!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BUNUH AKU SAJA??!!" teriak Gaara seolah ingin memutuskan pita suaranya. Ada setetes airmata mengalir sunyi di pipinya. Dia pun memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, "maaf—kalau aku membunuh wanita yang paling kau cintai…. Maaf—kalau aku lahir di luar kehendakmu…. Tapi aku disini…. Aku hidup…." Gaara limbung saat darah keluar makinpekat dari lukanya, wajahnya memucat saat dia berjalan pelan melewati ayah dan pamannya yang mematung, "—aku akan pergi… selamanya dari kehidupan kalian…."

Yashamaru memandang keponakan tersayangnya itu, "Gaara…" panggilnya lirih.

Gaara berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya, "….aku sayang kalian…. Selamat tinggal…." Gontai, dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuruni tangga. Darah menetes seiring langkahnya yang nyaris tanpa tenaga itu.

"Gaara… Gaara kau terluka…."

Gaara memandang Temari yang sedang menangis, "maaf…."

Satu kata itu membatalkan niat Temari untuk menyentuh tubuh adiknya itu. Terlebih saat dia lihat setitik bening airmata kembali jatuh di wajah Gaara.

Pemuda berambut bata itu mencoba untuk tersenyum pada kedua kakaknya dan dia hanya bisa mengatakan 1 kata yang tersisa di otaknya, "—sayonara…." Gaara pun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya, saat itu langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah bentakan yang telah akrab di telinganya….

"SELANGKAH KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI—AKU AKAN MENGHAPUS NAMAMU DARI SILSILAH KELUARGAKU!!!"

Gaara tersenyum hampa dan memandang angin yang bertiup dingin di luar sana, "…_keluarga'ku', ya…. Jadi sejak semula… aku memang tidak pernah ada…._" Dia pun menapak keluar dan menutup pintu itu. Menutup pintu mimpi buruknya…. Selamanya….

#

"Aahhh!!! Neji Nii curaaaang!!!" Hanabi berteriak histeris saat dia kalah lagi main Uno untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Itu bukan curang. Itu strategi," Neji menahan pukulan Hanabi yang kesal.

"Sudah sudah—malah bertengkar," lerai Hiashi, "ayo—kita main 1 ronde lagi."

Hanabi pun kembali tenang dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Malam sudah begitu larut, tapi keluarga Hyuuga ini malah makin asik berkumpul bersama dan menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu. Jarang sekali mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini dan tidak ada yang ingin menyiakannya dengan pergi tidur duluan.

TING TONG!!

Bel pintu depan berbunyi dan merebut perhatian 4 orang Hyuuga itu.

"Siapa malam-malam begini?" Hiashi melirik jam dinding yang menunjuk pada angka 11.

"Biar aku yang buka," Neji keluar dari kotatsu dan pergi ke pintu depan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Neji membuka pintu kayu rumahnya dan hendak menyapa tamu yang datang. Namun begitu melihat siapa tamunya, Neji terkejut, "—Gaara?"

Wajah Gaara tampak begitu pucat. Ada darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, Gaara jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Gaara!!!" refleks Neji menangkap tubuh Gaara, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan darah mengalir dari tubuh Gaara, dan bukan hanya itu, tubuh Gaara begitu dingin, dia sama sekali tidak memakai sweater, jaket atau mantel. Hanya sehelai kaos lengan panjang yang melindungi tubuhnya dari ganasnya malam di musim dingin.

Darah Neji seakan mengalir terbalik saat dia tidak merasakan detak jantung dari tubuh Gaara. Dipeluknya pemuda itu dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda kehidupan dari sana, "GAARAAAA!!!"

Mendengar teriakan Neji, serempak 3 Hyuuga yang lain menyusulnya keluar. Hinata dan Hanabi terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di pelukan kakak sepupu mereka itu.

"Ga—Gaara Kun…."

"Gaara Nii!!" Hanabi langsung menghampiri Neji, "Gaara Nii kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hiashi, yang asing dengan sosok seorang Gaara, heran melihat 2 putrinya tampak sangat mencemaskan pemuda itu. Tapi begitu melihat darah menggenang di lantai rumahnya, dia pun segera berinisiatif untuk memanggil ambulance….

#

"Kondisinya parah. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan juga mengalami patah tulang luar. Selain itu dia juga mengalami penurunan suhu badan yang drastis. Sepertinya dia ada di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu dalam waktu lebih dari 2 jam. Bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang saja—sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban…."

Penjelasan dokter dari UGD membuat Neji merasa dunianya runtuh.

"Tapi—tapi dia akan selamat 'kan, Sensei(4#)?!" Neji tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran di suaranya.

Dokter itu diam sebentar, "—kondisinya lumayan sulit. Tapi kami akan berusaha semampunya," katanya, "maaf—apa kalian keluarganya?"

Neji tercekat. Tidak mampu bicara.

Hiashi, yang tidak pernah melihat Neji jadi selemah itu, lagi-lagi bertindak sesuai hatinya, "bukan. Tapi saya bersedia bertindak sebagai walinya."

"Ah—baiklah. Tolong ikut saya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus di selesaikan."

Hiashi mengangguk. Lalu dia menghampiri Neji dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut, "semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya seraya memeluk keponakannya itu penuh sayang. Kemudian dia pun mengikuti dokter tadi.

"Neji Nii…." Hanabi meraih tangan Neji yang terkulai lemas di sisi badannya, "Tousan benar. Semua akan baik-baik saja—Gaara Nii akan baik-baik saja…" Hanabi ikut sedih saat melihat wajah kakak sepupunya itu basah, "jangan menangis…" Hanabi memeluk Neji, "kami ada di sini kok…. Neji Nii ga sendiri…. Gaara Nii juga ga sendiri…."

Sementara itu, Hinata memandang pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat. Hatinya miris menginat seberapa pucat wajah Gaara tadi. Gadis itu mengerti—gadis itu tahu…. Betapa berartinya sosok Gaara bagi kakak sepupunya. Dan selama ini… Hinata sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Begitu pun dengan Hanabi.

Gadis berambut biru indigo panjang itu menggenggam rosario perak mungil pemberian Kiba di malam natal kemarin. Berharap semoga ada keajaiban yang akan mengembalikan semua ini seperti sedia kala dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari setiap orang di sini….

.

#

.

"Neji San!!" Naruto datang dengan langkah bergegas. Wajahnya tampak pucat saking cemasnya.

Disampingnya ada Sasuke yang juga tidak lebih baik dari Naruto. Mereka berdua menghampiri Neji yang duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang ICU. Gaara sudah dipindahkan semalam dan kini berada dalam pengawasan intensif. Terima kasih untuk pamannya yang meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memberi yang terbaik bagi Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?" tanya Naruto nyaris panik.

Neji butuh waktu sebelum menjawabnya, "…. Kata dokter kondisinya kritis. Lengan dan pundak kanannya pun cidera parah…. Dan jika dalam 2 hari kondisinya tetap seperti ini…." Tenggorokan Neji tercekat dan dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke cukup shock mengetahui berita itu. Terlebih Sasuke, yang bisa dibilang tahu kenapa Gaara bisa sampai seperti ini. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam, dia tidak mau menambah runyam masalah. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah keadaan Gaara. Itu saja.

Kemudian datanglah Hanabi dan Hinata bersama ayah mereka.

"Ah—Naru Nii dan Sasuke Nii," Hanabi jalan duluan sambil membawa 2 gelas berisi teh hangat.

Sasuke dan Naruto membungkukkan badan mereka pada Hiashi.

"Kalian berdua yang diceritakan Hanabi dan Hinata, ya? Senang bertemu kalian," Hiashi menghampiri Neji, "ini—makanlah dulu. Jangan sampai kau sakit juga," dia memberikan 1 kotak bentpu yang dia beli di kantin bersama 2 putrinya.

Neji menerima walau enggan.

"Ma—maaf… aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang," kata Hinata, "jadi tidak membelikan minuman…."

Naruto tersenyum sekenanya, "tidak apa-apa."

Hinata pun lalu duduk di sebelah Hanabi….

Entah berapa lama kesunyian mengikat mereka di sana. Tak seorang pun bicara. Tak seorang pun berpindah posisi. Yang berbeda hanyalah bahwa kini Hanabi dan Neji akhirnya tertidur. Hanabi bersandar pada Hinata dan pulas tak terganggu, sedangkan Neji—pemuda itu tampak lelah dan takut, bersandar dan tampak kecil di bahu pamannya. Bekas airmata tampak jelas di sudut matanya yang sembab.

Saat itu Hiashi memandang pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kedua pemuda itu bersandar ke dinding, tapi kedua tangan mereka bertaut begitu erat.

Akhirnya Hiashi menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal pikirannya, "—maaf kalau aku tanyakan hal ini sekarang."

Suara Hiashi membuat 3 remaja yang terjaga itu memandangnya.

"Naruto Kun—Sasuke Kun…. Apa kalian berdua itu…. Sepasang kekasih?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Naruto dan Sasuke lumayan kaget. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa Hiashi bukan tipe yang bisa dibohongi, jadi mereka memilih untuk jujur.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hiashi tampak puas. Lalu sekilas dia memandang wajah tidur keponakannya. Wajah seperti ini hanya pernah dia lihat dahulu, saat adik kembarnya meninggal. Lalu dia kembali memandang Sasuke dan Naruto di depannya,

"Lalu—apa Neji dan pemuda bernama Gaara juga memiliki hubungan yang khusus?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan Hiashi makin tampak puas, "akhirnya aku paham," suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, tak ada nada marah atau jijik di sana. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka dengar.

"Tadi saat aku melihatnya, aku nyaris tidak mengenalinya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seceria itu dan cenderung menutup diri. Tapi seharian ini—dia berbeda. Dia bersedia berkumpul bersama, bermain bersama. Aku seperti bertemu Neji yang baru," Hiashi membenahi selimut di pundak Neji,

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa dia—juga kedua putriku ini jadi berubah. Aku senang Neji mempunyai teman-teman seperti kalian. Hinata bilang, sejak kenal dengan kalian, sosok Neji berubah. Menjadi lebih riang dan terbuka. Baik di rumah dan di kampus. Aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membuatnya menjadi lebih baik dari apa yang aku harapkan," Hiashi tersenyum tulus pada 2 pemuda yang terheran-heran itu.

"Mengenai masalah status hubungan kalian ataupun Neji dan Gaara, aku tidak punya hak untuk bicara apa-apa. Kalian sudah dewasa, sudah bisa menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi hidup kalian tanpa harus diatur siapapun. Selama kalian bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua konsekuensinya—aku hanya bisa memberi restu dan doa," Hiashi memandang wajah tidur Neji, "aku yakin almarhum adikku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Naruto menangis tanpa suara di sebelah Sasuke. Sungguh dia tidak pernah bertemu orang seperti Hiashi. Dan lebih dari itu—dia yang selama ini tidak pernah tumbuh dalam asuhan seorang ayah, sekarang seolah merasa mendapatkan pelajaran kehidupan dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari Naruto. Berbagi rasa dalam ketiadaan suara. Tapi mereka sama-sama merasa lega. Entah untuk alasan apa, tapi mereka seperti melepaskan beban yang selama ini menahan langkah mereka…….

.

#

.

Akhirnya airmata mereka dibayar dengan hasil yang begitu manis. Saat para dokter yang menangani Gaara nyaris putus asa. Keajaiban datang dan mengembalikan Gaara pada orang-orang yang telah menunggunya.

Neji menggenggam erat tangan Gaara, enggan untuk melepasnya lagi. Diciuminya jemari Gaara yang masih tampak pucat. Airmata masih mengalir di pipinya, tapi senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka pun tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam dan saling mengerti bahwa sekali lagi mereka disini bersama…. Bertaut dalam benang kehidupan yang tak terpisahkan…

….

….

"Pagi…. Kami datang mengganggu lagi nih!!" Naruto datang bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tumben bertiga? Mana Itachi San?" tanya Neji yang tidak beranjak sama sekali dari sisi Gaara sejak pemuda berambut merah itu di pindahkan ke kamar rawat inap.

"Itachi San sedang dinas ke Sendai," jawab Sakura yang sedang membenahi buket bunga yang dia bawa dalam vas, "bagaimana keadaan Gaara sekarang?" dia ganti bertanya.

"Dokter bilang kondisinya mulai stabil. Hanya pemulihan lengannya saja yang lama. Setelah gipsnya di lepas, dia masih harus ikut rehabilitasi untuk pemulihan ototnya," jelas Neji.

Sakura memandang wajah tidur Gaara, dan dia tersenyum melihat betapa damainya wajah itu. Sasuke dan Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tak lama, datanglah Hanabi dan juga Hinata bersama Hiashi. Hanabi dan Hinata membawa kotak bentou mewah yang bersusun 4. sementara Hiashi membawakan mantel-mantel putrinya^^.

"Osechi (5#) tibaaa!!!" Hanabi meletakkan kotak bentou yang dia bawa di meja dalam kamar VVIP itu.

"Paman—merepotkan sekali membawa Osechi kesini," Neji berdiri dan membantu Hinata.

Hiashi menggantungkan mantel-mantel di tangannya dan bergabung dengan 2 putrinya, "kau bilang apa? Biar bagaimana sekarang 'kan tahun baru. Osechi 'kan tradisi keluarga kita," katanya, "ayo—kalian bertiga, kemari dan nikmatilah!"

Mereka semua pun menikmati hidangan mewah itu dan merayakan tahun baru di tempat yang tidak biasa. Dan sepertinya—keributan itu mengusik Gaara hingga membuat pemuda itu membuka matanya, mencari asal suara yang mengganggu tidurnya….

"Ah—kau terbangun, ya?! Maaf kami berisik," Neji meletakkan piringnya dan menghampiri Gaara. Neji mengusap kapala Gaara, "tidurlah lagi!"

Gaara menggeleng.

Neji tersenyum dan mengiyakan keinginan Gaara yang mungkin sudah tidak mengantuk. Dia pun kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara.

"Kami lagi makan Osechi lho—sayang sekali kau tidak bisa makan," Naruto membawakan piring Neji, "tapi—kita juga ga biasa sih ya makan Osechi. Paling ujungnya ramen^^."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini," Neji mengambil piringnya, "jangan menggoda orang sakit, kualat baru tahu rasa!"

Naruto nyengir.

Neji memandang Gaara lagi, "aku makan ya? Kalau kau lapar, nanti infusnya aku tambahi," kelakarnya.

Dan Gaara sekali lagi hanya tersenyum. Bukannya dia malas bicara atau berlagak manja. Dia ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa. Menurut dokter sih—pengaruh dari luka psikologis yang tanpa Gaara sadari membuatnya merasakan suatu trauma. Namun begitu—rasanya dia tidak ada kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain, karena ada Neji yang selalu mengerti apa maunya tanpa dia harus bicara.

"Gaara Nii—Gaara Nii…" kali ini Hanabi yang mendekat, lalu gadis belia itu menyodorkan sebuah omamori (6#), "tadi kami ramai-ramai ke kuil Meiji, dan aku dapatkan ini," dia menggenggamkan omamori itu pada Gaara, "semoga cepat sembuh dan main sama kami lagi."

Gaara memandang Hanabi penuh rasa terima kasih. Hanabi pun tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk manis di sofa sambil menikmati nikmatnya Osechi.

#

Total 2 minggu Gaara dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Dan berkat dukungan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya, dia pun sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Atas desakan Neji, Hanabi dan juga Hinata, akhirnya Gaara setuju untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga sampai kondisinya pulih total. Dan tentu saja—itu membuat hati Neji berbunga-bunga.

"Yak—kau istirahat di sini, aku akan turun sebentar," Neji menyelimuti Gaara ,yang duduk bersandar pada tupukan bantal, sampai sebatas pinggang, "Hanabi, awasi di aya?!" katanya pada Hanabi yang membantunya memapah Gaara.

"Siap!! Nanti kalau Gaara Nii macam-macam, tinggal aku ikat aja di tempat tidur."

Neji tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Hanabi. Lalu dia kembali ke lantai bawah dan mencari pamannya. Dia menemukannya sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil membaca koran dan menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu.

"Paman,"

Hiashi menurunkan korannya dan menemukan kalau keponakannya berdiri di dekatnya, "ada apa Neji? Sepertinya ada yang mau kau katakan," Hiashi melipat korannya dengan rapi, "duduklah!"

Maka Neji pun duduk di sisi kotatsu yang lain, "begini paman," Neji mengambil jeda, "…. Tentang Gaara…. Terima kasih paman sudah membiayai perawatan Gaara di RS, juga—mengizinkannya tinggal di sini."

Hiashi tersenyum, "Neji—Neji… soal itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Bagi paman, senyuman kalian diatas segalanya. Apapun akan paman lakukan asal paman tidak kehilangan kebahagiaan kalian. Dan sekarang—cuma satu hal yang paman minta darimu."

Neji membalas pandangan walinya itu, "ya, paman?!"

"Mulai saat ini—jaga dia. Kalau memang dia berharga untukmu, jaga dia dengan nyawamu. Kau bisa janjikan hal itu padaku?"

Seketika Neji mengangguk dan memberi jawaban mantap, "aku janji. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan paman lebih dari ini."

Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji, "kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Kau tetap keponakanku yang sangat aku banggakan," katanya, "nah—sekarang temani dia dan tolong suruh Hanabi kemari. Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

Neji pun berdiri dan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh pamannya. Dalam hati—Neji sekarang seperti melambung tinggi. Dia melangkah seperti tidak berpijak pada bumi.

Padahal sejak dulu dia bingung bagaimana kalau nanti pamannya akan tahu hubungannya dengan Gaara. Tapi ternyata, dia mendapatkan lampu hijau yang menyala dengan amat sangat terang. Pamannya memang orang yang sangat luar biasa.

Dan kini—misi utama Neji adalah untuk menjaga Gaara. Menjaga hal berharga itu supaya tidak terluka lagi. Supaya tidak tersakiti lagi. Dan Neji sudah siap untuk menjadikan nyawanya sebagai perisai bagi Gaara, meski seandainya itu akan membuat seluruh dunia melawannya. Dia tidak peduli apapun—tidak peduli apapun kecuali 1 fakta yang kini ada. Fakta bahwa Gaara—tidak akan pergi dan lepas dari tangannya lagi….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Puuuanjaaaaaaang—dan luuuuaaaaaaaamaaaaaa. Itulah choki-choki. Eh salah, itulah fic saia. Hhuhuhuhu—moga yang baca sabar dan tawakal membaca fic saia ini. Dan—kenapa jadi ala SIG gini yak (sorry gHee)? Gaara akrab banget ama si Sasuke? (Naruto? Where are you?) Hueeeee!!! Puyeng saia!!!! Tapi—RR tetap ditungguuuuuu selaluuuuu *lebay mode on*

Buat Lovely Lucifer—thanks banget buat masukan OSTnya^^. Kepake satu nih disini :D, kalo ada masukan yang laen, saia terima dengan suenaaaang hatiiii XD

.

Author Notes :

**Enka**= lagu tradisional Jepang. Iramanya sih agak-agak mirip keroncong ato dangdut gitu. Tapi lagu enka ini masih lumayan populer di kalangan anak muda. Dan memang benar ada orang amerika berkulit hitan aka. Black People yang menyanyikan lagu enka dengan aransemen baru^^. Kalo mau coba denger, namanya **Jero**, judul lagunya **Umiyuki**. Nah—orang jepang aja bisa menghargai budayanya, bahkan menyebarkannya. Jangan kalah ama orang amerika yang demen dangdut Indonesia, kita juga kudu bisa nge-rap *lho*

**Kappa= **mahkluk dalam legenda Jepang. Memiliki potongan rambut persis seperti punya Lee + tubuhnya juga berwarna hijau^^.

**Aniue= **bentuk super sopan dari Aniki, Oniican, Niisan yang mana artinya tetap 'kakak (laki-laki)'.

**Sensei= **panggilan ini bukan hanya untuk guru. Tapi juga dipakai untuk orang dengan keahlian tertentu. Seperti seniman lukis, atlit shogi (catur jepang) senior, ahli ikenaba, dll. Termasuk juga dokter.

**Osechi= **masakan khas tahun baru. Ini adalah jenis makanan mewah karena proses pembuatannya yang rumit. Pembuatan 1 set Osechi lengkap bisa memakan waktu sampai 3 hari.

**Omamori**= jimat yang ada di setiap kuil yang ada di Jepang. Omamori ini ada bermacam-macam, mulai dari jimat untuk pengikat hubungan, jimat lulus ujian, jimat keselamatan dll. Omamori biasanya di bungkus dengan tas kain mungil yang bercorak bunga. Tapi kini tersedia dalam berbagai jenis corak dan bentuk.

Disclimer lagu^^:

5 for fighting: Superman

Plain White T's: 1 2 3 4 (I Love You)

Simple plan : Perfect (thanks to Lucifer XD)

Translate :

(1) powdered-snow, within the revolving seasons we always miss each other

although we got separated within the crowd, we look into the same sky

blown in the wind, we feel the same chills

everything about you, guess I don't really know

even so, from one hundred million of human, I still found you

(Remioromen – Konayuki, 1 Littre of Tears OST)


	5. Chapter 5

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated: M and M and M and M!!!! (-o-")

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Love is a never ending feeling**

**~Adeil Prince~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji memandangi kalender di ponselnya. Ada tanda biru ditanggal 19. Dan kini—dia sudah duduk diam memelototi kalender itu hampir selama 1 jam.

'Gaara no Tanjoubi'

Sebuah memo penting terpasang pada tanggal itu. Alasan kenapa sekarang Neji merasa pusing 17 keliling. Seumur-umur… Neji tidak pernah memberi hadiah special pada orang lain. Pada Hanabi dan Hinata pun—paling hanya dia traktir saja. Tapi…. Ini untuk Gaara. Untuk orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Ga mungkin kan dia hanya diam saja dan cuma mentraktirnya makan di Ichiraku.

Dia punya waktu seharian ini untuk memikirkan mau memberi apa. Karena hari penting itu jatuh 2 hari lagi. Kemarin dia coba minta nasehat Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan jawaban yang dia dapat adalah,

'_Kenapa harus bingung, Neji San? Kan tinggal berikan saja dia 'malam' yang istimewa. Si temee ini selalu begitu kok_.'

Dan Neji segera tahu dia salah orang untuk bertanya.

Mau tanya Hinata juga tidak mungkin. Pamannya apa lagi. Jadilah—sejak kemarin Neji seperti orang linglung.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersentak saat sebuah tepukan menyapa lengannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sedang memandangnya cemas seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Neji nyengir salah tingkah dan meletakkan ponselnya, "aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma mikir tugas kuliah yang bertumpuk," Neji ngeles.

Gaara memandang Neji dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi toh dia tidak melawan saat Neji menyuruhnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

"Sudah malam. Tidurlah! Besok aku tinggal sebentar, ya? Aku mau cari buku kuliah sebentar," Neji membuat _excuse_ yang setidaknya masuk akal.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Nah—oyasumi, Gaara."

#

Dan—kini berdirilah Neji di depan stasiun Shibuya. Sendiri—dan tanpa ide mau membeli apa untuk Gaara. Sejenak dia hanya melihat sekeliling. Mencari toko yang sekiranya bisa dia masuki.

Akhirnya Neji melangkah juga, menembus salju yang turun perlahan. Melewati deretan toko di sepanjang jalan itu. Sekitar 15 menit berjalan. Mata Neji terpaku pada sebuah toko aksesoris di sudut jalan. Toko itu berkesan dark dan gothic. Tapi—melihat banyaknya pengunjung di sana, Neji jadi tertarik.

Dugaannya tidak meleset. Barang-barang di toko itu menarik perhatian Neji. Tidak melulu barang bernuansa gelap, tapi juga ada kerajinan seperti kalung, gelang maupun cincin yang terbuat dari perak. Neji menyelinap diantara para pengunjung dan berhenti di sebuah meja kaca yang mendisplay berbagai jenis cincin.

"—Kira-kira aneh tidak ya kalau aku kasih dia cincin?" Neji bergumam seraya mengambil sebuah cincin dari meja itu. Dia memperhatikan ukiran di cincin itu. Indah—seperti lambang-lambang suku Inca.

Neji jatuh cinta pada cincin perak itu. Dan tak pikir dua kali, dia pun membawa cincin itu ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Puas—Neji pun keluar dari toko itu dan menyimpan si cincin yang sudah dibungkus dengan begitu unik di saku mantelnya. Lalu dia pergi ke toko buku untuk mencri diktat kuliah karena dia pamit untuk beli buku. Ga mungkin pulang ga bawa apa-apa.

Kemudian Neji pun segera pulang. Karena dia tidak suka jalan sendirian begini.

….

"Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, jadi dia berasumsi kalau tidak ada Hanabi dan Hinata di rumah. Dia naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Di dalam, dia lihat Gaara sedang menghadap layar laptop yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Neji menggantung mantelnya hati-hati supaya bungkusan di sakunya tidak terlihat. Lalu dia meletakkan buku yang asal dia beli di meja sekalian melihat apa yang Gaara kerjakan, "Malah main game dia!" Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara yang asik main game online meski hanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Ga capek?"

Gaara menggeleng.

Neji menghela nafas berat, "kau ini—keras kepala!" Neji bangun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sehelai kaos lengan panjang. Lalu dia mengambil iPod miliknya dan memutar musik.

Asik menikmati lagu, Neji sampai tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah tidur. Membiarkan karakternya dalam game dibantai habis-habisan oleh monster. Baru beberapa waktu setelah itu Neji ngeh kalau Gaara sudah tidak lagi main game.

"Ya ampun—dasar anak ini," Neji melepaskan iPodnya dan membenahi posisi tidur Gaara yang sekenanya itu. Setelah membereskan laptop dan buku-buku yang berserakan di kasur, dia pun menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan menyelimuti Gaara. Sekilas dia mengintip ke luar jendela, hari sudah gelap, salju pun turun lumayan deras. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, apa Hinata dan Hanabi belum pulang?

Cemas, Neji pun keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Dia sana dia terkejut sekaligus lega melihat 2 sepupunya ada di dapur.

"Lho—Neji Nii di rumah toh?" Hanabi kaget melihat keberadaan Neji.

"Hah? Dari tadi aku di rumah kok. Kalian yang ga ada," Neji berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, "kalian dari mana?"

"Aku dan Hanabi baru saja pulang belanja untuk makan malam."

"Sejak tadi?"

Hinata dan Hanabi berpandangan dan sama-sama tersenyum, "tadi kami nonton dulu," kata Hinata.

"Neji Nii sih—kalau udah sama Gaara Nii ga bisa diganggu," Hanabi sok kesel, "nanti kalian aku kunci dalam kamar lho?!"

Neji tersenyum, "aku malah senang," katanya.

Hanabi tertawa.

Neji lalu menoleh pada isi panci yang sedang diaduk-aduk oleh Hinata, "apa makan malam kita?"

"Sup Jamur sama ikan bakar. Niisan ingin aku masakkan sesuatu?"

Neji menggeleng, "itu saja sudah cukup. Aku ke atas dulu, bangunin Gaara."

"Oke. Tapi kalo ga cepet turun aku makan bagiannya lho yaaa…." Hanabi mengacungkan pisau yang dia pakai untuk mengiris sayuran.

Kemudian setelah Gaara bangun dan turun bersama Neji, mereka pun menikmati santapan makan malam itu, meski Gaara harus pasrah makan pakai sendok dan dengan memakai tangan kiri….

….

"Beberapa hari lagi gips di tanganmu akan dibuka. Bersabarlah!" kata Neji saat melihat Gaara memandangi lengan kanannya yang terbalut gips. Membuat Neji merasa kasihan. Lalu dia pun memberi Gaara sebuah ciuman, "aku akan menjagamu…. Kau akan aman di sini…."

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji dan menyamankan diri di sana.

Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara, mengusap punggungnya lalu kembali mencium bibir Gaara dengan lembut.

"Gawat nih—" Neji memandang bola mata Gaara yang berwarna kehijauan itu, "kalau kau menurut gini aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri.

Gaara lumayan kaget mendengar itu, tapi toh dia tersenyum pada Neji. Memberitahukan kalau dia tidak keberatan.

Mendapat apa yang dia mau, Neji pun merengkuh tubuh Gaara dan kembali mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai miliknya seorang….

#

Keesokan harinya—seperti dugaan Neji, dia melihat Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah murung. Neji pun duduk di sebelah Gaara dan merangkul pundaknya, "hei—kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Gaara memandang Neji sekilas. Jelas matanya bicara tentang kesedihannya.

Neji merapatkan pelukannya, "aku tahu kau lahir sementara ibumu meninggal. Tapi aku yakin beliau juga tidak akan suka kau selalu bersedih di hari kelahiranmu ini. Bukannya aku menyuruhmu melupakan ibumu, tapi…." Neji menyandarkan kepala Gaara di pundaknya, "bukankah kalau kau bersikap begini—kau seperti tidak menghargainya. Menghargai ibumu yang bersedia menukar nyawanya demi kehidupanmu di dunia…."

Gaara tertegun mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Mendiang ibumu pasti ingin kau hidup bahagia. Bukan hidup dalam kesedihan dan terus menyalahkan diri seperti ini. Bukan pilihanmu untuk terlahir dan kehilangan seorang ibu 'kan? Semua adalah keputusan ibumu dan tugasmu adalah—membuatnya beristirahat dengan tenang dan menjalani hidup ini sebaik yang kau bisa," Neji mencium puncak kepala Gaara, "percayalah padaku…. Karena ayahku selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku setiap hari ulang tahunku."

Gaara terkejut. Seketika dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji dan memandang pemuda itu.

Neji balas memandang Gaara, lalu dia tersenyum, "ibuku pun—meninggal setelah melahirkan aku. Jadi—sedikit banyak aku tahu perasaanmu. Ya… meski mungkin apa yang kau rasakan lebih dari apa yang aku tahu."

Gaara merasa pandangannya mulai buram. Tertutup oleh air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Dan ketika Neji menyentuh pipinya, butiran bening pun mulai turun membasahi pipi Gaara.

Kemudian Neji mengeluarkan cincin yang dia beli kemarin dari kantung pakaiannya dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Gaara, "happy birthday…. May happines will always be with you," Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara erat dan membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan perasaannya. Membiarkan dirinya mendengar tangis Gaara yang sunyi… menempatkan diri di sisi pemuda itu dan melindunginya adalah pilihan yang Neji buat saat itu….

.

#

.

"_And though the world would Never understand _

_This unlikely union And why it still stands _

_Someday we will be set free Pray and believe _

_When the light disappears _

_And when this world's insincere You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream I'll scream with you You'll be safe here"_

Gaara tersenyum mendengarkan CD lagu yang diputarkan Neji untuknya sebelum dia berangkat kuliah pagi tadi. Tidak bosan dia mengulang lagu itu….

"Gaara Nii—aku bawakan bacaan kesukaanmu!!" Hanabi mengetuk pintu kamar itu sekilas dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Dia memberikan Shonen Jump yang Gaara biasa baca.

Gaara menerima majalah komik itu. Lalu dia mengetikkan kata 'thanks' di layar ponselnya. Sudah hampir sebulan Gaara berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti itu. Cara efektif pemanfaatan teknologi 'kan?

"Kalo gitu aku keluar dulu ya?! Habis ini aku mau ke Shibuya, apa Gaara Nii ada titipan?"

Gaara menggeleng dan dia pun membiarkan Hanabi keluar dari kamar Neji yang kini juga bisa di sebut sebagai kamarnya.

Dia melirik jam di dinding. Masih 1 jam lagi sebelum Neji pulang dari kampus. Gaara pun membaca majalah komik itu untuk membunuh waktu. Sekarang Gaara sudah tidak kesulitan lagi untuk menggerakkan lengannya, meski terkadang masih juga terasa nyeri. Dan dia masih mengikuti sesi terapi pada dokter yang direkomendasikan Lee –yang akrab sekali dengan yang namanya patah tulang, sampai Neji berpikir itulah alasan kenapa tubuh sobatnya yang satu itu menjadi lentur- . Hasilnya—tangannya nyaris kembali berfungsi seperti semula.

Tak seberapa lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. Kali ini yang masuk adalah Hinata. Gadis manis itu membawakan sepiring buah segar dan meletakkannya di meja belajar di kamar itu.

"Gaara Kun tidak apa-apa di tinggal sendiri? A—aku dan Hanabi mau keluar setelah ini."

Gaara pun mengetik kilat di ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata, 'tidak masalah. Bersenang-senanglah. Ini akhir pekan 'kan?'

Meski hanya tulisan, Hinata bisa menangkap nada dalam barisan kata itu, wajahnya jadi merona merah yang membuat Gaara tersenyum.

"Ga—Gaara Kun ini jadi seperti Hanabi. Ja—jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" kata Hinata salah tingkah dan gadis itu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"_Dasar pemalu. Padahal Hiashi San sudah merestui sampai bicara tentang lamaran segala. Masih saja malu-malu_," batin Gaara.

Selang beberapa menit setelah itu, Hinata dan Hanabi pamitan keluar. Gaara pun mengangguk saja untuk mengizinkan 2 gadis itu pergi. Lalu dia pun kembali membaca komik kesukaannya….

…

"Aku pulang!!" Neji masuk dalam kamarnya. Dan dia tidak sendirian, ada Naruto—dan pasti juga Sasuke.

"Nih—tadi Temari Neesan ngasih ini sama kami," Naruto meletakkan tas ransel yang lumayan besar itu di pangkuan Gaara, "katanya sih baju dan keperluanmu yang lain," lalu dia duduk di tatami sama Sasuke.

Sejenak Gaara memandang ransel itu. Dan sejak dia 'pindah' ke rumah Neji, dia hanya berhubungan dengan kedua kakaknya via E-mail dan meminta Naruto cs supaya tidak mengatakan kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin Temari –kakak yang begitu menyayangi dia- mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari ini. Dia pun hanya bilang ingin menenangkan diri sebentar setelah apa yang terjadi. Meski faktanya—Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali pada mimpi buruknya….

Menghentikan pikirannya yang melantur, Gaara akhirnya membuka dan mengobrak abrik isi ransel itu, dan dia senang begitu menemukan iPod tercintanya ada di sana. Tanpa basa basi, dia menyumpalkan earphone ke telinganya dan menikmati musik kesukaannya.

"Mulai deh—kalau sudah gitu ga bisa di ganggu," Naruto cemberut.

Neji tertawa pelan, "aku mau pesan mie. Ada yang mau?"

3 pemuda lainnya serempak mengangkat tangan.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya?" Neji pun keluar lagi dari kamarnya setelah melepas mantel dan jaketnya.

Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak lemari buku Neji dan menarik keluar sebuah novel dari jajaran yang tertata rapi itu. Dia pun membacanya sambil bersandar pada kasur tempat Gaara asik mendengarkan musik sambil membaca komik.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, BeTe karena merasa dicuekin. Jadi dia pun menyambar gitar milik Gaara –yang merupakan kado dari dia, Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi sebagai hadiah selamatan keluar dari RS- dan mulai memainkan sembarang nada yang asal dia sambung saja.

Kamar itu seolah berubah menjadi 3 dimensi yang berbeda…

Setelah Neji kembali ke kamar, mereka pun menikmati mie china yang dipesan si tuan rumah. Lalu bercanda ga jelas di kamar. Melihat 'kemesraan' Sasuke dan Naruto yang tetap saja tidak berubah. Selalu menemukan bahan yang bisa di jadikan bahan pertengkaran.

Mereka pamit setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat, bertepatan sama Hanabi dan Hinata yang baru pulang dari acara mereka masing-masing….

"Yak—cukup bacanya," Neji merebut komik dari tangan Gaara yang langsung memandangnya protes. Tapi Neji tidak peduli dan melepas earphone Gaara juga, "ini sudah malam. Kau mau begadang sampai jam berapa?" dengan cekatan Neji membereskan tempat tidur dan memaksa Gaara berbaring, "besok terapimu yang terakhir, kalau sampai diperpanjang karena kau kelelahan, aku akan menghukummu."

Neji menyelimuti Gaara sebatas pundak dan mencium pemuda itu sekilas, "jangan buat teman-temanmu mati jengkel!" katanya.

Gaara memandang wajah Neji. Jelas tersirat sisa rasa takut dan cemas di wajah itu. Lalu dia meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya erat. Isyaratnya untuk meminta supaya pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya.

Neji mengerti itu, maka dia pun berbaring di samping Gaara. Memeluk pemuda itu dan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya mengusap lembut kepala Gaara yang bersandar pada pundaknya, bergelung seperti anak kecil yang manja.

Neji baru melepaskan Gaara setelah yakin pemuda itu sudah pulas. Perlahan dia duduk dan membenahi selimut Gaara. Setelahnya dia pun menata futon di bawah. Yah—meski kini mereka hidup dalam satu atap dan satu kamar, Neji tidak mau mengambil kesempatan. Priorotasnya saat ini adalah mengembalikan Gaara seperti semula. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri keinginan hatinya yang rindu pada suara Gaara. Pada suara rendah yang memenuhi relung hampa dalam hatinya. Suara yang telah memasung jiwanya sejak pertama kali mendengar senandung yang begitu merdu.

Mulai merasakan kantuk, Neji pun melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan helai panjang itu tergerai begitu saja. Dia pun mematikan lampu dan berbaring nyaman di futon.

#

"Syukurlah kau tidak perlu terapi lagi setelah ini," Neji memakai syalnya saat mereka akan meninggalkan RS tempat Gaara menjalani terapi untuk memulihkan lengannya.

Gaara memakai sarung tangan rajutan untuk menghangatkan diri. Sudah bulan Februari, sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba. Udara semakin menghangat meski masih memaksa semua orang untuk setidaknya memakai jaket setiap keluar rumah.

"Makan, yuk? Lapar nih," ajak Neji.

Gaara mengangguk.

Jadilah mereka sekarang nongkrong di McD yang ada di sudut jalan di sisi Shibuya yang selalu saja ramai, tidak peduli musim.

"Kau yakin mau mengundurkan diri dari universitas hari senin besok?" tanya Neji sambil menikmati Chiken Teriyaki Burger yang dia pesan.

Gaara memandang Neji sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali. Para dosen pasti tidak akan rela melepasmu."

Gaara mengaduk Hot Chocolate di cangkirnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, 'dengan kondisi seperti ini, ga mungkin aku ikut kuliah. Lagipula—tidak ada biaya.'

"Kau bilang apa? Paman pasti bersedia membiayaimu."

Gaara menggeleng dan mulai mengetik lagi, 'Hiashi San sudah terlalu baik untukku. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya lebih dari ini.'

Neji menghela nafas. Dia sudah tahu benar kalau Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mau merubah keputusannya. Dengan alasan apapun, "baiklah, terserah padamu saja," Neji menghabiskan sisa burgernya, "lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Gaara mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Yah—dipikirkan pelan-pelan saja,"

Kemudian selesai makan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena merasa di rumah jauh lebih baik dari pada berdingin-dingin ria di tengah udara macam ini.

….

"Neji Nii!!! Ajari aku matematika!!!" Hanabi menyambut Neji dan Gaara di pintu depan sambil membawa buku diktat sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun, baru juga aku sampai," Neji membuka mantelnya.

"Ayolaaaah!! Nanti aku keburu malas," Hanabi pun menyeret Neji tanpa permisi da membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

Gaara menahan tawanya dan mengikuti 2 sepupu itu. Dia melihat sekilas ke dapur. Hinata tidak ada. Sepatunya pun tidak ada di rak. Berarti gadis itu pergi lagi. Dia pun menunggui Neji yang sedang mengajari Hanabi. Semakin lama kenal, Gaara memang merasa kalau sifat Hanabi dan Naruto itu sama. Sama-sama tidak bisa diam, sama-sama berisik, sama-sama suka cari 'musuh'.

Daripada BT, Gaara pun mengambil sebuah majalah dari rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu dan membaca sambil menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu. Sofa jadi terlupakan dan dipinggirkan begitu saja di dinding.

"Aku pulang," suara Hinata terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Lalu gadis itu pun muncul di ruang keluarga sambil membawa sekotak kue, "aku bawakan Eclair untuk kalian."

Mendengar nama kue yang paling dia suka, Hanabi langsung meloncat berdiri, "waiii!! Eclaiiiir!!! Makasih Neechan!!!"

"Hei!! PRmu!!!" seru Neji.

"Ntar aja!! Makan kue dulu!!" Hanabi ngacir ke dapur dan mengambil piring kosong.

Hinata tersenyum dan meletakkan kotak kue itu di meja kotatsu, "untuk Neji Nii dan Gaara Kun aku belikan Coffe Cake, kalian 'kan ga suka manis."

Lalu mereka pun menikmati cake yang dibawakan Hinata dengan minuman teh yang menghangatkan kebersamaan mereka.

.

#

.

"MUSIM SEMIIIII!!!!!" Naruto berseru semangat saat melihat kuncup sakura mulai bermunculan di pepohonan.

"Brisik, dobe!! Musim semi sudah lama 'kan?!!" protes Sasuke saat gendang telinganya berdenging akibat volume suara Naruto yang tinggi.

"Yee—selama sakura belum mekar, bagiku musim semi belum datang," Naruto berlari duluan meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluar dari gerbang kampus, "ayo cepat, temee!!! Gaara dan Neji San pasti sudah menunggu!!!"

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan kesal. Seandainya jalanan tidak penuh oleh para mantan siswa-siswi SMA yang mengurus keperluan kuliah mereka, Sasuke pasti sudah menarik si dobe itu ke balik pohon sakura dan melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan dan menuju ke kedai Ichiraku langganan mereka. Setelah masuk dalam kedai itu, mereka lihat Gaara dan Neji duduk tidak jauh dari konter, maka mereka pun menghampiri 2 sejoli yang makin lengket saja itu.

'TELAT!!' Gaara mengacungkan ponselnya dengan wajah marah.

Naruto nyengir dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "maaf—habis aku harus kejar dosen buat ngumpulin tugas."

Sasuke memesan 2 porsi ramen pada pelayan sebelum ikutan ngobrol, "si Usuratonkachi terancam mengulang 1 kelas kalau tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu sekarang."

"TEMEE!! GA PERLU BILANG SAMA MEREKA 'KAN?!!!"

"Itu fakta yang tidak harus disembunyikan," kata Sasuke cuek sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Naruto merengut dan membuang muka.

Neji tertawa melihat cara Naruto dan Sasuke berkomunikasi. Lebih parah dari anjing yang bertemu kucing.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!!" kata Neji, "jadi tidak membahas masalah hiking kita?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Naruto fokus lagi dan serempak menjawab, "tentu saja jadi!"

"Ya sudah. Berhenti bermesraan dan kita tetapkan lokasinya," kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku tentang lokasi hiking. Mereka pun heboh memilih-milih lokasi yang asik. Dan tercapailah keputusan setelah ramen pesanan mereka kandas tak bersisa….

"Sip—Jadi minggu depan kita berangkat. Berkumpul di stasiun jam 10 pagi," kata Neji yang paling punya pengalaman hiking.

"Okeeh!! Kalau gitu kita beli perlengkapannya dulu, ya?!" Naruto memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Naruto tahu itu adalah 'iya' ala Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, selesai makan mereka mencar sendiri-sendiri. Naruto dan Sasuke berburu keperluan hiking, sementara Neji dan Gaara, memilih untuk menikmati awal musim semi dengan berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu di taman yang ada di wilayah itu.

"Sudah musim sakura lagi. Pertama aku melihatmu juga—sakura sedang bermekaran."

Gaara memandang Neji sekilas, "waktu itu kau nyanyi lagu Saybia. Aku ingat benar. Seperti baru kemarin saja," selesai bicara begitu—Neji terdiam sebentar. Betapa dia ingin mengingat kenangannya bersama Gaara, namun begitu ingat bahwa saat ini dia tidak bisa mendengar suara indah Gaara yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Gaara menyadari kekalutan Neji. Maka dia pun hanya menepuk lengan Neji pelan dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lagi.

#

"AKU MAU IKUUUUT!!!" teriak Hanabi kesal melihat Neji dan Gaara sudah siap berangkat dengan backpack besar di punggung mereka.

"Hanabi—kau kan harus sekolah!!" kata Neji, "lagian kami cuma pergi 4 hari kok. Ga lama."

Hanabi cemberut.

Neji menghela nafas, "begini saja—setelah nanti kami pulang, aku akan traktir kamu main sepuasnya di Tokyo Disneyland. Mau?"

Hanabi masih cemberut, "traktir aku makan juga!!" tuntutnya.

Neji tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hanabi, "terserah maumu. Pokoknya hari itu—kau jadi putri."

Akhirnya Hanabi tersenyum, "Oke!! Kalo gitu hati-hati di jalan yaaa!!! Jangan makan jamur beracun!!" gadis belia berambut panjang terurai itu melambai semangat pada Neji dan Gaara yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan gerbang rumah.

Hari ini mereka berempat akan menghabiskan libur kuliah karena dipakai untuk pesta penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Lokasi sudah dipilih, perlengkapan sudah siap— dan Naruto lah yang tampak paling bersemangat.

…….

"GUNUUUUUNGG!!!!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang turun di stasiun yang sama dengan mereka.

Sasuke memukul belakang kepala Naruto sepenuh hati, "Usuratonkachi!! Kau mau buat gunung ini meletus mendadak?"

Naruto langsung cemberut dan mengusap kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, "Bhuu!! Ini kan gunung ga aktif!! Mana mungkin meletus!!"

"Ya ampun kalian!! Ga bisa akur sebentar saja, ya?!!" Neji menyeret Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, "kalau begini jadinya bukan hiking, tapi piknik."

"Kok gitu?" Naruto protes.

"Habis—aku bawa 2 anak kecil disini," kata Neji, "ga mungkin anak kecil ikut hiking 'kan?"

"KAMI BUKAN ANAK KECIL!!!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Mendengar itu, Neji pun tersenyum, "nah—gitu kan enak didengar. Kompak," lalu dia pun menghampiri Gaara yang menjaga jarak aman dengan 2 sahabat karibnya itu, "payah—mereka itubenar-benar masih seperti anak kecil. Ada saja yang diributkan."

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Malas mengurusi hal yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak dulu itu.

"Nah—ayo kita mulai hiking!!" Neji memimpin.

Lokasi camping yang ada di wilayah ini terletak di puncak sana, dan mereka harus jalam dulu selama kurang lebih 4 jam. Disediakan juga bis yang menuju ke sana, tapi—berhubung 4 pemuda itu lumayan berfisik kuat, maka mereka pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan menikmati aroma pegunungan di musim semi yang indah ini.

…….

"Danaaau!!" Naruto masih semangat meski mereka sudah jalam 2 jam, "ternyata lokasinya dekat danau, ya?"

"Aku juga baru tahu," kata Neji, "tidak ada di pamflet yang kita lihat kemarin."

"Asiiik—bisa mancing sepuasnyaaa!!!"

"Memang kau bawa alat pancing?" tanya Neji.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "pasti donk. Meski pancing kecil untuk di sungai. Tapi ga masalah ah kalau aku pakai buat mancing di danau," katanya yakin.

"Asal bukan malah kau yang tertarik ikannya, dobe."

Naruto mendelik ganas pada Sasuke, tapi tidak menanggapinya dan malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka tiba di tanah camping setelah malam datang. Tempatnya luas, dan ada beberapa tenda yang letaknya berjauhan. Lalu mereka berempat pun mulai mendirikan 2 tenda yang mereka bawa. Selesai menata semua barang, mereka pun beristirahat sebentar.

"Nih minum," Neji menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Gaara yang menerimanya penuh suka cita, "udaranya segar, ya? Tidak seperti di Tokyo."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Neji San!! Cari kayu bakar yuuuk!!" Naruto menata bebatuan untuk 'kompor' mereka.

"Iya," Neji berdiri dan memandang Gaara, "sama kamu aja ya! Kalo sama Naruto sih—bisa-bisa malah nyasar."

Gaara tersenyum geli, lalu dia mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

"Kamu jaga tenda ama Sasuke aja, biar aku sama Gaara."

"OK!!"

Maka, berbekal senter, Neji dan Gaara pun masuk dalam hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar yang bisa mereka pakai untuk memasak.

"Sepertinya di sana lumayan banyak," Neji mengajak Gaara mencari di sekitar pohon yang lumayan besar diantara semak belukar yang lebat. Mereka pun mendapatkan kayu bakar yang lumayan banyak.

Gaara memberi isyarat pada Neji supaya mereka kembali saja. Neji mengangguk dan berniat menyusul Gaara segera, namun tiba-tiba seekor hewan kecil entah apa melintas cepat melewati kaki Neji. Saking terkejutnya, Neji pun kehilangan keseimbangan. Sialnya—dia berdiri tepat di sisi lereng yang tertutup semak, jadilah tubuh Neji meluncur jatuh tanpa sempat untuk berteriak….

Mendengar suara ranting-ranting yang berjatuhan, Gaara pun langsung berbalik. Dan begitu mendapati ketiadaan Neji di belakangnya, wajah pemuda itu berubah pucat.

Dia menjatuhkan ranting-ranting di tangannya dan menuju ketempat dimana Neji terakhir berada. Dengan senternya dia mencoba mencari jejak, dan saat tahu bahwa dibalik semak lebat itu adalah sebuah lereng yang curam, Gaara menyerukan nama kekasihnya itu sekuat tenaga….

"NEJIIIIIII!!!!"

Suara itu cukup keras untuk sampai ke tenda dimana Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Segera mereka menyusul masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka terkejut melihat Gaara hanya seorang diri saja.

"Gaara—Gaara, dimana Neji San?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memperhatikan ranting yang berserakan dan juga semak di sisi lereng itu, "Naruto—ambil tali."

"Eh?"

"CEPAT!!!!"

Naruto tersentak dan dia pun bergegas kembali ke tenda untuk mengambil tali yang ada di tasnya. Dan dia pun memacu langkah masuk kembali ke hutan.

Sasuke mengambil tali itu dan mengikatnya pada batang pohon yang dia rasa paling kokoh. Lalu dia mengikat ujung yang lain pada tubuhnya, "aku pinjam senter itu!" katanya pada Gaara yang langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke, "kalian berdua jaga di sini. Aku butuh bantuan untuk menarik tali ini nanti," maka Sasuke pun turun ke lereng itu untuk mencari Neji.

Naruto melirik Gaara, tidak pernah dia lihat wajah Gaara sepucat ini. Tidak ada dalam ingatannya Gaara tampak selemah ini. Dia mendekati dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "ga apa—Neji San pasti baik-baik saja. Sasuke pasti bisa menemukannya," katanya.

Kemudian mereka berdua menunggu seperti seabad hingga akhirnya mereka mendengar kode dari Sasuke untuk menarik tali itu….

Perlahan Sasuke pun naik kembali ke tanah rata, kemudian disusul oleh Neji. Naruto membantu keduanya naik dan menjauh dari lereng itu.

"Neji San ga apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ga apa sih—tapi tadi kepalaku terantuk, makanya sempat ga sadar sebentar."

Naruto melihat ada luka di kening Neji. Namun saat si pirang itu menyodorkan sapu tangan, Neji menolaknya. Kini dia memandang pada Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dalam kegelapan hutan itu, dia bisa menangkap kalau tubuh Gaara tengah bergetar hebat. Sesaat pemuda itu limbung dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Neji tidak segera menopang tubuhnya.

"Hei—hei… It's okay…," Neji menenangkan Gaara yang tampak pucat dan gemetaran.

Gaara mencengkram jaket Neji, yang kotor dan sobek di sana-sini, dengan begitu erat seolah enggan melepaskannya lagi.

Neji tersenyum dan membantu Gaara duduk di sebuah batu yang ada di dekat sana, "aku kaget…. Kau bisa teriak sekencang itu," dia mengusap pipi Gaara, "panggil namaku sekali lagi…" pintanya.

Gaara memandang Neji, dan perlahan dia pun menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, "—Neji…."

Hilang sudah nyeri dan sakit yang Neji rasakan dan seketika dia pun memeluk Gaara sepenuh hatinya. Betapa waktu terasa begitu lama sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar suara itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang memandang adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tertular kehangatan yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

#

"Hyaaa…. Baru hari pertama sudah ada pengalaman kaya gini," Naruto membuat api unggun untuk sedikit mengusir dinginnya hawa pegunungan.

"Kalau ini bisa membuat Gaara bicara lagi, jatuh berkali-kali juga ga masalah," kelakar Neji yang baru selesai diobati oleh Gaara.

Naruto nyengir, "betul juga. Tapi—sumpah kaget lho. Baru sekali denger Gaara teriak kaya gitu."

Dengan wajah merona merah, Gaara melemparkan botol obat merah pada Naruto, "terus saja ngejek!!" katanya sewot.

"Lho—siapa yang ngejek?! Kita lega kamu udah bisa bicara lagi," Naruto ngeles saat Gaara kembali melemparnya, kini dengan bungkus kain kasa, "sepi tau ga ada yang nyanyi lagi."

"Dan sekarang gitar yang kamu bawa itu ga bakal kesepian tanpa suaramu lagi," kata Sasuke.

Gaara menyimpan lagi kotak P3K, yang ga disangka bakal dipakai secepat ini, kembali ke dalam tas. Dia melirik gitarnya yang bersandar di tiang tenda. Atas desakan Neji, dia pun membawa gitar itu serta. Ya—kali ini dia bisa kembali bernyanyi dengan bebas.

"Lapar niiiih!! Masak yuk!!" Naruto membongkar isi wadah khusus penyimpanan bahan makanan beku yang mereka bawa, "masak apa tapi?"

"Bikin BBQ saja. Ada sayuran juga 'kan?" Sasuke ikut bongkar-bongkar.

Jadilah mereka berempat mengolah daging ayam dan sayur-sayuran itu yang ditusukkan pada besi BBQ yang mereka bawa. Yah—meski namanya hiking atau camping, mereka 'kan cuma niat senang-senang. Jadi…. Makanan beku tetap jadi andalan^^. Dengan bumbu BBQ yang instan – juga – mereka pun menikmati makan malam yang sekaligus menjadi perayaan atas pulihnya Gaara seperti sedia kala….

Selesai makan, mereka merapikan sampah-sampah dan juga mencuci peralatan mereka di sungai. Setelah itu mereka mengobrol sebentar di sekeliling api unggun yang menghangatkan mereka. Sesekali mereka dengar keriuhan dari tenda-tenda yang ada di sekitar sana, menambah meriah suasana malam yang begitu indah dengan hiasan jutaan bintang yang berkelip jenaka di atas mereka.

Jam tangan Neji sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Setelah mematikan api unggun dan memastikan semua rapi, 2 pasangan itu masuk dalam tenda yang berbeda.

Neji menyiapkan sleeping bag miliknya juga punya Gaara. Sementara si rambut merah melepas jaketnya karena udara lebih hangat di dalam tenda. Tapi—tetap saja terasa hawa pengunungan yang tidak akrab di tubuhnya.

"Masih dingin, ya?" Neji memandang Gaara yang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, "kemarilah!!"

Gaara menurut dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Aku ngantuk banget," Neji rebahan dan menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya, "oyasumi…."

Gaara bersandar pada Neji dan menikmati kenyamanan yang selalu dia rasa, "oyasumi."

…

…

…

"Gawat," gumam Neji.

Gaara sendiri bungkam di dada Neji.

…

…

…

"Mereka itu….bisa tidak sih—just do it without voices?"

Gaara masih tetap bungkam meski sebenarnya dia merasakan dengan jelas jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bagaimana tidak… sekarang dia ada di sini. Dalam pelukan Neji. Dan dari tenda sebelah dia bisa mendengar – meski samar – suara 2 sobatnya yang melakukan 'kau tahu apa'.

Atmosfir dalam tenda itu jadi berubah. Di satu sisi mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan tidur. Tapi di sisi yang lain… mereka terganggu juga oleh godaan dari tenda sebelah.

"Umm—kita tidur saja, ya?" Neji merapatkan selimut mereka.

Gaara mengangguk dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Namun…. Betapa pun mereka coba menulikan diri…. Suara-suara itu malah semakin terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Membuat baik Neji mau pun Gaara mulai terlena.

Tangan Neji yang semula diam di pinggang Gaara, kini mulai bergerak perlahan. Membawa pemuda itu makin dekat padanya.

…

…

Kini suara tak lagi terdengar hanya dari tenda sebelah. Dari tenda Neji dan Gaara pun mulai terdengar nada serupa, meski tidak separah yang lain^^.

Neji melepaskan pakaiannya setelah melepaskan milik Gaara sebelumnya. Neji tetap saja terpesona pada bentuk yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia yakin dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menikmati Gaara dalam pelukannya.

Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Neji saat pemuda itu memanjanya dengan sentuhan yang begitu memikat. Sentuhan yang memabukkan bagi Gaara. Dia membiarkan saja Neji menyentuhnya segera setelah mereka baru mulai dengan sebuah ciuman. Tubuh Gaara terlanjur haus dan rindu pada panas tubuh Neji.

"Aa…" Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Neji ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu membawanya terbang melayang dalam waktu singkat.

Merasakan nafas Gaara yang menyentuh kulitnya, Neji pun melanjutkan ke langkah yang lebih jauh lagi. Dia membaringkan Gaara dan menyamankannya dengan ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemudian dia meraih sisi terdalam pemuda berambut merah itu. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian menerimanya….

"Nnn… Neji…."

Suara Gaara yang begitu dia rindukan kini menerobos gendang telinga Neji, membawa rasa tersendiri yang mengalir sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Neji meneguk semua desahan dan erangan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Gaara yang menggoda Neji untuk menciumnya sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan akhir yang manis dalam keintiman mereka. Neji memeluk Gaara erat dan menciumi wajahnya. Dan mereka pun kini benar-benar bisa tertidur pulas. Tidak peduli pada apa yang masih terdengar dari tetangga mereka.

#

Neji keluar dari tenda dan menguap lumayan lebar. Lalu dia merenggangkan badannya yang kaku setelah tidur yang begitu nyenyak semalam.. Dia memandang sekeliling, ada tenda yang sudah di bongkar, ada pula yang baru mulai mendirikan. Ternyata tempat ini jadi favorit juga untuk camping.

Tak lama, keluarlah Sasuke. Rambutnya masih kusut dan acak-acakan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji sebelum menyapanya, "Ou."

"Pagi," balas Neji sambil merapatkan jaketnya, "Naruto belum bangun?"

"Sudah sih—tapi masih mau di dalam katanya. Gaara mana?"

"Ke sungai, cuci muka."

"Tetap saja bangun pagi meski liburan," Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaketnya.

Lalu datanglah Gaara, dengan muka yang segar, "tumben kau bisa bangun pagi, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menggantungkan handuk di tempat yang mereka buat semalam sebagai tiang jemuran.

"Justru aneh kalau liburan begini malah bangun pagi," menguap dengan cueknya dan duduk di depan tendanya, "rencana hari ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin mancing. Ada sungai dan danau, kau mau harapkan apa lagi?" Neji ikut duduk di depan tendanya sendiri.

Dari belakang Sasuke, muncullah Naruto dengan wajah sumringah menyapa semuanya, "ohayou!!!"

"Ohayou apanya, dobe? Kau keluar paling telat tau!"

"Bodo'. 'Kan liburan," Naruto merangkak keluar dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "mau mancing ya?" tanyanya, "aku jadi ga sabar."

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang kalau mau mancing. Siang sedikit—danau pasti sudah penuh," ujar Neji.

"AYO BERANGKAAAT!!!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Usuratonkachi!! CUCI MUKAMU DULU!!"

#

Memancing di danau bukan pilihan jelek hari itu. Cuaca cerah dan angin cukup bersahabat. Maka mereka berempat menyewa sebuah perahu dan menuju ke tengah danau yang rupanya cukup luas itu.

"Kayanya banyak ikan nih—" Naruto menyiapkan alat pancingnya sendiri sementara 3 lainnya menyewa di tempat penyewaan perahu tadi.

Mulailah acara memancing mereka hari itu. Dan hasilnya—setelah terombang-ambing di tengah danau selama hampir 5 jam. Mereka berhasil menangkap 4 ekor ikan besar yang ukurannya lebih dari cukup untuk lauk makan siang mereka.

"Waiii—makan ikan bakaaar!!!" Naruto dengan sigap menyiapkan bumbu untuk memasak hasil tangkapan mereka.

Neji menanak beras dan juga menyiapkan api untuk memanggang ikan tadi sementara Gaara dan Sasuke mencuci bersih ikan-ikan itu di sungai. Setelah semua siap, mereka pun memasak ikan itu. Meski ini kali pertama memasak secara manual, hasilnya tidak jelek-jelek amat. Aroma harum menggoda selera makan mereka. Tepat setelah nasi matang, mereka pun siap menikmati lezatnya ikan bakar itu.

"Enaaak!!" seru Naruto pada gigitan pertama.

Sepertinya yang lain setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Ikan itu lezat sekali. Ternyata rasa ikan yang segar memang beda dari ikan olahan atau ikan yang biasa mereka beli di supermarket.

Puas dan kenyang, mereka pun beristirahat sejenak sambil ngobrol. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai bertingkah,

"GAARA AYO NYANYIII!!!" pintanya sepenuh hati, "kangen ama suaramuuuu…."

Mendengar itu, Neji memandang Gaara, "Naruto benar. Ayo—nyanyikan 1 lagu," dia meraih gitar dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Se—rius nih… aku udah lama ga nyanyi lho," Gaara coba mengelak.

"Bakat ga bakal hilang dalam waktu 2 bulan," kata Sasuke yang sepertinya juga berharap.

Gaara memandang pasrah pada gitar di tangannya, "oke…. Tapi—boleh aku nyanyikan lagu aku sendiri?"

3 pemuda sebaya itu saling melempar pandang.

"Lagu…"

"Kamu…"

"Sendiri?!"

Tanya mereka berantai.

Gaara mengangguk, "lagu yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Aku mulai ya?!" dan Gaara pun memainkan gitarnya. Melodi lembut mengalun dari untaian senar itu…

"_yuube no tsuki no ototoi no nokori no_

_haru no nioi de me ga sameru_

_watashi no suki na suniikaa de kayou_

_michi ni saita sakura namiki_

_mimi no saki de wa shi gatsu no mushi no uta ga_

_kokoro wo furuwasu you ni kanaderu kara _

_akane zora ni mau hana bira no naka_

_yume dake wo shinjite kake nukero_

_hitomi ni wa mirai ga kagayaite iru_

_sou haru da kara (1)"_

Alam seakan ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Gaara. Tak ada yang berniat menyela atau bicara. Bahkan beberapa orang yang ada di tenda di sekitar mereka ikut diam dan mendengarkan lantunan merdu itu.

Hingga akhirnya Gaara menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sebuah dentingan menawan dari senar gitarnya. Tepukan terdengar riuh di bumi perkemahan itu. 'Tetangga' mereka bahkan tidak sungkan untuk menawarkan diri bergabung dengan kelompok 4 orang itu. Malah akhirnya—tenda mereka jadi base camp dan menjadi ramai oleh para pengunjung perkemahan itu.

Mereka saling berkenalan, mengobrol dengan begitu akrabnya seolah sudah kenal lama, bertukar cerita hingga makanan^^, bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira diiringan petikan senar gitar Gaara dan juga beberapa yang lain yang juga membawa alat musik yang sama. Suasana hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan….

Keramaian akhirnya bubar sendiri-sendiri ketika senja mulai mewarnai birunya langit dengan warna kemerahan yang indah….

"Ga kerasa aja udah mau gelap," Neji menata kayu bakar untuk api unggun nanti, "kalau ramai, jadinya ga kerasa ya?!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, "jadi seru ngobrol sama kenalan baru. Gaara dapet fans lagi nih."

"Tapi—kampus jadi sepi kalau ga ada kamu. Kita berdua udah kaya manager yang ngumumin ke press kalau bintang idola mereka sudah mengundurkan diri."

Medengar itu Sasuke jadi mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang sedang membereskan sisa-sisa snack yang berceceran di tikar yang mereka bawa, "kau sudah pulih begini—tetap ga ada niat untuk kuliah lagi?" tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku sudah give up. Sekarang aku mau cari kerja part time saja dulu," kata Gaara sambil memasukkan sisa-sisa snack itu dalam satu wadah.

"Sayang lohh—kau itu 'kan berbakat bangeeeet. Udah gitu—udah gitu-lagumu tadi kueren banget!! Manteb gila!! Ga nyangka kamu bisa bikin lagu seperti itu," seru Naruto menggebu.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget," kata Neji, "kau ini selalu penuh kejutan, ya?! Kapan kau ciptakan lagu itu?"

Gaara menyimpan wadah snack itu dalam tenda, "sudah lama. Sejak aku mulai tinggal di rumahmu. Agak stress juga karena tidak bisa coba menyanyikannya. Makanya tadi ragu—bagus apa enggak."

"Tapi buktinya bagus 'kan?" Sasuke membetulkan batu-batu yang jadi batas api unggun nanti, "makanya jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Pake sok bilang ga akan bisa nyiptain lagu. Dari apa yang aku dengar tadi di lagumu—kau itu lebih jago dari aku."

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji yang selesai menata api unggun, "pokoknya aku berhenti kuliah. Titik!" kata Gaara tegas. Dan 3 orang itu pun ga mmengungkit masalah ini lagi.

….

Malam pun merajai bumi. Bintang bertaburan memenuhi lembar bludru hitam di atas sana. Neji, Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbaring di tikar dan memandang indahnya lukisan alam itu. Sesekali mereka ribut mempermasalahkan rasi bintang yang bisa mereka temuka. Sesekali pula mereka saling bertanya tentang rasi bintang yang 'mungkin' sedang mereka lihat tapi tidak ada yang paham^^. Malam itu pun dihibur oleh suara para penghuni hutan yang seolah ikut menikmati keceriaan di bumi perkemahan itu.

"Bakar marshmallow yuuk!!" Naruto mendadak duduk memegangi perutnya, "lapaaaar!!"

"Usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke ikut duduk, "di kepalamu itu cuma makan - main - makan - main saja ya?"

Naruto cemberut, "kan dingiiiin!! Jadi laper teruuuus!!!"

Neji dan Gaara ikutan duduk, "rasanya bakar marshmallow bukan ide yang buruk," Neji berdiri dan mengambil sebungkus marshmallow dari wadah makanan yang letaknya paling dekat dengannya. Berikut juga tusuk BBQ yang multi fungsi. Neji membagikan satu persatu pada anggota kemahnya dan mereka pun memanggang bulatan putih kenyal itu di atas bara api. Selesai dengan makanan ringan itu, mereka pun sibuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sebenarnya.

Tapi malam ini pun berbeda. Mereka kembali 'dikunjungi' tetangga-tetangga mereka yang jadinya malah seperti garden party. Mereka masak bareng-bareng dan mengulangi keceriaan di siang hari tadi….

.

#

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah!" Neji membuka gerbang rumahnya yang tidak terkunci, "habis ini mau langsung tidur. Badanku remuk rasanya," dia lalu menekan bel rumah karena tidak membawa kunci.

Tak lama, pintu itu pun terbuka, dan Hanabi menyambut mereka, "OKAERIIII!!!" serunya semangat.

Neji tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hanabi, "tadaima," dia pun masuk, "kok tahu kami yang datang?"

"Tau dooonk!! Aku kan adek yang baik," Hanabi nyengir, lalu dia memandang pada Gaara, "okaeri, Gaara Nii."

Gaara balas pandangan Hanabi, "—tadaima."

Mata lavender Hanabi terbeliak kaget, dan sedetik kemudian gadis belia itu menghambur dalam pelukan Gaara, "GAARA NII UDAH SEMBUUUUH!!!!" teriaknya senang.

Gaara sedikit canggung dipeluk seperti itu. Dia melirik Neji dan mendapati pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Ya ampun, Hanabi!! Kenapa ramai sekali?!" Hinata buru-buru keluar dari dapur, jelas, karena dia sedang memakai sebuah celemek cantik yang berbalur tepung di sana-sini, "aa—Niisan, Gaara Kun, okaeri," sapanya pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Tadaima," Neji menyimpan sepatu ketsnya di rak.

"… Tadaima…"

Sasa seperti reaksi Hanabi, mata Hinata membulat terkejut mendengar suara gaar ayang sudah lama absen dari pendengarannya, "Gaara Kun—syukurlah kau sudah pulih seperti semula," katanya lega, "ini harus dirayakan!! Hanabi—ayo bantu aku membuat kue!!"

"Siap!!" Hanabi pun mengikuti kakaknya kembali ke dapur.

Neji memandang Gaara dan menepuk pundaknya, "ayo—kita istirahat dulu."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji menuju ke kamar mereka.

#

Dilain tempat, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah Sasuke yang terletak berlawanan arah dengan apartemen mereka.

"Tumben sih kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ga salah kan kalu aku sedikit homesick. Lagipula—capek begini mana mau aku temani kau makan ramen! Mending aku makan masakan Sakura saja."

Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke cuek dan terus jalan hingga menerka tiba di rumah yang hampir 1 bulan tidak dia kunjungi. Sasuke membuka pagar dan langsung menuju ke pintu depan. Dia meraih kenop pintu dan mendapatinya tidak terkunci.

Dia pun segera masuk ke dalam. Rumah yang lumayan besar itu tampak lengang, hingga dia mendengar suara percakapan dari arah dapur.

"Tapi Itachi San…." Suara Sakura terdengar sedih.

Sasuke dan Naruto mematung di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…." Kini suara Itachi lah yang terdengar begitu putus asa….

…

…

…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rencananya sih buat B'day fic Gaara sekalian. Tapi—rupanya saya molor. Tapi untunglah B'day fic yang asli bisa tepat waktu *saia promosiii**dirajam*

.

Whoops—critanya makin panjang nih. Bisa jadi ala sinetron. Tapi—amit-amit deh kalo kejadian kaya sinetron gitu. Tapi—ada apa dengan Itachi ya? Hmm….

.

Disclimer tambahan :D

Rivermaya : You'll Be Safe Here

Translate :

(1)I awaken to the scent of spring,

that was left behind by the day before yesterday's evening moon

In my favorite sneakers,

the cherry blossom trees have bloomed along the road that I go down

The April insects play their song,

and it's as though my heart is shown to the tips of my ears

Run through the flower petals that dance in the red sky

Believing only in your dreams

The future is sparkling in your eyes

Yes, because it's spring

(Remioromen – Akanezora)


	6. Chapter 6

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku XDD!!!

Rated: M and M again and M again and again!!!! (^3^)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Marriage is not a ritual or an end. **

**It is a long, intricate,intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner.**

**~Amy Bloom ~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke menghempaskan diri di kasur di kamar apartemennya. Otaknya buntu dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja mereka cuma selisih sedikit. Wajar 'kan?" katanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat apa yang dia dengar tadi, "—tapi… suara Aniki tidak pernah seperti itu…. Sakura juga…."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "ayolah—berpikirlah positif. Itachi Nii sudah dewasa, begitu pun dengan Sakura. Lagipula, ada hal dalam pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah kita tahu 'kan?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Kadang dia heran, kekasihnya itu bisa jadi dewasa begini setiap dia punya masalah. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sasuke lega karena Naruto selalu ada di sisinya. Dia meraih pinggang Naruto dan merebahkan pemuda pirang itu di tubuhnya,

"ya—mungkin kau benar," Sasuke mencium aroma khas Naruto. Dia tercium seperti bau matahari yang begitu hangat. Dan Sasuke suka itu.

"Kalau begitu—kau mandi duluan sana!! Biar segar dan tidak mikir macam-macam lagi! Aku sudah hangatkan airnya," Naruto berdiri lagi dan memaksa Sasuke untuk bangun juga.

Sasuke menurut dan ikut bangkit, "pesan makanan, ya?! Aku lapar!" katanya sebelum masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto meraih telepon di dinding kamar dan menekan nomor sebuah restoran yang menjadi langganan mereka. Dia pun memesan beberapa jenis makanan. Sudah tidak perlu bertanya, karena dia hafal benar selera Sasuke.

"_Baik, tuan. Pesanan akan kami antar 30 menit lagi_," kata pelayan yang mengangkat telepon Naruto.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dari kamar mandi. Naruto pun masuk dalam kamar mandi dan membuka pintu geser di sebelah wastafel (1),

"apa, temee?" Naruto melongok kedalam dan melihat Sasuke sedang berendam nyaman dalam ofuro (2).

Sasuke memberi isyarat supaya Naruto mendekat.

Dan Naruto merasakan 'tanda bahaya', dia menggeleng, "enggak!! Aku nunggu pesanan, tau!!"

Sasuke memanang Naruto tepat di kedua bola mata birunya, "kita punya waktu setengah jam lagi."

Naruto tetap menggeleng, "ga mau!!"

"Kau kemari atau aku yang menyeretmu?"

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk patuh daripada nanti Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan seharian. Naruto pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan bergabung dalam ofuro itu bersama Sasuke yang membuat air meluber keluar membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggung Naruto pada dirinya dan dia pun mulai menciumi leher dan pundak Naruto sementara tangannya sudah bergerilya di bawah sama.

"Ahh!!" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Sensasi panas dari air yang merendam tubuhnya menambahkan rasa tersendiri dalam sentuhan Sasuke.

Jemari Sasuke mengikuti alur bentuk tubuh Naruto dalam genggamannya. Memberinya sentuhan yang lembut tapi mampu membuat si pirang itu mendesah, memohon lebih. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto dan menumpukannya pada sisi ofuro. Dan dia kembali bermain dengan jemarinya dan menyusup dalam tubuh Naruto dengan mudahnya.

Naruto menggeliat pelan merasakan cairan hangat dari dalam dirinya mengalir keluar, bercampur dengan air panas dalam ofuro. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka sama-sama merasakan gejolak yang begitu indah.

Tangan Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan menciumi pundak dan leher yang putih itu, "tidak terlalu lama, kan?" dia tersenyum.

Naruto cemberut dan langsung keluar dari ofuro, "dasar raja mesum!!" dia pun membilas dirinya dengan sabun dan shower, lalu dia cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa senang.

#

"Kau ini—jangan suka seperti itu, temee!!!" Naruto menata makanan di meja bundar kecil yang ada di ruangan apartemen Sasuke.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

Ada rona merah di wajah Naruto, tapi dia tidak membalas dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke, "itadakimasu," dia mengatupkan tangannya dan mulai makan.

Sasuke pun ikut menikmati makanan yang tadi dipesan Naruto yang benar-benar sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Besok aku mau tidur seharian. Kau jangan macam-macam, ya?!!" kata Naruto tegas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "tergantung besok."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau makin menggemaskan kalau begitu," Sasuke melanjutkan makannya dan membiarkan Naruto menggerutu sendiri.

Mereka pun membereskan piring-piring kotor itu. Lalu segera merebahkan diri di kasur. Naruto menguap pelan dan dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi pundaknya,

"aku mau tidur. Oyasumi," katanya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, "oyasumi," dia mengecup kening Naruto dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Meski begitu—ingatan siang tadi terlintas kembali dalam otaknya, "_Aniki… sebenarnya ada apa…._"

#

Seperti yang direncanakan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidur seharian. Sasuke sudah bangun sejak jam 8 tadi. Dan sekarang—sudah jam 11. tapi Naruto masih melingkar nyaman dalam selimut. Persis seperti anak kucing.

"Usuratonkachi…. Bisa-bisanya tidur sampai jam segini," Sasuke menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara berita. Tak lama, ponselnya beredring, tanda telepon masuk. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berwarna merah dan hitam itu, "Gaara," gumamnya saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar,

"Moshi-moshi…" dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Malam ini—kalian bisa ke rumah Neji?"_ tanya Gaara dari seberang sana.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "untuk apa?"

"_Undangan makan malam dari Hiashi San," _saat itu terdengar suara berisik…

"_Yang benar, paman mengadakan syukuran untuk Gaara,"_ kini suara Neji yang terdengar, rupanya tadi terjadi perebutan ponsel disana, "_paman senang sekali Gaara sudah pulih seperti semula, makanya ia mau mengundang kalian makan malam dirumah. Bisa?"_

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih pulas, "…. Baiklah. Kami datang. Jam berapa?"

"_Sebelum jam makan malam pastinya. Kenapa tidak datang sore saja, kita bisa ngobrol disini."_

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "hmm—baiklah. Kami akan kesana sekitar jam 5."

"_Bagus—kami akan tunggu kalian. Sampai nanti,"_ Neji memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, tempatnya semula, kemudian dia bangkit dan menuju ke pintu depan. Bengong sendirian seperti ini—mending dia beli bentou di 7-11 (3).

Hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam dipadu dengan jeans belel dan sneaker lawaz, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kamar apartemennya. Gedung 7 lantai itu ramai karena anak-anak kecil dari keluarga yang tinggal disana sudah pulang dari sekolah TK mereka dan bermain-main di halaman gedung yang berbentuk huruf U tersebut.

Sasuke membalas sapaan para tetangganya sesopan mungkin. Biar cuma mahasiswa—dia juga sudah jadi bagian dari masyarakat 'kan. Jadi—sopan santun tetap harus dijaga. Dan meski dia berpenampilan seadanya – malah persis seperti mahasiswa miskin – masih saja dia jadi sasaran para ibu-ibu centil yang kerap menggodanya. Kalau sudah begitu—Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum hambar dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Sampai di konbini langganannya itu, Sasuke pun segera membeli 2 kotak bentou dan juga beberapa cemilan plus ramen instan. Jaga-jaga kalau Naruto kumat ga mau makan nasi.

"Perlu saya hangatkan?" tanya pelayan di kasir dengan ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Pelayan toko itu pun menghangatkan 2 kotak bentou yang Sasuke beli tadi dalam sebuah microwave. Setelah selesai, dia segera memberikannya pada Sasuke, "terima kasih banyak," pelayan itu membungkuk sopan saat Sasuke beranjak dari konter kasir.

Angin berhembus lembut, membuat Sasuke menegadah ke langit musim semi yang cerah itu. Namun—meski langit biru tak berawan, itu tidak bisa merubah suasana hati Sasuke yang sedikit kacau.

Sasuke tahu pasti kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang bisa bicara secara terbuka. Jadi percuma juga kalau dia ngotot ingin tahu. Tapi Sasuke juga paham benar kalau setiap Itachi ada masalah—pasti akan disembunyikan rapat-rapat dan baru bicara jika masalah itu sudah selesai. Dan Sasuke harap—kakaknya itu bisa segera menyelesaikan semua ini kemudian bicara padanya, seperti dulu….

…

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya dan menemukan kalau Naruto sudah duduk dan sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tumben kau mandi pagi-pagi," Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menuju ke meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau dari mana?" Naruto ikutan duduk di tatami, "wah—sarapaaan!!!" serunya begitu melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan isi plastik yang dia bawa. Naruto pun langsung menyambar sekotak bentou hangat dan langsung membukanya, "itadakimaaaasu!!!"

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat polah Naruto yang persis seperti bocah. Tapi biar begitu—Sasuke pun ikut membuka kotak bentou itu lalu mulai sarapan. Meski sudah bisa dibilang jam makan siang.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke baru cerita tentang undangan makan malam dari keluarga Neji malam nanti,

"Hee—Hiashi San itu baik sekali, ya?" kata Naruto sambil membereskan meja, "aku tidak pernah bertemu orang seperti beliau. Sungguh berbeda dari orang-orang dewasa lain."

Sasuke pun kembali memberi jawaban dengan 'hn' saja.

"Nanti—kita harus beli oleh-oleh. Ga mungkin 'kan datang cuma badan saja."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mendapat 'hn' sebagai jawaban.

Malas ngomong lagi sama Sasuke, Naruto pun mengeluarkan PS2 dari dalam laci dan memainkan console game itu tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang asik dengan game di ponselnya sendiri.

#

"Jadiii—kita beli apa?" Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depan toko kue.

"…. Entah," jawab Sasuke.

"Haduuuh. Jadi bingung…." Naruto memandangi etalase toko yang penuh dengan kue yang menggiurkan untuknya, "Hinata Chan ama Hanabi Chan suka manis. Gaara ama Neji San ga suka banget, trusss—Hiashi San… ga tau deh suka apa enggak," gumamnya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Apa kita belikan simple cake aja ya? 'Kan ga seberapa manis tuh."

"Terserah kau sajalah! Cepat beli dan kita pergi sekarang!!"

Naruto cemberut dan masuk ke toko kue itu sendiri. Lalu dengan cepat dia membeli kue (setelah minta masukan dari penjualnya) dan keluar sambil membawa sekotak penuh kue untuk oleh-oleh.

Kemudian mereka menuju ke stasiun. Jarak ke rumah Neji cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka. Makanya mereka berangkat lebih awal. Daripada telat.

Setelah melewati ujian berat di stasiun (baca: berjubel dengan ratusan orang), mereka tiba dengan selamat di stasiun di daerah rumah Neji.

"Gila—ramai banget sih?!" Naruto membenahi jaketnya yang awut-awutan, juga memastikan kalau kue yang dia bawa selamat.

Setelah beres, mereka pun menyusuri kawasan machiya(4). Melewati beberapa taman kecil sebelum akhirnya tiba di rumah Neji yang terletak di kawasan yang cukup elit.

Naruto menekan bel di depan pagar rumah besar bercat putih itu. Tak lama sampai akhirnya Hinata keluar dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Ini—untuk kalian," Naruto menyerahkan kotak kue tadi pada Hinata.

"Wah—maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak," Hinata menerimanya dan membawanya ke dapur karena saat itu Neji turun dari tangga.

"Kalian sudah datang. Masuk sini dulu. Sebentar lagi paman akan segera pulang," Neji membawa mereka ke ruangan yang sudah Sasuke dan Naruto tahu. Tapi, begitu Neji membuka pintu, mereka kaget,

"Lho—kok jadi washitsu(5)?" kata Naruto.

Neji nyengir, "waktu kita pulang dari hiking sudah begini jadinya. Aku sendiri kaget," lalu Neji membuka shouji(6) yang tersambung pada koridor belakang rumah dan memperlihatkan taman hasil karya Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran.

"Gaara mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Baru selesai mandi. Sebentar juga turun," Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan benarlah apa kata Neji, Gaara masuk dalam ruangan itu tepat setelah Neji selesai bicara, "tuh kan bener," Neji memberi isyarat supaya Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Omong-omong, siapa saja yang diundang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hanya kalian dan Kiba," jawab Neji.

"Hoo—makanya Hinata Chan dandan rapi begitu," Naruto melirik pada gadis manis yang sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur, "trus, Hanabi Chan mana?"

"Aku disini," Hanabi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di pintu membuat 4 remaja laki-laki itu kaget. Tidak peduli, Hanabi pun masuk dan menghampiri Hinata, "Neechan masak apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Sudah selesai kok. Hanya tinggal menata saja," Hinata mematikan semua kompor, "bantu aku, ya?!"

Hanabi menghormat ala tentara, "siap boz!!" lalu dia membantu Hinata menyiapkan makanan dalam wadah.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. Kali ini Neji yang pergi membukanya, kemudian dia kembali bersama Kiba yang menggendong anjing kesayangannya Akamaru.

"Hai," sapa pemuda berambut hitam agak jabrik itu pada semua yang bisa dia lihat, "aku boleh titip Akamaru di taman 'kan?" tanyanya pada si tuan rumah.

"Boleh—asal tidak membuat kebun jadi berantakan!" kata Neji.

"Sip," Kiba membawa anjing putih itu ke halaman dan menurunkannya, "kau dengar itu, Akamaru! Jangan nakal! Okeh?!"

Akamaru menyalak semangat seolah mengerti apa yang tuannya katakan.

Setelah itu Kiba duduk di salah satu sisi meja yang masih kosong, "maaf Shino tidak bisa datang. Dia ada penelitian tentang apa mengenai serangga apa—aku tidak begitu tahu."

Hinata datang dan menyuguhkan teh pada semua, "lalu—Sai Kun dimana?"

"Si Sai? Ya pastilah kencan sama Ino. Mana mau dia melepaskan Ino demi acara seperti ini. Kau seperti ga kenal dia saja," Kiba tanpa basa-basi mengambil segelas teh.

"Lalu—apa Lee San dan Tenten San tidak datang?" Hinata duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, "mana aku tahu. Mereka sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka," dia jadi teringat tentang BIG NEWS yang dikatakan Lee dulu. Dan itu memang benar-benar BIG. Bagaimana tidak, mereka akan menikah 1 bulan lagi… dan saat itu—usia kandungan Tenten akan masuk bulan keempat.

Neji tidak bisa komentar apa-apa saat menerima undangan pernikahan 2 sobatnya itu.

"Kaget lho," kata Hanabi yang masuk sambil membawa gelasnya sendiri dan duduk di sisa sisi kosong di meja itu, "Lee San yang seperti itu bisa menikah juga."

Mendengar itu semua tertawa bersamaan.

"Hanabi—itu tidak sopan," ujar Hinata meski dia tertawa pelan.

"Habisss—aneh aja. Tenten Neechan itu 'kan cantik, kok mau sama Lee San."

Neji mengacak rambut sepupunya itu, "dasar kau ini. Jangan tega begitu."

"Biar," Hanabi melepaskan diri dari Neji, "mending aku ngomong di sini, daripada aku bicara pas pernikahannya nanti."

Lagi-lagi tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

Dan sekitar 45 menit kemudian, terdengar suara mobil dari depan rumah. Tanpa diminta, Hanabi sudah menghambur duluan ke pintu depan. Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bersama ayahnya.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul. Maaf aku terlambat. Tuan rumah malah membiarkan tamunya menunggu," Hiashi duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanabi, "aku senang kalian mau berkumpul disini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku makan malam di rumah."

Kemudian setelah berbincang sebentar, Hiashi pun meminta kedua putrinya untuk meenyajikan masakan yang sudah mereka buat.

"Waah—sepertinya enak," kata Naruto saat melihat aneka hidangan yang tersaji di meja, "Hinata Chan sudah bisa jadi istri nih."

Mendengar itu kontan saja wajah Hinata dan juga Kiba jadi mirip seperti tomat matang. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari efek dari ucapannya itu.

"Usuratonkachi!!" gumam Sasuke pelan sementara yang lain tertawa pelan.

Dan makan malam itu pun berlangsung dengan seru dimana suasana ramai dan begitu hangat membaur dalam tawa dan canda yang tidak terputus.

Untuk Sasuke, hal seperti ini sudah lama sekali tidak dia rasakan. Ingatan lamanya kini seperti berubah menjadi mimpi yang tidak pernah nyata….

#

"Serius mau langsung pulang?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke mengangguk, "sudah malam. Lagipula besok sudah mulai kuliah."

"Hmm—baiklah. Kalau begitu—sampai ketemu di kampus."

Maka Sasuke dan Naruto pun meninggalkan rumah besar itu dan pulang kembali ke apartemen mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Dan Naruto juga tidak mau mengganggunya. Karena dia tidak mau suasana hati Sasuke makin buruk.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen mereka, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Dan seperti biasa setiap kali Sasuke down, Naruto akan tidur sambil memeluk dan memanjakan kekasihnya itu.

.

#

.

"Jadi Gaara ditawarin kerja sama Hiashi San?" tanya Naruto saat dia, Sasuke dan Neji makan siang di taman kampus.

"Iya. Paman bilang dia memang sedang butuh karyawan," Neji meminum teh oolong yang dia beli di vending machine.

"Trus Gaara gimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah—dia bilang mau berpikir dulu."

"Hmph—khas Gaara banget," Naruto menghabiskan sisa rotinya.

"Mm—ngomong-ngomong aku jarang melihat Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Apa dia sibuk?" tanya Neji. Dan pemuda itu heran melihat wajah Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini jadi diam, "kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Mmm—anu…." Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada masalah," kata Sasuke seketika, "mungkin dia sibuk untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Pameran seni sudah di depan mata 'kan?"

Meski agak bingung, Neji mengiyakan saja, "pantas akhir-akhir ini tidak bersama kalian," lalu pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya, "aku ada kelas setelah ini. Duluan, ya?!" dan Neji pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke membuang bungkus sandwich yang dia makan barusan, "sudah selesai makan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghabiskan jusnya.

"Hari ini—kita ke rumah Aniki, ya?!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan halaman kampus. Dan karen ahari ini kuliah mereka selesai, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang selama 1 jam itu, tak satupun kata terucap baik dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah yang ditinggali Itachi bersama Sakura.

"Jam segini pasti belum ada yang pulang. Sakura juga ada kelas sore 'kan?" Naruto membuka gerbang mungil di depan rumah itu, "mana kuncinya?"

Sasuke memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Naruto yang langsung membuka pintu kayu itu, "aku lapar," kata Sasuke setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aduuh—kau ini kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?"

"…."

"Aku beli di kedai dekat sini, ya?!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "bikin sup instan saja."

Naruto manyun, "kau ini—katanya bilang ga boleh sering-sering makan makanan instan, sekarang malah minta sup instan."

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku bikin sendiri," dan Sasuke pun dengan cueknya masuk ke dapur.

Mau tidak mau ya Naruto ikut masuk ke dapur. Dia duduk di kursi kayu dan melihat Sasuke mencari-cari di lemari dan akhirnya menemukan sebungkus sup krim instan kesukaannya. Sejenak dapur itu dipenuhi suara adukan sup dalam panci diatas kompor. Tapi tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain itu.

"_Aahh—Sasuke yang seperti ini menyebalkan," _keluh Naruto dalam hati sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang sedang serius mengaduk sup. Kemudian dia berdiri dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sup yang mulai mendidih itu.

"Dobe!! Apa-apaan?!!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan!!" Naruto melepaskan pengaduk kayu itu dari tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya duduk, tanpa memberi jeda untuk mendnegar protes Sasuke, Naruto sudah menempelkan keningnya pada pemuda itu, "kau demam, temee!! Kenapa sih sok kuat seperti ini?"

Sasuke diam.

"Sudah sana ke kamar!! Nanti supnya aku bawa ke atas," Naruto berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah 'jangan membantah' pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah—aku tunggu di kamar," Sasuke pun meninggalkan dapur.

Naruto masih cemberut saat dia meneruskan pekerjaan Sasuke, mengaduk sup yang hampir matang itu. Lalu dia mngecilkan api dan membuka kulkas, "untung ada jamur," lalu dia pun menambahkan beberapa irisan jamur pada sup itu. Setelah matang, Naruto pun menyajikannya dalam 2 mangkuk.

"Umm—obat demam—" Naruto menyempatkan diri membuka kotak P3K yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas dan mengambil obat untuk Sasuke. Setelahnya—baru dia membawa makanan itu ke kamar Sasuke.

Di kamar yang sudah lama tidak dia masuki itu, Naruto melihat Sasuke berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sendiri, "kau tidur?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang memunggungi dia.

Tapi rupanya Sasuke tidak tidur dan berbalik memandang Naruto. Dia pun duduk di tempat tidur ini.

"Makan nih!! Terus minum obat dan tidur, ya?!"

"Kau cerewet sekali!! Seperti Sakura saja," Sasuke mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari nampan yang diletakkan Naruto di meja belajarnya.

Naruto duduk di tatami dan memakan supnya sendiri. Sembari makan, dia pun memperhatikan seisi kamar itu, tidak ada yang berubah sejak Sasuke meninggalkan rumah.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Naruto menggeleng, "siapa yang melamun?" elak Naruto, "aku cuma mengamati kamar ini. Sakura pasti membersihkannya dengan teratur."

Sasuke tidak menyuarakan pandapatnya yang sama seperti Naruto. Dia pun melanjutkan makannya. Selesai makan, dia pun meminum obat yang dibawaan Naruto dan rebahan dengan paksa gara-gara Naruto menindih tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur!! Aku mau cuci piring dulu!!"

"Iya iya, dasar bawel!!"

Naruto tidak berniat untuk adu mulut saat ini. Dia pun keluar dari kamar sambil membawa mangkuk dan gelas kotor di nampan. Di tangga, dia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang hendak naik.

"Lho—Naruto? Kalian berdua disini?" tanya Sakura heran, "kok ga bilang dulu?"

Naruto nyengir, "maaf—ini juga dadakan. Pulang kuliah tadi Sasuke tiba-tiba pengen pulang ke sini."

"Ooh," Sakura maklum, "ya sudah tidak apa-apa," Sakura melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi aku mau belanja untukmakan malam. Kalian mau makan apa?" tawarnya.

"Humm—Sasuke lagi tepar tuh. Demam. Jadi—ku pikir bubur saja dulu."

"Sasuke demam? Parah tidak?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "belum aku periksa dengan termometer sih—tapi—kayanya lumayan panas."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang periksa. Sudah minum obat?"

"Udah kok. Tolong ya, Sakura Chan, suruh si temee itu istirahat. Kalau denganmu, dia pasti nurut deh. Aku mau cuci ini dulu."

Sakura mengangguk, "iya."

Lalu mereka pun jalan sendiri-sendiri, Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto menuju ke dapur lagi.

"_Hhh—mudah-mudahan aja Sakura Chan mau cerita apa masalah dia sama Itachi San,"_ batin Naruto.

#

Malam harinya, entah kenapa Sasuke terbangun begitu mendadak. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang tidur pulas di futon sambil memeluk guling. Selimutnya entah bagaimana sudah teronggok di tatami kamarnya begitu saja.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Dia melirik jam weker di meja belajarnya dan mendapati kalau sekarang masih jam 1 dini hari. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tenggorokannya terasa perih dan kering. Bertumpu pada dinding, dia pun menuruni anak tangga menuju ke dapur.

Saat itu dia mendengar suara dari ruang keluarga. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum dan berbelok ke kanan menuju asal suara. Perlahan dia membuka pintu ruang keluarga itu dan melongok ke dalam.

"—Aniki?" panggilnya pelan saat dia menemukan kakaknya duduk di sofa dengan disinari televisi yang menyala sia-sia.

Itachi terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu saat Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, "Sasuke? Kenapa bangun malam-malam begini? Demammu bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik," Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan kakaknya, "Aniki sendiri kenapa duduk sendiri disini? Ga nyalain lampu pula."

"—Hanya sedikit berpikir," ujar Itachi pelan.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya itu, "—ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

Itachi tertegun dan memandang Sasuke.

"Jangan coba bohongi aku. Aku sudah hafal benar bagaimana raut wajah Aniki setiap punya masalah," kata Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya pada layar televisi yang sejak tadi menyala tanpa mendapat perhatian, "sikap Sakura tadi juga aneh sekali waktu aku tanya ada masalah apa."

Itachi tersenyum masam pada adiknya. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa itu dan memandang langit-langit rumahnya, "—Sakura…. Sedang mengandung," katanya lirih, "sudah 4 minggu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "serius?" akhirnya Sasuke memandang kakaknya lekat.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Itu berita besar 'kan?"

Itachi diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ruangan itu.

Sasuke jadi merasa aneh, "kenapa—sepertinya aniki tidak senang?"

"Entahlah…." Itachi memejamkan matanya, "aku—bingung…"

"Bingung? Kenapa harus bingung?"

Itachi menghela nafas dan membuka kedua matanya, "aku—merasa sedikit takut," dia menghela nafas dan menegakkan duduknya, "dulu—ayah sering sekali memaksakan kehendaknya padaku. Harus seperti inilah—atau harus seperti itu," Itachi menunduk, "aku tidak tahu apa aku siap menjadi seorang ayah."

Sasuke ikut terdiam. Dia ingat kalau dulu memang kakaknya sering sekali berselisih pendapat dengan ayah mereka, "tapi—itu bukan alasan 'kan?"

"Aku tahu itu bukan alasan…. Tapi—aku takut kalau kelak—tanpa sengaja aku menjadi seperti ayah…" suara Itachi menjadi lirih.

PLOK!! Saat itu sebuah boneka panda mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Itachi. Jelas saja itu membuatnya dan Sasuke kaget dan spontan menoleh ke arah pintu dimana kini berdirilah Sakura dan juga Naruto.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!!" muka Sakura merah padam dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sa—Sakura…" Itachi berdiri, begitu pun juga Sasuke.

Sakura pun bejalan cepat mendekati suaminya dan memukul-mukul pundak Itachi dengan kesal, "kenapa sih tidak pernah bilang masalahmu itu apa?!"

"Sa—Sakura… aduh!! Sakit!!" Itachi meringis kesakitan tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari istrinya.

"Aku ini istrimu atau bukan sih? Kenapa selalu saja menyembunyikan masalah?" Sakura masih memukul-mukul pundak Itachi dengan kesal.

Sasuke pun mundur teratur dari dekat sana dan menghampiri Naruto di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua pun memandang pasutri itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau belum siap punya anak?" tangis Sakura mulai pecah, "kita 'kan—masih bisa menundanya sampai kau merasa sudah cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Sakura…" Itachi memandang istrinya. Merasa jadi serba salah.

"Kenapa saat semua terlanjur begini—kau baru bicara?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto, berharap mendapat bantuan. Tapi 2 pemuda itu hanya memberikannya senyuman hambar dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

Itachi menghela nafas dan menahan kedua pundak Sakura, "maaf—aku tahu aku yang salah."

Sakura memandang wajah Itachi yang tampak gelisah, "—kalau memang…. Itachi San masih bimbang. Sebaiknya…. Aku gugurkan saja."

Ucapan Sakura itu kontan membuat 3 pemuda dalam ruangan itu terhenyak.

"Sakura!! Jangan becanda!!" seru Sasuke.

"Aku serius. Daripada Itachi San jadi pusing dan murung terus."

"Sakura!!" Itachi memandang istrinya dengan lekat, "tidak boleh!! Jangan bicara seperti itu," katanya sedikit panik, "aku minta maaf aku sudah tidak jujur padamu. Tapi ketakutanku bukan alasan untuk menyingkirkan bayi ini… anak kita…." Itachi memeluk Sakura sepenuh hatinya, "maaf—aku jadi kekanakan begitu. Aku janji—aku akan berusaha. Berusaha yang terbaik supaya tidak membuatmu kecewa."

"Itachi San…." Sakura balas memeluk Itachi, "kita—berusaha sama-sama ya…. Berdua."

Mereka pun saling pandang dan tersenyum bahagia.

"EHEM!!"

Spontan Itachi dan Sakura menghentikan gerakan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan menoleh ke asal suara itu, dimana ada Sasuke yang berkacak pinggang dan Naruto yang tersenyum geli.

"Bagus—anggap saja kami ini lalat pengganggu, ya?!"

Naruto tertawa pelan, tapi wajahnya memancarkan rasa lega yang ketara.

Itachi dan Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

"Haahh—mending aku tidur saja. Sudah sana teruskan!" Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamar, "payah—dasar baka Aniki," Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi lega 'kan? Semua sudah beres," kata Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk.

Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke, "masih ada sedikit demam, lebih baik kau tidur. Kalau tidak—besok tidak bisa kuliah lho."

"Aku memang niat bolos kok."

"Hah?"

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dengan begitu kuatnya hingga pemuda pirang itu jatuh di dadanya, "seharian nanti—aku cuma mau sama kamu…."

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan dia pun tidak sempat bereaksi saat Sasuke mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam.

"Sasuke—kau sedang demam…." Naruto menjauhkan dirinya, tapi gagal karena lengan Sasuke menahan pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," dengan cepat Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto ke kasur dan membalik posisi mereka. Lalu dia kembali mencium Naruto.

Merasa percuma untuk melawan, Naruto pun pasrah saja dan membiarkan Sasuke menikmati dirinya. Dia pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke, meniadakan jarak antara mereka.

Naruto mengerang pelan saat tangan Sasuke menyusup ke balik celana piyamanya dan memanjanya disana. Panas tubuh mereka meningkat seiring nafas yang semakin tidak beraturan. Sasuke pun dengan segera mengenyahkan helai katun itu berikut dalamannya dari kaki Naruto dan memindah aktivitas bibirnya ke bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke…" lirih Naruto membisikkan namanya saat jemarinya terjalin erat di rambut Sasuke. Kedua kakinya membuka tanpa paksaan dan menikmati sentuhan intim itu.

Sasuke terus memanja Naruto, membuat si pirang itu merintih memohon. Entah berapa lama Sasuke menggoda sosok yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu. Mengurungnya dalam belantara khayal yang menyesatkan. Sampai akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang semenjak tadi Naruto pinta.

"Mmm—Sasuke…." Naruto merapatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Gerakan yang halus, namun mampu membawa Naruto terbang tinggi.

Sasuke membawa sebelah kaki Naruto ke pundaknya dan menahan yang lain. Dia pun semakin dalam menikmati sisi favoritnya dari tubuh Naruto. Menelan suara renyah yang dikeluarkan Naruto setiap kali dia bergerak.

"Ahh!! Sasuke…" Naruto menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang seketika saat Sasuke memenuhi hasratnya dan melambungkannya kian tinggi.

"Naruto…" Sasuke pun tidak kuasa menahan suaranya saat dia menuju ke tempat yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

Nafas mereka mengisi kehampaan suara di kamar itu. Sasuke berbaring di sebelah Naruto yang tampak masih sedikit terlena. Lalu dia berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto, "—giliranmu…."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan dia memandang Sasuke kaget.

"Aku—ingin sentuhanmu…." Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Naruto pun duduk dan melepaskan atasan piyamanya yang masih dia pakai. Lalu dia pun melepaskan sisi kain dari tubuh Sasuke. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke meminta supaya Naruto yang memegang kendali. Tapi—tetap saja dia gugup.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku—kau tidak terbiasa…. Pasti sakit…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak peduli," dan dia pun memeluk leher Naruto, membawanya mendekat, "aku hanya ingin kau memanjaku."

Mendengar suara berat Sasuke, Naruto pun mengangguk. Dia mencium bibir Sasuke penuh-penuh dan menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Menggoda setiap titik sensitif di tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto pun mulai merambah sisi pribadi tubuh Sasuke dan mengulumnya lembut, membawa getaran nikmat ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Untuk sekian waktu, baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menikmati sentuhan itu. Sasuke menikmati setiap gerak Naruto yang terasa sedikit kikuk, dan Naruto pun menikmati reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun melepaskan gelora dalam dirinya dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya dan berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Naruto sangat suka Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Mm…" saat itu Sasuke membuka kedua kakinya. Memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk kembali menyentuhnya.

Naruto mengambil sedikit cairan panas milik Sasuke dengan jemarinya sebelum akhirnya menerobos masuk dalam bagian tubuh Sasuke yang jarang tersentuh olehnya.

Sasuke mencengkram selimut dan sedikit bergetar saat merasakan gerakan pelan dalam tubuhnya. Begitu pun saat Naruto menambahkan 2 jarinya yang lain, Sasuke bergerak seirama dengan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa perih yang sedikit asing baginya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto pun menarik ketiga jarinya dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri. Namun sebelum itu, dia melingkarkan kedua tangan Sasuke di lehernya, "begini lebih baik 'kan?" dia tersenyum pada pada Sasuke yang juga segera membalas senyumnya.

"Ahh!!" Sasuke mengejang saat Naruto mulai memasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya terkoyak—tapi sensasi yang ada membuat Sasuke enggan mengakhirinya.

Naruto bergerak begitu perlahan. Membiarkan Sasuke mencari irama mereka.

"Ng!!" Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Naruto mencoba membantu dengan mengangkat kaki Sasuke pada bagian bawah lututnya dan menahannya. Kemudian dia pun bergerak perlahan membawa Sasuke untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang pasti terasa sekali. Lalu seiring waktu, Naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya. Merasakan gesekan kulit Sasuke dengannya.

Erangan dan ritihan Sasuke terdengar merdu. Jarang sekali Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti itu. Berkali-kali Naruto menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuh Sasuke dan membawa pemuda itu sejenak melupakan dunia dan berkelana jauh. Naruto merasakan perutnya mulai basah oleh cairan milik Sasuke. Dia pun memijat sisi tubuh Sasuke yang hampir terabaikan itu.

Tak kuasa menahan apa yang menyesaki raganya, Sasuke pun akhirnya mencapai akhir staminanya dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh saat merasakan Naruto memenuhi dirinya dengan cairannya sendiri. Seperti apa yang selalu Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan, "tidurlah…" bisiknya.

Sasuke mengiyakan. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka berdua larut dalam tidur yang amat nyenyak.

.

#

.

Awal bulan maret, Tokyo mulai menunggu mekarnya bunga sakura. Kuncup-kuncupnya mulai tampak menghiasi batang pohon yang sebelumnya beku dalam salju. Langit cerah pun seolah ikut menunggu datangnya warna pastel lembut itu. Namun jajaran pohon sakura di sepanjang jalan tak lantas membuat langkah seorang pemuda menjadi lebih pelan. Sebaliknya—dia memacu langkahnya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Gawat!! Aku terlambat. Gara-gara Lee sialan!!" Neji mengumpat sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke taman Hachiko, dimana dia ada janji bertemu dengan Gaara selepas kelas terakhirnya di kampus. Dan itu—sudah 40 menit yang lalu. Bukan mau Neji terlambat selama itu, tapi Lee memaksa supaya Neji membantunya menyelesaikan makalah.

Taman di depan stasiun Shibuya itu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Neji pun harus berusaha extra keras untuk menemukan Gaara. Dan untunglah orang yang dia cari itu memiliki ciri khusus yang membuatnya bisa cepat ditemukan….

"MAAFKAN AKU!!" Neji serta merta langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada Gaara saat dia berhasil mencapai tempat dimana Gaara duduk.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tidak peduli dan tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Bukan salahku!! Sungguh!! Ini salah Lee!!!" jelas Neji singkat.

"Mau salah siapapun, tetap saja kau telat 'kan?" Gaara berdiri dan meraih tas ranselnya juga gitarnya, "aku lapar."

"Aku traktir!! Apapun!!" seru Neji sambil mengikuti langkah Gaara.

Menyusuri jalanan Shibuya yang padat itu, Gaara pun menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi saat dia menunggu Neji sendiri di taman Hachiko….

"Tadi—ada yang 'nembak' aku," kata Gaara kalem. Tapi itu langsung membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"A—apa?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Neji.

Neji pun menerima benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kartu nama, "Konoha—Production House?" sejenak otak Neji mengalami loading yang cukum lambat, sampai akhirnya dia pun sadar apa arti nama perusahaan yang tercetak di kartu itu, "Eeeehh!!!" dia memandang Gaara kaget, "ini PH terkenal lho. Kok bisa?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu sedikit, "tadi—waktu aku nunggu kamu—iseng nyanyi sendiri," Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya dan masih diekori oleh Neji, "trus tiba-tiba ada yang nyamperin aku dan bilang, 'aku jatuh cinta padamu'."

"…. Cewek?"

Gaara menggeleng, "dia kasih aku kartu ini dan suruh aku menghubungi kantornya kalau aku berminat."

Neji membaca nama yang tertera di kartu itu, "Sarutobi Asuma…." gumamnya, "terus—kau mau?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengangkat bahu, "aku bingung."

Neji memberikan lagi kartu itu pada Gaara yang langsung menyimpannya di tempat semula, "pikirkan saja pelan-pelan. Apapun keputusanmu, aku mendukung kok."

Gaara tersenyum tipis tanpa bicara. Kemudian mereka masuk ke KFC untuk memenuhi tuntutan perut mereka.

"Kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang antri, mau makan apa?" tanya Neji.

Gaara melihat menu di atas konter kasir, "Teriyaki Burger sama Cola. Dan kentang."

Neji tersenyum, "kau beneran laper ya? Ya sudah—tuh ada meja kosong. Nanti keburu ditempati orang."

Gaara pun meninggalkan Neji pada antrian yang hampir sepanjang gerbong kereta itu dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan jendela kaca. Sambil menunggu, Gaara pun mengawasi orang-orang yang memadarti jalanan Shibuya.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok kakak perempuannya yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Shikamaru sambil bergandeng tangan mesra. Timbullah niat iseng Gaara. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah E-mail pada kakak sulungnya itu.

Setelah E-mail itu terkirim, Gaara menunggu reaksi Temari. Dan—dia mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan. Dia melihat kakaknya itu menyeret Shikamaru ke KFC tempatnya berada. Mereka berdua masuk dan langsung nyamperin Gaara.

"Apa maksud 'nanti bisa hamil, lho!' ini, Gaara?!!" muka Temari merah padam saat mengacungkan layar ponselnya pada adik bungsunya itu.

Gaara diam sebentar dan berkomentar singkat, "becanda."

Shikamaru sepertinya baru ngeh kenapa tiba-tiba dia ditarik Temari kesini. Kaget juga sih mendengar kata 'becanda' keluar dari seorang Gaara.

"Kamu tuh ya? Sejak kapan jadi iseng begini. Benar-benar sudah ketularan teman-temanmu!!" raut wajah Temari belum kembali seperti semula.

"Lho—Temari San, Shikamaru," Neji datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya dan Gaara, "tumben."

"Oh—Neji," sapa Temari, "iya, kebetulan," dia buru-buru menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Kalian mau makan juga?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan mapannya di meja.

"Ti—tidak. kami cuma kebetulan lewat saja kok," Temari tersenyum hambar, "kami mau pergi ke tempat lain kok. Iya 'kan, Shikamaru?"

"Hah? Bukannya kau tadi memang ngajak makan? Kenapa ga disini seka—ADAWW!!" Shikamaru seketika berhenti bicara dan mengangkat kaki kirinya yang terasa nyeri akibat injakan Temari, "apa-apaan sih?!!" protesnya.

Tapi Temari tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap tersenyum pada Neji dan Gaara yang freeze di tempat mereka, "nah—sudah, ya? Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa. Oya, Gaara, Kankurou marah karena kau tidak membalas E-mailnya kemarin."

Dan 2 sejoli ajaib itu pun berlalu dari restoran fast food itu.

"Payah. Tidak pernah berubah," Gaara meminum colanya.

"Mereka itu awet juga ya? Tapi—Shikamaru it lebih muda 'kan? Kok kakakmu bisa kecantol sama dia?" Neji duduk di depan Gaara dan mengambil Chicken Burgernya.

Gaara pun mengambil pesanannya dan mulai menikmatinya karena perutnya memang benar-benar sedang lapar, "Hm—kalau tidak salah sih—mereka kenalan waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA kami. Shikamaru murid baru—dan Neesan sudah kelas 3. aku tidak tahu pastinya gimana.. yang jelas saat Temari lulus, mereka sudah jadian."

"Hee—begitu. Tapi—ku dengar dari Naruto, katanya Shikamaru itu jenius ya?"

"Begitulah. Dengan rata-rata absen hadir cuma 40%, dia bisa dapat nilai sempurna di setiap ujian. Jenius—tapi pemalas."

Neji tertawa pelan, "ga salah kalau ada ungkapan orang jenius itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Gaara tidak komentar dan asik menikmati Teriyaki Burgernya. Sejenak waktu mereka habiskan untuk mengisi perut. Setelah semua bersih tak tersisa, mereka baru ngobrol lagi.

"Omong-omong, aku kaget banget lho waktu dengar Sakura hamil," Neji membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue, "2 teman perempuan aku sedang hamil—rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Kenapa? Wajar 'kan? Mereka sudah menikah."

Neji tersenyum, "justru itu—aku terlanjut biasa sama hal yang tidak wajar."

Entah kenapa cengiran Neji membuat Gaara salah tingkah.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu, hah?"

Gaara memalingkan mukanya meski itu tidak merubah apapun.

Neji tertawa pelan, "ya sudah—pulang yuk. Aku banyak tugas nih."

Gaara mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali ke Stasiun Shibuya untuk pulang.

.

#

.

Di kamar, Neji sibuk di depan laptopnya dan memakai kacamata. Gara-gara tugas kuliah yang semakin tidak berperikemahasiswaan, Neji terpaksa memberi perlindungan ekstra pada matanya sebelum rusak parah.

Sementara Neji berkutat dengan buku kuliah dan laptop, Gaara malah asik berkirim E-mail dengan Kankurou.

"_Kapan rencana pulang ke Tokyo?"_ tanya Gaara dalam sebuah E-mailnya.

"_Entahlah. Musim begini banyak tugas,"_ jawab Kankurou tak seberapa lama kemudian.

"_Begitu ya?. O iya, hari ini aku melihat Neesan jalan dengan si nanas itu lagi. Mungkin ga ya kalau mereka akan menikah?"_

"_Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk memikirkan mereka. Lalu—kamu sendiri bagaimana? Serius mau bekerja saja? Maksudku—kau masih punya kesempatan untuk kuliah 'kan?"_

"_Ga mau. Aku mau mandiri. Lagipula—tadi ada sebuah PH yang menawariku untuk menjadi artis."_

Kali ini Gaara menunggu lumayan lama sebelum Kankurou mengirimkan E-mail balasannya.

"_APAAA!!! KAU MAU JADI ARTIS!!!"_

Gaara menghela nafas karena reaksi kakaknya ini sama seperti reaksi Naruto di telepon barusan, _"Aku bilang 'kan kalau aku DITAWARI jadi artis. Aku belum bilang OK."_

Lagi-lagi jeda sejenak.

"_Kau ini banyak yang 'naksir' ya? Pertama ditawari kerja di perusahaan Hyuuga. Sekarang, ditawari jadi artis. Terus, kau mau yang mana?"_

"_Entahlah. Aku butuh waktu berpikir."_

"_Hmm—pikirkan baik-baik. Ini hidupmu 'kan? Dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang kau mau. Kalau ada apa-apa, bicarakan pada Neesan. Dia suka stress sendiri kalau ga ada kabar darimu."_

"_Iya aku tahu. Tiap hari juga aku kirim kabar ke dia kok."_

"_Ahaha—tetap saja Neesan kita yang panikan, ya? Ya sudah, aku ada kelas habis ini. Aku tunggu kabar lain darimu."_

Gaara menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponselnya di kasur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Capek kirim E-mail."

"Kenapa tidak telepon saja?"

"Dia tidak suka ditelepon. Aneh."

"Hmm—begitu," Neji kembali pada tugasnya.

Dan Gaara juga tidak ingin mengganggu. Makaya dia duduk, dan mengambil gitarnya….

"_Snow is falling from the sky, in the middle of July_

_Sun was shinning in my eyes again last night_

_Alarm goes off without a sound, the silence is so loud_

_Something isn't right_

_Footsteps echo down the hall, no one's there at all_

_Dial your number but your voice says "I'm not home"_

_Everything is inside out; I don't know what it's about_

_It keeps getting stranger by the day_

_Stranger by the day"_

"Hei, lagu apa itu?" tanya Neji yang sontak menghentikan jari-jarinya yang menari lincah di keyboard laptopnya.

Gaara pun menghentikan nyanyiannya, "ini? Baru jadi tadi pagi."

"Hee? Bagus juga. Kau makin jago, ya?!" Neji pun kembali pada tugas kuliahnya, "jangan berhenti bernyanyi sampai aku selesai mengetik, ya?!" pintanya.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir aku ini radio?"

Neji hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali berkonsentrasi saat petikan gitar Gaara kembali mengisi udara di kamar itu.

#

"Niisan, Gaara San!! Makan malam sudah siap," Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Neji.

"Iya—kami segera turun!!" sahut Neji dari dalam. Hinata pun kembali turun ke bawah menemani Hanabi yang sudah siap di meja makan.

Neji mematikan laptopnya dan meregangkan badannya, "aah—untung sudah selesai. Ayo makan, perutku lapar sekali."

Gaara pun meletakkan gitarnya dan mengikuti Neji ke bawah. Di washitsu favorit mereka, sudah tersaji berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera.

Neji dan Gaara duduk di sisi meja yang berbeda hingga keempat sisi kayu kotak itu terisi. Hiashi tidak pulang untuk sementara waktu karena harus menyelesaikan bisnisnya di Osaka.

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

Dan masing-masing pun mulai mengangkat mangkuk nasi mereka.

"Ne—Gaara Nii," panggil Hanabi di sela makan malam mereka, "setelah ini—ajari aku fisika, ya?"

"Boleh saja," kata Gaara, "tapi kenapa tidak minta ajari Neji saja?"

"Ga mau. Niisan jago matematika, tapi payah di fisika," Hanabi dengan cueknya mengunyah ikan bakar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes dari Neji.

Tawa pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jahat sekali kau ini, Hanabi. Aku kan ga payah banget di fisika," kata Neji pura-pura ngambek.

"Ga payah banget apanya? Nilai pelajaran yang lain 9, cuma fisika yang dapet 7," sindir Hanabi halus. Dan tawa pun kembali terdengar.

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. Jangan memperolok Niisan terus," lerai Hinata, "Niisan mau tambah?" tawarnya pada Neji.

"Iya. Habis diejek, perutku lapar lagi."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil mangkuk nasi dari tangan Neji untuk menambahkan lagi nasi hangat dari rice cooker, "silahkan."

Neji menerima mangkuk itu dengan senang hati. Dia benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaga extra untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Meski masih 3 hari lagi dikumpulkan, Neji tidak mau membuang waktunya lebih lama di depan laptop.

Selesai makan, mereka semua duduk-duduk di beranda luar yang menghadap ke taman. Hinata membuat puding coklat sebagai teman ngoborl mereka. Hanabi, yang sudah mengambil buku PRnya, langsung memonopoli Gaara. Sementara Neji, bersandar di tiang kayu dan mengobrol dengan Hinata. Malam yang menyenangkan….

#

"_Sometimes it just don't make no sense at all_

_I'm still trying to find a reason for it all_

_My life I thought it would be something beautiful_

_And now it feels like there is nothing there at all anymore_

_Give me the sunshine instead of the rain_

_All that I want is to be happy again_

_Give me the sunshine instead of the pain_

_Give me the sunshine_

_We've got to let the love back in again_

_Let the love back in again"_

"Lagu baru lagi?" Neji masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi.

"Lagi banyak ide," Gaara mencoret-coret buku musiknya.

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Sejenak hanya suara petikan gitar Gaara saja yang terdengar dalam kamar itu. Neji pun tidak berniat mengganggu, karena suara gitar Gaara adalah musik yang sangat dia sukai.

"Tadi Sasuke E-mail," kata Gaara disela kesibukan tangannya mencipta sebuah nada, "katanya besok kita diundang makan malam di rumah Itachi San."

"Hmm," Neji mendekat pada Gaara.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Gaara menoleh pada Neji, dan seketika itu juga Neji mencium bibirnya.

Neji melepaskan gitar dari tangan Gaara dan meletakkannya di tatami. Kemudian sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara, "bicaranya nanti saja," bisik Neji.

Ada rona merah tipis di wajah Gaara saat itu, "kau 'kan habis mandi."

"Tidak peduli," dan Neji pun kembali membungkam Gaara, membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Neji…"

"Hmm?" Neji membimbing Gaara ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya perlahan.

Gaara membiarkan Neji menyingkirkan kaosnya sebelum kembali bicara, "aku sudah memutuskan…"

Neji memandang bola mata emerald kesukaannya itu tanpa bicara. Gaara pun berbisik pelan di telinganya. Saat itu, Neji tersenyum dan memberi Gaara sebuah ciuman lembut, "apapun keputusanmu…. Aku akan ada untuk mendukungmu," katanya.

Dan tak ada lagi kata yang terucap kala mereka berdua mulai menapaki sisi dunia yang bergitu indah… bersama….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author Notes :

Di Jepang sana. Biasanya kamar mandi memang ada dua ruang, ruang pertama di depan pintu adalah tempat untuk mencuci muka saja, dan cuma ada wastafel. Kemudian di dalamnya ada pintu geser yang berisi ruangan dengan shower dan **ofuro**. Dan perlu diingat, disana letak WC terpisah dari kamar mandi.

**Ofuro**: bak mandi khas Jepang. Mirip seperti bathtub!! Ofuro biasanya berbentuk persegi panjang. Bisa terbuat dari keramik ataupun dari kayu. Ofuro biasa diisi dengan air panas dan ditutup dengan penutup khusus yang berfungsi untuk menjaga suhu air. Ofuro modern dilengkapi alat pemanas air, sedangkan yang tradisional, yang masih sering dipergunakan di Ryoukan (hotel tradisional Jepang), masih memakai tungku sebagai alat pemanasnya..

**7-11**: salah satu jaringan konbini yang terkenal dan meluas di Jepang. Memiliki pelayanan 24 jam dan juga fasilitas lengkap. Bukan hanya mini market, tapi juga ATM, fotokopi, dan coffe shop.

**Machiya**: kawasan pertokoan yang berjajar. Biasanya terdiri dari tukang sayur, ikan dan tahu.

**Washitsu**: ruangan tradisional Jepang yang dialasi tatami dan berpintu **shouji**. Biasanya hanya terdiri dari ruangan luas dengan meja di tengah dan bufet di salah satu sisi dinding yang diisi hiasan tradisional dan televisi. Letak ruangan ini biasanya strategis, dan kadang menyambung dengan dapur sehingga membuat ruangan ini jadi multifungsi, sebagai ruang keluarga maupun ruang makan.

**Shouji**: pintu geser tradisional Jepang. Berkisikan kayu dan terbuat dari kertas washi (kertas khas Jepang).

.

Hueee—Akhirnyaaaa… maaf lama bangeeeeet saia apdet ni fic. Boz saia telah membuat saia rodi seminggu full. Hiks hiks Nyah!! Maap, malah curhat *ditimpuk beramai-ramai*

Ya weiz lah—saia mau duduk sebentar, tarik nafas—dan menunggu ripiuan dari anda semua (Zzzzzzz!!)

.

OST!!!! Give me some songs…. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!!!!

.

Shades Apart: Stranger By The Day

Orange Light : Let The Love Back


	7. Chapter 7

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku XDD!!!

Rated: M and M again and M again and again!!!! (^3^)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**"We come to love not by finding a perfect person,**

**but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly"**

**~Unknow~**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji menguap cukup lebar saat dia dan Gaara sedang ada di kereta. Malam tadi dia benar-benar kurang tidur. Tapi dia heran pada Gaara yang tetap segar meski bisa dibilang mereka hanya tidur 4 jam saja.

Gaara melirik Neji yang lagi-lagi menguap, "makanya—ku bilang juga apa. Kau pasti mengantuk," katanya, "disuruh berhenti tidak mau."

"Habis… rupanya Game Online itu menarik juga. Keterusan deh."

Gaara tidak komentar lagi. Memang 2 hari belakangan ini Neji lagi gila main Game Online sampai lupa tidur.

Neji melirik jam tangannya, "jam 2, memang kau disuruh datang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3."

"Hmm—kau benar-benar tipe tepat waktu, ya?!"

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan dia pun berdiri saat kereta semakin melambat. Kemudian setelah kereta berhenti, dia dan Neji pun turun. Stasiun tidak begitu ramai jam segini. Makanya mereka bisa melenggang sesuka hati keluar dari stasiun subway itu.

"Kantornya di Shinjuku ya? Lumayan jauh juga," Neji memandang ke lingkungan yang lumayan asing di matanya. Dia memang jarang sekali jalan-jalan keluar. Dulu—waktunya habis di kampus dan di rumah. Sekarang—setelah ada Gaara, entah kenapa, dia malah lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.

"Disini ramai juga, meski tidak sepadat Shibuya," kata Neji.

"Kau ini benar-benar anak rumahan, ya?" tanya Gaara.

Neji tersenyum, "begitulah. Habisnya—aku memang bukan tipe anak gaul."

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah gedung megah yang ada di pusat distrik Shinjuku. Sebuah logo spiral tampak di pintu utama gedung itu. Tanpa ragu mereka pun meuju ke meja resepsionis dan mengatakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

Resepsionis itu meminta Gaara dan Neji menunggu sementara dia menghubungi atasannya. Setelah itu, mereka dipersilahkan naik ke lantai 4, dimana ruangan direktur berada.

Yang namanya salah satu PH ternama di Jepang, setiap mata memandang, rasanya Neji dan Gaara melihat sosok yang sering mereka lihat di televisi. Lalu setelah itu, mereka pun tiba di depan ruangan dengan tanda di pintu sebagai ruangan direktur.

"Kau sudah yakin?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian dia pun mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk!!" seru suara berat dari dalam.

Maka 2 pemuda itu pun masuk dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu duduklah seorang pria yang memakai kaus putih dan juga menghisap sebatang rokok. Seketika Neji dan Gaara berpikir, _'dia direktur utamanya?'_ batin mereka sangsi.

Pria yang sejak tadi menunduk itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Begitu melihat sosok Gaara, pria itu langsung meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan menyambar tangan Gaara yang langsung beku seketika. Begitu pun dengan Neji.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, pemuda tampan berambut merah," ujar pria brewok itu sambil menggenggan erat tangan Gaara.

Saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah harisen (1) melayang dan menghantam kepala pria itu dengan telak. Sekali lagi membuat Neji dan Gaara membeku di tempat. Kemudian pandangan mereka beralih pada sosok seorang wanita super cantik berambut merah panjang yang keluar dari pintu lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalau cara penyambutanmu begitu, mereka bisa lari, sayang," ujar wanita anggun yang mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam.

"Sayang—jangan suka melempar orang begitu!!" protes pria brewok itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "sebelum itu, kenalkan dirimu dengan baik! Lihat—muka mereka sudah pucat begitu."

Si pria brewok itu tetawa, "maaf maaf—aku terlalu bersemangat. Kenalkan, aku Sarutobi Asuma, dan ini istriku, merangkap wakil direktur disini, Kurenai."

"Aku—Gaara, dan ini Hyuuga Neji," ujar Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

"Hmm? Hanya 'Gaara'?" Asuma tampak heran.

Gaara mengangguk, "setidaknya itu nama milikku sendiri," kata Gaara.

Mendengar itu Asuma tersenyum lebar, "kau anak muda yang menarik. Nah—ayo duduk dulu," lalu dia pun mempersilahkan 2 pemuda itu duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman," Kurenai pun undur diri dari ruangan itu.

"Sekarang—kita bicara bisnis," ujar Asuma, "kau tahu, waktu mendengar suaramu di Shibuya kemarin dulu itu…. Aku benar-benar seperti tersihir. Kau punya suara yang unik, dan aku suka itu. Dan—dengan datangnya kau ke sini—apa artinya kau setuju untuk masuk dalam PH ini dan menjadi salah satu talenta kami?"

Gaara dan Neji saling berpandangan. Dan saat Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, Gaara pun kembali bicara, "ya—tapi dengan 1 syarat…."

Asuma mengerutkan keningnya, "apa syarat itu?"

"Aku…. Hanya 'menjual' suaraku saja. Dengan arti—aku tidak mau tampil di publik."

Asuma diam sejenak. Mencerna perkataan Gaara, "…. Jadi maksudmu…. Kau—hanya akan bernyanyi dan mengeluarkan CD atau semacamnya…. Tanpa tampil di bawah sorot lampu, begitu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "kalau anda tidak bisa menerima ini—saya tidak akan masuk dalam…."

"Oke oke—aku mengerti," sela Asuma, "tapi—boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Apa itu harus?"

Asuma terdiam memandang bias dalam mata emerald milik Gaara. Dia tidak tahu apa—tapi dia mengerti bahwa pemuda itu berbeda dari semua pemuda yang pernah dia temui. Dia pun menghembuskan asap rokoknya menjadi bulatan, "baiklah—aku tidak akan memaksa. Dan aku bisa menerima kerjasama kita ini," dia tersenyum.

Itu cukup membuat Gaara lega.

"Baiklah—jadi—kau hanya akan menjual suara saja. Yang berarti menyembunyikan identitas aslimu. Berarti—kau harus punya 'nama profesi'. Tapi sebelum itu," Asuma beranjak ke meja kerjanya dan mengobrak-abrik berkas yang bertumpuk di sana.

Saat itu Kurenai kembali dan membawa 4 cangkir minuman, "apa yang kau cari disana, sayang?" tanya Kurenai seraya menyuguhkan minuman untuk kedua tamu belianya.

"Surat kontrak," sahut Asuma masih dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

"Arara…" Kurenai menuju ke rak buku dan menarik keluar sebuah amplop coklat, "lebih aman disini dari pada di meja kerjamu," wanita itu pun menyerahkannya pada Asuma, "jadi—sudah ada kesepakatan?"

Asuma menyambar kertas kontrak itu dan kembali ke sofa, "nah—kalian baca itu baik-baik," katanya, "oya, aku dari tadi mau tanya. Yang 'ini'," katanya sambil menunjuk Neji, "apa juga mau sekalian menjadi talenta kami? Wajahmu tampan."

Neji segera menggeleng, "ti—tidak, aku hanya—menemani Gaara saja…" ujarnya diambang bingung dan sedikit 'ngeri'.

"Hoo—sayang sekali," Asuma duduk bersandar di badan sofa, dan Kurenai duduk di sebelahnya.

Sesaat suasana jadi hening karena Gaara masih membaca surat ikatan kerja itu. Kemudian sekitar 15 menit setelahnya, tercapailah kesepakatan dan Gaara pun menandatangani kontraknya.

Asuma tersenyum puas, "semoga bisa jadi kerja sama yang baik," katanya sambil menerima amplop coklat itu, "berarti—sekarang kau butuh manager untuk mengatur semua kegiatanmu."

Gaara menggeleng, "cukup Neji saja."

"Begitu? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali. Kalau boleh tahu—kalian ini saudara atau apa?" tanya Asuma.

'Dia…." Gaara melirik Neji yang lagi meminum teh yang disuguhkan Kurenai tadi, "kekasihku."

BRUSH!!

Neji terbatuk dan menumpahkan teh itu ke lantai, "ma—maaf!!" katanya terbata.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kurenai memberikan tissue supaya Neji bisa membersihkan pakaiannya.

Setelah kehebohan berakhir, semua pandangan tertuju pada Gaara. Neji lumayan terkejut karena tidak menyangka Gaara akan segamblang itu menyatakan status mereka. Sementara Asuma dan Kurenai sempat terdiam sama sekali.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan, anak muda?" tanya Asuma sedikit sangsi.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku," kata Gaara tegas.

Asuma memaksakan dirinya untuk batuk, "oke, anak muda jaman sekarang memang ada-ada saja kelakuannya. Baiklah—perasaanmu dan kehidupan pribadimu bukan termasuk dalam kontrak, jadi—terserah saja."

Kurenai tersenyum.

"Baiklah—bisa aku minta CD demomu lusa?" tanya Asuma yang dengan lihai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan bawa kemari lusa jam 10."

Asuma tersenyum puas, "bagus. Jadi bisa dibilang, kau 'kerja' mulai minggu depan. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Maka dengan itu, Gaara dan Neji pun mengundurkan diri.

#

"Kaget aku," kata Neji saat mereka ada di stasiun menunggu kereta.

"Apanya?"

"Kau pakai acara bilang kalau aku ini pacarmu."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Ya—bukannya gitu."

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat kereta datang. Kali ini mereka mampir dulu ke Shibuya, sekedar cuci mata. Sampai di Shibuya, mereka pun menyenangkan diri dengan masuk ke beberapa toko kaset dan juga toko buku. Meski tadinya niat hanya berjalan-jalan saja, pada akhirnya mereka malah membeli beberpa CD baru dan juga buku yang bisa mengusir kebosanan mereka.

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, mendadak cuaca yang tadinya cerah berubah mendung dan hujan pun turun tanpa peringatan.

"Payah—malah hujan," Neji menarik Gaara ke teras salah satu toko terdekat dari tempat mereka, "padahal berita pagi tadi bilang kalau cuaca akan cerah."

Gaara tidak komentar dan sibuk mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begini—bisa lama," Neji memandang orang-orang yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Dan benarlah—hampir 10 menit mereka menunggu hujan reda, tapi sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Neji sudah berusaha mencari payung di toko yang ada di sekitar sana, tapi nihil.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pada Gaara, "tidak mungkin kita berdiri terus disini sampai hujan reda.

"Ya sudah—kita pulang saja," kata Gaara cuek.

"Eeehh? Hujan deras begini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Terlanjur basah juga."

Neji berpikir sebentar. Kalau mereka disini ataupun menerbos hujan, ujung-ujungnya juga bakal basah kuyub. Jadi—lebih baik mereka pulang saja, "ya sudah," Neji mengamankan 'belanjaan' mereka dalam kantung plastik dan menyimpannya dalam ransel, "—ayo."

Maka jadilah mereka berdua berlari ke stasiun, dan dengan suksesnya basah kuyub. Kemudian mereka pun segera masuk dalam peron dan menunggu kereta jalur Yamanote (2) yang akan membawa mereka pulang.

#

Neji segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Gaara masuk duluan.

"Mandi duluan sana!" ujar Neji sambil menutup pintu rapat.

Tepat saat itu, telepon berdering nyaring, Neji mendorong Gaara masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon wireless itu, "Hyuuga disini," sapanya.

"_Niisan?"_ suara Hinata terdengar dari ujung sana, _"Niisan maaf, hujan turun begini deras, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat,"_ katanya.

"Iya—tidak apa-apa. Kau bersama Kiba?"

"_Iya."_

"Kalau sudah terlalu malam, minta antarkan dia. Jangan pulang sendirian!"

"_Baik—kalau begitu sampai nanti, Niisan,"_ dan Hinata pun memutus telepon itu.

Neji meletakkan telepon itu. Lalu dia pun mengecek pesan suara yang masuk, ada satu dari Hanabi. Sama seperti Hinata, pamit pulang terlambat.

Neji meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu di tempatnya. Lalu dia masuk ke bilik pertama di kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya juga melepas jaketnya yang basah kuyup.

"Neji?" seru Gaara dari dalam, "kau yakin tidak mau mandi sekarang? Kau bisa kena flu."

"Jangan menggodaku. Kau mandi saja!! Aku ini ga gampang sakit kok."

"Begitu? Ya sudah…"

Neji pun keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi tidak mau jalan kemana-mana, takut mengotori umah lebih dari ini. Jadi dia pun menunggu sampai Gaara selesai mandi.

….

"Kenapa dia malah tidur disini?" Gaara kaget melihat Neji yang tidur di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Dia berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Neji, "hei—kau bisa sakit beneran kalau tidur disini!!"

Neji bereaksi dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

Gaara memaksanya berdiri, "ayo sana mandi!! Badanmu sampai dingin begini."

"Aku ngantuk banget…." Neji menguap lebar.

Gaara memaksa Neji masuk kamar mandi, "sudah sana mandi!!"

"Iya iya…" Neji pun masuk ke kamar mandi sambil setengah mengantuk.

Lalu Gaara berniat untuk naik ke kamar saja, namun pikiran itu segera berubah ketika melihat lantai koridor dari pintu depan hingga ke kamar mandi ini basah karena rembesan air dari baju dan tubuh mereka. Jadilah Gaara memutuskan membersihkan rumah dulu sebelum naik…

"Wah—sudah bersih…" Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat koridor rumah sudah bersih seperti sedia kala. Dia menyempatkan diri ke dapur dan membuat 2 gelas teh hangat dan membawanya ke atas. Tidak perlu mencari dimana Gaara, karena Neji sudah paham benar tipe Gaara yang lebih betah berada di kamar seharian.

"Aku bawakan minuman," kata Neji setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat itu pula, dia terdiam melihat sosok Gaara di depannya. Neji menelan ludah paksa saat melihat punggung polos Gaara yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Kulit putih yang ternoda bekas luka itu dengan telak membuat Neji sedikit kesulitan menahan diri.

Gaara menoleh pada pemuda berambut panjang itu, "kenapa malah diam disana?" tanya Gaara seraya memakai kaosnya.

"Ah? Oh—tidak kok," elak Neji yang akhirnya masuk dan meletakkan gelas Gaara itu di meja belajarnya. Dia melirik ke jam weker di sana. Sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Sepertinya malam ini kita harus makan seadanya. Hinata tidak akan bisa pulang kalau hujan terus lebat seperti ini."

"Tidak masalah," Gaara mengambil kembali handuk yang tersampir di kursi belajar Neji dan mengeringkan rambutnya, "lalu Hanabi bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya dekat, hanya 2 blok dari sini. Nanti kalau sudah kelewat malam, aku akan jemput dia," Neji meminum tehnya, "tapi aku lapar nih. Aku masak nasi goreng saja ya?"

"Terserahlah. Asal tidak ku campur bumbu yang aneh-aneh," Gaara mengambil gelasnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

#

"Sudah jam 9, aku jemput Hanabi dulu, ya?" Neji beranjak dari duduknya di meja belajarnya, "Kau ga apa sendiri di rumah?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Baiklah—aku pergi dulu," Neji pun meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dalam kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Dia memakai mantel hujan dan membawakan milik Hanabi sekalian. Kemudian dengan berlindung sebisanya di bawah payung, dia pun keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menembus hujan yang masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Neji menuju ke rumah teman sekolah Hanabi, dan dia pun menekan bel rumah itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengizinkan dia masuk, kemudian dia pun memanggil Hanabi.

"Niisan!!" seru Hanabi senang melihat sosok kakaknya di depan pintu.

Neji memandang pada ibu temannya Hanabi itu, "maaf merepotkan sampai larut begini," katanya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf saya tidak mengantarkannya pulang. Soalnya Hanabi bilang kakaknya pasti datang menjemput," ujar wanita itu.

Hanabi nyengir pada Neji dan memakai mantelnya, "baiklah—aku pulang dulu. Maaf merepotkan," Hanabi membungkuk cepat dan melambai pada temannya, "sampai besok di sekolah, ya!" katanya sebelum mengikuti kakak sepupunya meninggalkan rumah mungil itu.

Separuh jalan, tiba-tiba saja lampu padam dan keadaan jadi gelap gulita. Spontan Hanabi memeluk lengan Neji. Dalam cuaca mendung dan hujan lebat seperti ini, sekitar mereka benar-benar tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Neji berusaha meraih tembok pagar terdekat, "Hanabi—tetap didekatku!"

Hanabi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Neji perlahan.

Meski jarak tempuh ke rumah mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, semua berbeda dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Neji melangkah tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tembok pagar batu yang ada di sepanjang jalan itu.

Akhirnya—mereka pun sampai di rumah mereka yang juga gelap gulita. Baik Hanabi maupun Neji segera masuk dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rapat.

"Aku cari senter dulu," kata Hanabi setelah melepaskan mantel hujannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas tempat payung.

Neji mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan ini. Lalu dia pun membenahi letak mantel dan payung sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

"Gaara?" dia mendekati sosok yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "hei," dia menyentuh pundak Gaara dan terkejut begitu merasakan tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat. Neji pun segera duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Gaara? Kau kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng. Tapi tubuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Sshh—tidak apa-apa… aku disini…. Kau tidak sendirian kok…." Neji memeluk pundak Gaara dan menenangkan pemuda itu, "berbaringlah!" Neji membimbing Gaara rebahan di kasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Neji—jangan pergi…."

Neji tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Dan selama Neji ada di sebelahnya—itu tidak sulit sama sekali.

#

Hujan akhirnya reda, namun listrik belum juga menyala. Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar Hanabi. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Dan karena tidak mendapat balasan, Neji berasumsi kalau Hanabi sudah tidur.

Dia pun kembali ke kamar. Diambilnya ponsel yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja belajar. Jam 10. Hinata belum pulang juga.

Neji lalu menghubungi ponsel Hinata—tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Begitu juga saat dia menghubungi ponsel Kiba.

"—Kemana mereka?" Neji meletakkan ponselnya lagi di meja dan hendak keluar kamar. Saat itu, dia mendengar suara mobil dan juga pagar yang terbuka. Neji pun berusaha untuk segera turun. Sedikit meraba-raba, Neji akhirnya menemukan pegangan pintu dan segera membuka pintunya.

"Okaeri," suara Hiashi menyapa telinga Neji.

"Paman? Kok tidak bilang mau pulang?" Neji membuka lebar pintu rumah, "lho? Hinata?" dia kaget melihat gadis itu ada bersama Hiashi.

"Okaeri, Niisan. Tadi aku bertemu Otousan di stasiun, makanya pulang sama-sama," kata Hinata.

"Oh," Neji pun menutup kembali pintu depan rumah itu.

"Gelap sekali. Apa sudah lama listriknya padam?" tanya Hiashi sambil membuka jasnya.

"Sekitar 1 jam. Sebentar juga menyala lagi," tepat ketika Neji selesai bicara, lampu di seluruh penjuru rumah pun kembali menyala, "tuh 'kan?!" Neji tersenyum.

"Ada-ada saja," Hiashi masuk ke dalam terlebih dulu, "apa Hanabi dan Gaara sudah tidur?"

"Ya—sepertinya Hanabi sudah pulas. Mau ada petir sekencang apa pun, rasanya dia tidak akan bangun," kata Neji.

Hiashi tertawa pelan, "besok weekend. Apa kalian sudah ada acara?" tanyanya saat mereka bertiga masuk ke washitsu.

"Aku sih tidak ada," kata Neji seraya ikut duduk di tatami dengan pamannya. Sedangkan Hinata, dengan sigap masuk ke dapur dan membuat teh hangat, "memang ada apa, paman?"

"Tidak ada. Jarang-jarang juga 'kan aku libur. Jadi—niatnya pingin ajak kalian semua makan di luar."

"Hmm—aku dan Gaara sih bisa-bisa saja. Tapi—" Neji melirik Hinata yang sibuk sendiri di dapur, "bagaimana dengan Kiba, Hinata?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Hinata terkejut sampai menjatuhkan tutup cangkir dan membuat keriuhan sejenak. Setelah Hinata berhasil menguasai diri, dia pun menjawab pertanyaan, atau tepatnya godaan, dari Neji, "ni—Niisan ini bicara apa?" ujarnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Wah wah, reaksi yang mencurigakan. Ya 'kan, Neji?" Hiashi tersenyum geli.

Neji hanya ikut tersenyum dan menikmati wajah Hinata yang tersipu malu.

Kemudian Hinata membawakan 3 gelas minuman hangat yang sudah dia siapkan. Meski berusaha bersikap tenang, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Ketiganya pun lalu berbincang sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya saling mengundurkan diri untuk menghabiskan malam dalam selimut masing-masing....

#

Pagi datang begitu cerianya. Tak menandakan hujan yang turun dengan deras semalam. Neji sudah tampak rapi meski hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah. Sedangkan Gaara, dia tampak santai dengan balutan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans. Mereka berdua sedang duduk santai menikmati taman bunga. Gaara juga sibuk dengan gitar dan buku musiknya. Besok dia harus menyerahkan CD demonya. Lumayan grogi, karena kali ini dia bernyanyi secara profesional.

"Ini—aku buatkan roti isi," Neji meletakkan piring yang dia bawa di sebelah Gaara, "bagaimana lagunya?" dia pun duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Begitulah," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Hmm—semalam paman kaget sekali waktu aku bilang kamu setuju jadi artis. Hinata juga. Tinggal tunggu reaksi dari Hanabi. Dia pasti yang paling heboh."

"Ku rasa bakal sama dengan reaksi Naruto," Gaara masih ingat telinganya yang berdenging pagi tadi saat dia menelepon Naruto dan dihadiahi lengkingan suara yang bisa membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur panjang di musim dingin.

Neji tertawa, "kau yakin bisa selesai hari ini?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tinggal finishing saja," jemarinya mengalunkan beberapa nada yang berbeda.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Neji bersandar pada tiang kayu di koridor luar rumahnya dan menikmati cuaca cerah setelah hujan.

Sejenak rumah itu dihisi oleh lantunan dari lincahnya jari-jari Gaara memetik senar gitar kesayangannya.

"Wah wah—pagi begini kalian sudah semangat."

Neji dan Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Hiashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu shouji dan mengenakan yukata rumah bermotif garis, "ohayou, paman," sapa mereka berdua.

Hiashi tersenyum dan membalas sapaan itu, "ohayou," lalu dia mendekat pada 2 pemuda itu, "apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?"

"Aku menemani Gaara membut lagu. Katanya sih sudah mau selesai."

Hiashi duduk di dekat mereka, "hmm—kalau sudah jadi—kau harus segera menyanyikannya untuk kami."

"Sekarang juga?"

Hiashi mengangguk, "lama tidak mendengarmu bernyanyi," katanya. Lalu dia melihat setumpuk roti isi di piring yang ada di antara Gaara dan Neji, "sepertinya enak, apa aku boleh minta satu?"

"Silahkan saja," ujar Gaara, "Neji membuatnya seperti aku ini tidak makan seminggu."

Hiashi pun mengambil sepotong roti isi di piring itu dan memakannya, "malam nanti kalian bisa 'kan?"

"Iya paman—mau dijawab berapa kali lagi, sih?" tanya Neji.

Hiashi tertawa pelan, "takutnya kalian berubah pikiran. Terus—kalian sudah ajak Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Sudah. Tapi mereka minta maaf karena kebetulan hari ini mereka ada acara sendiri bersama kakak Sasuke," kata Neji.

"Hemm—sayang sekali," Hiashi menghabiskan roti isi itu dan langsung beranjak ke dapur, "kalau begitu aku akan reservasi tempat untuk 5 orang saja," katanya sambil membuat segelas kopi.

Sekali lagi rumah itu diisi oleh suara petikan senar gitar Gaara. Neji melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjuk ke angka 9. Hanabi sudah berangkat sekolah sejak tadi, Hinata, sedang ke kota bersama Kiba. Di rumah hanya ada 3 orang laki-laki saja.

Neji kembali bersandar di tiang, memandang Gaara yang asik sendiri. Sementara Hiashi menikmati liburnya sambil duduk santai di washitsu sambil menikmati segelas kopi dan membaca koran.

.

#

.

"Oke—semua sudah siap?" tanya Hiashi.

"Siap Tousan!!" seru Hanabi semangat.

Hiashi menepuk-nepuk kepala putri bungsunya itu, "baiklah—ayo sekarang kita berangkat!" kemudian meraka semua pun mulai masuk dalam mobil. Hiashi menyetir, Hinata duduk di depan dan bangku belakang diisi Neji, Hanabi dan Gaara.

Hiashi mengajak mereka ke sebuah restoran berkelas yang ada di jantung kita Tokyo. Saat itu barulah semua pahan kenapa Hiashi meminta mereka memakai pakaian resmi. Hinata tampak anggun dengan longdress putih gading yang kontras dengan rambut indigonya. Hanabi pun tampil beda dengan dress cantik berwarna merah. Neji dan Gaara pun —dengan sedikit terpaksa— memakai jas setelan. Neji memakai warna hitam, dan Gaara memakai warna putih.

"Dasar paman—bisa-bisanya ngajak makan di tempat super mewah begini," bisik Neji saat pamannya menyerahkan kunci mobil pada petugas di lobby restoran itu. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

Kemudian mereka mengikuti Hiashi yang juga sedang mengikuti seorang pelayan restoran menuju ke meja yang telah dia pesan sebelumnya. Setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman, Hiashi pun memesan makanan yang sesuai dengan pilihan masing-masing dan mereka pun mengobrol santai sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Kayanya—sebentar lagi Gaara bakal jadi mahkluk langka di rumah," kata Hiashi membuka obrolan.

"Kenapa begitu, Tousan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Ya—kakak kesayanganmu itu 'kan sebentar lagi jadi milik 'umum'."

Semua tertawa kecuali Gaara.

"Tapi paman keterlaluan. Masa milik 'umum'?" protes Neji.

"Tidak salah 'kan, Niisan," ujar Hinata, "sebentar lagi Gaara Kun pasti jadi orang terkenal."

"Wiii—aku punya kakak artis," Hanabi tersenyum lebar.

Gaara jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Baru sebentar tadi dia juga menerima 2 dari kedua kakaknya yang sama-sama sukses membuat telinganya tuli sejenak. Kankurou yang heboh sendiri dan belum-belum sudah mewanti-wanti Gaara supaya hati-hati tehadap pers, juga Temari yang sibuk sendiri sambil bicara tentang 'keseraman' para fansgirl. Mereka baru tenang setelah Gaara bilang kalau dia hanya 'menjual' suaranya saja.

Obolan terputus sejenak saat pesanan mereka datang. Dan segera dilanjutkan begitu si pelayan pergi....

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan hangat dan diisi obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan. Tak terasa makanan mereka sudah habis dan perut pun sudah merasa kenyang. Hiashi mengajak semuanya untuk pulang yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan.

Maka mereka semua pun keluar dari restoran itu dan menunggu di lobby sementara seorang pelayan mengambilkan mobil Hiashi.

Saat itu, tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat ke arah gerbang masuk ke restoran itu, dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah pucat.

Neji menyadari perubahan sikap Gaara yang mendadak tampak panik, dia pun mendekati pemuda itu, "hei, kau kenapa?"

Suara Neji yang pelan itu saja membuat Gaara telonjak kaget. Jelas itu menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Gaara Nii kenapa? Mukanya pucat? Gaara Nii sakit?" tanya Hanabi cemas.

"Gaara, kamu kenapa?" Hiashi pun turut bertanya.

Namun belum lagi Gaara menjawab, sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan pintu utama restoran itu merebut perhatian mereka. Barulah Neji mengerti apa yang membuat Gaara jadi seperti ini. Refleks dia menggenggam tangan Gaara yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Gaara memalingkan mukanya, sedangkan keempat orang Hyuuga itu memandang siapa yang keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Gaara...."

Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeming saat mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Dengan memaksakan diri, Gaara pun memandang 2 sosok yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. 2 sosok yang jauh berbeda posisinya di hati Gaara.

Mata hijaunya menangkap senyum penuh kasih sayang dari wajah paman yang sangat dia rindukan. Namun sisi lain pandangannya menangkap sorot mata penuh benci dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hanabi pada Neji.

"—Paman.... dan ayah Gaara...."

Mendengar itu, Hanabi langsung mendelik marah pada 2 orang asing di depannya itu.

"Hanabi.... jangan begitu," ujar Hinata.

Hiashi berdiri di depan 4 remaja itu dan tesenyum pada 2 kolega bisnisnya itu, "selamat malam. Sungguh tidak disangka bisa bertemu anda berdua di sini," sapa Hiashi ramah.

Yashamaru membungkukkan badannya, "senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Hyuuga Sama."

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi, Yashamaru," ujar ayah Gaara dingin, "kita punya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada sekedar bicara disini," lalu pria itu pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa memandang Gaara sama sekali dan masuk dalam restoran.

Yashamaru tidak segera menyusul kakak iparnya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk bicara pada keponakan tersayangnya. Neji tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara meski dia tahu Yashamaru bukan orang yang seperti ayah Gaara.

"Gaara," Yashamaru memandang wajah Gaara, "syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja," ujarnya. Kemudian dia memandang Hiashi, "saya dengar dari Temari, anda mengizinkan Gaara tinggal di rumah anda. Saya sangat berterima kasih," kata Yashamaru tulus.

"Saya malah senang. Rumah makin ramai dan anak-anak saya juga senang dengan adanya Gaara di rumah."

Saat itu mobil Hiashi tiba dan pelayan restoran itu menyerahkan kuncinya pada si pemilik mobil.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya kami pergi," kata Hiashi.

Yashamaru mengangguk dan sekali lagi memandang Gaara, "jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Hubungi aku sesekali."

Gaara melepaskan tangan Neji dan maju untuk memeluk Yashamaru, "paman juga jaga diri, ya. Aku pasti menghubungi paman."

Yashamaru tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "kau tampak jauh lebih dewasa. Dan aku rasa—kau telah menemukan tempat keberadaanmu yang sesungguhnya," dia memandang pada keluarga Hyuuga yang berdiri di dekat mobil mereka, menunggu Gaara, "aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Satu bulan ke depan, aku akan ada di Jepang. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Pasti," kata Gaara, "paman hubungi saja aku. Kalau luang, aku pasti menemui paman."

"Baiklah. Nah—mereka sudah menunggumu. Pergilah."

Gaara mengangguk dan meninggalkan pamannya. Kemudian dia pun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama yang lain.

#

"Bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Hiashi saat Neji bergabung dengannya di ruang keluarga.

Neji duduk di tatami, "sudah tenang. Tapi ku rasa dia masih butuh waktu sendiri."

Hanabi cemberut dan memainkan gelasnya yang berisi jus, "kenapa sih ayahnya Gaara Nii tuh jahat banget. Padahal sama anaknya sendiri. Kasihan Gaara Nii."

Hiashi menepuk kepala putri bungsunya itu, "makanya—kau harus baik-baik sama kakakmu yang satu itu."

"Aku 'kan sayang sama Gaara Nii, sama seperti Niisan juga."

Neji tersenyum mendengar itu, "ku rasa besok dia juga akan pulih lagi. Gaara bukan orang yang berhati lemah kok."

Hanabi tidak bicara lagi, tapi masih menekuk mukanya. Hinata mengusap-usap punggung adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku rasa—aku akan menemani dia dulu," Neji kembali berdiri dan membenahi kausnya, "oyasumi," katanya pada anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Oyasumi," balas mereka bertiga.

Neji pun kembali menaiki anak tangga kayu dan menuju ke kamarnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan dia mendapati Gaara masih dalam posisinya semula. Diam merenung dan bersandar pada tempat tidur.

Neji menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu dia mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya, "sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau harus mengirimkan CD demomu pagi-pagi 'kan?"

Reaksi Gaara hanya berupa anggukan pelan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata.

Neji menghela nafas dan merangkul pundak Gaara, "paman, Hinata dan Hanabi mencemaskanmu. Hanabi apalagi—aku sudah takut saja kalau gelasnya bisa pecah karena diremas begitu kuat olehnya," dia melirik Gaara yang masih menunduk.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya pada Neji, "maaf ya—aku jadi merusak suasana...."

Neji menggeleng, "bukan salahmu," katanya, "sudahlah—jangan buat moodmu turun. Sekarang—istirahatlah," Neji memaksa Gaara untuk berbaring di kasur dan dengan segera menyelimutinya, "aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur," Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara.

Gaara memandang Neji yang duduk di dekatnya. Seperti biasa—pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya diam memandang Gaara. Memastikan dia merasa aman. Memastikan bahwa—dia tidak akan bermimpi buruk. Dan sampai sekarang—selama ada Neji—Gaara tidak lagi bermimpi....

#

Kicau burung menembus gendang telinga Gaara dan membuatnya bangun dari lelap tidurnya. Dia pun membuka kelopak matanya dan membiarkan bola mata hijaunya memandang langit-langit kamar Neji. Saat itu, barulah dia sadar kalau dia tidak sendiri di kasur itu.

"Nejii!! Lepaskan tanganmu!!" Gaara mengguncang tubuh Neji yang ternyata tidur sambil memeluknya erat.

"Enng!!" Neji bereaksi tapi tidak membuka matanya, apalagi melepaskan Gaara.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Gaara pun melepaskan diri dari Neji. Setelah dia duduk, barulah Neji terbangun.

"Apaan sih?" Neji menguap dan memandang jam weker di meja belajaranya, "masih pagi sekali...." pemuda itu ikut bangun dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan sedikit kusut.

"Kau yang apaan. Kenapa tidur disini?"

Neji menguap lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, "habis—lihat tidurmu yang pulas begitu aku jadi ikut ngantuk. Ya—ga sengaja saja tidur di sebelahmu," Neji turun dari kasur dan membuka tirai dan juga jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara pagi yang segar memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hari ini—kau jadi 'kan menemani aku memberikan CD demoku?" tanya Gaara.

"Hem? Ya sudah pasti. Aku kan sudah janji," Neji membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian yang bersih, "jam berapa kita berangkat?"

Gaara ikut turun dari kasur dan mengikuti Neji menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan nanti, "mungkin sekitar jam 8. Lalu setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto ngajak kita nonton."

"Padat juga jadwalnya. Kalau nonton bareng mereka sih, yang ada pasti berlanjut ke karaoke."

"Makanya—sarapan yang banyak," kata Gaara asal.

Neji hanya tertawa.

Setelah itu mereka berdua sama-sama turun untuk menyikat gigi, mencuci muka dan mengganti piyama mereka dengan kaus dan jeans. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Niisan—Gaara Kun, tumben pagi sekali," sapa Hinata yang sudah sibuk di dapur dan memakai apronnya.

"Ya—hari ini hari penting untuk Gaara," Neji mengambil sebuah chicken katsu yang sudah matang dari atas piring.

Hinata jadi teringat, "wah—moga-moga saja lagu Gaara Kun bisa diterima, ya? Tapi aku yakin kok. Habis, Gaara Kun memang jago mencipta lagu dan bernyanyi," Hinata menggoreng sebagian chiken katsu yang masih mentah.

"Kalau Gaara pandai menyanyi—kamu makin pandai saja memasak. Ku rasa tidak lama lagi kami akan kehilangan kamu sebagai koki keluarga. Kiba sangat beruntung."

Ucapan Neji itu telak membuat rona muka Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam, "ni—Niisan!! Ja—jangan menggodaku terus!!" ujar Hinata gugup karena panik dan malu.

Neji tertawa keras dan dengan cepat mengambil sebuah katsu lagi dari piring dan segera keluar dari dapur, naik ke kamarnya. Gaara mengikuti sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau ini—lama-lama kau itu ketularan Naruto, ya?!"

"Masa?" Neji masuk duluan dalam kamar.

"Iya suka banget ngerjain orang," Gaara mengambil pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan dan segara memakainya.

"Hinata memang obyek yang tepat untuk digoda. Habis dia itu polos sekali," Neji memakai sebuah kemeja coklat dan melapisi kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang sudah dia pakai sebelumnya.

Gaara pun menyiapkan CD yang dia rekam seadanya dengan recorder milik Neji dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Berikut dompet dan ponselnya.

"Aa!!"

Gaara kaget dan menoleh pada Neji, "ada apa?"

"Kacau—ponselku lupa tidak aku charge semalam. Mati deh."

Gara menghela nafas, "kau ini—kenapa bisa lupa?"

Neji tidak bekomentar dan hanya memberi Gaara sebuah senyuman, "ya sudah—aku tinggal saja di rumah," Neji memasang kabel charge pada ponselnya. "yuk," Neji mengajak Gaara untuk turun ke bawah lagi untuk sarapan.

Gaara membawa ranselnya serta supaya nanti tidak perlu naik lagi. Dan pastinya tidak akan ketinggalan, gitar kesayangannya.

Begitu mereka turun, di washitsu sudah ada Hiashi dan Hanabi yang masih memakai piyama tidur mereka.

"Ohayou," sapa Neji.

"Ohayou," Hiashi membalas, "kalian sudah rapi saja. Mau pergi sekarang?"

Neji mengangguk dan duduk di sisi meja yang kosong bersama Gaara, "kalau kesiangan, bisa terlambat."

"Yaah-semua pergi. Neechan juga. Aku jaga rumah sama Tousan donk," Hanabi menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.

Hiashi tersenyum melihat putri bungsunya, "ya sudah—Hanabi kencan dengan Tousan saja. Kita nonton berdua."

Mendengar itu wajah Hanabi langsung berubah ceria, "sungguh, Tousan?"

Hiashi mengangguk pasti, "hari ini Tousan punyanya Hanabi, deh."

"Asiiiiik!!!" gadis belia itu memeluk ayahnya, "makasih, Tousan!!"

Tak lama Hinata keluar dari dapur dan membawa sarapan untuk keluarganya. Entah feeling atau apa, dia memasak makanan yang pastinya akan sanggup mengisi energi semua yang memakannya.

#

"Ittekimasu," Neji dan Gaara berangkat terlebih dahulu.

"Itterasshai," Hinata mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu depan, "semoga sukses, Gaara Kun."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Neji. Mereka pun segera menuju ke stasiun subway terdekat dari rumah. Untunglah mereka datang tepat waktu, jadi tidak terlalu lama menunggu datangnya kereta.

Seperti biasa, jalur Yamanote pasti ramai. Apalagi di hari minggu seperti ini. Neji dan Gaara pun tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, maka mereka memilih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kenapa? Mendadak jadi diam begitu?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Meski tidakpercaya, Neji diam saja.

Menikmati pemandangan yang melintas cepat di luar sana. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri..

.

#

.

"_akane zora yaseta tsukiyoru sae mo asa e to some ageru kara_

_kyou no hi wo mayowazu ikite itai mou konai kara_

_tabi no tochuu muchi no naifu de muyami yatara ni kiri tsuketa_

_kokoro no kizu ga itamu kedo maruku nanka naritakunai_

_jounetsu no hi yo kienai de kagayake"_

Asuma mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja kerjanya, mengikuti lantunan nada yang terdengar dari tape recordernya. Dia tak berucap sepatah kata, batang rokokpun menggantung sia-sia di bibirnya.

Hingga akhirnya 3 lagu yang direkam Gaara di CD itu selesai didengarnya—barulah dia bersuara....

"Hemm—aku harus bilang apa ya?" Asuma akhirnya membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah nyaris habis itu ke asbak, "dengan lagu seperti ini—kau pantas aku sebut dengan 'jenius', anak muda."

"Aku serius," sambung Asuma segera begitu melihat raut wajah 2 orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu yang seperti ini. Terlebih lagi kau menciptakannya sendiri. Kalau bukan jenius—apalagi?" Asuma mematikan playernya, "kalau begini—pilihan yang ada hanyalah—kau harus segera merekam albummu. Pertama single saja dan berisi 3 lagu ini."

"Anda serius?" tanya Gaara sedikit tidak percaya.

Asuma mengangguk mantap, "aku akan siapkan proses produksi sekarang juga. Nah—ayo! Kita ke studio rekaman."

Asuma pun mengajak dua pemuda itu keluar dari kantornya dan menuju ke studio rekaman yang ada di lantai 3 gedung itu.

"Penanggung jawab bagian produksi dan rekaman adalah seorang bernama Pein. Dan asistennya, Konan. Yah—mungkin untuk pertama, agak sulit berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi—kalau sudah kenal, mereka bukan orang yang tidak menyenangkan, kok," Asuma menyalakan sebatang rokok lagi.

Gaara dan Neji tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Asuma membawa mereka. Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu tebal dengan pegangan bulan separuh yang terbuat dari besi. Asuma memimpin mereka masuk.

"Ohayou!!" Sapa orang-orang yang ada di ruangn itu begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

Asuma hanya tersenyum lebar, "hari ini aku perkenalkan talenta baru untuk unit kalian."

Seperti ada sapuan ombak saat semua kepala mengarah pada sosok Gaara dan Neji yang berdiri di samping Asuma.

Lalu diantara orang-orang yang sibuk dengan segala peralatan di ruangan itu, mendekatlah seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi, berambut orange dan... dengan banyak piercing yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Pein.. aku serahkan si merah ini dalam 'asuhan'mu. Dengar dan nilai sendiri, ya?!" lalu Asuma memandang Gaara, "untuk sementara ini markas besarmu. Dan itu—penanggung jawabmu."

"Lalu—siapa yang berambut panjang ini?" tanya Pein sambil memandang pada Neji.

"Oh—dia managernya."

"Hah?"

Bukan hanya Pein yang kaget, tapi Neji juga.

Asuma tersenyum santai, "sepertinya kalian memang sudah satu paket. Jadi ya—aku pekerjakan saja kau sekalian. Tenang saja—aku akan menggajimu juga. Nah—selamat menikmati dunia kalian yang baru," dan Asuma pun berlalu tanpa mempedulikan wajah Neji yang masih terkejut itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk informasi saja, aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Kalau kerja kalian tidak bagus, aku akan segera melempar kalian keluar," ujar Pein dengan nada dingin, "kita mulai setelah Konan datang. Sekarang aku beri kalian waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri," dan setelahnya Pein duduk di tempatnya semula.

Begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang terhenti.

Gaara dan Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk saja di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sepanjang waktu menunggu, mereka memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada total 5 orang yang ada. 4 pria dan seorang wanita. Mereka dengan tekun mengerjakan tugas mereka yang sepertinya lumayan sibuk. Ada yang mengatur di dalam studio rekaman, ada pula yang sibuk di depan komputer.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, masuklah seorang wanita yang masuk dalam kategori cantik bagi Neji dan Gaara. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Pein setelah menyapa rekan kerjanya yang lain. Gaara juga Neji berasumsi kalau wanita itulah yang bernama Konan.

Dan sepertinya dugaan mereka tidak salah, karena wanita itu langsung menghampiri mereka. 2 pemuda itu pun berdiri.

"Jadi kalian orang baru yang dibicarakan bos sejak kemarin. Perkenalkan, namaku Konan, penanggung jawab rekaman dan partner dari Pein. Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," Konan membungkukkan badannya.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Neji dan Gaara pun ikut membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Sekarang—ayo kita lihat kemampuanmu!" Konan menepuk tangannya 2 kali dan mendadak saja semua orang disana berhenti bergerak dan langsung berkumpul di depan ruang rekaman yang terpisah dengan ruangan utama, "silahkan," Konan membuka pintu ruang rekaman itu dan menyuruh Gaara masuk.

"Good luck," kata Neji pada Gaara yang langsung masuk dalam ruangan itu. Neji pun kembali duduk dan memperhatikan proses 'latihan' itu. Dia juga lihat Pein dan Konan memakai headset mereka dan memberi isyarat supaya Gaara memulai lagunya.

.

#

.

"TERUS AKHIRNYA GAARA JADI REKAMAN JUGA?" seru Naruto heboh begitu dia dan Sasuke mendapat kabar menggembirakan itu, "Gaara emang hebat!!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Haaah—aku masih teringat wajah orang-orang di studio tadi waktu mendengar suara Gaara," Neji tersenyum dan meminum orange juicenya.

"Bisa aku bayangkan," Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "pasti mereka terpana 'kan? Seperti teman-teman di kampus yang ga bisa bicara apa-apa kalau dengar Gaara nyanyi."

Saat ini keempatnya sedang ada di cafe yang ada di dalam gedung bioskop. Berhubung mereka datang terlalu cepat, mereka masih punya 30 menit sebelum filmnya dimulai.

"Kapan produksi rekamannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dimulai besok. Orang bernama Pein itu sepertinya tipe yang tidak suka dibantah. Kalau dia bilang A, maka hanya A itu saja yang boleh terjadi. Tipe kelemahanku," Gaara meminum oolong tea yang sejak tadi tidak tersentuh.

"Wah—Gaara jadi langka donk. Bisa-bisa habis ini harus bikin janji dulu sebelum bisa ketemu," kata Naruto hiperbolis, "tapi tapi—Gaara 'kan cuma menjual suara tuh. Terus—nama di CDnya nanti siapa?" tanyanya.

Saat itu Gaara dan Neji saling berpandangan, "kalian akan tahu nanti," jawab mereka kompak.

"Bhuu—pelit," Naruto cemberut dan mengaduk-aduk ice cofee di gelasnya dengan sedotan.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kentang goreng dri piring sebelum bertanya pada Neji, "dan sekarang—kamu juga merangkap jadi managernya Gaara?"

Neji mengangguk, "ya—aku sendiri juga kaget. Tiba-tiba disuruh kerja jadi manager."

"Kuliahmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Toh aku juga tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhirku saja."

Mendengar itu, yang lain jadi terkejut. Termasuk Gaara.

"Kok sudah tugas akhir? Bukannya Neji San masih kuliah tingkat 2? Eeng—jurusan ekonomi itu 4 tahun 'kan?" Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Lho—aku belum bilang, ya?"

3 yang lain menggeleng.

Neji tertawa hambar, "aku lupa kalau begitu. Begini ya—sebenarnya para dosen mengusulkan supaya aku mengambil sistem cepat. Jadi—4 tahun kuliah bisa aku rangkum dalam 2 tahun saja."

"Memang bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya—dengan nilai standar A dalam setiap mata kuliah," kata Neji.

"_Ternyata dia memang bukan orang sembarangan," _batin yang lain.

Gaara sepertinya agak jengkel juga karena baru tahu tentang hal ini, "lalu kenapa diam saja sampai sekarang?"

Neji melirik Gaara dan menemukan marah yang tersembunyi dalam sorot matanya yang dingin itu. Neji pun tersenyum, ''kan sudah aku bilang aku lupa. Toh itu ga penting. Kalau kuliahku selesai cepat 'kan—aku bisa 100% jadi manager yang baik untukmu."

"Yaiyalah—gimana ga mau jadi manajer yang baik, coba. Pagi, siang, sore ampe malem kalian bakal berduaan terus," Naruto menghabiskan sisa minumannya, "filmnya udah mau mulai. Masuk, yuk.'

Dan mereka semua meninggalkan cafe itu dan bergabung dengan antrian yang hendak menonton film yang sama....

#

Neji dan Gaara tiba dirumah saat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 9 malam. Dan di rumah sekarang hanya ada Hinata dan Hanabi. Rupanya Hiashi harus segera terbang ke London setelah menerima telepon dari rekan bisnisnya. Itu membuat wajah Hanabi tertekuk.

"Hanabi jangan begitu, Otousan 'kan harus bekerja," hibur Hinata sambil menata kue-kue yang dibawa Neji dan Gaara tadi ke atas piring dan menyajikannya.

"Aku tahu—tapi 'kan ga puas. Masa cuma sebentar saja Tousan pulang," Hanabi mengambil eclair yang paling dia sukai, 'kalau sudah di London—pasti bakal lama deh pulangnya. Menyebalkan!!"

Neji tersenyum melihat kemanjaan Hanabi yang menyegarkan. Biasanya anak itu sok bertingkah dewasa. Sementara Gaara tidak berkomentar dan memilih membaca komik Hanabi yang tergeletak di meja.

"Oiya, Niisan dan Gaara Kun sudah makan?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum sih. Tapi nanti kami bisa beli kok," kata Neji.

"Tidak usah. Kebetulan tadi masih ada sisa makan malam. Biar aku panaskan dulu," Hinata berdiri dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak masakanmu, sih?" kata Neji, lalu dia memandang pada Gaara yang sedang asik baca, "Gaara, kau tidak mandi?"

"Nanti saja. Terlanjur tahu cerita ini," jawab Gaara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari komik yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku mandi duluan."

#

Neji menutup laptopnya dan duduk di sebelah Gaara yang asik dengan gitar dan buku musiknya, "sudah donk—kau mau ciptain berapa lagu sih?" Neji mengambil gitar dari tangan Gaara dan menaruhnya di lantai. Lalu dia menyalakan radio yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu yang cukup Neji kenal.

"Satu juga belum selesai. Kembalikan!!" Gaara berusaha mengambil kembali gitarnya.

"Tidak mau," Neji menahan tubuh Gaara dan menahannya di tembok.

Mendapati wajah Neji yang begitu dekat dengannya, Gaara tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Neji tersenyum saat menemukan rona merah samar di pipi Gaara, "aku suka kalau wajahmu seperti ini," Neji meraih bibir Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman singkat, "dan kau tahu—aku makin menginginkanmu kalau kau tidak melawan begini."

Mata hijau Gaara menatap lekat kedua mata lavender milik Neji yang sejak tadi melumpuhkan kerja otaknya. Dan kali ini kedua permata itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Gaara yang tertutup. Menyerah seutuhnya pada pesona Neji....

....

"Besok—aku kan menyusulmu.... setelah kuliah...."

Gaara meresponnya dengan helaan nafas pendek yang memburu. Otaknya tak mampu lagi memikirkan hal lain kecuali Neji.

Neji menciumi jenjang leher Gaara yang kini terekspos tanpa halangan, "aku tidak akan membuatmu—menunggu lama...."

Gaara merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Neji saat dia merasakan kehadiran Neji dalam dirinya. Tak sepatah kata pun yang bisa dia ucapkan selain menyebut nama Neji berulang kali.

Sekali lagi Neji membungkam Gaara dalam ciumannya. Tak membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu terlepas darinya barang sedetik saja. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak pernah puas merasakan keindahan dan kenikmatan yang bisa dia dapat dari wujud yang nyata dalam pelukannya ini.

Tak akan pernah bisa dia... melepaskan harta terindah yang telah dia dapatkan ini...

"Ahh!! Neji!!!"

Neji merengkuh Gaara dalam pelukannya. Erat—merasakan irama jantung Gaara yang berpacu cepat. Menikmati hembusan nafas Gaara yang hangat menyapa kulitnya yang berkeringat.

Neji tersenyum dan mencium Gaara sekali lagi, "kenapa kau selalu saja jadi begini memabukkan setiap kali aku memelukmu?" dia berbaring di sebelah Gaara dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Gaara tampak masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "... mungkin... karena... yang memelukku adalah kamu...." ujarnya pelan. Begitu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

Tapi rupanya Neji bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan dia pun memeluk Gaara lagi, "kalau begitu—aku beruntung mendapatkanmu."

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak—akulah yang beruntung... mendapatkanmu...." rasa kantuk mulai tidak tertahankan oleh Gaara, "aku—tidak ingin kau pergi...."

Neji menyandarkan kepala Gaara di bahunya, "aku tidak akan pergi. Saat kau bangun nanti... aku adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat...."

Namun rupa-rupanya suara Neji tak lagi didengar oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu telah tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam pelukan Neji. Membiarkan Gaara tidur, Neji pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun dengan kenyamanan mutlak seperti itu, Neji pun membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan menyusul Gaara pergi ke alam mimpi.

Di kamar itu kini hanya terdengar sayup alunan lagu dari radio yang semenjak tadi terlupakan keberadaannya....

"_Yume de aru youni kokoro no oku de towa ni kagayake_

_Kimi to no hibi wa ari no mama no boku datta_

_Itsuka egaiteta ashita e mou ichido aruki dasou_

_Tatoe subete wo ushinatte mo nanika ga umareru to shinjite_

_Kitto futari no deai mo tooi hi no kiseki datta kara"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Saia tau apdetnya lama—saia tahuuuuu—jangan timpuk saiaaaa.. hueeee DX...

Maapkan saia... hiks hiks—habiiiiis—ide di kepala nyampur sini nyampur sana. Mana akhir-akhir ini kena mood swing pula. Kadang pengen nulis romens, kadang pengen angst, kadang pengen humor. Huhuhuhuhuhu—maap maaaaaaap!!!

Ya weizlah—sebagai hukuman buat saia.... saia cuma mau duduk pasrah dan menunggu kalau masih ada yang mau ripiu *mojok*

Author Notes :

**Harisen**: Kipas tradisional Jepang. Terbuat dari kertas dan berukuran lumayan besar. Biasanya dipakai sebagai 'senjata' pukul yang lumayan ampuh.

**Jalur Yamanote**: Jepang terkenal dengan sistem rel kereta api yang sangat rumit. Untuk memudahkan, maka akses kereta api dibagi dalam beberapa jalur. Salah satunya adalah jalur Yamanote yang disebut sebagai salah satu jalur terpadat di Jepang.

Disclaimer lagu :

Remioromen : Akanezora (again XD)

_Red sky, even the thin moonlight Dies out into the morning_

_I want to live today, without hesitation Because today won't come again_

_Throughout my travels, I've recklessly and blindly cut, with the knife of ignorance_

_The wounds on my heart hurt, but I don't want that pain to subside_

_Oh flames of passion, don't disappear; just shine_

DEEN : Yume de Aru Youni

_Like a dream, I close my eyes and think about that day_

_Two people laughing as the wind embraced them_

_And when the morning sun begins shining_

_I want to see your gentle, _

_sleeping figure in my arms_


	8. Chapter 8

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku XDD!!!

Rated: M and M again and M again and again!!!! (^3^)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Everything you can imagine is real**

**(Pablo Picasso, 1881-1973)**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Hyaaa—jadi ini, CD pertama Gaara?" Naruto mengangkat kotak CD itu tinggi-tinggi, "hebaaat!! Kereeen!!"

"Jangan norak, dobe!!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto sepenuh hati.

"SAKIT, TEMEE!! KAU MAU BUAT OTAKKU PINDAH TEMPAT, YA?!!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memandang sinis pada kekasihnya itu, "hn—memang kamu punya otak?"

"TEMEEEEE!!"

Gaara menarik bagian belakang kaus Naruto sebelum dia membuat seisi kamar Neji berantakan tidak karuan, "kalian ini bisa diam tidak, sih?" katanya sambil memaksa Naruto duduk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut dan memalingkan muka dari Sasuke, "temee!!"

"Usuratonkachi," sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup untuk sampai di telinga Naruto.

Gaara cuma bisa menghela nafas saja melihat polah 2 sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu.

"Lho—kok pada diem-dieman? Sakit gigi?" tanya Neji yang baru saja datang sambil membawa 4 gelas minuman dingin. Lalu dia meletakkannya nampan itu begitu saja di tatami. Dia pun melirik Gaara, "kenapa?"

"Biasa," jawab Gaara cuek.

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan dia pun duduk di sebelah Gaara, "besok peluncuran album singlemu. Deg-degan ga?"

"Untuk apa? Aku biasa saja kok," Gaara dengan cueknya memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

"Syaraf tegangnya Gaara udah putus tuh. Mana bisa deg-degan gara-gara hal sekecil ini," kata Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruk yang dibawa Neji tadi.

Tak lama pintu kamar Neji terketuk. Neji pun membukanya, "Hanabi—ada apa?"

Hanabi mengintip ke dalam pintu, "ano—Sasuke San... panggilnya pelan, "bisa—bantu aku sebentar?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sementara Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke memandangnya heran, "aku?" Sasuke menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

Hanabi mengangguk, "sebentaaar saja," katanya sambil mengatupkan tangannya, "onegaiii!!! Pleaaase?!" pintanya sepenuh hati.

Sasuke memandang Hanabi bingung, "ya—boleh saja sih. Tapi—memang harus aku ya?"

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk semangat, "iya—harus Sasuke San. Ga bisa yang lain!!" katanya.

"Sudah sana!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke keras, "ga baik mengecewakan seorang gadis," dia nyengir lebar.

Sasuke memandang tajam pada si pirang itu. Tapi toh akhirnya dia berdiri juga dan mengikuti Hanabi keluar kamar.

"Tumben-tumbennya Hanabi minta tolong sama Sasuke," Gaara menghentikan gerakan jemarinya dan memandang Neji heran.

"Ya mana aku tahu," Neji duduk lagi di sebelah Gaara, "tanya saja sama Hanabi."

Naruto merebahkan diri di tatami dan kembali memandangi cover CD di tangannya, "hee—aku tidak sabar mendengarkan lagumu ini. Kenapa sih ga boleh didengar di sini?"

Gaara diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan petikan gitarnya yang tadi terhenti, "aku.. tidak terbiasa mendengarkan suaraku sendiri...."

Neji cekikan, dan itu mengundang tanya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa tertawa, Neji San?"

Gaara melotot pada Neji yang sekarang malah tertawa.

"Apaa? Kenapa Neji San tertawa? Ada apa, Gaara?" Naruto duduk lagi dan memberondong Gaara dengan rasa penasarannya. Lalu dia berpaling pada Neji, "kenapa sih?"

Neji sepertinya benar-benar kesulitan menahan tawanya, "jadi ingat waktu Gaara rekaman..." dia pun tertawa lagi, makin membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Anu anu... apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos seperti anak TK.

Neji akhirnya menghabiskan separuh isi gelasnya sebelum bisa cerita pada Naruto, "habisnya dia itu.. manis sekali."

"Jangan sebut aku manis!!" sergah Gaara cepat, meski itu percuma karena Neji tidak peduli.

"Bayangkan! Waktu selesai record 1 lagu dan kita coba dengarkan dalam format CD, dia malah buru-buru keluar ruangan. Tapi rupanya... lagu itu di putar ke seluruh penjuru gedung," Neji tertawa lagi, "terus Gaara masuk lagi dan marah-marah. Bilang kalau jangan putar lagunya di seluruh penjuru gedung."

Naruto jadi menyimak dengan serius, "terus jadinya?"

"Ya dijawab, 'kalau tidak diperdengarkan, bagaimana bisa dijual? Suara kamu bagus kok. Tenang saja'," Neji mengikuti nada bicara Pein yang datar meski dia sedang melakukan hal terlangka dalam hidupnya, memuji.

Tawa Naruto pun membahana di kamar itu, "ya ampuuun!! Baru kali ini aku dengar ada penyanyi yang ga mau lagunya diputar. Dasar Gaara!!"

Gaara mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan fakta kalau sekarang dia sedang diolok-olok oleh Neji dan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa waktu kamar itu penuh tawa, semua berhenti saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Rupanya Sasuke sudah kembali.

"Ou, temee. Kau sudah balik? Gimana? Disuruh apa sama Hanabi Chan?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung menyambar segelas jus jeruk dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis.

"Ne, temee—kau diapain sama Hanabi Chan?"

Setelah itu, sebuah benjolan besar muncul dengan manisnya di kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, "temee!! Apa-apaan sih kau itu? Sakit tahu!!" protes Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri. Ucapanmu itu bisa mengandung banyak arti tahu!!"

Neji dan Gaara mengulum senyum melihat polah kucing dan anjing itu.

"Aduuh.. aku kan cuma pingin tahu aja," Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat kepalan tangan Sasuke yang menghantamnya sepenuh hati, "kalau ga mau ngasih tahu ya udah."

Kamar itu pun kembali penuh dengan kehebohan seperti yang biasa terjadi kalau mereka berempat kumpul bersama. Setelah keributan berlalu, topik tiba-tiba saja berganti membahas Itachi dan Sakura, yang kini usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 4 bulan.

"Hee.. tidak terasa ya?" kata Neji.

"Ya. Sekarang Aniki jadi sibuk sendiri setiap ngantar Sakura check up rutin di rumah sakit."

"Jadi inget masa pertama Sakura hamil. Itachi San udah kaya orang ngadepin kiamat gitu," Naruto tertawa.

"Syndrome jadi ayah. Ada-ada saja," Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "sudah jam 6, dobe, kita pulang."

"Eh?! Sekarang?" protes Naruto.

"Kalau tidak kita bisa kemalaman dan besok bakal bangun kesiangan, Usuratonkachi!!"

Naruto cemberut, "huuuh!! 'Kan masih mau main!! Lagian mulai sekarang bakal jarang ketemu Gaara ama Neji San. Gaara sibuk rekaman, Neji San sibuk sama tugas akhirnya."

Sasuke cuek dan langsung berdiri, "terserah kau mau apa. Yang jelas sekarang aku mau pulang," dia mengambil ranselnya, "aku pulang dulu," pamitnya pada Neji dan Gaara. Kemudian dia pun keluar begitu saja dari kamar Neji.

"Te-temee!! Tunggu aku!!" Naruto pun buru-buru membereskan barangnya, "Neji San, Gaara, aku pulang ya?!"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Neji sementara Gaara cuma melambai sekenanya.

Dan Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah sampai ke pintu depan rumah Neji.

"Mereka itu—sama sekali tidak berubah," Neji membereskan sisa-sisa minuman yang terlupakan di gelas-gelas yang mulai kosong, lalu dia melirik jam wekernya, "sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Hari ini Hinata makan malam dengan keluarganya Kiba. Jadi—kita bertiga makan di luar saja yuk."

Gaara mengangguk saja. Sepertinya dia kembali kena virus malas bicara. Dan setelah membereskan kamar, Neji dan Gaara pun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku panggil Hanabi dulu," Neji pun menuju ke kamar Hanabi dan mengetuk pintunya, "Hanabi—kita makan malam di luar. Kami tunggu di bawah, ya?!"

Saat itu terdengar suara kehebohan sendiri dari dalam kamar Hanabi dan membuat Neji keheranan.

"Hanabi?"

"I-Iya. Aku keluar sekarang," dan Hanabi pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya, "mau makan dimana?" tanya Hanabi.

Neji memandang adik sepupunya itu sedikit curiga. Tapi toh dia tidak mau membahasnya, "entahlah. Kita cari saja sambil jalan-jalan."

"Oke," dan Hanabi pun turun duluan dengan semangat.

Saat yang sama, Gaara keluar dari kamar dan memandang Neji, "tadi Hanabi?"

Neji mengangguk, "ada yang aneh sama anak itu," gumamnya, "ya sudahlah. Ayo pergi. Perutku sudah lapar sekali."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji turun dan mereka lihat Hanabi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. Menangkap isyarat Hanabi yang mengatakan, 'ayo cepat!' itu, Neji dan Gaara pun langsung memakai sepatu mereka dan ketiganya berjalan bersama menuju ke daerah machiya untuk mencari makan malam mereka.

Hanabi berjalan diantara Neji dan Gaara, gadis itu merasa senang karena dengan begini dia jadi seperti seorang putri yang dikawal 2 pangeran tampan.

.

#

.

"Jadi hari ini kau ke studio sendiri, ya? Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini pada dosen secepatnya," kata Neji saat dia dan Gaara sampai di stasiun.

"Aku tidak masalah. Kau konsentrasi saja di kuliahmu," Gaara melirik jam tangannya. Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum kereta datang, "pulang kuliah juga kau tidak perlu menyusulku ke studio. Pulang saja duluan!"

Neji mengangguk, "baiklah. Tapi kau jangan keluyuran, ya?!"

Gaara memandang tajam pada Neji, "kau pikir aku tipe yang suka keluyuran, hah? Jangan bertingkah seperti bapak-bapak yang mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya begitu! Kalau mau, bilang saja begitu sama Hanabi!" kata Gaara sedikit gondok.

Neji tertawa, "kalau aku bilang begitu ke Hanabi, bisa-bisa aku langsung dapat tonjokkan maut dari dia."

Tak lama, deru suara kereta datang memenuhi stasiun subway itu.

"Ini keretaku," kata Neji, "aku duluan, ya?! Sampai nanti," dan dia pun masuk dalam kereta itu, berjubel dengan puluhan orang lainnya.

Beberapa menit setelah kereta itu berangkat, kereta lain pun datang. Gaara pun naik ke kereta yang untungnya tidak lebih padat dari kereta Neji tadi.

Gaara bersandar di tiang besi yang ada dalam kereta itu dan memandang ke arah luar. Pemandangan melintas seolah berlari, tapi itu tidak membuat Gaara jenuh. Pemuda itu lalu memasang headset iPodnya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya untuk membunuh waktu hingga dia sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

...

"Hari ini CDmu sudah beredar di semua toko yang ada di Tokyo ini," ujar Pein saat Gaara masuk ke studio rekaman, "apa kau tidak mau memantau bagaimana hasilnya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "aku cukup menunggu saja," katanya, "dan ini... draft lagu yang baru," Gaara mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari ranselnya.

"Sudah selesai?" mau tidak mau, ada nada kagum meluncur dari mulut Pein yang biasanya lebih sering dia pakai untuk menjatuhkan mental seseorang. Dia pun membaca lirik lagu yang tertulis rapi di kertas itu.

Gaara menunggu rekasi pimpinannya itu sambil duduk santai di sofa yang kini sudah akrab dengannya. Sesekali juga anggota studio itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Bahkan Konan, yang baru saja kembali dari kantor direktur, langsung mengajaknya bicara mengenai pendapat Gaara tentang peluncuran albumnya....

Waktu dalam studio sepertinya berjalan berbeda dengan waktu di luar sana. Gaara sama sekali tidak merasa lelah meski dia sudah bekerja hampir 5 jam tanpa henti. Bersama Pein dan Konan dia mencoba membuat nada dari lirik yang dia tulis. Kadang pula diberi ide oleh para staff yang lain.

Selama 3 bulan bergabung dalam Konoha PH ini, Gaara sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya. Meski akhirnya dia pun 'menyamar' sebagai staff recording biasa. Asuma saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala melihat kegigihan Gaara supaya jati dirinya sebagai seorang penyanyi tersembunyi dengan rapat.

Saat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 malam, semua staff di studio satu itu berhenti bekerja. Sebentar lagi waktunya bubar dan pulang.

"Besok kalau kau ada waktu, bisa temani aku ke studio 17?" tanya Konan pada Gaara saat dia membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Pein San saja?"

"Pein ada pertemuan dengan bos," kata Konan dengan nada suara kecewa yang ketara.

Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Gaara mengerti hubungan yang ada antara keduanya, "baiklah," katanya singkat.

"Sungguh? Aku tertolong sekali," kata Konan, "baiklah—besok jam 10, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Otsukaresama(1)!!"

"Otsukaresama," jawab staff yang lain.

Gaara pun keluar dari studio 3, tempat kerjanya sekaligus tempat persembunyiannya. Diluar dinding kaca, dia bisa lihat kalau hari sudah gelap. Gedung besar itu pun mulai terasa lengang.

Gaara pun memacu langkahnya menuruni tangga. Untung saja gedung itu letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun, dia bisa mencapainya dalam waktu 10 menit berjalan kaki.

"Gaara?!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil saat dia akan keluar dari pintu utama Konoha PH, Gaara pun menoleh, dan dia terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

.

#

.

"Tadaima," Gaara membuka pintu dan segera melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Gaara Kun," sambut Hinata, "larut sekali?"

"Maaf, tertahan di studio," kata Gaara. Dia memakai surippanya.

"Gaara Kun sudah makan malam?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk, "Neji sudah pulang?"

"Sudah. Niisan ada di kamar Hanabi, sedang mengajarinya bahasa inggris," jawab Hinata, "Gaara Kun kelihatan lelah. Lebih baik segera mandi lalu tidur, jangan bergadang!"

"Iya. Aku juga tidak ada niat bergadang, kok."

Hinata tersenyum, "baiklah, aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama. Air kamar mandi masih hangat kalau kau ingin mandi sekarang," ujar Hinata.

"Aku taruh tas dulu," kata Gaara seraya menaiki tangga kayu menuju ke lantai dua. Lalu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyimpan tasnya di lemari dan mengambil pakaian ganti.

Saat itu Neji datang, "lho—kau sudah pulang rupanya," kata pemuda berambut panjang itu, "gimana di studio? Lagu barumu masuk?"

"Masih di bawa si Pein itu. Katanya mau memahami intinya dulu," Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah kaos lengan pedek dan celana pendek berbahan jeans, "padahal lagu itu 'kan sederhana banget."

Neji tersenyum dan duduk di kasur, "lagumu itu tidak ada yang sederhana tau," katanya, "terus—besok rencanamu apa?"

"Konan memintaku menemaninya ke studio 17. Kau sendiri?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"Sepertinya besok aku juga tidak bisa menemanimu ke PH, dosen pembimbing TA cerewet sekali. Aku harus revisi satu bab dulu."

Gaara mengangguk, "ya sudah, kau konsentrasi saja dulu ke TA. Lagipula aku belum begitu sibuk."

Neji memandang Gaara, "kok kelihatannya kamu ga keberatan gitu sih kalau aku ga nemenin kamu?"

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, "aku cuma tidak mau mengganggu kuliahmu. Itu saja. Lagipula aku bukan anak SD yang perlu pengawasan tiap waktu 'kan?"

Neji tersenyum, "iya iya. Aku tahu itu," lalu dia pun merangkul pundak Gaara, "tapi kau jangan pulang terlalu malam ya!"

"Dasar overprotektif," meski bicara begitu, toh Gaara tidak menolak saat Neji memberinya sebuah ciuman yang manis di bibirnya. Begitu pun saat Neji merebahkannya ke kasur, "Neji—"

Tak memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk bicara, Neji kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu. Entah berapa lama mereka saling menikmati, hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu mengembalikan mereka pada alam nyata.

Neji melepaskan Gaara dan membenahi bagian depan kausnya yang sedikit berantakan, sedangkan Gaara, mencoba bersikap wajar saja dan duduk di tepi kasur itu. Kemudian Neji pun membuka pintu kamarnya,

"Hanabi? Ada apa? Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Neji pada sepupunya itu.

"Iya," Hanabi menunjukkan buku pelajarannya.

Saat itu Gaara menyelinap keluar dari kamar, "aku mau mandi dulu," katanya pelan.

Neji memandang sosok Gaara yang tampak sedikit tergesa menuruni tangga, "—kabur dia."

"Hah?" Hanabi memandang Neji dengan bingung.

#

Malam semakin larut, namun baik Neji maupun Gaara belum ada yang berniat untuk tidur. Neji masih sibuk di depan laptop dan Gaara sibuk mencorat-coret buku musiknya. Yang terdengar hanya suara ketikan pada keyboard laptop dan goresan pena pada halaman buku yang mulai penuh. Selebihnya—hanya suara hening yang tertangkap telinga.

Namun keheningan tak begitu lama meraja dalam kamar itu. Sebuah dering pertanda masuknya sebuah e-mail membuat Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji saat Gaara membaca e-mail itu.

"Staff rekaman."

"Hem—ada perlu apa tengah malam begini?"

"Tidak jelas. Cuma bilang—besok bawa gitar. Itu saja. Mungkin mau test sound lagi."

"Oh," hanya berkomentar itu saja, Neji kembali larut dalam tugasnya. Namun saat itu dia tidak memperhatikan Gaara yang belum mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel itu.

.

#

.

"Neji San!!!"

Neji menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "a—Naruto," dia menghentikan langkahnya yang nyaris saja keluar dari gerbang kampus. Dia pun menunggu sampai pemuda pirang itu sampai ke dekatnya, "ada apa?"

"Neji San mau pulang?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

Saat itu Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, "nih—buat Gaara ama Neji San, dari Sakura."

Neji memandang pada dua buah kalung perak yang indah, polos, tipis dan tanpa hiasan, "untuk kami?"

"Iya. Itachi San 'kan baru pulang dinas dari Singapore. Ini oleh-olehnya," Naruto menyerahkan 2 kalung itu pada Neji, "udah—itu aja."

"Ah—sampaikan terima kasihku dan Gaara apada Itachi San, ya?!"

"Siap!" Naruto menghormat ala tentara dan nyengir, "aku ke kelas dulu, ya. Di temee itu pasti sudah ngomel. Bye bye, Neji San!!" dan dia pun berlari kembali menuju ke gedung jurusan musik.

"Ya ampun—panas begini dia masih saja semangat. Dasar bocah," Neji pun menyimpan 2 kalung itu dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia meninggalkan kampus dan menuju ke stasiun.

Hari ini, jadwalnya selesai lebih cepat. Masih jam 4 sore. Dia masih punya waktu untuk menyusul Gaara ke PH. Makanya, dia pun menunggu kereta jurusan Shinjuku. Dan untunglah kereta yang datang tidak terlalu padat. Neji bisa duduk dengan nyaman dalam kereta itu.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, Neji menikmatinya dengan mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya. Setelah itu dia turun di stasiun Shinjuku dan segera melangkah ke Konoha PH. Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati sore musim panas yang sedikit bersahabat itu, langkah Neji terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Gaara di sebuah cafe yang ada di sisi jalan yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Dia itu, kenapa malah nongkrong di cafe?" Neji mencari zebra cross terdekat dan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Dan setelah lampu hijau menyala, Neji pun menyebrang jalanan luas itu bersama belasan orang lainnya.

Semangat Neji untuk segera menghampiri Gaara tiba-tiba merosot drastis begitu melihat kalau ternyata saat itu Gaara tidak sendirian. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Neji bisa melihat kalau Gaara sedang duduk bersama seseorang. Neji tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tapi dari ciri fisiknya, Neji menduga itu seorang perempuan. Rambut pirang yang panjang, juga postur tubuh yang kecil dan mungil. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Neji terpaku di tempatnya. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah sama sekali adalah ekspresi wajah Gaara ketika bicara dengan orang itu. Ekspresi yang bahkan jarang di lihat oleh Neji... senyuman Gaara.

Siapa gerangan orang itu hingga bisa membuat Gaara tersenyum.. bahkan tampaknya sekarang pemuda itu tengah tertawa. Tanpa sadar Neji mengepalkan tangannya dan segera memacu langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu...

#

"Lho—kok kamu disini?" tanya Konan heran melihat kedatangan Neji, "Gaara bilang kau tidak datang hari ini."

"Ah iya.. tapi—kuliahku cepat selesai, jadi aku sempatkan kemari. Mana Gaara?" tanya Neji pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Entahlah. Tadi sih pamitnya keluar dengan temannya. Katanya sih kembali sebelum jam 5."

"Teman? Siapa?"

Konan mengangkat bahu, "kau tunggu saja, sebentar juga kembali. Aku harus ke kantor bos sebentar, staff yang lain juga masih belum kembali ke sini, jadi—santai saja ya, manajer," dan Konan pun meninggalkan Neji sendiri di ruang studio itu.

Udara sejuk dalam studio itu membuat Neji merasa nyaman. Dia pun duduk di sofa, dekat dengan tas ransel dan gitar Gaara. Dia meletakkan tasnya yang berisi laptop dan beberapa diktat kuliah di meja, lalu menyamankan diri di sofa yang empuk itu.

Bayang-bayang apa yang dia lihat barusan terus menghantui Neji. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya, siapa orang yang bersama Gaara tadi? Kenapa Gaara tampak begitu akrab dan rileks?

Neji mengela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, memandang langit-langit studio....

Tak begitu lama Neji melamun, pintu studio itu terbuka dan masuklah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu kaget setengah mati melihat keberadaan Neji di dalam studio.

"Kenapa disini? Bukannya kau mengurus TA?" Gaara mendekati Neji dan meletakkan plastik yang dia bawa di meja.

"Kebetulan cepat selesai," kata Neji berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya, "kau dari mana?"

"Dari cafe dekat sini. Dengan temanku. Ini—aku bawakan camilan untuk yang lain..." saat itu Gaara baru sadar kalau studio ini kosong, "kemana yang lain?"

"Konan San bilang kalau yang lain sibuk. Tapi sebentar juga kembali," mau tidak mau Neji lega, karena Gaara tidak berucap dusta padanya, "duduk sini!" Neji menepuk sisi kanannya yang kosong, lalu dia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

Gaara pun duduk disebelah Neji.

"Ini—oleh-oleh dari Itachi San," Neji mengeluarkan 2 kalung perak yang diberikan Naruto padanya tadi.

"Kau ketemu Itachi San?"

Neji menggeleng, "Naruto yang ngasih ini ke aku," Neji meletakkan 1 kalung di pangkuannya, dan membuka kaitan kalung yang lain, "sini, aku pakaikan," katanya.

Gaara membiarkan saat Neji mengalungkan kerajinan perak itu di lehernya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Neji yang khas.

"Pantas sekali," Neji tersenyum memandang kalung perak yang tampak pas di kulit Gaara yang putih. Lalu Neji mengambil kalung lainnya dan hendak memakainya, namun saat itu Gaara merebutnya dan mengalungkan kalung itu di leher Neji.

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Setelah kalung itu terkait sempurna, dan saat Gaara hendak menarik diri, Neji langsung memeluk pinggang Gaara dan menahan pemuda itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara, berusaha mengacuhkan panas di pipinya.

Neji kembali tersenyum, dan tanpa kata, dia pun langsung mencium bibir Gaara. Mendekapnya begitu erat dan seolah enggan melepaskannya....

Seandainya Gaara tidak sadar kalau ini masih di studio, mungkin dia sudah pasrah saja mau diapakan oleh Neji. Namun untungnya otaknya masih bisa bekerja dengan normal dan membuatnya melepaskan diri secara paksa dari Neji, yang jelas saja merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa?" Neji memandang Gaara yang berdiri.

"Bukannya 'kenapa' 'kan? Ini masih di studio!!"

"Tapi 'kan masih sepi."

Gaara memandang Neji tajam, "mereka bisa kembali kapan saja," lalu pemuda itu dengan cueknya masuk dalam bilik rekaman dan duduk di depan Grand Piano yang ada di sana.

Neji ikut masuk karena penasaran, "kali ini mau coba piano?"

"Tidak. Hanya iseng," Gaara mengambil sebuah buku partitur di piano itu.

Neji membaca tulisan di sampul partitur itu, "Mozart..?"

Gaara membuka partitur itu, "salah satu musik klasik yang aku suka, Mozart, Piano Sonata no 18."

Dan Neji segera terdiam saat jemari Gaara menari dengan lincahnya di tuts piano itu, menciptakan sebuah alunan nada yang menggetarkan.. damai namun menggelora. Meski Neji buta sama sekali tentang musik klasik, tapi dia bisa mantap mengatakan kalau teknik Gaara sangatlah hebat.

....

Plok Plok Plok—

Suara tepukan tangan itu membuat Gaara dan Neji menoleh. Rupanya Pein dan Konan juga staff yang lain sudah kembali. Mereka berkerumun di pintu bilik rekaman itu.

"Hebat—tidak aku sangka kau bisa musik klasik juga," ujar salah seorang staff pria.

"Benar-benar tidak aku duga, ternyata selain gitar kau juga piawai memainkan piano," ujar Pein, masih dengan muka datarnya, "kenapa kau tidak buat saja lagu dengan piano?"

Gaara menutup buku partitur itu, "aku tidak seberapa jago piano. Ini pun karena kebetulan aku hafal lagunya," kata pemuda itu.

"Kalau tidak salah dulu Naruto pernah bilang kalau kau ini memang jago macam-macam alat musik," kata Neji, "kau bisa apa selain gitar dan piano?" tanyanya.

Gaara menutup piano itu dan berdiri, "yah—lumayan bisa biola, harmonika dan juga sedikit seruling."

Mendengar itu mendadak suasana jadi senyap sampai akhirnya seorang staff berbicara, "jangan-jangan kau ini memang jenius, Gaara Kun. Piawai bergitar, mencipta lagu, sekarang ternyata kau bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik."

Gaara keluar dari ruang serba kaca itu, "hanya sebatas 'bisa' saja. Tidak mahir."

"Tapi tetap saja jago," Neji mengekor di belakang Gaara yang sudah duduk di sofa empuk dalam studio itu.

Kegiatan dalam studio itu pun kembali seperti semula. Rata-rata sih masih menyelesaikan proses rekaman dari artis lain yang juga ditangani oleh Pein and crew. Gaara dan Neji membantu semampu mereka, namun karena mereka sebenarnya juga tidak ada kerjaan, maka Pein menyuruh mereka pulang saja...

.

#

.

Neji merebahkan tubuhnya di futon yang nyaman. Gaara sudah pulas sedari tadi. Jarang juga sih Gaara tidur sebelum jam 12 malam seperti ini. Neji memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Keheningan di kamar itu membuat Neji lagi-lagi berpikir tentang apa yang dia lihat sore tadi.

"Hhh... apa sebaiknya aku tanya sama Gaara saja, ya? Tapi... nanti kesannya aku tidak percaya padanya," Neji bergumam sendiri, "sebaiknya bagaimana ya?" dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan saat itu ponsel Gaara berdering.

Neji langsung duduk, tapi dia tidak melihat reaksi dari Gaara. Pemuda itu tetap saja pulas dalam balutan selimut yang hangat.

"Tumben dia tidak terbangun. Padahal biasanya dengar suara sedikit saja langsung terkejut," Neji meraih ponsel Gaara dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar, "Sasori? Siapa?" baru saja Neji hendak menjawab panggilan masuk itu, ponselnya tak lagi bersuara dan menyisakan kalimat 1 missed call di layarnya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal nama itu..." dia melirik punggung Gaara yang benar-benar tidak terganggu sama sekali....

Disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalanya—malam itu Neji sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

#

"Ohayou..." Neji masuk ke dapur dengan wajah kuyu karena dia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Ohayou," balas Hinata sambil menyiapkan 4 kotak bekal.

"Niichan, ohayou," sapa Hanabi yang sudah rapi dan siap berangkat sekolah, "lho—muka Niichan kok pucat begitu sih? Sakit?"

"Tidak kok, cuma kurang tidur," kata Neji.

"Gaara Kun dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Masih di atas, sebentar juga turun, "Neji duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, "baunya sedap sekali. Kau masak apa?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Tumis sayur dan tempura. Apa Niisan mau masakan lain untuk bekal?"

"Tidak, itu saja sudah cukup."

Lalu Gaara pun masuk ke dapur itu, "ohayou," sapanya.

"Ohayou," jawab tiga lainnya.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji setelah meletakkan as ranselnya di kaki meja makan, "hari ini kau mampir ke studio lagi?" tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Hem.. aku usahakan, tapi tidak bisa janji juga," kata Neji, sengaja tidak memandang wajah Gaara. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada nama Sasori yang menelepon Gaara malam tadi. Kalau Neji sampai bertanya, dan Gaara tersinggung... bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar. Dan Neji tidak mau itu.

"Ini sarapannya," Hanabi memberikan piring berisi roti bakar dan telur mata sapi untuk 2 kakaknya itu, "nah—aku berangkat dulu ya, kakak-kakakku tersayang," dia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan juga tas bekalnya lalu segera keluar dari dapur, "ittekimasu!!!" serunya.

"Itterasshai," Hinata menyahut kalem saat pintu depan tertutup dengan suara keras, lalu akhirnya dia selesai menyiapkan 3 bekal yang lain, "aku juga harus berangkat sekarang, ada kuliah pagi," Hinata mengambil 1 kotak bekal dan memasukkan dalam tasnya sendiri yang tergantung di kursi makan, "malam nanti aku masak katsu. Apa kalian makan dirumah?"

"Ya—ku rasa aku makan di rumah," kata Neji.

"Ku usahakan pulang cepat," sahut Gaara.

Hinata tersenyum, "baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu," Hinata mengambil tasnya," ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai," balas Neji dan Gaara.

Setelah Hinata pergi, mendadak suasana dapur jadi sunyi senyap. Baik Neji maupun Gaara tidak ada yang bersuara. Terus begitu sampai sarapan mereka habis tak bersisa. Neji berdiri dan mengambil piringnya dan piring Gaara, lalu dia pun mencucinya.

Gaara memandang punggung Neji, "... hei..."

"Apa?"

Gaara diam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "... kau sedang marah, ya?"

"Hah? Tidak kok," kata Neji sambil membilas piring-piring yang baru dia sabuni itu dan dia meletakkannya di rak piring, "kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" dia bertanya sambil mematikan keran air.

"Soalnya sejak tadi... kau sama sekali tidak memandangku."

Neji tersentak, "emm—perasaanmu saja, mungkin."

Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Neji, "jangan bohongi aku seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek begitu. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa," Neji mengeringkan tangannya, tapi ditahan oleh Gaara. Neji menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia memandang Gaara, "baiklah—aku mengaku," katanya pelan.

"Jadi... apa alasannya kau marah padaku?" Gaara masih menahan lengan Neji.

"OK, dengar...." Neji menghela nafas, "aku tidak marah padamu.. aku cuma... kesal?"

Gaara memandang Neji heran, "kenapa nada bicaramu malah bertanya padaku?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "soalnya aku juga tidak yakin apa yang aku rasakan."

Sejenak keduanya saling diam. Sampai akhirnya Gaara melepaskan tangan Neji.

"Baiklah—terserah kalau kau tidak mau bicara," Gaara mengambil ranselnya, "aku berangkat duluan. Sampai nanti."

"... Sampai nanti..." Neji tidak kuasa menahan Gaara atau mengajaknya berangkat sama-sama, karena jadwalnya hari ini dimulai jam 11 nanti sedangkan sekarang masih jam 8 pagi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Neji langsung menghela nafas berat, "kejadian deh... tapi... kalau aku tanya tentang si Sasori itu... dia pasti bakal lebih marah lagi," sedikit frustasi, Neji mengacak rambutnya, "aku harus menjelaskan padanya nanti... pelan-pelan..." kata Neji pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu pemuda itu pun naik dan masuk lagi dalam kamarnya, merencanakan 'strategi' untuk bertanya pada Gaara sore nanti...

#

"_Neji San bersikap aneh? Maksudmu?"_ tanya Naruto heran saat Gaara tiba-tiba meneleponmu.

"Ya—aneh.. sepertinya dia dengan sengaja tidak mau memandangku," Gaara berjalan pelan menuju ke 'tempat kerja'nya.

"_Hee—apa kalian bertengkar?"_

Gaara diam sebentar, "aku tidak ingat ada hal yang buat aku marah padanya atau sebaliknya. Pagi ini dia benar-benar aneh."

Naruto ikut diam.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku akan coba bicara padanya nanti," kata Gaara setelah sekian detik mereka saling diam.

"_Jangan sampai kalian marahan, ya?!"_

"Hn."

"_Good luck."_

Gaara memutus sambungan itu dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku sementara dia sudah sampai di Konoha PH. Setelah memasang tanda Staff di pakaiannya, Gaara pun segera menuju ke studio 1.

"Oha..."

Suara Gaara yang hendak menyapa para staff yang lain terpotong oleh letusan petasan pesta yang langsung menghujani Gaara dengan confetti berwarna-warni. Detik berikutnya semua staff dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, dan Gaara baru sadar kalau Asuma pun ada dalam ruangan itu bersama Kurenai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Perayaan untuk suksesnya album singlemu!!" seorang staff memberikan sebuah majalah musik pada Gaara dan menunjukkan Chart List di majalah ternama itu, "lihat!! Album singlemu ada di urutan pertama!!"

Gaara sedikit tidak percaya, dan begitu matanya melihat nama yang tercetak di urutan teratas di chart itu, barulah dia yakin seratus persen.

'Nightshade – Akanezora'

"Selamat!!" para staff mengerubutinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Ini rekor tertinggi dari produksi rekaman kita, Gaara," ujar Asuma setelah semua menyelamati Gaara, "singlemu bahkan sudah di produksi ulang hanya dalam beberapa hari karena banyaknya permintaan," Asuma menjabat tangan Gaara, "Good job, nak.. good job!!" katanya tanpa bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang brewokan itu.

"Selamat, Gaara. Kami menunggu lagu-lagumu yang lain," ujar Kurenai, "aku jadi fansmu sejak pertama mendengar demo lagumu."

"Ah—terima kasih..." Gaara jadi canggung sendiri menerima sebegitu banyak pujian, bahkan Pein dan Konan memberinya sebuah senyum yang amat langka.

Hari itu akhirnya jadi hari perayaan untuk suksesnya single debut Gaara. Dan Asuma meminta Gaara supaya menyiapkan paling tidak 5 lagu baru untuk mempersiapkan album debutnya yang sebenarnya...

#

"_GAARAAA!! SELAMAT UNTUK ALBUMMU!!"_ pekik Temari saat dia menelepon adik kesayangannya itu, _"aku kaget banget waktu baca chart di majalah. Selamat yaa!!!"_

Gaara jadi salah tingkah, "ah—ya... terima kasih," katanya.

"_Padahal aku ingin pamer kalau Nightshade itu adikku, tapi untung saja aku tidak kelepasan."_

"Jangan sampai Neesan kelepasan bicara!"

Temari tertawa, _"iya iya—aku akan hati-hati. Pokoknya selamat!!!"_ nada suaranya masih terdengar antusias, _"lalu—apa rencanamu setelah ini?"_

"... Asuma San mennyuruhku membuat 5 lagu baru untuk albumku."

"_Wah—jadi kau langsung membuat album. Kau pasti repot. Keberatan tidak kalau sesekali aku membawakanmu makanan?"_

Gaara diam sebentar. Berpikir dan kemudian mengiyakan, "terserah Neesan saja, tapi telepon aku dulu sebelum datang ke studio."

"_Tentu saja,"_ sahut Temari semangat, _"aku tidak mau mengganggumu, jadi.. selamat berjuang, ya?! Jaga kesehatan dan jangan sampai keu memaksakan diri."_

"Iya," sahut Gaara singkat, "sampai jumpa, Neesan," dan dia pun menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali ke dalam studio yang kini sudah kembali pada aktivitasnya semula.

Gaara duduk di sofa dan mengambil gitar milik studio, karena hari ini dia tidak membawa gitarnya sendiri. Sesekali jemarinya memainkan sebuah nada, namun kemudian berhenti lagi.

Itu menarik perhatian Konan yang langsung menghampiri Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya, "kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Konan.

".... Tidak ada," kata Gaara.

"Jangan bohong. Musikmu tidak bohong. Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu sama sekali tidak fokus."

Gaara menghela nafas, "ya.. memang ada sedikit masalah. Tapi itu tidak penting," dia kembali memainkan senar gitar itu dengan lihainya.

Konan sepertinya mengerti kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, "baiklah. Tapi aku bersedia jadi teman curhatmu kalau kau sedang ada masalah," wanita itu berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya. Lalu dia pun meninggalkan Gaara sendirian lagi.

#

Hari berjalan begitu lambat bagi Gaara. Meski sejak tadi dia terus saja melirik jam dinding di ruangan studio itu, tetap saja dia merasa jarum jam itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

Saat itu pintu studio terbuka dan muncullah Neji. Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega dari raut wajahnya.

"Hei—maaf aku telat," Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "dosennya cerewet sekali. Untung saja aku bisa lolos hari ini," Neji meletakkan ranselnya di sofa, "mana yang lain? Kok kamu sendirian di sini?"

"Pein San dan Konan sedang rapat, staff yang lain dimintai tolong untuk mengurus program TV."

Neji mengangguk mengerti, "oiya, aku sudah tahu tentang albummu. Kau hebat. Peringkat 1 di chart dalam beberapa hari saja. Selamat, ya!" Neji nyengir.

"Um... Thanks."

Mendapat respon super singkat begitu.. Neji menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, "yang tadi pagi... aku minta maaf. Sungguh—bukan niat aku kaya gitu. Cuma...."

"Sudahlah... aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Tapi... aku terlanjur penasaran."

"Hah?" Gaara menoleh pada Neji dan mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu sepertinya juga terkejut pada ucapannya barusan, "penasaran? Pada apa?"

Sudah begini—Neji tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan apa yang sejak semalam menjadi pikirannya, "... emm.. kemarin malam... kau tidur pulas banget. Terus... ada telepon di ponselmu...." Neji mengambil jeda sejenak, "dari Sasori," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Gaara sepertinya lumayan terkejut, "lalu.. kau bicara apa dengannya?"

Neji menggeleng, "tidak sempat kok. Belum sempat aku angkat, teleponnya sudah mati duluan," dia memandang Gaara, "jadi... apa aku boleh tahu siapa Sasori ini?"

Gaara tidak segera menjawab, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu dia pun menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Neji, "ini Sasori."

Neji memandang foto dalam ponsel itu. Ada gambar seorang pemuda, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada dia. Dan... wajahnya lumayan mirip dengan Gaara.

"Dia itu sepupuku yang selama ini tinggal di Italia."

"Eh? Sepupu?" tanya Neji tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari foto Sasori.

Gaara bersandar di sofa, "aku tidak tahu kapan dia kembali ke Jepang. Aku bertemu dengannya di sini. Dia sekarang berprofesi sebagai salah satu talenta Konoha yang sudah terkenal, kami bertemu saat dia sedang syuting sebuah acara di sini."

"... Tapi... yang di cafe kemarin rambutnya pirang panjang"

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Neji kelepasan. Dia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan dan memandang Gaara.

"Ah—jadi kau memata-mataiku, begitu?"

"B-bukaaan!!" sergah Neji, "sungguh—yang itu juga tidak sengaja. Aku tidak berniat memata-matai ataupun curiga padamu," serunya, "itu benar-benar sebuat kebetulan saja."

Gaara memandang Neji, "tahu tidak?! Semakin kau berkata seperti itu, malah terasa makin mencurigakan."

"Gaara!!" suara Neji sekarang sedikit memohon.

Mendengar itu, Gaara mau tidak mau jadi tersenyum juga, "bodoh," katanya pelan sambil menyambar ponselnya dari Neji. Tidak peduli pada wajah Neji yang kebingungan, Gaara menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Dia bicara basa-basi sedikit dengan orang yang dia telepon, lalu dia pun mengajak orang itu bertemu di cafe, ".. baiklah—aku tunggu sekarang. Dia juga aku ajak kok. Jadi—sampai nanti," dan Gaara pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana.

"Ayo pergi."

"Hah?"

Gaara menarik tangan Neji dan memaksanya berdiri, "aku diizinkan pulang kapan saja kok. Jadi sekarang—aku mau pertemukan kamu dengan Sasori dan temannya."

"Eh?" Neji tidak bisa menolak karena Gaara menariknya begitu kuat. Untung saja dia sempat menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

Sepanjang 15 menit perjalanan menuju ke cafe, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di cafe tempat dimana Neji melihat Gaara bersama orang berambut pirang panjang itu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja kosong dan memesan sesuatu. Sekitar 5 menit mereka menunggu, hingga akhirnya Neji melihat 2 orang masuk dalam cafe itu dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sasori, Deidara San," sapa Gaara.

"Hei—tumben kau memanggil kami, Gaara. Untung saja kami juga lagi di gedung Konoha," ujar pemuda berambut merah yang mirip dengan Gaara, Sasori. Lalu dia memandang pada Neji, "hoo—jadi ini orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin dulu itu?" tanyanya sambil mengajak orang yang datang bersamanya untuk duduk.

"Iya. Ini Neji. Neji, ini Sasori sepupuku, dan Deidara San... kekasihnya."

Neji bengong seketika.

"Hai, salam kenal," sapa Deidara yang berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Sedikit mengingatkan Neji pada Naruto, "namaku Deidara, yoroshiku."

"A—a.. yoroshiku," Neji membungkukkan separo badan atasnya pada Deidara dan Sasori, _"cantik,"_ batin Neji yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Deidara. Dia baru sadar saat Gaara menyikut pinggangnya.

"Tidak sopan," bisik Gaara pelan sehingga hanya Neji yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi—ada keperluan apa kau sampai memanggil kami?" tanya Sasori setelah dia memesan makanan pada pelayan.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada Neji. Sepertinya—kami sedikit salah paham," Gaara dengan cueknya meminum orange juice yang tadi dia pesan.

Senyum tipis nampak di bibir Sasori, "padahal katamu dia ini dewasa. Tapi bisa cemburu juga, ya?!" katanya seraya memandang Neji.

"A—aku bukannya cemburu," bantah Neji, tapi tidak begitu ngotot.

Saat itu Deidara menyela, "Gaara Kun, aku dengar dari orang-orang di studio, katanya album singlemu meledak di pasaran, ya? Selamat, ya! Aku sudah menduga lagu-lagumu akan laris."

"Thanks," jawab Gaara.

Jadilah mereka akhirnya mengobrol santai. Neji juga jadi tahu kalau Deidara adalah seorang pemain theater yang cukup terkenal. Tapi berhubung dia sama sekali buta seni kecuali musik, Neji kebanyakan hanya jadi pendengar yang baik dengan sesekali memberi komentar seadanya....

Setelah makanan mereka habis, Gaara mengajak Neji untuk pulang duluan, karena sepertinya Sasori dan Deidara masih betah di cafe yang ternyata adalah cafe langganan mereka sejak dulu.

#

"Aku minta maaf," kata Neji begitu mereka sampai ke stasiun subway, "aku benar-benar salah duga."

"... Sudahlah. Akunya juga yang salah, tidak memikirkan kau akan cemburu begitu."

Neji mendesah, "jelas saja aku cemburu kalau melihat kau berduaan dengan cewek secantik Deidara San."

Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung bengong dan memandang Neji dengan heran, "apa?"

Melihat reaksi Gaara yang seperti itu, Neji jadi ikutan bengong, "hah? Kenapa? Salah?"

"Jadi sejak tadi kau pikir Deidara San itu perempuan?"

"Hah?"

"Dia itu cowok tulen, tahu. Untung saja kau tidak kelepasan bicara dan menyinggungnya, bisa-bisa tubuhmu sudah hancur dihajar olehnya."

Mata Neji membelalak tidak percaya, "j-jadi Deidara San itu...."

Gaara tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Neji kebingungan sendiri. Tak lama, kereta pun tiba dan Gaara harus menarik Neji supaya pemuda itu melangkah masuk dalam kereta bawah tanah itu.

.

#

.

"GAARAAA NIIII!!!!"

Kepulangan Neji dan Gaara disambut kehebohan Hanabi yang membawa majalah yang memuat chart tangga lagu.

"SELAMAT YAAAAA!!!!" seru gadis belia itu heboh, "aku dan Neechan sudah masak makan malam yang spesial untuk Gaara Nii," katanya semangat.

"Hoo—jadi untuk aku tidak ada nih?" kata Neji setengah bercanda.

Hanabi tersenyum, "sudah pasti ada dooonk!! Nah—sekarang kalian berdua mandi, ganti baju dan langsung ke ruang makan, yaaa!!!" Hanabi mendorong kedua pemuda itu ke tangga, "ga pake lama lho yaaa!!"

Jadilah Neji dan Gaara masuk ke kamar mereka karena paksaan Hanabi.

"Ya ampun... anak itu kalau sudah niat susah ditahan," kata Neji seraya melepaskan ransel dari punggungnya dan meletakkannya di kaki meja belajar, "kau mandi duluan sana!" katanya pada Gaara yang melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

Tanpa bicara Gaara membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaus dan celana santai. Baru saja dia hendak menutup pintu lemari itu, tiba-tiba Neji memeluknya dari belakang.

"—Kau mau apa? Tadi menyuruhku mandi...."

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di pipi Gaara, "aku cuma mau minta maaf lagi..." bisiknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak usah dibahas lagi," Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tidak mampu, "Neji..." desisnya.

"Sebentar lagi," pinta Neji.

Gaara pun tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Neji memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Neji melepaskan Gaara, "isi ulangnya selesai," katanya sambil nyengir, "sana mandi!!"

"Ck—seenaknya saja nyuruh-nyuruh orang!" dan Gaara pun keluar dari kamar itu.

#

Setelah Gaara dan Neji selesai membersihkan diri, mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke ruang washitsu. Di sana mereka disambut senyuman lebar Hanabi dan Hinata, juga bermacam-macam hidangan lezat yang menggugah selera.

"Ya ampun—perayaannya meriah sekali," kata Neji sambil duduk di tatami.

"Aku dan Neechan membuatnya dari sore tadi!" kata Hanabi bangga.

Neji dan Gaara memandang takjub pada segala jenis makanan yang tersaji. Mulai dari sukiyaki, chiken katsu, tempura, sampai sebuah cake coklat yang sempurna.

"Berhubung masih dibawah umur—jadi bersulangnya pake jus aja ya!!" Hanabi membuka sebuah botol minuman ringan dan menuangkannya di gelas yang tersedia di meja lalu memberikannya pada setiap orang yang ada di sana, "KAMPAAIII!!!"

"KAMPAAII!!" semua serentak mengangkat gelas meski Gaara tampak canggung.

Sepanjang 'perayaan' itu, Hanabi yang paling heboh menceritakan kalau teman teman sekelasnya bahkan nyaris seluruh sekolahnya membicarakan si 'Nightshade' ini. Bahkan lagunya diputar oleh klub siaran sepanjang jam istirahat. Mendengar itu Gaara malah jadi merasa salah tingkah.

"Hei—ini konsekuensi jadi terkenal. Masa kau tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkan lagumu sendiri?" goda Neji sambil menikmati tempura kesukaannya.

"Bukannya ga mau—tapi belum biasa," kata Gaara yang asik dengan katsu kegemarannya.

"Harus dibiasakan, donk!" seru Hanabi, "dari tadi pagi mulutku gatal pingin bilang kalau aku kenal sama 'Nightshade' itu. Tapi—Gaara Nii ga ngebolehin sih!!" dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hanabi... kamu harus hormati keputusan Gaara Kun," ujar Hinata yang sedang menambahkan nasi ke mangkuk Neji yang sudah kosong, "tapi—di kampus banyak yang sudah mengira kalau itu suara Gaara Kun, lho."

"Yang benar?" Gaara memandang Hinata.

"Iya, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke seperti jadi pengalih perhatian dan bilang kalau itu bukan kamu. Lucu sekali setiap mereka mencoba berkelit dari 'fans' Gaara Kun di kampus," Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tapi aku masih heran kenapa Gaara Nii memakai nama 'Nightshade'? Bukan yang lain,' tanya Hanabi.

Neji tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, "direktur sendiri yang menamainya seperti itu. Habisnya dia ini benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan bayang-bayangnya. Makanya nama itu cocok banget buat dia," Neji melirik Gaara, "menyembunyikan bayang-bayang dalam kegelapan malam, romantis juga 'kan namanya?"

"Romantis apanya, yang ada malah horor," Hanabi tertawa bersama dengan Hinata.

Malam itu menjadi perayaan yang meriah bagi Gaara. Meski tidak terbiasa dengan suasana pesta seperti ini, tapi Gaara tidak bisa mengiingkari kalau dirinya terbungkus rapat oleh perasaan gembira yang meluap-luap....

#

"Hyaaa—aku kenyang banget!!" Neji dengan suka cita membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Lalu dia menepuk sisi kosong di sebelah kanannya, menyuruh Gaara untuk duduk. Pemuda berambut merah itu menurut dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

Sedetik setelah Gaara duduk, Neji dengan cepat merubah posisi dan kini dia berbaring dengan kepala bertumpu nyaman di kedua kaki Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Mencurigakan!" kata Gaara.

Neji tetap tersenyum saat mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Gaara, "tidak apa. Aku senang karena salah paham kita sudah selesai."

"Hn—kamunya saja yang terlalu curiga."

Neji terkekeh, "iya—aku ngaku salah," katanya, "tapi ini yang pertama dan terakhir., aku tidak akan curiga lagi padamu. Sumpah!"

"Aku tidak mau berharap," Gaara memalingkan wajah, tapi itu malah membuat Neji tertawa karena dia melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih Gaara.

Neji pun duduk dan menyentuh wajah Gaara supaya pemuda itu memandangnya. Dia tersenyum dan akhirnya mencium bibir Gaara dengan lembut. Tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggang Gaara dan membawa pemuda itu merapat padanya.

"Nn..." Gaara membalas pelukan Neji dan menikmati sentuhan itu.

Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu hanya untuk merebahkan Gaara, kemudian dia kembali menikmati bibir Gaara yang menggoda itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Neji untuk mengenyahkan seluruh pakaian mereka dan membiarkan kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit dan panas bertemu suhu yang sama dalam keintiman itu.

Kini tak hanya bibir saja yang dinikmati oleh Neji. Hampir seluruh tubuh Gaara sudah merasakan sentuhan Neji. Membawa mereka melayang begitu tinggi. Kedua tangan Gaara melingkar rapat di punggung Neji begitu mereka bersatu dalam sensasi yang menghanyutkan.

Neji menciumi leher jenjang Gaara dan menikmati setiap desah nafas Gaara yang semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan, merasakan panas membakar dari tubuh yang terjebak dalam jerat kenikmatan. Jemari Neji memanja kekasihnya dengan belaian dan pijatan yang menggoda.

Gaara menyerah seutuhnya pada semua sentuhan itu. Tak berupaya menginterupsi apapun yang dilakukan Neji padanya. Dan dia membalas semua itu dengan suaranya yang semakin membangkitkan minat Neji untuk segera menikmati keutuhan tubuh Gaara.

Ditengah derasnya arus mempesona itu, samar Gaara masih bisa menangkap lirik lagu yang disiarkan di radio yang dinyalakan Neji. Lirik yang semakin membuat Gaara tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan segalanya dari Neji.

"_You take me Just let me Tanoshimeba ii_

_Don't leave me Don't leave me Kirai janai daro_

_Konya dake wa ai no matador Oide yo Hikiyosete_

_Dakiau noni Koi nante iranai Kono itami iyashite_

_Konya dake wa ai no matador Odoru yo Fuku wo sutete_

_Dakiau no ni uso nante iranai Ima wa kimi dake dakishimetai (1)"_

Kedua tangan Gaara meremas seprei saat Neji memanjanya dengan hisapan dan gigitan yang begitu menyenangkan. Kedua kakinya melebar tanpa paksaan dan memberikan kebebasan pada Neji untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Desahan dan erangan Gaara seirama dengan setiap gerakan Neji. Membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu semakin cepat membawa Gaara menuju puncak kepuasannya yang pertama.

Gaara terengah saat Neji melepaskan dirinya, basah... puas... namun masih menginginkan lebih. Neji tersenyum dan mencium bibir Gaara sekilas,

"Jangan terburu-buru... kita masih punya banyak waktu," kini Neji menciumi pipi dan telinga Gaara yang memerah. Sementara tangannya kembali memanja Gaara di bagian favoritnya.

"Ahh..." desahan nikmat kembali meluncur tanpa halangan dari bibir Gaara.

"Gaara... kau sudah siap, 'kan?" bisik Neji dengan suara yang begitu menggairahkan, "aku tidak perlu bersabar lebih lama 'kan?" ujarnya begitu dekat dengan telinga Gaara.

Gaara tak sanggup lagi bersuara dan hanya mampu membei isyarat kalau dia menginginkan Neji... sekarang...

Neji menautkan jemarinya pada Gaara, sementara sebelah yang lain menyusup ke punggung Gaara. Dia menggoda dengan menyentuhkan diri pada sisi tubuh Gaara yang tersembunyi. Membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu melenguh memohon. Namun Neji masih ingin menikmati reaksi Gaara yang seolah mengundangnya untuk segera masuk, untuk segera memuaskan dahaga tubuhnya pada sentuhan itu.

"Ne—ji!!!" Gaara memekik tertahan saat Neji menerobos masuk begitu saja. Menghantam sisi dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya melayang tinggi.

Kedua mata Neji sama sekali tidak beranjak dari wajah Gaara. Merekam semua ekspresi di wajah itu. Neji mencium pipi Gaara sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyeret pemuda itu semakin jauh dalam pesona alaminya. Gerakan demi gerakan, sentuhan demi sentuhan Neji memenjara jiwa dan raga Gaara tanpa celah untuk meloloskan diri.

Hanya gema nafas dan suara tak berarti yang memenuhi kamar itu diiringi musik yang entah dilantunkan oleh siapa di radio yang terlupakan. Neji tak peduli meski kini perutnya dan perut Gaara sama-sama telah basah, baik oleh keringat maupun dari sari hangat yang terus keluar dari tubuh Gaara, pertanda jika pemuda itu telah berkali-kali merasakan kenikmatan yang sejati.

"Ng!!" Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi menerima luapan sensasi yang terus menggelora ini.

"Gaara... Gaara...." bisik Neji terus menerus hingga akhirnya dia pun melepaskan seluruh hasratnya dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu. Dia memeluk tubuh Gaara erat begitu mereka sama-sama merasakan kepuasan.

Untuk sejenak, Neji membiarkan tubuh mereka tetap dalam sebuah kesatuan, diciuminya wajah dan leher Gaara sebelum akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara desahan Gaara saat Neji menarik dirinya keluar. Dia mengusap pipi Gaara dan melumat bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Masih ingin menikmati rasa dari orang yang begitu dia cintai itu.

Menuruti naluri yang menginginkan oksigen bagi paru-paru dan otaknya, Gaara mendorong tubuh Neji dan melepaskan diri.

Neji tersenyum dan merebahkan diri di samping Gaara, meraih selimut yang ternyata masih bertahan menggantung di sisi tempat tidur itu. Setelah memastikan Gaara hangat dalam balutan selimut, Neji pun memeluknya erat.

Dengan nyaman Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Neji, mendengarkan irama detak jantung yang begitu menenangkan.

"Kau ngantuk?" tanya Neji seraya mencium puncak kepala Gaara.

".... Tidak juga," gumam Gaara.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak usah sok kuat. Tidur saja!"

Gaara menggeleng, "ingin begini... sebentar lagi..."

"Ternyata kau ini manja juga. Aku baru tahu."

"Tidak selalu 'kan?"

Neji tertawa, "tapi rasanya kau ini memang manja kok."

Gaara tidak menjawab dan berbalik memunggungi Neji, tapi itu malah membuat Neji semakin erat memeluknya.

"Oyasumi," bisik Neji.

.

#

.

Pein menutup buku musik yang diberikan Gaara padanya, "lagumu yang ini 'lain', kau yakin mau memasukkannya dalam albummu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "aku sudah mematangkan lagu ini."

Pein mengerti, "baiklah..aku akan catat ini. Lalu—lagu yang lain?"

"Dalam bulan ini aku selesaikan," Gaara mengambil lagi buku musiknya dari tangan Pein.

"Bulan ini? Kau serius?"

"Ya," kata Gaara pasti, "sebenarnya aku punya teman yang pintar membuat lirik, jadi dalam beberapa lagu aku kerja sama dengannya."

"Masalah lagu sih ada di kekuasaanmu. Aku cuma mengatur tatanan dalam album nanti," Pein berdiri, "jadi kapan kira-kira bisa mulai rekaman? Bulan depan?"

"Aku siap kapan saja kalian siap."

Pein tersenyum, "OK, nanti aku confirm dengan bos dan staff yang lain."

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh langsung pulang? Aku ingin menyelesaikan lagu yang lain."

"Terserah. Lagipula kau juga tidak harus datang kemari setiap hari. Jadi lebih baik begini saja—kau fokus menyelesaikan lagu-lagumu dulu. Kalau ada masalah atau sesuatu yang benar-benar penting, kau baru datang kemari."

".... Baiklah."

Pein menepuk pundak Gaara dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri dalam ruang studio.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja dan menyelesaikan sisa lagu untuk albumnya. Tapi dia juga punya niat untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Neji dan yang lain. Setelah mendapat 'gaji' dari pekerjaan barunya ini, Gaara tidak bisa mengabaikan hutang budinya pada keluarga Hyuuga.

Pemuda itu pun keluar dari ruang studio 1 dan menuju ke pintu keluar utama gedung megah itu. Sesekali dia menyapa staff yang cukup sering dia temui hingga akhirnya dia tiba di pintu utama Konoha Production House.

Saat itu ponselnya berbunyi, Gaara pun segera menerima panggilan itu, ternyata dari Neji, "ada apa, Neji?" tanyanya.

"_Kau di PH?"_

"Ya. Tapi aku mau pulang sekarang dan menyelesaikan laguku."

"_Oh—ya sudah kalau begitu. Hari ini mungkin aku pulang terlambat. Aku harus memperbaiki 2 bab hari ini. Tadi Hinata juga bilang kalau dia diajak makan malam di rumah Kiba. Jadi—mungkin kau harus makan malam berdua dengan Hanabi."_

"Aku tidak masalah. Biar nanti aku yang telepon Hanabi."

Neji tertawa, "_dia sih bakal teriak-teriak kegirangan kalau diajak makan berdua olehmu," _katanya.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol sampai Gaara melewati tempat parkir di luar gedung itu. Dan seketika suara Gaara seolah menghilang saat dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di lahan luas itu....

"_Gaara?"_ Neji mulai cemas soalnya sejak tadi Gaara membisu.

Gaara memandang orang di depannya itu tanpa berkedip, dan suaranya seolah keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa di pikirkan, "Neji... nanti aku telepon lagi...." dan dia pun langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"..."

"..."

"Lama tidak bertemu...."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author Note:

Otsukaresama: Terima kasih atas kerja samanya (biasa diucapkan pada rekan kerja setelah selesai bekerja)

Kampai: Cheers!!

.

Ai no Matador – NewS

_You take me, as you wish; just let me make you forget, _

_it's fine as long as both of us are enjoying it_

_Don't leave me; this isn't something that you hate either, right?_

_Just for tonight, I'm the matador of love_

_Come to me, be drawn towards me_

_Even though we're embracing, there's no need for such a thing as love_

_Help me heal this pain I'm feeling inside_

_Just for tonight, I'm the matador of love_

_Let's dance and throw off our clothes_

_Although it may just be sex, I don't want any lies between us_

_Right now, I want to make love to only you_.

.

*lirik kanan kiri**Ngumpet di selimut*

Ga mau banyak bicara. GOMEN LAMA APDEEEET!!!! Uhuhuhuhu... lack of songs ngebuat fic ini ga keurus DX. Maapkan saiaaa.... *ditimpuk beramai-ramai*

*Ngesot ke kolong*

Ripiu yaaaa.... *puppy eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku XDD!!!

Rated: M and M again and M again and again!!!! (^3^)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**About all you can do in life is be who you are **

**Some people will love you for you **

**Most will love you for what you can do for them **

**and some won't like you at all**

**(Rita Mae Brown)**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

Neji memandang ponselnya dalam diam. Gaara aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba diam dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan begitu saja. Mau tidak mau, Neji jadi kepikiran juga. Ingin menyusul ke Konoha, tapi kalau sampai 2 bab revisinya belum diterima dosen, bisa-bisa dia terancam tidak bisa menyelesaikan TAnya tepat waktu.

"Dia itu kenapa, ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia bertemu ayahnya? Ah—tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ayahnya sedang ada di New York, lagipula mana mungkin ayahnya tahu Gaara ada di Konoha," gumam Neji pelan.

Laptopnya menyala sia-sia semenjak tadi. Rasanya otaknya tidak bisa nyambung dengan tangan dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Nyaris saja Neji berteriak, tapi untungnya dia keburu sadar kalau dia ada di dalam perpustakaan.

Frustasi, akhirnya dengan gerakan tangan secepat kilat, Neji mengirimkan e-mail pada Gaara, yang isinya, _"apapun yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, segera telepon aku kalau sudah selesai."_

Lalu dia kembali berusaha untuk fokus ke tugasnya, meski itu sama sekali tidak berhasil...

.

#

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Gaara tengah duduk di sebuah meja di salah satu restoran ternama yang ada di hotel berbintang. Dia tak lagi memakai kaus dan celana jeans, melainkan memakai setelan jas mahal yang membuatnya kembali tampak menjadi pemuda kelas atas.

Sesekali dia memandang ke sekeliling restoran itu, tak jarang dia mendapati para nona kaya yang sedang bergosip, tengah memandangnya seraya tertawa genit. Memuakkan.

Dia kembali memandang ke depan, ke arah kursi kosong yang beberapa saat lalu ditinggal pemiliknya untuk menerima telepon. Gaara menghela nafas, merasa sesak berada dalam ruangan mewah itu. Dia lebih nyaman berada di restoran kecil atau bahkan warung oden di pinggir sungai.

"Sepertinya kau bosan, Gaara."

Lamunan Gaara buyar sudah saat si pemilik kursi di depannya sudah kembali. Dia memandang sosok tua itu dengan tatapan datar, tanpa emosi. Dia tidak bisa bilang benci, ataupun berkata sayang pada sosok neneknya yang telah lama tidak dia temui itu. Chiyo, pemegang suara tertinggi di keluarga dan jelas penguasa utama seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga mereka.

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pada cucunya, "maaf nenek tidak bisa segera pulang saat kau dan ayahmu ribut."

"Bukankah sudah biasa kalau aku dan Tousan ribut seperti ini?"

"Tapi menurut cerita Temari...."

"Aku tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi, Baasama," potong Gaara segera, "saat ini aku punya kehidupanku sendiri. Aku sudah menemukan jalanku sendiri. Aku sudah muak menjadi kambing hitam."

"Gaara..."

"Kalau Baasama hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu, lebih baik aku pergi," Gaara bersiap berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu, Gaara," Chiyo menahan cucunya itu, "baiklah, nenek tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi kalau kau memang tidak mau."

Gaara berdiri sejenak memandang sosok tua itu, lalu dia pun kembali duduk, "apapun yang ingin Baasama bicarakan, aku tidak ingin membahas apapun mengenai Tousan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga ini."

Chiyo menghela nafas, "baiklah.. hari ini kita jadikan hari pertemuan nenenk dan cucunya yang biasa saja, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk meski dalam hatinya mengatakan, _"mana ada pertemuan yang 'biasa' terjadi di restoran semewah ini," _meski begitu Gaara menguatkan diri untuk bertahan dalam suasana yang terasa asing baginya itu. Sesekali menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh neneknya, namun tidak berminat bertanya apapun pada wanita tua itu.

#

Selang beberapa waktu, Gaara melirik jam tangannya, sudah saatnya dia pulang atau Hanabi akan mengamuk karena ditinggal sendirian di rumah, "maaf, Baasama. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Wajah Chiyo sedikit murung saat itu, "kau tampak bersemangat sekali mengatakan 'pulang'. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nada seperti itu sebelum ini."

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "karena di sanalah aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Sebagai seorang yang bernama 'Gaara'," seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajah Gaara, "terlebih lagi aku bersama dengan orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Rumah itu.. adalah surga bagiku."

Mendengar itu, otak Chiyo bekerja dengan cepat, wanita tua itu pun berdiri dan menahan kepergian cucunya, "tunggu sebentar, Gaara. Nenek mengerti kau tidak mau tinggal di rumahmu sendiri. Tapi—hidup bersama seorang gadis itu tidak baik. Terlebih dalam usiamu yang masih muda seperti ini."

Gaara memandang neneknya dengan bingung, "darimana Baasama punya pikiran aku tinggal bersama seorang gadis?"

Chiyo jadi ikut bingung, "tadi kau bilang, kau hidup dengan orang terpenting dalam hidupmu..."

Saat itu Gaara benar-benar tersenyum, suatu ekspresi yang membuat Chiyo benar-benar terkejut, "Baasama tenang saja. Orang terpenting untukku itu.. seorang laki-laki, kok," dan Gaara pun berlalu dari meja itu setelah meraih ranselnya yang bersandar di kaki kursi.

Dan tinggallah Chiyo yang mematung di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

#

.

"Tadaima," Gaara membuka pintu rumah, dan dia langsung disambut oleh teriakan Hanabi.

"Gaara Nii sudah apulang!!!" gadis belia itu langsung berlari ke depan pintu, "aku sudah lapaaaar!! Ayo makaaan!!" pekiknya seperti anak burung yang menunggu jatah makan dari induknya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Hari ini aku traktir apapun yang kau mau," kata Gaara.

Mendengar itu, wajah Hanabi menjadi cerah, "asiiiik!!!" dia pun langsung memeluk lengan Gaara, "Gaara Nii memang paaaaling baik," serunya,"aku mau makan okonomiyaki!" dia pun memakai sepatunya dan menyeret Gaara keluar rumah tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menaruh ranselnya terlebih dahulu.

Gaara pun pasrah saja mengikuti langkah Hanabi yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

Saat mereka sampai di pusat pertokoan di wilayah itu, ponsel Gaara berbunyi, dia pun segera mengangkatnya, "moshi..."

"_Gaara, kau ada di mana?" _suara Neji memutus sapaan Gaara.

"Aku sedang cari makan sama Hanabi. Kenapa?" tanya Gaara enteng.

"'_Kenapa' katamu? Kau buat jantungku mau copot!! Kira-kira donk kalau mau menutup telepon! Jangan buat aku penasaran begitu!"_ kata Neji, _"lalu—apa yang terjadi tadi?"_

Gaara memandang wajah riang Hanabi yang kini berjalan di depannya. Gadis itu bisa ikut hilang mood kalau mendengar ceritanya, "... aku katakan di rumah saja. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"_Mungkin 3 jam lagi aku sudah di rumah. Dan jangan harap aku tidak akan menagih cerita darimu!"_

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti," dan Gaara pun menutup ponselnya. Lalu dia menyusul Hanabi yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Neji Nii, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia pulang sekitar 3 jam lagi. Jadi kita punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan."

Mata Hanabi membulat sempurna dan tampak bersemangat, "Gaara Nii serius? Habis makan mau ajak aku jalan-jalan?"

"Hanya di sekitar sini saja. Kau tidak mau?"

Senyuman lebar tampak di wajah Hanabi, "mauuu!! Asiiik!! Sudah lama aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan Gaara Nii," serunya, "kita ke game center saja, ya?!"

"Terserah."

Dan Hanabi pun semakin ceria dibuatnya.

#

"TADAIMAAAAA!!!" Seru Hanabi saat mereka pulang setelah puas bermain di game center.

"Okaeri," suara Neji terdengar terlebih dahulu, baru orangnya muncul, "kalian ini makan di mana sih? Odaiba? Jam segini baru pulang."

Hanabi nyengir, "tadi aku kencan dengan Gaara Nii, iya 'kan?" gadis itu memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah," Gaara melepas jaketnya.

Hanabi tertawa, "hari ini makasih banyak ya, Gaara Nii," katanya sebelum naik ke lantai dua, "oyasumi."

Kedua pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan melihat tingkah Hanabi.

"Semangat sekali. Lama-lama anak itu mirip benar sama Naruto," kata Neji. Lalu dia pun memandang Gaara, "kau punya hutang padaku."

Gaara menatap kedua mata Neji yang tak lepas darinya, "setidaknya biarkan aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

Neji tersenyum, "buat dirimu nyaman," ujarnya, "aku tunggu di kamar. Aku bawa ranselmu," Neji mengambil ransel yang masih dibawa Gaara, "aku juga sudah siapkan bajumu di kamar mandi," katanya sambil nyengir.

Setelahnya, Neji kembali ke kamar dan Gaara segera mandi karena semenjak tadi diseret kesana-sini oleh Hanabi. Usai menyamankan dan membersihkan diri dengan air hangat, Gaara pun segera naik ke kamarnya.

Disana dia lihat Neji sedang menghadap laptopnya dengan serius, "tugasmu banyak?"

"Tidak juga," kata Neji sambil menutup laptopnya, "dari pada tugas, aku lebih khawatir sama kamu," dia beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Neji langsung.

Menepati janji, Gaara pun menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan sang nenek. Juga apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Neji memandang raut wajah Gaara. Memang tak sebegitu murung daripada saat dia harus cerita tentang ayahnya, tapi tetap saja wajah pemuda berambut merah bata itu agak lesu.

"Sudahlah," Neji menepuk punggung Gaara, "dari ceritamu, sepertinya nenekmu tidak bermaksud memaksamu pulang atau apa. Mungkin dia benar-benar cuma rindu padamu."

Gaara tak merespon apapun. Neji pun ikut terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa pada pemuda itu.

Keheningan mereka terusik saat terdengar suara pagar terbuka.

"Mungkin itu Hinata, aku bukakan pintu dulu, ya?!" Neji berdiri dan meninggalkan Gaara dalam kamar.

Gaara merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya seolah buntu. Mood untuk menyelesaikan lagu juga hilang entah kemana.

Lamunannya terputus saat mendengar suara ponsel dari dalam ranselnya. Separuh tidak niat, Gaara mencari ponselnya yang tertimbun setelan jas yang dibelikan neneknya tadi. Setelah menemukannya, dia pun menerima panggilan masuk itu, dari Temari.

"_Gaara, apa benar tadi kau bertemu dengan Chiyo Baasama?"_

"... Iya. Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Yashamaru meneleponku. Katanya Baasama kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuimu. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Apa Baasama memintamu kembali pulang? Atau jangan-jangan dia memaksamu untuk..."_

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Neesan. Kami hanya bicara. Itu saja," sela Gaara untuk mengatasi kepanikan dalam suara Temari.

"_Su—sungguh?"_ tanya Temari sangsi, _"kau benar tidak apa-apa?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah bicara dengan Neji."

"Begitu? Baiklah.. aku cuma tidak mau kau jadi sedih karena ini," kata Temari lembut, "Yashamaru pun memintaku memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Ku rasa dia akan tenang."

Sejenak hening, hingga akhirnya Temari bicara lagi, "sesekali, boleh tidak aku mengunjungimu ke rumah Hyuuga?"

"—Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Apa seorang kakak tidak boleh kangen sama adiknya?" suara Temari menggoda, "nanti aku bawakan masakan kesukaanmu. Ya?!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "terserah."

"Oke!!" suara Temari terdengar puas, "kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengganggu lama-lama. Oyasumi, Gaara."

"Oyasumi," dan Gaara pun mematikan ponselnya. Pemuda itu kembali rebahan dan kini dia juga memejamkan matanya. Keheningan di kamar itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan sedikit membuatnya melupakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Neji kembali ke kamar. Dia membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas susu hangat dan juga piring berisi 2 potong cheese cake.

"Hinata membawakan ini untuk kita. Kau mau?" Neji meletakkan bawaannya di samping laptop di meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi.

Gaara duduk lagi dan memandang cake yang langsung menggoda selera makannya itu, "aku mau."

Neji pun mengambilkan sepotong untuk Gaara, "besok—apa rencanamu?" tanya Neji sambil menikmati potongan kue yang lain.

"Tidak ada. Aku di rumah saja dan menyelesaikan lagu. Mungkin aku bakal menyuruh Sasuke kemari untuk membantuku, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini 'kan rumahmu juga. kau tidak perlu izinku untuk mengundang temanmu," Neji meminum susu hangat yang dia bawa, "besok aku tidak seberapa sibuk. Laporan TA-ku yang terakhir sudah selesai dan jadwalku jadi sedikit santai."

Gaara memandang Neji, "dipikir-pikir.. kau ini hebat ya?"

"Ha?"

"Ya, hebat. Menyelesaikan kuliah tingkat S1 dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun.. Apanya yang ga hebat?"

Neji nyengir, "soalnya aku memang tidak berniat lama-lama kuliah. Ingin segera bekerja dan membuat paman bangga padaku."

"Hmm—lalu kau akan bekerja di perusahaan Hyuuga?" tanya Gaara cuek sambil menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari cake di tangannya.

Neji memandang tajam pada Gaara, "kau kok dingin banget sih? Pakai acara pura-pura lupa lagi."

"Lupa apanya?" Gaara membersihkan jarinya dengan tissue.

Neji pindah duduk ke sebelah Gaara, "aku kan sudah 'dikontrak' jadi manajer seumur hidupmu. Masa kau mau mendepakku sebelum aku mulai bekerja sih?" dia pura-pura merajuk.

"Itu kan keputusan sepihak dari Konoha. Kalau kau tidak mau sih, aku bisa minta dicarikan manajer lain."

"Tuh kan—kau ini selalu begitu. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang kalau seharian kau ada sama orang lain?" Neji menghabiskan cakenya dengan cepat, "jangan harap, ya?! Aku akan jadi manajer teladan dan mengurusmu 24 jam!" katanya.

Melihat wajah Neji yang serius begitu, Gaara jadi tersenyum geli, "kau itu ada-ada saja."

"Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku benar-benar sudah bekerja sebagai manajermu—aku tidak akan melepaskan mataku darimu!"

Gaara berdiri dan mengambil cangkirnya, "aku menunggu saat itu datang, pak manajer."

.

#

.

Seperti rencana semula, hari ini Gaara tetap tinggal di rumah, ditemani gitar dan buku musiknya. Sasuke dan Naruto akan datang selesai mereka kuliah, dan itu masih lama. Jadi Gaara memilih untuk menyelesaikan lagunya di washitsu sambil menikmati bunga yang bermekaran di halaman.

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Sepenggal lagu itu sesekali didendangkan Gaara sebelum akhirnya dia menulis bait demi bait lirik lanjutan dari gubahannya itu.

_I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

Kata demi kata melengkapi nada yang mengalun dari petikan gitar yang terus Gaara mainkan. Mengisi keheningan yang menenangkan di seisi rumah ini...

#

"Ssst—sepertinya saat ini sedang tidak bisa diganggu," Neji menutup lagi shouji itu pelan-pelan, "kalian ke atas saja duluan, ya?! Lagi serius begitu, kasihan kalau di ganggu," kata Neji, "aku ambilkan minum dulu," Neji mempersilahkan 2 tamunya itu ke kamarnya.

"Sudah lama ga lihat muka Gaara yang kelihatan semangat seperti barusan, ya?!" Naruto nyengir, "jadi senang," dia membuka pintu kamar Neji, "wiih—tetap saja rapi. Mereka berdua memang mirip, ya? Perfeksionis," dia duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa ya, santai begitu. Memang kau sudah punya bahan untuk ujian nanti. Alat musik klasik, lho," Sasuke mengambil sebuah majalah di rak buku dekat tempat tidur.

"Tenang sajaaaa.." kata Naruto, "kan ada maha guru di sini."

Sasuke mendengus, "kau ini—tetap saja tidak bisa lepas dari dia. Sesekali belajar sendiri kenapa?"

"Males ah," dengan santainya Naruto mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat, "Gaara kan jago banget. Belajar ama dia mah—gratis."

"Hn.. ternyata itu tujuanmu."

"Hemat 'kan ga salah."

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi.

Saat itu Neji masuk dan membawa minuman segar dan juga makanan ringan, "sedang bicara apa?" dia meletakkan nampan itu di tatami dan ikut duduk.

"Hanya membahas tentang ujian bulan depan," kata Naruto seraya mengambil sebuah biskuit, "kami disuruh main alat musik klasik seperti biola, atau piano."

"Lalu?" Neji mulai tertarik.

"Ya disini 'kan ada masternya. Jadi aku bisa minta tolong ajarin."

Kemudian mereka pun membunuh waktu sambil mengobrol santai. Meski yang paling 'bersuara' cuma Naruto. Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka ngobrol. Minuman dan makanan sudah habis, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan keluar dari dunianya sendiri. Jadilah—Neji yang turun untuk memanggil Gaara...

"Hei—istirahatlah sebentar," Neji melepas eraphone dari telinga Gaara yang memandangnya heran, "apa?"

Gaara menggeleng, "kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya.

Neji menghela nafas, "sudah dari tadi. Makanya kuping ini jangan disumpal terus, jadi ga kedengaran apa-apa' kan?" Neji menutup laptop yang menyala di depan Gaara, "aku tahu kau sedang semangat, tapi jangan sampai lupa waktu begini."

Gaara mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baru terasa capek 'kan?" Neji membantu Gaara berdiri, "kau sudah makan?"

Gaara menggeleng, "cuma sarapan tadi."

Neji memandang Gaara, "kalau sampai kau ambruk, aku bisa benar-benar marah," ancamnya, "kau ke atas dulu, ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mau les sama kamu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tanya saja sendiri," Neji membereskan laptop Gaara dan meletakkannya di bufet televisi, "aku mau pesan makanan dulu. Nanti aku panggil. Dan ingat—kau harus berbaring!!"

Gaara pun menurut saja saat Neji menyuruhnya naik. Dia pun masuk dalam kamar, menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke sekenanya dan langsung tepar di kasur. Itu membuat 2 sobatnya bengong.

"Kamu kenapa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto cemas, "kamu sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng, "cuma capek.. aku terus duduk dari pagi tadi."

"Salah sendiri. Kalau sudah dapat ide, seperti punya dunia sendiri," Sasuke masih cuek membaca majalah.

"Ya sudah, Gaara istirahat saja. Tapi.. mana Neji San?"

"Lagi pesan makanan," Gaara memejamkan matanya, "aku tidur sebentar, ya?!"

Naruto mengangguk, "oke. Nanti aku bangunkan."

Dan Gaara pun segera pulas.

"Ya ampun—dia pasti benar-benar kelelahan," Naruto duduk dengan posisinya semula, "hei, temee."

"Hn?" Sasuke membalik halaman majalahnya.

"Rasa-rasanya... Gaara jauh lebih nyaman tinggal di sini daripada di rumahnya sendiri."

Mendengar itu, barulah Sasuke menutup majalahnya. Sekilas dia memandang wajah tidur Gaara yang pulas. Wajah yang jarang sekali dia temui dulu, saat mereka belum mengenal Neji.

"... Siapapun pasti akan merasa lega kalau bisa keluar dari lingkungan yang mengekang seperti itu," kata Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengangguk, "semoga setelah ini hidup Gaara terus tenang seperti sekarang. Aku tidak mau melihatnya murung seppeti dulu."

Sasuke mengembalikan majalah itu ke tempat semula, "setidaknya kita yakin kalau Neji akan selalu menjaga dia."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk, "aku percaya itu."

#

Naruto membangunkan Gaara setelah Neji memanggil mereka karena makanan sudah datang. Separuh mengantuk, Gaara mengikuti teman-temannya turun dan menyantap hidangan yang Neji pesan.

"Itadakimasu!!"

Mereka pun menyantap hidangan dengan menu khas cina itu.

"Enaaak!!" kata Naruto pada suapan pertama.

"Tumben kau masih bisa bilang enak ke makanan selain ramen?" cibir Sasuke.

Naruto tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makannya. Gaara cuek dan Neji cuma tersenyum saja. Lumayan 'kangen' juga melihat polah 2 sejoli yang mungkin bakal tetap begitu selamanya.

Tak menghabiskan waktu lma sebelum mereka menghabiskan sema hidangan yang tersaji tanpa sisa. Sekarang, setelah membereskan semuanya, mereka duduk-duduk santai di washitsu dan menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk.

"Sudah masuk musim gugur nih—sebentar lagi pepohonan bakal memerah.. aah—indahnyaaaa..." ujar Naruto dramatis.

"Kau benar. Musimnya berburu jamur nih," Neji bersandar di tiang koridor luar, "jadi pingin camping lagi."

"Kau ini—selesaikan dulu tugas kuliahmu!" kata Gaara yang kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya, "bicara tentang tugas kuliah," Gaara memandang Naruto, "Neji tadi bilang sesuatu tentang 'les' padaku."

Naruto nyengir, "betul itu!! Aku mau minta diajari main piano."

"Hah?"

"Ujian nanti temanya musik klasik. Jadi kami disuruh main alat musik klasik juga. jadiiii..." cengiran Naruto makin lebar, "ajarin aku yaaaa!!!!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "ada-ada saja. Kenapa tidak cari tempat kursus kilat saja? Lagian di kampus juga dapat dasar-dasar memainkan piano 'kan?"

"Ya tapi 'kan kamu tahu sendiri gimana jadinya kalau aku main piano. Anak yang lagi tidur pulas saja bisa nangis denger permaninanku," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "ayolaaaah... ajari akuuu...." pinta Naruto sungguh-sungguh dan itu sungguh ampuh untuk meluuhkan hati Gaara.

"... Baiklah—baiklah!! Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!!" Gaara menjauhkan muka Naruto yang sudah berjarak sekian centimeter darinya, "kapan?"

"Ujiannya bulan depan," kata Naruto penuh kemenangan.

Neji tertawa geli melihat Gaara yang mati kutu di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menyibukkan diri membaca lirik-lirik lagu di buku musik milik Gaara.

#

"Maaf mengganggu sampai malam begini," Naruto memakai jaketnya, "mulai minggu depan—mohon bantuannya ya, Gaara Sensei," dia nyengir.

"Iya iya," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "sudah sana pulang!"

"Duh—kejamnyaaa..." Naruto sok merajuk, tapi tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Gaara memandang pada Sasuke, "aku tunggu liriknya sampai lusa, ya?! Kau bisa?"

"Tenang saja! Besok juga sudah selesai. Cuma 4 baris lagi 'kan?" tanggap Sasuke enteng.

"Oke—kalo gitu kami pulang dulu, ya!! Sampai jumpa," Naruto dan Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

Neji dan Gaara kembali masuk dalam rumah dan duduk-duduk santai lagi di washitsu. Hanabi langsung pergi lagi dengan teman-temannya begitu dia pulang sekolah tadi. Barusan mengirim e-mail pada Neji kalau dia akan pulang terlambat. Hinata sedang ada tugas dan mengurung diri di kamar setelah makan malam. Jadilah 2 pemuda itu duduk santai menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar dari televisi yang menyala.

"Aku jadi lapar lagi," Neji mengusap perutnya, "aku mau buat mie cup, kau mau?" dia berdiri.

"Boleh. Aku juga lumayan lapar," kata Gaara sambil membuka-buka majalah komik milik Hanabi.

Neji menuju ke dapur dan mengambil 2 cup mie instan dari lemari, juga 2 bungkus keripik kentang untuk menemani mereka menonton televisi, tidak lupa Neji membawa 2 kaleng soft drink.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak boleh banyak makan makanan seperti ini, ya? Tidak bagus buat tenggorokan dan suaramu," kat aneji sabil menunggu mie cupnya matang.

"Tidak peduli. Ini suara asli. Bukan hasil latihan atau apa. Tidak akan rusak semudah itu," Gaara membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan membiarkan Neji tertawa.

3 menit belum genap, tapi dua pemuda itu sudah melahap mie cup mereka, tidak peduli uap panas yang masih mengepul. Urusan perut tidak bisa menunggu.

"Besok kau di umah lagi?" tanya Neji.

"Entah. Belum ada rencana. Tapi ada sebuah buku yang mau aku beli. Kalau tidak malas, mungkin aku mau ke Shibuya."

Neji meminum kuah mienya, "Shibuya, ya... gimana kalau ketemuan di Hachiko? Besok aku cuma menyerahkan laporan saja kok."

"Terserah saja. Asal jangan terlalu sore."

"Jam 3?" tawar Neji.

Gaara mengangguk, "telat semenit langsung aku tinggal."

"Serahkan padaku," kata Neji PD, "sudah lama tidak kencan," dan dia pun pura-pura tidak melihat pandangan mata Gaara yang menusuk tajam padanya.

Kemudian setelah menghabiskan semua makanan dan minuman, 2 pemuda itu pun beberes dan bersiap untuk tidur, karena Hanabi akhirnya pulang juga dan langsung pamit tidur...

.

#

.

Gaara keluar dari stasiun Shibuya dan langsung menuju ke taman Hachiko. Sepertinya Neji belum datang, maka dia putuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu didekat patung anjing yang jadi trademark daerah itu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, tampaklah soosk Neji yang berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "aku tidak telat 'kan?" ujarnya bangga.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," Gaara berdiri membersihkan bagian belakang celana panjangnya, "ayo!"

Neji mengekor di belakang Gaara, tahu kalau sebenarnya Gaara senang dia tidak terlambat, "kita ke mana dulu?" tanya Neji.

"Toko buku. aku kan sudah bilang mau beli buku."

"Oke."

Keduanya pun menuju ke sebuah toko buku yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka.

"Memang kau mau cari apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan langsung menuju ke bagian buku baru dan mengambil sebuah novel.

"Tumben kau baca novel. Memang bagus?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kemarin aku baca di forum internet, banyak yang bilang kalau novel ini layak baca. Aku jadi penasaran," Gaara membawa buku itu ke kasir dan mengantri di depan sekelompok siswi SMA yang heboh sendiri. Karenanya, mau tidak mau, apa yang mereka bicarakan bisa terdengar oleh Gaara dan Neji.

"Hei—kalian tahu Nightshade, tidak?" seru seorang dari siswi-siswi itu.

"Ah?!! Aku tahu. Aku suka lagu-lagunya. Aku juga sudah punya single albumnya."

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Katanya wartawan yang 'siaga' di Konoha PH pun tidak bisa mendapatkan identitasnya."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau orangnya pasti tampan. Talenta dari Konoha 'kan tidak ada yang jelek. Sebanding dengan JE(1)."

Mendengar itu Neji mati-matian menahan tawa, sedangkan Gaara setengah mati berusaha supaya tidak meribah mimik wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah membayar buku itu, Gaara menyeret Neji keluar dari sana.

Sampai di luar, barulah Neji tertawa, membuat Gaara memelototinya.

"Ahahaha.. gadis-gadis tadi pasti pingsan kalau si Nightshade itu adalah orang yang mengantri di depan mereka."

Gaara tidak berkomentar.

"Geli sekali rasanya. Kau sudah jadi biang gosip," Neji berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya, "di kampus juga banyak gosip lho. Tapi kayaknya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa meyakinkan kalau Nightshade itu bukan kamu."

Gaara masih tetap tidak bersuara.

"Tapi—apa benar banyak wartawan yang siaga di Konoha?"

Barulah Gaara merespon, "kau cari wartawan tiap majalah, pasti ada. Untung saja yang tahu cuma staff studio dan bos. Kalau semua sampai tahu... bisa-bisa besok profilku sudah ada di majalah. Malah aku sendiri pernah ditanyai."

Neji tertawa lagi, "seru juga. Aku penasaran sampai kapan kamu bisa 'sembunyi'."

"Ku harap selamanya," kata Gaara.

Sesaat mereka menyusuri jalanan Shibuya yang padat, hingga akhirnya mereka tergoda oleh aroma sedap dari sebuah kedai. Menuruti perut yang minta diisi, 2 pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan segera memesan 2 porsi nasi belut bakar. Aroma sedap memenuhi kedai itu saat koki sedang mengolah masakan khas di musim gugur.

Selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu. Malas kalau harus langsung pulang ke rumah. Lelah berjalan, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang ramai oleh aktivitas remaja. Ada yang bermain basket, skateboard juga sekelompok penari jalanan.

"Ternyata kalau menjelang malam jadi begini ramai, ya? Menyenangkan," Neji meminum cappucino yang dia beli di vending machine barusan, "sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Lumayan buat penyegaran."

Saat itu Gaara malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sedang apa?"

"E-mail Sasuke. Tadi sih dia bilang liriknya sudah selesai. Cuma belum sempat mengantarkan bukuku balik."

"Hem.. dia memang jago bikin lirik, ya? Jadi ingat lagu yang ada di pesta Sakura."

Gaara menyimpan ponselnya lagi, "dia memang hebat kalau menciptakan lirik. Sejak SMA dulu."

"Tapi lirik buatanmu tidak kalah bagus, kok."

"Aku masih butuh latihan lagi."

Neji menghabiskan minumnya dan membuang wadahnya ke tempat sampah, "mulai dingin, pulang, yuk?!"

Gaara mengangguk dan ikut Neji berdiri. Mereka kembali ke stasiun dan menunggu datangnya kereta.

"Lho—Neji Nii, Gaara Nii?"

2 pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Hanabi ada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hyaa—kebetulan!!" gadis enerjik itu langsung menghampiri mereka, "mau pulang?"

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Neji.

"Mau pulang juga," Hanabi nyengir, "habis darimana?"

"Beli buku dan jalan-jalan sebentar. Bosan di rumah," kata Neji.

"Sama donk!! Aku juga habis beli buku. Memangnya Neji Nii beli buku apa?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Gaara."

Hanabi menoleh pada Gaara, "buku apa?" ulangnya.

"Novel."

"Judulnya?"

"Kaze no Koe."

Mata Hanabi membulat saat itu, "SAMAAAA!!" serunya heboh dan membuatnya jadi pust perhatian orang-orang, tapi Hanabi cuek, "Gaara Nii kok tahu novel itu sih?"

"Dari forum internet."

Neji keheranan, "memang pengarangnya terkenal, ya? Sampai novelnya laris begitu."

Hanabi menggeleng, "bukan— ini novel pertamanya. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia memecahkan rekor best seller sebagai pendatang baru. Temen-temanku bilang kalau novel ini 'indah' aku jadi penasaran."

Obrolan mereka terpotong oleh kereta yang datang. Untunglah kereta kosong, jadi mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Neji yang pertama bicara lagi, "tadi kau bilang 'indah', bukannya 'bagus'. Kenapa?"

"Aku juga ga tau. Teman aku yang bilang begitu," ujar Hanabi, "kata mereka, 'kau pasti tahu setelah membacanya nanti', begitu."

"Aku jadi penasaran juga. Nanti aku pinjam setelah kau selesai membacanya ya?!" kata Neji pada Gaara yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

#

"Segar sekali!!" Neji kembali ke kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Di kamar dia lihat Gaara sudah serius membaca novel yang dia beli tadi, "segitu bagusnyakah novel itu?" dia duduk di dekat Gaara yang bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"... Indah..." gumam Gaara.

"Hoo—jadi beneran indah? Bukan 'bagus'?"

Gaara menggeleng, "indah.." ulangnya, "aku bacakan sedikit, ya?"

Neji mengaangguk.

Dan Gaara pun membacakan sebagian isi halaman novel itu, "pagi itu, sang angin bertanya padaku, 'siapa dirimu?'. Tak ku jawab. Saat siang, ia datang dan kembali bertanya padaku, 'siapa dirimu?'. Masih tak ku temukan jawab untuknya. Dan kala senja, saat ketiga kalinya dia bertanya, aku baru mendapat jawabannya.

'aku adalah kehampaan, tanpa mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku adalah kebisuan tanpa mereka yang menemaniku, aku adalah ilusi tanpa mereka yang menerimaku.'

Sang angin tersenyum, 'jadi siapa dirimu?' tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun tersenyum, 'aku adalah manusia... yang ingin diakui, ingin bicara dan ingin berbagi.'

'Yakinkah kalau kau adalah manusia?' tanya sang angin.

'Ya.. karena aku tidak sendiri,' aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku, dimana sebuah bunga mekar dengan begitu indah, dan aku memandang sang angin yang kini tersenyum padaku, 'karena aku memiliki kalian.'

Ku rangkul mereka dan berkata, 'kalianlah yang membuatku menjadi seorang manusia.'

Sang angin dan sang bunga tertawa, itu adalah meodi terindah yang pernah aku dengar sepanjang hidupku..."

Neji bersiul, "itu memang 'indah'. Tapi aku lemah dalam sastra seperti itu."

"Yang jelas ini karya luar biasa. Rasanya seperti terhanyut dalam sebuah kisah nyata," Gaara menutup novel itu setelah menyelipkan pembatas buku, "gaya bahasa dia unik. Aku suka kiasan-kiasan yang dia pakai dalam novel ini. Seperti 'lirikan sang fajar' atau 'godaan berlian malam'."

Neji mengambil buku itu, "hanya inisial? A.N?" tanyanya saat membaca nama pengarang novel itu. Dia pun membuka halaman terakhir novel itu, "tanpa profile pula."

"Misterius 'kan?"

"Sepertinya dia setipe denganmu," Neji tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku itu pada Gaara, "ya sudah—lanjutkan saja. Aku mau menyelesaikan tugas sebentar," Neji pun duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke meja belajarnya untuk menyelesaikan 'misi'nya hari ini.

Dan mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

#

.

"Ini liriknya. Sori baru bisa mampir sekarang," Sasuke menyerahkan buku musik pada Gaara.

"Ga masalah," Gaara menerima buku itu, "lalu..." dia memandang Naruto yang tepar di tatami, "kenapa dia?"

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke cuek.

Mau dibiarkan—tetap saja merusak suasana. Karenanya Gaara pun bertanya, "kau kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gaara dengan tampang melas, "Gaara... ayo mulai latihan secepatnyaaa..." katanya.

"Bukannya ujian masih bulan depan?"

"Iyaaa... tapi aku kebagian lagu yang paling panjaaaang!! 6 menit!!! Padahal si temee dan yang lain cuma dapat yang 3 menitan sajaa..."

Sasuke mendengus, "hn—kau memang sial kalau berhubungan dengan undian."

"Jadi pemilihan lagunya dengan undian?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan Naruto tepar lagi.

"Ya sudah. Kapan kau mau mulai latihan?" Gaara pasrah dan bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Kalau bisa mulai minggu ini. Aku sudah dapat tempat latihan kok. Di studio dekat kampus. Kau bisa 'kan kesana?"

"3 hari lagi. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan 1 lagu ini dan aku akan melatihmu dengan itensif."

"Oookkeee!!!" kata Naruto lemas, "6 menit main piano..." gumamnya.

"Tadaima!!" suara Hinata terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku ke bawah dulu," Gaara pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di kamar dan turun, "okae..." suara Gaara terhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang bersama Hinata, "Neesan?"

Temari tersenyum lebar, "tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata Chan di klub. Jadi, akhirnya aku malah pingin mampir kemari."

"Silahkan masuk, Temari San. Akan aku siapkan minumnya," Hinata mempersilahkan senpai-nya itu masuk.

Gaara pun mengajak Temari ke washitsu, "kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu, sih?"

"Namanya juga dadakan."

Gaara tahu percuma melawan, "Neesan duduk dulu. Aku panggil Naruto dan Sasuke sebentar."

"Wah—ternyata mereka disini?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Sebentar, ya.." dan Gaara pun kembali naik ke atas hanya untuk memanggil dua temannya.

"Eh? Temari San datang?" Naruto langsung duduk, "tumben?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ketiga pemuda itu pun turun dan menuju ke washitsu dimana sekarang Hinata sedang menemani Temari ngobrol, ditemani teh hangat dan juga biskuit.

"Wah wah—ternyata kalian ini masih saja akur bertiga," kata Temari, "aku pikir setelah Gaara punya Neji, dia lupa sama kalian."

Naruto tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke –sepertinya- tersenyum geli. Sementara Gaara berupaya tetap kalem. Mereka bertiga duduk di sisi meja dan ikut mengobrol. Tak lama Hanabi pun pulang, kaget melihat banyak orang berkumpul. Lalu dia berkenalan dengan Temari dan dia bahagia mendapatkan seorang kakak perempuan lagi. Setelah ganti pakaian, dia pun langsung ikut ngobrol. Lalu Neji juga pulang. Dan jadilah—washitsu itu penuh sesak.

"Sudah jam segini," Hinata melihat jam dinding, "sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku siapkan dulu. Temari San juga makan disini 'kan?"

"Eh?!" Temari terkejut, "tapi—apa tidak merepotkan kalian?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari Nee. Makin ramai makin asik!!" seru Hanabi, "iya 'kan, Neji Nii?!"

Neji mengangguk setuju, "makan saja disini. Gaara juga pasti senang."

"Um—baiklah. Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku memasak, ya? Lagipula aku pernah janji mau membawakan masakanku sama Gaara."

Akhirnya 3 gadis di rumah itu pun menuju ke dapur dan sibuk sendiri.

"Ga nyangka aku Temari San bakal datang," kata Neji.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget," Gaara kembali membuka majalah komik milik Hanabi.

Naruto nyengir, "tapi senang kan?! Kau itu pakai malu-malu segala," godanya.

Gaara tidak membalas, karena dia tahu buntutnya bakal panjang kalau dia mencoba mengelak dari Naruto.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama untuk membuat perut 4 pemuda itu berteriak protes, akhirnya para koki wanita itu selesai di dapur dan menghidangkan masakan yang menggugah selera.

"Woow.. sepertinya lezat," Neji mencium aroma sup jamur.

"Ini spesial buatan Temari San, kami malah cuma bantu potong-potong sayur saja," kata Hinata sambil menata makanan di meja.

"Waiii—sudah lama tidak makan masakan Temari San," seru Naruto semangat.

Makan malam kali itu terasa istimewa. Bukan saja untuk Gaara, yang jelas senang sekali melahap makanan favoritnya yang dimasakkan Temari, tapi juga karena berkumpul ramai-ramai begini dalah salah satu cara mujarab untuk melepas penat dalam menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari.

Selesai makan malam, mereka sejenak bersantai lagi dan mengobrol ringan. Sampai Sasuke dan Naruto pamit setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Saat Temari hendak pamit pulang juga, dia ditahan oleh Hanabi yang memintanya menginap saja. Ditambah dukungan dari Hinata, Temari akhirnya menyerah dan bermalam di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah itu, dengan lihainya Neji mengajak dua sepupunya untuk meninggalkan Gaara berdua dengan Temari saja. Dalihnya sih pergi ke konbini, padahal masing-masing pergi ke kamar mereka sendiri dan memberikan ruang pribadi bagi 2 saudara itu.

Temari dan Gaara duduk di koridor luar dan menikmati udara malam musim gugur yang sejuk.

"Mereka baik, ya?! Pantas kau betah disini," Temari memandang adiknya.

Gaara memandang sekilas pada kakak sulungnya sebelum kembali memandang puluhan bunga yang bermekaran di halaman.

"Maaf... Neechan jadi tinggal sendiri karena aku pergi."

Temari tersenyum, "jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tahun ini Kankurou juga niat akan pindah ke Tokyo, kok. Jadi aku punya teman."

"Aku ini egois, ya? Tidak memikirkan kalian berdua sama sekali."

"Kau tidak egois kok," Temari merangkul pundak adik bungsunya itu, "aku dan Kankurou mengerti keputusanmu. Kami juga tidak mau memaksamu tinggal di rumah yang tidak nyaman untukmu," katanya, "bagi kami.. kau itu peninggalan ibu yang berharga dan harus kami jaga. Makanya.. asal kau bahagia, aku dan Kankurou pasti juga akan bahagia."

Gaara tertunduk lesu.

Temari membelai lembut kepala Gaara, "sekarang kau jalani hidupmu dengan santai.. jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Lagipula aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja...."

"Gaara," potong Temari, "kalau kau seperti ini, aku malah jadi kepikiran. Sudahlah!!" dia tersenyum, "aku—senang sekali setiap melihatmu bersama Neji. Kau tampak sangat bahagia. Tampak aman seolah yakin tak ada satupun yang bisa melukaimu selama ada Neji di sisimu. Aku senang sekali melihat itu. Hinata Chan dan Hanabi Chan juga sangat menyayangimu. Disini 'rumah' sebenarnya untukmu."

"Neesan..."

Temari menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara, "sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur," dia mengajak Gaara berdiri, "besok pagi mau aku buatkan sarapan apa?"

"Apa saja. Sebenarnya.. aku sudah lama ingin makan masakan Neesan lagi," Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Temari ikut tersenyum, "baiklah. Nah—ayo tidur."

Gaara mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun naik ke lantai dua.

"Oyasumi, Gaara."

"Oyasumi."

Temari masuk ke kamar Hinata, dan Gaara pun masuk ke kamarnya dan Neji.

"Ou—sudah selesai bicaranya? Cepat sekali," Neji, yang sudah tiduran di futonnya, duduk dan melepas eraphone dari telinganya.

Gaara duduk di tempat tidur, "dasarnya memang kami jarang bicara," katanya.

Neji tersenyum, lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di samping Gaara, "tapi sepertinya ada yang terlepas dari sini," dia menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Begitulah," Gaara memandang Neji, dan dia teringat kata-kata Temari tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Neji heran.

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak ada apa-apa," Gaara membuka selimutnya, "aku mau tidur."

"Oke. Memang sudah malam sekali," Neji membiarkan Gaara berbaring dan menyelimuti badannya, "oyasumi," dia merendahkan badannya hanya untuk memberi Gaara sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Oyasumi."

.

#

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti yang dijanjikan Temari, dia memasakan sarapan istimewa. Lengkap dengan bentou yang tertata apik. Itu membuat Hinata tidak enak karena membiarkan tamu memasak. Tapi Temari tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Bahkan dia pun menyiapkan adonan tempura keahliannya dan menyimpannya di kulkas supaya bisa digoreng kapanpun.

Setelahnya, para gadis berangkat duluan karena ada kuliah pagi dan Hanabi juga mempersiapkan festival olahraga di sekolahnya. Tinggallah Neji dan Gaara di rumah.

"Kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya Gaara pada Neji yang menghadap laptop dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Tidak tahu. Kalau tidak ada panggilan dari dosen, aku tidak ke mana-mana hari ini."

"Begitu," Gaara mengambil gitar dan buku musiknya, "di bawah saja, pengap di kamar terus," katanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Neji pun membawa tas dan juga ranselnya. Dan mereka berdua menikmati pagi di washitsu yang menjadi base camp kedua mereka.

Neji pun langsung menata laptop dan buku-bukunya di meja, sementara Gaara duduk bersandar di pintu shouji yang terbuka.

Tak lama keheningan itu hilang saat Gaara mulai memainkan gitar dan mengalunkan lagunya...

_A nine days wonder looking back as a sun goes down_

_As time goes by sketch of life on the wall worn o0ut_

_One day she said in the usual tone_

_Then I don't shine anymore_

_So I laughed and said "Can you bring it back?"_

_She stands alone watching the leaves fall_

_So many places, so many ways_

_But there's no way home nowhere I belong_

_So many faces fade away and then life goes on_

_So many places, so many ways_

_But there's no way home, nowhere I belong_

Neji memandang Gaara saat pemuda itu usai menyanyi, "... kenapa lagumu putus asa seperti itu, sih?"

"Ini coretan iseng di buku. Sialnya... dibaca oleh Pein, dan dia minta aku jadikan lagu saja."

Neji tertawa, "pasrah saja. Dia 'kan atasanmu."

Gaara membuka buku musiknya dan mulai mencorat-coret lagi. Saat itu ponsel Neji berdering dan dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Paman? Ada apa? Tumben menelepon ke ponsel," Neji lumayan kaget menerima telepon dari pamannya yang ada di London, "apa? Jadi minggu depan paman pulang?... Iya, baiklah... nanti aku sampaikan padanya... Iya. Sampai jumpa, paman," dan Neji pun memutus sambungan internasional itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Neji memandang Gaara sejenak, "minggu depan paman pulang karena ada pertemuan di asosiasi pengusaha," dia mengambil jeda, "... itu termasuk perusahaan ayahmu..."

Gaara terdiam.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Gaara, "tidak apa-apa," Neji menepuk kedua pundak Gaara, "kau aman disini. Lagipula kau tidak harus datang 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Neji tersenyum, "ya sudah. Selesaikan lagumu dan aku juga mau selesaikan tugasku dulu. Setelah itu—kita jalan-jalan sebentar, yuk?!"

"... Kemana?"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "kemana saja. Sekedar mencari udara segar. Ya?!" kini nada suara Neji sedikit memaksa.

Mengerti bahwa Neji mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya, Gaara pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tapi kau yang traktir ya, pak manajer?!"

"Aa—kenapa aku. Yang selebritis itu 'kan kau," canda Neji, lalu dia tertawa, "baiklah—aku yang traktir," lalu dia kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Sejenak suasana kembali seperti semula. Yang terdengar hanya suara keyboard laptop yang ditekan jemari Neji dan juga petikan gitar Gaara. Bagi mereka.. ini adalah suasana yang sempurna...

#

"Ahh—akhirnya dapat libur juga," Neji meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena duduk menghadap laptop sedari tadi. Dia juga lega karena tadi dapat e-mail dari dosennya kalau hari ini tidak ada pembahasan.

"Kau ini santai sekali. Padahal tenggat waktunya sebentar lagi 'kan?" Gaara mengambil jaketnya dari lemari berikut dengan jaket Neji.

"Yang pentingkan sudah selesai semua. Tinggal revisi saja. Bulan depan juga pasti beres," Neji memakai jaketnya, "sudah ah, seharian ini aku mau mengistirahatkan otakku dulu."

Menikmati cuaca musim gugur yang bersahabat, mereka pun keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan ke tepi sungai. Banyak anak-anak bermain di tanah berumput, bersama teman maupun peliharaan mereka. Jajaran pepohonan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Membawa nuansa musim gugur yang indah.

"Suasana yang cocok untuk mencipta, ya?" Neji memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaket.

"Ada ide sih. Tapi disimpan dulu," kata Gaara, "aku masih hutang 3 lagu untuk albumku... dan aku janji dalam bulan ini akan selesai."

"Kau ini gila-gilaan sih. Masa ngebut begitu."

"Ini juga karena aku punya 'stok' di buku musik," Gaara memandangi dedaunan yang mulai gugur menutupi jalanan.

Saat iu Neji melihat mobil pick up penjual ubi bakar, "kebetulan. Kau mau?"

"Ubi, ya? Enak juga dingin-dingin begini."

Keduanya pun berjalan ke mobil itu dan membeli 2 ubi yang dibakar langsung di bak belakang mobil itu. Udara dingin memang cocok makan yang hangat-hangat. Setelah itu, mereka pun duduk-duduk di pagar besi pembatas jalan dan menikmati ubi manis itu.

"Panas," Neji meniupi ubi yang dia belah dua itu. Uap panas langsung menyapa wajahnya, "makan ubi di pinggir sungai, bisa jadi lirik tidak, ya?" guraunya.

"Yang ada aku langsung dilempar keluar sama Pein," Gaara menggigit ubi panas itu.

Mereka menikmati waktu santai itu dengan baik. Mengobrol, memperhatikan polah anak-anak di pinggir sungai, terkadang ada bola atau frisbee yang 'nyasar' ke tempat mereka. Dan itu semua sangat menyenangkan.

"Sudah lama tidak santai.. rasanya duduk begini saja sudah mengasyikkan," kata Neji.

"Kau benar," Gaara meremas alumunium foil yang menjadi bungkus ubinya tadi dan membuangnya di tempat sampah, "tapi aku lapar. Ubi tadi tidak cukup mengisi perut."

Neji nyengir, "aku juga. musim gugur memang musim makan, ya?!" dia pun berdiri, "nah—kau mau makan apa, tuan muda?"

"Kalau tuan mudamu ini mau makan udon, kau ikut?" Gaara ikut berdiri, "ayo! Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Baik, tuan muda," Neji tertawa pelan dan mensejajari langkah Gaara.

#

Puas mengisi perut dengan udon yang nikmat, Neji dan Gaara pun keluar dari kedai yang ramai itu.

"Tidak terasa kita jalan sampai sore begini," Neji melihat langit berubah merah saat matahari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya, "pulang? Atau kau masih mau jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Mampir ke 7-11 dulu. Aku mau beli buku tulis."

"Kebetulan, aku juga kehabisan isi pensil."

Jadilah mereka berdua menuju ke konbini dan membeli kebutuhan mereka. Setelahnya mereka pun hendak keluar dari mini market itu, namun tiba-tiba dari arah depan, ada yang menabrak Neji sehingga barang belanjaan mereka terjatuh di lantai.

Orang yang menabrak itu langsung terkejut dan buru-buru membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku—maafkan aku," katanya panik sambil membantu Gaara dan Neji membereskan barang-barang yang berserak di lantai, "sungguh maafkan aku!!"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Neji yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-buku juga pena dan pensil kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung plastik, lalu mereka berdiri lagi.

"A-aku sedikit terburu-buru.. ja—jadi tidak melihat ke depan..."

Neji dan Gaara memandang pria di depan mereka itu. Tampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka. Rambut merahnya tergerai panjang hingga menyentuh bahu dan poninya nyaris menutupi separuh wajahnya, "kalau begini—jelas saja dia menabrak," batin 2 pemuda itu.

Saat itu pintu otomatis konbini terbuka lagi.

"Ya ampun, Nagato!! Kau ini sedang apa?"

"Konan?"

Konan berdiri di depan pintu dan kaget melihat 2 orang yang juga dia kenal, "lho—kalian berdua kok ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Rumah kami memang di daerah ini," kata Neji, "Konan San sendiri.."

"Oh.. kami kebetulan saja lewat sini, dan Pein lapar, jadinya kami berhenti untuk beli onigiri," jelas Konan.

"Lalu dia ini?" Neji melirik pada orang bernama Nagato itu.

"Ini Nagato. Temanku dan Pein. Dia orangnya memang kikuk," lalu Konan melihat plastik di tangan Neji yang berantakan, "jangan-jangan... dia menabrak kalian, ya?"

Neji dan Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Konan menghela nafas dan memandang Nagato, "makanya sudah kubilang, kau itu di mobil saja, biar aku yang beli. Jadi begini 'kan?!"

Nagato menunduk, "maaf.. aku cuma mau membantu."

Sepertinya Nagato ini tipe kelemahan Konan, bisa dilihat kalau wanita itu tidak bisa marah lagi pada temannya itu, "ya sudah. Aku temani. Daripada kau hancurkan seisi konbini ini," kata Konan.

Neji geli melihat hal itu, "kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu."

"Baiklah," kata Konan, "o iya, Gaara."

"Ya?"

"Pein sering menanyakan keberadaanmu. Dia cemas jangan-jangan kau stress memikirkan albummu nanti."

"Tenang saja. Tinggal 3 lagu lagi. Kalau mau, aku antarkan draftnya besok."

Konan tersenyum, "baiklah. Dia pasti senang. Nah—sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

Gaara dan Neji meninggalkan 7-11 dan menuju ke rumah.

"Ga nyangka ketemu mereka disini, ya?" Neji melirik Gaara yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kaget juga."

Neji tertawa, "kau ini mau kaget mau apa—tetap saja datar, ya?!"

"Bawel."

Neji masih tetap tertawa, "tapi tidak masalah, berarti cuma aku yang tahu berbagai ekspresi di wajahmu. Iya 'kan?!" tanyanya menggoda.

Gaara membalasnya dengan sebuah tendangan kecil.

"Duh—kau ini anarkis!" Neji sok kesakitan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di rumah. Ternyata di depan rumah sudah ada Kiba dan Akamaru yang sepertinya hendak menekan bel. Neji menyapa si calon adik iparnya itu dan mengajaknya masuk.

Setelah 'menyerahkan' Kiba pada Hinata, Neji dan Gaara pun naik ke lantai dua, tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar, mereka di cegat Hanabi yang meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyelesaikan ikat kepala untuk festival olah raga yang akan dilaksanakan lusa.

Usai menyanggupi, Neji dan Gaara berganti pakaian dulu baru masuk dalam kamar Hanabi untuk membantu gadis itu. Saat itu Neji melihat sebuah kardus di bawah tempat tidur Hanabi. Dia pun bisa melihat alat rajut didalamnya, meski tampak coba disembunyikan. Neji pun pura-pura tidak melihat dan menikmati kerja 'part time'nya, menjahit ikat kepala.

Gaara sendiri enjoy saja dengan kegiatan itu. Lumayan untuk menyelingi kegiatan hariannya yang monoton.

Sementara semua sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Suara dering ponsel Gaara sama sekali tak sampai pada seorangpun di rumah itu meski sudah di set dengan volume tertinggi. Beberapa kali ponsel itu berdering, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, hingga selang sekian menit, sebuah e-mail terkirim dan menunggu si pemilik untuk membaca pesan di dalamnya....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

1. **JE** = J**ohnny's Entertainment** : salah satu Production House ternama di Jepang yang memiliki talenta para cowok Bishounen XD *maniak JE*

Disclaimer lagu :

1. Chris Daughtry: Home

2. Akeboshi: A Nine Days Wonder

.

Maap ga ada lemon XD. Mungkin chap depan baru aku selingin lemon lagi. Tapi... itu pun kalau bisa diuyelin di plot yang udah kesusun. Ihihihihi....

RIPIUUUU PLIIIIISSSSSSS *kabur sebelum disambit*


	10. Chapter 10

S E C R E T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku XDD!!!

Rated: M and M again and M again and again!!!! (^3^)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**But true love is a durable fire in the mind ever burning; never sick, never old, never dead; from itself never turning. **

**(Walter Ralegh)**

oxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxo

"_Off the rails dream away the amber lights flicker out_

_An old soldier lives in the dark Says the light only causes pain_

_Now I don't listen to him this time_

_I packed my bag and I walk to the bus stop_

_Stars start falling down like a yellow rain, like a fire-works_

_I stand alone watching the stars fall"_

Pein memberi isyarat dari luar ruang rekaman supaya Gaara berhenti menyanyi. Gaara pun meletakkan gitarnya dan keluar dari bilik kaca itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Nada suaramu sedikit bergetar, rasanya sedikit tidak pas dengan petikan gitarmu," ujar Pein, "kau punya masalah?"

Gaara terdiam di hadapan pandangan tanya para staff yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Dia pun duduk di sofa dan menyamankan dirinya, "... sedikit masalah di rumah..." katanya lirih.

Saat itu Konan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, "kalau kau sedang tidak fokus, lebih baik rekaman ditunda dulu," ujar wanita itu.

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tidak mau merusak jadwal yang ada."

Konan menghela nafas, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik istirahat sebentar sampai moodmu kembali, ya?!" lalu dia pun meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara pun menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Memang benar, hari ini moodnya _down_. Tak bukan karena email kakak sulungnya minggu lalu. Dan setiap kali Gaara mencoba menelepon kakak perempuannya itu hanya nada mailbox yang menjawabnya. Itu membuat Gaara sedikit stress.

Pintu ruangan studio itu terbuka, dan masuklah Neji, "ohayou!" sapa pemuda berambut panjang itu pada semua staff di dalam. Dan meski nyatanya di luar sudah hampir malam, tetap saja sapaan dalam dunia entertain adalah 'selamat pagi'.

"Ohayou!" balas semua staff itu, minus Pein tentunya.

Neji lalu duduk di sebelah Gaara, dia sudah tidak heran melihat muka kusut pemuda itu, "kau OK? Bagaimana rekamannya?" tanya Neji.

"Istirahat sebentar," Gaara bersandar di badan sofa.

Neji membiarkan Gaara memejamkan matanya. Kabar yang mereka dapat minggu lalu benar-benar mengejutkan. Neji pun tidak menyangka akan mendengar berita kalau Temari akan ditunangkan dengan salah seorang anak rekan kerja ayahnya.

Baik dia maupun Gaara sudah mencoba bermacam cara supaya bisa menghubungi Temari. Baik lewat ponsel maupun e-mail. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Menghubungi Kankurou juga sama saja.

Jadi sekarang cara satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh mereka adalah datang ke pertemuan pengusaha itu dan mencari informasi. Hiashi juga sudah mengizinkan mereka untuk ikut, meski sebelumnya dia bertanya pada Gaara apa dia siap bertemu ayahnya. Tapi bagi Gaara yang terlanjur khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya, ayahnya pun bukan masalah besar baginya. Dan telah diputuskan kalau besok mereka berdua akan ikut Hiashi menghadiri pertemuan para businessman itu.

Lalu Neji kembali memandang Gaara yang kini sudah duduk tegak lagi, "mau lanjut?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk, "hari ini harus selesai 1 lagu," katanya. Dan dia pun berdiri, "aku siap sekarang," katanya pada Pein, lalu dia pun kembali masuk dalam bilik rekaman dan mengambil gitarnya.

Rekaman yang kedua berjalan lancar dan Pein puas akan hasilnya. Begitu juga dengan Konan. Wanita itu tersenyum saat memikirkan kalau mood Gaara bisa dengan cepat pulih jika ada Neji di dekatnya.

Satu jam kemudian, lagu yang direkam hari itu pun sudah selesai. Berarti tinggal 3 lagu lagi yang harus direkam dan album Gaara akan selesai. Tapi berhubung besok dia dan manajernya 'absen' jadi Pein sudah mewanti-wanti kalau lusa mereka harus menyelesaikan paling tidak 2 lagu lain.

Selesai membereskan urusan di studio, Gaara dan Neji pun segera berpamitan untuk pulang. Udara awal musim gugur sudah mulai dingin, membuat keduanya terpaksa merapatkan jaket saat meninggalkan gedung Konoha.

"Kau mau mampir atau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Neji.

"Udara terlalu dingin untuk mampir. Aku mau pulang dan mandi," kata Gaara sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket.

"Kau benar. Salah-salah kita bisa beku duluan sebelum musim dingin," canda Neji. Dan mereka pun segera menuju ke stasiun subway.

#

"Okaeri, Neji Nii, Gaara Kun," sambut Hinata saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima," Neji dan Gaara sama-sama membuka sepatu mereka dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu yang ada di genkan. Setelah memakai surippa, baru mereka meninggalkan genkan.

"Aku mencium bau sedap. Apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanya Neji.

"Sup jamur dan tahu," jawab Hinata, "apa Neji Nii ingin makan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Apapun yang kau masak pasti kami makan. Iya 'kan, Gaara?"

Gaara menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah matang akan aku panggil. Kalian berdua mandi saja dulu. Air panasnya sudah siap," kata Hinata.

Maka Neji dan Gaara pun naik ke lantai dua. Namun kai ini pun, Hanabi sudah mencegat mereka di depan pintu dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar.

"Kalau wajahmu begitu—pasti ada maunya," kata Neji.

"Enggak kok," kata Hanabi dengan riang, "aku punya kejutan untuk kakak berdua."

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan, lalu bersamaan mereka kembali memandang Hanabi, "apa itu?" tanya mereka.

"Ini!!" Hanabi menunjukkan tas kertas yang dia sembunyikan di belakang badannya.

Dengan heran, kedua pemuda itu menerima pemberian si gadis dan membuka 2 bungkusan berwarna keperakan itu, "wow... sweater."

Hanabi tersenyum semakin lebar, "itu rajutan tanganku sendiri lho!!" katanya bangga.

"Sungguh?" Neji memandang sweater itu, "wow—ini bagus sekali, Hanabi. Terima kasih."

"Itu rencananya untuk musim dingin nanti, tapi rupanya cepat selesai, makanya aku kasih sekarang," Hanabi lalu memandang Gaara, "kenapa diam saja? Gaara Nii tidak suka?"

Seketika Gaara langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan begitu. Aku suka ini... ini hebat, Hanabi," Gaara benar-benar takjub.

"Sungguh?!! Jadi kalian suka?" mata Hanabi berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja," ujar Neji, "oh!! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ini alasan kenapa kau minta bantuan Sasuke kapan hari itu, ya?"

Hanabi nyengir, "habisnya—yang seukuran dengan kakak berdua cuma Sasuke San. Naruto Kun lebih kecil daripada kalian berdua," katanya, "tapi kalian benar suka dengan ini 'kan?" tuntut Hanabi.

Neji tersenyum, "tentu saja. Ini hadiah kejutan yang luar biasa. Kami suka."

Dan itu membuat Hanabi merasa sangat puas, "senang mendengar kalian suka," katanya, "nah—kalau begitu aku mau bantu Neechan dulu, ya?" dna gadis itu pun menuruni tangga seperti terbang.

Neji dan Gaara pun masuk dalam kamar mereka.

"Wow—benar-benar kejutan dari Hanabi. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau anak tomboy seperti dia jago merajut. Lihat ini— bagus sekali," Neji memakai sweater itu, berbahan wol warna putih dengan corak wajik di dadanya. Sedangkan milik Gaara bercorak dua garis vertikal di sisi kanannya.

Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dan memandangi sweater itu, "padahal aku belum pernah memberinya apa-apa. Tapi dia selalu memberi yang terbaik untukku."

Mendengar itu, Neji pun ikut duduk di sebelah Gaara dan merangkul pundaknya, "kasih sayang tidak butuh balasan ataupun bukti berupa barang. Selama ini kau menyayangi Hanabi dengan caramu, dan dia menerimanya," Neji membuka lagi sweater itu dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Rumah ini menerima dan memberiku lebih dari apa yang aku harapkan. Dan aku tidak pernah memberi apapun untuk kalian semua."

Neji menghela nafas, "rupanya kau tipe pemikir hal-hal seperti itu, ya. Aku baru tahu," dia menghadapkan wajah Gaara padanya, "dengar! Saat ini kau 100 persen adalah anggota keluarga ini. Keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan kau dengar sendiri kalau paman bicara seperti itu 'kan?"

"Iya aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau mencemaskan apalagi? Satu-satunya yang harus kau cemaskan adalah wajah marah Pein kalau albummu tidak selesai tepat waktu. Dia pasti kuat menceramahimu sampai pagi."

Mendengar itu Gaara terpaksa menahan tawa; dan itu membuat Neji senang.

"Aku suka wajahmu yang seperti itu," katanya. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah menikmati bibir Gaara dalam ciumannya. Gaara mencoba mengelak, tapi celakanya—saat ini Neji sedang tidak ingin dilawan.

Neji memandang wajah Gaara saat berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu ke kasur, sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan melintas di wajah tampanya, "sedikit rileks tidak masalah 'kan?" katanya, "kalau keningmu berkerut terus seperti itu, kau bisa cepat tua," guraunya.

"Keningku tidak berkerut..."

"Berkerut kok," Neji mencium kening Gaara, "tapi aku tahu cara menghilangkan kerutan itu," dia menggenggam Gaara dan kemudian tak lagi mengizinkan Gaara untuk bicara apapun.

#

"Kau ini!! Selalu saja cari kesempatan!!" Gaara menyambar kausnya dan dengan asal memakainya.

Neji tertawa pelan, "kau sendiri juga tidak mau melawan."

Gaara tidak mau berdebat lagi, "aku mau mandi!" dia menyambar handuk dari gantungan di pintu dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Neji tersenyum, "dia itu menggemaskan sekali. Jadi tidak bosan menggodanya," dia bicara sendiri, "yah—dari pada dia kembali dan marah-marah lagi... lebih baik aku bereskan kekacauan disini.

.

#

.

"Kau tampak beda dengan jas itu," Neji bersiul memandang sosok Gaara yang terbalut jas mewah yang dibelikan oleh neneknya kemarin dulu.

"Tidak nyaman sekali," keluh Gaara sambil membenahi kerah bajunya.

"Tahan—kata paman pertemuan ini cuma 2-3 jam saja kok."

"Lama, kalau kau tanya aku," Gaara pun memakai dasinya, lalu dia juga memandang Neji yang tampak berbeda. Jas hitam formal membungkus tubuhnya dengan elegan. Rambutnya terikat rapi, tidak seperti biasa, hanya diikat seadanya. Penampilan itu jelan membuat Gaara terpesona, dan Neji menangkap jelas raut wajah Gaara saat itu.

Dia pun berdehem, "sepertinya ada yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, nih," ujarnya.

Gaara langsung salah tingkah, meski dia berusaha tetap tampak cool, "siapa yang begitu?" Gaara kembali memandang kaca dan memasang dasinya dengan rapi.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun turun ke bawah, dimana Hiashi sudah menunggu bersama kedua putrinya.

"Waaah!! Kakak berdua kereeen!!" Hanabi mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kamu juga kelihatan cantik dengan gaun itu," kata Neji pada Hanabi yang mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu lembut, rambut panjangnya pun digelung dengan anggun. Hinata pun tak jauh beda. Dengan gaun panjang berwana biru kalem dan rambut indigonya yang tergerai halus, membuat Neji yakin kalau Kiba melihat ini, pemuda itu bisa mimisan sebaskom.

"Kalian sudah siap semua? Kita berangkat!" kata Hiashi yang tampak senang bisa pergi bersama anak-anaknya.

Mereka semua pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan seperti biasa, Hiashi paling tidak suka memakai supir, jadi dialah yang duduk dibalik kemudi dengan Hinata duduk di sebelahnya. Hanabi diapit oleh Neji dan Gaara di tempat duduk belakang mobil sedan mewah itu.

"Nah tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, setelah ini misi penyelamatan nona Temari akan dilaksanakan, harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman," gurau Hiashi.

"Tousan!! Ga nyambung tau!!" sela Hanabi sambil pura-pura menyerang ayahnya.

Hiashi tertawa, "hentikan itu Hanabi, atau ayah bisa menabrak nanti."

Hanabi pun 'menyerah' dan menjatuhkan diri diantara 2 kakak laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum lebar, "aku seperti putri yang dikawal 2 pangeran tampan," katanya.

"Asal kau mulai membisakan diri memakai rok!" kata Neji yang membuatnya mendapat sikutan maut dari Hanabi tepat di pinggangnya.

Gaara tersenyum geli melihat Neji meringis kesakitan.

Selama perjalanan, mobil itu ramai oleh ulah para anggota keluarga Hyuuga, pastinya semua karena Hanabi yang memulai. Entah itu main tebak-tebakan, shiritori (1), sampai tebak lagu. Semua itu membuat perjalanan selama 30 menit itu jadi tidak terasa.

"Yak—kita sudah sampai," Hiashi mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya eropa lama dengan bangunan yang terdominasi oleh kayu. Meski sebuah rumah tua, kemewahan yang ada tak termakan oleh waktu. Bangunan dua lantai itu tampak memukau diantara taman luas yang tertata dengan rapi.

Hiashi menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk utama rumah itu dan dia mengajak semuanya turun. Setelah memberikan kunci pada pelayan, Hiashi pun melangkah masuk dalam rumah itu.

Di dalam, kemegahan semakin terasa dengan desain interior yang menawan. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut sebuah hall besar yang telah didekorasi dengan indah dengan bunga-bunga segar di segala penjuru ruangan. Sebuah meja prasmanan menyajikan berbagai macam makanan yang menundang selera.

Dua tangga kayu kokoh menjulang tinggi keatas, tersambung pada sebuah pagar pembatas koridor atas. Sepertinya ruangan atas adalah ruangan eksklusif para anggota khusus.

Neji memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu, "tampaknya keluargamu belum datang."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, dia pun tidak melihat mobil keluarganya di depan tadi.

"Aku ke sana dulu, sekalian mencari informasi tentang pertunangan kakakmu," ujar Hiashi pada Gaara, "jangan cemas, kami pasti membantumu," katanya lagi.

Gaara memandang Hiashi penuh rasa terima kasih, dan Hiashi pun meninggalkan anak-anaknya untuk berbaur dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Nah—dari pada bengong, kita makan saja, yuk. Aku sudah lapar," Hanabi menggandeng lengan Gaara, sementara Hinata mengapit lengan Neji.

Sepanjang 'penjelajahan', yang mereka temukan hanyalah para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang menjadikan pertemuan ini sebagai ajang pamer kekayaan. Anak-anak mereka juga tidak berbeda, sibuk membicarakan merek ini dan itu. Semua hal yang tak akrab itu membuat Gaara menyingkir bersama 3 Hyuuga yang ada bersamanya.

"Aaahh!! Inilah yang aku benci dari pesta. Semuanya ngomong hal ga jelas," Hanabi merengut sambil memakan salad buahnya.

"Sudah—anggap saja mereka itu lalat," kata Neji sekenanya.

"Niisan jahat sekali, masa lalat?" Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku setuju sama Neji Nii," ujar Hanabi, "jadi... mereka itu lalat.. lalat.. lalat!!" ulang Hanabi seperti membaca mantra. Neji dan Hinata terpaksa menahan tawa, begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Sepertinya sedang santai."

Mereka berempat terkejut dan segera berbalik. Rupanya di belakang mereka kini ada sepasang suami istri Uchiha yang tetap tampak seperti pasangan pengantin baru yag mesra.

"Itachi San, Sakura... kalian datang juga?" Gaara yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya malas. Tapi aku dengar tentang Temari San dari Sasuke," kata Sakura, lalu dia melirik suaminya, "makanya aku paksa dia datang."

Itachi menghela nafas, "padahal kandungannya sudah jalan 7 bulan.. tapi dia tetap tidak bisa diam..."

Saat itu Gaara memandang sosok Sakura. Sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak banyak berubah, hanya rambutnya yang menjadi lebih panjang. Dia tampak anggun dalam balutan gaun pink yang lembut, sosoknya yang tengah mengandungpun tampak begitu cantik.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ibu," Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke perut Sakura, "sedikit tidak percaya," gumamnya.

Tapi sayang, Sakura mendengar itu, "apa maksudmu tidak bisa dipercaya?" dia mendelik pada Gaara.

"Eiit!! Jangan mengamuk!!" Itachi menahan Sakura, "kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Yang jantungan itu aku tau!"

"Sakura Nee maunya anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Oh.. masalah itu. Kami sih terima apa saja," kata Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, "kalau laki-laki, dia pasti tampan dan pintar seperti ayahnya."

"Dan kalau perempuan pasti cantik dan cerdas seperti ibunya," sambung Itachi sambil merangkul pinggang istrinya dengan mesra.

"Wuaa—jadi iri. Kalian berdua ini mesra sepanjang waktu, ya?" Neji tersenyum lebar, "aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana Hinata dan Kiba nanti," katanya dengan sengaja melirik Hinata yang wajahnya sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sakura memandang wajah Gaara. Jelas dia melihat sorot kekhawatiran yang amat sangat di kedua mata sahabatnya itu. Dia pun menepuk lengan Gaara dengan lembut, "tenang, ya! Temari San pasti baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang kau tidak sendiri, jadi jangan cemas, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk. Memang, dengan dukungan moril yang seperti ini, Gaara merasa jauh lebih tenang dan bisa berpikir dengan lurus. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menunggu Temari datang, bicara dengannya dan sebisa mungkin membawanya pergi dari sini.

Dan rupanya mereka tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama, karena mendadak ruangan itu seperti tersapu ombak besar yang membuat seluruh yang ada mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk. Dimana seluruh keluarga utama Sabaku Corp. ada di sana. Mulai dari ayah Gaara, Chiyo, Yashamaru, Temari dan Kankurou.

Pandangan Gaara segera tertumpu pada sosok kakak sulungnya yang tampak lesu. Neji menepuk pundak pemuda itu, Gaara mengangguk dan keduanya pun menghampiri keluarga Gaara.

Temari langsung merasa lega saat melihat kehadiran Gaara di sana, dia pun segera menghampiri adik bungsunya itu, "Gaara... Gaara syukurlah... aku bisa bertemu denganmu..."

"Neesan.." Gaara memandang wajah Temari yang tampak ingin menangis, "tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

"Temari!! Kemari!" ujar ayah Gaara dengan nada dingin, "kau tidak punya urusan dengannya!!"

"Aku punya urusan dengannya, Otousama. Dia adikku," Temari mencengkram lengan jas Gaara.

"Dia bukan adikmu!!"

"Terserah kata Otousama!! Tapi tanpa Gaara, aku tidak akan menemui orang itu, Otousama. Tidak akan!!" ancam Temari.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, sampai Chiyo menengahi, "sudah, hentikan! Kalau memang itu yang diinginkan Temari, turuti saja!" ujar Chiyo, lalu dia memandang Gaara, "ayo nak, ikut dengan kami..." ujarnya.

Ayah Gaara berlalu terlebih dahulu dan segera naik ke lantai dua tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

Saat Gaara akan ikut pergi bersama Temari, refleks Neji menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Gaara, "aku pasti kembali," dia tersenyum simpul.

Neji pun melepaskan tangan Gaara meski tidak rela. Lalu Hanabi dan Hinata menghampirinya bersama Sakura juga Itachi.

"Gaara Nii pasti baik-baik saja," kata Hanabi.

"Ya..." kata Neji.

Lalu Hiashi menghampiri mereka dan membawa kabar mengejutkan, "pertunangan akan diumumkan di beranda luar. Sebaiknya kita ke halaman samping saja!"

Mengikuti instruksi mereka semua pun menuju ke halaman samping yang juga telah di dekor indah, lengkap dengan sajian hidangan yang juga menebar aroma lezat. Tapi semua tidak mengalihkan perhatian Neji dan yang lainnya dari beranda yang tampak dari halaman itu.

#

Di lain tempat, Gaara kini sedang bicara dengan kedua kakaknya di ruangan yang ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang mewah dimana ayahnya sedang bicara dengan ayah pemuda yang akan ditunangkan dengan Temari.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, Gaara. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," Temari sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Kankurou mengusap-usap punggung Temari, "tenanglah, Neesan.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tidak mau menikah!! Aku tidak mencintai dia, aku mencintai Shikamaru," emosi Temari mulai tidak terkendali, airmata pun kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Temari, "katakan dengan tegas, Neesan. Ini hidupmu. Meski dia ayahmu, dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupmu. Kebahagiaanmu ada di tanganmu sendiri."

Kankurou memandang Gaara, lalu kembali memandang Temari, "aku akan mendukungmu. Gaara benar, ini hidupmu. Bukan hidupnya."

"Gaara... Kankurou..." Temari memeluk kedua adiknya, lalu dia menegakkan badannya dan menghapus airmatanya, "terima kasih kalian berdua. Sekarang aku akan tegas pada Otousama. Aku akan katakan tidak.. tidak lagi aku akan tunduk dan takut padanya," Temari mengecup pipi Kankurou dan Gaara, "aku bersyukur punya adik seperti kalian."

Lalu mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun ternyata, saat itu ayah mereka juga keluarga dari pihak laki-laki sudah keluar ke beranda, itu membuat Temari jadi panik lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Mereka sudah di luar...." kata gadis itu.

"Neesan..." Kankurou menepuk pundak Temari, "ayo.. kami temani."

Temari menarik nafas panjang, dan dia pun melangkah maju diikuti kedua adiknya. Mereka pun keluar ke beranda dimana ayah mereka sedang mengumumkan rencana pertunangan ini. Chiyo dan orang tua si pemuda berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah— ini dia putri sulungku," ujar ayah Gaara begitu melihat Temari, "kemari, nak. Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman ayah."

Temari menggeleng, "tidak mau, ayah!! AKU MENOLAK PERTUNANGAN INI!!"

Dan jelas itu membuat suasana berubah menjadi seperti di tengah kuburan, sunyi tanpa ada yang bersuara. 3 bersaudara itu tampak seperti tikus yang berhadapan dengan singa kelaparan, namun itu tak menyurutkan tekad Temari sama sekali.

"Kau—tidak punya hak bicara disini, nona muda," ujar ayah mereka dengan nada dingin, dia pun menarik tangan Temari dan menyeretnya, "kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu!!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, OTOUSAMA!!" Temari melawan.

"Lepaskan, Neesan!!" Kankurou mencoba melepaskan tangan Temari, tapi tidak bisa.

"LEPASKAN AKU!!!" Temari tetap berontak, dan itu membuat ayahnya makin emosi dan hendak menampar putrinya itu.

Saat itu Gaara segera menghadang di depan Temari, namun begitu melihat sosok putranya, tangan pria itu terkepal dan menghantamkannya tepat ke rahang Gaara. Tubuh Gaara pun terhuyung hingga menabrak pagar beranda itu. Terkena tabrakan yang cukup kuat, kayu penyangga pagar beranda yang telah berusia puluhan tahun itu pun goyah dan akhirnya terlepas dari penahannya, kini tak ada yang menahan tubuh Gaara lagi hingga pemuda itu pun jatuh tertarik gravitasi menuju ke tanah yang cukup tinggi dari tempatnya berpijak saat itu.

"GAARAAAA!!!"

#

"KYAAAAAA!!!" tamu-tamu memandang ngeri saat tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu terjatuh tepat di atas meja prasmanan yang langsung ambruk tak beraturan. Pekik ngeri terus terdengar saat itu.

Gelas di tangan Neji pun pecah setelah menyentuh tanah di halaman itu. Otaknya masih terus memutar ingatan tadi, bagaikan sebuah kaset film yang rusak. Saat kesadarannya kembali, dia telah bersimpuh di sisi tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak tak bergerak diantara puing-puing pagar beranda dan meja yang berantakan.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, dia meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat, "tidak... Gaara... GAARA BUKA MATAMU!!! GAARA!!!"

Hanabi dan Hinata segera menenangkan Neji, sementara Hiashi segera memanggil ambulance. Itachi tak bisa beranjak karena menjaga Sakura yang shock luar biasa. Pesta itu berubah menjadi kepanikan dan kengerian.

Temari dan Kankurou juga Yashamaru segera turun dan menghampiri keluarga Hyuuga yang mengelilingi tubuh Gaara. Temari menangis histeris melihat kondisi adiknya bahkan Kankurou dan Yashamaru pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

Seolah menunggu seabad, akhirnya ambulance datang juga. Para petugas segera memindahkan tubuh Gaara dan membawanya ke dalam ambulance. Neji ikut dalam ambulance, sementara Hiashi mengajak 2 putrinya, juga Itachi dan Sakura segera menyusul dengan mobil.

Yashamaru pun mengajak 2 keponakannya menyusul ambulance dengan mobil. Saat ini baginya yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Gaara. Kemarahan kakak iparnya tak berarti apa-apa sekarang.

#

"Gaara... Gaara...." Neji mengusap wajah putih Gaara yang ternoda darah pekat. Dia memandang kedua mata Gaara yang terbuka namun sama sekali tak fokus, "Gaara... tidak apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Para petugas ambulance dengan cekatan memeriksa kondisi Gaara dan memasang alat penunjuang kehidupan. Sesekali darah segar mengalir keluar dari bibir pucat Gaara, dan pemuda itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Detak jantungnya lemah," ujar salah seorang petugas, "dia mengalami benturan yang keras, patah tulang dan penyumbatan di saluran pernafasannya."

"Aku sudah hubungi ruang operasi. Sudah disiapkan dan dokter pun sudah diberitahu," ujar petugas yang lain.

Neji mempererat genggamannnya pada tangan Gaara, tak melepaskannya barang sedetik hingga mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit. Di sana Gaara segera dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi, dan Neji pun terpaksa menunggu di luar, meski dengan setengah hati. Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun terduduk lemas di bangku tunggu dan terus menundukkan kepalanya....

.

#

.

Hiashi duduk di sisi keponakannya dan menenangkan pemuda itu. Sudah 12 jam berlalu sejak operasi Gaara dimulai. Namun sejak tadi belum ada kabar apapun dari dalam ruang steril itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul seketika segera mereka mendapat kabar dari Itachi, kini.. bangku tunggu di luar ruang operasi penuh oleh orang-orang yang terus berdoa demi keselamatan Gaara. Neji, Hiashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi, Hinata, Temari, Kankurou dan Yashamaru. Itachi menemani Sakura yang terpaksa harus opname karena dia sempat pingsan beberapa kali dan dokter takut kalau hal itu mengganggu kandungannya.

2 jam setelahnya, akhirnya lampu tanpa operasi telah dipadamkan. Neji segera menuju pintu dimana seorang dokter wanita keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Sensei—bagaimana kondisinya?"

Dokter wanita itu membuka maskernya. Dia tampak masih muda, namun tak bisa ditebak berapa usianya. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat rapi di belakang kedua telinganya.

"Kondisinya serius. Kepalanya mengalami benturan yang keras, beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami patah tulang. Dia dalam masa kritis. Jika dalam 7 hari kondisinya tidak membaik, kami tidak bisa lakukan apapun lagi."

Kaki Neji seolah tak lagi menapak di bumi, seandainya saja Hiashi tidak menahannya, bisa dipastikan dia sudah ambruk ke lantai.

"Saya Tsunade, yang akan menangani pasien mulai sekarang," dokter itu memperkenalkan diri, "kita sama-sama berjuang demi keselamatannya."

Hiashi masih menahan lengan Neji, saat membalas anggukkan sopan dokter itu, "lalu apa kami boleh melihatnya?"

Tsunade menggeleng lemah, "sementara ini kami tidak bisa mengizinkan. Kita tunggu perkembangannya 2-3 hari lagi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Sensei."

Tsunade membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lalu Hiashi membimbing Neji ke tempat duduk, dia sadar benar kalau saat ini Neji tengah terpukul. Siapapun pasti akan mengalami shock jika orang terpenting mengalami kecelakaan fatal seperti itu di depan matanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto cuma sanggup memandang nyalang pada pintu ruang operasi, tak habis berpikir... sampai kapan Gaara harus terus menderita seperti ini.

.

#

.

"Neji Nii—aku bawakan pakaian ganti dan bentou," Hanabi masuk dalam ruang VVIP tempat dimana Gaara sekarang dirawat. Dia mendekat pada Neji yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Neechan dan Tousan malam nanti baru bisa kemari. Jadi aku duluan," Hanabi memberikan bentou itu pada Neji, "Neji Nii makan dulu, biar aku yang jaga Gaara Nii."

Neji mengangguk, menepuk kepala Hanabi dan beralih ke sofa untuk menikmati makan siang itu.

Saat ini sudah 5 hari berlalu, dan Gaara belum juga sadarkan diri. Namun Tsunade Sensei memberi kabar kalau kondisi Gaara mulai stabil, meski masih butuh perawatan ekstra. Luka yang masih menjadi perhatian tim dokter adalah luka di kepala dan juga paru-parunya yang terluka akibat tusukan dari patah tulang dada. Selebihnya, sudah masuk dalam tahap pemulihan.

Bentou di tangan Neji habis dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lama terpisah dari Gaara. Maka jadilah sekarang Hanabi yang duduk di sofa dan Neji kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Hanabi membuka-buka koran yang ada di meja. Berita tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi di pesta para pengusaha itu sempat menjadi topik hangat di beberapa media, termasuk media elektronik. Dan sepertinya Sabaku Corp. masih menjadi incaran _press_ yang terus memburu berita. Itu membuat Hanabi makin marah pada ayah Gaara. Dengan kesal dia meremas koran itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Gadis belia itu menyambar bantal sofa dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, mencoba menahan tangis tapi dia tidak bisa. Ketakutan yang dia rasa saat kejadian itu terus membekas, menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Dia tidak mau.. melihat kedua kakak yang dia sayangi menderita seperti itu....

Neji memandang Hanabi yang entah bagaimana, kini pulas di sofa. Pemuda itu beranjak untuk mengambil selimut dari lemari dan membungkus tubuh Hanabi dengan helai hangat itu. Dia mengusap kepala Hanabi dan memberinya sebuah ciuman di kening. Tanda terima kasih atas perhatian yang selalu diberikan.

Lalu dia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memandang Gaara. Wajah tampan itu masih tampak begitu pucat, selang infus masih tertancap di tubuhnya bersama begitu banyak alat-alat kedokteran lain. Neji mengusap-usap jemari Gaara, berharap semoga keajaiban segera datang. Keajaiban yang akan membawa Gaara kembali padanya...

Neji memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, saat itu masuklah Temari dan Kankurou, Neji pun langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Temari dengan nada cemas.

Neji menggeleng, "belum sadar. Tapi tadi Tsunade Sensei sudah memeriksanya, dan katanya ada kemajuan."

Temari mendekati adiknya dan mencium kening Gaara yang tertutup kain perban putih itu dengan sayang. Rasa bersalah terus mengusik batinnya. Dia selalu saja menganggap semua ini terjadi karena dia.

Saat itu Kankurou menepuk pundak Neji dan memberi isyarat supaya pemuda itu ikut keluar dengannya. Neji menurut dan mengikuti kemana Kankurou melangkah. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar itu. Wajah Kankurou tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu detail yang dikatakan Tsunade Sensei padamu tadi," katanya lirih, "aku tahu bukan hanya 'perkembangan' saja yang disampaikan olehnya."

Neji menunduk saat itu, dan dia tahu pasti kalau dia tidak bisa membohongi Kankurou. Dia menarik nafas singkat sebelum memberitahu apa yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya tadi.

Nafas Kankurou tercekat saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Neji, "a—apa maksudmu bahwa tubuh Gaara tidak akan sama seperti dulu?" tangannya terkepal dan bergetar.

Neji pun sedang berusaha meyakinkan kalau yang dia dengar itu tidak benar. Tapi berkas yang dijelaskan oleh Tsunade membenarkan semua informasi itu. Kecelakaan kali ini membawa kerusakan yang fatal di kaki Gaara yang tertusuk oleh patahan kayu dan itu menyebabkan cidera permanen di fungsi otot kakinya.

"... Kemungkinan besar... kaki kanan Gaara tidak akan berfungsi lagi," setitik airmata jatuh di pipi Neji usai dia bicara.

Kankurou tak lagi tahu harus bicara apa. Dengan lemas dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, memandang tak fokus pada langit-langit di koridor rumah sakit. Sejenak hanya kebisuan yang mengisi tempat itu, sampai terdengar suara langkah tergesa memantul di dinding putih koridor.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya pada asal suara itu dan begitu melihat siapa yang datang, dia langsung berdiri, "Asuma San... Kurenai San..." dia menyapa 2 pimpinan Konoha PH itu.

Kankurou ikut berdiri saat mengetahui kalau Neji mengenal 2 orang itu.

"Neji.. maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang," ujar Asuma.

Kurenai menyerahkan buket bunga dan sekotak kue pada Neji, "ini dari staff kalian. Mereka belum bisa kemari karena pekerjaan."

"Terima kasih," kata Neji, "ah—ini Kankurou San, kakak Gaara.

Asuma, Kurenai dan Kankurou bertukar salam perkenalan.

"Apa kami boleh melihat kondisi Gaara?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ya.. tentu saja, silahkan," Neji pun membukakan pintu untuk kedua tamunya.

Sepasang suami istri itu pun ikut masuk bersama Neji, sementara Kankurou memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja. Setelah menerima informasi tadi, Kankurou tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan Temari nanti.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Temari memandang dua sosok asing yang ikut masuk bersama Neji, dan pemuda itu pun memperkenalkan Asuma dan Kurenai padanya. Setelah itu Asuma dan Kurenai pun mendekat ke tempat dimana Gaara tengah berbaring dalam ketidaksadarannya.

Kurenai memandang sosok pemuda berambut merah itu. Hatinya sakit melihat tubuh yang tergolek tanpa daya itu, alat-alat kedokteran itu tampak bagaikan belenggu yang menyakitkan.

Asuma memeluk pundak istrinya. Dia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang dia menduga kalau Gaara mempunyai masalah yang dia sembunyikan, namun Asuma sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Gaara adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Asuma pada Neji setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dokter bilang sudah mulai membaik. Tapi masih butuh waktu sebelum dia pulih seperti sedia kala," kata Neji seraya memasukkan bunga yang diberikan Kurenai dalam vas, "maaf—kami jadi mengacaukan jadwal yang ada."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan Gaara," ujar Asuma, "ya—meski si Pein agak stress karena harus menata ulang jadwalnya, tapi ku pikir dia juga mencemaskan Gaara kok," Asuma tersenyum.

"Asuma benar. Sejak mendengar berita kecelakaan Gaara, Pein dan staffnya seperti orang ling-lung semua," sambung Kurenai.

Neji tersenyum sekenanya.

Asuma melihat jam tangannya, "ah—maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan pada Gaara kalau dia tidak usah memaksakan diri," katanya.

Neji mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri menjenguknya," ia membungkuk.

Asuma dan Kurenai tersenyum, lalu mereka pun mengundurkan diri dari tempat itu.

#

Malam telah datang, Hiashi datang bersama Hinata. Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto menyusul tak lama kemudian. Entah bagaimana ini sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin mereka. Bahkan Hiashi pun membatalkan keberangkatannya ke London dan memilih untuk tetap berada di rumah.

Itachi pun selalu menyempatkan diri datang setelah dia pulang kerja. Tapi Sakura masih harus _bed rest_ akibat shocknya, tapi Itachi bilang kondisinya juga janinnya sama-sama sehat. Itu membuat semua merasa lega, apalagi Sasuke. Meski mukanya tetap dingin, tapi jelas terbaca dari sikapnya kalau dia menantikan kelahiran keponakannya yang pertama itu.

Dan seperti biasa, rutinitas itu berakhir jam 8 malam, saat jam besuk rumah sakit itu habis. Dan seperti biasa pula, hanya tinggal Neji yang menemani Gaara di kamar itu.

Mengisi waktu sampai dia bisa merasa ngantuk, Neji pun membaca buku yang dibawakan Hanabi untuknya. Novel Kaze no Koe yang sudah diklaim Gaara sebagai novel favoritnya tahun ini. Neji pun membaca baris demi baris kata yang teruntai dalam novel itu.

--

"Hei, angin," tanyaku, "apa kau mempunyai mimpi?"

"Ku nyatakan bahwa aku pun memiliki mimpi."

Aku tersenyum, "boleh ku tahu mimpimu?"

Sang angin membalas senyumku, "tentu, sahabatku. Mimpiku adalah..."

Kata-kata sang angin terputus saat kami mendengar suara sang bunga yang memanggil kami. Dari jauh tampaklah sang bunga yang melangkah riang seolah menari, dia menghampiri kami berdua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, sahabat?" tanyanya dengan senandung yang indah.

"Tak ada," kataku. Tapi sang angin tak setuju denganku.

"Bunga yang cantik, kami sedang berkisah tentang mimpi. Sahabat kita ini menanyakanku tentang mimpi."

"Mimpi?" sang bunga memandangku, "aku pun mempunyai mimpi."

"Sungguh?" tanyaku, "jadi.. apakah mimpi kalian, para sahabatku?"

"Tak adil rasanya kalau hanya kau yang bertanya," sang angin berpindah tempat ke sampingku, membawa aliran udara yang menyejukkan, "aku, dan pasti sang bunga, ingin bertanya padamu.. apa mimpimu?"

Aku tersenyum kala itu, "baiklah. Bagaimana kalau bersama kita katakan apa mimpi yang ada dalam benak ini," usulku.

Dua sahabatku tersenyum, dan mereka mengangguk. Maka, bersamaan kami pun mengatakan apa mimpi kami, yang rupanya—semakin membawa kami pada sebuah ikatan yang erat. Aku dan mereka tertawa, lalu kami saling berangkulan. Rasanya tak percaya namun kami bahagia, mengetahui bahwa kami, melihat mimpi yang sama...

"Kebersamaan kita, tidak akan menjadi sebuah masa lalu..."

--

Neji menutup novel itu, dia meletakkannya di meja dan dia pun memandang Gaara. Diusapnya kepala Gaara dengan lembut dan dia berbisik, "kebersamaan kita juga... tidak akan menjadi sebuah masa lalu 'kan, Gaara?"

Sejenak yang Neji lakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah pucat Gaara, sesekali dia mengusap pipi pemuda itu. Dan penantian Neji tak sia-sia... Gaara pun akhirnya memberi reaksi, tipis, namun tertangkap jelas oleh indera Neji. Jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Gaara yang balas menggenggam, lalu perlahan, akhirnya Gaara pun membuka matanya.

Neji tak lagi bisa menahan airmatanya saat melihat kedua bola mata hijau yang begitu dia suka, "Gaara..."

Seulas senyum lemah menghiasi wajah pucat Gaara, saat pemuda itu hendak bicara, Neji menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Neji mengusap-usap wajah Gaara, "aku ada di sini.." dia mencium punggung tangan Gaara. Lalu setelahnya dia pun menekan bel untuk memanggil perawat.

Gaara terus memandang Neji tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda tampan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah 2 orang perawat, begitu mengetahui kalau pasien telah sadar, merekapun segera menghubungi Tsunade. Untunglah saat itu Tsunade masih ada di rumah sakit, jadi dia bisa segera memeriksa kondisi Gaara.

#

"Kalau dia sudah sadar, berarti kondisinya benar-benar mengalami peningkatan," ujar Tsunade usai memeriksa, "masalah kakinya yang menjadi perhatianku sekarang. Mungkin benar kalau cidera itu akan jadi permanen, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan baginya hidup dengan normal seperti biasa."

"Ma—maksud Sensei?"

Tsunade menunjukkan catatan kesehatan Gaara dan mengeluarkan sebuah berkas, "aku punya kenalan seorang dokter di universitas Tsukuba (1). Dia juga pimpinan dokter di Rumah Sakit Pusat Universitas Tsukuba."

Neji membaca berkas itu, "... pusat terapi?"

"Ya. Kaki Gaara jelas telah lumpuh, namun universitas itu telah mengembangkan alat yang bisa membantu untuk menyangga dan membantu fungsi organ tubuh luar. Operasi pertama mereka tahun lalu mengalami sukses. Kasusnya serupa dengan Gaara, dia lumpuh di kakinya, dan setelah mengikuti pengobatan dan terapi di Rumah Sakit Tsukuba, dia bisa kembali berjalan meski dengan bantuan alat."

Neji membaca berkas itu dengan lebih seksama, "berapa lama terapinya?"

"Cukup lama, tergantung pasien juga. tapi setidaknya hasil yang didapat sepadan."

Neji tampak berpikir sejenak, ".. boleh aku bawa berkas ini? Aku akan konsultasikan pada paman."

Tsunade mengangguk, "tentu saja, aku memang membawa itu untukmu," katanya, "nah—hari sudah larut, Gaara pun sudah kembali tidur, kau juga istirahatlah. Tidak lucu kalau aku juga harus mengikatmu di ranjang pasien."

Neji tersenyum, "terima kasih banyak," dia mengangguk pada Tsunade dan membiarkan dokter wanita itu pergi. Kemudian dia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Sasuke datang pagi, saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Neji yang habis membelli kopi di kantin RS. Neji pun segera mengabarkan kalau Gaara sudah sadar. Itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merasa lega.

"Sekarang dia bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah bangun kok," Neji pun membuka pintu kamar tempat Gaara di rawat. Di dalam, Gaara sedang bersandar di tempat tidur yang bagian atasnya sedikit di tinggikan, "Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto datang nih," kata Neji.

Gaara pun memandang 2 orang yang masuk ke kamar itu.

"Gaara—syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau membuat kami ketakutan setengah mati," kata Naruto sambil mendekati sahabatnya itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit tidak?"

"Usuratonkachi! Pelankan suaramu atau pasien lain bisa datang kemari dan protes," kata Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi raut wajahnya jelas tampak lega.

"Kalian ini—jangan malah bertengkar donk," Neji meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja.

Gaara memandang kedua pemuda itu, "... Neji..." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?" Neji mendekat, "ada apa?"

Sekali lagi Gaara memandang kearah orang-orang di belakang Neji, "—mereka itu... siapa?"

Pertanyaan Gaara bagaikan petir yang menggelegar di hari yang cerah itu. Wajah ketiga pemuda itu langsung pucat seketika, Neji apalagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Gaara? Mereka Naruto dan Sasuke. Sahabatmu."

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak tahu... tidak kenal..."

Tak pikir dua kali, dengan panik Neji memanggil perawat dan juga Tsunade. Setelah para staff rumah sakit itu datang, Neji dengan cepat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tsunade sendiri terkejut mendapatkan informasi seperti itu, dia pun segera memeriksa pasiennya dan menyuruh Neji juga yang lain menunggu di luar.

"Gaara..." desis Neji lemah seraya bersandar ke dinding.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Gaara akan melupakan mereka.

Sekitar 30 menit Tsunade memeriksa, akhirnya dia keluar juga dan dia pun memberi penjelasan pada 3 pemuda itu.

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi... Gaara mengalami Amnesia Disosiatif."

"Amnesia? Hilang ingatan? Tapi dia mengingatku, Sensei..." sela Neji.

"Ya," Tsunade mengangguk, lalu dia meminta semuanya untuk duduk, "amnesia disosiatif tidak sama dengan amnesia pada umumnya dimana penderita kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Amnesia tipe ini menjadikan penderitanya melupakan informasi-informasi yang bersifat traumatik dalam dirinya. Seperti kekerasan seksual atau kekerasan dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya."

"Jadi maksudnya... Gaara hanya melupakan hal-hal yang buruk saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan dalam kasus Gaara, sepertinya dia hanya mengingat tentang Neji. Bahkan dia tidak ingat dengan siapa dia tinggal selama ini. Disosiatif yang dialami Gaara cukup parah. Celah dalam ingatannya begitu banyak, sehingga sedikit banyak akan berpengaruh dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Terlebih penderita amnesia disosiatif tidak seperti penderita amnesia biasa yang jelas tak mampu mengingat apapun. Penderita anmesia disosiatif sadar benar kalau mereka 'telah kehilangan beberapa waktu', karena sebagian ingatan masih melekat pada mereka."

Neji terdiam, begit ujuga dengan 2 pemuda yang lain.

Tsunade berdiri, "penanganan penderita amnesia disosiatif sangat berbeda. Terkadang ingatan mereka bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu, dan bisa kembali menghilang kalau penderita belum mampu mengatasi rasa takut atau traumanya. Jadi Neji... sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dia kenal... aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaganya. Coba buat dia senyaman dan seaman mungkin, itu yang paling dia butuhkan."

Neji mengangguk.

"Aku akan cari tempat untuk terapi. Jujur saja, rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki dokter syaraf yang memadai untuk terapi penderita amnesia macam ini."

Neji ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade. Setelah itu dia pun memandang Naruto dan Sasuke, "aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini," katanya lirih.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji, "sebaiknya kau temani dia. Kami akan menunggu disini dan menjalaskan pada siapapun yang datang nanti."

"Tapi kuliah kalian?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, "tenang saja," Naruto nyengir, "bolos sehari juga ga masalah kok," katanya, "nah—Neji San temani saja Gaara!!"

Neji tersenyum pada dua pemuda itu, "terima kasih..." dan dia pun kembali masuk ke kamar dan mendekati Gaara.

".. Neji.. kau dari mana saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Maaf, sedikit berbincang di luar," Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Gaara menandarkan kepalanya pada Neji, "mereka siapa? Yang tadi masuk bersamamu."

Neji menggenggam jemari Gaara, "mereka sahabat baikmu, Gaara. Yang pirang namanya Naruto, dan yang satunya namanya Sasuke."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "rasanya... aku memang mengenal mereka..."

"Sshh," Neji mengusap-usap punggung tangan Gaara, "jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Tapi Neji... ada yang aneh dengan diriku... ada.. ada sesuatu yang salah.."

"Gaara, tenanglah..." Neji merangkul pundak Gaara, "aku ada di sini, aku tidak akan pergi."

Pemuda berambut merah itu bersandar nyaman pada pundak Neji yang selalu menjadi tempat bermanjanya.

"Kita ingat perlahan saja... sedikit demi sedikit... aku akan menyamakan langkahku denganmu..." Neji mengecup kening Gaara yang masih belum lepas dari perban putih itu, "tidurlah! Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang selalu ada dan selalu menjaganya. Tak butuh banyak waktu hingga akhirnya Gaara terlelap. Neji pun membenahi posisi tidur Gaara dan juga selang infus yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

.

#

.

Seminggu setelahnya, informasi tentang kondisi Gaara sudah menyebar dikeluarga Gaara dan keluarga Neji, juga orang-orang terdekat mereka. Dan dengan dukungan moril dari Neji, Gaara bisa menerima kehadiran orang-orang asing yang entah bagaimana, bisa dengan cepat terasa akrab di sekelilingnya. Dalam waktu itu pula Gaara telah menerima kalau kondisinya tak lagi sama dengan yang dia ingat...

Hari ini, setelah total 13 hari berada di rumah sakit, akhirnya Gaara diizinkan untuk pulang, dan Tsunade telah memberikan beberapa referensi rumah sakit yang bisa menangani kasus amnesia seperti ini. Namun Neji, dengan dukungan dari Hiashi tentunya, mengatakan kalau sementara Gaara akan beristirahat di rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti rangkaian terapi yang tidak singkat...

#

"Ini kamar kita. Kau ingat 'kan?" Neji memapah Gaara berjalan perlahan masuk dalam kamar dan mendudukkan di kasur.

Gaara memandang kamar itu, sesuai dengan yang ada dalam ingatannya. Tak ada yang berubah.. kamar itu... dunia miliknya dan Neji. Dunia mereka.

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Hinata dan Hanabi membereskan kamar ini setiap hari. Mereka tidak sabar menunggu kepulanganmu."

Lalu Gaara memandang gitar yang bersandar bisu di dinding, gitar miliknya, "boleh aku memainkannya?"

"Kali ini aku melarangmu! Kau harus istirahat. Kalau ku biarkan kau main gitar, bisa-bisa sampai malam nanti kau tidak mau tidur," Neji lalu memaksa Gaara untuk berbaring, "berbaringlah dulu! Aku mau ke bawah mengambil makan siang untukmu."

Pasrah, Gaara pun bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang lumayan tinggi dan membuatnya nyaman.

Lalu Neji keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ku rasa dia mengingat kamar itu."

"Syukurlah," Hinata tersenyum lega, "apa Gaara Kun mau makan?"

"Mau tidak mau, aku harus paksa dia makan!" kata Neji.

Lalu saat itu datanglah Hiashi, "aku dan Hanabi mau keluar sebentar, kalian ada titipan?" tanyanya.

"Otousan mau ke konbini?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi menggeleng, "tapi kalau kau mau beli sesuatu di konbini, kau bisa titipkan pada kami."

Hinata memandang ke sekeliling dapur, "sebenarnya aku butuh pembersih kaca dan juga sabun cuci.."

"Ada yang lain?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar, "tidak.. itu saja."

"Oke, kalau ada yang lain, e-mail saja, ya?!"

Hinata mengangguk.

Hiashi lalu memandag Neji, "kalau kau, Neji?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggeleng, "tidak ada."

Saat itu Hanabi menyusul masuk ke dapur, "Tousan lama banget siiih!!" protesnya, "ayooo!!" Hanabi menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Ah—iya iya. Sabar sedikit," Hiashi mengikuti kemauan Hanabi, "kalau begitu kami pergi dulu.."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Neji dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Nah—sekarang aku mau bawa makan siang buat Gaara, sudah matang 'kan?" Neji membuka tutup panci yang ada di atas kompor, aroma lezat dari sup tahu buatan Hinata langsung memenuhi dapur, "kalau lezat begini sih, aku juga mau makan."

Hinata tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku ambilkan juga untuk Niisan," dan dengan cekatan Hinata pun menyediakan makan untuk dua orang dan menatanya di nampan, "aku bantu bawakan," katanya sambil membawa salah satu nampan di meja.

Dan mereka berdua pun membawa makanan itu ke kamar Neji.

"Gaara Kun, ini makan siangnya," Hinata meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di pangkuan Gaara, "begini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"I-iya... terima kasih," kata Gaara dengan canggung.

Hinata tersenyum, "habiskan, ya?! Kalau tidak Niisan pasti akan memarahimu," guraunya. Lalu gadis itu pun berjalan menuju pintu, "sebentar lagi Kiba Kun mau datang, aku boleh mengajaknya makan siang disini 'kan?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Ya, tentu saja," Neji mengangguk.

Hinata tampak senang, dan dia pun segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Neji meletakkan nampannya di meja belajar, "kenapa malah bengong, ayo dimakan!" katanya pada Gaara yang sedari tadi diam memandang makanan di pangkuannya, "kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Gaara menggeleng, "bukan... hanya saja... masih terasa aneh. Seluruh bagian rumah ini terasa asing bagiku kecuali kamar ini. Aku—bingung."

Neji menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, "jangan paksakan diri! Aku sudah sering bilang begitu. Memang akan terasa asing, tapi yakinlah kau akan aman di sini. Kami semua akan menjagamu."

Gaara memandang Neji, tapi di atidak berkata apapun.

"Rumah ini adalah rumahmu. Sejak dulu memang begitu kok. Memang sekarang kau sedang lupa, tapi semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku janji," Neji mengusap pipi Gaara, "jangan pasang wajah mengenaskan seperti itu! Habiskan makanmu, minum obat dan tidurlah!!"

"Kau ini lebih galak dari dokter di rumah sakit."

Neji tertawa, "makanya, kau jangan melawanku! Ayo makan!!"

Gaara mengangguk. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "itadakimasu."

Melihat Gaara mulai makan, Neji pun duduk di kursi dan ikut menikmati makan siang mereka.

#

"Gaara Nii!! Aku belikan majalah komik!!" Hanabi menyodorkan 3 buah komik tebal pada Gaara, "pasti bosan 'kan seharian disuruh tiduran terus," gadis belia itu nyengir.

Gaara menerima buku-buku itu dan memandang Hanabi, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Hanabi tersenyum lebar, "o iya, tadi aku dan Tousan beli eclair, Gaara Nii mau?"

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tidak begitu suka manis."

Hanabi malah nyengir, "eheheh—ternyata tetap saja Gaara Nii, ya? Aku jadi lega. Aku pikir Gaara Nii bakal berubah 180 derajat, tapi rupanya... tetap saja Gaara Nii yang aku kenal."

"... Begitukah?"

Hanabi mengangguk yakin, "biar sekarang Gaara Nii lupa sama Hanabi, tapi aku yakin Gaara Nii akan segera ingat lagi. Karena aku akan jadi seperti hantu gentayangan yang nempel terus sama Gaara Nii."

Gaara terbengong-bengong mendengar semua yang dikatakan Hanabi.

"Hei—kalau kau jadi hantu gentayangan, yang ada Gaara malah makin stress," kata Neji yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya, menyelesaikan sisa-sisa skripsi yang terabaikan selama 2 minggu ini.

Hanabi tertawa, "biarin. Itu 'kan supaya Gaara Nii cepat pulih. Shock Therapy."

Neji menghela nafas melihat polah sepupunya itu.

"Ya sudah ah, aku mau makan eclair dulu. Neji Nii ga mau 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" Neji melepas kacamatanya dan melihat ke arah Hanabi, "kalau tidak kau sisakan, aku kelitiki kamu sampai nangis."

"Coba saja!!" Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung keluar kamar.

Neji menghela nafas, "dasar anak itu. Kelakuannya tetap seperti anak kecil. Padalah sudah SMA," lalu dia memandang Gaara, "kenapa bengong lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. itu... kepikiran kata-kata Hanabi tadi."

Neji berpindah duduk ke kasur, "apa?"

".. Katanya aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa itu benar?"

Neji tersenyum, "iya itu benar. Kau tetap Gaara. Tetap menjadi seeorang yang penting bagi kami semua," kata Neji, "karena itu yakinlah... dan hadapilah saat nanti kau mulai memperoleh kembali ingatanmu. Karena aku bisa pastikan—kalau saat itu kau tidak akan sendiri."

Gaara mengangguk, "saat ini aku memang masih sedikit bingung," katanya, "tapi selama ada kau.. aku tahu aku bisa."

"Dasar penyair. Ku jadi gombal begitu," Neji berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya, "aku mau ambil kue dulu di bawah. Kalau ada coffe cake, kau mau?"

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak menolak."

Neji terkekeh, "memang benar kau tidak berubah."

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan membuka komik yang dia dapat dari Hanabi barusan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Universitas Tsukuba adalah salah satu Universitas ternama di Jepang. Universitas ini memiliki institut teknologi kedokteran yang sangat handal. Dan mereka sering kali menciptakan alat-alat penunjang kesehatan. Seperti yang disebut dalam fic ini, beberapa penemuan mereka digunakan untuk membantu para penyandang cacat.

Disclaimer lagu :

Akeboshi : A Nine Days Wonder

.

.

Lagi-lagi no lemon. En nyempilin lime doank XDD. Mgkn chap depan baru bisa masukin lemon XDD. Dan... *lirik kanan kiri**kabur duluan* Ripiu aja yaaaaa!!! Maap daku menyiksa Gaara lagi DX. Uhuuhuhuhuhu *pundung di pojok*


	11. Chapter 11

S e c r e t

Disclaimer: kishimoto masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, sasunaru, itasaku xdd!!!

Rated: m and m again and m again and again!!!! (^3^)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Oxoxoxoxoxo

**Blessed are those who can give without remembering, **

**And take without forgetting.**

**(elizabeth asquith bibesco, the fir and the palm)**

Oxoxoxo

**E n j o y**

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Sore di awal musim dingin itu terasa sedikit menusuk oleh suhu yang rendah. Neji berjalan menembus salju yang mulai turun dengan perlahan. Jaket, mantel dan syal membungkus rapat tubuhnya, melindungi dari udara yang bisa membekukan aliran darah itu. Helaan nafasnya berubah menjadi kabut putih yang mengiringi langkahnya menuju rumah. Pemuda itu pun memperceoat langkahnya hingga dia mencapai pagar hitam rumahnya.

"Tadaima!!" Neji segera masuk dalam rumah yang langsung memberinya kehangatan.

"Okaeri, Niisan," hinata menyambutnya dari pintu dapur, "sepertinya di luar dingin sekali ya, Niisan? Mau aku buatkan coklat panas?"

Neji menggantung mantelnya di sebelah rak sepatu dan memakai surippanya, "ya—itu akan sangat membantu," katanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan untuk Gaara kun juga."

Neji mengangguk, lalu dia pun menuju tangga, saat itu tidak sengaja dia melihat ke dalam daour dan menemukan kiba ada di sana, "oh—kau di sini rupanya."

Kiba cuma nyengir salah tingkah.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam, atau aku suruh Hanabi mengerjai sneakermu lagi."

"Niisan!!" Hinata mendorong punggung Neji dengan wajah merah padam, "sudah— keatas saja.. Nanti aku antar coklatnya..."

Neji terkekeh dan dia pun menaiki tangga, "hinata itu memang manis sih. Jadi tidak bosan menggodanya," gumam Neji, lalu dia pun menaiki membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata Gaara sedang tidur. Dia pun menutup pintu itu perlahan dan melepas jaketnya.

Setelah menggantung jaket itu di pintu, Neji pun duduk di samping Gaara yang pulas. Dia menyibak poni Gaara yang kembali pendek karena dipotong saat operasi. Di kening Gaara masih tampak bekas luka yang tersisa. Meski sebulan sudah berlalu, bekas luka itu masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Neji membenahi selimut Gaara dan dia pun kembali berdiri dan menuju lemari. Setelah menembus dinginnya sore di luar, Neji memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak dalam ofuro. Pasti terasa segar berendam dalam air panas. Namun niatnya tertunda saat Gaara terbangun dan memanggilnya. Neji pun duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi.

"Hei—kenapa bangun?"

Gaara memandang Neji.

"Kau masih kelihatan mengantuk, tidurlah lagi."

Gaara menggeleng.

"Keras kepala!" Neji mengacak rambut Gaara, "baiklah, sekarang kau mau apa?"

"... Lapar..."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau ini lama-lama mirip beruang. Bangun kalau butuh makan saja," katanya, "jam makan malam masih lama, tapi sebentar lagi hinata bawakan coklat panas kok."

Dan benar kata Neji, tak lama hinata pun masuk ke kamar dan membawa 2 gelas coklat panas berikut sepiring kentang goreng.

"Aku pikir kalian butuh sedikit camilan, makanya aku buatkan kentang goreng," hinata meletakkan nampan itu di meja belajar Neji.

"Penyelamat," kata Neji sambil nyengir, "kau datang saat Gaara kelaparan."

"Oh ya? Gaara kun lapar, ya? Tahu begitu aku buatkan sandwich."

"Tidak usah," kata Gaara sambil duduk, "kentang saja sudah cukup."

"Sungguh?" Hinata memandang Gaara dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, "kalau Gaara kun memang lapar, aku buatkan sandwich sekarang."

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah cukup"

Hinata tampak kecewa, "baiklah kalau Gaara kun maunya begitu. Tapi nanti kalau benar-benar lapar, bilang padaku! Jangan diam saja, ya?!"

Mendengar itu Gaara pun tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk, dan hinata puas dengan itu. Lalu gadis manis itu pun meninggalkan kamar kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji mengambil piring kentang dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Gaara, "kau ini—kenapa masih saja sungkan sih? Padahal kau bilang mau hidup dengan wajar."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk, "rasanya masih aneh... Aku 'tahu' mereka ada dalam ingatanku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki memori tetang mereka. Seperti... Berjalan dalam kegelapan dengan lubang dimana-mana."

Neji menepuk kepala Gaara, "tapi jangan menarik diri begitu. Mereka juga jadi canggung. Kau tidak mau mereka begitu 'kan?" Dia tersenyum saat melihat Gaara menggeleng, "katakan apa yang kau rasa. Kau selalu seperti itu kok."

"Begitu, ya?"

Neji mengacak rambut Gaara, "lain kali jangan begitu, ya?! Mereka keluargamu juga."

"... Iya."

"Ya sudah," kata Neji, "aku mau mandi dulu, dia berdiri dan menyambar handuknya, "sekarang aku tanya—kau mau sandwich?"

Gaara memandang Neji, lalu dia pun mengangguk.

"Oke. Special sandwich buatan hinata segera datang," Neji membungkuk seolah pelayan dan dia pun keluar dari kamar itu.

.

#

.

Minggu pagi itu, Neji duduk diam di washitsu, menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu. Dia memandang Gaara yang bersandar di dinding dan tengah menyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"_yuube no tsuki no ototoi no nokori no_

_Haru no nioi de me ga sameru_

_Watashi no suki na suNiikaa de kayou_

_Michi ni saita sakura namiki_

_Mimi no saki de wa shi gatsu no mushi no uta ga_

_Kokoro wo furuwasu you ni kanaderu kara"_

"_Tenyata dia memang ingat semua informasi tentang dirinya dan aku. Dia masih masih hafal semua lagu ciptaannya," _batin Neji, _"tapi kenapa ingatannya yang lain tidak kunjung puih? Padahal sesuai saran tsunade sensei, kami sering mengajaknya berkomunikasi."_

Lamunannya buyar saat dia mendengar suara bel. Gaara pun menghentikan petikan gitarnya saat Neji beranjak pergi untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang naruto dan sasuke, Neji pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya naruto.

Neji menggeleng, "... Masih tetap sama. Dia belum bisa mengingat siapapun," katanya.

Tampak raut kecewa di wajah naruto dan sasuke.

"Masuklah dulu. Aku buatkan minuman untuk kalian."

Kedua pemuda itu pun masuk ke washitsu dan melihat Gaara tengah memetik gitarnya sembari sesekali bersenandung pelan. Gaara memandang 2 orang yang baru saja masuk. Dalam ingatannya yang baru dia bisa menangkap kesan kalau kedua pemuda itu adalah juga orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Sedang santai?" Tanya naruto sambil duduk dekat Gaara.

"Begitulah. Tumben kemari hari minggu?"

"Biasaa.. Datang kesini buat ngungsi ngerjain pe er," naruto nyengir sambil menepuk tas ranselnya.

"Begitu lagi?" Gaara menjadi sangat 'terbiasa' dengan polah naruto yang selalu saja menjadikan rumah Neji sebagai tempat les privat gratis.

Naruto nyengir, "habisnya kalau belajar dengan si temee ini yang ada malah berantem. Jadi mala.. Auhhh!!" Dia meringis seketika saat kepalanya dihantam kepalan tangan sasuke, "temeee!!! Sakit tauuu!!" Jeritnya merana.

"Salahmu sendiri," kata sasuke cuek.

"Hei hei.. Jangan buat ruangan ini berantakan, ya?!" Neji masuk dalam washitsu melalui pintu shouji lain yang langsung tersambung ke dapur. Dia membawa minuman juga camilan, "kenapa kalian ini selalu punya hal untuk diributkan sih?" Dia meletakkan semua yang dia bawa di meja dan kembali duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Sejenak Neji dan Gaara menikmati 'pertunjukan' biasa di depan mereka itu. Tapi tidak ada yang tahui bahwa di dalam hati, Gaara sangat bersyukur dia pnya naruto dan sasuke sebagai sahabat terdekatnya. Keduanya bisa bersikap begitu wajar di depannya. Tak mencoba membicarakan masa lalu, ataupun mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kehadiran keduanya membuat Gaara bisa menikmati waktunya yang 'sekarang' dengan sesenang mungkin.

"Kami pulaaaang!!" Suara Hanabi terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka. Lalu pintu shouji ruang washitsu pun terbuka, "benar 'kaaaan!! Naruto Nii dan sasuke Nii!!" Serunya heboh. Lalu gadis itu dengan suka cita duduk di dekat Gaara.

"Tadaima," hinata muncul dibelakang adiknya.

"Okaeri," Neji berdiri lagi menghampiri hinata, "lama sekali belanjanya?"

"neechan sih. Sudah sampai konbini malah lupa ambil uang. Makanya antri di atm dulu," lapor Hanabi.

"Na—namanya juga lupa," kata hinata.

"Sudah sudah. Malah ribut," Neji mengambil kantung belanja dari tangan hinata, "biar aku yang bereskan ini. Kau tolong siapkan pakaian paman, tadi telepon katanya harus ke kyoto malam ini."

"Oh! Baiklah. Akan aku siapkan," dan hinata pun segera naik ke lantai 2 untuk mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan Neji kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan belanjaan.

"Ne.. Gaara Nii," Hanabi mendekat pada Gaara, "mau tidak ajari aku gitar?"

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "habiiiis. Gaara Nii kalau lagi main gitar tuh kueren banget. Aku kan juga pingin kelihatan keren."

Saat itu naruto tertawa, "Hanabi udah keren kok. Apalagi kalau main basket. Waktu pertandingan kemarin itu Hanabi lebih hebat dari anak-anak cowok lho!!"

"Uuuuh!! Naruto Nii diem deh!!" Ujar Hanabi jengkel.

Semua tertawa melihat Hanabi yang tampak gondok. Ya memang, anak itu seolah jadi 'prince charming' diantara siswi di sekolahnya. Pada valentine tahun lalu pun dia mendapat banyak coklat dari teman-temannya. Apalagi dia sekolah di smu khusus putri, yang semakin membuat gadis itu menjadi pujaan.

"Jangan tertawa terus donk!" Serunya, "ayo Gaara Nii, ajari aku!!"

Gaara mengabulkan keinginan Hanabi sebelum gadis itu melemparinya dengan segala macam barang yang bisa dia jangkau. Hanabi dengan suka cita menerima gitar Gaara.

"Jadiiii... Bagaimana setelah ini?" Tanya Hanabi setelah lagaknya sok jago memainkan gitar.

Naruto tersenyum geli saat Gaara beralih duduk ke belakang Hanabi dan mengajari gadis itu kunci-kunci nada dasar.

"Jangan tertawa saja. Kerjakan prmu!" Sasuke menjitak kepala naruto.

"Aaa—h!! Kalau kau pukul aku terus, yang ada aku makin bodoh, tau!!"

"Bagus kalau kau makin bodoh. Setidaknya jadi bukti kalau otakmu masih tetap berfungsi dan tidak mati rasa."

"Temeeeee!!!" Nyaris saja naruto menerjang sasuke, tapi segera dihentikan begitu melihat sosok Neji yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang horor. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung duduk tenang dan mengeluarkan tugas laporannya.

#

Gaara merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Saat itu dia merasakan Neji duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah," bisik Neji.

Gaara menikmati sentuhan Neji yang selalu membuatnya merasa rileks, ".. Kakiku sakit..." Ujarnya lirih.

Neji memandang kaki kanan Gaara yang kini di sangga oleh alat yang membantunya supaya bisa berjalan sendiri. Neji pun melepaskan alat itu dan menyelimuti Gaara, "seharian kau duduk terus. Kakimu pasti lelah," katanya.

Telapak tangan Neji mengusap wajah Gaara, "besok kita ke rs lagi."

"Kuliahmu?" Gaara membuka matanya.

"Tidak ada janji bertemu dosen. Lagi pula skripsinya sudah selesai," Neji menyentuhkan keningnya pada Gaara, "tidak usah mencemaskanku," dia mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu dan tersenyum, "oyasumi."

"Oyasumi.." Gaara kembali memejamkan matanya dan langsung pulas dalam tidur yang tanpa mimpi.

Neji membenahi selimut Gaara lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara Nii?" Tanya Hanabi yang masih berada di washitsu bersama kakaknya.

"Sudah tidur," kata Neji.

"Wajah Gaara kun tadi pucat sekali. Aku jadi cemas."

Neji tersenyum, "memang lumayan demam. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya lelah."

Hanabi memeluk lututnya, "Gaara Nii pasti memaksakan diri lagi."

Neji ikut duduk bersama kedua sepupunya itu, "itu memang sifat alaminya. Dari dulu dia memag seperti itu," dia melirik jam dinding. Masih jam 8 malam, "paman belum pulang juga?"

"Katanya pulang malam sih. Habis itu langsung berangkat ke kyoto," kata Hanabi agak jengkel, "padahal sebentar lagi tahun baru, tousan malah dinas ke luar kota."

"Mulai deh, si putri manja ini," Neji mengacak rambut Hanabi.

Hanabi cemberut. Saat itu dari luar terdengar suara mobil, dan Hanabi yang pertama berdiri lalu berlari ke pintu depan.

"Tousan!!!" Serunya sambil membuka pintu dan menyambut hiashi yang bahkan belum turun dari mobilnya yang diparkir di luar pagar. Gadis itu langsung memakai sepatu bootnya dan bergegas membuka pagar hitam rumahnya.

"Semangat sekali, Hanabi," hiashi turun dari mobil dan memberi gadis kecilnya itu kecupan sayang di kening.

Hanabi tersenyum senang. Reaksi langka dari gadis smu yang masih suka bermanja pada ayahnya. Lalu dia mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke rumah.

"Okaerinasai, otousan," hinata menyambut di depan pintu bersama Neji.

"Tadaima," hiashi menggantung mantelnya.

"Otousan mau mandi atau makan dulu?" Tawar hinata.

"Perutku sudah keroncongan. Tapi badanku juga beku. Jadi aku mau mandi dulu," hiashi membiarkan tas kerjanya direbut Hanabi yang langsung naik ke lantai dua. Hinata pun segera ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya.

Saat itu hiashi memandang Neji, "bagaimana kondisi Gaara?"

"Lebih baik. Sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan alat bantu itu," kata Neji.

"Dimana dia?"

"Sudah tidur. Dari siang tadi duduk terus. Naruto dan sasuke juga tadi kemari, jadi ya... Seperti biasa. Dia memaksakan diri lagi."

Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji, "kau juga suka memaksakan diri," katanya, "jangan sampai kau sakit juga. Apalagi sidang akhir skripsimu sudah dekat."

"Paman tenang saja. Aku sudah siapkan stamina khusus kok. Lagipula setelah sidang berakhir nanti, aku juga akan nganggur sampai waktunya wisuda."

Hiashi berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, "sepertinya kau yakin sekali akan langsung lulus."

"Tentu saja yakin. Bukankah paman yang selalu bilang kita harus yakin pada apa yang kita lakukan?" Neji tersenyum, "aku tidak akan membuat paman kecewa. Aku janji."

Hiashi ikut tersenyum, "dan bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau aku selalu bangga padamu," dan dia pun masuk dalam kamar mandi itu.

Setelah hiashi selesai mandi, keluarga hyuuga itu pun berkumpul di washitsu dan mengobrol sementara hiashi menikmati makan malamnya.

"Sejak kapan hari aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Gaara di ph?"

Saat itu hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan memandang Neji.

"Aku menerima telepon dari asuma san. Ia bilang mereka akan menunggu sampai keadaan Gaara pulih. Lagipula rencana peluncuran album Gaara masih musim semi nanti," jelas Neji, "Gaara juga sempat menyinggung kalau dia tetap akan meneruskan rekamannya."

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenal staffnya sama sekali 'kan?" Tanya hiashi.

Neji mengangguk, "Gaara bilang dia ingat semua yang dia lakukan di ph, tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti memakai topeng sehingga dia tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka."

"Apa tidak akan jadi masalah kalau kau biarkan?"

"Aku berhasil memaksanya menunda sampai aku selesai sidang skripsi. Jadi setiap hari aku bisa menemaninya," kata Neji.

"Bagus kalau begitu," hiashi meminta tambahan nasi pada hinata yang dengan cekatan melayaninya, "lalu... Dengan kedua kakaknya?"

Neji terdiam sejenak, ".. Sampai sekarang Gaara belum mengingat mereka sama sekali. Meski Temari san dan kankurou san sering kemari, sama sekali tidak terlintas ingatan lama pada Gaara."

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk, "padahal kalau sasuke Nii dan naruto Nii kemari, kadang Gaara Nii sering bilang 'dulu juga pernah begini 'kan?'" katanya yakin.

"Benar begitu?" Tanya hiashi yang sudah menerima mangkuk nasinya lagi.

"Benar, otousan. Setiap ada naruto kun dan sasuke kun, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Gaara kun bisa mengingat masa lalunya," hinata juga menambahkan.

"Begitu, ya?!" Hiashi menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan ketiga remaja di sana juga berhenti bicara sejenak, hingga hiashi meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar sebelum berangkat," ujar hiashi. Lalu dia naik bersama Neji sementara Hanabi membantu kakaknya mencuci piring.

Neji membuka pintu kamarnya supaya Gaara tidak terbangun, lalu dia masuk bersama hiashi.

"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali."

"Ya—memang selalu begini. Meski ada petasan meledak di kupingnya juga tidak akan bangun," Neji membiarkan pamannya duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Hiashi memandang wajah pulas Gaara yang tampak seolah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali, "kadang aku merasa salut padanya," ujar hiashi lirih, "dalam kehidupan berat seperti itu.. Dia masih bisa menjaga kewarasannya sampai titik stabil. Aku sendiri tidak yakin akan sanggup hidup kalau ayah kandungku membenciku sampai seperti itu."

"Dia seperti keajaiban yang dikirim untukku. Dulu aku sering bimbang pada apa yang harus aku pilih dalam hidupku. Tapi begitu bertemu dengannya, seperti ada papan petunjuk yang mengarahkan langkahku ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada."

Hiashi tersenyum memandang keponakannya itu, "ya—paman bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Kau yang dulu itu bisa dibilang... Seperti hantu. Antara ada dan tiada."

"Maksud paman?"

"Yah—kau yang dulu kan begitu ada di rumah, langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Makan paling akhir, dan kalau pagi, berangkat sebelum orang lain sadar kalau kau sudah tidak di rumah."

"... Apa iya aku begitu?"

Hiashi mengangguk, "Hanabi yang bilang seperti itu. Dia juga bilang lebih suka 'Neji Nii' yang sekarang," lalu hiashi berdiri, "aku harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau tidak bisa ketinggalan kereta."

Neji mengikuti pamannya turun kembali dimana Hanabi dan hinata sudah menyiapkan mantel dan koper ayah mereka.

"Kalian sudah jadi gadis siap menikah. Ayah jadi kesepian," gurau hiashi pada dua putrinya.

"Tousan bicara apa. Hanabi maunya nikah sama tousan kok," kata Hanabi seraya memberikan ayahnya senyum yang paling manis.

Hiashi tertawa, "ternyata yang ini masih seperti anak sd," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hanabi tidak peduli pada wajah gadis kecilnya yang langsung cemberut itu, "baiklah. Aku berangkat sekarang," hiashi memakai mantelnya, "sampai ketemu malam tahun baru nanti."

Seketika wajah Hanabi berubah sumringah dan dia melambai pada ayahnya dengan ceria.

.

#

.

Gaara memandang salju yang turun perlahan di luar jendela kamar. Hari ini hari terapinya di rs tsukuba. Tapi dibanding dia, justru Neji yang tampak semangat. Sejak pagi dia sudah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian dan mantel mereka. Hinata juga, menyiapkan bekal seperti mereka akan piknik saja. Hanabi, gadis itu sudah menyiapkan sepatu boot untuknya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah tadi.

"Kau sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya."

Gaara berdiri bertumpu pada lengan Neji. Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke dapur dimana hinata sudah memasukkan bekal mereka kedalam tas.

"Hari ini sampai malam juga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi semoga saja tidak," Neji mendudukkan Gaara di salah satu kursi, lalu mengambilkan Gaara roti dan telur untuk sarapan.

"Aku sudah pesankan taxi. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang," kata hinata.

"Makasih," kata Neji yang kini mengambil jatah sarapannya sendiri.

"Ah!" Hinata melihat jam tangannya, "aku harus berangkat sekarang. Bisa terlambat," dia pun menyambar tas bekalnya sendiri, "ittekimasu, Niisan, Gaara kun," ia pun bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"Itterasshai," Neji melambai sekenanya lalu kembali makan, "kau mau minum apa? Susu?" Tawarnya pada Gaara.

"Adanya hanya itu 'kan?" Gaara memotong rotinya.

Neji tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menuang susu yang sudah dihangatkan hinata di panci ke dalam dua gelas sebelum kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

Lalu terdengar suara klakson dua kali. Pertanda kalau taxi yang dipesan hinata sudah datang. Neji pun membereskan piring-piring seadanya dan langsung keluar bersama Gaara.

#

Perjalanan menuju ke rs tukuba lumayan jauh. Sekitar 45 menit.. Itu pun kalau tidak macet. Sebenarnya lebih cepat naik kereta. Tapi di hari kerja begini, tidak akan ada jadwal kereta yang memungkinkan mereka untuk duduk dengan tenang.

Salju membuat perjalanan jadi makin buruk karena banyak jalan yang terpaksa ditutup karena tertimbun salju hingga mereka harus memutar melewati jalur yang lain. Neji membiarkan saja saat Gaara menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantal dan tidur dengan pulas. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba juga setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari satu jam..

Neji membawa ransel yang berisi 'perlengkapan' mereka, termasuk baju ganti. Karena setiap terapi pasti membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 8 jam.

Usai mengurus prosedur di bagian rawat jalan, Neji mengajak Gaara menuju ke ruang dokter yang merawatnya. Jiraiya sensei. Dokter yang lumayan mesum dan aneh, tapi Neji akui dia dokter yang bagus.

"Ohayou," sapa Neji pada pria paruh baya berbadan tegap dan berambut putih panjang yang ada dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

"Ah—ohayou. Aku sedang mengira-ngira apa kalian datang atau tidak. Salju turun lumayan deras kelihatannya."

Neji menyuruh Gaara duduk.

"Jadi kau siap untuk terapi hari ini? Kemajuanmu semakin pesat, aku suka melihat pasien yang bersemangat sepertimu," jiraiya memeriksa berkas medis milik Gaara sebentar, "baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang?"

Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian mereka bertiga pun menuju ke ruang terapi...

#

"Ini," Neji memberikan Gaara segelas teh panas, "bagaimana kata sensei?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari minggu lalu. Dia bilang.. Kondisi kakiku sudah siap untuk operasi."

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "lalu kau setuju?"

Gaara menggeleng, "aku belum yakin.. Aku.. Takut."

Mendengar itu, Neji menepuk pundak Gaara, "tidak usah memaksa. Kalau mentalmu belum siap, kita jalani seperti ini dulu saja. Oke?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Sejenak mereka duduk dalam diam di ruang terapi itu. Sesekali memandangi pasien lain yang juga menjalani terapi yang hampir sama seperti yang dijalani Gaara.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Neji, "sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Tidak bisa menolak masakan hinata," Gaara menghabiskan tehnya.

"Kau benar," Neji membantu Gaara berdiri, "kita makan di kantin saja, ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun menuju ke kantin rumah sakit yang lengang. Duduk di salah satu tempat kosong dekat jendela, Neji mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan hinata.

"Aku beli minum dulu. Kau mau teh lagi?" Tawar Neji.

Gaara mengiyakan dan membiarkan Neji pergi ke konter untuk memesan minuman. Setelah dapat, Neji langsung kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ayo makan," dia membongkar bentou dari hinata. Lauk yang sangat mengundang selera, "hinata benar-benar memanjakanmu. Semua ini lauk kesukaanmu, 'kan?"

Gaara memandang isi kotak bentounya, memang semua adalah makanan kesukaannya. Dia mengambil sumpit dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," Neji melakukan hal yang sama dan mulai menikmati santap siang itu.

Selagi makan, Gaara sesekali memandang wajah Neji. Terkadang dia merasa tidak enak karena Neji selalu harus menemaninya kapanpun. Seolah dia menjadi rantai pengekang kebebasan Neji.

Menyadari kalau Gaara berhenti makan, Neji memandang wajah pemuda itu, "ada apa?"

Gaara menggeleng, ragu.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam waktu kau sedang makan. Tidak baik."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," kata Gaara lirih.

Meski tidak percaya, Neji memilih untuk diam saja.

Dan mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sampai isi dari kotak bentou mereka habis tidak bersisa.

"Jam berapa terapi sore dimulai?" Tanya Neji sambil membereskan kotak bentou itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Sensei bilang sekitar jam 3. Itu juga hanya sebentar."

"Masih ada dua jam. Lebih baik kau rebahan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan terapi."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk pasien rawat jalan seperti Gaara. Ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan 2 tempat tidur dan juga sofa.

Neji menyuruh Gaara berbaring sementara dia duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku bawa bacaan.. Juga game," Neji mengeluarkan sebuah majalan koik dan psp dari dalam tasnya, "kau mau yang mana?"

"Bacaan," Gaara mengambil majalah komik itu dari tangan Neji, "sempat-sempatnya membawa beginian."

"Yah—karena aku tahu kau bakal bosan kalau menunggu terus," Neji pun menyalakan pspnya dan mulai bermain.

Baru sebentar mereka mnikmati waktu santai itu, ponsel Neji berdering. Dia pun segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas dan keluar kamar untuk menerima panggilan itu. Dari Temari rupanya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Neji kun,"_ suara Temari terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi. Ada apa, Temari san?"

"_Hmm.. Hari ini Gaara terapi 'kan? Bagaimana kemajuannya?"_

Neji duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kamar itu, "sensei bilang kondisi fisik Gaara sebenarnya sudah siap untuk operasi. Tapi tadi Gaara bilang kalau dia masih ragu, jadi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya."

"_Begitu, ya?"_ Temari terdengar sedih, _"Neji kun, maaf ya. Padahal kau pasti sibuk di akhir kuliahmu. Tapi kau malah menghabiskan waktu mengurusi Gaara."_

"Jangan begitu. Aku menemani Gaara karena aku mau. Aku juga tidak akan konsentrasi melakukan apapun kalau aku tidak memastikan kondisinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"—_Tolong kabari aku terus, ya. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya langsung, tapi aku tidak mau Gaara jadi terbebani."_

"Pasti akan aku kabari keadaan Gaara. Lagipula Temari san bisa menemuinya kapan saja kok. Aku yakin Gaara juga senang."

Temari terdiam sejenak, _"... Mungkin sebenarnya aku takut bertemu dengannya."_

Neji terkejut.

"_Selama ini Gaara selalu saja menderita. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan—aku penyebab dia jadi seperti ini.."_

"Temari San..." Neji berusaha menenangkan 'kakak iparnya' itu, "jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku yakin Gaara tidak akan menyalahkan Temari san."

"Tapi..."

"Gaara sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Dia tidak akan suka melihat keluarganya bersedih karena dia. Jadi aku minta—Temari san jangan punya pikiran kalau Gaara marah pada kalian."

Kali ini Temari terdiam cukup lama sebelum bicara lagi, _"mm.. Kalau begitu ku rasa aku harus menyiapkan mental dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Aku.. Tidak ingin menangis di depannya lagi."_

Neji mengangguk, "itu keputusan yang baik," katanya, "aku menunggu kedatangan Temari san di rumah."

"_Un. Aku pasti datang... Sampai jumpa, Neji kun,"_ Temari pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Neji menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Temari san."

"Neesan?"

Neji duduk di tempatnya tadi, "dia bilang mau datang ke rumah. Tapi entah kapan."

"Oh," Gaara menutup majalah komiknya dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya setiap memandangku."

"Hm.. Aku juga bilang begitu tadi padanya.. Dan dia bilang, akan menemuimu kalau sudah siap mental," Neji mengambil kembali pspnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah Gaara.

Kamar itu kembali diisi oleh keheningan mereka. Neji asik dengan gamenya, Gaara rebahan dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena setelah ini masih ada serangkaian terapi yang harus dia jalani...

.

#

.

"Tadaima!" Neji membuka pintu depan.

Hinata menyambut kedatangannya dan Gaara, "okaeri. Bagaimana terapinya?" Hinata membantu menggantungkan mantel juga syal kedua pemuda itu.

"Dokter senang dengan perkembangan Gaara. Jadi dia tidak lagi perlu mengikuti terapi setiap 3 hari sekali," jelas Neji.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata hinata.

"Mana Hanabi?" Tanya Neji, "biasanya dia yang heboh duluan."

"Hanabi sedang pergi ke shibuya bersama teman-temannya. Tapi dia bilang akan makan malam di rumah," kata hinata, "oiya, tadi di kampus aku bertemu Temari san, dan aku di kasih tempura dan katsu siap goreng. Mau aku siapkan untuk makan malam?"

"Boleh," Neji menyimpan sepatu boot mereka di rak, "ku rasa Gaara juga mau."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku akan buat eggroll juga," dan hinata pun langsung masuk ke wilayah kekuasaannya, dapur.

"Dia itu suka sekali memasak, ya?" Gaara berjalan sambil bertumpu pada dinding.

"Begitulah. Sejak ibu mereka meninggal, hinata yang mengurus segala kegiatan rumah tangga. Makanya dia jadi yamato nadeshiko(1) sejati begitu," Neji membantu Gaara saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Lalu dia dan pacarnya itu... Siapa namanya.."

"Kiba. Kenapa dengannya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kalau dia pemuda yang sangat beruntung, bisa mendapatkan hati hinata."

Neji membuka pintu kamar mereka, "aku juga sering berpikir seperti itu. Tapi memang hinata kelihatannya udah ga bisa pindah ke lain hati," dia membantu Gaara duduk, "asal dia bahagia sih, aku setuju saja," Neji melepas jaketnya.

Gaara pun melepas jaket tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya sedari tadi.

"Kau mau mandi?" Tanya Neji sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan, "aku siapkan ofuronya dulu, ya?!"

"Kau mandi saja duluan. Aku belakangan," Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya.

Neji mengusap kepala Gaara, "jangan tidur dengan perut kosong!"

"Aku tidak tidur. Cuma rebahan saja."

Neji tersenyum, "jangan coba membohongiku. Sejak tadi kau 'kan sudah mengantuk," dia merendahkan wajahnya hingga keningnya menyentuh sisi kepala Gaara.

"Apa?" Gaara bisa merasakan pipinya mendadak menjadi panas.

"Tidak... Hanya ingin memelukmu saja," bisik Neji.

Gaara menjauhkan wajah Neji seketika saat itu, "sudah sana mandi!!"

"Adududuh!! Kasar banget sih!!" Protes Neji seraya melepaskan tangan Gaara dari dagunya, "memang kenapa? Ini cara paling ampuh untuk mencegahmu supaya tidak tidur."

"Tidak harus begini juga 'kan?!" Gaara masih mencoba melawan, tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menang dari Neji.

"Menyerah?" Neji tersenyum puas.

"Terserah kau saja," gumam Gaara dengan wajah yang berubah merah.

Neji menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan telapak tangannya, "kau yakin? Mm.. Maksudku... Ini pertama kali sejak 'lubang' itu muncul."

"Tidak ada lubang dalam ingatanku tentangmu," Gaara memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu, "aku.. Tetap milikmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingat kau yang bermulut manis begini," Neji menyusuri bentuk wajah Gaara, "jangan-jangan malah ingatanku yang berlubang?" Candanya.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara begitu bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan. Neji memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan lembut saat dia menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan mereka saat itu.

"Emm.." Gaara bereaksi saat merasakan tangan Neji menyusup ke balik kausnya.

Neji tak melepaskan ciuman itu sedetikpun, bahkan semakin membawa Gaara tenggelam dalam kehangatan itu..

Kini Neji mencari kehangatan di tempat yang lain. Kali ini yang jadi sasarannya adalah lekuk leher Gaara yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Gaara mencengkram bagian belakang kaos yang dikenakan oleh Neji saat merasakan sentuhan Neji di kulitnya.

Gaara tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Neji lakukan sampai dia sadar kalau kini kaos yang dia pakai sudah lenyap dari tubuhnya. Sentuhan Neji memblokir otaknya untuk memikirkan hal lain. Tubuhnya bereaksi alamiah di setiap tempat yang tersentuh oleh jemari Neji.

Semakin lama keinginan untuk saling memiliki semakin tidak tertahankan lagi. Saat ini Neji telah melepaskan ikat pinggang Gaara dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

Gaara mengerang pelan saat telapak tangan Neji membelai pinggangnya.

Puas menjelajahi tubuh Gaara dengan tangannya, Neji melepaskan sejenak tubuh pemuda itu. Dia duduk dan melepaskan kaosnya sendiri juga menggerai rambutnya yang tadi terikat rapi.

Gaara memejamkan mata saat sekali lagi Neji mencium bibirnya. Dan kali ini Gaara bisa merasakan kalau celana jeansnya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak mau melawan, karena jiwa dan raganya sekarat menuntut kehangatan dari kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan Neji menyingkirkan sisa kain terakhir di tubuh Gaara, lalu dia memandang kaki kanan Gaara yang masih dibalut alat yang membantunya berjalan, "sakit?" Tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng.

Neji tersenyum, lalu ia menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke punggung Gaara sementara yang lain memberi sentuhan yang memanjakan di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Refleks, Gaara membuka kaki kirinya saat merasakan sentuhan itu di tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Neji seerat yang dia bisa dan menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

Mendengar suara erangan pelan dari Gaara, Neji tersenyum. Dia paham benar kalau Gaara bukan tipe yang mudah kehilangan kendali. Bukan berarti Neji tidak menikmati suasana yang nyaris sunyi itu. Dia suka, karena dengan begitu suara Gaara menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dan saat Neji mendengar suara itu, dia tahu Gaara sedang sangat menikmati apapun yang dia lakukan padanya.

Tak seberapa lama, Neji merasakan tubuh Gaara mengejang di bawahnya dan memeluknya makin erat. Dia merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara di lehernya. Lalu tubuh Gaara terasa rileks dalam pelukannya, Neji pun mengakhiri sentuhannya di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam," bisik Neji di telinga Gaara, sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sengaja, senang menikmati reaksi Gaara, "ku rasa, kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menyelesaikan ini," bisiknya lagi dengan nada yang begitu menggoda.

"Si.. siapa.. yang memaksa.." ujar Gaara lirih diantara nafasnya yang berat.

Neji tertawa pelan, "tapi kamu juga tidak menolak," kembali dia mencium leher Gaara dan memberinya tanda kemerahan yang ketara, membuat bergerak-gerak dalam pelukannya, "Baiklah baiklah... kau memang tuan muda yang tidak sabaran," Neji mengangkat kaki kiri Gaara, lalu dia pun mulai menjelajahi bagian dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Ngg.." Gaara menggeliat pelan begitu merasakan kehadiran Neji. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk punggung Neji, wajahnya terbenam di leher Neji dan membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati sensasi yang dia suka itu.

Neji tak bergerak terlalu cepat, dia tidak ingin momen ini terlewat begitu saja, maka dia pun perlahan mengajak Gaara sejenak meninggalkan dunia tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Ahh.. Neji!!"

Gerakan mereka seirama, seolah menari dalam lantunan musik waltz yang harmonis. Neji mencium bibir Gaara saat dia semakin mengurung kekasihnya itu dalam dunia yang menyesatnya.

Tok Tok Tok!!

Ditengah keintiman itu, Neji masih bisa mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dan sepertinya Gaara juga. Tapi Neji tidak berniat berhenti, dia pun menahan mulut Gaara dengan telapak tangannya.

"Niisan, aku mau ke konbini. Ada titipan?" suara Hinata terdengar dari balik pintu yang celakanya... tidak dikunci.

"Tidak ada. Pergilah..." Neji setengah mati berusaha supaya nada suaranya terdengar wajar.

"Baiklah. Aku cuma sebentar," lalu terdengar suara langkah menjauh.

Neji memandang wajah Gaara dan tersenyum jahil, "bahaya sudah lewat."

Wajah Gaara memerah, tapi begitu Neji melanjutkan apa yang tertunda, Gaara tak sanggup melayangkan protes macam apapun.

"Nnn!!" Gaara kembali memeluk leher Neji, membiarkan helai rambut Neji menempel di tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Kesatuan itu telah nyata saat mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan dunia berubah menjadi putih tanpa noda dan merasakan detak jantung mereka bagaikan dua instrumen musik yang melengkapi nada untuk menjadi sebuah lagu yang sempurna....

.

.

Neji mengecup pipi Gaara, "sekarang saatnya kau mandi, tuan muda," Neji membongkar selimut dan menghangatkan tubuh Gaara, "aku akan siapkan ofuro, dan sekarang kau tidak bisa melawan!" lalu dia asal saja memakai pakaiannya.

Gaara cuma memandang sebal pada Neji yang tersenyum puas memandangnya yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"Tunggu sebentar dan aku segera kembali," Neji pun keluar dari kamar untuk menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah dan menyiapkan air panas.

Tak lama, dia kembali ke kamar dan membantu Gaara duduk. Lalu dia melepaskan alat penyangga di kaki Gaara, "ayo. Kalau lebih lama lagi, kau bisa sakit."

"Ku juga belum mandi," Gaara merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya saat Neji menuntunnya berjalan.

"Aku bisa pakai kamar mandi atas."

"Tapi 'kan shower..."

"Shower juga cukup hangat kok," perlahan Neji menuntun Gaara sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Gaara mendorong Neji di ambang pintu masuk ke ofuro, "sudah sana mandi!"

Neji tersenyum nakal, "kenapa malu. Padahal tadi kau santai saja."

"Tadi dan sekarang beda," kata Gaara, "sana pergi!!"

"Iya iya.. galak banget," Neji pun menutup pintu geser itu, "nyamankan diri. Jangan keluar sebelum aku kembali."

"Asal tidak kau tinggalkan aku sampai pingsan di ofuro karena kepanasan."

Neji tertawa mendengar candaan Gaara yang langka itu, "baiklah. Aku juga mandi kalau begitu."

Neji pun kembali ke lantai atas untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang masih sedikit berkeringat. Ternyata mandi dengan shower juga tidak buruk. Siraman air panas membuat tubuhnya rileks. Neji pun keramas dan dengan cepan menyabuni badannya. Setelah memastikan semua bersih, dia menyambar yukata mandi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, 'tugas'nya adalah membereskan seisi kamar. Dengan cekatan dia mengganti seprei juga mengeluarkan selimut baru. Lalu dia juga menggelar futon untuknya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia baru berpakaian dan 'menjemput' Gaara di kamar mandi bawah berikut membawakan pakaian saat itu, Hinata kembali dari konbini.

"... _Aman_," batin Neji tersenyum.

.

#

.

Hari ini.. adalah hari yang penting untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Neji tampak tegang pagi itu. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi karena hari ini adalah hari sidang skripsi yang akan menentukan nasibnya di universitas.

Hanabi memberikan omamori yang dia dapat saat berdoa ke kuil kemarin. Hinata memanjakan Neji dengan masakannya yang seperti memiliki daya magis sehingga sedikit mengendurkan syaraf-syaraf Neji yang kaku. Gaara sendiri sejak semalam melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk menenangkan Neji. Bahkan Hiashi pun menyempatkan diri menelepon keponakannya itu sekedar memberi dorongan moril.

"Baiklah.. Aku berangkat dulu," Neji berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumah yang terbuka.

"Semoga sukses," kata Hinata.

"Neji Nii pasti bisa!!" Seru Hanabi.

"Seperti diantar ke medan perang saja," Neji merapatkan syalnya, lalu dia memandang Gaara, "jangan mentang-mentang hari ini kau sendirian di rumah, jadi berbuat seenaknya," katanya.

"Bukan aku yang harus kau cemaskan," kata Gaara yang berdiri bersandar di dinding, "sudah sana pergi. Kalau terlambat, aku tidak mau tahu."

Neji menghela nafas, "Ok.. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai!!" Hanabi yang paling semangat melambai sampai Neji keluar dari pagar rumah.

"Nah, sekarang kita sarapan. Dan Hanabi, kau juga harus segera sarapan dan berangkat, kalau tidak kau bisa terlambat," Hinata mendorong pundak adiknya kembali ke dapur, "Gaara Kun juga!"

Gaara pun mengikuti kedua gadis itu ke dapur. Saat ini dia sudah lumayan bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jiraiya Sensei juga sudah menyarankan kalau operasi dilakukan secepatnya. Gaara sudah bicara dengan Neji dan Hiashi, juga kedua kakaknya. Mereka bilang setuju apapun keputusannya. Jadilah... Gaara minta waktu 3 hari untuk 'bersemedi' meneguhkan hatinya.

"Makan siangnya aku siapkan pasta. Gaara Kun tinggal panaskan saja di microwave. Bisa 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil memakai mantelnya, "hari ini aku kuliah pagi, jadi tidak bisa menemani Gaara Kun di rumah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah bisa sendiri kok," kata Gaara.

"Iya nih, Neechan. Kalau dimanja terus, kapan sembunya. Iya 'kan, Gaara Nii?" Hanabi memakai kaus tangan wolnya.

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya iya. Maaf," Hinata mengambilkan kotak bentou Hanabi dan memasukkannya dalam tas, "nah, kami pergi dulu. Ittekimasu," Hinata keluar duluan dari dapur.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ajari aku gitar lagi, ya?!" kata Hanabi yang sudah memakai penutup telinganya, "Ittekimasu!!" dia pun menyusul kakak perempuannya.

Gaara menghabiskan sarapannya, roti bakar dan sosis goreng. Setelahnya, dia pun mencucui piring dan akhirnya duduk di kotatsu yang ada di washitsu. Baru saja mau menyalakan televisi, ponselnya berdering. Dia pun mengangkatnya.

"_GAARAAAA!! COBA TEBAK!!!"_ suara Naruto membahana dari sebrang sana. Gaara sampai harus menjauhkan gadget itu dari telinganya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara kalem. Mulai terbiasa dengan suara menggelegar Naruto.

"_Tahu tidak? SI TEMEE KENA FLU!! AHAHAHA!!"_ tawa Naruto terdengar puas.

"Kenapa kau senang kalau Sasuke sakit?"

"_Habisnya—dia selalu ngejek kalau aku ini gampang sakit kalau musim dingin. Tapi tahun ini, dia yang tepar duluan,"_ Naruto kembali tertawa.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "... jadi kau telepon aku pagi-pagi begini cuma mau kasih tahu kalau Sasuke tepar?"

"_IYA!!"_ suara Naruto lugas dan mantab, "terus aku juga mau tanya... Neji San sekarang sidang skripsi 'kan? Dia sudah berangkat?"

"Sudah dari tadi."

"_Ooh.. sayang. Padahal aku mau kasih semangat. Pasti berat ujian di tengah udara dingin. Padahal sebentar lagi liburan natal dan tahun baru."_

"Dia sudah niat."

"_Heemmm.. berarti sekarang Gaara sendirian donk di rumah? Jangan macam-macam lho ya?!"_ kata Naruto sok dewasa.

Gaara tidak menyahuti.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ke apotik dulu beli obat. Siang nanti aku telepon deh, supaya kamu ga kesepian. Ehehehehe. Dah, Gaara."

"Dah," dan Gaara pun menutup ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Jadi malas menonton televisi, Gaara meraih gitarnya yang tergeletak di tatami. Pagi, atau tepatnya subuh tadi, Neji masih sempat menyiapkan gitar, buku dan laptop Gaara di washitsu. Karenanya sekarang Gaara tidak usah naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil benda-benda kesayangannya ini.

Gaara membuka buku musiknya yang penuh dengan coretan. Ada satu lagu yang belum dia selesaikan. Lagu tanpa judul yang dia ciptakan sejak minggu lalu. Gaara mengambil gitarnya dia pun memainkan bait yang tertulis kasar di lembar yang tampak lusuh itu,

"_Ohajiki no houseki taira na chikyuu_

_Hebi no nuke kara happa no osara_

_Matsuri no ato, kimi wa hitori tatazunde ita_

_Namida wo ukabete boku wo mita_

_Yoru mo fuketa goro, omotta yori zutto_

_Yawaraka na kimi no te wo nigirishimete_

_Shizumari kaeru machi wo nukete yuku_

_Tooku, tooku e to, futari, aruite yuku"_

Gaara tampak puas dengan nada itu. lalu dia kembali mencari lirik yang sesuai dengan isi lagu itu. dia mendapatkan nada namun belum menemukan lirik. Sedikit frustasi, Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja melihat foto Hanabi di salah satu rak di bufet televisi... dia pun mencoba menuliskan liriknya...

"Hanabi wo parachute.." sembari mendendangkan apa yang ada dalam otaknya, tangan Gaara terus menulis, "ehon no hoshizora..."

"_Kimi no te wo hiite aruki tsuduketa_

_Ohajiki no houseki taira na chikyuu _

_Hitasura futari de aruki tsuzuketa_

_Hoshizora no shita senro no ue wo _

_Hitasura futari de aruki tsuzuketa"_

Pena bergulir lepas dari tangan Gaara, "... aku harus ucapkan terima kasih pada Hanabi setelah ini," gumamnya.

Hari itu, Gaara habiskan untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sempurna.

Senggang begini, Gaara jadi sering berpikir tentang kegiatannya selama rekaman. Dia merasa.. sangat kehilangan. Dalam sisa ingatannya, dia menemukan dirinya begitu merasa nyaman setiap kali bernyanyi tanpa paksaan seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang, dengan keterbatasan fisiknya, dia jadi seperti terasing dari dunia yang dia suka itu. Sejak kapan hari dia membujuk Neji supaya mengizinkannya rekaman, tapi rupanya Gaara tetap tidak bisa membantah Neji yang terus ngotot akan memberikan izin pada Gaara setelah ujiannya selesai.

Makanya kali ini Gaara berdoa sungguh-sungguh supaya Neji lulus dengan sekali sidang saja dan dia—bisa kembali ke studio rekaman yang dia rindukan.. yah—motifnya berdoa mungkin tidak murni, tapi Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi keinginannya untuk bernyanyi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Yamato Nadeshiko** : cerminan wanita sempurna Jepang. Cantik, anggun, cerdas, pandai dalam segala urusan rumah tangga :D

Di chap kemaren ada yang ketinggalan ya. **Shiritori**. Itu permainan sambung kata yang biasa dimainkan kalau senggang. Aturannya gampang, cuma menyambung dengan suku kata terakhir yang diucapkan. Ex : Ringo, goro, romansu, suika, kanpai, dst. Permainan berakhir kalau ada yang mengucapkan kata dengan huruf akhir **n** (yokan, shinnen, dll). Karena huruf Jepang merupakan suku kata (**a, ka, sa, ta, na , ha, ma, ya, ra, wa. A i u e o, Ka Ki ku ke ko, sa shi su se so, dst**). Jadi tidak ada kata berawal huruf n saja.

XxXxXxXxXx

woohooo... rekor lagiii... 6ribuan dalam 2 hari :D. Padahal kalo niat sih bisa kelar dalam sehari. Tapi dari kemaren Kingdom Hearts masih tetap menang dalam perebutan tempat di otakku :P. Jadi deh, ficnya sempat keteteran :D.

Masih menunggu saran dan kritik dari anda semuaaaa...

Oiya, sekalian mau bilang, **La Familia** diCancel untuk sementara, coz mau namatin TLYM :D. Ihihihihihihihi.

**Disclaimer** :

**Hanabi – Akeboshi =**

_The gem of marbles wheel on the earth_

_The snake passes on leaf plate_

_After festival, you are standing alone_

_I saw tears in your face_

_When the day turn to night, I wonder..._

_I grasp your tender hand_

_We go home with no sounds_

_Far, far away… just the two of us… we walk…_

_Fireworks bloom as a constellation in the picture book_

_I continue walking, still holding onto your hand_

_The gem of marbles wheel on the earth_

_Nothing but us walking_

_Under the stary sky, we cross the path_

_Nothing but us walking away..._


	12. Chapter 12

S e c r e t

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku

Rated: M .. with no lemon X)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Love grows by giving. **

**The love we give away is the only love we keep. **

**The only way to retain love is to give it away.**

**~ Elbert Hubbard ~**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sudah hampir Natal. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali," Neji merapatkan mantelnya.

"Apa Hiashi San jadi pulang?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan di sebelah Neji.

"Ya. Mungkin lusa atau 3 harian lagi. Lihat saja wajah Hanabi yang cerahnya bisa melelehkan tumpukan salju ini," Neji melangkah hati-hati menembus salju dia juga tidak melepaskan pengawasannya dari Gaara.

Ya—meski sekarang Gaara sudah bisa berjalan dengan lumayan normal dengan bantuan alat itu, Neji tetap saja masih overprotective yang sedikit membuat Gaara senewen sendiri.

Hari ini mereka pulang dari Konoha PH. Karena Neji –terpaksa- menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Gaara kembali rekaman karena dia sudah menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya dengan baik, lancar dan tanpa halangan sama sekali. Para dosen sudah dengan senangnya mengumumkan jalannya menuju wisuda di bulan Maret nanti telah terbuka lebar.

Meski separuh niat, Neji mengantarkan juga Gaara menemui Asuma dan mengatakan kalau Gaara sudah siap untuk rekaman. Dan tadi pun Gaara berkenalan kembali dengan staff rekamannya. Entah ilusi atau apa, Neji melihat sikap Pein sedikit melunak dan tidak begitu 'sangar' lagi. Setelah briefing singkat, maka diputuskan jadwal Gaara kembali berjalan seminggu setelah tahun baru. Tadi juga Gaara sempat menyerahkan skrip lagu barunya pada Pein yang dia selesaikan beberapa hari lalu.

"Neji, tunggu sebentar!" Gaara berhenti di etalase sebuah toko pakaian.

"Apa?" Neji menghampirinya, "kau mau beli baju?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tapi bukan buat aku."

"Heh?"

Gaara masuk ke dalam toko itu dan Neji pun mengikutinya meski dengan bingung.

"Selamat datang," sambut pelayan toko itu, "anda mencari apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Gaara memandang sekeliling toko itu, "aku mencari jaket untuk perempuan."

"Oh—hadiah natal untuk kekasih?" seru pelayan toko itu dramatis.

"Bukan. Untuk adikku."

Neji tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal pelayan itu yang tidak bisa 'menggoda' tamunya, _"langka banget ada cowok sekeren Gaara cari kado.. buat adik,"_ batin Neji tertawa. Lalu dia mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi.

"Kau mau cari apa, sih?" tanya Neji pada Gaara yang sedang memilih-milih jaket di sebuah rak.

"Sesuatu untuk Hanabi, Hinata dan Neechan. Aku sudah niat mau beli hadiah natal untuk mereka," Gaara menarik keluar sebuah jumper suit putih berenda, "kalau yang seperti ini cocok buat Hinata, ya?"

"Yang jelas Hanabi tidak akan mau pakai yang seperti itu."

"Bantu aku! Jangan senyum-senyum saja!"

Lalu mereka berdua pun memutari toko itu mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya pantas untuk jadi hadiah natal. Dan akhirnya—Gaara memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah mantel biru tua dengan aksen bulu di tudungnya untuk Temari, lalu mantel putih yang feminin untuk Hinata dan juga mantel coklat bermotif kotak-kotak untuk Hanabi. Setelahnya, mereka pun kembali pulang.

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan reaksi Hanabi saat tahu kau membelikannya hadiah."

"Jangan dibayangkan," Gaara merapatkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Udara musim dingin tahun ini lebih parah dari tahun kemarin.

"Hei—aku lapar. Makan ramen yuk!" ajak Neji.

Gaara memandang pemuda itu, "entah kenapa.. lama-lama aku merasa kau makin ketularan Naruto. Setiap kali keluar, yang diminta cuma ramen."

Neji memutar bola matanya, "ya habis mau gimana? Dingin begini memang enak makan ramen kuah yang panas."

Gaara menghela nafas, "terserahlah," dia mengalah dan mengikuti Neji ke kedai ramen yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

.

"AHH!! GAARA!! NEJI!!"

Mereka berdua sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke ada di dalam kedai itu.

"Hei," Neji mengajak Gaara duduk di meja yang sama, "sejak tadi?"

Naruto menggeleng, "baru saja pesan."

"Oh," lalu Neji pun memesan 2 porsi besar ramen pada pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Saat itu Naruto melirik bawaan Neji dan Gaara, "kalian habis merampok toko?" tanyanya melihat 2 tas kertas besar yang ditaruh Neji di bawah meja.

Neji melirik Gaara yang mengangguk, "sebenarnya tadi dia habis beli kado natal, dan.." Neji merunduk ke bawah meja dan mengaduk-aduk belanjaan Gaara tadi, "ini untuk kalian," dia duduk tegak lagi dan menyodorkan 2 bungkusan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

"Hadiah natal. Maunya aku kasih pas natal nanti, tapi terlanjur bertemu disini.. ya sudah," Gaara meminum teh panas yang disuguhkan gratis di tiap meja, "toh natal nanti kalian bakal punya acara sendiri 'kan?"

"Hee... makasih, Gaara. Boleh dibuka?" Naruto memandang Gaara penuh harap.

"Silahkan saja."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun membuka bungkusan itu dan terperangah melihat isinya, jam tangan yang kalau di sandingkan akan tampak sangat serasi.

"Gaara, ini..." Naruto memandang takjub pada jam tangan yang indah itu, "ini pasti mahal sekali."

"Tidak ada nilai materi yang bisa menggantikan teman," kata Gaara, "itu hanya sebagian kecil dari balas budiku pada kalian."

"Hah.. sejak kapan kau jadi bermulut manis begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya 'kan?" mendadak Neji malah ikut nimbrung, "aku juga kaget lho waktu Gaara mulai bicara manis seperti ini."

Gaara pura-pura cuek sementara Naruto terkekeh.

"Tapi, Gaara... ini benar-benar hadiah yang luar biasa. Makasih..." ujar Naruto, "aku pakai, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto menyikut tangan Sasuke, "kau juga pakai, temee!!"

Menurut, Sasuke pun memakai jam kulit itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau jam itu sangat indah, "thanks, Gaara."

Neji tersenyum melihat Gaara yang juga tampak senang itu.

Pesanan mereka datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka pun segera menikmatinya dan menghangatkan tubuh yang sempat membeku karena cuaca di luar sana. Sambil makan mereka mengobrol, tapi kebanyakan topik yang diangkat adalah seputar wisuda Neji bulan Maret nanti. Yang pasti membuat Neji mengukir sejarah di universitas itu sebagai wisudawan termuda.

Usai makan, mereka jalan bersama sampai ke stasiun dan berpisah karena kereta yang mereka naiki berbeda jurusan. Kereta Naruto dan Sasuke datang terlebih dahulu, baru 10 menit kemudian, kereta yang ditunggu Neji juga gaar sampai.

"Duduklah!" Neji menyuruh Gaara duduk di sebuah tempat kosong di kursi panjang kereta sedangkan dia sendiri berdiri di depan Gaara, "bagaimana kakimu? Sakit?"

"Lumayan sakit karena dingin. Kurasa aku mau berendam di ofuro setelah ini."

"Ide bagus," kata Neji, "umm.. untuk kado ini.. mau kau serahkan langsung juga?"

Gaara mengangguk, "untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Untuk Neesan dan Niisan.. mereka kan bakal ke rumah waktu pesta nanti, jadi akan aku serahkan sendiri."

"Oke," kata Neji.

Saat mereka tiba di stasiun di daerah rumah mereka, salju kembali turun. Neji membenahi sarung tangan rajutannya supaya tangannya tidak beku seketika. Gaara pun merapatkan syal di lehernya juga mantelnya.

Nafas mereka berubah menjadi uap putih beku setiap kali mereka terpaksa mengambil oksigen melalui mulut karena hidung mereka yang terasa beku. Setelah berjalan perlahan menembus salju yang mulai menumpuk di jalananan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah. Neji segera membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berlindung dari hujan salju di naungan atap garasi.

Keduanya pun langsung masuk dalam rumah setelah menucapkan 'tadaima' bersamaan. Hanabi yang muncul pertama kali untuk menyambut mereka.

"Okaeri, Neji Nii, Gaara Nii."

Neji dan Gaara melepas mantel berikut jaket mereka karena suhu di dalam rumah jauh lebih nyaman.

"Lho!! Habis belanja?"

Neji menangkap isyarat dari mata Gaara supaya dia tidak mengatakan apapun, "hmm—ya.. sedikit ini dan sedikit itu," jawabnya dengan bingung karena di kereta tadi Gaara bilang mau menyerahkannya langsung.

Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya penuh curiga.

"Kami ke atas dulu ya?!" Neji membawa tas belanjaan Gaara tadi setelah menggantung mantel dan jaket di gantungan yang khusus bekerja di musim dingin ini.

"Air panas sudah siap kalau mau mandi," seru Hanabi pada dua kakaknya yang tengah menaiki tangga. Lalu dia kembali ke dapur dan membantu Hinata menyiapkan makan malam.

Neji dan Gaara masuk ke kamar mereka, lalu Neji menyimpan belanjaan Gaara dalam lemari, "katanya mau kau kasihkan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

"... Tidak jadi. Besok saja sekalian di pestanya," Gaara melepas jaket juga sweater yang sejak tadi menghangatkan badannya.

"Dasar plin plan," Neji melepas jaketnya, "jadi berendam di ofuro? Biar aku mandi di shower saja."

Gaara memandang Neji, "memang badanmu bisa hangat kalau cuma mandi shower?"

"Heemm.. ya lumayan sih."

"Kalau begitu kau juga berendam di ofuro. Setelah aku," Gaara mengambil satu stel piyama dari dalam lemari, lalu dia berjalan ke pintu, "awas kalau kau mandi shower!"

Neji nyengir, "iya iya, tuan besar."

Gaara pun keluar dari kamar dan pelan-pelan menuruni tangga. Saat itu Hanabi keluar dari dapur.

"Gaara Nii mau mandi?"

"Iya. Kau dan Hinata sudah mandi?"

"Sudah kok. Tadi airpanasnya juga sudah diganti, biar lebih nyaman," kata Hanabi.

"Sebenarnya tidak diganti juga tidak apa-apa kok."

Hanabi tersenyum, "tapi air panas baru memang lebih nyaman kan? Ya sudah, mandi sana. Nanti kedinginan lagi lho."

Gaara mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Hanabi naik ke atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar kaka sepupunya.

"Ya?" Neji membuka pintu, "Hanabi? Tumben mengetuk pintu?"

Hanabi cemberut, "yee—kalau langsung masuk dimarahi, kalau mengetuk malah ditanyai. Kan bingung jadinya?!" protes Hanabi.

Neji tertawa, "maaf maaf, habisnya aneh aja kalau kamu ngetuk pintu. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mau pinjam komputer Tousan, tapi programnya tidak mau jalan. Neji Nii bisa perbaiki?"

"Oh.. Oke. Memang mau kau pakai buat apa?" Neji keluar kamar dan mengikuti Hanabi ke ruang kerja Hiashi.

"Mau kirim email. Tapi browsernya ga mau muncul."

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan di depan kamar Hinata. Neji pun segera menyalakan komputer itu dan mengecek program yang dikatakan Hanabi.

"Sepertinya kena virus," dia membuka laci meja kerja itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah CD, "kau butuh sekarang?"

Hanabi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku scan dulu," dia memasukkan CD itu ke drive dan membiarkan program pembersih virus itu berjalan otomatis, "... sepertinya komputer ini butuh sterilisasi. Pasti akan lama."

"Yaaah.. padahal aku butuh banget."

Neji memandang Hanabi, "kenapa tidak lewat ponselmu saja?"

"... Pulsanya sudah limit. Aku mau rayu Tousan supaya dibayar lebih cepat," gadis belia itu nyengir.

Neji menghela nafas, "padahal ini kan belum akhir bulan. Kenapa sudah sampai limit sih? Ya sudah. Pakai ponselku saja," Neji mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari saku celana.

"Bener boleh?" Hanabi menerima gadget hitam itu dengan takjub.

"Iya pakai saja," Neji berdiri dan membiarkan komputer terus menyala, "turun yuk. Ini pasti butuh 1 jam lebih."

Sebelum turun, Neji menyempatkan diri kembali ke kamar dan mengambil baju bersih. Dia tidak mau kena omel Gaara karena menunda mandi, setelah itu barulah mereka menuju ke lantai dasar.

Sambil membantu –atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu- Hinata menyiapkan makan malam, mereka mengobrol santai sampai akhirnya Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyuruh Neji segera membersihkan diri.

Setelah Neji selesai mandi, mereka pun segera menikmati oden buatan Hinata yang sangat terasa nikmat di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Tadi Otousan telepon," kata Hinata, "baru bisa pulang tanggal 24 malam."

"Mepet sekali," Neji meniup potongan daging ikan di sumpitnya.

"Katanya ada masalah mendadak. Tapi diusahakan pulang lebih cepat kalau bisa."

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa dan lebih banyak diisi celotehan Hanabi yang terus protes karena sang ayah lagi-lagi molor pulang.

.

Selesai makan malam, Neji dan Gaara menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton televisi tanpa beranjak dari kotatsu yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuh mereka; sementara Hanabi membantu kakaknya merapikan sisa makan malam mereka.

"Jadi proses rekaman albummu dilanjutkan Januari nanti?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau siap?"

"Siap saja. Kaunya yang terlalu cemas dan melarangku ini dan itu."

Neji nyengir. Belum lama mereka mengobrol, ponsel Neji –yang diletakkan Hanabi di meja kotatsu- berdering nyaring. Neji pun segera menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"Moshi moshi," sapa Neji.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Sasuke kembali bicara, _"... sa... Sakura.. sudah melahirkan."_

Saat itu Gaara memandangi Neji yang mendadak mematung seperti beku karena berdiri di tengah badai salju dengan kaus dan celana pendek saja. Detik berikutnya mendadak Neji memekik kaget.

"APA?!! KAPAN?!!!"

Hanabi dan Hinata pun langsung buru-buru keluar dapur mendengar suara nyaring Neji yang sangat langka. Mereka bertukar pandang heran dengan Gaara.

Seolah tidak memperdulikan 3 orang lainnya, Neji terus bicara dengan Sasuke via telepon itu, "oh—oke.. aku akan beritahu dia. Pasti... Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok," Neji mematikan sambungan itu, lalu dengan wajah masih antara kaget dan sedikit bingung, dia memandang ketiga orang yang melihat ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Neji?" tanya Gaara.

Neji mengangguk.

"Siapa yang telepon?" tanya Hinata yang tangannya masih basah karena sabun cuci.

"... Sasuke," jawab Neji lirih, "dia bilang... Sakura... baru saja melahirkan..."

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hinata lah yang pertama bicara setelah keheningan itu.

"Wah.. mengejutkan. Bukannya seharusnya masih sebulan lagi?"

"Prematur.. tapi kelahirannya normal," kata Neji.

"Lalu? Anaknya?" tanpa Hanabi yang kini tampak semangat.

"Laki-laki. Kata Sasuke.. sehat sekali."

"Hyaa.. selamat kalau begitu. Jadi.. besok mau menjenguk? Aku ikut yaaaa?!!" pinta Hanabi sepenuh hati.

"Ya.. Sasuke sih minta kami ke sana," Neji melirik Gaara, "kalau kalian mau ikut juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Sungguh?!! Aku ikuuut!!" Hanabi mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar, "adik bayi.. pasti lucu."

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu, "kalau begitu kita harus beli hadiah. Kita patungan saja," usulnya.

Neji menyetujui usulan itu, "besok pagi kita cari hadiah sama-sama dan langsung ke rumah sakit. Oke?!"

"OKE!!" seru Hanabi semangat.

Setelahnya aktivitas berjalan seperti semula. Hinata dan Hanabi kembali ke dapur. Sementara Neji dan Gaara menonton lagi televisi yang sempat terlupakan.

.

#

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, keesokan paginya mereka berempat mencari hadiah untuk anak Sakura dan Itachi. Dan sepertinya kalau masalah seperti ini, para gadis lebih mengerti, jadi Neji juga Gaara sepakat menyerahkan urusan mencari kado pada Hinata dan Hanabi sementara mereka menunggu saja di kafe yang ada di departement store tempat mereka hunting hadiah.

"Hanabi semangat sekali," kata Gaara sambil menikmati coklat panas yang dia pesan tadi.

Neji tersenyum simpul, "aku juga baru tahu kalau dia tipe penyuka sesuatu yang imut. Padahal ku pikir dia itu tomboy sejati."

Mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu Hinata dan nahabi kembali. Sesekali mereka memandang ke luar jendela dimana tampak orang-orang berlalu lalang melintasi jalanan yang tertutup salju tipis.

Sekitar satu setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Hinata dan Hanabi pun menyusul ke cafe dengan membawa sebuah tas berisi hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado bercorak beruang coklat. Lalu dua gadis itu duduk di sisi meja yang bersebrangan dengan Neji dan Gaara.

"Kalian beli apa?" tanya Neji yang sekarang menikmati esspresso ketiga yang dia pesan.

"Standart saja. hanya satu set baju bayi dan beberapa perlengkapannya saja," jawab Hinata.

"Dan uangnya pas sekali. Hanya sisa 120 yen," sambung Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kita langsung ke rumah sakit, kalian mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Neji.

Hinata menggeleng, "tadi aku dan Hanabi sudah jajan sendiri."

"Hem—baiklah. Jadi.. ke rumah sakit sekarang," Neji berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar apa yang dia dan Gaara makan.

Hinata membawa belanjaan mereka dan menghampiri Neji. Saat itu Hanabi sengaja pelan-pelan untuk menunggu Gaara.

"Kakinya sakit?" tanya Hanabi.

Gaara menggeleng, "kalau dingin begini memang sedikit kaku. Tapi tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Jangan paksain diri, ya?! atau—perlu aku gandeng?" Hanabi tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, jangan menyerobot pekerjaanku, ya?!" Neji mendadak sudah ada di depan Hanabi, "menggandengnya itu tugasku."

"Iiih.. curang. Sekali-sekali kan aku juga mau."

Tidak memperdulikan keduanya, Gaara berjalan duluan, "kalian gandengan tangan saja berdua, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok," dia pun menyusul Hinata yang sudah menunggu di pintu keluar cafe itu.

Neji dan Hanabi saling berpandangan dalam diam, lalu mereka pun sama-sama berjalan tanpa suara.

.

Saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit tempat Sakura melahirkan, mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. maka jadilah mereka bersama-sama menuju ke kamar Sakura di lantai 3...

"Wah—kejutan sekali kalian datang kemari," Sakura menyapa dengan wajah sumringah. Itachi berdiri di samping istrinya sambil menggendong anak mereka.

"Sakura San, Itachi San, selamat atas kelahiran bayinya," kata Hinata, "ini—dari kami semua," dia menyerahkan hadiah tadi pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak," Sakura menerima hadiah dalam tas kertas itu.

Lalu Hanabi mendekati Itachi, "boleh aku gendong?"

Itachi tersenyum, "tentu saja," lalu dia pun menyerahkan si bayi pada Hanabi yang sama sekali tidak canggung menggendong tubuh mungil itu.

"Lucunyaaa," Hanabi tersenyum senang melihat wajah si bayi yang tertidur pulas.

Neji, Gaara dan Hinata mendekatinya. Mereka langsung setuju kalau Fuyuki memang imut. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam pekat. Sepertinya darah ayahnya lebih dominan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Fuyuki. Karena dia lahir di musim dingin," kata Sakura dengan nada senang yang luar biasa, "itu nama dari pamannya, lho."

Serentak semua menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sofa bersama Naruto yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Harusnya kalian lihat wajahnya saat Sakura ada di ruang bersalin. Dia bahkan lebih pucat dari Itachi San," Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. sedang yang bersangkutan cuma diam dan berusaha memasang tampang sok cool.

Gaara memandang wajah bayi mungil dalam gendongan Hanabi.

"Gaara Nii mau gendong?"

Gaara segera menggeleng, "a-aku tidak bisa."

"Gendonglah dia, Gaara," kata Sakura, "itu kan keponakanmu juga."

Lalu dengan kikuk, Gaara pun menggendong Fuyuki. Dan saat berat tubuh bayi itu menyapa kedua lengannya, entah kenapa Gaara jadi merasa nyaman, "... mungil.."

Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat itu.

Lalu setelah beberapa menit, Gaara mengembalikan Fuyuki pada Itachi karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Memang sejak tadi Gaara berdiri seperti patung karena takut bergerak sambil menggendong bayi. Itu cukup jadi hiburan bagi semua yang ada di sana.

Itachi membawa Fuyuki kepada ibunya, Sakura pun memeluk putra pertamanya itu. Lalu mereka semua pun sejenak mengobrol santai di dalam kamar itu sampai tiba waktu makan siang.

"Aku lapar nih. Pada mau makan tidak?" tawar Naruto yang sudah berdiri.

"Boleh. Kebetulan aku juga lapar," ujar Itachi, "beli di kantin kan?"

"Dingin begini malas keluar," Sasuke ikutan berdiri, "mau bento apa?" dan bersama Naruto dia mendata makanan yang dipesan. Setelah selesai, mereka bedua pun keluar kamar dan menuju ke kantin.

.

Neji dan yang lain pamit pulang saat waktu sudah menuju ke jam 4 sore. Cuaca sore ini cukup cerah, setidaknya salju tidak menumpuk dan langit lumayan terang, tidak mendung seperti biasa.

Hanabi membenahi syalnya, dia masih tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah imut Fuyuki, "anak bayi itu memang imut banget ya... menggemaskan."

"Tapi lebih mirip ayahnya, ya? Cuma matanya yang menurun dari ibunya," kata Neji.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju ke stasiun yang untungnya tidak terlalu padat. Kereta datang tak lama setelah mereka tiba, dan karena kosong, mereka bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Perjalanan pulang lumayan jauh dari daerah ini, sekitar 1 jam naik kereta jadi mereka pun kembali ngobrol hal-hal ringan. Hinata minta sekalian ditemani belanja ke daerah pertokoan dekat stasiun, jadi mereka semua bisa memilih makanan yang mereka suka untuk malam nanti.

"Eh?!" Neji menoleh ke sebelah kanannya saat merasa sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Tenyata Gaara sudah tidur pulas, "dia tidur."

Hanabi mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah Gaara yang tidur bersandar pada Neji, "Gaara Nii pasti capek, dari tadi jalan terus sih."

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan adiknya, "Niisan.. selama ini, apa tidak ada perkembangan tentang ingatan Gaara Kun?"

"Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu dia mulai bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil. Kebanyakan tentang Sasuke, Naruto dan juga Sakura. Lalu tentang kedua kakaknya juga. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya mengingat."

"Lalu.. urusan pengadilan bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Saat itu Neji menghela nafas, "dihentikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hukum masih bisa dibeli dengan uang," suara Neji datar saat mengatakan hal itu, "pengacara paman tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

"Itu jahat sekali," seru Hanabi, "padahal yang dilakukan ayahnya Gaara Nii itu kan kejam banget."

Neji tersenyum pahit, "dunia tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan," katanya lirih. Mereka pun membisu sampai kereta tiba di stasiun tujuan mereka.

Setelah membangunkan Gaara, mereka segera turun sebelum kereta berjalan lagi. Gaara menguap dan berjalan sambil memegangi lengan mantel Neji.

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu disini saja. Biar aku dan Hinata yang belanja," kata Neji pada Hanabi dan Gaara, "Hanabi, jaga Gaara, ya?!" dia menyuruh Gaara duduk di bangku yang ada di depan stasiun.

"Oke, Neji Nii!! Serahkan saja padaku," Hanabi menghormat ala tentara. Lalu dia memandang kakaknya, "Neechan, aku mau makan sup miso sama telur gulung."

"Baiklah," Hinata mengangguk, "Gaara Kun mau makan apa?"

"Disamakan saja," jawab Gaara masih separuh menguap.

Neji tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara, "sepertinya kau mengantuk sekali."

"Nyemil saja!!" usul Hanabi asal yang entah kenapa malah disetujui oleh Neji.

"Betul juga. Kalau makan pasti tidak ngantuk," lalu dia memberikan uang pada Hanabi, "beli taiyaki(1) atau takoyaki saja, biar hangat."

"Asiiik!!"

"Hhh—itu sih dasarnya kamu saja yang mau jajan," Neji menghela nafas," ya sudah kami belanja dulu," dia pun pergi bersama Hinata menuju ke arah daerah pertokoan yang di sisi kanan stasiun itu.

"Au beli jajan dulu ya. Gaara Nii maunya apa? Takoyaki apa taiyaki?"

"Takoyaki saja... dengan ekstra katsuoboshi(2) dan mayonaise," Gaara bersandar di bangku kayu panjang itu.

"Ihihihi.. pesanan khusus nih. Tunggu, ya?! Jangan sampai ketiduran, lho!!" dan Hanabi pun meluncur cepat ke penjual takoyaki dan taiyaki yang ada di dekat pintu masuk stasiun. Karena harus mengantri, jadi Hanabi kembali lumayan lama. Tapi dia menyempatkan diri membeli susu coklat dan kopi panas di vending machine, kemudian dia pun segera kembali ke tempat Gaara.

"Ini," gadis berambut panjang itu menyerahkan seporsi takoyaki dan sekaleng kopi pada Gaara, lalu dia duduk di sebelahnya, "antrinya panjaaang. Habis cuaca dingin sih.."

Gaara membuka wadah steorofoam yang berisi 6 takoyaki yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Aroma katsuoboshi yang khas membuat selera makan Gaara tergugah dan dia pun segera mengambil batang bambu yang terselip di wadah itu untuk mulai menikmati camilan kesukaannya.

Hanabi sendiri mengeluarkan sebuah taiyaki dari dalam wadah kantung kertas. dia pun langsung mengigit bagian kepala kue berbentuk ikan itu sehingga pasta coklat yang ada di dalamnya luber keluar.

"Enaknyaaaa... paman penjual di sini pasti kasih pastanya rata dari kepala sampai ekor," Hanabi benar-benar menikmati jajanan itu.

Gaara membuka kopi kalengan yang dibelikan Hanabi dan meminumnya. Seketika rasa hangat menyamankan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan Gaara menikmati sisa takoyaki di wadahnya, tapi rupanya udara dingin membuat tubuhnya membutuhkan asupan energi yang lebih.

"Lho—sudah habis?" Hanabi melihat wadah di tangan Gaara sudah kosong, "mau lagi? Aku tadi beli 3 porsi kok. Niatnya buat di rumah nanti, tapi kalau Gaara Nii masih mau ya dimakan saja," dia mengeluarkan satu wadah lagi dari dalam kantung palstik dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara.

"Benar tidak apa-apa kau makan?"

Hanabi nyengir, "tenang saja, aku beli taiyaki banyak kok. Gaara Nii mau habiskan takoyakinya juga ga masalah."

"Ya sudah, aku makan kalau begitu," Gaara menerima wadah itu dan makan lagi.

Hanabi tersenyum geli melihat Gaara yang lahap menyantap panganan berbentuk bulat itu. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Hanabi melihat sekelompok anak perempuan yang bergerombol di depan sebuah toko sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Gaara.

"_Ada yang tergoda lagi sama Gaara Nii. Tapi Gaara Nii memang cakep sih,"_ Hanabi melirik pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya yang cuek pada sekitarnya demi menikmati takoyaki. Hanabi pun menghabiskan taiyakinya dan meminum susu coklat panas kalengan yang dia beli.

Tak begitu lama, Neji kembali bersama Hinata sambil membawa 2 kantung plastik besar yang penuh berisi belanjaan mereka.

"... Kalian habis merampok?" Gaara takjub melihat apa saja yang dibeli dua sepupu itu.

"Hinata nih. Lihat ini dibeli, lihat itu dibeli," Neji menaruh kantung di kedua tangannya di sebelah Gaara.

Hinata tertawa pelan, "habisnya—kalau ada tenaga laki-laki kan jadi bisa belanja kebutuhan sampai empat hari," katanya.

"Aah.. takoyaki.. mau!!" tanpa basa-basi Neji langsung melahap bulat-bulat takoyaki yang ada di tusukan yang dibawa Gaara.

"AH!! Ini kan katsuoboshinya paling banyak!!" protes Gaara seketika.

"Ups.. maaf.. habis menggoda sekali sih," Neji mengunyah takoyaki itu dan malah menikmati wajah cemberut Gaara.

Saat itu Hanabi menoleh ke arah gerombolan anak perempuan tadi, dan dia tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah kecewa mereka. Bukan hal yang sering dilihat kalau seorang cowok makan disuapi oleh cowok lain –walau nyatanya tidak begitu-. Jadi Hanabi bisa memastikan kalau cewek-cewek itu tahu ada hubungan khusus diantara 2 pemuda tampan ini. Sambil cekikikan dia berdiri lagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Beli takoyaki lagi. Pasti kurang deh," katanya sambil menyerahkan kantung kertas berisi taiyaki pada Hinata.

Setelah Hanabi kembali sambil membawa 3 porsi takoyaki yang lain, mereka pun pulang ke rumah yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun. Hari sudah beranjak gelap dan udara makin dingin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hanabi membantu Hinata menata belanjaan ke dalam kulkas dan menyuruh supaya Neji atau Gaara mandi duluan sebelum mereka.

"Kau mandi duluan sana," kata Gaara.

Neji melepas sweaternya, "tumben? Biasanya kau mau cepat-cepat mandi kalau sampai rumah."

"Lagi malas," Gaara menggantung sweater di balik pintu.

Saat itu Neji menghampiri Gaara dan menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu.

"Apa?"

Kali ini Neji menyentuhkan keningnya pada Gaara, "... hm... ga demam kok."

"Memang aku tidak sakit."

Neji belum melepaskan Gaara, "habis kau tadi lesu banget sih... kan jadi kepikiran," sejenak mereka diam dalam pose seperti itu. "... hm?" Neji melepaskan Gaara dan tersenyum geli, "kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu? Jangan-jangan demam beneran?" katanya tanpa nada serius sama sekali.

Gaara mendorong Neji menjauh dan dia pun duduk di tempat tidur. Neji mengikutinya dan merangkul pundak Gaara, "kadang kau ini bisa jadi sangat manis sekali lho. Kau niat menggodaku, ya?"

"Siapa yang begitu?" Gaara memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

Neji makin senang dengan reaksi Gaara yang seperti itu, "jadi ingin memakanmu," dipeluknya pinggang Gaara dan dengan mudah dia menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu ke kasur. Dengan penuh kemenangan, Neji tersenyum pada Gaara, "keberatan?"

Gaara diam sebentar, tapi toh akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itu membuat Neji semakin senang, "kalau begitu..." dia merendahkan kepalanya, "itadakimasu," dan bibirnya pun langsung mengklaim bibir Gaara sebagai miliknya...

.

#

.

Kemudian, seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan, Hiashi pun datang tepat pada malam natal. Hanabi menyambut ayahnya itu penuh suka cita. Terlebih saat dia dapat hadiah natal berupa sebuah anting lucu berbandul lumba-lumba biru.

"Makasih, Tousan... ini cantik sekali," Hanabi langsung memakai anting itu.

Lalu Hinata mendapat gelang perak yang indah, berbandul ukiran berbentuk malaikat, "terima kasih, Otousan... aku akan simpan ini baik-baik," gadis itu juga langsung memakai gelang di tangan kirinya.

Neji dan Gaara juga dapat. Keduanya kebagian dompet kulit yang sama persis. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Hiashi tahu kalau sebenarnya dompet mereka sudah tidak layak pakai lagi.

"Jadi pesta natalnya besok malam? baguslah—aku jadi bisa tidur dulu," kata Hiashi yang sedang menikmati mangkuk nasi keduanya.

"Tousan mau jadi kelelawar? Masa pagi-pagi tidur?" Hanabi duduk di sebelah Hiashi, masih belum menghabiskan porsi pertamanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaan baru saja selesai, jadi malam ini Tousan mau tidur tanpa diganggu," kata Hiashi.

"Jadi... besok yang hias rumah cuma aku, Neji Nii dan Gaara Nii aja donk," Hanabi mengambil lagi daging sukiyaki dari panci yang ada di tengah meja kotatsu.

Hiashi heran dengan itu, "memang Hinata mau kemana?"

"Yah—Tousan pake tanya lagi. Ya pasti pergi sama Kiba San, lah. Sama siapa lagi," Hanabi melirik jahil pada kakak perempuannya.

"Hanabi..." desis Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh... begitu rupanya. Kalau besok bisa bangun, Tousan bantu deh menghias pohon itu," Hiashi melirik cemara yang sudah bertengger manis di sudut ruangan itu.

Selesai makan malam, mereka masih berkumpul di sana untuk melepas kangen. Hiashi bilang ingin melihat Uchiha cilik yang baru saja lahir. Neji dan Gaara menyanggupi untuk mengantarnya. Lalu mereka berbincang santai, kebanyakan mengenai rencana tahun baru. Setelah ohsouji (3) di malam tahun baru, Hiashi mengusulkan supaya mereka semua pergi ke kuil Meiji dan menikmati suasana tahun baru di luar rumah.

Usulan itu disambut oleh Hanabi dengan semangat, Hinata juga. Neji dan Gaara pun menyanggupi. Jadi... keputusan sudah bulat dan tahun baru kali ini berlangsung dengan tujuan utama, kuil Meiji, yang berarti mereka harus menyiapkan fisik supaya sanggup berdesakan dengan ratusan iranh yang pastinya akan memadati kuil utama di kota Tokyo itu.

Mereka semua beranjak tidur saat jarum jam dinding sudah menunjuk ke pukul 11. usai saling mengucapkan 'oyasumi' semua pun masuk dalam kamar masing-masing...

.

Neji mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama lalu menggelar futon dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan, "kau yakin kuat?"

"Apanya?"

Neji duduk di atas futon dan memeluk gulingnya, "ya berdesakan di Meiji nanti. Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Selama tidak terluka, aku pasti baik-baik saja," Gaara membongkar selimutnya.

Neji menghela nafas, "kau sih... kenapa juga tidak mau operasi?"

"Biaya operasi pasti sangat mahal. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Hiashi San. Begini saja... sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Saat itu Neji melepaskan gulingnya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelah Gaara, "kau bisa bertumpu padaku," katanya.

"... Ya. Aku tahu itu."

Neji mengusap pipi Gaara sebelum memberinya sebuah ciuman yang lembut di bibirnya, "sudah larut, tidurlah," dia membaringkan Gaara dan melepas alat di kaki Gaara. Dia bisa melihat lilitan alat itu membekas jelas di kaki Gaara. Juga bekas luka yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang, "oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Neji beranjak untuk mematikan lampu sebelum kembali ke futon dan berbaring. Keheningan malam itu membuat mereka dengan segera terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

#

Keesokan harinya, Hinata pergi jam 10 pagi, dijemput oleh Kiba –dan Akamaru pastinya-, Temari telepon, bilang kalau dia dan Kankurou akan datang jam 5 sore nanti. Maka sekarang, Hanabi, Neji juga Gaara sudah siap untuk menghias ruang washitsu di rumah itu sebagus mungkin. Mereka sepakat membiarkan Hiashi tidur sampai puas tanpa gangguan apapun.

Hanabi bersenandung lagu-lagu natal sambil menghias pohon cemara itu. Bola-bola berkilau, boneka-boneka berbentuk santa dan rusa, juga lampu-lampu yang indah berwarna-warni segera meramaikan suasana di ruangan itu.

Gaara bertugas untuk membuat hiasan dari kertas berbagai warna bersama Neji. Yang namanya laki-laki, pasti kerjaan tangan begitu hasilnya kacau dan itu langsung menuai protes dari Hanabi.

"Yaaah!! Melipatnya kok acak-acakan gitu sih?!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini juga sudah paling rapi,'" kata Neji yang menunjukkan lipatan yang niatnya dibentuk bunga tapi nyatanya lebih mirip muka kodok.

Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya, "uuuhh.. masa iya aku yang harus melipatnya juga?"

"Kalau kau mau?" Neji nyengir dan menyodorkan kertas lipat pada Hanabi.

Jadilah... sambil menggerutu akhirnya Hanabi ikut duduk di meja kotatsu yang tidak dinyalakan dan melipat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja persegi itu.

.

"Ohayou..." Hiashi muncul saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk makan siang.

Hanabi –yang masih sedikit bete- memandang ayahnya, "ohayou apanya, Tousan? Yang ada juga konnichiwa."

Pria berambut panjang –khas keluarga Hyuuga- itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang jarum jamnya menunjuk ke angka 1, "ya ampun... aku tidur atau pingsan, ya?" Hiashi duduk di sebelah Hanabi yang ternyata jago melipat kertas.

"Kalian bikin apa?" tanyanya.

"Bunga kertas untuk hiasan. Tapi Neji Nii dan Gaara Nii ga bisa melipat, jadi aku deh yang ngerjain," gumam Hanabi dengan nada jengkel.

"Ya maaf," Neji menyelesaikan 'bunga kodok'nya yang entah keberapa.

Saat itu Hiashi mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai melipatnya. Hasilnya...

"Waaah!! Tousan jago!!" Hanabi memandang hasil lipatan ayahnya dengan takjub.

Neji dan Gaara memandang dengan tatapan yang sama, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hiashi pintar melipat.

"Kaget juga, ternyata masih bisa. Padahal sudah lama tidak mengerjakan yang seperti ini," Hiashi mengagumi karyanya sendiri.

Lalu Neji berdiri, "kalau begitu... kami berdua siapkan makan siang dulu, ya?" dia menarik tangan Gaara supaya pemuda itu berdiri.

"Mau kabur, ya?!" tuduh Hanabi.

"Kan sudah ada yang lebih jago dari kami," dan Neji pun menyeret Gaara ke dapur. Dia menyuruh Gaara duduk sementara dia mengaduk-aduk lemari es.

"Memang kau mau masak apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata tadi meninggalkan katsu yang siap goreng, juga gyoza," Neji mengeluarkan wadah tupperware yang berisi apa yang dia sebutkan tadi, "yup—tinggal buat sup tahu saja supaya hangat.

"Aku bantu," Gaara berdiri dan menghampiri Neji yang sedang menyalakan kompor.

"Ya sudah, kau urus gyouzanya. Biar aku yang goreng katsu dan masak sup."

Maka kedua pemuda itu pun menyiapkan masakan ala kadarnya. Neji tampak terbiasa dengan seluruh peralatan dapur, sementara Gaara terlihat canggung karena dia memang jarang masuk dapur, apalagi memasak begini...

.

"Makanan sudah siap," Neji memanggil Hanabi dan Hiashi, "kita makan di meja makan saja, ya?!" katanya saat melihat ruang washitsu yang masih berantakan.

Hiashi lalu mengajak putri bungsunya untuk menyelesaikan lipatan terakhir mereka dan bergabung dengan Neji dan Gaara di meja makan yang menjadi satu di ruang dapur yang luas itu.

"Meja ini jarang sekali dipakai, ya?" Hiashi melihat meja kayu itu masih tampak berkilau seperti baru.

"Habis sekarang lebih suka makan di washitsu," Hanabi mengambil sebuah gyouza dan memakannya langsung.

"Perlu perombakan lagi sepertinya," ujar Hiashi.

"Iiih—Tousan ini tiap pulang pasti bawaannya mau renovasi rumah," Hanabi menyendok tahu dari mangkuk supnya.

Hiashi hanya tertawa pelan.

Selesai makan, Hanabi lah yang membereskan semuanya. Neji dan Gaara merapikan ruang washitsu, menata bunga-bunga kertas itu di dinding dan juga di segala penjuru ruangan itu. Sementara Hiashi memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

Hinata kembali pukul 3, diantar oleh Kiba yang menolak dengan halus untuk ikut pesta di rumah kekasihnya dengan alasan, 'ini pesta keluarga, aku tidak mau menganggu,' dan dia pergi setelah memberi ciuman di pipi Hinata.

Lalu gadis itu –dengan wajah merah padam- masuk ke dapur dan menyimpan strawberry cake yang dia beli tadi ke dalam kulkas, kemudian tanpa basa-basi dia pun segera menyiapkan hidangan untuk pesta nanti. Semua paham kalau Hinata sudah masuk dapur, berarti dia tidak bisa diganggu.

Selesai menghias ruangan, Neji dan Gaara membongkar kotatsu dan mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Ruangannya jadi bagus," Hanabi memandang puas pada ruang washitsu yang sudah berubah ceria, dia melirik jam dinding, "sudah jam setengah 5, lebih baik aku ganti baju."

"Kau benar. Sebentar lagi Temari San dan Kankurou San datang. Ga lucu kalau kita menyambutnya dengan pakaian seperti kuli begini," Neji membenahi ikatan rambutnya.

Kemudian mereka pun segera masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan berganti pakaian.

"Kau mau pakai yang mana?" Neji membuka pintu lemari pakaian mereka lebar-lebar. Dia mengeluarkan kaus lengan panjang, hem coklat dan celana panjang hitam.

Gaara mengambil kaus biasa dan jeans, lalu menambahnya dengan sweater, "begini saja."

Neji tersenyum, "mau bagaimana pun kau tetap menarik kok," katanya.

Gaara mencoba tidak memperdulikan rayuan gombal Neji meski mukanya benar-benar mengkhianati pikirannya.

Setelahnya, pukul 5 lebih sedikit, yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Temari dan Kankurou datang dan membawa seekor ayam panggang utuh yang membuat siapapun yang mencium aromanya langsung menjadi lapar. Tanpa menunggu lagi, akhirnya pesta pun dimulai.

Gaara kemudian memberikan hadiah natal yang dia beli dengan Neji untuk orang-orang yang ada di sana. Dan dia senang melihat kalau semua senang dengan hadiah darinya. Kankurou pun tampak senang dengan sepasang sarung tangan rajutan berwarna krem, sementara Hiashi mengagumi dasi juga ikat pinggang sepasang yang dia dapat.

Neji tersenyum pada Gaara saat itu.

Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah. Makanan dan kue yang disajikan ludes tak tersisa. Hiashi dan Kankurou sekarang malah ngobrol sambil minum sake. Waktu mereka menawarkan pada Neji juga Gaara, keduanya langsung menolak.

"Jadi bulan depan kau sudah mulai bekerja lagi?" tanya Temari pada Gaara di sela pesta itu.

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, ya? Kalau lelah kau harus istirahat."

"Aku tahu," Gaara memandang sosok kakak perempuannya itu. Satu yang Gaara ingat tentang Temari, bahwa kakaknya itu tipe orang yang panikan kalau adik-adiknya sakit.

Keceriaan hari itu berlanjut sampai pukul 10 malam. Meski Hiashi sudah ikut memaksa, tapi rupanya Temari dan Kankurou tidak bisa dibujuk untuk menginap. Saat Gaara dan Neji mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang, Temari bilang kalau dia mau ikut melihat bayi Sakura, Neji berjanji akan mengabari kapan mereka akan pergi.

Setelah kedua kakak Gaara pergi, Neji pun mengajak Gaara masuk lagi karena salju mulai turun. Di dalam, tenyata semua sudah beres-beres. Dan karena kelelahan akibat pesta barusan, mereka memutuskan untuk merapikan ruangan itu besok saja. bahkan Hinata menyerah untuk mencuci piring kotor sekarang. Jadilah—mereka langsung menuju ke kamar dan berniat untuk langsung tidur.

.

Malam itu, tidur nyenyak Neji terusik oleh suara-suara samar yang terdengar di telinganya. Dengan paksa dia membuka mata dan memfokuskan apa yang dia dengar. Suara rintihan...

Neji langsung duduk dan memandang ke arah Gaara. Dia terkejut melihat Gaara tampak kesakitan dan terus merintih sambil mencengkram selimutnya. Neji segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara supaya pemuda itu terbangun.

Butuh waktu sebelum akhirnya mata Gaara terbuka. Tubuhnya masih mengigil dan basah karena keringat, "... Neji?"

Neji mengusap wajah Gaara dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan, "kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan, "aku takut, Neji..."

"Shh... ada aku di sini," Neji melonggarkan cengkraman Gaara pada selimut dan menggenggam jemarinya, "aku akan menemanimu. Tidurlah lagi!" katanya.

"Tidak mau..."

Neji masih mengusap wajah Gaara, "mimpi itu tidak akan datang lagi. Aku janji..."

Merasakan kehangatan Neji, Gaara pun kembali mengantuk, "tetaplah disini... di sampingku," Gaara sedikit menggeser badannya, isyarat supaya Neji berbaring di sebelahnya.

Neji akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Gaara mengandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji yang selalu dia suka.

"Oyasumi, Gaara..."

Tak ada jawaban dari si rambut merah itu, karena dia sudah kembali pulas dalam kehangatan pelukan Neji.

Merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang teratur, Neji tersenyum, lalu dia membenahi selimut dan memejamkan mata untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

#

.

Waktu berjalan seolah berlari begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka pesta di hari natal, sekarang sudah tiba saatnya ohsouji. Seperti keluarga yang lain, keluarga Hyuuga pun disibukkan dengan jadwal tahunan mereka untuk membersihkan rumah besar-besaran. Mulai kamar pribadi, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi sampai garasi.

Kegiatan itu dimulai dari pagi hari dan belum hampir selesai saat malam menjelang. Setelah kerja bakti gila-gilaan itu, akhirnya semua berkumpul di kotatsu dan Hinata menghidangkan mochi yang dimasak dengan kematangan yang sempurna.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara.

"Sungguhan? Gaara Nii kan suka banget maksain diri," Hanabi mengambil septong mochi ke piring kecil dan memakannya.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa," tegas Gaara.

"Kalau memang sakit, tidak usah ke kuil. Kita bisa rayakan tahun baru di rumah saja,' ujar Hiashi.

Gaara menggeleng segera, "jangan. Sudah direncanakan lama, jangan sampai batal karena aku. Lagipula.. aku bisa tidur di perjalanan nanti."

Semua memandang Gaara sejenak dan tanpa kata, mereka sepakat untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Mochi dan teh hijau yang disajikan Hinata telah dengan suksesnya membuat pikiran ruwet dan lelah mereka hilang. Lalu Hanabi menyalakan televisi untuk menonton acara khas tahun baru.

"Aaah—bosaaan. Masa acaranya lawakan melulu sih?!" Hanabi memindah-mindah channel televisi sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di channel musik, "AAH!!"

Pekikan Hanabi merebut perhatian semua orang di sana.

"Apa, Hanabi? Mengagetkan saja," ujar Hiashi yang nyaris menyemburkan tehnya, lalu dia pun menoleh ke arah televisi saat Hanabi membesarkan volumenya. Saat itu barulah ketahuan apa yang menyebabkan Hanabi memekik seperti itu.

Di layar televisi kini tampak sampul dari album single milik Gaara. Si pembawa acara mengatakan kalau album ini menjadi salah satu dari best album yang terjual di tahun ini. Ditambah dengan misteri jati diri Nightshade, album ini telak menjadi bahan perbincangan dimana-mana.

"CD pertama Gaara Nii," Hanabi melirik ke arah Gaara, "benar-benar jadi biang gosip."

"Aku salut sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa mengungkap jati diri Night Shadow," ujar Hinata.

Gaara diam saja membiarkan Neji tertawa.

Lalu acara itu pun memutarkan klip single pertama Nightshade yang dibuat dalam bentuk animasi.

_yuube no tsuki no ototoi no nokori no _

_haru no nioi de me ga sameru_

_watashi no suki na suniikaa de kayou_

_michi ni saita sakura namiki_

_mimi no saki de wa shi gatsu no mushi no uta ga_

_kokoro wo furuwasu you ni kanaderu kara_

_akane zora ni mau hana bira no naka_

_yume dake wo shinjite kake nukero_

_hitomi ni wa mirai ga kagayaite iru_

_sou haru da kara_

Hanabi ikut menyanyikannya karena dia sudah hafal lagu itu di luar kepala, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengubur diri hidup-hidup dari pada mendengarkan lagunya sendiri. Neji pun mati-matian supaya tidak tertawa.

#

Jam 10 malam, mereka semua sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kuil Meiji. Hiashi memilih memakai mobil pribadi, karena sarana umum pastinya penuh sesak, Dan mobil pun meluncur mulus di jalanan yang kosong.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, dia benar-benar tidur selama perjalanan. Kali ini Hanabi duduk di pinggir dan membiarkan Gaara tidur nyaman bersandar pada Neji.

Akhir perjalanan tidak semulus awalnya, begitu masuk ke wilayah kuil Meiji, alanan sudah penuh sesak oleh ratusan orang yang memiliki niat sama, berdoa untuk awal tahun yang lebih baik. Hiashi terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya cukup jauh dari Torii(4) utama kuil Meiji.

"Sepertinya butuh perjuangan untuk sampai ke barisan paling depan," Hiashi merapatkan jaket tebalnya, "supaya tidak terpisah, lebih baik kita bergandengan."

"Okeee," Hanabi dengan suka cita memeluk lengan ayahnya. Dan Hinata di lengan yang lain.

"Aku di belakang saja dengan Gaara," kata Neji, "kalau terpisah, saling tunggu saja di mobil."

"Ide yang bagus," kata Hiashi, "nah—ayo maju!!"

Hanabi tertawa, "seperti mau perang saja."

Kemudian dengan semangat seratus persen, mereka pun menerobos ke sela orang-orang yang berhimpit di jalanan menuju ke kuil utama. Neji memegangi pundak Gaara supaya pemuda itu tidak terjatuh.

"Kau masih kuat?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk. Kakinya memang tidak terasa sakit, malah badannya yang terasa sakit disana-sini karena sering bertubrukan dengan siku orang lain. Setelah perjuangan hampir 1 jam, mereka berlima pun berhasil sampai ke barisan depan. Mereka pun segera melemparkan uang sumbangan dalam wadah yang tersedia dan mulai berdoa.

"Tousan—ambil ramalan yuk!!" Hanabi menyeret ayahnya ke samping kiri kuil setelah mereka selesai berdoa. Maka semua mengikuti Hanabi dan menuju ke sebuah bangunan kayu yang dijaga oleh dua orang miko (5).

Kemudian satu per satu mereka semua mengambil kertas ramalan yang terikat di sebuah anak panah. Berharap, semua membuka ramalan itu bersamaan.

"Yaah.. kenapa aku dapat kesialan?" keluh Hanabi, "berarti tahun depan bakal suram nih."

"Hanya ramalan, jangan terlalu percaya," Hiashi menepuk kepala putrinya.

"Aku gantungkan dulu di pohon (6)," dan Hanabi pun berlari menuju pohon yang ada di dekat sebuah sumur, lalu mengikatkan kertas ramalannya tadi di salah satu ranting. Dia mengatupkan tangan dan menundukkan kepala sebentar sebelum kembali ke tempat keluarganya.

"Uuuh—cuma aku yang dapat sial. Curaaaang!!" keluhnya begitu tahu yang lain mendapat ramalan untung, bahkan keberuntungan besar."

Semua cuma tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hanabi yang cemberut. Saat itu Hinata membujuk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang dan makan mie soba. Kau boleh makan sesukamu," kataya sambil merangkul pundak Hanabi.

Masih cemberut, Hanabi menjawab, "ga ditawari juga aku niat makan sepuasnya kok."

Setelahnya, mereka semua meninggalkan kuil itu dan kembali ke mobil. Hiashi pun segera melajukan kendaraan itu menjauh dari keramaian.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti yang ditawarkan Hinata, gadis itu pun segera menyajikan mie soba yang menjadi makanan khas tahun baru. Semua kembali berkumpul di kotatsu dan menikmati santapan lezat itu.

"Berarti besok tinggal keluarkan osechi," Hiashi menerima semangkuk soba dari putrinya, "kalau begini terus... Makan enak terus... rasanya aku tidak mau kerja lagi."

"Ya sudah, Tousan dirumah saja," kata Hanabi yang moodnya langsung membaik begitu menikmati masakan kakaknya.

Enak-enak mengobrol, mendadak ponsel Gaara berdering nyaring. Sedikit terburu-buru, pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji.

Gaara berdiri sebelum menjawab, "Pein San," dan dia pun keluar dari washitsu untuk menerima telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Gaara saat dia keluar ke koridor rumah.

"_Gaara... maaf mengganggu di malam tahun baru begini,"_ suara Pein terdengar –kalau telinga Gaara tidak salah menangkap- senang sekali di sebrang sana, _"tapi aku dapat kabar gembira untukmu."_

Gaara mendengarkan tanpa maksud menyela sedikitpun.

"_Lagumu... Akanezora... diminta oleh sutradara sebuah film produksi Konoha dan akan_ _dijadikan Original Soundtrack. Syuting film akan dilaksanakan musim semi nanti."_

Hening... Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"_... Halo? Gaara? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ah? Ya... ya aku dengar," jawab Gaara akhirnya, masih takjub pada apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"_Ini kesuksesan tertinggi yang pernah aku dapat. Kau termasuk baru di dunia ini, tapi lagumu sudah dilirik sutradara kenamaan."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Sekedar tambahan, aktor yang bermain dalam film itu adalah Sasori. Dia sepupumu kan?"_

"Iya."

"_Jadi kurasa proyek ini akan menjadi langkah besarmu dalam industri musik. Selamat, ya!_

Lalu Gaara menyanggupi ajakan Pein untuk menghadiri syukuran yang dibuat oleh para staff yang akan diadakan tanggal 3 nanti di sebuah resto di daerah Akihabara. Kemudian obrolan selesai, Gaara kembali ke dalam washitsu dan duduk lagi di sebelah Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang diikuti pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari 3 Hyuuga yang lain.

Maka Gaara menceritakan isi pembicaraannya dengan Pein barusan. Jelas itu langsung membuatnya mendapatkan ucapan selamat yang menghebohkan dari keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Gaara Nii... selamat!!!" seru Hanabi, "pasti setelah ini Nightshade akan lebih terkenal lagi."

"Selamat, Gaara Kun. Tapi—setelah ini pasti Gaara Kun akan semakin sibuk, ya?!"

Hiashi menepuk pundak Gaara, "selamat, ya? Paman bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Neji tersenyum melihat muka Gaara yang tersipu seperti itu, "ahh—jadi setelah wisuda aku bakal disibukkan dengan jadwal kegiatan Gaara yang makin padat, nih," kata Neji sengaja dengan nada menggoda.

"Berjuanglah, pak manager," Hanabi nyengir.

"Ramalan tahun baru Gaara Kun langsung terbukti, ya? Kesuksesan besar," Hinata mengambil mangkuk soba Gaara dan mengisinya lagi.

Sisa malam tahun baru itu diisi dengan keceriaan yang hampir overdosis. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka semua pun pulas beralas tatami dan dihangatkan oleh kotatsu. Telebisi menyala sia-sia, salju pun turun tanpa suara di luar sana. Namun musim dingin tak bisa mengalahkan kehangatan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fiuh... akhirnya.. setelah sempat terabaikan, ini fic jalan lagi. Gomen buat semua yang nunggu-nunggu. Saia baru bisa bayar hutang sekarang. ^^

Berhubung masih dalam suasana Idul Fitri, saya pribadi mengucapkan MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. Bila ada kesalahan, baik sengaja walaupun tidak sengaja, semoga bisa dimaafkan dengan tulus. Amin =)

.

Seperti biasa... penjelasan istilah-istilah yang mungkin masih asing =)

Taiyaki : jajanan mirip wafel yang berbentuk seperti ikan. Tradisionalnya berisi pasta kacang merah, tapi sekarang sdah tersedia berbagai isian, mulai coklat, keju hingga selai.

Katsuoboshi : irisan daging ikan tongkol asap. Rasanya sangat khas dan menjadi bumbu pelengkap takoyaki atau okonomiyaki.

Ohsouji : kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk membersihkan rumah saat 3 hari sampai malam menjelang tahun baru. Diharapkan dengan ini semua kekotoran (kesialan, duka, kehilangan, dosa dsb) bisa disingkirkan sehingga rumah pun siap menyambut hari baru yang lebih bersih.

Torii : Gerbang Kuil. Berwarna merah dan memiliki nilai spiritual dan budaya yang sangat kental. Dipercaya torii adalah gerbang penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia roh.

Miko : gadis kuil yang bekerja sebagai penjaga kios yang ada di kuil-kuil besar. Berseragamkan kimono putih dan hakama merah. (Jangan disamain kaya' Miko di To Love You More ya!! Ini Miko modern XD)

Kebiasaan lain orang Jepang saat tahun baru adalah menarik ramalan. Dan apabila mendapat kesialan, biasanya kertas ramalan akan digantung di pohon yang tersedia di kuil. Pohonnya pun adalah pohon tua yang terjaga dan dianggap sakral oleh para petinggi kuil. Dimaksudkan supaya ramalan itu disucikan oleh roh yang menghuni pohon tersebut.

.

Oke.. sekarang... saya menunggu ripiu dari anda semua XD


	13. Chapter 13

S e c r e t

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Love is the only freedom in the world **

**~ Kahlil Gibran~**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Musim semi telah mewarnai Tokyo dengan lembutnya warna sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Minggu lalu Neji telah diwisuda. Hiashi sampai rela pulang ke Jepang meski dia ada rapat penting di Shanghai keesokan harinya. Dia tampak sangat bangga terhadap ponakannya itu.

Tapi Neji tak bisa langsung bersantai selepas berakhirnya jenjang pendidikan tingginya itu karena jadwal kerja Gaara sudah memenuhi agendanya. Sehari setelah wisuda, dia –yang kini resmi menjadi manager Gaara- rapat dengan para staff yang akan memulai proses pembuatan film layar lebar yang akan memakai lagu Gaara sebagai Original Soundtracknya.

Gaara jelas tidak ikut dalam rapat itu karena dia kan hanya bekerja dibalik layar. Kalau ikut rapat besar begini, jati dirinya pasti akan terkuak. Saat rapat, Neji juga bertemu dengan Sasori yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam film ini.

Selesai rapat dia juga langsung disibukkan untuk menyusun jadwal Gaara untuk proses penyelesaian full albumnya. Gaara sendiri juga hanya tinggal merekam satu lagu lagi sebelum album perdana Nightshade diluncurkan ke pasaran.

Hari ini, Neji dan Gaara sudah bersiap di studio untuk memulai proses rekaman lagu terakhir untuk album Gaara. Pein dan staff yang lain sudah bersiap untuk bekerja. Gaara juga sudah siap dibilik kaca. Neji menunggu di sofa sambil memegang draft lagu di album Gaara. Dia yakin sekali album ini akan jadi hits seperti penjualan album single kemarin.

Lagu yang ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi Pein sangat suka lagu ini, makanya dia menggarapnya dua kali lebih teliti dari lagu-lagu sebelumnya. Saat Gaara mulai menyanyikan lagu itu, Neji pun mengikutinya dengan membaca lirik di draft yang dia pegang,

_Bonyari hi ga ochite_

_Kagayaku hoshi taiyou no okurimono_

_Aimai na chiheisen_

_Sono mukou demo hito wa itonan deru_

_Koi wo shitari shite namida nagashi tarishite_

_Ongaku ni nosete chikyuu de odorunda (1)_

Neji mengikuti alunan lagu itu. Suara Gaara selalu bisa dengan sukses menyihirnya. Dan Neji yakin bukan dia saja. Konan yang duduk di sebelahnya pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Gaara yang sedang bernyanyi.

.

Saat proses rekaman baru setengah, tiba-tiba ponsel Pein berdering, dia pun mengangkatnya dan memberi isyarat supaya rekaman di hentikan dulu. Dia keluar dari studio dan menerima telepon itu.

Neji lalu masuk ke bilik kaca, menghampiri Gaara, "capek?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tidak terlalu."

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Kau mau makan apa?" tawar Neji.

"Katsu... dan telur gulung."

"Oke. Nanti aku belikan."

Obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama, karena Pein sudah kembali ke studio. Tapi dia tidak duduk di tempatnya, melainkan masuk ke bilik kaca tempat Gaara dan Neji berada.

"Permintaan mendadak dari kru film," kata Pein, "bos barusan telepon, katanya sutradara film itu ingin kau buat satu insert song untuk filmnya. Sesuaikan untuk adegan dalam film itu,"

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak punya naskahnya. Aku tidak tahu harus membuat lagu seperti apa," kata Gaara.

"Kurenai San akan mengantarkannya kemari. Mereka ingin lagu ini jadi sebulan lagi. Sanggup?"

Gaara menimbang sejenak, "ku rasa aku bisa. Toh setelah selesai rekaman lagu yang ini aku tidak harus ke studio setiap hari 'kan?"

Pein mengangguk, "baiklah. Hari ini kita selesaikan proses rekaman, jadi mulai besok kau bisa konsentrasi dengan lagu barumu."

.

Rekaman berakhir lepas jam 9 malam. Kurenai telah datang dan memberikan naskah drama yang sedang di produksi oleh Konoha pada Gaara dan mengusapkan 'semoga sukses' pada pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

Neji pun lalu mengajak Gaara untuk pulang dan istirahat. Dia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Gaara mulai membuat lagu barunya sebelum matahari terbit esok pagi. Malam ini—Gaara harus cukup istirahat karena dia sudah bekerja seharian.

"Tadaima," Neji membuka pintu depan rumah.

"Okaeri," Hinata muncul dari dapur, "malam sekali? Apa kalian sudah makan malam?"

"Belum," jawab Neji sambil membuka sepatunya, "apa masih ada sisa?"

Hinata mengangguk, "akan aku hangatkan dulu."

Neji memandang Gaara, "kau mandi saja langsung. Nanti aku bawakan pakaian gantimu."

Gaara mengangguk. Godaan untuk bersantai di dalam ofuro berisi air panas membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Setelah menyimpan sepatunya di rak, Gaara pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Sementara itu Neji menuju ke lantai dua sambil membawa tas ransel Gaara.

"Baru pulang, Neji Nii?" kepala Hanabi muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, "malam sekali?"

"Ya... proses rekamannya sedikit bermasalah. Tapi karena Gaara plus Pein San sudah niat mau menyelesaikan hari ini juga... lembur deh."

Hanabi nyengir, "berusaha ya, pak manager."

Neji balas nyengir dan akhirnya masuk ke kamar untuk meletakkan tas dan mengambil piyama Gaara juga piyamanya sendiri karena dia memang berniat mau mandi setelah makan malam.

Setelahnya dia kembali ke bawah dan meletakkan kedua piyama itu di meja dekat wastafel, lalu dia menuju ke dapur di mana Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Gaara.

"Masak apa?" dia mencium bau sedap dari panci di atas kompor yang rupanya berisi saus pasta kental, "wah.. tumben menu luar?" Neji mendekati Hinata.

"Tadi baca resep di majalah. Jadi ingin coba," kata Hinata yang sedang membuka bungkus spaghetti.

"Maaf ya, jadi menambah pekerjaanmu. Setelah ini kalau kau mau ke kamar tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang bereskan nanti."

Hinata tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku tertolong, sebenarnya ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan?"

"Tugas? Tapi kan kuliah baru saja di mulai. Masa kau sudah dapat tugas?"

"Ya... tugas tidak menunggu 'kan, Niisan?"

Neji tertawa pelan, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa," Neji merebut bungkus pasta ala italia itu dari tangan Hinata, "aku tidak mau tugasmu tidak selesai."

Hinata tersenyum, "baiklah," dia pun melepaskan celemeknya, "aku ke kamar, kalau begitu."

Neji mengangguk membiarkan sepupunya itu meninggalkan dapur. Lalu dia pun memasak spageti itu di panci lain yang sudah disiapkan Hinata. Tak lama, Gaara pun muncul, tampak segar setelah mandi.

"Kenapa kau yang masak?" tanya Gaara.

"Hinata sedang ada tugas. Lagian masak begini sih aku juga bisa," Neji mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi memanaskan kuah kental buatan Hinata, "kalau cuma spageti saja sih kayaknya ga kenyang deh," Neji membuka kulkas, "ada sosis. Kau mau?"

"Apa saja pasti aku makan. Aku lapar sekali."

Neji pun dengan cekatan menyiapkan dua piring dan menata spaghetti di dalamnya. Gaara duduk di meja makan, menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Saat menunggu itu dia pakai untuk memijat-mijat kakinya yang sedikit terasa nyeri.

"Sakit lagi?" tanya Neji melihat gerakan Gaara.

"Sedikit."

Neji tak bicara. Dia menyerah untuk memaksa Gaara melakukan operasi. Gaara tetap ngotot mau pakai alat bantu berjalan itu saja, meski kini alat itu menimbulkan bekas di kakinya.

Selesai masak, Neji pun menghidangkan dua porsi spaghetti plus tiga sosis di masing-masing piringnya. Karena malas pindah, mereka makan di meja makan. Gaara segera melahap makan malamnya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia memang lapar sekali. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya hingga tak butuh waktu lama sampai makanan yang tersaji ludes tidak bersisa.

"Ke kamar saja duluan, aku mau langsung mandi," kata Neji, "dan ingat!! Tidak bekerja! Awas saja kalau aku lihat kau pegang gitarmu atau buku musikmu."

Gaara cuma mengangguk saja, lalu dia pun menuju ke kamarnya dan Neji. Sebenarnya Neji tidak perlu ngotot bilang kalau dia tidak boleh bekerja malam ini, memang faktanya Gaara merasa lelah sekali.

Di dalam kamar, Gaara langsung rebahan dan tak lama, dia langsung pulas.

Beberapa belas menit setelahnya, Neji, yang baru saja selesai mandi, masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung terkejut melihat Gaara yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, "dia pasti lelah..." Neji menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dan membungkuk untuk mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat, "oyasumi."

Setelahnya Neji pun menggelar futon dan segera menikmati istirahat malamnya. Besok—mereka tidak perlu ke studio dan Gaara bisa mulai mengerjakan lagu barunya. Neji sendiri sudah punya jadwal untuk menyusun ulang jadwal Gaara selama sebulan kedepan.

.

#

.

Keesokan paginya, rumah langsung sepi karena Hinata dan Hanabi sama-sama berangkat pagi. Hinata masih sempat meninggalkan sarapan dengan memo kalau hari ini dia akan pulang terlambat jadi tidak bisa memasak. Neji langsung memutuskan kalau malam ini pesan makanan di luar saja. Selesai sarapan, mereka pun bersantai sebentar di ruang keluarga sampai akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja dengan lagu barunya.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh jalan-jalan atau apa supaya dapat ide?" Neji duduk di tatami sambil membawa beberapa snack dan minuman ringan.

"Tak usah. Begini saja sudah cukup," Gaara membuka buku musiknya dan memangku gitarnya, "yang penting kau diam saja." Dia duduk bersandar pada kisi pintu shouji yang menghadap taman bunga milik Hinata.

Neji tertawa, "beres... aku tidak akan bersuara."

Sementara Gaara mulai konsentrasi, Neji mengeluarkan agenda kerjanya dan mulai menyusun jadwal. Ternyata—meski cuma rekaman, jadwal Gaara untuk bulan depan sudah padat dan hanya menyisakan beberapa hari kosong saja.

Udara musim semi yang memenuhi ruangan itu membuat suasana menjadi nyaman. Yang terdengar hanya desir angin, suara petikan gitar Gaara dan coretan pena di atas kertas...

Neji mendengarkan Gaara mulai menggumamkan beberapa syair dan sibuk mencoret-coret buku musiknya. Neji suka sekali mengamati wajah serius Gaara, seolah pemuda itu ada di dunia miliknya sendiri dan tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Mata hijaunya terfokus pada kata demi kata yang tercipta. Memandanginya sampai berapa lama pun tidak akan membuat Neji bosan.

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, keduanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Gaara kini meletakkan pena dan gitarnya lalu membaca ulang naskah yang diberikan Kurenai. Drama ini menarik, karena tak mengisahkan cerita cinta yang klise, tapi lebih ke persahabatan. Rasanya—Gaara pasti menonton film ini kalau sudah beredar nanti.

Sedang asiknya menyelami cerita dalam naskah itu, perhatian Gaara teralih pada Neji yang mendadak berdiri, "kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku ke kombini sebentar, beli isi pensil dan makan siang sekalian. Kau mau bentou yang biasa kan?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Oke. Kau jaga rumah dan jangan berkeliaran!" Neji menyambar jaketnya dan meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Gaara kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sekilas tadi dia menemukan sepenggal kalimat yang sekiranya cocok untuk film ini. Sebelum terlupakan, Gaara pun segera menuliskannya di buku musik...

_So I'm back again in the town by the river_

_Where you and I first met before_

_If I could see you now in that same situation_

_I could give better vibrations to you (2)_

Satu bait selesai, hanya lirik, tanpa nada. Gaara selalu seperti itu, menyelesaikan semua liriknya baru menyusun nada yang pas. Setelahnya, dia kembali membaca naskah supaya makin mendalami isi ceritanya.

Tak lama, Neji kembali membawa makan siang berikut beberapa camilan yang bisa membunuh rasa bosan.

"Sudah dapat ide?" tanya Neji sambil membongkar belanjaannya.

"Baru satu bait. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Lagi pula masih ada waktu satu bulan," Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dia minta makan siangnya.

Neji pun memberikan bentou pesanan Gaara, "dari tadi kau tidak menggerakkan kakimu, apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit..."Neji meninggalkan belanjaannya yang berserakan di meja lalu dia mendekati Gaara, "aku pijat, ya?"

Gaara terkejut dengan tawaran itu, "t-tidak usah. Tidak begitu sakit."

"Itu sama saja kau bilang 'sakit sekali'," tanpa memperdulikan protes pemuda berambut merah bata itu, Neji pun mendekati Gaara dan langsung memijat kakinya. Neji miris mengingat bekas alat yang tampak jelas di kaki Gaara sekarang. Ingatan tentang kecelakaan yang membuat Gaara jadi seperti ini masih sering menghantui Neji.

Memang, Gaara mulai sering bisa mengingat hal-hal lain. Seperti kenangan masa kecil dengan Paman dan kedua kakaknya, lalu liburan-liburan yang dia lalui bersama teman-temannya. Tapi pernah satu waktu Gaara nyaris pingsan gara-gara mendadak teringat sesuatu, tapi saat pulih, Gaara mengaku tidak teringat apapun. Neji mengerti benar kalau itu adalah bentuk pertahanan diri Gaara yang masih belum mau mengingat hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu.

Kesunyian yang menyenangkan itu rusak gara-gara telepon berdering dengan nyaring. Neji pun akhirnya berdiri untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo—rumah keluarga Hyuuga."

"Neji?" Suara Temari terdengar di seberang, "aku baru dari studio, tapi kata staff kalian, rekaman sudah selesai."

"Iya, benar. Gaara diminta membuat sebuah insert song untuk film yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Konoha. Makanya sampai lagu baru ini selesai, kami akan kerja di rumah, baru kemudian mulai rekaman lagi.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku mampir ke sana? Aku terlanjur bawakan makan siang untuk kalian. Sayang kalau tidak dimakan."

Neji tersenyum sendiri, "tentu saja boleh. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah beli bentou, tapi—masakan Temari San sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak."

Temari tertawa, "baiklah—aku akan segera kesana. Sebenarnya sudah di stasiun. Jadi 10 menit lagi aku sampai."

"Gaara pasti sudah tidak sabar makan masakanmu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa, "ya sudah—sampai ketemu nanti."

Neji pun meletakkan telepon kembali ke tempatnya lalu balik lagi ke tempat Gaara, "Temari San mau ke sini. Dia bawa makanan," kata Neji, "tapi apa kau sanggup makan lagi?" tanyanya saat melihat kotak bentou Gaara sudah habis.

"Tenang saja. Kalau masakan Neechan juga pasti muat di perutku."

Neji duduk di tatami dan menata belanjaannya yang terlupakan. Dia juga jadi tidak selera makan bentou karena sebentar lagi akan ada makanan yang jutaan kali lebih enak dari makanan di kombini.

"Bagaimana lagunya?"

"Belum ada tambahan barit baru lagi."

"Tak usah dipaksakan," Neji memberikan sekaleng jus pada Gaara, "biarkan saja ide datang sendiri."

"Sebenarnya ide sudah ada. Menumpuk bahkan. Tapi aku bingung menuangkannya bagaimana. Di otak ini sudah berkelebat bermacam-macam bayangan tentang adegan film, aku juga sudah dapat 'feel'nya, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menuangkan pikiranku ini di atas kertas."

Neji tertawa pelan, "ternyata jadi pencipta itu lumayan ribet ya. Aku pikir mudah saja menuang ide di kepalamu itu."

Sambil menunggu Temari datang, Neji lagi-lagi memijati kaki Gaara, yang sekarang diam saja karena tahu mau protes juga percuma. Rasa nyaman karena pijatan Neji membuat Gaara rileks. Pikiran ruwetnya seperti tertata dalam folder-folder terpisah hingga dia bisa berpikir lebih lapang lagi.

Setelah Temari datang, dia langsung menghangatkan makanan yang dia bawa, makan siang yang kedua pun dihabiskan dengan cepat oleh Gaara.

"Wah wah—makanmu makin banyak saja. Heran kau tetap kurus," Temari menuangkan teh setelah makanan di meja habis tak bersisa, "kalian mau aku buatkan camilan untuk sore? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Hinata Chan sedang sibuk kuliah."

"Apapun. Kalau itu masakan Temari San, kami tidak mungkin menolak," kata Neji.

"Kalau perlu yang banyak, untuk camilan tengah malam juga," sambung Gaara.

"Kau ini benar-benar jadi banyak makan, ya? Lapar apa rakus?" Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, "ya sudah, aku bikinkan. Neji—sepertinya aku bakal habiskan isi kulkasmu."

Neji tersenyum super ikhlas, "mau dikosongkan juga tidak masalah. Kan aku dapat ganti masakan yang enak."

"Dasar anak laki-laki. Mau makan berapa banyak pun tetap saja kurang," dan Temari yang 'sealiran' dengan Hinata, langsung saja masuk dapur dan tidak mau diganggu.

Gaara pun saat itu kembali mengerjakan proyek lagunya.

.

"Sudah jadi setengah," Gaara menutup buku musiknya dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena duduk terus dari pagi. Temari sudah pulang setelah menyulap bahan-bahan mentah di kulkas menjadi makanan siap saji dan tinggal digoreng saja. Neji yakin Hinata akan merasa lega karena tugas masaknya sudah diselesaikan.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya sehari kau sudah dapat lirik mentahnya," Neji pun menutup laptop yang menjadi teman mainnya selama Gaara sibuk sendiri.

"Aku hanya mau menggarap lagu ini pelan-pelan. Dua minggu lagi pasti selesai dengan sempurna."

"Ya—ya... aku percaya kalau kau bisa, Gaara. Aku malah senang kalau kau tidak bekerja mati-matian," kata Neji.

Saat itu mereka mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi suara Hanabi yang melengking tinggi, "TADAIMA!!!"

Neji menghela nafas dengan kelakuan adik sepupunya yang satu itu, "tak udah teriak juga kami dengar," serunya.

Dengan cepat sosok Hanabi muncul di washitsu yang jadi base camp Gaara dan Neji sedari tadi, "tumben di bawah. Biasanya suka ngurung diri di kamar."

"Ganti suasana," kata Neji, "lagian ide tidak akan muncul kalau cuma memandang tembok di empat penjuru kan?"

Hanabi nyengir, "tahu tidak—tadi di majalah sudah ada jadwal release untuk album Gaara Nii, lho. Bahkan pre-order juga sudah dibuka. Aku mau beli juga ah... trus nanti Gaara Nii tanda tangani, ya?"

"Sembarangan. Kalau kau tunjukkan tanda tangan itu, bisa-bisa rahasia Gaara terbongkar."

"Untuk koleksi pribadi kok. Tidak akan aku tunjukkan pada siapapun," kata Hanabi penuh tekad, "ya—Gaara Nii mau kan?"

Gaara, yang memang dasarnya lemah sama Hanabi, akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah mengangguk.

"IYEEEIII!!! AKU DAPAT!!! YEEEII!!!" dengan seruan penuh semangat itu, Hanabi pun meninggalkan washitsu dan naik ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang berisik sekali.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia itu seperti Naruto versi cewek. Berisik sekali."

"Kau benar. Apalagi mereka berdua seperti punya kekuatan untuk membuat orang-orang menuruti kemauan mereka."

Mendengar itu Neji tertawa, "ya ya—aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Mereka memang susah dilawan." Neji melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima, "ternyata sudah sesore ini, tidak terasa."

Karena Gaara sudah selesai bekerja untuk hari ini, Neji pun menyalakan televisi, ternyata tepat saat acara musik, "kebetulan, kita bisa lihat apa album single Nightshade masuk chart lagi minggu ini."

Gaara beralih duduk dan menonton televisi. Sekarang dia sudah lebih 'siap mental' untuk mendengar lagu-lagunya sendiri. Dia juga jadi rajin mengecek apa lagunya masuk dalam chart lagu terpopuler. Dan untungnya sejak single pertama keluar, Gaara mendapat sambutan yang baik di kalangan penikmat musik. Pein saja pernah bilang kalau Gaara punya bakat alami sebagai bintang, sayang dia tidak mau sekalian 'menjual' tampangnya.

"Masih lama sampai waktunya chart. Masih pemutaran video klip."

"Tak masalah," kata Gaara, "lagipula mendengarkan musik orang lain bisa memberi ide-ide tambahan untukku."

"Benar juga."

Jadi mereka pun menonton acara itu dengan tenang sampai Hanabi muncul lagi. Gadis berpenampilan rapi sekali, bahkan mengikat rambut panjangnya yang biasa tergerai.

"Kau mau kemana, Hanabi?" tanya Neji heran melihat penampilan Hanabi yang tak seperti biasanya.

Hanabi tersenyum lebar, "aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku. Mungkin pulang agak malam."

"Kau mau ikut goukon** 1) **?" goda Neji yang membuatnya mendapat pelototan Hanabi yang paling mematikan.

"Neji Nii!! Goukon itu cuma buat orang-orang jomblo yang putus asa. Mana mau aku ikut acara begituan!!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang, "ya sudahlah. Aku mau berangkat sekarang. Nanti terlambat. Ittekimasu!!"

"Itterasshai."

Pintu depan tertutup dengan suara BRAK yang cukup kencang. Untung saja tidak terlepas dari engselnya.

Neji kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan, "sudah hampir gelap, kenapa Hinata belum pulang, ya?"

"Mungkin kencan dulu dengan Kiba. Lagipula suntuk juga kan kalau tetap di rumah sepanjang hari."

"Oh—jadi kau suntuk tadi di rumah seharian? Aku ajak keluar tapi kau tidak mau."

"Situasinya beda. Aku malah tidak mood membuat lagu kalau ada di luar rumah."

"Aneh," Neji membenahi ikatan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan, "kau nonton dulu, ya. Aku mau mandi, gerah rasanya."

Gaara memandang Neji heran, "tumben, biasanya kau sukanya mandi malam-malam."

"Kan aku sudah bilang—gerah," Neji berdiri, "aku mau berendam. Kau mau berendam juga tidak? Nanti aku siapkan airnya sekalian."

"Tidak usah. Aku mau mandi shower saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," dan Neji pun meninggalkan Gaara di washitsu dan pergi mandi.

Gaara melanjutkan nonton sendiri. Acara ini memakai judul acara musik, tapi yang ditayangkan sebagian besar malah gosip artis. Bahkan Nightshade masih menjadi liputan yang paling diminati mengingat samapi sekarang rahasia Gaara masih aman tersimpan di lingkungan staff rekaman saja dan Gaara juga tidak mau menyebarluaskannya lebih dari ini.

Lagu demi lagu di tayangkan di acara itu, tapi hanya sedikit yang menarik perhatian Gaara. Musik yang punya ciri khas dan tidak monoton. Tapi duduk diam begini ternyata bisa membuat haus, Perlahan Gaara berdiri dan sambil berpegang pada tembok, dia pun menuju ke dapur. Hari ini dia tidak memakai alat bantu berjalannya karena jujur—kadang terasa mengganggu dan tidak nyaman.

Gaara mengambil wadah teh dingin yang selalu tersedia di rumah itu, lalu dia mengambil gelas dari lemari. Saat itu telinga Gaara menangkap alunan nada yang familiar namun juga terasa bebeda. Petikan gitar itu—mirim sekali dengan gayanya. Tak jadi meminum teh itu, gaar kembali ke washitsu dengan sedikit tergesa.

Apa yang dia lihat di layar televisi benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Di sana ada penyanyi yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Gaara, tengah bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Dan lagunya... lagunya jelas sama dengan lagu Gaara. Meski orang awam akan menganggap sebagai dua lagu yang sma sekali berbeda, lagu itu punya 'beat' yang sama dengan lagu Akanezora.

Tepuk tangan meriah menembus telinga Gaara yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. Dia melihat presenter acara itu menghampiri si penyanyi dan mewawancarainya sekilas. Gaara hanya tahu kalau nama panggungnya adalah 'Moonlite'. Entah kenapa itu terdengar sebagai sindiran untuk Nightshade.

Ini... pasti akan jadi masalah besar.

.

#

.

Seperti perkiraan Gaara, keesokan harinya Pein dan Konan datang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga untuk membahas tentang kemunculan 'Moon' yang sekarang menjadi topik pembicaraan di media dan masyarakat.

"Yang aku tahu tentang 'Moonlite' hanyalah kalau dia adalah talent baru dari Oto Production House," kata Pein, "PH itu memang sudah lama sering mencari gara-gara dengan Konoha. Dulu sebelum kalian masuk, ada kasus serupa, tapi di bagian produksi drama."

Neji menyuguhkan teh untuk kedua tamunya itu.

"Sebenarnya bos sudah tidak mau menghiraukan Oto lagi, tapi berhubung ini masalah yang berhubungan denganmu, yang sekarang jadi anak kesayangan bos, dia minta kami mengusut hal ini," lanjut Konan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Dia boleh saja mengutak-atik laguku, tapi musik tidak bisa ditiru. Yang palsu selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi asli."

Pein mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ternyata kau ini keras juga, ya. aku pikir kau tipe yang lebih kalem."

Gaara bersandar di sofa saat Neji duduk di sebelahnya, "siapapun pasti akan kesal kalau karyanya dipermainkan. Satu yang bisa aku janjikan... Moonlite—atau siapapun dia—akan menyesal karena sudah cari perkara denganku."

"Aku suka semangatmu. Jadi—kali ini kita ladeni tantangan Oto?" tanya Pein.

"Pasti."

Konan tersenyum saat itu, "tapi aku yakin kita bisa melawan Moonlite itu. seperti kata Gaara, musik tak bisa ditiru. Musik yang tidak datang dari niat tulus pasti tak akan bertahan lama.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Jadi kapan kita proses lagu untuk filmnya?" tanya Pein.

"Minggu depan. Aku sudah dapat bahan mentahnya, tinggal diolah sedikit lagi."

"Minggu depan?" Neji memandang Gaara heran, "bukannya kau bilang kau butuh waktu dua minggu lagi?"

"Kemarin dan sekarang kan beda, Pak Manager. Kemarin aku belum tahu kalau ternyata di dunia bisnis hiburan pun ada orang-orang yang memakai cara kotor untuk mendapatkan keuntungan."

Pein tersenyum, "ini bukan dunia yang hanya penuh dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu sorot saja, Gaara. Kau dan Neji masih belum mengenal 'dunia belakang' dari bisnis ini."

"Pein!! Jangan menakuti mereka," kata Konan.

"Tak masalah, Konan San," kata Neji, "justru kalau kami tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik sorotan lampu itu, kami bisa lebih waspada."

Mendengar itu tampaknya Pein makin senang, "kalau begini—aku makin yakin kita bisa menyeret si Moonlite itu keluar dari jangkauan lampu sorot."

Setelah membahas jadwal rekaman insert song film, Pein dan Konan pun mengundurkan diri dan berkata akan menunggu Gaara di studio rekaman hari kamis minggu depan.

"Hhh—belum apa-apa sudah ada masalah. Menyebalkan," Gaara duduk di meja makan sementara Neji mencuci cangkir-cangkir kotor, "aku penasaran... siapa Moonlite itu."

"Tenang saja. aku tdi sudah e-mail Hanabi dan memintanya membelikan majalah musik. Siapa tahu ada artikel tentangnya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang aku mau melanjutkan laguku. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan aku bisa mulai membuat melodinya," Gaara berdiri, "o iya, tolong e-mail Sasuke, katakan kalau royalti liriknya sudah aku transfer."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?"

"Kan itu tugas manager."

"Bilang saja kalau kau malas."

"Memang aku malas."

Neji menghela nafas, "ya sudah sana kerja lagi, Tuan Muda pemalas," Neji mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet bersih. Dia melihat Gaara sudah ada di washitsu dan sudah bersama gitarnya.

Setelah selesai di dapur, Neji ikut ke washitsu sambil membawa camilan dan teh dingin. Saat Gaara asik memetik senar gitar, Neji mengambil buku naskah dan membacanya. Sama seperti Gaara, dia suka tipe film yang ringan tapi berisi banyak pesn seperti ini.

.

Sore harinya, lagu Gaara sudah separuh jadi. Dan berhubung Hinata dan Hanabi sudah pulang dan tidak ada rencana untuk pergi lagi, akhirnya Gaara minta supaya kedua gadis itu mau mendengarkan lagu barunya dan memberi pendapat. Jelas itu permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh dua saudari Hyuuga itu. Mereka dengan senang hati mendengarkan lagu Gaara. Maka Gaara pun memainkan lagu barunya yang masih 'setengah matang' itu...

Begitu selesai, Hinata dan Hanabi serentak bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Lagunya kereeen!!! Keren! Keren! Kereeen!!!" seru Hanabi, "aku yakin ini akan jadi lagu hits juga."

Hinata mengangguk setuju pada pendapat Hanabi, "aku pikir juga begitu. "

Gaara meletakkan gitarnya, "apa menurut kalan ada lirik yang harus diubah?"

"Menurutku sih tidak ada. Sudah Oke!!" Hanabi mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan pose yang membuat Neji jadi teringat pada Lee. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu Hanabi tertawa, "kalau dipikir, aku dan Neechan ini beruntung sekali, ya?! Bisa mendengar lagu Nightshade yang bahkan belum direkam. Live lagi. Kalau para penggemar Nightshade tahu, mereka pasti rela bayar berapa pun untuk ada di posisi ini."

"Kalian terlalu membesarkan," Gaara membereskan buku musik dan pensilnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia tanpa komentar.

"Aku mau semedi dan meneruskan melodinya."

"Gaara Kun meu makan malam di bawah atau aku antar ke atas?" tanya Hinata sebelum Gaara keluar dari washitsu tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Aku akan turun sebelum makan malam," dan Gaara pun berlalu.

Hanabi menghampiri Neji, "Pak manager kan lagi nganggur nih... bantu aku kerjakan PR Kimia, yuk."

"Kau ini—kalau ada maunya saja baru bersikap manis padaku," Neji pura-pura tersinggung.

"Neji Nii kan kakak yang puaaaliiiing baik. Jadi mau kan bantu adiknya yang manis ini," Hanabi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan memandang Neji sok centil, membuat Hinata tertawa perlahan.

Neji sendiri malah tertawa keras-keras, "sudah-sudah.. posemu bikin aku merinding!!" dia mengacak rambut Hanabi, "ya sudah ayo!!"

Hanabi membuat lambang 'peace' dengan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan makan malam. Kalian mau apa?"

"Katsu!!" seru Hanabi.

"Aku sedang ingin gyouza."

Hinata berdiri dan merapikan roknya, "gouza dan katsu, kalau begitu sayurnya sup miso ya."

"Oke!!" jawab Hanabi dan Neji serempak.

Dan malam itu sama seperti malam-malam biasa yang damai di keluarga Hyuuga. Gaara dan Neji memutuskan untuk menyimpan dulu masalah si 'Moonlite' itu. Setidaknya sampai mereka benar-benar menabuh genderang perang pada Oto Production House. Untuk saat ini—hidup harus dilalui dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mudik mudiiiiik!!! Setelah mengukuhkan diri jadi WDS *Warga Dunia Sihir*, saia memutuskan menjadi WDN *Warga Dunia Ninja* sementara^^

Buat yang setia nagih.... Saia persembahkan chapter terbaru dari SECRET. Meski PUENDEEEK BANGET BANGET!! Cuma 4k.. biasanya juga ampe 7k OTL *lesu*. Ya—itung-itung sebagai pemanasan selagi saia menyusun jadwal untuk mulai publish lagi secara berkala di Fandom ini *semangat lagi*

So—masih ada yang mau Ripiu? *nyengir*

1) Goukon : Acara kumpul-kumpul antara cewek cowok jomblo. Seperti pertemuan mencari pacar.

Disclaimer lagu :

Taiyou ni Shita – Remioromen

The Cliff – Akeboshi

PS : terorlah saia terus supaya makin semangat nerusin ini fic.


	14. Chapter 14

S e c r e t

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/, SasuNaru, ItaSaku

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Everything you can imagine is real**

**~Pablo Picasso**~

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seluruh staff rekaman bertepuk tangan saat akhirnya rekaman lagu baru Gaara yang akan dipakai sebagai insert song selesai juga. Karena ini merupakan lagu 'pernyataan perang' untuk Oto Production House, seluruh staff mengerjakan dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan bagian musik yang mengiringi Gaara pun mengerjakan lagu ini dengan lebih sempurna lagi.

"Kerja yang bagus," kata Pein, "aku yakin lagu ini juga akan menjadi hits."

"Tentu saja," kata salah seorang staff, "kapan sih Gaara tidak mencetak hits? Sejak single pertama, lagunya selalu ada dalam chart lagu terlaris."

Gaara duduk dan menikmati kopi hangat dari Neji.

"Syuting juga sudah di mulai dan rencananya akan rilis musim panas nanti," kata Konan, "aku tidak sabar untuk melihat film yang akan diiringi lagu Gaara ini.

"Omong-omong, kemarin ada permintaan dari bagian produksi music video, mereka ingin mengerjakan music video untuk lagu ini. Dan kali ini memakai model, bukan dengan animasi lagi," kata Pein, "mereka ingin kau memilih model yang sekiranya pantas. Besok bagian poduksi music video akan mengirimkan draftnya kemari."

"Kalau begitu besok kami akan kemari lagi," kata Neji.

"Tidak perlu," sela Konan, "draftnya akan dikirim lewat e-mail. Jadi nanti akan aku foward ke e-mailmu, Neji. Kau bisa kirim pilihan kalian padaku. Nanti aku sampaikan pada sutradaranya."

Neji mengangguk, "baiklah. Kok rasanya jadi grogi, ya? Ini kali pertama terlibat dalam pembuatan music video."

"Semua pasti ada yang pertama," Konan tertawa pelan, "dan kau Gaara, sutradaranya minta kau ikut hadir. Kau bisa menyamar jadi salah satu staff."

"Apa tidak masalah?" Gaara tampak tak yakin.

"Tenang saja—satu music video itu paling tidak butuh sepuluh sampai dua puluh orang yang bekerja di balik layar."

"Hee... ternyata butuh banyak staff, ya?" Neji menghabiskan isi kaleng minumannya, "aku pikir hanya perlu beberapa orang saja," lalu dia memandang Gaara, "ini pasti akan menarik sekali."

Gaara hanya mengangguk menanggapi itu.

Lalu ponsel Gaara pun berbunyi nyaring, dia segera mengangkatnya, ternyata dari Naruto, "moshi-moshi..."

"_Gaara— apa kau sibuk hari ini?"_

"Em... Tidak juga. Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Kau bisa datang ke rumah Itachi San tidak? Sakura San sedang ingin kumpul-kumpul nih."_

Gaara memandang Neji sekilas, "oke. Sebentar lagi kami ke sana."

"_OSH! Ditunggu!"_

Dan hubungan telepon itu langsung terputus. Gaara menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas, "Sakura meminta kita datang ke rumahnya," katanya pada Neji, "apa urusan di sini sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Pein.

"Sudah. Kalian bisa pergi. Asal jangan menyalahi jadwal yang sudah kita sepakati," ujar Pein.

Setelah berpamitan pada para staff yang lain. Gaara juga Neji meninggalkan studio itu. Mereka berjalan sampai ke stasiun. Karena hari ini mereka tidak makan di rumah, Neji pun menghubungi Hinata supaya tidak memasak untuk mereka. Sayang kalau buang-buang makanan. Lalu mereka pun menaiki kereta dengan jalur Yamanote untuk menuju ke rumah Itachi.

Sesampainya di kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha, Gaara dan Neji di sambut oleh Sakura yang sedang menggendong anaknya, Fuyuki.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian," kata Sakura, "ayo masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam."

Neji dan Gaara mengganti sepatu mereka dengan surippa dan juga menggantung jaket mereka, lalu keduanya mengikuti Sakura masuk ke ruang keluarga dimana Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu.

"Selebritis kita akhirnya datang juga," Naruto tertawa, "kalian berdua ini susah sekali dihubungi."

Neji duduk di sofa panjang bersama Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, "salahkan dia yang kena penyakit workaholic, seperti Pein saja."

"Tapi kau benar-benar jadi bintang, Gaara. Aku sering sekali mendengar karyawan di perusahaan membicarakan Nightshade," kata Itachi, "Sakura sampai membeli semua album singlemu."

Neji tersenyum geli, karena dia tahu Gaara suka salah tingkah sandiri kalau orang-orang membicarakan tentang karirnya, "mulai minggu depan kami juga akan sibuk. Lagu terbaru Nightshade mau dibuat music video, dan sutradaranya minta supaya Gaara sendiri yang memilih model yang akan terlibat. Belum lagi masalah pembuatan special video dari film yang memakai lagu Nightshade sebagai soundtrack-nya."

"Wow— sepertinya setelah ini kami harus buat janji dulu kalau mau bertemu denganmu," kelakar Naruto, "kalau aku bisa dapat tanda tanganmu, aku bisa kaya mendadak. Fans Nightshade pasti rela membayar berapapun untuk item langka itu."

Semua tertawa mendengar itu, kecuali Gaara tentunya.

"Lalu lagu barumu judulnya apa?" tanya Sakura yang mengusap-usap kepaa Fuyuki yang sekarang sudah berusia hampir lima bulan.

"The Cliff. Ini juga insert song untuk drama yang memakai Akanezora sebagai soundtrack utamanya," jawab Neji, melakukan tugasnya sebagai manager, "sebulan ini proses rekaman satu lagu ini lumayan membuat stress."

Saat itu baru Sasuke angkat bicara, "apa ada hubungannya dengan talent baru bernama Moonlite itu?"

Semua memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu, temee?" tanya Naruto, mengerutkan keningnya.

Memandang sebal pada Naruto, Sasuke pun bicara lagi, "bagaimana bisa kau mengaku sebagai mahasiswa jurusan musik kalau kepekaanmu terhadap lagu nol besar seperti itu?"

Naruto cemberut, tapi tidak balas bicara.

"Lagu punya Moonlite itu jelas jiplakan Akanezora, kan? Apa PH-mu tidak mengajukan tuntutan atau apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Tidak. Kami sepakat membalas lagu dengan lagu. Toh akhirnya orang-orang akan tahu siapa yang penjiplak," kata Gaara, "di lagu baru ini, staff musik sudah memberi satu 'kejutan' yang akan membuat Moonlite tidak berani menulis lagu dengan memakai nada yang serupa."

"Memang lagunya seperti apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Kali ini Neji yang menjawab, "pokoknya ini lagu yang paling special. Tapi rilisnya masih bulan depan."

"Terlalu lama. Apa kami tidak bisa mendengar sekarang?" pinta Naruto.

"Umm... bagaimana, ya?" Neji melirik Gaara.

"Kirimkan saja CD Demonya. Minggu depan juga sudah jadi," kata Gaara, menyerah duluan sebelum dipaksa Naruto dan Sakura.

Mereka pun mengobrol singkat sampai Sakura mengajak mereka untuk menikmati makan malam. Hari ini Itachi sengaja memesan makanan dari restoran karena jarang-jarang juga rumahnya ramai seperti ini.

.

Gaara dan Neji berpamitan karena hari sudah larut. Lagipula kereta terakhir akan berangkat satu jam lagi, kalau sampai terlewat, mereka tidak bisa pulang. Sasuke dan Naruto yang meninap di sana, mengantar sampai ke depan pagar.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan sekali," kata Neji, "sudah lama juga kan tidak kumpul-kumpul begitu."

Gaara mengangguk. Dia diam sebentar sebelum bicara lagi, "tadi... aku sempat mengingat sesuatu," katanya pelan.

Neji memandang pemuda berambut merah bata itu, "sungguh? Tapi kepalamu tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

"Tidak. Ingatan itu datang begitu saja. Waktu kita makan malam... Aku ingat dulu aku sering sekali makan malam bersama Sakura di rumahnya. Bersama Naruto dan Sasuke juga."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Biarkan ingatanmu kembali dengan alami. Okay?"

Gaara mengangguk lagi. Mereka tak lagi bicara hingga sampai ke stasiun dan menunggu kereta datang...

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Neji dan Gaara pergi ke Konoha PH, tapi tidak menuju ke studio rekaman seperti biasa. Melainkan pergi ke bagian produksi music video yang ada jauh di belakang sana. Rasa gugup sekaligus bersemangat memenuhi diri mereka. Sebelum ke sana, tak lupa Gaara memasang tanda staff rekaman sebagai penyamarannya. Staff syuting nanti tak ada yang tahu jati dirinya kecuali sang sutradara. Jadi Gaara harus ekstra hati-hati.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Neji menghadiri rapat yang membahas tentang model yang dipakai, juga konsep video yang akan dibuat. Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, akhirnya hari ini syuting dimulai juga.

Mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dengan gedung utama Konoha. Ada enam pintu besi besar yang tertulis studio satu sampai enam. Neji membuka notes kerjanya dan mengajak Gaara masuk ke studio dua, tempat syuting video klip akan dilaksanakan.

Sampai di dalam, mereka terkejut melihat set yang akan dipakai dalam video kali ini. Puluhan staff mempersiapkan semua peralatan dan juga memastikan semua berfungsi dengan baik. Kamera, lampu, mic, semua sudah disiapkan. Dalam ruangan itu ada tiga empat berbeda. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin. Penata artistiknya pasti bekerja keras untuk membuat set imitasi yang terasa nyata itu.

Tak lama, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam datang menghampiri Neji dan Gaara.

"Kalian pasti Neji dan Gaara," kata pria itu, "aku Yamato, sutradara untuk music video kali ini."

Neji dan Gaara membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai salam hormat.

"Direktur sudah menceritakan semua. Jadi di sini hanya aku yang tahu jati dirimu," kata Yamato pada Gaara, "syuting akan segera di mulai, kalian bisa mengawasi prosesnya dari sana," Yamato menujuk dua kursi kosong di dekat kamera dan monitor rekaman, "kalau kalian sekiranya keberatan dengan adegan yang diambil, bilang saja. Jangan sungkan! Karena ini klip untuk lagumu."

Dan akhirnya proses pembuatan music video itu pun dimulai. Ada tiga model yang dipakai dalam video ini. Sebelumnya Yamato memperkenalkan Neji dan Gaara sebagai 'utusan' dari staff rekaman Nightshade yang akan terlibat langsung dalam syuting kali ini. Adegan pertama diambil pada set musim semi, yang menampilkan jajaran pohon sakura.

Gaara tampak menikmati sekali proses pembuatan music video itu. sesekali dia bahkan bicara dengan Yamato, memberi masukan tentang adegan-adegan yang dia rasa kurang pas dengan feel lagu 'The Cliff'. Neji senang melihat Gaara yang bersemangat seperti itu. Neji sendiri juga sebenarnya sangat bersemangat. Dari dulu dia kira membuat sebuah music video itu gampang. Ternyata tidak. Menurut Yamato, membuat sebuah music video itu seperti membuat sebuah drama tanpa dialog. Semua yang terlibat harus bisa menampilkan isi dari lagu dengan sempurna.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka semua bekerja, sampai akhirnya tibalah saat makan siang. Petugas konsumsi sudah menyiapkan bentou untuk semua kru, Neji pun mengambilkan untuk Gaara. Mereka makan bersama Yamato sambil mengamati hasil rekaman yang akan dipakai dalam music video ini. Selama hampir tiga jam lebih, mereka baru dapat adegan utnuk seperempat lagu saja. Sama sekali jauh dari kata selesai.

Sambil makan, mereka bertiga juga mendiskusikan kelanjutan proses syuting yang direncanakan akan berlangsung sampai malam, lalu proses penyelesaiannya akan dilaksanakan besok dengan sistem computer graphic, dan dalam waktu tiga hari, music video ini akan siap tayang, tapi tentu harus atas persetujuan dari direktur dulu...

Usai makan siang, proses syuting pun dilanjutkan.

.

Neji melihat jam tangannya, sudah lewat jam dua pagi. Proses syuting akhirnya selesai juga setelah bekerja seharian penuh. Neji memandang Gaara yang tampaknya sudah luar biasa lelah. Ini kali pertama mereka bekerja sampai selarut ini. Dan jelas bukan mereka saja yang kelelahan, semua kru tampak sudah lemas tapi masih harus merapikan sisa-sisa properti yang berserakan di sana-sini. Akhirnya semua selesai dan Yamato bilang akan menghubungi kalau music video ini sudah selesai total. Kemudian Neji dan Gaara pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

Karena jam segini tidak mungkin ada kereta, Neji tadi sudah menelepon perusaaan jasa taxi dan memesan satu unit. Sampai di depan gerbang Konoha PH yang terjaga ketat, taxi pesanan Neji sudah datang, dia dan Gaara pun segera menaiki mobil berwarna hijau itu dan memberi tahu supir kemana harus mengantar mereka.

"Kakimu sakit lagi?' tanya Neji saat Gaara memijat kaki kanannya.

"Sedikit nyeri. Mungkin cuma kecapekan saja."

Neji menyentuh kening Gaara, di alega karena pemuda itu tidak demam, "lebih baik buka alatnya. Itu juga bisa membuat sakit kalau kau pakai terlalu lama."

Gaara membiarkan Neji melepaskan alat bantu di kakinya, dan rupanya memang itu penyebabnya, begitu penyangga kakinya dilepas, Gaara langsung merasa nyeri di kakinya sedikit berkurang.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Perjalanan masih panjang," Neji menyuruh Gaara bersandar, aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Mengakui kalau dia memang sangat mengantuk, Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Keberadaan Neji di sampingnya tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Neji mendapat telepon dari Yamato yang mengatakan kalau music video The Cliff sudah selesai dan dia minta Gaara dan Neji datang ke PH untuk melihat hasilnya. Maka hari ini dengan semangat penuh keduanya pun berangkat ke Konoha.

Sampai di studio yang sudah dikatakan oleh Yamato, mereka sudah di tunggu oleh sang sutradara juga Asuma dan Kurenai. Ruangan tempat mereka berada mirip dengan mini theater dengan interior serba merah.

"Oh—bagus kalian sudah datang," kata Asuma menyambut dua pemuda itu, "duduklah di sini! Kita lihat hasil music video Nightshade."

Lalu mereka semua pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke layar besar, lalu Yamato pun memutar karya terbarunya.

Begitu musik terdengar, Gaara selalu gelisah sendiri kalau mendengar lagu ciptaannya, mendengar suara dia sendiri sedang bernyanyi. Kalau begini, debut di depan kamera langsung jelas masih jauh di depan sana. Tidak dalam waktu yang dekat. Merasakan kegelisahan Gaara, Neji tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Bersama mereka menonton music video The Cliff yang hasilnya sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat proses syuting. Efek komputernya sangat halus dan benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan 'rasa' dari lagu ini...

"Sekali lagi kau membuatku sangat puas, Yamato," kata Asuma, "ini perfect! Kita bisa segera mengirimnya ke stasiun televisi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, lalu mengangguk saja.

Neji tertawa pelan, "dia terlalu senang, sampai tidak bisa bicara," katanya asal.

Asuma menepuk pundak Gaara, "aku yakin Oto tidak punya celah untuk main-main dengan lagu ini. Kalau kita edarkan sekarang, saat filmnya tayang nanti, efeknya akan kembali lagi dan penjualanpun meningkat lagi. strategi pemasaran yang sempurna dari istriku tercinta."

Mendengar itu, Kurenai memukul kepala suaminya dengan tumpukan map yang dia bawa.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan peredaran video ini yang akan di kirim ke beberapa stasiun televisi hingga ke stasiun televisi di kota lain, Gaara dan Neji menyerahkan semua urusan selanjutnya pada tiga orang di sana dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke studio rekaman. Ada sisa satu lagu yang harus selesai sebelum album single terbaru Nightshade akan di rilis bersamaan dengan full album yang pertama.

"Semoga saja malam ini tidak lembur lagi," kata Neji, "akhir-akhir ini waktu tidur kita kacau sekali. Malam bergadang, pagi Naruto bisa tidur."

"Berdoa saja Pein tidak terkena penyakit 'harus selesai malam ini juga', kalau tidak... persiapkan diri dan kopi pahit saja."

Sampai di depan studio yang menjadi markas staff Nightshade, Neji dan Gaara berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya mereka kenal. Akhirnya mereka ingat kalau itu adalah teman Pein dan Konan. Kalau tidak salah... Nagato. Pria muda itu masuk ke dalam studio dan tampak Konan yang menyambutnya. Saat itu Konan melihat Neji dan Gaara, dia pun melambai pada dua pemuda itu.

Sampai di dalam studio, Gaara langsung di seret oleh para pemusik pendukungnya dan mendiskusikan tentang aransemen lagu. Sementara Neji duduk di sofa panjang yang biasa sambil mengeluarkan notes kerjanya. Dia melihat Pein, Konan dan Nagato sedang berbincang di sudut ruangan itu. Tak mau menganggu, Neji mulai menata jadwal baru Gaara dalam ponsel khusus yang dia beli untuk keperluan pekerjaan. Dan setelah briefing singkat, akhirnya proses rekaman lagu terakhir untuk album single Nightshade pun dimulai.

.

Rupanya harapan Neji dan Gaara tidak terkabul, hari ini pun lagi-lagi mereka baru bisa meninggalkan Konoha lepas tengah malam. Pein sepertinya benar-benar kesal dengan ulah Moonlite. Pein juga sudah mengurus full album Nightshade yang akan dirilis bulan depan, dan dari iklan yang sudah di muat di majalah musik, Konoha sudah menerima pesanan pre-order untuk album itu. dan seperti yang diharapkan, pesanannya sudah banyak sekali. Makanya Pein ngotot kalau rekaman lagu terakhir harus selesai hari ini juga.

Neji dan Gaara sampai ke rumah jam dua pagi, perlahan Neji membuka pintu depan supaya tidak membangunkan yang lain. Setelah Gaara masuk, Neji pun mengunci lagi pintu rumah.

"Kau mau mandi atau mau langsung tidur saja?" tanya Neji begitu mereka masuk ke kamar.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu sampai aku bangun sendiri!"

Neji mengerti sekali kalau Gaara pasti lelah luar biasa, jadi dia pun membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Setelah menyalakan AC, Neji pun menyelimuti Gaara lalu keluar untuk mandi. Rasanya berendam dengan air hangat di tengah malam begini sepertinya bisa menghilangkan sedikit lelah. Waktu baru mau menuruni tangga, Neji mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia pun menoleh dan mendapati kalau Hinata lah yang keluar dari kamar.

"Niisan baru pulang?"

"Ah.. iya. Baru saja. Maaf... berisik, ya?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menggeleng, "hanya terbangun saja. Gaara Kun dimana?"

"Sudah tidur. Dia pasti kelelahan."

"Niisan juga tampak lelah."

"Begitulah. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu baru tidur," kata Neji, "besok kamu masih ada kuliah, kan? Sebaiknya tidur saja lagi."

"Iya. Aku besok masuk pagi. Kalau begitu aku tidur lagi. Oyasumi, Niisan."

"Oyasumi."

Dan Neji menuruni tangga menuju ke kamar mandi sementara Hinata kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, baik Neji mau pun Gaara bangun hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Tidur selama itu tetap saja masih terasa kurang. Mereka berdua pun turun ke dapur, dan jelaslah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Di meja makan ada dua porsi sarapan yang tertutup aluminium foil plus catatan dari Hinata kalau makanan itu cuma perlu dihangatkan di microwave saja.

Selesai sarapan, Gaara mandi duluan sementara Neji mengisi waktu dengan menonton televisi. Bosan terus melihat acara-acara tidak jelas, akhirnya Neji pun memilih saluran berita saja. Meski bekerja di bidang musik, tetap saja dia harus _up to date_ dengan berita-berita lain.

Sedang mengikuti berita tentang beberapa pejabat yang terlibat dalam bebrbagai kasus, mendadak berita pindah haluan. Penyiar berita itu membacakan kejadian yang rupanya lumayan jadi trend di kalangan para pebisnis. Ada nama-nama besar pemilik perusahaan terkemuka yang mulai melirik dunia hiburan untuk mengembangkan sayap mereka. Salah satunya adalah perusahaan Suna Corps. Perusahaan milik ayah Gaara.

Neji menelan ludah paksa, dia sedikit mengecilkan volume televisi dan menonton berita itu dengan serius. Ternyata apa yang ada dalam berita itu sungguh mengejutkan Neji. Rupanya ayah Gaara menjalin kerja sama dengan Oto dan mengorbitkan talenta baru, yang tak lain adalah Moonlite. Tak mau mendengar dan melihat lagi, Neji pun mematikan televisi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ayah Gaara mulai masuk ke industri musik. Kalau begini terus, lama-lama identitas Gaara sebagai Nightshade bisa terbongkar.

"Neji? Kenapa malah melamun?"

Neji terkejut melihat Gaara sudah ada di ambang pintu washitsu, "kau sudah selesai?" dia lega sudah mematikan televisi. Kalau Gaara sampai melihat, mungkin itu akan membuatnya teringat kenangan-kenngan buruk di masa lalunya.

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, "hari ini apa kegiatan kita?"

"Em... Tidak ada," Neji mengeluarkan ponsel kerjanya dan mengecek jadwal Gaara, "kosong. Besok baru ada. Untuk memilih desain cover albummu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Padahal terserah bagian produksi saja."

Neji tersenyum, "ini kan lagumu. Seperti music video, cover CD juga penting untuk menjadi wakil dari keseluruhan lagu di albummu. Jangan dianggap sepele," Neji meletakkan ponselnya di meja, "karena hari ini kosong, kau mau keluar atau mau seharian di rumah?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Tapi sekarang aku mau di rumah saja. Malas keluar."

Neji mengusap sisi wajah Gaara, "memang lebih baik kau tidur saja. Wajahmu masih pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu."

Gaara menikmati kehangatan dari sentuhan Neji yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di pundak Neji.

"Dasar manja. Kalau penggemarmu tahu sifatmu manja seperti ini... bisa bahaya," Neji memeluk Gaara dan mengusap-usap kepala pemuda itu seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, "kau tahu— lumayan lama juga kita tidak berdua begini di rumah."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Neji, Gaara langsung duduk tegak lagi, "kau ini... kenapa sukanya mencari kesempatan?"

Neji tersenyum dan mendekat pada Gaara, "tapi memang benar kan. Dan karena rumah akan tetap sepi sampai jam tiga sore nanti..." dia tidak meneruskan ucapannya melainkan langsung mencium bibir Gaara yang sedari tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Mengakui kalau dia juga merindukan sentuhan itu, Gaara memejamkan mata dan segera terlarut dalam kehangatan yang menyelimutinya. Dia membiarkan Neji memeluk pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mereka saling merapat. Tak ada suara yang terucap, keduanya menikmati kebersamaan dalam keheningan yang luar biasa indah itu...

.

.

Neji menyelimuti Gaara yang tertidur pulas di tatami, wajahnya tampak damai. Neji selalu suka memandang wajah Gaara yang terlelap seperti ini, seolah semua beban yang dipikulnya hilang entah kemana. Perlahan dia menyibak poni Gaara yang sedikit memanjang, dia tersenyum dan membiarkan Gaara beristirahat. Dia butuh itu.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Neji tidak mungkin memasak. Jadi pilihan yang ada hanyalah makan di luar atau pesan makanan. Dan karena Gaara sedang pulas dan tidak akan bangun sampai sekitar satu jam lagi, Neji pun memutuskan pesan makanan saja.

Tapi baru saja Neji hendak berdiri, Gaara malah terbangun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara separuh mengantuk.

"Pesan makanan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja... asal tidak pedas," Gaara menguap dan merapatkan selimutnya, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Neji tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Gaara yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Membiarkan Gaara tidur lagi, Neji pun beranjak dari ruangan tradisional itu. dan saat berada di ambang pintu, Neji jadi teringat tentang berita yang dia lihat tadi.

Sementara ini... Gaara belum boleh tahu. Setidaknya sampai Neji yakin kalau Gaara sudah siap menerima informasi tentang ayahnya. Karena selama ini, Neji tahu Gaara sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala hebat setiap kali mendengar suara teriakan atau suara yang keras. Itu pasti berkaitan tentang perilaku ayahnya yang begitu kasar padanya. Makanya... Neji tidak mau Gaara terluka.

Tidak selama ada dia di sampingnya...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

HAI HAIIII! UDAH PADA NUNGGUIN, YAAA! *digaplok* Wkwkwkwkwk... maap maap... lagi-lagi asik bermain mantra^^ Nah... buat yang udah nagih. Monggo di nikmati. Abis ini jangan nagih dulu, ya... Lagi berusaha nerusin Magic in Me. So... Mind to Review? *nyengir*


	15. Chapter 15

S e c r e t

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Si vis amari, ama**

**If you wish to be loved, love**

**Seneca~**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malam ini Neji dan Gaara melakukan kegiatan yang tidak biasa. Mereka diajak oleh Pein dan Konan untuk ikut dengan mereka berdua ke sebuah stasiun Televisi. Di sini nanti akan diadakan sebuah acara musik, acara yang mengundang penyanyi solo atau grup yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kalangan masyarakat.

"Nanti music video Nightshade akan diputar perdana di acara ini," kata Konan, "sebenarnya produser acara ini sudah memohon-mohon supaya Nightshade mau tampil di acaranya."

"Sayang itu tidak mungkin," lanjut Pein, "jadi setidaknya malam ini kalian ada di sini sebagai perwakilan Konoha. Aku dan Konan akan kembali ke studio untuk mengurus produksi album soundtrack film."

Jelas itu membuat Neji dan Gaara kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau akan dapat tugas seperti ini.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kalian diperkenalkan sebagai staff rekaman Nightshade kok," kata Konan sambil tersenyum, "yang perlu kalian ingat. Moonlite juga akan tampil di sini. Jadi ini kesempatan untuk mencari informasi tentang dia."

Mendengar itu, mendadak Gaara jadi semangat, "baiklah. Kami yang akan tinggal sebagai perwakilan di sini."

Pein mengangguk, "kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di studio." Kemudian dia dan Konan meninggalkan stasiun televisi itu setelah memberitahu kalau acara akan diadakan di studio satu di gedung itu.

Neji dan Gaara sama-sama memakai tanda pengenal mereka sebagai staff dari Konoha PH lalu menuju ke studio satu. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan para staff pengatur acara dan Neji memberitahu mereka kalau dia juga Gaara adalah staff yang dikirim oleh Konoha PH. Setelah dapat tempat duduk di back stage, Neji dan Gaara menunggu sampai acara itu dimulai.

"Itu dia si Moonlite," Neji memandang ke arah pintu masuk back stage dimana ada sosok seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut putih kebiruan dan wajahnya menampakkan keangkuhan. "Yang dibelakangnya pemimpin Oto PH. Orochimaru."

Gaara melihat sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi, berkulit pucat seperti mayat, dengan mata seperti ular dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Dia pasti senang karena album pertama Moonlite meledak di pasaran," kata Neji, "tapi lihat saja. Saat lagu baru Nightshade diputar nanti, mereka pasti akan terkaget-kaget dibuatnya."

Saat itu, tanpa mereka duga, dua orang dari Oto itu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ooh.. jadi ini staff dari Nightshade?" ujar Orochimaru, "kemana jagoan kalian? Bersembunyi di balik layar karena takut wajahnya tak seindah suaranya?" tanya pria itu dengan suara licin yang 'berbahaya'.

Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Sejengkel apapun, sikap hormat pada orang yang lebih tua tetap nomor satu. Setidaknya itu hasil didikan dari keluarga Hyuuga, Gaara juga berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Selamat malam, Orochimaru San," Neji membungkukkan badannya, "untuk hari ini hanya kami berdua dari Konoha. Dan Nightshade... dia tidak begitu suka keramaian. Jadi maaf kalau ketidakhadirannya membuat anda merasa 'menang mudah'." Ujar Neji penuh sindiran yang sangat halus.

Orochimaru dan si Moonlite itu tersenyum tipis, "Ya—asal bukan kalian saja yang menyesal belakangan," kata Orochimaru dengan penuh percaya diri. Lalu dia dan Moonlite pun masuk ke ruangan tunggu para artis yang akan tampil di panggung acara ini.

"Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Neji, "aku ingin lihat wajah mereka saat pemutaran music video The Cliff nanti."

Gaara duduk lagi, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Mendengar itu, Neji tersenyum, "apa perlu aku siapkan kamera?"

"Silahkan saja. kalau di jual ke wartawan, harganya pasti mahal sekali."

Neji tertawa pelan, "aku mau beli minuman dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Cola."

"Malam-malam begini minum cola," biar begitu, Neji berlalu dari back stage dan menuju ke vending machine yang ada tak jauh dari studio satu. Saat sedang memilih minumannya, tanpa sengaja dia memandang ke ujung koridor. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia mendapati sosok ayah Gaara ada di sana. Bersama Yashamaru. Mereka berdua dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dikenali Neji sebagai pembawa berita di stasiun televisi itu.

"_Celaka... kalau sampai Gaara bertemu dengannya..." _Neji buru-buru menekan sembarang tombol dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis itu. _"Tapi kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Stasiun televisi ini besar. Dan studio hiburan dan berita letaknya berjauhan... jadi tidak mungkin..." _batin Neji masih sibuk memikirkan semua kemungkinan. Tapi begitu sampai ke tempatnya tadi, dengan segera wajah Neji berubah biasa, seolah tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Nih— cola pesananmu."

Gaara mengambil kaleng cola itu, tapi dia memandang heran pada minuman lain di tangan Neji.

"Apa?"

"Tidak..." kata Gaara pelan, "hanya saja aku tidak tahu kau punya kebiasaan minum susu dingin malam-malam begini."

Barulah Neji sadar kalau yang ada di tangannya memang minuman susu segar dingin. Dia hanya bisa tertawa hambar, "hanya coba-coba," katanya asal.

.

Akhirnya acara itu pun dimulai. Pembawa acara dengan lihai membuka program music yang disiarkan secara live itu. Kemudian satu per satu bintang tamu dipanggil untuk naik ke panggung dan duduk bersama menunggu giliran mereka untuk unjuk kebolehan. Gaara dan Neji menikmati acara itu di bangku penonton, karena kebetulan ada tempat kosong, jadi staff acara itu mengusulkan supaya Neji dan Gaara duduk saja di sana. Kebetulan juga, dengan begitu mereka bisa melihat Moonlite saat pemutaran music video unggulan dari tim Konoha.

Setelah acara berjalan hampir satu jam, akhirlah tiba saat yang ditunggu oleh Neji dan Gaara sedari tadi. Sang Host program itu dengan semangat mengumumkan pada para penonton bahwa sebentar lagi, music video terbaru Nightshade akan tayang perdana. Itu disambut oleh sorakan meriah dari para penonton yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Agak sebal juga sih Neji jadinya, tapi semua ini hanya bisnis saja, dia tahu Gaara sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Perlahan lampu di studio menjadi redup dan sebuah layar besar turun dari langit-langit studio ke tengah panggung, dan segera, alunan musik The Cliff pun memenuhi seisi ruangan itu...

_I've come back again to the town by the river _

_Where you and I first met before_

_If I could see you now and talk again _

_On that road going up to the sky_

_Seasons change with the scenery _

_Where you stand, what can you see_

_Twisted shadows in the burning sun _

_Where you stand, what can you see_

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema dalam studio itu begitu music video dari Nightshade selesai diputar. Seruan para fans lumayan membuat telinga jadi sakit. Tapi Neji dan Gaara menikmatinya karena mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Moonlite yang pucat. Itu sungguh sangat memuaskan. Kerja keras dalam rekaman dan produksi music video sudah terbayar dengan lunas.

.

"Ahh... rasanya jadi semangat hadir di premiere film 'Summer's Snow' nanti," kata Neji saat dia dan Neji meninggalkan studio satu dan berniat untuk pulang karena Neji sudah memanggil taxi untuk mengantar mereka sampai ke rumah.

Gaara hanya mengangguk saja. Memang, dia sudah tidak sabar sekali untuk melihat film yang dibintangi oleh sepupunya itu. Awal liburan musim panas, film terbaru dari Konoha PH akan menghiasi bioskop-bioskop di seluruh Jepang ini. Dari naskah yang telah Gaara baca, dia tahu kalau film ini akan membawa gelombang yang dahsyat di kalangan penggemar film.

Sampai di tempat parkir, ada banyak taxi yang sudah menunggu. Neji mengecek lagi nomor taxi yang dia catat di bukunya, "yang itu," dia menujuk sebuah taxi yang terletak di sisi luar tempat parkir itu.

Gaara masuk duluan ke dalam taxi baru Neji yang langsung memberitahu alamat rumah mereka pada si supir yang segera meluncurkan taxinya melintas di jalanan ibukota Tokyo.

"Lepaskan saja, nanti kakimu sakit lagi," Neji membantu Gaara untuk melepaskan alat di kakinya, "kalau mengantuk tidur saja."

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tidak mengantuk kok. Tenang saja."

Taxi meluncur di tengah jalanan yang masih lumayan padat. Saat itu tanpa di sangka, dari sisi persimpangan jalan, muncul sebuah mobil mini truk yang melaju kencang dan memotong jalan taxi yang ditumpangi Neji dan Gaara. Jelas saja supir taxi itu langsung menginjak rem kuat-kuat supaya tidak tertabrak. Tapi rupanya reaksi itu juga salah karena dari belakang, taxi itu ditabrak dengan cukup kencang.

Refleks, Neji memeluk Gaara untuk melindungi pemuda itu supaya tidak membentur bagian taxi yang memisahkan tempat duduk supir dan penumpang. Segera saja seisi jalan itu penuh dengan kepanikan dan suara klakson yang bersahutan.

Si supir segera keluar dari taxi untuk melihat kerusakan di bagian belakang taxinya. Neji membantu Gaara keluar juga karena ini pasti jadi masalah yang panjang. Mereka tidak mungkin diam saja di dalam taxi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji pada Gaara.

"Ya—hanya pusing sedikit."

Neji memandang si supir taxi yang sedang bicara dengan mobil yang menabraknya. Sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang bagian depannya rusak sama parahnya dengan bagian belakang taxi. Dan ternyata tabrakan itu adalah tabrakan beruntun, karena tiga mobil di belakang mobil mewah itu juga mengalami kerusakan.

"Ini benar-benar akan jadi masalah panjang," gumam Neji, "sebaiknya kau duduk di trotoar dulu!" Saat Neji hendak membawa Gaara ke sisi trotoar yang dipadati oleh orang-orang yang penasaran pada apa yang terjadi, orang yang ada di dalam mobil mewah itu keluar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Neji melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya...

"Gaara..."

Tersentak karena seseorang yang asing memanggil namanya, Gaara merapat pada Neji dan memandang sosok berambut pirang di depannya itu. Dia tidak mengenalnya, tapi Gaara tahu dia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.

Neji berdiri di depan Gaara saat pintu di sisi lain mobil mewah itu terbuka dan muncullah orang yang berada di urutan teratas dari orang-orang yang tidak ingin Neji temui. Namun rupanya takdir berkata lain.

Ayah Gaara muncul dengan wajahnya yang sama, selalu memandang rendah orang lain.

Seperti mendadak terhantam sesuatu yang keras, kepala Gaara terasa luar biasa nyeri begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang langsung membuatnya merasa sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga dia tidak sadar kalau Neji tengah memeluknya. Tak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya saat ini karena dalam ingatannya kini seperti ada putaran film yang diputar dengan kecepatan tinggi dimulai sejak saat dia masih kecil. Teror dan ketakutan yang dia dapat dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Pukulan demi pukulan, cacian dan makian yang datang silih berganti. Tubuh Gaara seolah merasakan semua itu kembali dan akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap...

.

#

.

Neji duduk terpekur di kursi di depan ruang perawatan. Dia benar-benar khawatir dan takut. Baru kali ini Gaara tampak sangat kesakitan. Bukan hanya itu, tadi Gaara mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah dari hidungnya hingga kaus dan jaketnya berubah merah. Itu jelas bukan pertanda yang baik. Apalagi Gaara langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan sama sekali tidak membuka mata selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit. Ya—tadi supir taxi yang sibuk bertengkar dengan supir ayah Gaara, langsung melupakan urusan mengenai bagian belakang taxinya yang rusak parah dan segera menawarkan diri untuk mengantar penumpangnya ke rumah sakit. Neji tidak begitu ingat bagaimana persisnya mereka sampai ke rumah sakit dan para perawat yang langsung membawa Gaara ke ruang UGD. Dia bahkan tidak bisa ingat dimana si supir taxi itu sekarang. Seluruh kesadarannya tersita hanya untuk Gaara... hanya Gaara...

Jemari Neji bertaut begitu erat sampai sakit rasanya. Tapi Neji tahu itu tidak lebih dari apa yang dirasakan oleh Gaara sekarang. Kejadian tadi terus melintas di ingatannya. Separah itukah kerusakan psikologis yang dialami Gaara karena ayah kandungnya sendiri?

Saat itu Neji mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Dengan paksa, dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, dia pun mendapati sosok Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi dan Hinata tengah tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menghampirinya. Neji juga tidak ingat bagaimana dia menghubungi keempat orang itu. entah melalui telepon atau e-mail.

"Neji San... bagaimana kondisi Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Tsunade Sensei sedang memeriksanya." Jawab Neji lemas.

Hinata dan Hanabi duduk di sebelah kakak sepupu mereka dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, memandang pintu ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat.

Neji seperti tak mengenali suaranya sendiri saat dia meneritakan apa yang menyebabkan Gaara jadi seperti ini. Rasanya seperti orang lain yang bercerita, bukan dia sendiri. Dia juga tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang ada di sana, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Gaara.

Seperti sudah menunggu puluhan jam, akhirnya pintu ruang UGD itu pun terbuka dan muncullah Tsunade. Semuanya pun segera menghampiri dokter wanita itu dan menanyakan kondisi Gaara sekarang.

"Kondisinya masih kritis. Shock mental yang dia terima cukup parah dan itu mempengaruhi sistem di otaknya. Dengan kejadian seperti ini, aku hanya bisa memperkirakan dua hal saja. Ingatannya kembali... atau dia akan mengalami amnesia total."

Tak ada suara yang terucap begitu Tsunade selesai dengan penjelasannya. Dokter itu hanya bisa mengusulkan kalau Gaara terus dirawat di ICU, dan dia akan coba menghubungi ahli syaraf yang dia kenal untuk merawat Gaara selama yang diperlukan.

.

.

"Neji Nii istirahat saja," kata Hanabi, "biar aku dan Neechan yang menjaga Gaara Nii."

Tapi Neji terus menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di ruang ICU yang terkesan 'dingin' itu.

Tahu kalau dia tak akan berhasil memaksa kakak sepupunya, Hanabi pun segera menyerah dan meninggalkan ruangan ICU itu, kembali pada kakaknya yang menunggu di luar bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Neji Nii tidak mau keluar," kata Hanabi lesu. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau melihat dua kakak laki-laki kesayangannya itu seperti ini. Rasanya— kesedihan tidak pantas untuk mereka. Bagi Hanabi, mereka berdua berhak bahagia, lebih dari siapapun.

"Sementara biarkan dia tenang dulu," ujar Sasuke, "aku akan kabarkan ini pada Sakura." Dia berlalu dari koridor itu untuk menghubungi Sakura lewat ponselnya.

Naruto duduk di kursi tunggu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, "kenapa masalah datang di saat seperti ini? Padahal Gaara pasti punya jadwal yang padat sekali," gumamnya, "kenapa juga ayahnya Gaara ada di Jepang? Biasanya dia kan di luar negri... bikin suasana kacau saja."

Hanabi duduk di sebelah Naruto, wajahnya terlihat muram dan kesal, "apa kalian sudah menghubungi Temari Nee dan Kankurou Nii?"

"Sudah, tapi ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Mungkin si temee coba menghubungi mereka lagi," Naruto mengacak poninya, "atau mungkin... mereka dilarang kemari oleh ayah mereka."

Mendengar itu, Hanabi jadi lebih kesal lagi, "iiikh! Ayahnya Gaara Nii itu keterlaluan banget, sih?" geramnya, "padahal kan Gaara Nii itu anak kandungnya, tapi perlakuan yang diterima Gaara Nii malah lebih parah dari anak tiri."

Hinata mengusap-usap kepala Hanabi dengan lembut, "sudah... jangan marah-marah terus. Sekarang kita harus berdoa supaya Gaara San segera sembuh."

Hanabi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kakak, "aku tidak suka melihat mereka begitu, Neechan..."

"Tidak ada yang suka, Hanabi... kita semua mengharapkan mereka bahagia."

.

Hampir tengah malam saat, dengan wajah pucat dan panik, Temari dan Kankurou datang. Mereka langsung saja menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Gaara. Temari yang tampak paling cemas, semua tahu kalau Temari sangat menyayangi, bahkan hampir mendekati taraf memanjakan Gaara. Hinata dengan tenang menjelaskan kondisi kesehatan Gaara, dan itu makin membuat Temari terpukul.

Sementara Temari sedang ditenangkan oleh Hinata dan Hanabi, Kankurou mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang ada di dekat pintu ruang ICU tempat Gaara dirawat.

"Maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang. Tousama melarang kami keluar. Jadinya tadi ini juga kami kabur dari rumah."

"_Sudah kami duga,"_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Tidak apa, Kankurou San, kami mengerti," kata Naruto, "tapi apa nanti tidak akan ada masalah dengan ayah kalian?"

Kankurou memandang pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup rapat, "kami sudah cukup bersikap pengecut. Mulai saat ini aku dan Temari akan selalu ada di samping Gaara, meski artinya kami harus membuang seorang ayah. Lagipula dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ayah."

"Kankurou San... Jadi kalian memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Kankurou mengangguk, "ya... aku dan Temari membawa semua tabungan pribadi kami. Mungkin kami akan menyewa apartemen saja. Saat ini kami ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Gaara."

Mereka pun tak beranjak dari tempat mereka sekarang, berharap agar Gaara bisa segera sembuh dan kembali berkumpul di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

#

.

Hari ketiga Gaara di rumah sakit, Pein dan Konan datang sebagai perwakilan. Jelas mereka bingung karena jadwal yang berkenaan dengan Gaara sangatlah padat sampai awal musim panas nanti, sampai film yang memakai lagunya dirilis. Namun meski begitu mereka paham apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. Mengalami begitu banyak kekerasan dari ayah kandungnya sendiri, Gaara termasuk anak yang kuat karena masih bisa menjaga kewarasannya dan tidak terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang tidak benar.

"Jangan paksakan diri, Neji," kata Pein setelah mereka selesai menata ulang semua jadwal Gaara, "tak ada yang menginginkan ini terjadi."

Neji hanya mengangguk lesu.

Konan menepuk lengan Neji dengan lembut, "kami akan menunggu. Sampaikan itu padanya juga." Setelah itu, dua kepala staff rekaman Nightshade pun berpamitan dari ruang rawat Gaara yang kini sudah dipindahkan ke kamar biasa dan bukan di ICU lagi.

Neji kembali duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Gaara dan mengusap wajah pemuda itu. Kemarin sebenarnya Gaara sudah sadar, dan saat dokter memeriksanya, ternyata semua ingatan Gaara sudah kembali. Tapi karena proses pulihnya ingatan itu melalui sesuatu yang juga traumatik, dokter ahli syaraf rekomendasi dari Tsunade masih terus memantau perkembangan kondisi fisik dan mental Gaara.

Tak lama, ada lagi yang datang ke kamar itu. Kali ini Temari dan Shikamaru yang datang. Neji terkejut saat Naruto bilang kalau saat ini Temari dan Kankurou keluar dari rumah dan menyewa sebuah apartemen di dekat wilayah rumah Neji berada.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Temari.

"Masih tidur. Ku rasa pengaruh obat."

Temari mencium kening Gaara, lalu dia memandang Neji, "aku bawakan makan siang. Makanlah dulu dengan Shikamaru!"

Sadar kalau memang perutnya belum terisi apa-apa sejak pagi, Neji pun beranjak dari duduknya dan beralih ke sofa dan duduk bersama Shikamaru untuk menikmati makan siang. Saat makan, sesekali Neji memandang kekasih Temari itu, teman SMA Gaara dulu, yang artinya lebih muda dari Temari. Sebenarnya sempat heran juga Neji kenapa Temari bisa cocok dengan orang yang super duper pemalas seperti Shikamaru. Tapi menurut Gaara, cuma Shikamaru yang bisa mengimbangi sifat Temari yang kadang suka meledak tanpa kendali.

Selesai Neji makan, lagi-lagi ada yang datang. Sekarang Hanabi yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Tapi yang ada di belakang Hanabi, benar-benar membuat Neji terkejut. Di belakang gadis belia itu muncullah Hiashi yang seharusnya ada di London. Neji langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pamannya itu.

"Paman... kapan kembali?"

"Pagi tadi. Hinata yang memberitahuku tentang keadaan Gaara. Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Neji pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan juga tentang ingatan Gaara yang sudah pulih.

Hiashi lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Gaara dan memandang wajah pemuda yang telah mengalami pahitnya kehidupan ini diluar batas kemampuannya. Dia membelai sayang kepala Gaara yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu.

Melihat bagaimana Gaara menerima kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang bahkan tak ada hubungan darah dengannya membuat hati Temari terasa sakit. Tak sekalipun Gaara menerima belai sayang dari ayah kandungnya, tak sekali pun Gaara menerima sedikit ungkapan cinta dari satu-satunya orang tua yang dia punya. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, airmata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Hiashi melihat itu dan dia pun menepuk kepala Temari, "sudah... Gaara anak yang kuat. Dia tidak akan suka kalau melihatmu menangis."

Temari mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia sungguh bersyukur Gaara bertemu dengan Neji dan keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka telah memberi apa yang tidak diterima Gaara dari keluarganya sendiri.

Saat itu Shikamaru menghampiri Temari, sambil merangkul pundak gadis itu, tanpa suara dia membawa Temari ke sofa supaya gadis itu tenang lagi.

.

Saat hari beranjak petang, Temari dan Shikamaru undur diri karena mereka masing-masing ada kerja sambilan. Begitu keduanya pergi, barulah Hinata datang. Lalu dia keluar lagi untuk menemani Hiashi untuk mengurus biaya administrasi sampai hari ini. Sebenarnya Neji menolak karena sekarang dia sudah punya pemasukan sendiri. Tapi Hiashi tetap ngotot kalau biaya perawatan tetap ada dalam tanggungannya. Hanabi ikut keluar untuk membeli minuman dan makanan ringan.

Neji lalu duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Gaara, yang kini sudah bangun. Neji menggenggam tangan pemuda yang memiliki seluruh hatinya itu, "ada yang sakit?" tanya Neji.

Gaara menggeleng. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Neji. Kepalanya terasa penuh, karena semua ingatannya kembali dalam satu waktu. Tapi dia tidak merasa takut, karena dia tahu Neji akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Neji..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... ada satu keinginan."

Neji memandang lurus pada bola mata hijau Gaara yang selalu memukaunya itu, "katakan saja."

Hening sejenak sebelum Gaara kembali bicara, "setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti... aku... ingin melakukan debut pertamaku di atas panggung."

Hampir saja Neji meragukan pendengarannya, tapi dia sadar kalau yang dia dengar itu benar, "kau yakin, Gaara? M-maksudku... selama ini kan kau mati-matian menyembunyikan identitasmu."

"Aku tidak mau bersembunyi lebih lama lagi. Aku juga tidak mau membiarkan ayah merusak dunia yang susah payah aku bangun."

Neji tak pernah melihat mata Gaara begini mantab dalam keputusannya, "kalau itu kemauanmu, aku tidak bisa menolak. Dan sekarang aku bisa membayangkan kalau Pein San, Konan San, Asuma San dan Kurenai San bakal lompat-lompat karena kau mau debut di panggung setelah sekian lama."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Pein San seperti itu."

Neji memutar bola matanya, "aku kan cuma membayangkan. Kau ini menyebalkan."

Gaara tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Neji lebih erat, "tapi... aku berani taruhan kalau sekarang, Hanabi lah yang akan paling heboh."

"Ah— kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa tidak setuju." Neji mencium punggung tangan Gaara, "kalau kau sudah ada niat seperti ini, kau harus segera sembuh dan kita akan guncang Jepang dengan kemunculan perdana Nightshade."

Gaara mengangguk dan kemudian dia memejamkan mata saat wajah Neji mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya. Efek sentuhan itu jauh lebih dahsyat dari segala obat yang diberikan oleh dokter.

Dengan keputusan besar Gaara ini, dunia mereka berdua pasti akan sangat berubah. Dan mereka sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya, berikut dengan reaksi media yang pasti akan segera menyinggung tentang kecelakaan di pesta pertunangan Temari dulu.

Selama ada Neji, Gaara tahu dia bisa menghadapi apapun. Kali ini, dia tidak akan menyerah. Kali ini, dia yang akan menang. Dan kali ini... Gaara tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut dunia sempurna yang telah dia dapatnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAAAAAHHHH! *teriakan author putus asa*

Akhirnya bisa bayar utang buat publish ini fic. Uhuhuhuhuhu... maafkan dakuuuu Orz. Ya—Pokoknya ditunggu deh siapa yang mau ripiu. *mojok*


	16. Chapter 16

S e c r e t

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Veritas vos liberabit**

_The truth will set you free_  
oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hari ini, Gaara akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Semua pun kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, berikut Temari dan Kankurou, karena Gaara bilang dia ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting pada semuanya. Tentang rencananya untuk pindah dari kediaman Hyuuga dan tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan Konoha. Jelas itu bukan bahasan yang bisa diselesaikan dengan obrolan santai. Ini masalah serius. Hiashi, juga Hanabi menentang keinginan Gaara ini. Tapi setelah Gaara mengungkapkan alasannya, semua bisa mengerti.

Kalau Gaara dan Neji tetap tinggal di rumah ini, tentu saja privasi keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata dan Hanabi khususnya, bisa terganggu karena pastilah rumah ini jadi sasaran para pencari berita. Jadi Gaara memutuskan pindah karena tak ingin merepotkan keluarga yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya.

Setelah 'rapat keluarga' sekitar tiga jam lebih, akhirnya Hiashi mengabulkan keinginan pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu. Temari dan Kankurou mendukung semua keputusan Gaara. Mereka tak cemas, karena mereka tahu kalau Neji akan selalu ada di sisi Gaara dan menjaga adik kesayangan mereka itu.

Hanabi, yang benar-benar tidak rela berpisah dengan dua kakak laki-laki kesayangannya itu meminta –atau memaksa, tepatnya- supaya Gaara dan Neji masih akan tetap rajin pulang ke rumah dan mengunjungi mereka. Gaara dan Neji pun dengan segera meluluskan permintaan Hanabi itu.

Malam itu ditutup dengan makan malam mewah yang sengaja dipesan Hiashi demi kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan mereka semua setelah ini. Gaara dan Neji saling berpandangan dan tersenyum menerima begitu banyak cinta yang tulus yang mereka dapatkan di sini. Itu akan menjadi harta berharga mereka seumur hidup.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara dan Neji pergi ke PH sekalian untuk melihat-lihat mansion yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Asuma yang mengusulkan mansion itu karena di sana juga banyak tempat tinggal talenta dari Konoha. Termasuk Sasori dan Deidara.

Tapi itu urusan nanti, hari ini mereka datang ke PH untuk menghadiri rapat produksi mengenai pemunculan perdana Nightshade. Asuma, yang diberitahu Neji atas keputusan Gaara ini, langsung melonjak gembira karena sebenarnya dia sendiri geram ingin menampar wajah Oto yang makin kelewat batas. Apalagi sekarang waktunya tepat sekali, karena lagu The Cliff sedang merajai tangga lagu di Jepang. Jadi kalau Nightshade memutuskan untuk muncul sekarang, itu pasti akan memonopoli perhatian publik untuk beberapa saat. Ya—dalam konotasi positif dan negatif pastinya. Negatifnya—semua media pasti akan kembali menggali kasus yang menimpa Gaara di pesta pertunangan Temari. Belum lagi kebenaran mengenai sosok ayah Gaara yang merupakan Presiden Direktur Sabaku corp. yang mana adalah sponsor dari Oto.

Tapi karena Gaara sudah yakin dan tak akan menarik keputusannya ini, maka pihak Konoha pun akan menjadikan konser perdana Nightshade ini sesempurna mungkin. Bahkan beberapa talen dari Konoha sudah ada yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi 'tamu' di konser itu.

"Mengenai kondisimu, apa kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya?" tanya Konan cemas.

"Ya... aku sudah pulih. Dokter juga sudah mengizinkan aku beraktivitas seperti biasa. Dua mingu di rumah sakit lebih dari cukup untukku beristirahat." Kata Gaara.

Rapat itu berlangsung cukup lama karena sekaligus membahas tentang tempat, materi konser, lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakan, juga pengiring yang akan di pakai. Gaara mengusulkan supaya staff pengiring Nightshade di rekaman saja yang dipakai karena Gaara sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan komposisi musik mereka. Lalu dia juga bilang akan membuat satu versi baru dari lagu Akanezora yang akan dia buat secara akustik. Untuk keperluan itu, dia sudah punya dua nama yang terpercaya yang akan membantunya mengolah ulang lagu yang telah booming sebelumnya itu.

Karena tidak mungkin membahas semua dalam satu hari, rapat akan dilanjutkan besok. Satu yang pasti, konser ini akan digelar satu bulan setelah film 'Summer's Snow' tayang di bioskop dua pekan mendatang. Artinya staff Konoha masih punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan sebuah panggung yang spektakuler untuk talenta terbaru mereka.

Selesai urusan di Konoha, Neji dan Gaara pun menuju ke gedung mansion yang berjarak tiga puluh menit dari Konoha. Asuma memberitahu kalau dia sudah menyiapkan satu kamar yang bisa dijadikan bahan pertimbangan Gaara. Kurenai juga sudah menghubungi resepsionis yang akan memandu mereka melihat isi mansion itu.

.

"Sepertinya ini mewah sekali." Neji memandang gedung biru yang tinggi menjulang seperti menembus langit, "Memang pantas jadi tempat tinggal artis."

Mereka berdua lalu masuk dalam gedung itu dan menuju ke resepsionis. Neji menunjukkan kartu nama Asuma dan salah seorang resepsionis itu pun mengantar mereka menuju ke kamar yang ada dilantai 18.

Resepsionis itu memmbuka pintu dan mengizinkan dua pemuda itu masuk. Tak salah kalau mansion ini jadi pilihan para artis untuk tinggal. Ternyata mansion ini tipe yang sudah siap huni, jadi segala perabot sudah tersedia. Mansion itu luas, meski hanya terdiri dari satu lantai, Neji dan Gaara seketika menolak saat Asuma mengusulkan mansion dengan dua lantai karena menurut mereka itu terlalu besar. Mansion itu terdiri dari dua kamar tidur yang luas, satu kamar dengan kamar mandi dalam yang merupakan kamar utama. Lalu dapur, kamar mandi shower di luar kamar, ruang tamu, ruang makan dan balkon yang menghadap ke barat, jadi pastinya pemandangan matahari terbenam akan sangat indah.

Gaara berjalan mengitari tempat itu, susah untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan mansion senyaman itu. Apalagi nuansanya sangat alamiah, benuansa warna kayu dan hijau daun yang membuat suasana terasa sejuk,

"Bagaimana?" bisik Neji saat mereka berdiri di balkon, "kalau kau tanya aku... aku suka tempat ini. Lagipula kalau ke PH tidak perlu lama menunggu kendaraan umum."

"Ya. Aku juga suka."

Neji tersenyum," jadi... kita ambil?"

Gaara mengangguk.

Dengan itu, Neji pun menghampiri si resepsionis dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan menyewa mansion ini. Ya—menyewa dulu. Kalau untuk membeli, gaji dan tabungan mereka masih belum cukup, mereka juga tidak mau merepotkan Hiashi yang sudah menawarakan diri untuk 'menyumbang' saat Neji dan Gaara memilih tempat tinggal baru mereka.

Setelah semua clear, pihak mansion bilang kalau Neji dan Gaara bisa menempati mansion pilihan mereka tadi mulai besok. Neji pun menandatangani surat-surat yang dibutuhkan dan segera mengajak Gaara pulang karena dia tahu pemuda berambut merah itu sudah lelah sekali.

.

"Tadaima~" Neji melepas sepatunya, Gaara juga.

"Okaeri, Niisan, Gaara Kun." Hinata menyambut mereka dengan memakai apron dan membawa spatula.

"Sedang masak apa? Baunya sedap sekali." Tanya Neji.

"Okonomiyaki. Hanabi dari tadi menerorku lewat e-mail kalau dia mau makan itu malam ini," kata Hinata.

"Hanabinya mana?"

"Masih ke konbini. Stock makanan ringan di dapur habis."

Neji menggelengkan kepala, "anak itu tetap saja suka nyemil," gumamnya, "Gaara—kau mandi duluan saja. Aku bawakan pakaianmu nanti."

Gaara mengangguk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Eng—anu, Gaara Kun. Okonomiyaki untuk Gaara Kun, mau pakai udang atau tidak?"

"Terserah saja. Masakanmu semua enak kok," kata Gaara sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat itu Hinata terdiam memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, "Gaara Kun tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."

Neji memandang sepupunya itu, Hinata memang gadis yang perhatian, "tak apa. Nanti juga dia akan cerita," ujar Neji, "sebaiknya sekarang urus masakannmu. Sepertinya ada bau gosong."

"Ah! Celaka!" Hinata pun bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Neji pun naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamarnya dan Gaara. Sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dengan kamar ini. Neji tak merasa cemas dengan kepergian mereka dan meninggalkan Hinata juga Hanabi di rumah ini, karena kemarin di akhir hari, mendadak Hiashi kembali mendapat ide yang, yah—bisa dibilang lumayan mengejutkan. Dia malah mengundang Temari dan Kankurou supaya mereka berdua tinggal saja di rumah ini. Tanpa mennggu reaksi Temari dan Kankurou, Hiashi sudah memutuskan akan membangun sebuah paviliun kecil di halaman belakang yang bisa jadi tempat tinggal untuk Temari dan Kankurou. Keputusan yang sudah bulat itu sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu gugat, hingga jadilah, Temari dan Kankurou pasrah saja harus bersiap pindah lagi dari apartemen yang baru saja mereka tempati.

Besok pagi, proses pembangunan paviliun kecil itu akan dimulai. Hiashi juga bilang kalau sementara dia akan tetap ada di rumah dan menyerahkan semua urusan bisnisnya pada asistenya. Meski begitu, malam ini dia terpaksa pergi karena ada rapat mendadak di kantor pusat di Tokyo.

Setelah meletakkan tas dan jaket, Neji mengambilkan piyama ganti untuk Gaara juga baju gantinya sendiri. Selain lapar, dia juga ingin menyegarkan diri di shower. Mungkin cuci rambut juga. Akhir musim semi seperti ini, udara mulai panas, artinya musim panas tahun ini akan luar biasa panas.

.

"Ini okonomiyaki spesial untuk Gaara Nii!" Hanabi, yang langsung membantu Hinata setelah pulang dari konbini, menyuguhkan sepiring okonomiyaki besar.

Gaara memandang okonomiyaki yang memenuhi nyaris seluruh permukaan piring, dia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku buatkan ini khusus untuk Gaara Nii." Kata Hanabi bangga.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara malah sakit perut habis makan masakanmu." Goda Neji.

"Neji Nii! Jahat! Aku kan cuma bantu memasaknya saja, yang meracik ya Neechan."

Neji tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu itu aman dimakan, Gaara." Ucapan Neji itu jelas membuat Hanabi murka dan memukuli kakak sepupunya itu.

Makan malam yang biasa, yang heboh dengan Hanabi yang selalu penuh semangat menceritakan harinya di sekolah. Belum apa-apa Gaara sudah merasa rindu dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

Selesai makan malam, Neji dan Gaara tetap di bawah dan mengobrol bersama dua adik sepupu Neji. Jelas saja mereka membahas tentang kepindahan Gaara dan Neji. Setelah Neji bilang mereka akan pindah dalam waktu satu minggu ini, Hanabi tampak lesu.

"Mulai sekarang pasti bakal susah sekali kalau mau bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kami kan sudah janji akan rajin pulang kemari," kata Neji, menikmati potato chip yang tadi dibeli Hanabi, "kalian juga boleh main ke mansion kami kapan saja."

"Tetap saja... rasanya beda."

Hinata datang membawa empat gelas es krim berbagai rasa, "Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kasihan Niisan dan Gaara Kun."

"Tapi kan~"

"Hanabi..." dengan nada lembut Hinata bisa membuat Hanabi diam. Itu salah satu kekuatan mutlak Hinata yang bahkan tidak bisa dilawan oleh Gaara. Ternyata yang paling punya kuasa di rumah ini sebenarnya adalah Hinata.

Neji mengambil es krim rasa strawberry, "tapi aku juga akan rindu sekali dengan masakanmu, Hinata. Rasanya kau dan Temari San harus sering-sering membawakan makanan untuk kami."

Hinata tersenyum, "Niisan terlalu melebihkan. Tapi aku akan datang kalau Niisan dan Gaara Nii memang rindu dengan masakanku."

"Aku juga ikut!" Hanabi mengacungkan tangan dengan semangat.

Malam itu suasana sangatlah menyenangkan. Hanabi sudah heboh sendiri minta pada Gaara supaya diberi tiket untuk menonton konser Nightshade. Gaara memang sudah menyiapkan tiket khusus untuk keluarganya, meski sebenarnya malu juga, tapi sekali lagi, dia sudah menerima segala konsekuensinya, termasuk kebebasannya untuk berada di tempat publik, atau berjalan-jalan di Shibuya dan tempat lainnya. Namun bisa bernyanyi dengan bebas adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Gaara sudah tidak sabar menunggu konser perdananya nanti.

.

#

.

Akhirnya tibalah saat Gaara dan Neji meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga. Hari ini mansion di jantung kita Tokyo itu sudah bisa dengan resmi disebut sebagai rumah baru dua pemuda itu. tiga Hyuuga dan dua kakak Gaara juga Naruto dan Sasuke membantu acara pindah rumah itu. Setelah menata semua barang yang bisa ditambahkan di mansion itu, semua beristirahat dan manikmati hasil karya mereka.

Hinata dan Hanabi menata dapur dan ruang makan. Mereka berdua memenuhi isi lemari pendingin dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Hiashi, Temari dan Kankurou mengatur ruang tamu dan ruang duduk, menghiasnya dengan lukisan dan panjangan-pajangan lain untuk menghias lemari televisi sehingga tampak lebih 'hidup'. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke membuat 'pojok' musik di dekat ruang duduk dan menata gitar, buku musik, laptop dan berbagai pernik musik lainnya. Bahkan sebagai hadiah pindah rumah, dua sejoli itu menghadiahkan sebuah karpet bermotif not balok sebagai alas 'music corner' di rumah itu.

Gaara dan Neji hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan yang lain menata rumah baru mereka. Toh hasilnya jauh lebih bagus daripada dia sendiri yang menatanya. Kini setelah mansion itu layak huni, Hinata dan Temari menjadi pengguna dapur yang pertama untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Karena hari ini hari istimewa, dua gadis itu pun mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka untuk memasak. Lalu semua pun menyantap makanan lezat itu sambil mengobrol...

Semua berpamitan pulang setelah jam dinding menunjuk waktu sudah di pukul 11 malam. Kalau lebih malam lagi, mereka semua bisa tertinggal kereta terakhir hari itu. Gaara dan Neji mengantar hingga ke pintu depan mansion baru mereka.

"Jadinya langsung sepi sekali." Neji menutup dan mengunci pintu utama mansion itu. Dia mengikuti Gaara ke ruang televisi dan duduk di sofa berwarna krem lembut. "kau tidak capek?"

Gaara bersandar di pundak Neji, "sedikit— tapi aku tidak mau tidur sekarang."

Neji merangkul pundak Gaara dan membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu, "yakin kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Tidak... Biar begini saja, sebentar lagi." Gaara memejamkan matanya, merasakan nyaman dalam dekapan Neji.

Ah—kadang situasi seperti ini yang selalu membuat Neji tidak bisa menahan diri. Bagaimana bisa menahan diri kalau orang yang paling berharga ada dalam pelukanmu seperti ini?

"Kenapa jantungmu berdebar seperti ini, Neji?" tanya Gaara tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanya Neji balik. Dia tahu benar kalau Gaara sedang menggodanya, meski dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak romantis. "Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang aku mau."

Gaara diam sebentar, dia masih memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kehangatan Neji merasuk dalam jiwanya. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Neji, "—tidak apa-apa," katanya lirih, "tidak apa Neji... karena aku juga menginginkannya..."

Kaget karena tak biasanya mendapat jawaban yang selugas ini dari Gaara, Neji jadi bingung sendiri, "eng... kau yakin?"

Barulah Gaara memandang Neji, "apa maskudmu dengan 'kau yakin' itu?"

Neji tersenyum salah tingkah, "habis biasanya kau tidak pernah seperti ini." Dia mengusap sisi wajah Gaara dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda itu, "tapi kalau itu memang maumu, aku tidak akan menolak," ujar Neji seraya berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara dan keduanya pun masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

Sengaja Neji tidak menyalakan lampu utama di kamar itu dan hanya membiarkan dua lampu tidur di meja kecil yang ada di sisi tempat tidur yang menyala, menerangi kamar itu dengan cahaya temaram. Suasana yang tepat untuk merayakan kehidupan baru mereka. Memandang wajah Gaara yang terbaring di bawahnya, akal sehat Neji perlahan mulai digeser oleh kebutuhannya yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Gaara kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Neji menyecap setiap jengkal lehernya. Membuat getaran halus merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Jemari mereka bertaut erat, tak terlepas barang sedetik. Mencium aroma khas dari cologne yang biasa dipakai Gaara cukup untuk membuat Neji makin kehilangan kendali diri. Kini dia melepaskan tangan Gaara hanya untuk berusaha mengenyahkan helai pakaian yang menghalangi kulit mereka saling bertemu. Perlahan... satu demi satu... Neji tak ingin membuat malam ini cepat berlalu.

"Emm..." suara lirih Gaara terdengar saat akhirnya Neji membebaskan diri mereka dari kain yang mengganggu. Kini tak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Mata Neji memandang kesempurnaan yang tak terbantah di hadapannya kini. Saat itu dia menyentuh kaki kanan Gaara, ada bekas menyakitkan di sana, bekas yang tampak jelas dari alat yang membantu agar Gaara setidaknya bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Neji..."

Neji tersenyum dan mencium bibir Gaara, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi..."

Kedua lengan Gaara melingkar di leher Neji, "aku tahu kau ada di sini, Neji... selalu ada di sisiku."

Makna kata tak lagi terdengar saat keduanya terlarut dalam buaian yang lembut, membawa mereka perlahan memasuki dimensi milik mereka berdua. Gaara membiarkan tubuhnya menerima semua sentuhan Neji. Membawa getaran menggoda yang membuatnya tak mampu menahan suaranya yang menyatakan betapa dia menginginkan sentuhan itu.

Memahami keinginan Gaara, Neji pun menurutinya. Dia memanja sisi tubuh Gaara yang dia suka, membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit tersentak namun segera menerima sentuhan lembut itu. Bibir Neji pun tak hanya diam, dia merendahkan tubunya, menangkap bibir Gaara dalam sebuah ciuman yang dengan segera menghempaskan logika dari otak Gaara. Merasakan sentuhan Neji yang begitu memanjanya, Gaara tak kuasa menolak, dengan sendirinya sekujur tubuhnya meminta lebih dari apa yang telah dia dapat.

Nafas Gaara mulai tak teratur, tersengal saat tubuhnya tak mampu lagi membendung apa yang sejak tadi sudah terkumpul. Panas yang dahsyat berkumpul di bawah perutnya dan dengan segera terbang bebas lepas seperti kepak ribuan sayap rapuh kupu-kupu. Saat itu Neji memeluk erat tubuh Gaara, membiarkan pemuda itu mencapai tempat tujuan mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah merasakan Gaara sudah tenang lagi, dia pun membaringkannya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis.

Memberi Gaara sedikit waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya lagi, Neji menciumi jenjang leher pemuda itu, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang tampak jelas, bukti kalau Gaara adalah miliknya seorang.

"Neji... sekarang..."

Mengerti apa keinginan Gaara, Neji sama sekali tak berniat untuk menolaknya, karena memang itulah tujuannya semenjak tadi. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mengecup bibir Gaara, membimbingnya dalam satu ciuman yang tak singkat, semua demi mengalihkan perhatian Gaara saat dia menuju ke acara utama di malam ini.

Tubuh Gaara mengejang singkat saat dia merasakan sesuatu menyeruak masuk dalam tubuhnya. Sakit... perih... tapi juga sangat menggoda. Bibir Neji masih membungkamnya hingga dia hanya bisa mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang mulai menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Gaara selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini.

"Nghh!" Gaara melepaskan diri dari ciuman Neji dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia butuh udara untuk bernafas, apalagi kini tubuhnya berada di luar kendali otaknya.

Neji menahan kedua lengan Gaara saat dia menginvansi daerah teritorial yang paling pribadi di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Panas membakar tubuhnya dari dalam saat tanpa sadar Gaara menahannya agar tak melaju lebih dalam lagi, tapi bagi Neji, itu justru undangan agar dia menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Ahhh!" tubuh Gaara melengkung sempurna merasakan dirinya dan Neji kini telah bersatu dengan sempurna. Denyut lembut Neji memenuhi sukmanya dan menerbangkan jiwanya ke dunia tanpa warna.

Desah nafas dan suara-suara tak beraturan memenuhi ruangan itu, menandakan kalau kedua anak manusia itu sudah tak peduli pada apapun kecuali kebersamaan mereka. Entah berapa kali mereka saling menyerukan nama sang kekasih, namun meski telah berulang kali mencapai tingkat tertinggi dari hubungan itu, tak ada satu pun yang merasa puas. Tubuh mereka lapar, jiwa mereka haus akan sentuhan yang telah mengikat mereka dengan benang tak kasat mata hingga memastikan kalau tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi... selamanya...

"Neji..." tubuh Gaara lemas terjatuh dalam pelukan hangat Neji setelah tubuhnya mencapai batas stamina.

Mendekap erat tubuh Gaara, Neji akhirnya memisahkan diri dari kekasihnya itu, merasakan panas nafas Gaara menyentuh kulitnya juga getaran di tubuh Gaara yang menjadi tanda berakhirnya malam istimewa mereka. Neji tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Gaara.

"Ku rasa besok kita pasti kesiangan..."

"Tidak peduli," Gaara bergelung dalam pelukan Neji yang kini berbaring di sebelahnya, "bilang saja kita kelelahan karena baru pindah rumah."

Neji tersenyum, "sekarang kau makin pintar membuat alasan."

"Tertular olehmu," Gaara memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji, "aku lelah..."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Neji menarik selimut yang berantakan lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, "oyasumi..."

Gaara tak bisa menjawab karena dia sudah menuju ke alam mimpi yang menyenyakkan tidurnya.

.

#

.

Neji merapikan pakaiannya dan memastikan semua sempurna. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Gaara selesai mandi, jadi sebaiknya dia buat sarapan dulu. Membuka lemari pendingin, Neji menemukan beberapa makanan yang siap olah. Pasti Hinata dan Temari yang membuatkan ini. Tersenyum, Neji mengambil adonan pancake –yang diletakkan di wadah plastik plus diberi label- lalu mulai memasak. Kalau sekedar membuat pancake saja sih bisa. Meski sausnya pakai yang siap pakai, bukan saus buatan tangan seperti Hinata.

Setelah Gaara selesai mandi, dan usai sarapan, mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju ke Konoha. Hari ini rapat penentuan tentang konser Nightshade, jadi—ini pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang. Tapi demi impian mereka, ini pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Sebab setelah konser ini digelar, Gaara akan menapak ke jalan baru, ke jalan untuk kebebasannya yang sempurna. Bebas dari belenggu otoriter ayah kandungnya sendiri. Yang akan terjadi nanti terjadilah. Saat ini yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berusaha agar konser perdana Nightshade ini akan menjadi langkah awal yang luar biasa.

Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara saat mereka menaiki lift menuju ke lantai dasar gedung itu, "materi lagu akstik sudah selesai kau bicarakan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Gaara mengangguk, "tak perlu banyak bicara. Mereka berdua adalah soulmate-ku dalam bermusik."

"Tapi soulmate sejatimu tetap aku kan?" Neji mengangkat tangan Gaara dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

Tak ada balasan dari Gaara namun sudah cukup membuat Neji puas karena dia melihat rona merah tipis di wajah Gaara.

"Aku terima itu sebagai 'iya'," kata Neji, tersenyum lebar meski dia tahu Gaara tengah memandangnya dengan tajam.

Setidaknya—hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Weeeiiii! Cuma dua hari dan akhirnya bisa nulis lemon lagi. wkwkwkwkwk... Maap kalo ga kecut DX berusaha membuat fluff juga entah jadi ato enggak *pose terpuruk*

Okelah. Tak banyak bicara. Aku menunggu ripiu sambil ngetik lanjutan Vampfic. Dan kalau bisa... aku akan sambi dengan MiM. Mohon dukungannya *berasa kampanye ga sih? :p*


	17. Chapter 17

S e c r e t

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Everyone sings the song of life off-key every once in a while.**

**(Caroline Yawn)**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bulan telah berganti, dan kini, pelaksanaan konser perdana Nightshade hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja. Gaara dan Neji mulai sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan emapt hari belakangan ini mereka pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian saja, selebihnya— hidup mereka ada di Konoha dan di lokasi konser. Berita tentang konser tunggal perdana seorang penyanyi yang menghebohkan para pecinta musik ini menjadi incaran para pemburu berita. Namun pihak Konoha sepakat untuk tetap menutupi identitas Nightshade sampai tiba saatnya konser diadakan nanti.

"Fuuhh... wartawan ada di sana sini." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang Yoyogi Park, lokasi syuting Nightshade nanti. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah didaulat secara khusus oleh Gaara untuk menjadi pengiringnya di lagu Akanezora yang sudah diaransemen ulang menjadi tipe akustik. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan check sound juga persiapan-persiapan lain.

"Ternyata jadi artis itu susah juga, ya. Untung aku tolak tawaran Asuma San untuk jadi talent di Konoha. Bisa-bisa aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti Gaara. Dikerumuni wartawan. Hiii..."

Gaara memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku not di tangannya, "kau nyumpahin aku?"

"Siapa yang nyumpahin? Emang beneran kok. Liat aja orang-orang di gerbang sana. Sudah seperti kucing dikasih ikan asin."

"Perumpamaan macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Memang benar kan? Wartawan itu seperti kucing yang mengerumuni ikan kalau dapat berita baru."

Gaara mencoba tidak menghiraukan dua sahabatnya itu dan mulai membaca buku notnya. Selama latihan tadi, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan aransemen baru Akanezora, karenanya dia berniat mengubahnya dan harus selesai hari ini juga.

"Kalian serius sekali," Neji, yang baru saja bicara dengan petugas lightning, datang membawa empat gelas kopi susu, "bagaimana aransemennya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab karena telinganya disumpal earphone dan mendengarkan rekaman latihan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Neji sudah datang. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau sudah begitu memang tidak bisa diganggu, ya?" Neji menyerahkan gelas-gelas kopi itu pada Naruto juga Sasuke, "kalian bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

Naruto meminum kopi susu itu, "siap tidak siap, Neji San. Yang jelas kami akan membantu Gaara sebisa kami. Ini langkah yang penting untuknya. Setelah ini dia pasti akan mendapatkan banyak sekali masalah. Dari media, dari ayahnya..."

Sadar kalau semua kata-kata Naruto itu benar, Neji dan Sasuke tak bicara apa-apa. Mereka hanya memandang sosok Gaara yang masih sibuk mencoret-coret buku musiknya.

.

"Makan dulu!" Neji menyodorkan sekotak bentou pada Gaara yang baru saja seleai menyempurnakan versi baru dari Akanezora saat malam sudah larut. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang istirahat di tenda khusus para kru.

Gaara melepas earphonenya dan menerima bentou dari Neji, "kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah tadi. Kau saja yang terlalu serius." Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "bagaimana hasilnya? Tak ada lagi yang salah?"

"Semua sempurna seperti yang aku harapkan." Kata Gaara, dia pun mulai memakan bentounya, "Sasuke dan Naruto masih tidur?"

Neji mengangguk, "biarkan sebentar lagi. Mereka kan bukan workaholic sepertimu." Dia menyibak poni Gaara yang memanjang, nyaris menutupi kanji Ai di keningnya, "Tak mau kau potong?"

"Tidak. Biar saja begini," Kata Gaara, "bosan rambut pendek terus."

Neji separuh tertawa, "tapi tatanan rambut yang asal-asalan begini malah cocok untukmu, kok."

Entah kenapa, mendengar kata-kata Neji itu, Gaara jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Jelas itu membuat Neji tertarik, "kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau pikir aku sedang merayumu?"

Gaara tak menjawab, tapi gerak-geriknya yang mendadak tak lagi tampak tenang menjadi jawaban yang lugas bagi Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun terenyum, "Ya sudah, habiskan makanmu! Aku mau bicara dengan Pein San dulu."

Membiarkan Neji pergi, Gaara segera menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali berkutat dengan gitar, earphone dan buku musik. Dentingan suara gitarnya menjadi penghibur bagi para staff yang berkerja keras menata panggung untuk konser Nightshade dua hari lagi.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja seharian. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok hari penentuan dan kau harus fit!" Neji memaksa Gaara berbaring di kasur, kalau tidak, pemuda berambut merah itu bakal menyambar gitarnya lagi.

"Ini kan sudah pagi, masa aku harus tidur?" protes Gaara.

Neji menyalakan AC dan menyelimuti Gaara, "tidak ada alasan. Asuma San dan Pein San sudah memintamu supaya beristirahat seharian ini dan sore nanti kita akan mencoba test sound juga melihat persiapan panggung!"

Pasrah saja, Gaara pun memejamkan matanya meski dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk walau sudah bergadang dua hari berturut-turut. Tapi begitu merasakan telapak tangan Neji yang besar dan hangat mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut, Gaara tak bisa menolak rasa nyaman yang datang membungkus sukmanya.

Tak sampai lima menit, Gaara sudah pulas. Itu membuat Neji tersenyum, "oyasumi," Neji menyibak poni Gaara dan kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Dia duduk di depan televisi dan menyalakannya. Segera berita tentang konser Nightshade –yang memang jadi topik hangat di kalangan masyarakat- menjadi pokok bahasan infotainment selama seminggu terakhir ini. Apalagi sekarang tinggal 40 jam menuju konser yang dinantikan para penggemar Nightshade.

Memakai kacamata dan membuka laptopnya, Neji mulai menata jadwal Gaara yang sudah padat selepas konser perdana. Dia cemas dengan kesehatan Gaara. Setelah jati dirinya terungkap, hampir bisa dipastikan kalau masalah sengan ayahnya akan kembali terungkap di media. Dan kekuatan media tidak bisa diremehkan, tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau masalah kekerasan yang dialami Gaara selama ini juga akan terekpos. Gaara sudah bilang kalau dia siap seandainya kasus ini akan dibawa ke pengadilan. Yang bisa Neji lakukan untuk Gaara hanyalah terus mendampingi pemuda itu.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan Neji. Dia pun segera mengambil gadget hitam di meja dan menerima telepon, dari Hinata ternyata.

"_Niisan, apa kalian sudah pulang ke rumah?" _tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, baru saja. Kenapa?"

"_Hanabi ingin main ke sana, tapi kami takut mengganggu."_

Neji tersenyum, "datang saja. Tidak apa-apa kok. Gaara juga pasti senang."

"_Benar tidak mengganggu?"_

"Iya. Aku tunggu, ya?"

"_Umm.. Baiklah. Kami segera berangkat. Sampai nanti, Niisan."_

Neji meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja dan kembali bekerja. Suara televisi menjadi satu-satunya tanda kalau masih ada kehidupan di ruangan itu. Neji terus berkutat dengan laptopnya hingga dia mendengar suara bel pintu. Itu pasti Hinata dan Hanabi. Berarti hampir satu jam waktu berlalu tanpa Neji sadari. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk dua adik sepupunya tersayang.

"Neji Nii!" wajah ceria Hanabi menyapanya di balik pintu. Hinata berdiri di belakang adiknya itu.

Neji mempersilahkan mereka masuk, "liburan musim panas kalian tidak ada acara ke villa?" tanyanya setelah menutup pintu.

"Ga asik kalau cuma berdua saja. Iya kan, Neechan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "aku bawakan makanan untuk siang nanti. Aku taruh di kulkas, ya?"

"Masakanmu memang tidak bisa ditolak." Neji kembali ke depan laptopnya.

Hanabi mengikuti dan duduk di sebelah kakak sepupunya, "itu jadwalnya Gaara Nii?" tanyanya sambil memandang deretan kalender di layar laptop itu, "penuh sekali."

"Begitulah."

"Terus— Gaara Nii kemana?"

"Tidur. Sejak semalam dia kerja terus. Tidak sempat tidur."

"Hmm..." Hanabi bersandari di sofa empuk itu, "sekarang jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Gaara Nii. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu konsernya besok malam. Memang konsepnya seperti apa sih?"

Neji tersenyum, "itu rahasia. Tidak boleh dibocorkan pada siapapun."

Mendengar itu Hanabi jadi menggembungkan pipinya, "peliiiit! Kasih bocoran sedikiiit saja." pintanya melas.

"Umm..." Neji berpikir, "sedikit ya... kalau begitu, petunjuknya adalah film yang memakai lagu Gaara sebagai soundtrack-nya."

"... Summer's Snow? Apa hubungannya? Apa Sasori dan Deidara akan jadi bintang tamunya?"

Neji menggeleng, "selanjutnya, pikirkan saja sendiri, ya?"

"Neji Nii pelit!"

Saat itu Hinata datang membawa tiga gelas berisi es krim yang dia buat sendiri kemarin, "sudahlah, Hanabi. Kalau kau sudah tahu semua, besok tidak akan ada kejutannya."

Baru sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu benar, Hanabi tidak bersuara lagi dan mengambil segelas es krim dan memakannya dalam diam.

"Sayang sekali Gaara Kun sedang tidur," Hinata duduk di sofa tunggal, memandang ke jantung kota Tokyo yang tampak di luar jendela mansion itu.

"Memang kalian tak lama di sini?"

Baik Hinata maupun Hanabi sama-sama menggeleng.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan dan Hanabi juga ada janji dengan teman-temannya."

"Biar liburan, kalian tetap saja sibuk kesana kemari, ya?" Neji tertawa pelan.

"Setidaknya kami tidak lebih sibuk dari Neji Nii dan Gaara Nii. Kalian jadi jarang pulang ke rumah." Hanabi mengaduk-aduk es krimnya sampai separuh mencair, "umm... besok sebelum konser, apa aku boleh ke backstage?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Walau kau kesana, bisa jadi malah aku cuekin karena sibuk ini dan itu," kata Neji, menikmati es krim yang sangat enak itu, "pasrah saja jadi penonton."

Hanabi kembali cemberut dan mengaduk-aduk isi gelasnya yang sudah mencair sempurna.

.

Di kamar, Gaara terbangun karena mencium bau makanan yang enak. Dia pun membuka matanya demi menuruti perutnya yang mendadak keroncongan. Separuh mengantuk, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar.

"Neji?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum, "akhirnya kau bangun juga. Cepat mandi dan makan, dalam dua jam kita harus sudah sampai di Yoyogi Park." Kata Neji yang sedang menikmati makanan dari Hinata tadi.

Gaara menutupi mulutnya yang menguap karena kantuk masih belum pergi sepenuhnya, "aku lapar... apa kau yang masak?"

"Nyindir? Mana mungkin aku bisa masak seperti ini. Tadi Hinata dan Hanabi datang, tapi tidurmu sudah seperti orang pingsan saja, tidak bisa dibangunkan," Neji memandang Gaara yang mengambil peralatan makannya di lemari, "mau makan dulu?"

"Ya... kan sudah aku bilang aku lapar."

Mereka berdua pun segera menikmati hidangan ala Hinata yang mereka rindukan itu.

"Apa tadi mereka lama di sini?" tanya Gaara di sela kunyahannya.

"Tidak begitu lama. Hanya 2-3 jam saja. Hanabi marah tuh karena tidak ketemu denganmu." Kata Neji yang sudah selesai makan.

"Ya besok malam juga ketemu kan?" jawab Gaara cuek.

"Itu juga kalau kau tahu Hanabi di mana. Tiket konsermu kan terjual habis, jadi Yoyogi Park pasti padat oleh penggemarmu," Neji membereskan piring-piring dan langsung mencucinya, "Dia titip pesan kalau saat ada waktu senggang, meski sehari, kita harus pulang ke rumah Hyuuga. Kalau tidak dia mangancam akan memberitahu tempat tinggal kita pada media."

Gaara mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi lagi, "dia itu punya seribu satu ancaman, ya? masalah pulang, aku serahkan padamu, pak manager. Kan kau yang mengurus jadwalku. Aku terima jadi saja."

Neji mendengus, "kau ini kadang menyebalkan sekali. Kau tahu itu?"

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi kau juga tidak pernah keberatan kalau aku egois begini."

"Dasar pintar memanfaatkan kebaikan orang." Neji mengeringkan tangannya dan mendekat pada Gaara, "kalau begitu aku yang mandi duluan, ya. Kau boleh menyusul kapan saja kau mau."

Seperti ada pisau tajam menghunus saat Neji memandang mata Gaara, pemuda berambut coklat itu pun nyengir, "iya iya.. hanya bercanda. Begitu saja marah." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara dan detik berikutnya langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum Gaara melemparkan mangkuk nasinya.

.

#

.

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba juga. Konser Nightshade akan digelar dalam waktu satu jam lagi. Meski begitu, area Yoyogi Park sudah dipenuhi oleh para penggemar Nightshade yang sudah tidak sabar melihat seperti apakah sosok yang telah mempesona mereka dengan suara yang khas dan merdu.

"Gaara, kau sudah siap?" Neji masuk ke ruang make up di mana Gaara berada. Saat masuk di sana, Neji sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena melihat penampilan Gaara saat ini. Meski tidak memakai kostum yang aneh-aneh, Gaara selalu bisa membuat Neji terpesona. Apalagi pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengenakan atasan putih lengan panjang dari bahan halus yang dingin. Panjang atasan itu hampir menyentuh lutut dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans kasual. Aksesoris yang dipakai hanya kalung simpel dari tali hitam.

Neji bersiul pelan, "petugas kesehatan harus siap dengan para gadis yang pingsan karena melihatmu." Katanya sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu. "Yang lain sudah menunggu di belakang panggung. Ayo ke sana!"

Menarik nafas panjang, Gaara pun menghampiri Neji.

"Kau tampak tegang sekali," Neji merapikan rambut Gaara.

"Bagaimana tidak tegang. Ini konser pertamaku... konser tunggal pula."

Neji mengusap pipi Gaara, "tenanglah, kami semua mendukungmu."

Saat itu Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji, "aku takut mengecewakan…"

"Tak mungkin. Penampilanmu pasti sempurnya," Neji memeluk Gaara erat, "percaya padaku."

Rasa cemas dan gugup yang sejak tadi membuat Gaara bingung, kini berangsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Merasakan hangat tubuh Neji membuat Gaara seperti diberi kekuatan tambahan untuk melangkah di jalan yang telah dia pilih ini. Saat tangan Neji membimbing agar Gaara menengadahkan wajahnya, Gaara memejamkan mata dan segera terlarut dalam sebuah kecupan manis yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks seketika.

Neji mengakhiri sentuhan itu dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi, "nah—ayo! Penggemarmu sudah menunggu."

Mengangguk mantap, Gaara pun mengikuti langkah Neji menuju ke panggung yang menjadi awal dari babak baru karirnya di dunia hiburan.

.

Lima menit menuju ke acara puncak, Gaara sudah siap di backstage panggung megah itu. Para pengiring juga sudah siap dengan alat-alat musik mereka, begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua staff dan siapapun yang terlibat di konser itu berkumpul dan saling memberi semangat satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan Pein dan Konan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Gaara," ujar Konan, "kau harus yakin kau tidak sendirian. Kami ada di sini mendukungmu."

Rasanya seperti mau diantar menuju ke medan perang, tapi Gaara menerima perasaan tulus Konan yang tampak lebih gugup dari Gaara sendiri.

"Baiklah! Ini saatnya kau naik panggung!" Pein menepuk punggung Gaara sedikit lebih keras dari sewajarnya.

Semua staff rakaman Nightshade pun mengucapkan selamat berjuang dan semoga sukses pada Gaara yang menaiki tangga menuju ke sisi panggung, Neji tetap mendampinginya hingga mereka sampai di balik dinding interior panggung yang menjadi pintu masuk utama.

"Good luck," kata Neji pada Gaara saat lampu panggung mulai diremangkan dan musik pengiring berhenti.

Gaara memajamkan matanya sejenak dan begitu membukanya lagi, ada keteguhan hati di sana. Dia pun mengambil gitar kesayangannya yang dibawakan oleh Neji dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke atas panggung.

Seperti ada gemuruh begitu ribuan penonton yang memadati Yoyogi Park berseru dan bertepuk tangan begitu melihat sosok seseorang yang berjalan ke tengah panggung. Perlahan. Lampu kembali dinyalakan dan menyorot Gaara sebagai bintang utama malam itu. begitu wajah Gaara muncul di layar-layar lebar di sekeliling area itu sorakan penonton makin keras saja terutama para kaum hawa yang segera terpesona oleh paras idola mereka yang sama sekali tidak mengecewakan dari apa yang mereka bayangkan selama ini. Namun suara sorakan penonton itu langsung berlalu tanpa jejak seperti badai musim panas saat Gaara menyentuh standing microphone yang ada di tengah panggung.

Inilah bagian kelemahan Gaara... berbicara di depan umum. Karena selama ini, musik adalah bahasanya.

"Selamat malam..." sebisa mungkin Gaara berusaha menekan getaran di suaranya. Tidak lucu kalau mendadak jadi demam panggung. Sejenak dia melirik pada Neji yang tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

"Sebelum konser ini dimulai, pertama aku ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada kalian semua. Maaf karena selama ini aku terkesan menyembunyikan diri dan terima kasih— karena hari ini kalian bersedia datang di konser perdanaku." Gaara membenahi letak gitarnya, "malam ini, terimalah persembahan terbaikku."

Tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton mengiringi petikan senar gitar Gaara yang memainkan lagu pembuka untuk konser itu...

.

"Syukurlah Gaara tidak gugup di sana," kata Naruto, mengintip dari backstage, "ku pikir dia bakal kaku seperti waktu penampilan pertama kita di SMA."

Neji berdiri di sebelah di pirang itu, "mungkin mentalnya sudah terlatih karena sering bernyanyi di kampus."

Naruto mengangguk, "ya... aku jadi kangen masa-masa itu. Waktu pertama kenal dengan Neji san, lalu liburan bareng, juga macam-macam kenangan lainnya. Aku senang Gaara bisa bersama denganmu."

Memandang Naruto yang tampak senang itu, Neji tersenyum, "kau sangat menyayanginya, ya?"

"Uum... dan bukan aku saja, Sasuke dan Sakura chan juga sayang banget sama Gaara. Karena itu, kalau sampai Neji san membuatnya sedih, kami yang akan sangat marah padamu!"

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya sedih," Neji memandang sosok Gaara yang sedang bernyanyi di panggung, "tidak akan pernah."

Naruto menepuk punggung Neji, "aku percaya kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "nah—sebentar lagi masuk ke puncak acara, Neji san sebaiknya siapkan pakaian ganti Gaara!"

"Baiklah baiklah... kenapa malah kau yang seperti managernya? Itu kan tugas pokokku."

"Habis Neji san lelet sih. Sudah sana pergi!" Naruto mendorong punggung Neji supaya turun dari backstage dan mengambil kostum Gaara untuk dua lagu terakhir di konser ini.

Lima menit kemudian, break konser sebelum puncaknya dimana Gaara akan menyanyikan tiga lagu. Akanezora, Taiyou no Shita dan singlenya yang terbaru, The Cliff. Petugas sound, lightning juga penata kamera dan layar juga sudah mulai mempersiapkan seting terakhir untuk konser ini. Semua ingin yang terbaik untuk dua lagu terakhir ini.

"Kerja bagus, Gaara." Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Gaara yang baru kembali ke belakang panggung, "Neji san sudah menyiapkan kostummu. Cepat ke sana!"

Tak bicara, Gaara pun menuju ke ruang ganti yang tak jauh dari panggung. Hanya ada waktu sekitar enam menit sampai Gaara harus kembali lagi ke panggung. Sampai saat ini, Gaara merasa puas dengan semuanya. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Neji udah menunggu dengan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Gaara setelah ini, "sepertinya semangat sekali," Neji mengambil handuk dan mengusap keringat di wajah Gaara.

"Rasanya... seperti mimpi saja lagu-laguku dihafal begitu banyak orang." Kata Gaara.

Neji tersenyum, "itu karena semua lagumu memang enak didengar." Dia mengacak rambut Gaara, "istirahat sebentar baru setelah itu ganti bajumu. Aku akan periksa pengiringmu dulu."

Saat Neji hendak pergi Gaara menahan pemuda itu dengan memegangi ujung kaus Neji, "... Di sini saja dulu... Pein san pasti mengurus semuanya."

"Dasar manja." Neji mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap di sana bersama Gaara. Dia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk dan sejenak menarik nafas dulu. Puncak perjuangan malam ini akan segera datang. Neji menggeser sebuah kursi lipat yang lain dan duduk di depan Gaara, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Gaara, "tiga lagu lagi dan semua akan selesai dengan sempurna."

Gaara mengangguk, "tiga lagu lagi... sekarang aku jadi tegang lagi."

Separuh tertawa, Neji mempererat genggamannya pada jemari Gaara, "semua akan baik-baik saja. setelah ini Sasuke dan Naruto akan menemanimu di panggung. Aku yakin semua akan sempurna. Lebih dari latihan yang sudah berulang kali kalian lakukan."

Akhirnya saatnya untuk mempersembahkan tiga lagu yang menjadi hits Nightshade tiba juga. Gaara sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Masih tetap dengan gaya kasual, kini dia mengenakan setelah berwarna putih dengan layer garis merah di sisi kanan. Atasannya serupa dengan yang pertama, hampir sepanjang lutut namun kali ini diberi pemanis sebuah tali kain tipis yang diikat asal-asalan sebagai pengganti ikat pinggang. Celananya panjang berwarna putih, sama dengan atasannya, diberi gradasi warna merah di tiap sisinya.

"Berjuanglah!" Neji kembali memberi sebuah kecupan di bibir Gaara sebekum mereka keluar dari ruang ganti.

Di backstage, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu, mereka memakai setelan yang mirip dengan Gaara, hanya saja atasan mereka hanya sebatas pinggang. Gradasi warna Naruto adalah oranye sementara biru untuk Sasuke.

Neji bersiul saat ketiganya berdiri sejajar, "kalian cocok lho jadi talent." Katanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Itu benar!" Asuma mendadak muncul di belakang Neji, membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu terlonjak kaget.

"A-Asuma san! Jangan mendadak muncul seperti itu!" protes Neji.

Tapi Asuma hanya tertawa, dia kembali memandang Naruto dan Sasuke, "yakin kalian menolak tawaranku? Kalian pasti bisa sama suksesnya dengan Gaara."

Naruto nyengir dan menggeleng, "tidak. Itu sudah jadi keputusan bulat kami. Lagipula Sasuke ini lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya selepas kuliah nanti."

"Sayang sekali melepaskan anak muda berbakat seperti kalian." Kata Asuma, "tapi kalau kalian berubah pikiran, penawaranku ini berlaku selamanya kok."

Setelah itu, semua kembali bersiap untuk puncak pertunjukan. Lampu telah ditata lagi, begitu juga dengan layar-layar yang kini memunculkan gambar langit yang gelap, kemudian perlahan beranjak terang... fajar. Lalu pagi mulai beranjak menuju siang.

"Sekarang waktunya." Neji menepuk punggung Gaara dengan lembut dan memandang tanpa henti saat Gaara dan kedua sahabatnya menuju ke panggung yang disiapkan untuk mereka bertiga.

Saat layar di panggung dan di area itu menampakkan image senja yang indah di padang rumput, iringan musik Akanezora mulai mengalun. Seirama dengan petikan gitar dari panggung, para penonton menyalakan handlamp mereka dan beraneka warna menari bagai ombak yang tenang. Aransemen yang baru dengan tipe akustik sekali lagi membius para penonton dengan keindahan dari lagu itu.

Neji tak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara yang menyanyikan lirik demi lirik lagu Akanezora yang mengguncang industri musik di Jepang. Suara penonton yang berjumlah ribuan mengiringi nyanyian Gaara. Sungguh—sebuah komposisi yang indah.

Usai lagu Akanezora, Naruto dan Sasuke tetap mendampingi Gaara dalam lagu Taiyou no Shita. Sedikit memeriahkan suasana karena beat lagu ini lebih riang dari Akanezora. Sekali lagi, para penonton bernyanyi bersama idola mereka. Neji senang melihat Gaara di panggung itu. tampak begitu hidup, bersemangat dan seperti telah menemukan tempat special untuknya.

"Setelah ini lagu terakhir, ya?"

Neji menoleh dan mendapati Pein sudah ada di sebelahnya, dia mengangguk, "apa bagian effect sudah siap?"

"Ya—bahkan sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Tepukan kencang membahana begitu lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Sasuke dan Naruto mengundurkan diri dari panggung dan kembali menyerahkan kemegahan itu pada sang bintang.

"Hyaa... tegang sekali rasanya." Naruto langsung merosot ke lantai dan memeluk gitarnya, "Gaara hebat bisa tetap tenang begitu meski bernyanyi di depan ribuan orang."

Neji tertawa pelan. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke langsung minum air banyak-banyak. Ternyata si Uchiha itu masih punya rasa tegang juga. segera perhatian Neji kembali ke panggung. Inilah puncak yang sebenarnya.. Lagu The Cliff sejak awal peluncuran hingga saat ini, yang artinya sudah lebih dari tiga bulan- masih tetap berada di tingkat pertama tangga lagu populer. Terlebih lagi dengan impact dari film Summer's Snow yang juga mengulangi kesuksesan lagu ini bebarengan dengan film yang berhasil menembus box office dalam hitungan hari.

Lampu panggung kembali diredupkan, kini didominasi gradasi berbagai macam warna biru dan putih. Dari atas panggung, di mana para staff special effect sudah siaga sejak tadi mulai bekerja. Mereka menurunkan kapas-kapas tipis yang dibentuk bulatan. Sangat tipis hingga jatuh begitu perlahan tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Di dalam cahaya yang remang, bulatan kapas yang tak terhitung banyaknya itu tampak bagaikan salju yang turun di malam hari. Suara debur ombak menimbulkan kesan kontras dengan 'salju' yang turun perlahan di atas panggung itu. Summer's Snow... salju di musim panas...

Para staff kamera merekam proses jatuhnya kapas-kapas itu dan segera memproyeksikannya ke panggung hingga tampak kalau 'salju' itu tak berhenti turun. Saat itulah, Gaara mulai menyanyikan lagu terakhir untuk konser malam ini. Para penonton seolah terbius dengan penampilan panggung yang spektakuler itu. bersama merdunya suara Gaara, mereka seolah diajak menyelami makna lagu itu. Petemuan, perpisahan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan... asal kita bersama orang yang kita sayangi, semua itu akan menjadi warna yang indah untuk menghias lembar-lembar kehidupan.

Sungguh— sebuah pertunjukan yang luar biasa... Indah...

Harmoni antara musik, lirik dan suara menjadi sebuah penutup yang sempurna di konser perdana Nightshade ini. Rasanya kerja keras selama berminggu-minggu untuk menyelenggarakan konser ini telah dibayar dengan lunas. Rasa puas penonton menjadi penghargaan bagi semua staff yang terlibat. Bisa membuat orang lain bahagai rupanya adalah salah satu kebahagiaan terbesar yang bisa dirasakan oleh seseorang. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan semua 'peserta' konser tunggal Nightshade itu.

Tepuk tangan meriah dan seruan-seruan masih terus terdengar meski Gaara telah mengundurkan diri dari panggung sebagai tanda kalau semua sudah selesai. Di backstage, Gaara langsung dikerumuni para staff dan dihujani tepuk tangan yang sama meriahnya dengan penonton juga ucapan selamat karena konser perdananya berjalan lancar. Gaara sendiri tampak puas dan lega karena satu beban terangkat dari pundaknya. Sekarang dia tidak perlu lagi sembunyi dari dunia, dia akan terus menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia yang akhirnya dia temukan setelah sekian lama mencari; dan dia tahu dia bisa karena Neji pasti akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Juga orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Dia— tidak lagi seorang diri.

Meski begitu, perjuangan belum berakhir sepenuhnya. Besok, pihak Konoha akan mengadakan jumpa press. Dan saat itu, pasti akan muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar keluarga Gaara. Tak ada yang meremehkan kekuatan wartawan untuk mendapatkan berita sekecil apapun demi mengisi lembar majahal atau surat kabar mereka. tapi Gaara tak mau lari lagi, meski sakit, dia akan menerobos semak belukar itu demi mencapai kebebasan yang sejati.

Namun itu masalah untuk esok. Yang saat ini Gaara butuhkan adalah istirahat. Sebuah tidur yang nyenyak dan tanpa terusik oleh mimpi apapun.

.

#

.

"Neji..."

"Mmm?"

"Ini—bukan mimpi kan?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Gaara." Neji merapatkan selimut di tubuh Gaara, menyamankan pemuda yang sudah tak sanggup menahan kantuknya, "konser perdanamu sudah selesai dengan lancar. Sekarang—tugasmu hanya satu, tidur. Esok, masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggumu."

Gaara merapat pada Neji, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda yang memiliki separuh hatinya itu, "oyasumi, Neji..."

"Oyasumi, Gaara..." Neji mencium puncak kepala Gaara sebelum memeluk pemuda itu dan bersama mereka menuju ke dalam lelap tidur yang nyaman.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fuh... Entah bagaimana konser si Nightshade ini. Hoeee... maap kalo feelnya ga dapet. *bungkuk2* Mulai chap depan, isinya rada serius dikit nih. Berhubung sudah sampai ke klimaks plot yang sudah direncanakan (harus ku akui kalo fic ini jadi sedikit melebar dari rencana #headbang), jadi fic ini hanya tinggal hitungan jari sebelum mencapai endingnya *kabur sebelum diserbu*

Untuk chap ini, special thanks buat Ritsu sayang yang udah bantu aku tentang setting panggung, kostum dll *peyuk2* juga buat semua reader en ripiuer yang udah setia nunggu fic ini juga tetap setia membaca sampai sekarang :3

So... masih ada yang mau ripiu?


	18. Chapter 18

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Nothing is accidental in the universe - this is one of my Laws of Physics - except the entire universe itself, which is Pure Accident, pure divinity. **

**(Joyce Carol Oates)**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seperti yang sudah diprediksikan, setelah konser perdana Nightshade, sosok Gaara menjadi satu dari orang yang paling 'diburu' di dunia hiburan. Banjir tawaran untuk mengisi acara di berbagai stasiun televisi lumayan membuat pihak manajemen Konoha PH kewalahan. Selain respon positif seperti itu, tentu saja ada respon negatif, yang tak lain dari wartawan berita yang bisa dengan segera membuka file lama pekara di pesta pertunangan Temari dulu. Semua memang sudah diprediksi, dan Gaara sudah siap dengan semua itu. Saat konferensi press berlangsung, seluruh pertanyaan dari para wartawan bisa Gaara jawab dengan lancar. Meski dia masih cukup merasa trauma kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan ayahnya.

Selain di kalangan media, terungkapnya identitas Gaara juga menjadi perbincangan di antara penggemar. Ada yang menganggap kisah Gaara sebagai kisah yang dramatis, atau ada juga yang menyangka kalau berita itu dibuat hanya untuk mendongkrak ketenaran Nightshade saja. Tapi meski diterpa badai pro dan kontra, Gaara bergeming di posisinya. Tak membela diri, tak memaksa. Tapi jujur saja, capek juga jadi sorotan publik seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Neji memakaikan jaket pada Gaara usai acara itu, "Ku rasa ayahmu pasti murka dengan kenyataan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli." Gaara duduk dan memandang ke luar gedung Konoha dimana masih banyak wartawan yang menunggu. "Kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau sembunyi lagi. Kalaupun nanti ini akan berakhir secara hukum... tetap saja aku yang akan menang."

Neji menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau jadi mendadak percaya diri begitu sih?"

"Neesan bilang kalau dia baru saja mmebaca buku hukum. Di sana tertulis kalau kasus seperti ini, pihak orang tualah yang salah. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi Neesan dan Niisan sepertinya yakin sekali kalau Tousan tidak akan berani membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan. Karena kalah menang sudah ditentukan sejak awal."

"Hmm... aku juga tidak begitu megerti hukum. Tapi—apa kau yakin kau puas dengan ini?"

Gaara bersandar pada Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Mau bagaimanapun... dia tetap satu-satunya ayah yang aku punya..."

Kedua tangan Neji melingkar di punggung Gaara, dia tak bicara apa-apa karena dia tahu Gaara tak butuh kata-kata penghibur. Dia hanya butuh orang yang senantiasa ada di sisinya, dan Neji sudah bersumpah dialah yang akan menjadi orang itu.

Tak begitu lama, Pein dan Konan masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya heboh sekali di luar sana. Kau bisa tertahan disini sampai tengah malam nanti." Ujar Pein.

"Tidak masalah. Kami bisa pesan taxi dan pergi dari pintu belakang." Kata Neji.

Konan tersenyum, "Kalian ini punya sejuta cara untuk lolos. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja membuat jalan rahasia dari mansion kalian hingga ke Konoha ini?"

Neji tertawa, "Usul yang bisa dipertimbangkan." Kelakarnya. "Jadi—bagaimana keputusannya. Mana saja yang diterima?"

Konan pun memberikan secarik kertas pada Neji, "Ini jadwal kalian sampai dua bulan ke depan. Memang padat, tapi ku rasa kalian bisa."

Mengambil kertas itu, Neji membaca sekilas, "Kalau begini... apa kami sempat makan?"

"Paling tidak kalian bisa makan di mobil." Kata Konan.

Neji menyerahkan jadwal itu pada Gaara, "... Ada waktu libur sehari... kita bisa pulang ke rumah Hyuuga."

"Kau benar. Hanabi pasti girang setengah mati kalau tahu kau akan pulang."

"Ya—meski masih bulan depan." Gaara memasukkan jadwal itu ke dalam tas Neji.

"Asuma san bilang hari ini kalian bisa pulang. Besok pekerjaan pertama kalian yang sesungguhnya. Semoga berhasil." Ujar Pein, "Ku rasa sementara studio rekaman akan sepi."

Gaara tersenyum simpul, "Tenang saja... aku sudah mulai membuat lagu-lagu baru. Meski baru konsepnya saja."

Setelah itu, Neji yang memang sudah memesan taxi untuk menunggu di pintu belakang, mengajak Gaara untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan ini. Namun rupanya 'pelarian' mereka tidak semulus rencana. Ternyata ada wartawan yang menunggu di pintu belakang. Ternyata susah juga menghindari orang yang sudah bertekad. Setelah harus berdesak diantara kerumunan wartawan, akhirnya Gaara dan Neji berhasil masuk dengan selamat ke dalam taxi yang langsung meluncur kencang meninggalkan kompleks Konoha Production House.

.

"Ah—akhirnya... bisa tenang." Neji langsung dudk di sofa begitu mereka sampai di mansion, "Ternyata seram juga dikerumuni wartawan seperti itu."

Gaara duduk di sebelah Neji dan menyandarkan kepalanya di badan sofa, "Rasanya lelah sekali..."

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk."

Gaara menggeleng, "Masih jam 7. Mana bisa tidur."

Neji merangkul pundak Gaara, "Kalau begitu, begini saja sebentar." Dia membiarkan Gaara menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, "Kakimu bagaimana? Sakit?"

"Lumayan. Tadi sempat terinjak sih, tapi tak apa."

"Ku rasa kita harus ke rumah sakit lagi. Takutnya ada apa-apa."

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja. Nyeri seperti ini, minum obat juga selesai."

"Jangan terlalu tergantung dengan obat." Neji menyentuh lutut Gaara, "Masih tetap kukuh tidak mau operasi?"

Mata Gaara memandang bias lavender yang menatapnya lembut, "Sudah ku bilang... saat ini aku ingin konsentrasi dengan musik dan dunia baruku. Lagipula lagu-laguku tidak dirancang agar aku bernyanyi dengan bergerak kesana kemari."

Jemari Neji menyibak poni Gaara, "Kau ini kalau sudah punya kemauan, memang susah dilawan. Dasar keras kepala."

"Tertular darimu."

Hening menemani mereka kala itu. Suasana yang paling nyaman di antara mereka. Gaara memejamkan mata tanpa niat untuk tidur, dia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Neji.

Ketenangan itu tersik saat ponsel Gaara berdering nyaring. Sedikit enggan, pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana panjangnya. Ternyata Temari yang menelepon.

"Moshi moshi, Neesan."

"Gaara... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa Neesan bertanya seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak—aku hanya cemas. Melihat siaran langsung konfesensi press tadi sore... aku pikir kau sedikit tertekan."

"... Aku tidak apa, Neesan. Sungguh. Sekarang kami sudah di rumah. Jadi aku bisa istirahat."

"Oh—baiklah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Berjanji padaku."

Hanya bisa patuh, Gaara pun berjanji demi menenangkan kakaknya itu. setelahnya, Gaara pun memutus sambungan telepon itu, "Tetap saja Neesan yang kelewat cemas."

Neji tertawa, "Itu kan tandanya Temari san sayang padamu."

"Sayang sih sayang... tapi aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kau ini aneh. Diperhatikan kok tidak suka."

Gaara berdiri, "Bukannya tidak suka." Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, "Aku mau mandi dan sebaiknya makan malam sudah siap setelah aku selesai mandi."

Neji menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Tuan Besar. Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya sendiri." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu meraih telepon wireless di meja, "Gaara, aku pesan lewat kitchen mansion saja, ya?" seru Neji agak keras karena Gaara sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Neji menganggapnya sebagai 'iya'. Usai memesan makanan untuk mereka, Neji pun beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur. Dia mengambil sekaleng bir dingin dan meminumnya.

"Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan."

.

#

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Gaara dan Neji sibuk memebuhi panggilan tugas di sana sini. Seperti hari ini, saat matahari bersinar terik di siang hari pertengahan musim panas. Gaara, yang dasarnya benci sekali dengan udara panas, sejak pagi berada dalam moodnya yang paling jelek. Kalau sudah begini, Neji yang repot. Jelas saja repot, karena dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam lagi Gaara harus tampil di acara musik akhir pekan yang disiarkan secara langsung. Sialnya, acara itu diselenggarakan di luar ruangan.

"Hei hei... Ayolah. Jangan cemberut seperti itu." kata Neji sambil membawakan minuman dingin untuk Gaara.

"Aku tidak cemberut."

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku tahu hari ini panas sekali. Tapi ini kan pekerjaan yang sudah kau setujui..."

Gaara meminum isi gelas yang diberikan Neji padanya, "Tetap saja panas. Di belakang panggung saja sudah sepanas ini. Apalagi di depan sana..." dengan cepat dia menghabiskan minumannya.

"Jangan lemah begini!" Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Kau kan juga tahu kalau hari ini Moonlite juga akan tampil. Masa kau mau mundur sebelum bertarung?"

"Kau pikir ini arena tinju atau bagaimana?"

Neji tersenyum, "Bukannya Pein san pernah bilang kalau dunia hiburan ini bahkan lebih kejam dari perang?"

"Terlalu mengada-ada."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang tak asing bagi mereka keluar dari dalam gedung kantor sebuah stasiun televisi di Tokyo. Moonlite dan juga Orochimaru mendekati stage yang telah siap di halaman gedung itu. Anehnya, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada Gaara maupun Neji, padahal dua orang itu mengira kalau saingan mereka pasti akan melontarkan kata-kata pedas atau apa. Ternyata... dua orang Oto itu hanya berlalu tanpa kata dan mengambil tempat duduk jauh dari Gaara dan Neji.

"Ternyata tidak sesuai apa yang kita bayangkan." Kata Neji, "Kalau begini, kau tidak bisa mundur! Jangan biarkan panas ini mengalahkan semangatmu, Gaara!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan menyambar gelas milik Neji lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Neji memandang pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku heran, kau ini suka minum es tapi kenapa suaramu baik-baik saja, ya? Penyanyi yang lain pasti iri padamu."

Setelah briefing singkat para staff, akhirnya acara itu pun dimulai, apalagi para penonton sudah berjubel memenuhi tempat yang sudah disediakan. Gaara kebagian giliran ketiga, sebelum Moonlite. Setelah itu dia dan Neji harus segera meluncur ke stasiun televisi yang lain untuk rekaman sebuah acara lain. Memikirkannya saja, Gaara sudah capek.

Acara pun dimulai dengan dua MC memandu acara itu. Penampilan pertama adalah dari grup idol wanita yang berada dalam manajemen Konoha, seperti Nightshade. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Gaara dan Neji, yang terbiasa dengan para gadis yang tidak akrab dengan make-up, penampilan lima gadis di atas panggung itu terlalu menor. Apalagi di musim panas begitu.

"Setelah ini giliranmu." Neji mengambilkan gitar milik Gaara lalu merapikan rambut Gaara yang semakin lama semakin dibiarkan panjang begitu saja, "Kau tahu... kau tampak menggoda kalau rambutmu berantakan seperti ini."

Detik berikutnya, Neji meringis kesakitan karena Gaara menginjak kaki Neji sekuat yang dia bisa, "Ouw! Kau ini apaan sih?" protes Neji.

"Kau yang apa-apaan." Gaara membenahi kaosnya sebelum menyampirkan tali gitarnya di pundak, "Sudah begini masih saja bercanda."

"Kan cuma supaya kau tidak tegang."

Tak mau membalas godaan Neji, Gaara pun berbalik dan bersiap di tangga stage karena salah satu staff sudah memanggilnya. Neji menunggu dengan sabar di bawah tangga menuju panggung, dari sana dia bisa mendengar betapa keras sorakan penonton begitu Gaara duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di tengah panggung. Dengan lagu The Cliff yang dia bawakan, Gaara seperti menghapus udara panas yang sejak tadi terasa menganggu.

"_Ah... Ternyata kini panggung menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuknya."_ Batin Neji, _"Tidak terbayang dulu Naruto selalu bilang kalau Gaara sering sekali mengalami demam_ _panggung."_

Neji menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek agenda kerjanya. Setelah acara ini, mereka masih ada waktu untuk makan siang. Masalahnya, dimana mereka harus makan. Yang jelas sudah tidak bisa sembarangan lagi. Gaara sudah menjadi 'milik umum', kalau sampai muncul di sembarang tempat, bisa jadi serbuan fans.

Memutuskan untuk membicarakannya nanti dengan Gaara di mobil, Neji kembali memandang ke atas panggung di mana Gaara sedang 'ditawan' oleh dua pemandu acara yang memberinya beberapa pertanyaan. Setelah sesi bincang singkat itu, Gaara pun meninggalkan panggung dan menghampiri Neji.

"Sudah terbiasa sekali rupanya. Padahal ini kan baru beberapa kali kau muncul di panggung seperti ini." Neji mengambil gitar dari tangan Gaara, "Kita pergi sekarang? Supaya sempat makan siang."

"Terserah. Kan kau yang mengatur jadwalku."

Neji berpamitan dengan staff di belakang panggung, lalu bersama Gaara dia menuju ke mobil yang disediakan oleh Konoha sebagai kendaraan pribadi mereka, plus supir, karena Neji belum berani mengambil SIM sendiri. Apalagi Asuma san juga bilang kalau dengan supir, energi mereka bisa terjaga.

"Nah—sekarang sebelum ke pekerjaan selanjutnya, kau harus makan. Kau mau apa?" tanya Neji setelah mereka masuk ke mobil.

Gaara bersandar nyaman di kursi dan menikmati dinginnya AC mobil itu, "... Unagi."

"Eh? Belut? Ada rekaman acara musik dan kau mau makan gorengan berminyak seperti itu."

"Kau kan tanya apa yang aku mau. Panas begini memang enaknya makan belut."

Neji menghela nafas menghadapi Gaara yang mulai kumat penyakit keras kepalanya dan supir mobil itu tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Genma san! Bantu aku membujuk anak ini." kata Neji.

Genma, pria muda berambut panjang yang terikat dan mengenakan bandana di kepala itu, tertawa keras-keras, "Maaf maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau Nightshade, senjata pamungkas terbaru Konoha PH itu masih seorang remaja belia. Apalagi... lumayan egois seperti ini."

Genma adalah supir yang dipercaya oleh Asuma untuk menjadi supir Nightshade. Dulu Genma pernah menjadi supir untuk Sasori sebelum nama yang kini ada di jajaran aktor ternama itu memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Karena sifatnya yang terbuka dan ceria, dia cepat akrab dengan Neji dan Gaara dalam tujuh hari terakhir.

"Aku ingin makan belut! Sekarang!" Gaara mendinginkan suhu pendingin di bagian belakang.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Aku akan membawamu ke warung unagi yang lezat." Genma pun menginjak pedal gas mobil yang langsung meluncur mulus menembus jalanan kota Tokyo.

.

Malam telah larut begitu mereka selesai dengan 'misi' hari ini. Gaara pun tampaknya sudah sangat lelah, terlebih tadi dia sempat bilang pada Neji kalau kakinya terasa sakit. Setelah berpamitan dengan Genma yang mengantar mereka hingga ke mansion, Neji pun segera membawa Gaara ke mansion mereka.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Masih sakit?" Neji langsung membawa Gaara ke kamar dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di tempat tidur. Dia melepaskan alat bantu di kaki kanan Gaara dan sekali lagi luka lama di hatinya terusik melihat bekas operasi dan juga bekas alat bantu berjalan itu.

"Neji... aku tidak apa-apa."

Neji meletakkan alat bantu itu di karpet lalu duduk di sebelah Gaara, lalu dia pun memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat, "Jangan selalu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja', itu melukaiku..."

"Neji..." Gaara bersandar pada pelukan yang hangat itu, "Sungguh—aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya nyeri biasa."

"Bukan fisikmu, Gaara... tapi hatimu." Neji mempererat pelukannya pada Gaara, "Tak perlu berlagak sok kuat di depanku."

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di leher Neji, "Tidak apa-apa... karena aku tidak sendiri."

Melepaskan pelukannya, Neji memandang wajah Gaara, "Selalu saja bicara begitu." Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Gaara dan memberinya sebuah ciuman manis yang singkat, "Aku siapkan air panas di bathtub supaya kau bisa berendam. Tunggu di sini dengan tenang."

Saat Neji akan pergi, Gaara menahan lengan baju pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu, "Jangan... di sini saja dulu... sebentar lagi."

Lumayan terkejut Neji mendengar permintaan Gaara yang agak di luar kebiasaannya itu. Tapi toh Neji tersenyum, menangkap sinyal yang diberikan oleh Gaara, "Yakin kakimu tidak akan apa-apa?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Gaara. Dia tak lagi bersuara saat Neji merebahkannya di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Matanya terpejam saat Neji mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, membuatnya dengan segera melupakan nyeri di kakinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Neji mengenyahkan kaus merah yang dikenakan Gaara. Sejenak dia memandang mata Gaara yang dia suka. Dengan sorot mata yang jujur, naif, dan terkadang tampak polos. Mata yang telah memperangkap hatinya dengan sempurna.

Jemari Gaara meremas kaus putih Neji saat bibir pemuda itu menyapu lehernya. Membawa getar halus yang sangat dia suka. Semua yang membuatnya khawatir kini terhapuskan oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Neji yang memanjanya. Menyamankannya dan membuatnya seperti melayang. Gaara tak lagi mampu menahan suaranya saat merasakan sntuhan Neji, juga nafasnya yang panad menyentuh dadanya, terus memberinya sebuah rasa yang tak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan. Helai rambut halus Neji yang menyentuh kulitnya membawa getaran lain yang tak kalah menggoda.

Puas menjelajahi tubuh Gaara dengan bibirnya, Neji kembali pada bibir Gaara yang sempat terlupakan. Kali ini tak lai perlahan, namun sedikit lebih menuntut, karena mereka berdua tahu, mereka inginkan ini secepat yang mereka bisa. Tubuh mereka hanya terlepas beberapa saat saja, hanya untuk menyingkirkan semua yang menjadi penghalang, hingga kini—panas tubuh mereka bisa saling bersentuhan secara langsung...

Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya dan jemarinya meremas seprai putih yang menjadi alas punggungnya saat bibir Neji mulai beranjak ke bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Gelombang panas menggulung pikiran warasnya seketika dan menggantinya dengan gelora yang tak terbendung. Merasakan sensasi yang selalu hadir setiap kali Neji memanjanya seperti itu, Gaara sungguh tak sanggup menikmatinya dalam diam. Suara tanpa arti pun memenuhi kamar itu, menjadi pertanda bagaimana kedua insan itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka...

Puas telah membawa Gaara pada akhir pertama yang manis, Neji kini duduk memandang sosok sang kekasih yang begitu sempurna. Luka di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu sama sekali tak menjadi pengganggu bagi Neji yang tengah menikmati pahatan sempurna dari sang pencipta dunia.

Tak mau berlama membuang waktu percuma, Neji pun kembali memeluk tubuh yang tampak kuat sekaligus rapuh itu. Kedua tangan Gaara melingkar rapat di punggungnya, membawa dada mereka merapat, merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu berirama. Bibir Neji menikmati jenjang leher Gaara yang menggoda, sementara tangannya sibuk dengan aktivitas yang lain. Ini adalah saatnya mereka menikmati puncak malam yang menyenangkan ini, dan Neji, ingin semua sempurna.

"Nggh..." erangan Gaara terdengar lirih di telinga Neji saat dia mulai membawa kekasihnya itu pada laju arus yang sudah sangat mereka kenal. Jemari mereka bertaut dalam irama nafas yang tak beraturan.

Setapak demi setapak mereka melangkah menuju dunia monokrom yang luar biasa indah. Dunia milik mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa diinterupsi oleh siapapun... Sensasi luar biasa menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua begitu dunia mereka terasa terbakar oleh panas yang menyenangkan. Panas yang pelahan membawa mereka dalam suatu trance dimana yang tertangkap oleh indera mereka hanyalah sosok sang kekasih. Yang terekam dalam memori mereka hanyalah apa yang baru saja mempersatukan mereka menjadi dua individu yang terikat dalam jalinan tanpa akhir.

Suara pendingin ruangan sejenak menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di kamar itu hingga akhirnya Neji bicara, "Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang... Pakai shower saja!"

Gaara menggeleng, "Kau saja duluan. Aku... mengantuk sekali."

Neji tersenyum dan mengecup kening Gaara dan menyibak poni pemuda itu yang berantakan, "Tidurlah! Tapi setelah aku selesai, kau juga harus mandi. Kalau tidur dengan badan berkeringat begitu, kau bisa sakit."

Mengangguk sekenanya, Gaara membiarkan Neji meninggalkan tempat tidur sementara dia bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gaara sudah pulas.

"Dasar. Selalu saja main tinggal tidur seperti ini." Neji mengusap kepala Gaara dan sekali lagi mencium kening pemuda itu, "Manisnya." Dia tersenyum, "Kalau dia dengar, aku pasti sudah ditendang keluar kamar."

Mengambil kemejanya dan memakainya sembarangan, Neji pun menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

#

.

Pagi harinya, Neji terbangun karena dering ponselnya yang luar biasa kencang, dia snegaja mengeset volumenya di tingkat tertinggi. Masih separuh mengantuk, Neji pun mengambil ponsel untuk menerima panggilan masuk itu.

Neji menyempatkan diri melirik jam dinding, masih jam 6 pagi, "Moshi moshi..."

"Neji? Kau dan Gaara harus segera ke Konoha, sekarang!" suara Konan terdengar sedikit panik. Tak biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Neji bangun perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Gaara.

"Oto membuat masalah lagi." Ujar Konan, "Cepat kemari. Aku sudah menyuruh Genma untuk menjemput kalian."

Masih tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Konan, Neji hanya bisa pasrah karena wanita itu sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Neji pun membangunkan Gaara, sedikit susah, karena sebenarnya mereka berniat tidur sampai siang. Butuh sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya Gaara membuka mata, dengan raut wajah kesal. Neji menjelaskan dengan singkat kalau Konan ingin mereka ke Konoha. Setelah persiapan yang lumayan buru-buru, Neji dan Gaara pun turun ke luar gedung mansion itu dimana Genma dan mobilnya sudah menunggu.

"Ou... masalah pagi-pagi memang mengesalkan, bukan begitu, Tuan Muda?" Genma kesulitan menahan tawa melihat wajah Gaara yang tampak luar biasa kesal. Dia pun melajukan mobil itu menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji, sedikit pusing karena tadi dia bangun dengan cara yang tidak biasa, bahkan tidak sempat sarapan atau minum apapun. Neji membiarkan saja Gaara memejamkan mata, karena dia sudah hafal benar, Gaara paling tidak suka kalau waktu istirahatnya terganggu. Karena baginya sekarang, waktu tidur sama mewahnya dengan kau menang tiket gratis berlayar dengan kapal pesiar paling mahal di dunia.

Sampai di Konoha, mereka berdua langsung menuju ke ruang rapat yang tadi dikatakan oleh Konan. Di sana, Asuma dan Kurenai beserta Pein dan Konan sudah menunggu.

"Ohayou... Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian." Ujar Konan, "Tapi ada masalah yang penting."

Pein lalu menunjukkan layar laptop yang sedari tadi terbuka di meja. Tanpa komando, Neji dan Gaara pun membaca apa yang tertulis di website di layar laptop itu. Hasilnya, mereka berdua terkejut setengah mati dibuatnya.

Bagaimana tidak dalam website itu, ada berita kalau lagu Akanezora milik Nightshade adalah tiruan lagu Moonlite yang telah beredar terlebih dahulu saat dia masih ada di luar negri. Di website milik fans Moonlite itu dikatakan kalau album singel Moonlite telah lama beredar sebelum lagu Akanezora yang dinilai memiliki kesamaan dalam banyak aspek. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau lagu-lau Nightshade banyak yang meniru lagu Moonlite karenanya Nightshade bisa dengan cepat membuat lagu baru. Bahkan di website itu ada cover album single Moonlite yang tanggal edarnya adalah dua tahun lalu, juga beberapa lagu yang bisa didownload secara gratis.

"Bagaimana bisa ada berita seperti ini?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa di ruangan itu.

"Semalam aku dapat E-mail dari salah satu wartawan majalah yang memiliki koneksi dekat dengan Konoha PH, dia yang meberitahuku tentang berita yang beredar di internet ini." ujar Pein, "Saat aku periksa, banyak sekali bahasan tentang masalah ini di forum-forum online."

Semua terdiam.

"... Jadi— bagaimana?" Tanya Asuma pada Gaara yang tampaknya tenang saja.

Gaara memandangi website itu, "Kalau dia mengajak perang, aku akan layani." Lalu dia melirik Neji, "Kapan ada jadwal kosong. Dua hari saja."

Segera Neji mengambil tas –yang sempat dia bawa ditengah kerusuhan pagi tadi- dan mengecek agendanya, "Minggu depan, ada waktu kosong, rabu dan sabtu."

"Kau punya rencana, Gaara?" tanya Pein.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Gaara menyambar tas Neji dan merogoh saku di sisi tas hitam itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berantakan. Gaara membuka lipatan tak beraturan pada kertas itu dan meletakkannya di meja sehingga semua bisa melihat, "Belum jadi sih, tapi dengan bantuan Sasuke dan Naruto, lagu ini akan selesai sebelum minggu depan."

Pein membaca isi kertas itu, "... Ku rasa ini bisa membungkam Oto."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita bertahan saja dengan terpaan gosip ini, dan datang menggebrak dengan lagu baru." Ujar Asuma, "Kalian bisa?"

Gaara dan Neji mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, bos. Kami sudah jago mengelak serangan para wartawan kok. Tujuh hari tidak akan terasa apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat berjuang selama tujuh hari ini dan aku tunggu kabar baik dari kalian." Ujar Asuma.

Setelah rapat dadakan yang memutuskan jadwal rekaman itu, Gaara dan Neji pun memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membantunya menyelesaikan lagu yang sudah tujuh puluh persen jadi.

"Siap-siap saja, Moonlite. Aku akan membuatmu bungkam setelah ini."

Neji tersenyum, "Kau sepertinya sudah siap tempur."

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah termasuk penghinaan untukku. Akan aku balas dua kali lipat."

"Baiklah—baiklah... sekarang tugas kita hanya tutup mulut pada media. Setelah itu ganti membuat mereka bungkam dengan lagumu."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan gedung Konoha dan langsung menuju ke tempat kerja mereka yang pertama untuk hari ini. Keduanya tahu, ini akan jadi hari yang menyebalkan...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

HIYAAAA! Akhirnya ada lemon #PLAK

Huff... Chap depan udah ditetapkan sebagai Last Chap. Jadi... siap-siap aja ya. Soalnya kemarin g jadi pake acara persidangan karena hukum is not my thing, jadinya... ya aku pake konfliknya dengan Moonlite aja. Moga bisa diterima. Bonusnya, chapter depan akan aku buat panjang seperti cahp2 awal. Ihihihihi... *nyogok*

So... ripiu? *ngetik buat fandom sebelah supaya bisa cepet pindah lagi*


	19. Chapter 19

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Remember my sentimental friend, you will be judged not by how much you love, but by how much you are loved.**

**~ Wizard of Oz ~**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rencana 'menutup mulut' pihak Oto sudah mulai dilaksanakan oleh staff Nightshade. Baik dari staff rekaman hingga staff pembuatan music video. Gaara sudah menyelesaikan lagunya dengan bantuan dari dua sobat kepercayaannya, dan begitu dia mengutarakan konsep dalam lagu ini, staff music video segera mengadakan rapat untuk pembuatan music video yang akan langsung dilaksanakan begitu proses rekaman selesai. Semua sepertinya sudah siap untuk melaksanakan persiapan perang terbuka pada pihak Oto. Meski dalam satu minggu ini mereka jadi bulan-bulanan media masa, mereka tahu kalau kesabaran mereka akan berbuah manis.

"Bagaimana? Siap untuk rekaman sekarang?" Neji memberikan gitar pada Gaara.

Gaara menerima gitar itu dan menyetel senarnya. Staff yang lain sudah menyiapkan alat-alat rekaman, dan karena lagu kali ini Gaara hanya memakai gitar saja, tak ada staff musik yang datang hari ini. Meski untuk satu lagu yang lain yang akan masuk dalam single terbaru Nightshade nanti, Gaara akan tetap membutuhkan bantuan para staff musik kepercayaannya. Tapi berhubung lagu ini yang akan jadi 'ujung tombak' untuk melawan Oto, Pein memutuskan untuk menggarap lagu ini sampai habis. Karenanya sudah bisa dipastikan kalau malam ini, Neji dan Gaara tidak akan bisa menikmati empuknya tempat tidur di mansion mereka.

Setelah ada kode, Gaara pun masuk ke bilik rekaman dan memakai headsetnya juga melakukan tes mikrophone. Pein dan semua staff di balik bilik rekaman memberi tanda oke, Gaara pun mulai memainkan musiknya.

Sedangkan Neji duduk di sofa dan membaca skrip lagu yang sedang direkam itu. Ya... secara garis besar, lagu ini mungkin terdengar biasa saja, namun sebenarnya dibalik liriknya, ada sindiran halus untuk si Moonlite itu. Neji kagum Sasuke bisa mengerti maksud Gaara dalam lagu ini hingga dia bisa menyambungkan lirik dan kata yang terputus di coretan Gaara.

"Siap-siap dapat pekara baru nih." Gumam Neji sambil tersenyum. Kini dia memusatkan inderanya pada telinga untuk menikmati nyanyian Gaara. Suara yang telah memantrai hatinya dengan senandung cinta terindah di dunia. Entah kenapa, Neji jadi teringat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Gaara.

Pertemuan pertama mereka, liburan musim panas saat dia berhasil memenangkan hati pemuda cool itu, saat pernikahan Sakura...

Sampai sekarang sudah banyak sekali kenangan manis yang terukir dalam ingatannya. Meski ada ingatan yang ingin sekali Neji lupakan. Ingatan saat Gaara terluka, saat dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi orang yang paling penting baginya itu.

Lamunan Neji buyar saat telinganya tak lagi mendengar alunan lagu Gaara. Di apun menoleh ke bilik rekaman dan melihat Gaara menyilangkan tangannya, tanda ada yang tidak beres. Neji pun menghampiri pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Tidak— hanya mendadak kakiku rasanya sakit."

Neji melihat Gaara memijat lutut kanannya, "Kau bawa obatmu?"

"Tidak. Yang pereda nyeri sudah habis. Niatnya nanti beli kalau selesai rekaman."

"Ya sudah aku ke apotik dulu. Kau istirahat saja!" Neji membantu Gaara keluar dari bilik rekaman itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

Konan membawakan air putih untuk Gaara. Dia melihat Neji melepaskan alat batu di kaki pemuda itu. Miris hati Konan dibuatnya, bekas alat itu ketara sekali, dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Neji setiap kali melihatnya.

"Aku permisi beli obat dulu. Tolong jaga Gaara sebentar." Kata Neji seraya mengambil dompetnya dari dalam ransel.

Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, Konan mengangguk, "Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa meyentuh Gaara di sini." Guraunya, setengah mati mencoba menahan agar getaran yang tertahan tidak terselip keluar.

Neji lalu meninggalkan studio rekaman itu. Sesampainya di pintu depan, Neji baru sadar kalau hari sudah beranjak sore. Benar-benar... kalau ada di dalam studio, jalannya waktu jadi tak terasa sama sekali. Tak buang waktu berpikir yang macam-macam, Neji segera menuju ke kota untuk membeli obat di apotik. Untunglah di dekat Konoha ada apotik besar, jadi Neji tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Setelah membeli obat yang dibutuhkan oleh Gaara, Neji pun segera kembali ke Konoha. Niatnya sih mau langsung ke studio, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal ada di meja resepsionis. Akhirnya Neji ingat kalau dia memang pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dia Nagato, si kikuk teman Pein dan Konan yang ditemuinya juga Gaara di konbini.

Neji pun menghampiri pria pemalu itu, "Konnichiwa, Nagato san." Sapanya.

Nagato terkejut bukan main disapa oleh Neji. Dia menoleh dan lega melihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang dia kenal wajahnya, "Ko- konnichiwa."

"Mencari Pein san dan Konan san?"

"I- Iya. Tapi katanya mereka sedang mengerjakan rekaman Nightshade... jadi kurasa aku pulang saja."

"Sedang istirahat kok. Ayo—aku juga mau kembali ke studio kok."

Nagato tampak terkejut saat itu, "Kau kenal Nightshade?"

Agaknya Neji juga kaget, dia pikir Pein dan Konan sudah menceritakan siapa dia pada Nagato, tapi ternyata belum. Neji tersenyum lagi, "Aku ini manager Nightshade."

"Eh?" Nagato memandang Neji –masih dengan separuh atas wajahnya tertutup poni, "J-jadi kau managernya? Semuda ini?"

"Nightshade bahkan lebih muda dari aku." Kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan menuju ke studio rekaman. Neji melirik map merah yang didekap erat oleh Nagato di dadanya padahal dia membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar, "Kalau boleh aku tahu—apa itu? Sepertinya penting sekali."

Nagato diam sebentar dan kembali menunduk, "I-ini draft novelku..."

"Hee... penulis novel rupanya. Lalu... kenapa dibawa kemari?"

"Aku selalu minta pendapat Konan dulu. Dia sudah seperti editor pribadiku."

"Begitu."

Sisa perjalanan habis dalam diam. Mereka akhirnya sampai juga di studio tempat rekaman Nightshade berlangsung. Neji membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan Nagato masuk bersamanya.

"Lho— Nagato. Kau kemari? Kenapa tidak telepon dulu?" Konan menghampiri temannya itu dan langsung membawanya pada Pein di sisi ruangan yang lain.

Neji sendiri menghampiri Gaara dan memberikan obat yang baru dia beli, "Ayo diminum!"

Menurut, Gaara pun meminum obat untuk meredakan nyeri di kakinya, "Kok kau bisa bersama dengannya?"

"Tadi bertemu di depan. Sekalian saja. Dia mau bertemu Pein san dan Konan san." Neji menyimpan sisa obatnya di dalam ransel, "Kau tau, dia itu penulis novel, lho."

"Hah? Masa? Novel apa?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tak sempat tanya. Dia itu selain kikuk juga ternyata pendiam sekali." Dia lalu memijat sebentar kaki Gaara. Kapan hari dia sempat bertemu seorang terapist dari Tsukuba Hospital dan mendapat buku panduan untuk memijat dan mengurangi nyeri akibat cidera seperti yang dialami Gaara.

"Sudah enakan." Kata Gaara. Dia mengambil alat bantu yang tergeletak di sofa, tapi saat itu Neji menahannya.

"Hari ini tidak usah pakai. Lagipula seharian kita tidak kemana-mana." Kata Neji.

Tak enak hati melihat wajah Neji seperti itu, Gaara menurut dan meletakkan alat bantunya. Lalu dia memandang ke arah tiga orang yang berkumpul di sudut ruangan dan seperti membuat sekat pembatas dari sekeliling mereka itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran... sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu seperti apa sih? Sudah jelas Konan san dan Pein san itu punya hubungan khusus. Tapi... sepertinya orang bernama Nagato itu punya posisi penting juga antara mereka."

Neji sejujurnya menyimpan keheranan yang sama seperti Gaara, "Ya—tidak tahu juga sih. Tapi kau benar, ada yang unik dalam hubungan tiga orang itu."

Lalu, setelah jeda rehat selama satu jam proses rekaman dimulai lagi. Neji menunggu di sofa seperti biasa, tapi yang tidak biasa, ada orang lain di sofa itu, Nagato, yang tadi sepertinya dipaksa Konan dan Pein untuk menunggu di studio sampai rekaman selesai. Dia melihat Nagato sedang serius sekali menghadap laptopnya.

"_Tak menyangka dia ini pengarang novel. Kira-kira novel apa, ya?"_ batin Neji bertanya-tanya. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada proses rekaman. Rasanya lucu sekali, dulu dia sering mengira kalau rekaman satu lagu itu akan cepat sekali. Tinggal bernyanyi, rekam, beres. Tapi rupanya prosesnya rumit juga. Harus memastikan suara musik dan suara penyanyi bersatu, juga faktor-faktor lain yang Neji tak mau tahu bagaimana prosesnya.

Apalagi kali ini Pein dan staff lain berniat menjadikan lagu ini menjadi ujung tombak untuk melawan Oto, jadi proses yang sebenarnya cukup 6-7 jam saja, bisa melonjak menjadi 12 jam lebih.

Saat itu ponsel Neji bergetar. Aturan dalam ruang rekaman memang tidak boleh mengaktifkan dering ponsel. Neji melihat layar ponselnya, ternyata ada e-mail dari Hinata, dia pun membukanya. Setelah membaca, dia pun segera membalasnya. Hanya e-mail harian yang biasa. Memang Hinata, Hanabi dan Temari adalah orang yang paling sering menghantui ponsel Neji untuk menanyakan kabar Gaara. Atau sekedar untuk mengingatkan supaya tidak lupa makan.

Baru saja membalas e-mail dari Hinata, segera saja muncul e-mail dari Temari. Neji pun membacanya. Ternyata Temari berniat mengantarkan makan malam untuk Gaara. Neji membalas dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menunggu kedatangan Temari di pintu depan, karena orang tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke dalam rumah produksi ini.

Setelah membalas e-mail itu, Neji kembali mengawasi proses rekaman dimana Pein sesekali mengoreksi bagian mana yang kurang pas didengar.

.

.

Rekaman malam itu berakhir jam 1 pagi. Pein akhirnya merasa puas dan berjanji akan memberikan contoh rekaman jadinya dalam waktu dua hari. Minggu depan, Nightshade akan merekam lagu kedua dalam single terbarunya. Sisa waktu sampai jam 10 siang nanti akan digunakan Gaara dan Neji sebaiknya untuk istirahat sebelum melaksanakan jadwal padat yang telah menunggu mereka...

"Terima kasih, Genma san. Sampai besok." Kata Neji seraya membantu Gaara turun dari mobil.

"Sampai nanti tepatnya." Genma mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Istirahat yang baik, Mr Superstar."

Gaara tak menjawab dan berdiri bertumpu pada Neji karena dia tak memakai alat bantu di kakinya. Setelah itu Genma dan mobilnya segera meluncur pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sambil membenahi letak ranselnya supaya lebih leluasa memapah Gaara.

Sampai di kamar mansion mereka, Neji membantu Gaara duduk di sofa, "Kau mau mandi dulu apa langsung tidur?"

"Mandi... aku butuh air panas..."

Neji mengusap sisi wajah Gaara dan mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut, "Luruskan kakimu dan jangan bergerak! Aku akan siapkan air panas untukmu." Dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan semua, termasuk baju ganti Gaara. Setelah semua siap, dia memapah Gaara sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" tawar Neji sebelum Gaara menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Gaara tampak berpikir sebentar, "... Ku rasa aku mau... kalau kenyang, otomatis jadi mengantuk."

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah sana mandi!" Neji mendorong Gaara. Ke kamar mandi dan dia menuju ke dapur untuk memasak entah apa yang ada di sisi rumah yang jarang tersentuh itu.

.

Di kamar mandi, Gaara menyamankan diri berendam dalam air panas. Rasanya enak sekali, lelah yang dia rasa berangsur memudar. Dia bersandari di bathtub, membiarkan air membasahi rambutnya yang memanjang. Gara-gara sibuk, dia jadi tidak sempat memendekkan rambut sesuai standart 'rapi'nya, ditambah lagi, Asuma bilang kalau penampilan Gaara yang sekarang bisa menambah nilai jual wajahnya, karena rambut yang semi panjang begini memang cocok untuk mukanya.

"Ahh... ada-ada saja. Untung sudah masuk musim gugur, tidak masalah kalau berambut panjang. Coba kalau musim panas." Gaara membenamkan separuh bawah wajahnya ke dalam bak mandi.

Tak mau dapat resiko mendadak masuk angin, Gaara pun segera keluar dari bath tub dan berpakaian. Saat keluar kamar mandi, dia mencium bau yang enak dari dapur. "Kau masak apa, Neji?" tanyanya pada Neji yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor dan megaduk-aduk sumber bau sedap yang ada di panci.

"Hanya sup krim instant. Tidak ingat pernah beli ini. Mungkin terambil saja waktu belanja kemarin."

Gaara duduk di meja makan menunggu santapan tengah malam mereka. Saat itu dia memandang punggung Neji, orang yang selama ini selalu menjaganya... memanjakannya. Tapi Gaara merasa kalau dia sama sekali belum membalas semua yang dilakukan Neji untuknya.

"_Apa aku berubah jadi anak manja gara-gara Neji begitu memperhatikan aku, ya?" _Gaara bertopang dagu. _"Tapi... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan untukku selama ini. Rasanya jadi kecil hati."_

Tak lama Neji menyajikan sup siap masak itu di mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Gaara, "Ayo makan, selagi panas."

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Di luar dugaan, sup instan itu enak sekali rasanya. Sepertinya ini bisa jadi alternatif kalau-kalau mereka lapar mendadak di jam-jam yang tidak terduga. Selesai makan, keduanya pun masuk ke kamar tidur, tak mau menyiakan waktu istirahat mereka lebih lama lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Tanya Neji saat dia baru saja berganti piyama dan duduk di sebelah Gaara yang sudah berbaring, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

"Tidak usah coba berbohong padaku. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa." Neji mengusap helai rambut Gaara, "Ada masalah?" ulangnya.

Gaara menggeleng lagi, "Bukan masalah... hanya saja, aku berpikir apa aku ini sudah jadi anak manja, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Habisnya... selama ini kau yang selalu mengurusku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu."

Kaget juga melihat Gaara yang seperti ini, tapi Neji senang, "Jadi kau merajuk nih, ceritanya?"

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Gaara membalik badannya, memunggungi Neji, "Aku mau tidur!"

Neji tersenyum dan mencium pipi Gaara, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku. Tetaplah menjadi Gaara-ku... selamanya."

Panas terasa di wajah Gaara saat Neji berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. _"... Kenapa sih dia ini punya seribu cara untuk membuatku bungkam? Menyebalkan."_ Batin Gaara geram. Tapi kehangatan dalam dekapan Neji membuat Gaara melupakan kesalnya dan dengan segera lelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Ternyata memang, tak ada tempat senyaman dalam pelukan Neji.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara menjalani serangkaian kegiatan syuting dari satu acara ke acara lain. Lama kelamaan Gaara mulai terbiasa dengan jadwal padatnya ini, tapi tetap saja, itu membawa beban berat bagi kakinya, seperti saat ini...

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk karena memang nyeri di kakinya mulai menghilang karena pengaruh obat juga karena pijatan Neji, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Apa sebaiknya ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Genma, "Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum jadwal berikutnya, kan?"

Gaara melihat Neji tengah memandangnya, kecemasan tampak di wajah tampan itu, "... Baiklah... ku rasa kita mampir saja sebentar ke Tsukuba Hospital."

Ada senyum sekaligus kaget di wajah Neji mendengar itu. Dia jelas tidak menyangka Gaara mau diperiksa lagi, padahal selama ini dia selalu menolak. Tak mau Gaara berubah pikiran, Neji segera meminta Genma mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit milik Universitas Tsukuba.

Sampai di sana, mereka menemui dokter spesialis yang merawat dan mengawasi terapi Gaara dulu. Untunglah sedang tidak ada pasien lain, jadi Gaara bisa cepat diperiksa. Untunglah menurut dokter kondisi kaki Gaara tak semakin parah, semua karena efek karena kegiatan Gaara yang padat saja. Tapi dokter menganjurkan agar jangan terlalu bergantung dengan obat. Setelah itu, Gaara pun mengajak Neji untuk mencari makan malam sebelum ke gedung televisi untuk melakukan pekerjaan terakhir mereka malam ini.

.

.

Usai melaksanakan jadwal mereka yang mulai masuk dalam taraf 'normal', Neji dan Gaara pun pulang ke mansion mereka. Rasanya seperti dapat keajaiban bisa ada di rumah sebelum jam 10 malam.

"Ahh... ini hari yang langka." Kata Neji seraya membuka pintu mansion mereka.

Gaara masuk dan duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi sedangkan Neji langsung ke kamar mereka.

"Lho?"

Suara Neji yang terkejut begitu membuat Gaara heran, dia pun menoleh tanpa beranjak dari sofa, "Kenapa, Neji?"

"Kenapa seprai kamar kita ganti? Kau tidak memanggil House Keeper, kan?"

"Tidak." kata Gaara, ikut keheranan.

"Ah! Ada note di meja makan." Neji beranjak ke meja makan dan mengambil kertas putih kecil yang diselipkan dibawah gelas, "... Ternyata tadi Temari san, Hinata dan Hanabi datang. Mereka yang merapikan rumah. Katanya 'sesuai dugaan, dua orang cowok pasti tidak bisa menjaga kerapihan rumah', begitu isi notenya."

Gaara kembali menghadap ke televisi, "Jadi malam ini kita tidak perlu pesan makanan di luar. Kulkas dan lemari pasti penuh makanan." Katanya.

Sesuai kata-kata Gaara, saat Neji membuka kulkas, rasanya ada segala jenis masakan di sana. Benar-benar... tiga gadis itu selalu memanjakannya dan Gaara dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah seperti ini.

Setelah ritual biasa, yaitu mandi, mereka berdua pun memanjakan perut dengan masakan yang sudah mereka kenal benar rasa dan kualitasnya. Lebih dari masakan koki ternama dunia sekalipun. Ketika perut mereka kenyang, keduanya bersantai di depan televisi. Hal yang jarang sekali bisa mereka lakukan.

"Kalau ada waktu luang... kita pulang, yuk." Kata Gaara, bersandar pada Neji.

"Iya. Aku juga rindu dengan suasana rumah." Neji merangkul pundak Gaara. Keheningan menjadi teman akrab mereka malam itu. Jemari Neji memainkan helai rambut Gaara yang terurai sementara Gaara memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan ringan itu. hanya seperti ini saja, malam sudah menjadi sangat sempurna untuk mereka.

.

#

.

Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya untuk 'misi pembalasan' untuk Oto. Setelah beberapa minggu menahan diri dari berita-berita yang tidak benar dan juga sindiran-sindiran halus di acara-acara yang bertempat di stasiun televisi yang sepertinya berpihak pada Oto, ini saatnya serangan balik. Tiga bulan persiapan untuk album single dan music video Nightshade yang terbaru, Konoha siap membungkam massa dan sekali lagi menggebrak dunia musik di Jepang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Gaara. Kau puas dengan semuanya?" tanya Asuma saat mereka melakukan rapat strategi peluncuran single terbaru Nightshade.

"Tidak ada yang kurang. Tapi... apa benar setelah ini aku harus buat photobook?" tanya Gaara separuh berharap kalau ide itu dibatalkan saja.

Namun sayangnya, Asuma malah tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Itu akan makin melonjak pamormu."

Neji terpaksa menahan tawa karena dia tahu pasti kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang hobi difoto.

"Aku sudah atur jadwal pemotretanmu minggu depan di Karuizawa dengan konsep alam. Kalian akan ada di sana selama tiga hari, jadi anggap saja liburan sekalian."

Setelah rapat itu, Gaara dan Neji diizinkan pulang. Dua hari lagi akan ada launching album single terbaru. Memang sengaja dirancang tidak semeriah konser perdana Nightshade, dan hanya diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung konser biasa. Tapi semua hanya taktik untuk menjerat lebih banyak pengunjung daripada Oto yang selalu menyelenggarakan konser besar-besaran dengan harga tiket yang mahal.

"Sesuai rencana, ada waktu libur dua hari, kita pulang ya?" ajak Gaara.

Neji mengangguk, "Boleh saja. Sekalian kita buat kejutan untuk Hinata dan Hanabi, Bagaimana kalau kita belikan cake kesukaan mereka?"

Mereka pun keluar dan menuju ke mobil dimana Genma sudah menunggu mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mengabiskan liburan dua hari ini di mana? Aku siap mengantar." Kata Genma dengan nada bercandanya yang khas.

"Tidak jauh." Kata Neji, lalu dia memberikan alamat rumah keluarga Hyuuga pada Genma.

.

"Yakin tidak mau mampir, Genma san?" tawar Neji.

"Tidak tidak... aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni keluarga kalian. Lusa aku akan jemput pagi-pagi, okay?"

Neji dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan. Setelah 'mobil dinas' mereka melaju, barulah Neji dan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka pulang ke rumah ini. Gaara membiarkan Neji membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang masih mereka bawa sampai sekarang. Sesuai keinginan mereka, rumah itu kosong. Keduanya segera menuju ke kamar mereka. Begitu Neji membuka pintu kamar, Gaara langsung merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Ah~ ternyata memang home sweet home." Neji meletakkan ranselnya di sisi lemari dan membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan angin musim gugur menyejukkan suasana.

Gaara duduk di kasur yang rapi, Hinata pasti mengganti seprai kamar ini secara berkala. Lalu dia melepaskan alat bantu di kakinya, seperti kata dokter, jangan terlalu bergantung dengan obat dan alat ini.

"Kalau lelah tidur saja. Kalau mereka pulang, nanti aku bangunkan." Kata Neji, duduk di sebelah Gaara dan menyibak rambutnya.

Menerima tawaran empuknya kasur dan bantal, Gaara pun merebahkan diri lalu memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk tidur. "Hei, Neji... boleh aku undang yang lain ke sini?"

Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, Neji sudah sangat paham, "Tentu saja. Aku akan telepon mereka semua."

Ada seulas senyum di bibir Gaara saat itu.

Tak begitu lama, dari bawah terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dilihat jamnya, pasti Hanabi. Dan rupanya benar, karena detik berikutnya, terdengar suara derap langkah yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"NEJI NII! GAARA NII!"

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan tampaklah wajah Hanabi yang cerah ceria. Lama tak bertemu, gadis cilik itu sudah menjelma menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Seperti kakaknya.

"Akhirnya kakak berdua pulang juga!" Hanabi dengan suka cita memeluk Neji, juga Gaara yang baru saja duduk, "Kenapa tidak beri kabar kalau mau pulang?"

Neji sudah terbiasa dengan sifat heboh Hanabi, jadi dia tersenyum kalem, "Sengaja. Untuk kejutan."

Makin lebar saja senyum Hanabi saat itu, bisa bertemu dengan dua kakak laki-laki kesayangannya. Makin senang lagi saat tahu kalau nanti malam, rumah ini akan penuh dan akan ada pesta kecil-kecilan sekedar untuk melepas rindu.

.

Sesuai keinginan Gaara, malam itu rumah keluarga Hyuuga penuh oleh sahabat dan keluarga. Neji tampak senang melihat Gaara begitu gembira. Dia sendiri juga tidak bisa memungkiri rasa rindunya terhadap orang-orang yang telah begitu banyak membantunya... membantu dia dan Gaara.

Hinata dan Temari memasak begitu banyak makanan hingga meja jadi penuh. Hanabi sibuk bermain dengan Fuyuki yang tumbuh dengan sangat menggemaskan. Sakura heboh bertanya tentang kesehatan Gaara, seperti biasa. Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke mengobrol dengan Gaara juga Neji, ingin tahu lebih banyak seluk beluk dunia hiburan. Sebenarnya Neji tak masalah kalau Hinata ingin mengundang Kiba. Tapi gadis berambut indigo panjang itu menolak karena bilang kalau Kiba sedang kerja sambilan.

Itu sungguh malam yang luar biasa. Sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan keramaian yang seperti ini. Namun kelegaan rupanya malah membuat Gaara tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, pemuda itu sudah lelap bersandar pada Neji.

"Wah wah... sepertinya superstar kita kecapekan." Naruto nyengir melihat wajah pulas Gaara yang sudah lama absen dari ingatannya.

"Sebaiknya kita foto dan jual saja lewat internet, pasti laris manis." Usul Sakura.

Yang lain tertawa.

"Kalau lelah, kalian istirahat saja," kata Temari, "Kami semua juga menginap kok jadi besok pagi masih bisa bertemu." Katanya.

Tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia juga mengantuk, Neji lalu berdiri dan memapah Gaara yang sedikit terbangun gara-gara dipaksa berdiri oleh Neji. Keduanya pun menuju ke kamar mereka dan langsung ambruk ke kasur. Neji memeluk Gaara rapat sebelum dia menusul kekasihnya itu dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

"Ohayou, Neji Nii!" sapa Hanabi ceria saat Neji turun di pagi harinya.

"Ohayou. Kenapa mukamu cerah begitu, sih? Ada kencan?"

Hanabi langsung cemberut, "Apaan sih! Masa ada orang senang ga boleh?"

"Bukannya begitu." Neji duduk di kursi meja makan, melihat Hanabi yang sedang mengaduk-aduk adonan, "Kau buat apa itu?"

"Neechan mau bikin cake. Orangnya malah pergi ke konbini dengan Temari Nee. Aku deh yang di suruh mengaduk."

Hanya 'oh' singkat yang jadi jawaban dari Neji.

"Mana Gaara Nii? Masih tidur?"

Neji menggeleng, "Sedang mandi." Dia berdiri lagi dan mengambil kopi dari coffee maker yang terisi penuh. "Yang lain, masih pada tidur?"

"Terakhir aku lihat sih begitu." Hanabi mengerling ke arah ruang washitsu dimana Kankurou, Naruto dan Sasuke masih pulas. Ya— tiga orang itu memang tidur di ruang yang jadi tempat pesta semalam. Karena ruang tidur tamu dipakai oleh Itachi, Sakura dan Fuyuki, sedangkan Temari tidur di kamar Hinata.

Tak lama, Gaara pun turun dengan handuk kecil di lehernya, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Gaara Nii!" seru Hanabi.

Akhirnya satu per satu tamu yang menginap di sana bangun juga. Setelah dua koki, yaitu Temari dan Hinata, kembali dari konbini, urusan dapur segera mereka tangani sementara yang lain menunggu di washitsu.

"Jadi minggu depan setelah launching album barumu, kau akan buat photobook?" tanya Temari, sedikit amaze juga karena dia paling tahu kalao Gaara dalam setahun saja mungkin hanya mau sekali berpose di depan kamera.

Neji yang menjawab, "Kami akan ada di Karuizawa selama tiga hari untuk pemotretan. Setelah itu, sibuk berkeliling untuk promo tour. Bahkan ada tawaran manggung di Sapporo dan Osaka."

"Wah wah— ternyata jadwalnya sudah penuh sekali." Kata Itachi, "Kau harus jaga dia baik-baik, Neji. Kalau tidak bisa diserobot fans wanitanya."

Neji tertawa, "Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi. Butuh sejuta tahun buat mereka untuk mengalahkan aku."

Yang lain pun ikut tertawa.

Hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan bagi Neji n Gaara. Rasanya lelah karena kesibukan mereka terhapuskan sudah. Gaara tampak rileks, karena jujur, dia tegang sekali memikirkan kalau dalam hitungan hari dia akan melakukan konser kedua untuk album barunya.

.

#

.

"Akhirnya pulang juga ke mansion tercinta ini." Neji meletakkan ranselnya di sofa, "Ku rasa kita butuh kostum untuk syuting di studio nanti. Kau mau pakai yang mana?"

Gaara duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi, "Kaus lengan panjangku yang berwarna hitam, jaket jeans dan celana di gantungan pintu."

"Iya, Tuan Muda. Ada lagi?" Neji menuju ke kamar mereka dan mengambil baju yang diminta Gaara. Hari ini mereka ada jadwal syuting acara music live di salah satu stasiun televisi. Genma juga menunggu di bawah meski mereka masih akan berangkat 2 jam lagi.

Sementara Neji sibuk dengan baju yang akan Gaara pakai saat syuting nanti, yang bersangkutan malah asik memindah-mindah channel di televisi. Sedang khusyuk menekan tombol next di remote, jari Gaara terhenti saat melihat muka Moonlite ada di televisi, dan lebih terkejut lagi dia saat membaca tagline di bagian bawah layar LCD itu.

'Wawancara eksklusif dengan Moonlite mengenai jati dirinya.'

Dan remote malang itu pun terjatuh dengan suksesnya di karpet dan tergeletak tanpa daya sementara yang sedari tadi memegangnya, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Akhirnya, babak utama dimulai juga." Gaara tersenyum dan bersandar di sofa, "Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa nanti."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

BAIKLAAAAH! SAYA KALAH! *angkat tangan* STOP Terror saya! SECRET Akan dilanjutkan sampai 3 chapter lagi! GA ADA PENAWARAN! *ngos-ngosan*

So... Ripiu yang banyak biar makin semangat *tumben pingin dapet ripiu banyak?* Ya—pokoknya semangati aku ajalah...


	20. Chapter 20

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Amor ordinem nescit**

_Love does not know order_

_(St. Jerome)_  
oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Jadi akhirnya si Moonlite itu membuka kedoknya." Pein melemparkan majalah di tangannya ke meja di ruang rekaman, "Benar-benar cari perkara di waktu yang tepat sekali, sebelum peluncuran album barumu."

Gaara duduk di sofa dan meminum teh hangat, "Tak masalah. Justru bagus. Kalau dia pintar, dia pasti mengerti makna lagu baruku nanti."

"'Kalau'—dia cukup pintar memahaminya." Ujar Pein penuh sindiran.

Persiapan terakhir sebelum launching album Nightshade yang kedua. Ini bisa dibilang proyek dari Konoha yang paling 'cepat'. Bagaimana tidak, dalam jangka waktu satu tahun lebih sekian bulan saja, satu penyanyi bisa membuat dua album. Padahal yang lain butuh satu setengah tahun untuk proses pembuatan satu album. Kalau saja tidak ada masalah dengan Oto, mungkin pihak Konoha akan adem ayem saja.

"Ini." Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara dan menyodorkan sebuah buku, "Penting begini jangan asal digeletakkan begitu saja!"

"Iya iya, maaf." Gaara mengambil buku musiknya yang tertinggal di ruang rapat yang baru mereka gunakan setengah jam lalu. "Setelah ini apa kegiatan kita?"

Neji membuka agendanya, "Hanya ada satu acara syuting off-air di TVX."

"TVX... aku tidak suka staff di sana. Suka sekali bergosip." Kata Gaara sambil memasukkan buku musiknya ke dalam ransel.

"Besok briefing terakhir sebelum launching," ujar Pein, "Kalian bisa pergi!"

Neji dan Gaara pun berpamitan dari studio rekaman.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang paling sibuk untuk persiapan konser itu para staff, ya?" Neji membenahi ikatan rambutnya, "Lalu bagaimana latihan vokalmu?"

"Tak ada masalah. Katanya suaraku sempurna." Kata Gaara yang memang diminta oleh Konan untuk menemui pelatih vokal dari sekolah talenta milik Konoha. Sekolah yang mendidik calon-calon bintang yang akan diorbitkan oleh PH ini. "Tapi aku sempat kaget juga... Ternyata banyak sekali yang dididik di sana. Mulai akting, model, vokal, dance... Baru terasa kalau ini PH besar."

Neji tertawa mendengar itu, "Soalnya kau kasus istimewa sih. Direkrut langsung oleh direkturnya, dan tidak mengalami hambatan menjadi bintang."

Kedua pemuda itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dinas mereka. Genma memang supir yang bisa diandalkan, selalu tepat waktu dan ingat jadwal Nightshade dengan tepat. Gaara jadi merasa punya dua manager.

Sampai di TVX, Gaara dan Neji pun segera masuk. Neji menuju ke resepsionis untuk mengkonfirmasi kedatangan mereka ke stasiun televisi ini. Selaginya Neji berurusan dengan petugas resepsionis, Gaara memandang ke sekeliling tempat itu. Banyak poster-poster acara yang ditayangkan oleh televisi ini.

Satu dua kali Gaara berpapasan dengan artis dari PH lain yang pernah dia temui saat mengisi sebuah acara. Ada yang bersikap bersahabat, ada juga yang bersikap dingin. Tapi Gaara tidak begitu ambil pikir, dia hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya kali ini.

Tak lama, Neji kembali padanya dan memberi tahu letak studio dimana mereka akan shooting acara hari ini. Tak buang waktu, mereka menuju ke ruangan studio yang akan menjadi tempat kerja mereka.

.

#

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya hingga akhirnya tiba juga saatnya untuk Gaara mengadakan konser keduanya. Kali ini, tak seperti di konser perdananya yang dilakukan di ruang terbuka, konser kedua Nightshade dilaksanakan dalam sebuah gedung. Setting panggung sudah siap semua, staff balik layar pun sudah melakukan kegiatan terakhir. Penonton pun sudah memenuhi seisi gedung itu, tak sabar menunggu idola mereka untuk tampil.

Konser dibuka dengan penampilan junior-junior Gaara di Konoha, memberi waktu pada sang bintang utama untuk menyiapkan diri.

Neji, seperti biasa, mendampingi Gaara di pintu masuk menuju panggung, "Kau oke? Minumlah air biar tidak tegang."

Menuruti kata-kata sang manager, Gaara meminum air dari gelas yang disodorkan Neji padanya. Sedikit membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks.

"Dua menit lagi!" seru seorang staff di belakang panggung.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil gitar kesayangannya, "Aku pergi dulu." Dia pun menuju ke tangga yang langsung menuju ke panggung. Kemudian setelah pengisi acara selesai dengan penampilan mereka, barulah Gaara menapakkan kaki di panggung megah yang didominasi warna putih itu. Sorak-sorai dari penonton membahana begitu sosok Gaara muncul di panggung.

Dari balik gemerlap spot light, Neji mengawasi bagaimana Gaara sekarang bisa begitu casual menyapa para penggemarnya. _Gesture_ bintang muda itu pun tampak makin luwes di panggung. Gaara benar-benar sudah menjelma menjadi seorang idola sejati yang bisa merebut perhatian penonton dengan begitu cepat.

Tak buang banyak waktu, Gaara pun mulai menyanyikan lagu pertama, lagu dari album perdananya yang menggebrak dunia musik di Jepang ini. Para penonton dengan kompak menyanyikan lagu andalan Gaara itu, membuat Neji jadi ikut berdendang juga diiringi petikan gitar Gaara yang seolah menyihir ribuan pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Laginya menikmati lantunan suara emas Gaara, Neji merasakan ponsel yang dia bawa dalam kantung celana jeansnya bergetar. Neji pun mengambil gadget berwarna hitam itu dan membaca e-mail yang masuk. Rupanya dari sang paman. Hiashi menyampaikan pada Neji kalau dia sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang dan menyaksikan konser bersama dengan yang lain, tapi apa daya, pekerjaan yang menumpuk ini menahannya di London hingga di atidak punya waktu luang sampai kira-kira 3 bulan lamanya. Hiashi menitipkan salam pada Gaara, 'semoga sukses' katanya.

Neji tersenyum menikmati curcol sang paman yang kadang terselip dalam e-mail seperti sekarang. Dia menyimpan lagi ponselnya dan kembali memandang ke panggung di mana Gaara sudah menyelesaikan lagunya yang pertama. Sejenak bintang andalan Konoha itu berbincang dengan para penggemar, membuat Neji tersenyum geli, bagaimana sifat seseorang bisa berubah kalau sudah berada di atas panggung.

Tak bosan rasanya terus memandang sosok Gaara di atas sana, tapi Neji menyempatkan diri memandang ke arah penonton. Meski di antara ribuan orang macam itu, Neji bisa mengenali keluarganya ada di baris terdepan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Neji tersenyum melihat semua yang ada di sana tampak menikmati penampilan Gaara yang sudah melantunkan lagunya yang kedua. Sekali lagi para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama idola mereka. Menyuarakan syair indah yang tercipta dari kecintaan Gaara pada musik.

Setelah lima lagu dinyanyikan Gaara secara medley, pemuda berambut merah itu pun undur diri sejenak dari atas panggung untuk menghilangkan dahaga dan juga berganti kostum. Neji dengan cekatan mengurus semua kebutuhan Gaara. Staff yang lain juga tidak berusaha menginterupsi karena mereka paling tahu kalau Neji lah yang paling mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Gaara.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Neji saat Gaara berganti pakaian di ruangan khusus yang disediakan.

"Tak masalah. Nyerinya tak begitu terasa. Lagi pula setelah ini aku akan duduk di panggung." Gaara melepas kaus hitam lengan panjangnya dan berganti pakaian dengan kaus putih bergradasi biru di bagian bawahnya. Dipadu dengan jaket jeans juga sepatu sneaker, Gaara sukses membuat Neji terpana.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menyentuh sisi wajah Gaara dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, "Pesonamu makin menjadi saja. Bisa-bisa fansmu merambah sampai ke kaum adam juga."

Gaara tidak meresponnya dengan kata, melainkan dengan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Neji.

"Ayo— sudah saatnya naik panggung." Neji menepuk punggung Gaara dan sekali lagi mencium bibir pemuda itu, "Aku menunggumu di sini." Dia mengantar Gaara hingga ke tangga yang menuju ke panggung yang setnya sudah diubah oleh para staff. Sebuah kursi bulat hitam akan menjadi singgasana Gaara di atas panggung itu.

Sekali lagi suara teriakan penonton membahana di gedung itu saat Gaara kembali ke panggung. Dan tak lama, seolah di komando, suasana menjadi hening karena Gaara sudah duduk dan menyiapkan gitarnya. Sejenak dia berkomunikasi dengan para penonton dan mengajak mereka untuk bernyanyi bersama.

Akhirnya setelah menyanyikan single-single hits miliknya, Gaara pun mempersembahkan lagu tebarunya yang baru diperdengarkan untuk pertama kalinya pada khalayak ramai.

Tsuki no Naifu. Lagu andalan Nightshade dalam album terbaru yang bertajuk 'Whispering Night'.

_Boku no kotoba ga tarinai no nara_

_Mune wo NAIFU de saite eguridashite mo ii_

_Kimi no mayoi to iiwake gurai_

_Hontou wa boku datte kizuiteta no sa_

_Itsuka mata anna fuu ni dareka wo nikumu no kana?_

_Datoshitara motto motto_

_Dakishimete toge no you ni kokoro ni sasareba ii_

_Anata ni zutto zutto nokoreba ii_

Neji tersenyum mendengarkan lirik lagu itu. Yah— kalau yang tidak begitu mengikuti 'perseteruan' seru antara Konoha dan Oto, mungkin tidak akan menyadari akan sindiran halus yang ada dalam bait-baik lagu ini. Tapi kalau yang berpikiran tajam, pasti bisa menangkap makna tersembunyi di balik untaian syair yang indah ini...

.

Seperti yang diharapkan, konser launching album ini berlangsung lancar dan sukses dari awal hingga akhir. Penonton pun tak henti menyerukan nama Nightshade meski lampu-lampu di gedung itu sudah di nyalakan, pertanda pertunjukan sudah selesai. Di belakang panggung, para staff berkumpul dan saling mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan konser kali ini. tentu saja, Gaara tetap menjadi bintang utamanya.

"Kerja yang luar biasa, Gaara." Pein menepuk punggung Gaara seraya menampakkan senyum yang amat sangat langka ada di wajahnya, "Besok masih banyak pekerjaan, jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang dan beristirahatlah! Untuk sementara waktu, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu."

Ya— memang begitu nyatanya. Proses rekaman sudah selesai dan Nightshade tak ada proyek album baru, jadi sementara waktu, kesibukan Gaara pasti berpusat di depan kamera.

Saat itu Konan mendekati Gaara dengan membawa album Nightshade, "Kalau boleh, aku minta tanda tanganmu. Kau tahu, Nagato sudah memohon-mohon supaya dia bisa dapat tanda tanganmu. Dia itu penggemar beratmu sejak single Nightshade pertama dulu."

Gaara terkejut juga dimintai tanda tangan begini. Tapi berhubung yang meminta adalah Konan, Gaara jadi tak enak hati kalau sampai menolak. Jadilah dia menandatangani CD itu.

Konan tersenyum puas, "Nagato menjanjikan akan memberimu novel terbarunya. Anak itu akhirnya punya kepercayaan diri. Padahal sejak dulu hasil karyanya itu bagus sekali, tapi dia tidak pernah mau menerbitkannya." Kata wanita cantik itu, "Ku harap novelnya yang terbaru ini akan sesukses Kaze no Koe."

Perkataan Konan membuat Gaara tercenung, nyaris tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "J-jadi Kaze no Koe itu karya cipta Nagato san?"

"Eh— kalian tidak tahu? Rupanya aku belum cerita, ya?" Konan tertawa pelan, "Kalian juga baca novel itu?"

Kali ini Neji yang bicara karena sepertinya Gaara masih terkejut atas kabar ini, "Bukan hanya sekedar baca. Asal Konan san tahu saja, Kaze no Uta itu novel favorit Gaara sampai saat ini. Dia masih terus membacanya kalau dia sedang senggang."

"Wah! Nagato pasti senang kalau tahu kau membaca novelnya." Wajah Konan berseri-seri, "Ajaib ya... kalian saling mengidolakan satu sama lain." Lalu Konan menyimpan CD itu dalam tasnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah menahan kalian lama, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Sisanya biar kami, staff, yang mengurus."

Akhirnya Neji dan Gaara pun kembali ke mansion mereka dengan diantar Genma yang tadi juga menyaksikan konser dari balik panggung. Pria itu terus memuji penampilan Gaara yang memukau, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Sesampainya di mansion, mendadak saja keheningan pecah oleh suara telepon yang berdering nyaring. Neji pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi..."

"Niisan," suara Hinata terdengar di sebrang sana, "Syukurlah kalian sudah pulang."

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Gaara, yang langsung duduk di sofa, menoleh memandang Neji.

"Ah— ya— baiklah... Besok kami kerja sore kok. Datang saja." Neji balas memandang Gaara, "Ya ya... kami tunggu. Sampai jumpa." Neji pun meletakkan gagang telepon itu di tempatnya semula, "Hinata." Kata Neji tanpa menunggu Gaara bertanya, "Dia bilang semua akan datang ke sini besok pagi. Tadi kan kita sama sekali tidak bisa menemui mereka."

"Pasti besok ramai sekali." Kata Gaara seraya bersandar di badan sofa, "Aku capeeeek."

Neji tersenyum, suka melihat sisi Gaara yang agak manja seperti ini. jarang-jarang juga si muka es itu mengeluh capek sehabis bekerja. Neji duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan membantu melepaskan alat di kakinya, "Kau mau mandi dulu atau mau langsung tidur?"

"... Ku rasa mandi dulu." Gaara memejamkan matanya saat merasakan telapak tangan Neji menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Setelah mandi dan makan, minum obat, ya!"

Gaara berganti posisi menjadi bersandar pada Neji. Membiarkan saja Gaara seperti itu, Neji memeluknya erat. Seperti biasa, saat-saat seperti ini mereka memilih untuk menikmatinya dalam diam seolah kata tak mampu mewakili kebersamaan mereka ini. Neji mengusap kepala Gaara seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, tapi dia tahu itu cara terbaik untuk membuat Gaara tenang.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan menyegarkan diri di dalam bath tub yang nyaman. Neji sendiri memutuskan untuk menghangatkan beberapa masakan hasil karya Hinata dan Temari yang masih tersisa di lemari pendingin.

Selesai menata makanan di meja, Neji pun memeriksa laptopnya untuk memeriksa jadwal besok. Mereka masih ada dua agenda wawancara di dua stasiun televisi yang berbeda. Lalu mereka akan berangkat ke Karuizawa utuk pemotretan Photobook Nightshade. Sisa minggu ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju meja makan. Neji memaklumi saja kalau Gaara lapar, semenjak tadi pemuda berambut merah itu memang belum makan sama sekali.

"Boleh-boleh saja kelaparan, tapi kalau sampai masuk angin kan gawat juga." Neji mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundak Gaara lalu mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya itu.

Merasa kalau rambut Gaara sudah cukup kering, Neji duduk di kursi di sebelah Gaara dan mulai menikmati makan malam yang sudah sangat terlambat ini. Perut mereka terasa penuh dan kantukpun tiba. Neji menyuruh Gaara tidur duluan sementara dia membereskan piring-piring kotor. Kemudian Neji pun menyusul Gaara ke kamar tidur, ternyata Gaara sudah pulas dengan posisi tidur sembarangan, bahkan kepalanya saja tidak di bantal.

Menghela nafas, Neji perlahan membenahi posisi tidur Gaara agar lebih nyaman, "Kau pasti kelelahan sekali." Neji mengecup pipi Gaara sebelum menyelimuti pemuda itu dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Seakan tahu Neji ada di di dekatnya, Gaara merapat dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Neji. Keduanya saling menyamankan diri berada dekat dengan orang yang paling dicintai...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Mansion Gaara penuh oleh keluarga dan sahabat yang berkunjung untuk mengadakan pesta syukuran atas suksesnya konser Nightshade. Hinata dan Temari sepertinya memborong seluruh isi supermarket dan menyulapnya menjadi beraneka macam hidangan. Yang lain pun membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Pesta sederhana seperti biasa, tapi kehangatannya mampu menghilangkan semua penat yang dirasakan Gaara juga Neji. Tapi peserta pesta berkurang karena Itachi, Sakura dan Fuyuki tidak hadir karena Itachi sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di Sendai.

"Selamat atas konsernya!" Semua ber-kanpai-ria merayakan kesuksesan Gaara.

"Gaara nii kemarin itu luar biasa bangeeet!" Seru Hanabi, "Makasih sudah mengirimi kami tiket VVIP. Kalau tidak, mana bisa dapat tempat sedekat itu dengan panggung."

"Tenang saja. Nama-nama kalian masuk dalam daftar tetap Yagyou kebagian tiket gratis kok. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto kan sudah dikenal sebagai rekan kerja Nightshade." Ujar Neji, "Kalian berdua ini kenapa menolak tawaran Asuma san, sih? Kalau kalian menjadi duet, pasti bisa menyaingi Nightshade."

Sasuke menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Tidak perlu. Keramaian macam itu malah membuatku ngeri."

"Tapi tapi tapi..." Suara Hanabi terdengar lagi, "Bagaimana kasus dengan Oto? Dengan si Moonlite itu, eeto.. siapa namanya? Suigetsu?"

Neji duduk bersandar di sofa, "Asuma san bilang kami tidak usah urusi itu. Kalau ada wawancara sih katanya diminta jawab dengan kata-kata yang menjelaskan kalau Konoha tak mau membahas masalah ini berlarut-larut dan menyerahkan semua penilaian pada para fans."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Ujar Temari, "kalau kitanya ikut emosi, pasti tidak akan selesai masalahnya.

"Aaah! Sudah sudah! Ngapain ngomongin dia." Hanabi segera membelokkan arah pembicaraan, "Neji nii, Gaara nii, mulai besok, Temari nee dan Kankurou nii sudah bisa tinggal di paviliun yang dibangun Tousan!" seru Hanabi untuk memulihkan suasana pesta. Gadis itu memang _mood maker _yang handal.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi rumah tidak sepi lagi." kata Neji.

"Sepi sih... soalnya Neji nii dan Gaara nii jadi jarang pulang sekarang." Hanabi cemberut, membuat yang lain tertawa.

Hidangan dengan cepat menghilang dari piring saji, botol dan kaleng minuman pun sudah kosong. Obrolan pun beralih ke rencana Gaara untuk melakukan pemotretan di Karuizawa.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu sampai Photobook Nightshade keluar." Naruto duduk di karpet dan bersila, "Kira-kira bagaimana ya muka Gaara yang langka di foto ini?"

"Pastinya jadi istimewa. Bukannya photographernya adalah J yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Hanabi.

"J?" Tanya yang lain serempak. Termasuk Neji dan Gaara juga.

"Eee... tidak ada yang tahu?" Hanabi jelas tampak kecewa. "J itukan salah satu photographer yang terkenal di dalam juga luar negri. Kalian ini kurang informasi." Gadis belia itu melipat tangannya di dada dengan tampang kesal.

"Jadi... siapa J ini?" Tanya Neji lagi.

Hanabi menghela nafas, "Dasar payah... J itu photographer yang terkenal karena kelihaiannya. Sudah banyak hasil karyanya yang dipajang menjadi billboard di Shibuya untuk produk dari brand ternama. Bahkan produk yang dibintangi oleh Sasori juga kan hasil jepretan kamera J."

Gaara jadi ingat billboard sepupunya yang membintangi salah satu produk minuman. Memang billboard itu tampak berbeda dengan papan-papan iklan lain di sepanjang jalanan Shibuya.

"Kalau begini, baru terasa kalau kita tak begitu memperhatikan seluk beluk dunia hiburan ya, Gaara." Neji membuka kaleng minuman soda, "Habisnya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang menumpuk begitu, sampai tidak sempat mencari berita tentang yang lain."

"Dasar payah." Kata Hanabi. "Tapi aku benar-benar menunggu hasil pemotretan Gaara nii. Aku pasti beli Photobook-nya kalau sudah rilis nanti."

Pesta itu berlangsung sangat meriah hingga menjelang malam. Tepat jam 7, setelah menyiapkan makan malam, semua pamit pulang kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang diminta khusus untuk Gaara supaya menginap karena dia punya satu proyek lagu yang ingin dia aransemen ulang. Jadilah, mansion itu berisi empat orang pemuda yang berkumpul di music corner demi membahas lagu Gaara.

"Jadi lagu ini untuk proyek apalagi, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Soundtrack dorama musim dingin nanti." Gaara membuka buku musiknya, "Produsernya suka lagu ini hanya saja dia ingin versi yang lebih slow lagi."

Neji membuka-buka agendanya sementara Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke berkutat dengan laptop dan gitar untuk mulai menggarap ulang lagu di album pertama Nightshade. Jadwal Gaara benar-benar padat hingga dua bulan ke depan. Wawancara dari satu televisi ke televisi yang lain. Konser dari satu kota ke kota yang lain. Kalau pun ada waktu senggang, itu hanya sehari saja.

"Hhh... susah sekali mencari waktu santai untuknya." Neji pun mulai menata jadwal di agenda ke dalam gadgetnya untuk memepermudah pelaksana.

Usai mandi dan makan malam, semua pamit tidur karena ini hari yang melelahkan karena sejak pagi mereka terus saja berpesta dan mengobrol ke sana sini. Neji mengizinkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk memakai kamar tamu yang memang jarang sekali di huni. Sementara dia dan Gaara masuk ke kamar mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Gaara rebahan di kasur dan memeluk gulingnya, "Besok jam berapa kita berangkat ke Karuizawa?" Tanyanya.

"Genma san akan menjemput kita jam 7 besok pagi. Kau yakin sudah menyiapkan semua barangmu?"

"Sudah, Pak Manager." Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal dan menggerutu entah apa.

Neji menghela nafas dan di sebelah Gaara, "Kau jadi suka merajuk seperti ini." Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kepala Gaara, "Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu seperti itu..." Perlahan Neji menghadapkan wajah Gaara padanya, dan dia pun tersenyum, "Begini lebih baik."

Kedua mata Gaara terpejam saat bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang memabukkan. Saat ciuman itu usai, bibir Neji beralih pada pipi dan mulai turun ke leher Gaara. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka bercumbu seperti ini. Neji merindukan Gaara seolah mereka telah lama tak bertemu.

"Tidurlah!" Bisik Neji.

Gaara memeluk Neji, "Kau yakin tidak mau melanjutkannya?"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya kendali diri. Besok kita bekerja sampai malam, aku tidak mau memforsir tenagamu. Lagipula di hari kedua nanti kita punya waktu bersantai di Karuizawa." Neji memeluk pemuda berambut merah bata itu dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Oyasumi."

Bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Neji, Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan langsung terlelap.

.

.

Jam 7 tepat, Genma sudah sampai di mansion Gaara dan Neji. Dua orang itu meletakkan kunci mansion di meja makan bersama sebuah notes yang berisi pesan pada Sasuke dan Naruto agar menitipkan kuncinya di resepsionis saat mereka pulang nanti. Tak mau mengganggu dua sejoli yang masih pulas di kamar tamu, Gaara dan Neji pun berangkat dengan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan.

"Tadi ada pesan dari Bos." Kata Genma saat mereka masuk ke mobil, "Jadwal pemotretan kalian sama dengan jadwal si bintang Oto, jadi Boss mau sebisa mungkin kalian jangan mendekati staff dari Oto, kalau perlu anggap saja mereka tidak ada."

"Ahh... menyebalkan sekali kalau begitu." Gaara bersandar di kursi, "Jadi malas."

Neji tersenyum, "Kalau fans Nightshade tahu idola mereka itu tukang merajuk, media pasti heboh. Padahal imej Nightshade kan sebagai cool idol yang senyum aja langka."

Saat itu Genma tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku bisa dapat royalti besar nih kalao menjual berita ke media." Guraunya. Lalu dia pun melajukan mobil kesayangannya melintasi jalanan Tokyo di pagi hari yang sepi. Lancar tanpa hambatan, mereka pun meninggalkan ibukota dan menuju ke sebuah daerah yang memang terkenal karena sering dipakai sebagai lokasi shooting ataupun pemotretan.

.

Sampai di penginapan yang sudah dipesan oleh agensi, Neji mengurus segala kebutuhan check in di resepsionis. Lalu dia dan Gaara menuju ke kamar mereka yang bergaya kuno. Dengan tatami dan futon. Sementara kamar Genma ada di sebelah mereka, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu. Ya—meski status resminya hanya sebagai agensi, tapi dengan keahlian bela diri yang lumayan, kadang Genma juga 'difungsikan' sebagai bodyguard Gaara.

Tepat saat mereka selesai menata barang di kamar, seorang staff Konoha datang ke kamar dan memberitahukan kalau jadwal pemotretan pertama akan dilakukan di luar. Jam 3 sore nanti mereka akan berangkat bersama tim dari si photographer, J. Sejalan tadi barulah Neji juga Gaara tahu kalau nama J yg sebenarnya adalah Takano Jugo. Usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dari Neji, tapi namanya sudah terkenal di luar negri.

Karena masih ada beberapa jam sebelum jadwal kerja mereka, Neji mengajak Gaara berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan yang memiliki taman yang indah. Tapi jalan-jalan pun tak bisa sesantai itu karena ada beberapa wartawan media yang sudah siaga di sana. Neji memang tahu sih kalau ada sesiwawancara. Tapi itu nanti, setelah pemotretan, jadi akhirnya Neji dan Gaara kembali ke kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi ke lokasi pemotretan yang tak begitu jauh dari penginapan.

Bersama para staff Konoha, Gaara juga Neji meninggalkan penginapan dan menuju ke lokasi yang ternyata ada di tepian sungai yang jernih dan hutan rimbun di sebrangnya. Staff dari J sudah siap di lokasi dan menata semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Lalu ada seorang pria muda berambut orange berpotongan cepak mendatangi mereka. tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, namun wajahnya ramah.

"Selamat siang. Kau pasti Nightshade." Sapanya pada Gaara, "Aku Jugo, yang akan menangani Photobook pertamamu."

Gaara membungkukkan badannya, "Yoroshiku onegaimasu."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Balas Jugo dengan _gesture_ yang sama.

Kemudian sesi pemotretan pun segera di mulai. Gaara bersyukur dia tak harus mengenakan pakaian yang aneh-aneh, dan kebanyakan justru hanya pakaian-pakaian casual saja. dan sepertinya para staff sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang menjadi trademark-nya, T-shirt lengan panjang dan celana jeans.

Neji duduk di bagian belakang set kamera seraya memandangi staff pemotretan mengikuti intruksi dari Jugo dan Gaara yang masih sedikit kikuk untuk berdiri di depan kamera.

"Aah— tetap saja bermuka datar. Dasar _Cool Prince_." Neji tersenyum memandang Jugo yang harus berulang kali memberi instruksi pada Gaara supaya lebih rileks lagi. Neji pun berdiri dan menhampiri Jugo, "Maaf ya, dia itu memang kikuk kalau berhadapan dengan kamera."

Jugo tersenyum, "Aku bisa mengerti. Bintang muda seperti dia pasti punya banyak tekanan. Berhadapan dengan kamera yang bisu lebih menakutkan daripada berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang. Tapi aku yakin hasil dari photo-photonya akan mempesona. Dia punya bakat alami sebagai bintang."

"Umm... boleh aku bicara sebentar dengannya?"

"Ah—ya. Silahkan saja."

Maka Neji pun menghampiri Gaara, "Hei, jangan tegang seperti itu. santai saja." Ujarnya.

"Mau santai bagaimana. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa berhadapan dengan kamera."

Neji membenahi tatanan rambut Gaara, "Ayolah. Anggap saja lensa kamera itu adalah aku. Aku yang selalu memandangmu." Bisiknya, membuat wajah Gaara dihiasi rona merah yang samar. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Oke?"

Mengangguk, Gaara pun menghela nafas, lalu memberi isyarat kalau dia sudah siap. Neji pun kembali ke belakang Jugo, mengawasi jalanannya pemotretan itu.

"Baiklah, mata lurus pada kamera." Sekali lagi Jugo memberi instruksi.

Kali ini Gaara sekilas memandang Neji, memandang mata lavender yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Lalu dia beralih memandang kamera dan membayangkan lensa itu sebagai mata Neji. Mata yang tak pernah berbohong padanya. Mata yang selalu meyakinkan Gaara kalau dia begitu dicintai.

"Ooh.. raut wajahnya berubah." Ujar Jugo seraya mengambil beberapa gambar, "Apa yang anda bisikkan padanya tadi, Pak Manager?" Tanyanya pada Neji.

"Sedikit mantra sederhana. Rupanya itu berhasil." Neji tersenyum puas.

Dan jadwal kerja hari itu pun berhasil tanpa masalah yang berarti. Jugo pun sepertinya puas dengan gambar yang dia dapat.

"Besok kita ambil di dalam penginapan." Kata Jugo, "Ku harap jam 9 tepat kita bisa segera mulai."

Setelahnya semua staff pun membereskan set sementara Gaara juga Neji diizinkan kembali ke penginapan. Tapi sayang rasanya kalau langsung istirahat sementara pemandangan alam di karuizawa benar-benar mengesankan. Jadilah Neji juga Gaara memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Toh masih ada dua jam sebelum sesi wawancara dimulai.

"Aaah—leganya bisa santai sebentar." Gaara menghirup udara yang segar di hutan yang mulai remang karena hari memang sudah beranjak malam. "Ternyata pemotretan itu bikin pegal juga."

Neji tertawa pelan, "Siapa yang tidak pegal kalau disuruh berpose ini dan itu terus menerus." Neji membuka minuman kaleng kopi dan memberikannya pada Gaara, "Aku jadi penasaran pada hasilnya."

"Aku tidak mau lihat."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kan nanti kau yang memilih mana yang mau dimasukkan dalam Photobook. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus melihatnya."

Gaara tidak berkomentar dan meneguk minumannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam. Kau mau kembali ke penginapan sekarang?"

"Nanti saja. Aku masih mau berjalan-jalan di luar."

"Kakimu bagaiamana? Sejak tadi kau berdiri terus."

"... Sedikit sakit... sih. Tapi ku pikir tidak apa-apa."

Neji menghela nafas, "Kau ini makin sembarangan saja." Lalu dia menarik Gaara dan mendudukkannya di sebuah batang kayu yang tumbang di dekat jalan setapak yang mereka lewati, "Kalau memar lagi kan jadi susah. Aku lepas ya alat bantunya?"

Tak membantah, Gaara membiarkan saja Neji melepaskan alat bantu di kakinya.

Masih saja sakit hati Neji melihat bekas luka dan juga bekas alat bantu jalan di kaki Gaara. Guratan yang akan terus menjadi pengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Gaara menyadari kebisuan Neji saat itu. Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Neji dan memandang lurus pada mata kekasihnya itu, "Sudah tidak apa-apa... Tidak sakit lagi..."

Meski sudah mencoba tersenyum, tapi Neji tidak bisa. Ingatan mengerikan itu masih terus menghantuinya. Menjatuhkan alat bantu jalan milik Gaara begitu saja ke tanah, Neji pun memeluk Gaara erat, "Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Gaara... tidak akan ada yang bisa..."

Bersandar pada pelukan yang selalu memanjanya itu, Gaara memejamkan mata, "Ya, Neji... Tak akan ada yang bisa..."

Tanpa melepaskan pelukan, mereka kini berbagi kehangatan dalam sebuah ciuman. Lembut, tak menuntut. Seolah melepaskan segala beban yang terasa menghimpit di hati.

Namun yang tidak mereka tahu, dari rimbun dan gelapnya hutan di senja itu, beberapa jepretan kamera berhasil mengabadikan momen pribadi antara sang bintang yang tengah menjadi perbincangan bersama dengan managernya...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

UWAAA! CLIFFIE DENGAN SEMENA-MENA! #ditendangbarengan

Ohohohoho... konflik terakhir nih. Jadi abis masalah ini kelar, SECRET akan dipastikan tamat. Okay XDD Mohon dukungannya agar saya bisa menamatkan fic ini dengan baik dan benar ?

PS : Lagunya dari lagu Suga Shikao yang berjudul Tsuki no Naifu. Berikut terjemahannya (halah)

_If my words are not enough for you  
cut my heart with a knife and rip it out_

even I have noticed  
your excuses and hesitations

Will I hate someone like that again?  
If so, embrace me more and more

Like a thorn piercing your heart,  
let it remain in you forever  



	21. Chapter 21

**S E C R E T**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Neji x Gaara \(o^0^o)/

Rated : M

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**If we cannot trust, neither can we find love or Joy**

**~Walter Anderson~**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Maafkan saya!" Neji membungkukkan badannya sepenuh hati pada Asuma saat mereka baru kembali dari pemotretan di Karuizawa. Tapi yang menunggu mereka di Tokyo adalah masalah besar karena foto mereka yang sedang berciuman di hutan Karuizawa kini muncul di sebuah majalah. Karena itu, hari ini ada Neji dan Gaara menemui Asuma secara pribadi untuk membahas persoalan ini.

"Ya—aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan kalian atas kejadian ini," kata Asuma, "Yang aku tahu wartawan tidak diizinkan ada dekat dengan lokasi pemotretan." Pria itu bersandar di kursinya, "Kalau menyangkal pun, fotonya sudah tersebar luas, jadi sekarang... aku serahkan pada kalian berdua."

Neji dan Gaara saling berpandangan.

Asuma mengerti kalau ini bukanlah keputusan yang mudah, "Hari ini kalian istirahat dan pikirkan di rumah! Aku yakin wartawan pasti mengerubuti gedung mansion, jadi aku sudah meminta Genma untuk mengantar kalian ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Ku rasa berada dekat dengan keluarga, bisa membuat kalian lebih tenang."

Dengan itu, Neji juga Gaara mengundurkan diri dari kantor Asuma. Mereka langsung menuju pintu belakang karena pintu depan juga dijejali oleh para wartawan yang memburu berita. Genma, yang selalu siaga sebagai supir plus bodyguard, langsung 'menggiring' Neji juga Gaara karena rupanya di belakang pun ada beberapa wartawan yang tetap ngotot. Setelah masuk dalam 'mobil dinas' mereka, Genma langsung menginjak pedal gas yang membuat mobil melaju kencang meninggalkan gedung Konoha. Meski begitu masih ada mobil wartawan yang berusaha mengejar, tapi jangan remehkan Genma yang dikenal sebagai supir nomor satu di Konoha PH. Dengan lihai dia menyalip dari satu mobil ke mobil yang lain, berbelok secara acak di tiap tikungan hingga akhirnya mereka lolos dari kejaran para pencari berita, walau itu harus dibayar dengan waktu tempuh Konoha PH sampai ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga, yang biasa ditempuh dalam waktu satu jam, kini memakan waktu dua jam lebih.

"Haaah— akhirnya sampai." Genma berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih banyak, Genma-san. Yakin tidak mau mampir dulu untuk makan malam?" tawar Neji.

"Tidak... tidak. Aku mau langsung pulang. Kalian beristirahatlah. Aku akan datang kalau kalian butuh." Dan Genma pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Tak lama, pintu depan rumah terbuka dan muncullah Hinata, Hanabi dan juga Temari dengan wajah luar biasa cemas.

"Gaara... Kau baik-baik saja?" Temari langsung menghampiri adik bungsunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, neechan." Walau begitu, Gaara pasrah saja dipeluk Temari. Kemudian mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Yang tak tampak hanya Kankurou, Temari bilang kalau Kankurou sedang lembur, karena sekarang dia bekerja di perusahaan milik Hiashi.

Hinata lalu menyuguhkan teh hangat juga beberapa makanan ringan, "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Berita di media massa itu keterlaluan sekali."

Memang Hinata yang bicara, tapi yang terlihat kesal sekali itu Hanabi. Dia memang luar biasa jengkel karena koran, majalah bahkan situs-situs internet membahas dengan cara berlebihan. Tak jarang ada yang memakai kata-kata kasar di forum online. Ditambah lagi dengan statement ayah Gaara yang menyatakan kalau Gaara bukan lagi bagian dari keluarganya dan dia tak ada urusan apa-apa lagi dengan putra bungsunya itu. Hanabi tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang ayah bisa begitu kejam pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kata Asuma-san?" Tanya Temari.

"Dia menyerahkan semua pada kami. Menutupi atau mengungkapkan semuanya," Neji meminum teh yang disuguhkan tadi, "dan kami memutuskan untuk mengungkap semua."

Bukan keputusan yang mengejutkan memang, karena semua yang ada di sana tahu kalau Neji dan Gaara sama sekali tak pernah merasa malu akan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu kami selalu ada di sini untuk kalian..." Temari mengusap pundak Gaara dengan lembut, "Sekarang kalian mandi dan istirahat dulu, kami akan siapkan makan malam."

Akhirnya Gaara yang mandi duluan, sementara Neji mau rebahan sebentar di kamar. Hinata, Hanabi dan Temari mengerti kegelisahan dua pemuda itu, jadi mereka tak berusaha mengganggu.

.

Malam itu, Gaara dan Neji tak beranjak keluar dari kamar setelah makan malam. Mereka duduk di tatami dan bersandar pada tempat tidur. Neji merangkul pundak Gaara dan membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau benar siap mengatakan semua pada penggemarmu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "Aku tak mau lagi berbohong. Mereka yang selama ini mendukungku, rasanya salah kalau aku tidak jujur pada mereka."

"Kita pikirkan perlahan. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau pernah bilang, musikmu jauh lebih jujur dari hatimu. Penggemar setiamu pasti akan mengerti apa yang kau sampaikan dari lagu-lagu yang kau nyanyikan."

"Ku harap begitu."

Neji mengusap kepala Gaara, "Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Kita pikirkan lagi besok. Oke?"

Gaara mengangguk dan dia pun rebahan di tempat tidur, "Kau juga tidur!"

Neji tersenyum dan berbaring di sebelah Gaara, "Sudah lama tidak tidur di kamar ini." Dia memeluk Gaara erat, "Aku akan menjagamu, Gaara... selamanya."

Tahu kalau dia selalu aman jika Neji ada di sisinya, Gaara pun memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kegelapan yang nyaman menyelimutinya.

Yakin kalau Gaara sudah lelap, Neji perlahan melepaskan pelukkannya dan menyelimuti Gaara. Dia pun keluar kamar dan turun menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana tiga gadis di rumah itu plus Kankurou sedang berkumpul.

"Mana Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Sudah tidur." Neji duduk di dekat Hanabi, "Maaf kami pulang di saat yang sulit begini."

"Neji nii ini kenapa? Ini kan rumah kalian juga, mau pulang kapan saja, kami pasti senang." Kata Hanabi, "Lagian kasihan Gaara nii, dia pasti sedih sekali. Jadi kalau bisa, aku ingin dekat dan menghiburnya."

Mendengar itu, Neji menepuk kepala Hanabi, "Perhatian dari kalian sudah sangat menghiburnya kok. Makanya dia bisa tidur nyenyak begitu meski sedang ada masalah."

Hinata memandang kakak sepupunya itu. Dia tahu, meski tampak tenang, kilau mata Neji tak bisa bebohong. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sedang menyimpan satu kekalutan yang tak ingin dia bagi dengan siapapun.

"Mungkin kami akan tinggal 2-3 hari sebelum Gaara siap untuk membuat _press conference_. Yang dia butuhkan adalah ketenangan, dan selama ini rumah ini luput dari pemberitaan media."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Temari, "pikirkan perlahan apa yang akan kalian sampaikan nanti. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau wartawan-wartawan tak semuanya bisa diajak bekerja sama. Pasti ada satu dua pertanyaan yang memojokkan kalian."

"Ya— Asuma-san juga sempat memperingatkan kami. Tapi kurasa, Gaara pasti bisa menjawab semuanya. Dia yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat."

"Dia kuat karena kau, Neji." Ujar Kankurou, "Menyebalkan memang, tapi aku dan Temari, kakak kandungnya, tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menjaga dia. Tapi kau, Hinata dan Hanabi, kalian menyayangi Gaara dan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Ku rasa itu yang membuat dia menjadi lebih kuat."

"Tidak begitu juga. Kalian melindungi Gaara dengan cara kalian sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara tidak akan sampai sejauh ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua."

Saat itu Hanabi menempel dan memeluk lengan Neji, "Tentu saja aku akan mendukung kalian. Kalian kan kakak-kakak kebanggaanku."

"Makasih, Hanabi."

Mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa waktu sampai lewat tengah malam. Satu per satu mulai mengundurkan diri karena besok masih ada aktivitas. Neji yang terakhir beranjak ke kamar. Di sana, Gaara masih lelap dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Neji duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyibak poni Gaara.

"Ini pertaruhan terakhir kita, Gaara. Aku tahu kita bisa." Dikecupnya kening Gaara sebelum dia beranjak untuk menggelar futon sebagai alas tidurnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi penghuni rumah itu tak mengusik Neji dan Gaara yang masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan segera turun. Hinata sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, karena hari ini gilirannya. Temari juga membantunya karena dia memang sedang ingin memasak untuk adik kesayangannya itu. Ya— sejak Temari tinggal di sini, dia dan Hinata berbagi tugas sebagai 'koki' di rumah. Hanabi masih sibuk menata rambutnya di ruang keluarga bersama Kankurou yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Setelah semua sarapan, Hinata dan Temari tak lupa meninggalkan pesan untuk Neji supaya menghangatkan dulu makanan di meja ke dalam microwave, lalu mereka semua pun meninggalkan rumah untuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Jam 10 lewat sekian menit, Neji yang pertama kali bangun. Agak kaget juga melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam di dinding. Padahal selama ini dia jarang sekali bangun lewat dari jam 8 pagi. Pelan dia melipat futon dan menyimpannya ke dalam oshiire. Setelah itu, berusaha tak membuat suara apapun, Neji mengambil baju ganti dari lemari dan keluar ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Di dapur, dia menemukan pesan untuknya dan segera menghangatkan sarapan yang menunya merupakan gabungan menu kesukaannya dan kesukaan Gaara. Neji juga membuat dua gelas susu hangat untuknya dan Gaara, karena sebentar lagi pemuda itu pasti akan bangun.

Benar saja, tak sampai lima menit, terdengar suara orang menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou." Sapa Neji pada Gaara yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"-Ha-you..." Balas Gaara tak jelas. Dia langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan menjadikan lipatan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Neji meletakkan cangkir yang berisi susu panas plus madu, "Kalau mengantuk kan tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk bangun."

"... Aku lapar..." Gaara duduk tegak lagi dan meminum susu madu itu.

"Hinata dan Temari sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita." Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, memandang makanan yang sudah dia hangatkan dan kini tersaji di meja makan, "Rasanya mereka berniat membuat berat badan kita bertambah."

Gaara mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya, lalu dia pun mulai makan. Dia rindu sekali dengan masakan rumah ini. Hangat, dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Rasanya tak akan bosan makan seberapa banyak pun. Neji sendiri menikmati makanan yang tersaji tanpa banyak bicara.

Selesai sarapan, Gaara duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga sedagkan Neji membersihkan mangkuk dan piring kotor. Ternyata mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan porsi makanan yang sebenarnya cukup untuk empat orang itu. Lalu Neji menyusul Gaara di ruang keluarga dan melihat Gaara bersandar di tembok sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidur saja lagi kalau masih mengantuk."

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku terpikirkan satu lagu. Mungkin akan aku buat nanti."

Neji memandang kaki Gaara, "Kakimu bagaimana? Sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Lebih baik mandi berendam saja di ofuro. Air hangat pasti bisa meredakan sakitnya." Neji membantu Gaara berdiri, "Ayo! Jangan malas-malasan begitu."

Pasrah, Gaara mengikuti Neji ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengisi ofuro dengan air panas.

"Aku akan ambilkan pakaian ganti." Neji pun kembali ke kamar untuk mengambilkan pakaian Gaara. Meski sebagian besar sudah dibawa ke mansion, mereka tetap meninggalkan beberapa pakaian di sini, karena disinilah tempat mereka untuk bisa pulang kapanpun yang mereka mau. Di kamar, Neji menyempatkan mengambil ponsel juga laptop kerjanya. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang elektronik itu di ruang keluarga, Neji kembali ke kamar mandi dan ternyata Gaara sudah berendam nyaman di ofuro.

"Pakaianmu aku letakkan di sini." Neji menunjuk sebuah rak kecil di sudut depan kamar mandi dekat wastafel. "Kau mau mengerjakan lagumu di kamar atau di bawah?"

"Di bawah saja. Kalau di kamar... aku pasti tidur lagi."

Neji tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku turunkan semua perlengkapannya." Neji menutup pintu ruang ofuro dan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil keperluan Gaara untuk mencipta lagu.

.

Sampai sore, belum ada yang pulang. Tadi sempat ada telepon dari Naruto yang heboh menanyakan kabar Gaara. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke ingin ke sana, tapi mereka sedang ikut jamuan perusahaan Uchiha yang tahun ini diselenggarakan di Hokkaidou. Sakura juga sempat bicara sebentar dengan Gaara. Kalau dilihat dari wajah Gaara yang tampak bersalah, Neji mengasumsikan kalau Sakura pasti sedang menangis. Gaara itu lemah dengan airmata wanita. Hiashi juga tadi menelepon, mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang besok pagi. Neji jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat pamannya cemas.

"Gaara— berhenti dulu sebentar. Kau ini kalau sudah membuat lagu, lupa segalanya." Neji melepaskan headphone dari kepala Gaara dan juga mematikan laptop kerja Gaara. Dia tidak peduli Gaara yang memandang sebal padanya karena membereskan semua peralatannya begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu depan rumah terbuka dan terdengarlah suara Hanabi, "Tadaima!" dan segera, sosok gadis belia itu muncul di ruang keluarga. "Aku belikan takoyaki dan okonomiyaki!" serunya. "Kalian pasti sudah jarang kan makan jajanan begini." Hanabi meletakkan enam bungkusan yang dia bawa di meja.

"Ya ampun... kau ini benar-benar mau membuat kami tambah gemuk ya?" Neji memandang bungkusan versi jumbo yang ada di meja.

"Tenang saja. kalian tidak akan jadi gemuk. Percaya padaku. Toh, Gaara nii makannya juga banyak, tapi tetap saja kurus." Hanabi mengambil satu bungkus takoyaki bertanda khusus, "Special untuk Gaara nii, yang banyak mayonaisenya."

Gaara menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Semerbak wangi jajanan yang dia suka itu membuat selera makannya bangkit, "Itadakimasu." Memang dia sudah lama sekali tidak makan takoyaki sejak disibukkan dengan kegiatannya sebagai artis.

Hanabi tersenyum melihat Gaara mulai memakan jajanan berbentuk bulat itu. Dia sendiri mengambil jatahnya dan mulai makan.

"Omong-omong... biasanya kau ada klub kan?" tanya Neji yang akhirnya ikut makan juga.

Hanabi mengangguk, "Aku bolos. Lagipula kalian ada di rumah, ngapain buang waktu di klub?"

Cuma gelengan pasrah yang jadi komentar dari Neji. Sore itu, mereka menikmati jajanan yang dibawa oleh Hanabi. Meski porsinya besar, toh takoyaki dan okonomiyaki yang ada ludes tak bersisa. Neji jadi berpikir, memang mereka ini tidak ada bakat untuk kelebihan berat badan. Kalau dilihat, porsi makan Hanabi juga lebih 'normal' dibanding gadis-gadis lain yang suka heboh dengan ukuran tubuh mereka, tapi Hanabi tetap saja masuk dalam kategori ideal. Mungkin banyak juga yang iri pada Hanabi, bisa makan sesukanya tanpa takut menjadi gemuk.

Kemudian satu per satu penghuni rumah pun pulang. Hanabi ternyata pulang bersama Temari dan keduanya sudah membawa belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka. Bisa dipastikan kalau malam nanti meja makan pasti penuh dengan makanan –lagi-. Yang terakhir adalah Kankurou. Dia hanya sekedar menyapa sebelum akhirnya langsung menuju ke pavilliun belakang dan mengurung diri di sana. Sepertinya pekerjaannya makin banyak saja.

Neji sungguh bersyukur semua bersikap biasa saja dan tak mengungkit masalah yang sedang dihadapinya dan Gaara. Itu membuat pikiran mereka menjadi lebih santai dan bisa berpikir jernih tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Memiliki keluarga memang satu keajaiban yang tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun.

Lepas makan malam yang lagi-lagi membuat perut terasa overloaded, semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hanabi tadi sempat menyewa beberapa DVD film untuk mereka tonton bersama. Ditemani pie buatan Hinata, acara nonton itu pun makin seru saja. Karena yang disewa Hanabi adalah film humor, tak jarang ruangan itu jadi penuh dengan tawa. Malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

#

.

"GAARAAAA!" Satu pelukan maut diberikan Naruto pada sahabatnya itu. Dia, Sasuke dan Sakura plus si kecil Fuyuki, datang ke kediaman Hyuuga jam 10 pagi keesokan harinya. Mereka langsung kemari dari bandara, sementara Itachi langsung bekerja.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Kau mau aku mati sesak nafas?" Gaara melepaskan diri dengan paksa dari Naruto.

Setelah itu Sakura yang memeluk Gaara, dengan cara yang lebih halus. Ibu satu anak itu juga mencium pipi Gaara, "Maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?

"Ya, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Gaara.

Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga, setelah sebelumnya Sasuke sempat memberikan oleh-oleh dari Hokkaidou berupa kepiting dan juga daging sapi yang terkenal enak.

"Aku benar-benar kaget melihat beritanya." Kata Sakura yang memangku Fuyuki yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang aktif dan sedang bermain-main dengan remote televisi. "Apa keputusan kalian?"

"Aku dan Gaara memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Disembunyikan juga hanya akan membuat hidup kami tidak tenang karena dibayangi wartawan yang haus berita." Neji menyuguhkan teh untuk teman-temannya. "Mungkin minggu depan kami akan melakukan _press conference_. Jadi sementara kami mengungsi dulu ke sini."

Sasuke meminum teh yang disuguhkan, "Kalian yakin siap? Maksudku... isu seperti ini masih tergolong masalah yang sensitif di masyarakat."

Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara, "Kami sadar itu, dan Gaara sepertinya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua keputusan pada para fans. Seandainya pun nanti kami harus berhenti, kami tidak keberatan."

Semua diam memandang Gaara yang memakan biskuit sebagai camilan. Rasanya tidak adil. Baru saja Gaara menemukan dunia yang sempurna untuknya berkarya... apa dunia itu juga akan terengut darinya?

Keheningan itu usai saat suara mobil terdengar memasuki garasi rumah. Pastilah itu Hiashi. Neji pun menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu, "Okaeri."

"Ah—" Hiashi yang baru saja keluar mobil pun membalas sapaan itu, "Tadaima. Sepertinya sedang ada tamu, ya? Pagar tidak terkunci.

"Iya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura datang. Ada Fuyuki juga."

Hiashi pun masuk bersama keponakannya itu. Dia juga menyapa para tamu dan meminta semua tinggal untuk makan malam, lalu Hiashi berpamitan untuk tidur, karena dia menyetir sendiri dari Kyoto.

"Hiashi san kuat sekali menyetir dari Kyoto ke Tokyo. Padahal kalau naik shinkansen kan cuma butuh 2 jam saja." kata Sakura.

"Paman memang seperti itu. Lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri." Kata Neji yang kembali duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai mengobrol santai karena ketiga sahabat Gaara itu tak mau menambah beban pikiran pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Sungguh— Neji sangat bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang begitu mengerti mereka.

.

#

.

Tiga hari sudah Gaara dan Neji ada di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dikelilingi kasih sayang yang luar biasa seperti itu membuat Gaara bisa dengan lancar membuat satu lagu yang sejak kemarin menari-nari dalam benaknya. Hanya tinggal beberapa perbaikan di sana sini, dan lagu pun akan selesai sempurna. Gaara juga menolak tawaran Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini. Dia bilang ini adalah satu lagu yang mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, sejak dulu, hingga sekarang.

Pintu kamar terketuk saat Gaara sedang sendirian di kamar karena Neji sedang mengajari Hanabi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Saat pintu terbuka, ternyata yang datang adalah Hiashi. Gaara spontan meletakkan gitar yang dari tadi dia mainkan dengan sembarang nada.

"Permainan gitarmu tetap saja memukau. Sudah lama tak mendengarnya langsung." Hiashi duduk di tatami bersama Gaara. "Bagaimana kemajuan lagu barumu?"

"Sudah hampir selesai." Ujar Gaara.

Hiashi tersenyum, "Kau tahu, banyak karyawanku yang menjadi penggemar Nightshade, dan aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar kalau sebagian besar dari mereka tidak keberatan dengan pemberitaan yang sedang tersebar." Pria itu menepuk pundak Gaara, "Masih banyak yang mendukungmu. Mereka mencintai musikmu apa adanya... Dan kami mencintaimu apa adanya."

Setetes air mata yang telah ditahan entah sejak kapan, kini mengalir sunyi di wajah Gaara. Air mata yang menjadi wakil dari segala perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya.

Tanpa ragu, Hiashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara dan memeluk pemuda itu, mememluknya seolah dia tengah memeluk anaknya sendiri. Sebisanya Hiashi ingin memberikan segala kasih sayang yang dia punya pada sosok yang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta dari ayah kandungnya, dari satu-satunya orang tua yang dia punya. Hiashi membiarkan Gaara menumpahkan semua yang terkumpul dalam hatinya. Hiashi hanya bisa memeluk dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu menjaga, selalu melindungi sosok yang telah menjadi bagian yang penting dalam keluarganya.

.

"Paman Hiashi..." Neji berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya saat Hiashi keluar, "Gaara... bagaimana?"

Hiashi mendekati keponakannya, "Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang."

"... Maaf. Kami jadi merepotkan paman dengan masalah ini."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji, "Kita keluarga, kan? Masalah kalian, masalah kami juga. Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk makan malam. Hanabi itu selalu saja manja kalau ada kamu di rumah, padahal dia sama sekali tidak pernah minta bantuan padaku kalau ada pekerjaan rumah."

Neji tersenyum dan membiarkan pamannya turun duluan sementara dia masuk ke dalam kamar di mana ada Gaara yang duduk diam di tatami. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit sembab.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji duduk di sebelah Gaara dan meraih jemari pemuda itu, "Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu sebelum turun."

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Neji mengusap kepala Gaara, "Nah, ayo. Sebelum Hanabi menyeretmu turun untuk makan malam."

Sebelum turun, Neji mengantar Gaara ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Lalu mereka pun bergabung dengan yang lain di ruang keluarga yang malam ini berfungsi menjadi ruang makan. Suasana makan malam yang seperti biasa. Semua berusaha membuat suasana yang nyaman dan hangat. Mereka tahu, semakin waktu berlalu, semakin berat beban yang dirasakan Neji juga Gaara.

Selesai makan malam, lagi-lagi Hanabi mengajak semua untuk menonton DVD yang dia sewa sepulang sekolah tadi. Akhirnya yang lain mengerti kenapa mendadak Hanabi jadi rajin menyewa DVD, itu semua untuk menghindari ada yang menonton televisi dan jadi tahu apa saja yang diberitakan media tentang Nightshade.

Lepas jam 11 malam, barulah yang lain bubar dan tidur. Neji menggelar futonnya dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama, "Lagumu sudah selesai?"

"Hampir. Hanya tinggal aransemen akhirnya saja." Gaara duduk di tempat tidur dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Boleh aku lihat liriknya?" tanya Neji.

Anggukan singkat menjadi izin bagi Neji untuk mengambil buku lagu yang tergeletak di meja. Neji pun membuka halaman yang ditandai dengan _page marker_ berwarna hijau oleh Gaara. Di sanalah lirik lagu barunya tertulis, masih kacau dengan segala coretan dan perbaikan di sana sini. Neji membaca lirik itu dengan seksama.

"... Kenapa ya... kok rasanya lagu ini jadi pelampiasan rasa marahmu? Kau merajuk?"

"Tidak."

Neji duduk di futonnya dan terus membaca bait demi bait lagu itu. Apa yang tertulis di lirik itu memang seperti ungkapan dari apa yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini. Ada kemarahan, ada kesedihan, ada keputusasaan. Setelah selesai, Neji mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula, "Kau kosentrasi saja dengan lagumu. Tadi Asuma-san telepon menanyakan kabarmu. Dia cemas kalau kau sampai sakit. Kurenai-san juga. Bahkan Pein-san juga mengirimkan e-mail, menanyakan kabarmu."

Mendengar itu, Gaara langsung rebahan di kasur, "Aku sudah membuat semuanya jadi cemas, ya?"

"Itu benar. Karenanya kau harus cepat pulih, dan kita tunjukan pada semua kalau semua itu tak mempengaruhi kita." Neji berdiri dan mematikan lampu sebelum menghempaskan diri di futon, "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur. Oyasumi."

"Mm... oyasumi."

.

Pagi datang membawa satu kejadian yang mengejutkan. Belum lagi jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 pagi, Genma sudah datang dengan membawa dua kardus besar yang berisi surat dan kartu pos. Dia bilang, semua ini adalah surat dari penggemar, masih ada tiga kardus lagi di dalam mobil. Kankurou pun membantu menurunkan semua kardus di mobil dan meletakkannya di genkan rumah.

"Banyak sekali. Kau yakin ini untuk Nightshade semua?" tanya Neji.

"Iya. Ini semua yang datang sejak kabar itu beredar," kata Genma, "Asuma-san bilang, tak semuanya berisi hal baik, mungkin juga ada yang mencaci, tapi kau perlu tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh para fans." Setelah menyampaikan pesan dari Asuma dan menolak tawaran Neji untuk sarapan, Genma pun undur diri dari kediaman Hyuuga itu.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit susah payah, Neji, Kankurou dan Hiashi membawa kardus-kardus itu ke ruang keluarga. Karena hari ini akhir pekan, semua membantu membongkar surat-surat yang berjumlah ratusan itu. Berkaca dari berita-berita tentang artis lain yang sering mendapat surat 'ancaman' yang kadang berisi silet tajam, semua berhati-hati dalam membuka amplop.

Seperti kata Genma, tak sedikit surat yang berisi hal-hal menyakitkan. Tapi yang yang bereaksi heboh justru Hanabi. Gadis itu sepertinya siap merobek dan membakar surat juga kartu pos yang berisi nada hinaan. Gaara sendiri tenang saja membaca surat-surat macam itu, karena kemarahan Hanabi seperti menjadi perwakilan untuknya.

Namun, dari banyaknya surat-surat bernada negatif, masih ada surat penggemar yang menyatakan dukungannya pada Nightshade. Rata-rata mereka bilang kalau mereka menyukai musik milik Nightshade. Andaipun idola mereka itu memiliki satu hal yang tidak biasa, mereka akui mereka terkejut, tapi mereka juga sadari kalau setiap orang berhak memilih jalan mereka sendiri.

Surat-surat macam itulah yang membuat Gaara semakin yakin dan semakin siap untuk melaksanakan _press conference_. Maka setelah sarapan, Gaara pun meminta pada Neji supaya menghubungi Asuma untuk mempersiapkan semua.

"Yakin sudah siap?" Neji menemani Gaara ke kamar untuk 'bersemedi' sejenak.

"Semakin lama ditunda jadinya pasti semakin parah." Gaara duduk di tempat tidur, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin."

Neji mengusap pipi Gaara dan memberi pemuda itu satu kecupan singkat, "Asuma san bilang dalam dua hari semua akan siap. Jadi besok Genma-san akan menjemput kita untuk kembali ke mansion."

"... Hanabi pasti kesal kalau kita kembali ke mansion." Gaara bersandar pada Neji, "Tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka lebih dari ini."

.

.

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah di susun, hari ini Gaara, bukan, tapi Nightshade, siap untuk mengadakan _press conference_ di hall utama gedung Konoha PH. Asuma selaku presdir pun ikut hadir bersama Pein sebagai penanggung jawab pengerjaan semua album Nightshade. Sebenarnya Asuma meminta Neji tak usah ikut ke depan, tapi Neji berpendapat lain. Dia tidak mau sembunyi dan membiarkan Gaara menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri dihadapan media dan juga perwakilan dari _fans club_ Nightshade.

Maka jadilah mereka berempat menuju ke meja panjang yang sudah disiapkan lalu duduk berjajar. Kilatan lampu blitz dari kamera yang dibawa para wartawan membuat mata terasa panas.

Asuma pun segera membuka press conference itu dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menenangkan para wartawan dan juga wakil dari penggemar Nightshade.

"Selamat pagi. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua kemari. Seperti yang kalian semua inginkan, hari ini, Nightshade akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan." Ujar Asuma, "Silahkan bertanya dengan mengangkat tangan kalian. Nightshade akan menjawanya secara langsung."

Maka satu persatu pertanyaan pun mulai diajukan oleh para wartawan, juga para fans. Gaara menjawab semua itu dengan lugas, tak ragu dan apa adanya tanpa menyembunyikan apapun. Tak jarang dia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan keluarganya. Pertanyaan macam itu banyak datang dari para fans yang masih tak yakin kalau Nightshade adalah Gaara, putra pemilik Sabaku Corp. Masih ada sakit di hati Gaara tiap dia harus mengorek lagi ingatannya tentang ayah kandungnya. Ayah yang menganggapnya hanya sebagai beban dan kesialan. Tapi Gaara bisa menjawab semua dengan tenang, karena ada Neji di sampingnya. Karena selalu ada Neji yang menjaganya.

Namun bukan hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'bersahabat' yang dia dapat. Banyak juga yang memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan seputar hubungan asmaranya dengan Neji.

"Dengan status yang seperti itu, apa anda tidak takut mengecewakan dan akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh para fans?" tanya seorang wartawan sebuah majalah.

Gaara menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Aku sadar sudah mengecewakan banyak pihak. Para staff, teman-teman press, juga penggemar Nightshade. Tapi inilah jalan yang aku pilih. Neji telah memberi semua yang aku butuhkan. Cinta, perlindungan, rasa aman... dan yang terpenting, Neji memberiku alasan untuk terus bertahan hidup." Tangan Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Neji di bawah meja, "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun pada apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Justru sebaliknya, karena semua yang telah menimpaku, aku tahu kalau masih ada orang yang mencintaiku. Aku jadi tahu, kalau hidupku ini masih berarti."

Jeda sejenak dalam keheningan saat Gaara vakum dalam suaranya. Neji memandang pemuda itu dengan cemas, terlebih saat dia merasakan getaran dari jemari Gaara yang bertaut dengan jemarinya. Asuma dan Pein juga memandang dalam diam, sosok pemuda yang telah memberi warna baru pada dunia musik yang mereka geluti sejak dulu.

Sunyi itu berakhir saat Gaara kembali bicara, "Aku... meski aku harus meninggalkan profesi ini, tapi aku tidak akan... tidak akan pernah bisa mengakhiri apa yang ada antara aku dan Neji."

Untuk beberapa saat, senyap kembali berdering di ruangan itu. Statement Gaara barusan ternyata cukup mengejutkan orang-orang yang hadir di sana. Tak banyak artis muda yang baru saja meraih kesuksesan, bersedia mundur begitu saja. Biasanya artis-artis yang sedang ada di puncak pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantah berita yang merugikan mereka. Namun ternyata, Nightshade sama sekali berbeda.

"Tidak... jangan berhenti!" seru seorang gadis yang ada di bagian tengah dari tempat duduk yang tertata di ruangan itu, "Jangan berhenti bermusik. Kami menyukai musikmu, Nightshade."

Setelah satu suara itu, suara-suara lain yang mendukung mulai terdengar. Mereka tak ingin Nightshade berhenti. Mereka menyatakan dukungan supaya idola mereka itu tetap berkarya dan mencipta lagu yang luar biasa. Sungguh— dukungan itu membuat beban yang terasa begitu berat di pundak Gaara seolah hilang begitu saja.

Akhirnya _press conference_ itu pun berakhir dengan selamat. Asuma menyatakan kalau Nightshade akan tetap menjadi bagian dari Konoha PH dan akan meneruskan semua jadwal yang tertunda, apapun yang terjadi.

Usai acara yang cukup melelahkan secara mental itu, Asuma memberi waktu istirahat beberapa jam pada Gaara dan Neji sebelum membahas langkah kedepan untuk proyek-proyek yang tertunda. Neji mengajak Gaara untuk bersantai di cafetaria Konoha, seperti usulan Pein, sebisa mungkin justru jangan hindari tempat ramai. Kalau mereka menghindar, artinya mereka takut. Pein juga memberi saran untuk sedikit 'mengerjai' para wartawan yang pasti masih berkeliaran di sekitar gedung ini.

"Tak percaya rasanya Pein-san bisa memberi saran seperti itu." kata Neji, menyeruput isi cangkir kopinya.

Gaara duduk bersandar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Mau kirim e-mail ke siapa?"

"Sasuke. Aku butuh bantuan dengan lagu baruku."

Neji memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Lagu yang baru selesai kemarin itu?"

"Bukan." Gaara menyimpan lagi ponselnya, "Baru saja terpikir satu tema lagu."

Mendengar itu, Neji menghela nafas, "Kau ini— benar-benar pemusik sejati. Di mana saja bisa dapat ide lagu." Dia menghabiskan separuh isi cangkirnya, "Kau tahu..." dia mendekat pada Gaara dan berbisik padanya, "Memang masih ada wartawan yang memata-matai kita. Bagaimana kalau kita turuti kata Pein-san? Kita kerjai mereka sedikit?"

"... Terserah kau saja."

Jadi akhirnya Neji menggeser tempat duduknya hingga bersebelahan dengan Gaara, dan mereka berbincang dengan jarak yang kalau di lihat dari jauh, akan tampak sangat intim sekali.

Di pintu cafetaria, Asuma dan Pein berdiri memandang dua 'anak asuh' mereka itu.

"Tangguh, ya? Baru kali ini ada yang berani menantang wartawan seperti itu." kata Asuma sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Kalau tidak tangguh, sudah aku tendang mereka dari studio." Ujar Pein seraya melipat tangan di dadanya, "Aku yakin kita akan mendapat satu album yang menakjubkan setelah ini."

"Ya— itu harapan semua direktur yang bergerak di bisnis ini."

.

#

.

Setelah semua gosip dan berita yang berkaitan dengan Nightshade, entah itu masa lalunya atau tentang hubungan percintaannya, mulai dianggap dalam taraf 'tenang', Asuma dan Pein memutuskan kalau peluncuran _photobook_ Nightshade akan segera dilaksanakan. Begitu juga dengan pembuatan album single baru yang berisi dua lagu. Semua jadwal memang melenceng 1-2 bulan dari waktu yang direncanakan, tapi bisnis tetap bisnis. Ada jatuh dan bangunnya. Kalau cepat menyerah, tidak akan sukses. Karena itu meski masih ada pemberitaan yang berkesan negatif, proyek Nightshade akan tetap dilanjutkan.

Maka hari-hari sibuk Gaara dan Neji pun kembali. Apalai sudah mulai ada panggilan show di beberapa televisi dan bahkan permintaan untuk mengadakan konser di beberapa daerah. Sepertinya setelah gosip yang melanda, fans Nightshade tak berkurang sama sekali.

"Ahh~ akhirnya selesai." Gaara bersandar di jok belakang mobil yang melaju mengantarnya pulang dari sebuah stasiun televisi tempatnya bernyanyi untuk mengisi sebuah acara. "Aku mau tidur..."

Genma tertawa, "Pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai semua. Setelah ini tidurlah sampai puas."

Gaara menggerutu dan Neji tersenyum saat pemuda itu bersandar padanya, "Besok pagi kita tidak ada jadwal. Kau bisa tidur sesukamu. Tidak akan aku ganggu."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dan selaginya aku bicara, dia sudah pulas."

Genma tertawa lagi.

.

Sampai di mansion mereka, Neji membantu Gaara, yang separo tidur, untuk duduk di sofa sementara dia kembali ke dekat pintu untuk menyalakan lampu. "Hei, tukang tidur. Ayo bangun! Kau belum makan malam! Makan dulu, baru tidur."

Gaara menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Neji mendekati sofa dan memeriksa suhu badan Gaara. Tidak demam. Jadi cuma lelah saja. Lalu dia melepas alat bantu yang dipakai Gaara.

"Mandilah dulu." Katanya sambil menepuk pipi Gaara, "Aku siapkan makan malam."

"... mau..."

"Ha?"

"Tidak mau... tidur..."

Neji memaksa Gaara berdiri, "Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur dengan perut kosong. Dan aku tidak mau Hanabi mengomeli aku lagi. Dia itu lebih cerewet dari Temari-san."

Akhirnya, Gaara pun menyerah dan memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Bagus. Mandilah dulu!"

Gontai, Gaara pun masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya shower pilihan bagus untuk menyegarkan diri. Kalau pakai ofuro, yang ada dia pasti ketiduran lagi. Berdiri di bawah siraman air shower dingin membuat kantuknya perlahan menghilang. Seminggu ini dia seperti kerja rodi. Dari pagi sampai malam, ada saja kerjaan yang menunggu. Waktunya bersama Neji jadi berkurang. Dia tidak suka itu.

"Gaara— aku bawakan pakaian ganti. Kau sudah selesai atau belum?" suara Neji terdengar dari depan pintu ruang shower, "Aku letakkan di sini, ya?"

Gaara menyambar handuknya dan segera keluar. Itu membuat Neji sedikit kaget.

"Kau ini mendadak keluar begitu. Mengejutkan saja." Neji menyambar handuk kecil dari rak di depan ruang shower dan mengeringkan rambut Gaara, "Keringkan yang benar!"

Sudah begitu, Gaara malah bersandar pada Neji.

"Apa? Bertingkah seperti anak manja begini?"

"Biar saja. Aku memang manja."

Jawaban yang agak mengejutkan, mengingat Gaara paling tidak suka disebut anak manja. "Kau ini kenapa? Mencoba menggodaku?"

Gaara menjawabnya dengan memeluk Neji lebih erat lagi.

"Kesempatan langka. Sepertinya kalau besok aku ikut undian, aku pasti menang _grand prize._" Tak becanda lebih lama lagi, Neji pun mencium bibir Gaara dengan lembut, menikmati aroma pemuda itu yang selalu memabukkan baginya.

Gaara sendiri memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Neji terus menciumnya. Sejenak, mereka larut dalam sentuhan yang tarafnya masih ada di tingkat kasual bagi mereka. sentuhan biasa yang selalu mereka bagi dari hari ke hari.

Tapi mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka sama-sama mengingikan yang lebih dari ini. Maka keduanya pun menuju ke kamar tidur mereka untuk menikmati satu malam yang istimewa.

Sampai di kamar, Gaara membiarkan Neji menyingkirkan piyama handuk yang dia pakai. Gaara juga tak bersuara saat Neji membaringkannya di kasur yang empuk hingga dia merasakan setuhan bibir Neji di lehernya. Tubuh Gaara bereaksi dengan sendirinya merasakan tiap gerakan tangan Neji yang menyusuri permukaan kulitnya, membawa satu sensasi yang sangat Gaara suka.

Mata lavender Neji memandang sosok Gaara yang takluk dalam pelukannya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini, sesuatu yang lebih sempurna dari ini. Suara Gaara tetap menggema sebagai melodi terindah yang pernah dia dengar. Neji meleburkan jiwa dan raganya pada Gaara yang tak mungkin bisa dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun. Sosok dalam pelukannya ini adalah satu anugrah luar biasa yang pernah diterima oleh Neji.

Gaara mencengkram kemeja yang masih dikenakan Neji saat pemuda itu membawa dirinya melayang tinggi. Sentuhan Neji seperti belenggu nyaman yang menghimpitnya dalam kehangatan luar biasa. Membutakan mata dan melumpuhkan otaknya. Menyerah pada instingnya.

Mereguk semua yang ditawarkan oleh Gaara, akhirnya Neji menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi mereka dan mulai meniti jalan menuju dunia yang hanya milik mereka. satu dunia yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun. Satu dunia yang sempurna, hanya untuk mereka.

Tak ada kata yang terucap karena mereka tak menemukan satu kata bermakna untuk mengungkap apa yang mereka rasa saat ini. Yang ada hanya kebersamaan mereka dalam kesatuan mutlak tak terbantah.

Jemari mereka bertaut saat gelombang dahsyat yang menghanyutkan mereka perlahan mulai surut dan membawa mereka kembali pada realita.

Neji tersenyum dan mencium bibir Gaara. Tak ada bisikan kata cinta atau rayuan, karena sel-sel tubuh mereka beresonansi dalam irama yang mengutarakan semua rasa yang tercipta di antara mereka saat itu.

.

"Kau masih bangun?" Neji mengusap rambut Gaara, "Makanannya jadi terabaikan."

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu hanya bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Neji. Dia paling suka suasana seperti ini dimana dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Neji di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yakin kau tidak mau makan malam?"

"Nanti saja. Lagian kan belum kau siapkan juga." kata Gaara, makin merapat pada Neji.

Neji memeluk Gaara dan mencium puncak kepala pemuda itu, "Hari ini kau tumben ssekali. Biasanya aku yang harus merayumu dulu."

"Ganti suasana." Kata Gaara.

Neji membenahi selimut Gaara, "Kau di sini dulu. Aku siapkan makan. Aku lapar sekali."

"... Aku mau makan takoyaki."

Oke, satu permintaan yang aneh dari Gaara seperti biasanya, "Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Ada-ada saja." kata Neji, "Besok aku belikan kalau sudah selesai rekaman."

Kemudian Neji pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai pakaiannya sembarangan dan kemudian keluar kamar. Tak mau sendirian di dalam kamar, Gaara pun menyusul Neji keluar dengan memakai lapis selimut tipis sebagai 'pakaian'nya.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ada sup instan... pasta instan... emm... gyoza beku." Neji membuka kulkas, "Sepertinya kita cuma punya makanan instan saja."

"... Apa saja yang cepat. Ku rasa aku mau mandi lagi."

Maka setelah Gaara selesai mandi –lagi- dan Neji selesai membuat makan malam seadanya, mereka berdua menikmati santapan lewat tengah malam itu di sofa depan sambil menonton siaran televisi. Di luar jendela, tampak lampu-lampu menghiasi wajah kota Tokyo yang seolah tak tidur. Warna-warninya menghiasi kegelapan malam yang menyenangkan itu.

Televisi menyiarkan drama malam yang jalan ceritanya sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Neji dan Gaara, tapi tak ada yang berniat memindah chanel. Toh tak ada yang niat menonton, hanya sekedar untuk pengusir sepi saja.

"Setelah ini, kita bakal jarang dapat waktu santai seperti ini lagi." Neji meletakkan piringnya di meja dan merangkul pundak Gaara, "Rasanya ingin liburan beberapa hari sebelum melaksanakan semua jadwal konser dan pekerjaanmu yang lain."

"Kalau perlu beberapa bulan." Gaara masih menghabiskan pasta di piringnya, "Kapan ada hari kosong lagi?"

"Seingatku sekitar 3-4 minggu lagi."

Ada erangan protes dari Gaara, "Kenapa responnya meledak begini sih? Malah rasanya para fans perempuan itu makin histeria saja."

Neji tertawa pelan, "Bagus kan. Tandanya pesona Nightshade tetap tidak tertandingi. Bahkan penjualan album-album lamamu juga meningkat lagi, mengalahkan album baru di Moonlite itu."

"Bisa kan kalau kau tidak membahas dia. Bikin sebal saja." Gaara meletakkan piringnya bertumpuk dengan piring Neji, "Sudah begini, jadi tidak mengantuk lagi."

"Kau benar." Kata Neji, "Lagipula aku mulai gerah nih. Apa aku mandi saja, ya? Kau kan sudah mandi dua kali."

"Salah sendiri tidak mandi dari tadi."

Lalu Neji berdiri dan mencium bibir Gaara sekilas, "Karena kau yang menganggur, kau yang cuci piring, ya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Neji ke kamar mandi. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, barulah Gaara beranjak untuk mencuci piring. Dinginnya air membuatnya sedikit merinding karena ruangan itu dingin karena AC.

Setelah selesai di dapur, Gaara kembali ke depan sofa membawa sebungkus potato chip untuk cemilan. Besok rekaman terakhir lagu single Nightshade. Semoga saja sehari selesai, jadi dia punya waktu santai lagi.

Kemudian begitu Neji keluar dari kamar mandi, Gaara pun mematikan televisi dan menyusul Neji ke kamar. Mereka butuh tidur sekarang. Besok siapa yang tahu Pein akan 'menyiksa' mereka sampai berapa lama. Bisa-bisa sampai tengah malam karena jadwal Nightshade besok memang hanya rekaman. Tapi setidaknya besok ada Sasuke dan Naruto, jadi yang kena kritikan pedas dari Pein bukan dia saja.

Berbaring di sebelah Neji, Gaara pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Neji memeluknya erat dan membisikkan 'oyasumi' sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

.

#

.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that delight those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Gaara meletakkan gitarnya saat Pein memberi tanda OK dari balik bilik rekaman. Setelah hampir 6 kali take, akhirnya tanda OK keluar juga. Lama-lama pita suara Gaara bisa putus kalau bernyanyi marathon seperti ini. Dia pun keluar dari bilik kaca untuk menghampiri Pein.

"Yang ini sudah bagus. Sudah disimpan dan setelah istirahat kita lanjutkan lagu berikutnya." Kata Pein. "Jam berapa Sasuke dan Naruto akan datang?" tanyanya pada Konan.

"Sekitar 1 jam lagi. Kalau tidak terlambat."

"Aku buat mereka menyesal kalau berani terlambat." Kata Pein dengan nada serius. Lalu dia pun memberi istirahat untuk makan dan sekedar menghirup udara segar di luar.

Neji mengajak Gaara makan di cafetaria. Mau makan di luar pun malas karena pekerjaan belum selesai. Setelah memesan makanan dan juga camilan, mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang menghadap ke taman samping gedung Konoha.

Belum lagi pesanan mereka datang, dari pintu cafetaria, muncullah Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, cepat sekali kalian datang." Kata Neji, membiarkan dua sahabatnya itu duduk.

"Tidak mau dimarahi Pein-san." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa, "Lagipula si temee ini lagi coba motor barunya."

Gaara memandang Sasuke yang sedang melepas jaketnya, "Akhirnya kau beli motor juga? Itachi-san mengizinkan?"

"Diizinkan tidak diizinkan, aku tetap akan beli. Toh uangku sendiri." Kata Sasuke yang baru duduk setelah melesakkan jaketnya ke dalam ransel. "Bagaimana rekaman lagu pertamanya?"

"Sukses setelah 6 kali take." Jawab Neji, "Gaara bilang dia mau hemat bicara."

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, "Gaara sih dari sananya memang sudah hemat bicara. Mau hemat gimana lagi?"

Saat pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan, Sasuke memesan makanan untuknya dan Naruto. Mereka berempatpun menikmati santapan itu sambil mengobrol. Banyaknya sih membahas tentang Sasuke yang akhirnya mulai melirik pekerjaan di bidang hiburan seperti Gaara, meski dengan peran sebagai penulis lirik. Naruto juga sering menerima permintaan untuk membuat aransemen sebuah lagu dari artis-artis keluaran Konoha. Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan untuk mereka karena musik adalah hobi mereka. Lagi pula pekerjaannya termasuk santai dengan pendapatan yang lumayan.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali ke studio sebelum waktu istirahat habis. Di tengah jalan, Neji melihat sosok Nagato yang ada di resepsionis, Neji pun menghampiri penulis novel itu.

"Konnichiwa, Nagato-san." Sapanya.

Nagato lumayan terkejut dan memandang Neji, "k-Konichiwa."

Neji tersenyum, "Mencari Pein-san? Kami mau ke studio, ikut saja dengan kami."

Saat itu Nagato memandang Gaara yang ada tak jauh di belakang Neji, "B-baiklah. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya berlima mereka menuju ke studio. Sepanjang jalan, Gaara memperhatikan sosok Nagato, dia masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau nagatao adalah penulis novel Kaze no Koe yang sangat dia suka. Bagaimana mungkin dari orang pemalu dan kikuk macam Nagato ini bisa tercipta untaian kata yang begitu indah sarat makna. Namun setelah Gaara baca-baca lagi, ternyata kiasan dalam novel itu merujuk pada Nagato, Pein dan Konan. Tentang persahabatan dan kebersamaan mereka. Karena itulah Gaara selalu merasa hangat setiap membaca novel itu. mungkin bagi Nagato, menulis itu sama seperti mencipta lagu dan bernyayi bagi Gaara. Cara untuk menuangkan perasaan mereka.

Akhirnya tiba di studio dan seperti biasa, Nagato selalu ada di sudut ruangan, berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kadang ditemani Konan atau bahkan Pein kalau sedang break sebentar. Sampai sekarang, hubungan antara mereka bertiga tetap jadi misteri bagi Gaara.

Rekaman berjalan seperti biasa. Susah sekali mendapat _approve_ dari Pein. Tapi tak ada yang megeluh, karena tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Pein dalam memproduksi sebuah lagu yang layak diedarkan.

Neji sendiri sempat menyelinap keluar dengan niat membeli takoyaki untuk semua yang ada di studio. Entah karena terlalu serius mengerjakan lagu atau apa, tak ada yang sadar Neji keluar sampai dia kembali membawa dua plastik besar berisi banyak porsi takoyaki dan juga minuman.

Tak lama Hanabi menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Hiashi meminta mereka semua, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto untuk datang ke rumah untuk syukuran karena Hinata dan Kiba akan segera bertunangan dan menikah tak lama setelahnya. Kabar itu tentu saja menggembirakan karena akhirnya Kiba berani juga menghadapi Hiashi demi meminang gadis pujaannya.

Begitu Pein mendengar kabar itu, akhirnya dia memberi toleransi dan mengatur ulag jadwal rekaman menjadi esok hari dengan catatan semua akan bekerja full time sampai lagu terakhir selesai.

.

Di rumah kediaman Hyuuga, suasana benar-benar menyenangkan. Hinata berdiri bersanding dengan Kiba. Wajah gadis itu tersipu malu, membuatnya makin tampak manis. tak heran Kiba juga tampak malu-malu di samping gadis yang sudah dia kencani lebih dari 3 tahun itu. Hanabi antara rela tidak rela kalau kakak kesayangannya akan diambil oleh Kiba. Tapi karena ini demi kebahagiaan sang kakak, Hanabi pun mengalah.

Hiashi sendiri tak begitu banyak komentar, toh ini pilihan Hinata, putri sulungnya itu sudah dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab pada keputusannya. Karenanya dia hanya bisa memberikan restu dan doa untuk kebahagiaan anaknya itu.

Malam itu menjadi malam pesta yang meriah. Temari bahkan dibebaskan dari tugas memasak karena Hiashi sudah memesan beragam jenis makanan dari restoran. Jadi malam itu mereka memanjakan diri dengan suasana ceria dan makanan enak. Dalam kehebohan pesta, Naruto sempat menggoda Temari, bertanya kapan dia akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Itu bersambut dengan wajah Temari yang merah seperti apel matang. Tawa pun berderai riang di sana. Sungguh satu malam yang luar biasa.

Lepas jam 10 malam, Kiba mengundurkan diri dari kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tanggal pertunangan sudah ditentukan, minggu pertama di bulan Desember. Hanabi sudah memaksa pada Hinata supaya dia boleh memilihkan gaun yang akan dipakai untuk pesta pertunangan nanti.

Hari sudah berganti saat semua pamit tidur. Sasuke dan Naruto menempati ruang tidur tamu dan meminjam piyama Gaara juga Neji. Temari dan Kankurou juga sudah kembali ke paviliun mereka.

Gaara dan Neji duduk berdua di kasur di dalam kamar.

"Mengejutkan sekali ya. Ternyata Kiba punya nyali juga." Gaara memeluk bantalnya.

"Kalau tidak punya nyali, tidak akan aku akui sebagai adik ipar." Neji mengurai rambutnya, "Ayo tidur. Sudah larut sekali." Neji hendak berdiri untuk mengambil futon. Tapi Gaara menahannya, "Apa?"

"Disini saja, berdua."

Neji menghela nafas, "Kenapa kau jadi suka menggodaku begini sih?"

"Siapa yang menggodamu. Aku cuma mau tidur berdua. Kau saja yang mesum."

"Jadi sekarang aku ini orang mesum?" Neji berkacak pinggang, "kau menyebalkan sekali."

Tak peduli, Gaara pun berbaring di sisi kasur yang dekat dengan tembok, "Oyasumi."

Akhirnya Neji pun rebahan di sebelah Gaara dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Oyasumi."

Suara malam mengisi kesunyian yang nyaman di rumah itu. Semua terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indah. Semoga esok hari menjadi hari yang lebih menyenangkan hari ini.

"Neji..."

"Mmm?"

"Kalau megharapkan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini, rasanya bersalah, ya?"

Neji merapatkan pelukannya, "Kau bicara apa? Setelah ini masih banyak kebahagiaan yang menunggu kita. Jadi persiapkan dirimu."

Gaara tersenyum dalam pelukan Neji. Ya— dia selalu tahu kalau hanya Neji yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Hanya Neji yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman meski masalah datang bertubi-tubi. Hanya Neji yang selalu bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dia layak dicintai dan mencintai. Dan hanya bersama Neji, Gaara menemukan kebahagiaan yang sempurna.

Saat itu Neji menggenggam jemari Gaara, "Mungkin tak akan ada cincin yang melingkar di jarimu, atau upacara yang layak. Tapi kau bisa yakin, simbol macam itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk mewakili perasaanku padamu, Gaara."

"Aku yakin itu."

Satu ciuman manis mereka bagi dalam hening. Kemudian, bersama mereka memejamkan mata, meikmati kehangatan berada dalam pelukan orang yang mereka cintai.

Mungkin jalan ke depan tak semulus harapan. Mungkin masih ada kerikil dan duri tajam yang menyertainya. Tapi selama ada orang yang bisa kau percaya di sampingmu, semua akan menjadi satu kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Segala sakit yang terasa akan menjadi alasan untuk terus melangkah maju, karena kau tahu... kalau kau tidak pernah sendiri.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya... setelah terabaikan sekian tahun, saya berani menamatkan fic ini. maaf kalau hasil akhirnya mengecewakan, maaf kalo lemonnya pendek (yakin kalo pasti banyak yg protes), maaf kalo cerita ini mulai nyerempet jadi sinetron #Orz

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngikuti serial ini mulai awal sampai akhir. Selalu memberi dukungan dan setia menteror saya, juga selalu memberi masukan kalau ada kesalahan yang saya lakukan #Peluksemua Bagi seorang author macam saya ini, reader adalah segalanya. Suer. Ga boong XDD

Sekali lagi, berat mengakhiri fic ini, tapi ada awal ada akhir. Dan semoga ini menjadi langkah awal supaya aku juga berani untuk meneruskan dan menyelesaikan hutang fic aku di fandom ini #Orz

(Lagu yang dipakai adalah lagu SECRET milik One Republic)


End file.
